Breaking News: Between Headlines and Lovestories
by KitKat2006
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! [PostHW]. Katie ist die neue Reporterin bei Quidditch Monthly. Sie soll Quidditchprofi Oliver Wood interviewen, der grundsätzlich nicht mit der Presse zusammen arbeitet. Wer setzt sich am Ende durch? KBOW?, KBLJ?, KBRD?, FWAJ, GWAS
1. Prolog Ein neuer Anfang

**Titel: **Breaking News: Between Headlines and Lovestories

**Autor:** KitKat2006

**Rating: **T bzw 13+

**Disclaimer: **Tja, was soll ich hier groß schreiben. Mir gehört hier nichts, außer dass, was euch unbekannt vorkommt. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und schreibe das alles nur zu meinem (und hoffentlich auch eurem) Vergnügen.

**Summary:** PostHogwarts. Katie ist die neue Reporterin bei Quidditch Monthly. Sie soll Oliver Wood interviewen, der grundsätzlich nicht mit der Presse zusammen arbeitet. Wer setzt sich am Ende durch? KB/OW?LJ?RD, FW/AJ, GW/AS

**A/N: **Die Idee zu dieser Story schwirrt mir schon länger im Kopf herum, aber ich habe lange gebraucht, um das ganze zu „Papier" zu bringen. Ganz ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das ganze hier wirklich gut genug ist, dass es irgend jemand liest, aber es kommt auf einen Versuch an. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich in dieser Story immer mal wieder zwischen Katies POV und Nobodys POV hin und her springe um in bestimmten Situationen besser dar zu stellen, was in Katie so vor sich geht. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich das im Laufe der Story noch bei ein paar anderen Charakteren mache, aber das steht jetzt noch nicht fest.

Kritik nehme ich gerne entgegen, sowohl positiv als auch negativ, aber wenn ihr mich kritisiert, begründet es bitte auch. Ein einfaches „Lass den Scheiß" oder „Das ist Mist" bringt mir nicht viel und dann könnt ihr besser gar nichts schreiben. Ich lerne gerne von erfahreneren FF-Autoren und bin für den einen oder anderen Tipp offen.

So, jetzt habe ich hier genug rumgelabert und ich gratuliere euch, wenn ihr das wirklich alles gelesen habt, denn ich bin immer eine, die sofort anfängt, die Story zu lesen. Also nehme ich es euch nicht übel, wenn ihr diesen Text übersprungen habt und gleich angefangen seid zu lesen. Viel Spaß!

**Prolog – Ein neuer Anfang**

Katies POV:

Da steht er nun! Der Umfang und die Größe von Dirk Bach mit einer Brille wie Herbert Feuerstein, der Frisur von George Bush als rothaarige Variante und die Ohren von Prinz Charles. Ein Prachtexemplar von einem Mann. Hah, der Sarkasmus trieft aus meinen Worten!

Im Moment hüpft dieses Prachtexemplar wie ein roter Gummiball auf Droge am Kopfende des langen Konferenztisches auf und ab und schreit Zeter und Mordio. Und das nur, weil der unfähige Assistent des Leiters der Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten den Großkotz raushängen lässt und uns die aktuellen Pressepässe für die Quidditchstadien nicht rausrückt.

Angeblich weiß er von nichts und da sein Chef gerade auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise ist und erst am Samstag wieder da ist, kann er uns die Pressepässe nicht geben. Er habe sich schließlich an die Vorschriften zu halten. Larry, der Gummiball alias mein Chef (und das seit ungefähr 83 Minuten) findet das wie gesagt, gar nicht witzig und wünscht den unfähigen Assistenten an Orte, von denen ich noch nie in meinem Leben was gehört habe.

Und das soll schon was heißen. Schließlich bin ich in den vergangenen 6 Jahren als freie Reporterin quer durch die ganze Welt gekommen und habe für alle möglichen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften über alle möglichen Themen geschrieben. Aber so schön dieses Leben auch war, irgendwann merkt man doch, dass einem das wichtigste im Leben fehlt. Und dass sind in meinem Fall die Freunde. Die habe ich immer nur hin und wieder im vorbeiflitzen gesehen und das hat mir auf Dauer nicht mehr gereicht.

Deshalb habe ich das Angebot von Larry Gummiflummi angenommen, bei seiner Zeitschrift „Quidditch Monthly" zu arbeiten. Heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag und ich stecke schon mitten drin im Chaos. Das fing schon damit an, das Larry ganz vergessen hatte, dass ich heute hier auftauchen sollte und mich wie eine durchgegangener Hornschwanz über den Haufen fegte. Ist ja auch klar. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, Pressepässe sind ja auch wichtiger als junge, hübsche, neue Mitarbeiterinnen, oder?

NEIN! Natürlich nicht. Aber da ich ja ein geduldiger Mensch bin habe ich mich von seiner kurzfristigen Verwirrtheit nicht irritieren lassen und bin ihm und seiner Sekretärin dann brav in den Konferenzraum zur Frührunde gefolgt. Hier hat er mich dann meinen neuen Kollegen vorgestellt und konnte sich doch glatt an meinen Namen erinnern. Hätte ich ihm nach der ersten Begegnung gar nicht zugetraut.

Direkt neben ihm sitzt jetzt seine Sekretärin die nicht wirklich so aussieht, als wenn sie irgendetwas kann außer blond zu sein und unpassende Kommentare abzugeben. Scheinbar versteht sie nicht wirklich, was Larry Gummiflummi so aufregt. Ganz ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, das sogar ein Toastbrot mehr Grips hat als sie. Aber sie sieht hübsch aus. Blonde lange Locken, ein hübsches Gesicht das irgendwie entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Barbiepuppe hat, Modelmaße 90-60-90 und endlos lange Beine. So richtig was zum hingucken. Eine richtig blonde Toastbrotbarbie eben.

Ihr gegenüber sitz Joana. Schwarze Pagenkopffrisur, blitzende blaue Augen und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich glaube mit ihr werde ich ganz gut klarkommen. Sie sieht so aus, als wenn da gewaltig Temperament hinter der unschuldigen Fassade schlummert.

Neben Toastbrotbarbie sitzt Joe. Groß, schlacksig und ruhig. Kann nicht wirklich viel zu ihm sagen, da er irgendwie eine ziemlich nichtssagende Aura hat.

Dafür hat Alec, der ihm gegenüber sitzt viel zu viel Aura. Vom Aussehen her eine Mischung aus Brad Pitt und David Beckham. Sportliche, durchtrainierte Figur breite Schultern, schmale Hüften und bestimmt ein Mega-Six-Pack. Dazu blonde, etwas verwuschelte Haare und bernsteinbraune Augen. Hmmmm, der könnte mir gefallen. Der einzige Kritikpunkt ist der goldene Ehering am Finger. War ja klar. Die besten Kerle sind entweder schon vergeben oder schwul.

Direkt neben Alec und somit mir gegenüber sitzt Roger, der sich fast die Finger abbeißt um bei der Vorstellung von seinem bzw unserem Chef nicht laut loszuplatzen. Kann ihm keiner verdenken. Larry sieht auch echt zum schießen aus und außer Toastbrotbarbie nimmt ihn hier sowieso keiner ernst.

Roger lässt mich allerdings nicht aus den Augen. Ich habe den Schock meines Lebens bekommen, als er hier gerade plötzlich vor mir stand und ihm schien es nicht anders gegangen zu sein. In Hogwarts waren wir in seinem letzten, also meinem vorletzten Jahr zusammen und haben uns erst getrennt, als er beschlossen hat, als Reporter und Fotograf Karriere zu machen und um die Welt zu jetten.

Eigentlich bin ich dann nur Reporterin geworden um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, aber dann hat das Schicksal eingegriffen. Ich habe die Stelle als Rund-um-die-Welt-Reporterin bekommen, die er unbedingt wollte und er ist beim Tagespropheten in der Sportabteilung gelandet. Völlig verkehrte Welt, aber was will man machen. Ich habe also die Chance wahrgenommen und habe mir einen Namen in der Medienwelt gemacht und er ist über mehrere andere Zeitungen schließlich hier bei „Quidditch Monthly" gelandet.

Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was jetzt in ihm vorgeht. Denkt er über mich nach oder versucht er nur, sich von Larry Gummiflummi abzulenken?

Der hat sich scheinbar wieder etwas beruhigt und ist nicht mehr ganz so rot im Gesicht wie vor einer guten Stunde. Jetzt geht es darum, die Aufträge an den Mann bzw Frau zu bringen. So wie es aussieht ist Joana gerade an einem Bericht über die neue Nimbusreihe dran, der ganz gut anläuft. Sie hat auf dem Testgelände schon einen Testflug machen dürfen und schwärmt gerade völlig begeistert über den Nimbus C (Chaser). Das muss ein Wahnsinnsbesen sein. Würde mich auch mal interessieren, den zu fliegen, aber blöderweise kommt der erst nächstes Jahr raus. Nimbus hat in diesem Jahr Besen speziell für die einzelnen Positionen entwickelt und sie nach den individuellen Bedürfnissen angepasst. Ist eine Gute Idee. Jägerbesen werden schließlich anders beansprucht als z.B. Hüterbesen.

Alec versucht immer noch den Manager der Holyhead Harpies davon zu überzeugen, mal einen Blick in das neue Stadion werfen zu dürfen, bevor die ganze Quidditchwelt sieht, wie der neue Prachtbau des einzigen Damenteams der Liga von innen aussieht. Wenn man ihm glauben kann, steht er kurz vor dem Erfolg und so scheint „Quidditch Monthly" eine richtig gute Story an Land zu ziehen, denn eigentlich sollte keiner vor dem ersten Spiel das Stadion sehen. Andererseits sagt auch kein halbwegs guter Manager zu einer kostenlosen Werbung „Nein". Wahrscheinlich erhofft er sich einen regen Zulauf an Fans. Wenn das Stadion wirklich so toll ist, wie alle behaupten, könnte den Harpies das auch gelingen.

Roger steckt gerade mitten in einer Reportage über die verschiedensten Quidditchausrüsterfirmen und so wie er sagt, wird es ein sehr guter Bericht mit vielen neuen Informationen und Geheimtipps. Naja, so geheim werden die wohl nicht mehr sein, wenn wir sie erst mal gedruckt haben, aber was solls.

Joe...ja, was macht der eigentlich? Scheinbar gar nichts, denn er hat nicht wirklich was gesagt und es hat auch keiner nachgefragt. Ist irgendwie ein komischer Typ, dieser Joe.

Toastbrotbarbie, die mit bürgerlichem Namen Nicolette heißt, hat jetzt die glorreiche Aufgabe bekommen, diesem unfähigen Assistenten auf die Füße zu treten oder besser gesagt, ihm Beine zu machen, da wir die Pressepässe brauchen. In zwei Wochen fängt die Quidditchsaison an und ohne diese Dinger kommen wir nicht in den Pressebereich der Stadien. Na dann mal los, Barbie. Wackel mit den Hüften und besorg uns diese Pässe.

MOMENT MAL ! Was sagt Larry gerade, wie dieser Assistent heißt? Percy Weasley? Na dann Gute Nacht. Keine Chance, Barbie. Den stimmst du nicht um. Das schaffen nicht mal Fred und George und die schaffen sonst alles.

UPS! Scheinbar habe ich zu laut aufgelacht. Jetzt gucken mich alle an und ich kann nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Kennen sie diesen Weasley, Miss Bell?" – Larry, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen

„Ja, ich bin ihm schon mal über den Weg gelaufen" – Ich

„Ehrlich? Wann?" – Joana

„Morgens um halb drei in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts" – Ich

„Was suchst du denn um die Zeit in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts?" – Alec, grinsend

„Ich war auf dem Weg ins Bett" – Ich , ebenso grinsend

„Und wo kamst du her?" – Alec

„Das hat er mich auch gefragt" – Ich

„Und? Was hast du geantwortet?" – Joana

„Dass neugierige Schulsprecher das überhaupt nichts angeht. Hat mir eine Woche Nachsitzen, 20 Punkte Abzug und einen Tobsuchtsanfall von meinem Quidditchkäptn eingebracht, weil ich drei Trainingseinheiten verpasst habe" – Ich

„Muß ein ziemlich besessener Käpt'n gewesen sein" – Alec

„Oh ja!" – Ich, sowie verstecktes Grinsen von Roger

„Das heißt, sie können da nichts für uns tun, Miss Bell? Kein gutes Wort einlegen?" – Larry

„Gott bewahre! Dann kriegen wir die Pressepässe bestimmt nie. Percy hat mich gefressen. Bei dem bin ich komplett unten durch, weil ich Regeln immer sehr weit ausgedehnt habe" – Ich

„Ideale Vorraussetzungen für eine gute Reporterin" – Alec mit breitem Grinsen

„Du sagst es, Süßer" – Ich

„Na, dann müssen sie das erledigen, Miss Bourbon" – Larry, mit Blick zu Toastbrotbarbie

„Natürlich Chef. Ich werde den schon weich klopfen" – Toastbrotbarbie

„Viel Spaß" – Ich, leise gemurmelt

Breites Grinsen von Alec, Roger und Joana ist die Reaktion auf diese so passende Aussage.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Kaffeebecher?" – Joe

Irritierte Blicke von allen Seiten ist die Reaktion darauf. Der Kerl hat nicht nur eine Aura wie ein Stummfisch, sondern auch eine Stimme wie eine Schlaftablette. Wie ist der bloß Reporter geworden?

„Nun denn. Weiter im Text. Miss Bell, für sie habe ich eine ganz besonderes anspruchsvolle Aufgabe" – Larry

„Immer raus damit. Ich bin ganz Ohr" – Ich

„Sie könnten das Interviews des Monats führen. Für diesen Monat hatte ich an Oliver Wood, den Hüter von Puddlemere United gedacht. Trauen sie sich das zu?" – Larry

Ob ich mir zutraue ein Interview zu führen? Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ich bin doch nicht mehr im ersten Lehrjahr. Ich kann doch wohl ein simples Interview führen.

„Natürlich. Nichts leichter als das. Wollen sie irgend etwas bestimmtes wissen oder kann ich so fragen, wie mir der Schnabel gewachsen ist?" – Ich

„Fragen sie, was ihnen in denn Sinn kommt, Miss Bell. Von seiner Erfolgsquote im Toreverhindern bis zu der Farbe seiner Boxershorts interessiert unsere Leser alles" – Larry

„Letzteres würde mich auch interessieren" – Joana

„Ich sag es dir, sobald ich es weiß" – Ich

„OK, dann ist jetzt ja jeder beschäftigt. Also, auf geht´s Leute" – Larry (schon im stehen und raus ist er aus der Tür, gefolgt von Joe und Toastbrotbarbie)

Ich sitze noch mit Joana, Alec und Roger im Konferenzraum und fühle, wie die drei mich mit Blicken fast durchbohren.

„Sagt mal, ist was?" – Ich

„Nein, gar nichts" – Alec, der aufsteht und geht. Gefolgt von Joana.

„Absolut nichts" – Joana, über die Schulter im rausgehen.

„Sag mal, war der Typ es eigentlich wert?" – Joana, die stehen bleibt und sich noch mal umdreht, genauso wie Alec, der mich jetzt fragend ansieht.

„Welcher Typ?" – Ich, etwas verwirrt

„Der, mit dem du dich Nachts getroffen hast und für den du Nachsitzen und Punkteabzug bekommen hast?" – Joana, mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Ha! Was glaubst du wohl?" – Ich, mit einem ebenso verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Das wollte ich nur wissen" – Joana, die jetzt endgültig verschwindet.

„Viel Erfolg bei dem Interview" – Alec, der jetzt auch weg ist.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da einlässt, KittyKat" – Roger, leise und mit hypnotisierenden Blick in meine Augen. Lass das, Roger!

„Wie meinst du das?" – Ich, etwas irritiert.

„Wood ist nicht gerade pressefreundlich. Das ist eine Falle und du bist geradewegs reingetappt" – Roger, der mich nicht aus den Augen lässt.

„Na, dass werden wir ja sehen" – Ich (mein Dickkopf kommt durch)

„Viel Glück. Du kannst es brauchen. Komm ich zeig dir, wo dein Schreibtisch steht" – Roger, der jetzt auch aufsteht und geht.

Und ich folge ihm. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig.

**A/N: **OK Leute, das war der Prolog. Besteht Interesse, dass ich weiter schreibe oder soll ich es lieber sein lassen?

Eine kleine Info noch: Die Sache mit einem Bindestrich und der Person, die es gesagt hat nach einer wörtlichen Rede kommt so nur vor, wenn ich gerade aus der Sicht von einer bestimmten Person schreibe, wie in diesem Fall Katie. Überwiegend werde ich es etwas ausführlicher schreiben.

Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mich nicht komplett zerreissen und bin gespannt auf eure Reviews. Ganz ehrlich gesagt schreibe ich schon am 1. Kapitel und werde es auf jeden Fall auch online stellen, ganz egal, ob der Prolog nun gut oder schlecht ankommt. Trotzdem bin ich gespannt auf euer Feedback.


	2. 1 Kapitel Die Wette gilt

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört immer noch nichts und das wird wohl auch so bleiben. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene. (Ist zwar schade, aber leider nicht zu ändern)

**A/N: **

Wie angedroht ist hier jetzt das 1. Kapitel. Aus dem Prolog ging ja noch nicht allzu viel hervor, aber hier bekommt ihr schon mal einen kleinen Einblick in das, was noch folgt.

Viel Spaß damit.

* * *

_Sage nicht alles, was du weißt,_

_aber wisse immer, was du sagst._

_- Matthias Claudius -_

**1. Kapitel – Die Wette gilt**

Ungefähr eine Stunde saß Katie nun schon an einem der Tische vor Florean Fortescues Eiscafe und beobachtete den kleinen, harmlos wirkenden Laden direkt gegenüber. Von außen sah er wirklich völlig harmlos aus, aber Katie ließ sich dadurch nicht täuschen. Sie war mit den Inhabern dieses Ladens zu lange zusammen zur Schule gegangen um zu glauben, dass die Kunden problemlos durch die Tür treten konnten. Innen war dieser Laden ein wahres Höllenloch – im positiven Sinne, falls das überhaupt geht.

Seit dieser Laden bestand, hatte es nie eine Türglocke gegeben, die neue Kunden ankündigte. Statt dessen gab es immer eine Spezialbegrüßung „a la Weasley". Es hatte vieles gegeben. Von wassergefüllten Ballons, die den Kunden auf den Kopf fielen (harmlos) über täuschend echt wirkende, essbare Fledermausschwärme, die urplötzlich aus dem Boden schossen (erschreckend, aber lustig) bis hin zum original nachgebautem Wasserspeier wie er in Hogwarts vor dem Schulleiterbüro steht, der allerdings hier keine geheime Treppe bewachte, sondern höllisch zu schreien begann, wenn der Kunde nicht innerhalb von 3 Sekunden eine tiefe Verbeugung oder einen Hofknicks hinlegte (Herzinfarktgefährdend, wenn man zum ersten mal reinkommt).

‚_Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was die zwei jetzt schon wieder für eine Begrüßung entwickelt haben'_, dachte Katie und nippte entspannt in ihrem Sitz zurückgelehnt an ihrem Riesenbecher Milchkaffee, _‚Es sieht zwar im Moment alles recht harmlos aus, aber ich traue dem Frieden nicht. Dazu kenne ich die zwei zu gut'_

In der Winkelgasse war an diesem Samstagnachmittag noch gut was los. Das neue Schuljahr fing in einer Woche an und überall tummelten sich Schüler und Eltern im strahlenden Sonnenschein um ihre Sprösslinge mit dem Nötigsten für das neue Schuljahr auszustatten. Dabei ging es säuberlich getrennt zu. Während die Eltern die Bücher, Schuluniformen, Kessel und Schreibzeug kauften, hingen die Schüler vor Qualität für Quidditch und Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze rum und gaben dort ihr Geld aus.

Besonders letzterer war so kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn heiß begehrt. Galt es doch, den Vorrat an Stinkbomben, Juxzauberstäben, Nasblutnougat, Kotzpastillen und anderen nützlichen Kleinigkeiten aufzufüllen. Die meisten Artikel hatten es mittlerweile auf die schwarze Liste von Hausmeister Filch gebracht, der extra eine besondere Weasley-Liste angefertigt hatte. Hierauf stand alles, was seiner Meinung nach gemeingefährlich und nicht schultauglich war. Und das war ca 99 des Warenbestandes von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Trotzdem aber waren die Artikel heiß begehrt, denn keiner interessierte sich wirklich für Filchs schwarze Liste und so war aus dem kleinen Laden eine wahre Goldgrube für Fred und George geworden.

Katie beobachtete weiterhin den nicht enden wollenden Strom von Schülern die in den Laden hinein und hinaus gingen, doch so genau sie auch hinsah, sie konnte nicht erkennen, was die Kunden dort beim herein treten erwartete.

‚_Ich tue euch bestimmt nicht den Gefallen und spiele für euch die Witzfigur. Ich bleibe solange hier, bis ich eure neuste Begrüßung enttarnt habe. Oder ich steige durch die Hintertür ein. Allerdings, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist die Idee vielleicht nicht ganz so gut. Wie ich euch zwei kenne, habt ihr inzwischen einen norwegischen Stachelbuckel oder einen knallrümpfigen Kröter als Wachhund. Das könnte unangenehm für mich werden' _

Katie wiegte den Kopf in Gedanken hin und her, als sie zwei Mädchen beobachtete, die gerade auf die Eingangstür zugingen. Als sie ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte stutzte sie und sah noch mal genauer hin. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die beiden kannte. Gerade als sie durch die Tür treten wollten drehte ein der beiden sich zu der anderen um und sagte etwas zu ihr, worauf diese herzhaft zu lachen anfing. Ein Grinsen lief über das Gesicht der ersten und zusammen betraten sie den Laden.

Auch Katie lehnte sich jetzt grinsend zurück. So wie es aussah musste sie jetzt nicht mehr lange warten, bis sie wusste, was da drinnen vor sich ging. Die beiden Mädchen waren ihre 14-jährigen Zwillingsschwestern, die in Hogwarts inzwischen einen ähnlichen Ruf hatten, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge selber und sie hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre zu den absoluten Lieblingskunden von Fred und George Weasley entwickelt. Genauso, wie sie in Hogwarts der Lehrerschreck schlechthin waren. Vor allem Professor Snape war gar nicht gut auf die Bell-Zwillinge zu sprechen. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass die zwei zum Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team gehörten und die Slytherin-Mannschaft oft ziemlich alt aussehen lassen.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis die zwei voll beladen wieder herauskamen. Beide hatten ein absolut zufriedenes Gesicht aufgesetzt und liefen jetzt eifrig schwatzend auf die Eiscafe zu ohne ihre große Schwester zu sehen. Suchend sahen sie sich nach einem Tisch um, bis Katie sie zu sich rüberwinkte.

„Na ihr zwei? Alles bekommen, was ihr braucht um Hogwarts wieder mal in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?", fragte sie ihre kleinen Schwestern mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Angst und Schrecken? Wir?", setzte Melanie an und riss vollkommen entsetzt die Augen auf, „Wir sind doch die Harmlosigkeit in Person"

„Absolut!", pflichtete Susanna ihr eifrig nickend und genauso durchschaubar gelogen bei, „Wir könnten nicht mal einer Fliege was zu Leide tun"

„Definitiv nicht", meinte Melanie und lies sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Katie fallen, „Wir sind schließlich keine Tierquäler"

„Hm, bei Schlangen machen wir aber hin und wieder mal eine Ausnahme", brachte Susanna es dann aber auf den Punkt, die inzwischen neben Katie Platz genommen hatte.

„Yep, aber das ist die einzige Ausnahme", kam es von Melanie, die sich gerade die Eiskarte gegen Susanna erkämpft hatte, sie dann aber plötzlich sinken lies und Katie über den Rand hinweg ansah, „Stimmt gar nicht. Bei Mrs. Norris und Mr. Pringels machen wir auch eine Ausnahme"

„Das sind aber keine Tiere. Das sind nervtötende Biester", widersprach Susanna und schnappte Melanie die Eiskarte weg.

„Hey", kam es entrüstet von Melanie

„Selber schuld", kam es schulterzuckend von Susanna.

„Na, das beruhigt mich aber, dass ihr da Ausnahmen macht", lachte Katie, „Schlangen und Katzen, entschuldigung nervtötende Biester, haben es nicht anders verdient"

„Du sagst es, Schwesterherz", stimmte Melanie ihr zu

„Moment mal, wer ist eigentlich Mr. Pringels?", fragte Katie nach ein paar Sekunden

„Mrs. Norris Brut", kam es finster von Susanna, die sich inzwischen entschieden hatte und Melanie die Karte reichte

„Ganz hinterhältiges Biest", kam es von Melanie, die gleich darauf hinter der Karte verschwand

„Wie bitte? Ihr meint, es gibt jetzt zwei Katzen von Mrs. Norris Kaliber in Hogwarts?", fragte Katie und sah Susanna an

„Genau das meinen wir", bekräftigte Susanna mit einem Nicken

„Ihr Armen. Mrs. Norris und Filch waren alleine schon schlimm genug, aber mit Verstärkung? Bin ich froh, dass ich Hogwarts schon hinter mir habe"

„Ach, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Man muß nur wissen, wie man sie handhaben muß", meinte Susanna spitzbübisch lächelnd

„Und wie muß man sie handhaben?", fragte Katie, nichts gutes ahnend

„Füttern", kam es simpel von Melanie, die gerade die Eiskarte auf den Tisch legte

„Füttern?"

„Ja, füttern", kam es jetzt auch von Susanna

Einen Moment lang sah Katie zwischen Melanie und Susanna hin und her, die ihrerseits überall hinsahen, nur nicht zu Katie.

„OK, Melle? Susy? Womit füttert ihr die armen, wehrlosen Kreaturen?", fragte sie mit schwesterlicher Strenge, von der die beiden jüngeren Bell-Mädchen genau wussten, dass sie nicht ernst gemeint war

„Och, mit diesem und jenem", meinte Melanie

„Mit biologisch abbaubarem Kraftfutter", kam es von Susanna

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Dann hielt Melanie es nicht mehr aus.

„Also, wenn du es genau wissen willst, Große, wir füttern die Biester mit Weasleys Spezialkatzenfutter"

„Und was genau ist in Weasleys Spezialkatzenfutter?", fragte Katie

„Nichts gefährliches. Es bewirkt nur, das die Biester uns nicht als streunende Schüler wahrnehmen, sondern als Schulinventar. Statuen, Rüstungen, Geister und dergleichen", erklärte Susanna

Verblüfft klappte Katie die Kinnlade runter.

„Man, das hätten die zwei 10 Jahre früher erfinden sollen. Was wären das für herrliche Zeiten gewesen. Wenn ich es allerdings recht bedenke, hätten sie eher ein Spezialschulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülerfutter entwickeln sollen. Das hätte mir so manche Auseinandersetzung mit Percy erspart", meinte sie dann nachdenklich

„Ist schon in der Entwicklung", meinte Susanna grinsend

„Wir werden den ersten Testlauf wahrscheinlich zu Halloween starten können", meinte Melanie genauso grinsend

„Ihr zwei entwickelt euch noch mal zu ernsthaften Teilhabern von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze", meinte Katie, die nun laut lachte

„Warum nicht? Könnte mir gefallen", kam es sofort begeistert von Melanie

„Glaube ich gerne, aber ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Eltern das so toll finden würden", widersprach Katie

„Ach, Freds und Georges Eltern fanden die Idee mit dem Scherzladen anfangs auch nicht so toll und schau dir jetzt mal an, wie weit die es gebracht haben", meinte Susanna

„Stimmt, da hast du recht. Allerdings nur teilweise. Ihre Mum war dagegen. Ihr Dad war immer einverstanden, auch wenn er das nie offen gesagt hat", sagte Katie

„Na siehst du? Warum sollten wir es nicht schaffen unsere Eltern zu überzeugen, wenn die geschafft haben?", fragte Susanna

„Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr es nicht schafft", meinte Katie und hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch

„Wie auch immer", meinte Susanna, „Mal eine ganz andere Frage, Große. Was machst du eigentlich hier in London? Solltest du nicht irgendwo in Paris, Sydney, Rom, Chicago oder sonst wo auf Storyjagd sein?"

„Nein, das war einmal", antwortete Katie und erzählte ihren kleinen Schwestern, dass sie beschlossen hatte sesshaft zu werden und eine feste Stelle hier in London angetreten hatte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, zwei Milchkaffee für Katie und je zwei großen Eisbechern für Melanie und Susanna, wusste Katie auch, was sich die Weasleys diesmal zur Kundenbegrüßung einfallen lassen haben. Scheinbar haben sie ein Herz für ihre Mitmenschen entdeckt und eine Vorrichtung entwickelt, die jeden Kunden fotografiert, wenn er den Laden betritt. Dieses Foto gibt es dann gratis zum Kauf dazu, egal wie hoch der Kaufbetrag ist. Allerdings wären die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht die Weasley-Zwillinge, wenn sie es nicht wie immer ein wenig übertreiben würden. Also haben sie direkt gegenüber der Eingangstür einen Spiegel aufgehängt, der einem die peinlichste Situation im Leben noch einmal zeigt. Geschockt und noch mal peinlich berührt bleiben die armen Kunden dann erst mal einen Moment stehen und genau in diesem Moment wird das Foto geschossen.

„Und? was war dein peinlichster Moment, Große?", fragte Melanie neugierig und sah ihre Schwester über ihren Eisbecher hinweg an.

„Das sag ich euch, wenn ihr mir von eurem peinlichsten Moment erzählt, Kleine", schoss Katie zurück

„Keine Chance", kam es von Susanna, „Es gibt einfach Dinge, die eine große Schwester nichts angehen, auch wenn sie noch so cool drauf ist"

„Du sagst es, Susy-Darling. Und genau deshalb erzähle ich euch auch nichts. Aber trotzdem danke für die Info. Ich hatte nämlich vor, die zwei da drüben noch zu besuchen. Die hätten bestimmt ein Superfoto von mir bekommen"

„So peinlich, Große?", fragte Melanie verschmitzt lächelnd

„Oh ja", bekräftigte Katie, „Und daran sind die zwei nicht ganz unbeteiligt"

„Also jetzt machst du uns doch neugierig", meinte Susanna

„Ihr kennt die Regeln", war Katies Antwort, „Erst eure Beichte, dann meine"

„Wie gesagt: Keine Chance"

„Na dann werden wir wohl alle unsere kleinen Geheimnisse für uns behalten"

„Sieht ganz so aus"

Während Katie und Melanie noch ein Weilchen so weiter kabbelten warf Susanna einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak

„Oh ha, das gibt Ärger. Wir sollten schon vor einer Viertelstunde im Tropfenden Kessel sein, Melle. Komm in die Hufe. Wir müssen los"

Während die Zwillinge ihre Tüten schnappten, beglich Katie die Rechnung.

„Seht zu, dass ihr loskommt, ihr zwei. Ich lade euch ein. Und schiebt ruhig mir die Schuld in die Schuhe für eure Verspätung. Sagt Mum und Dad, dass ich mich in den nächsten Tagen mal sehen lasse", meinte sie

„Machen wir. Und danke für die Einladung", riefen die beiden und flitzten davon

„Nichts zu danken. Dank euch bin ich ja vorgewarnt, was Fred und George betrifft", murmelte sie leise, als sie ihren Schwestern nachsah, wie sie im Gewühl verschwanden. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Fröhlich pfeifend betrat Katie den Scherzladen von Fred und George. Innerlich gewappnet gegen das, was sie im Spiegel erblicken würde, setzte sie ihr strahlendstens Lächeln auf, blieb einen Moment stehen und wartete, bis es blitzte.

‚_Uff, jetzt gibt es zwar ein richtig tolles Foto von mir, aber ich bin blind wie ein Maulwurf. Merlin noch mal, wo haben die so einen hellen Blitz aufgetrieben'_, war das erste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, nachdem es geblitzt hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar mal. Dabei entging ihr völlig, dass die Weasley-Spezialmaschine noch ein Foto hinterher geschossen hatte.

Während sie noch immer versuchte wieder ein normales Sichtfeld zu bekommen, wurde sie schon von zwei kräftigen Armen umarmt

„Katie, Sugardarling, was machst du denn in diesem entlegenen Winkel der Welt", fragte jemand hinter ihr und sie wusste gleich dass es sich um George handelte. Nur er nannte sie Sugardarling. Fred dagegen erfand immer neue Koseformen, von denen eine haarsträubender war als die andere.

„Welt? Ich habe eher das Gefühl, als ob es sich hier um den Vorhof zur Hölle handelt", lachte Katie und nahm nun ihrerseits George in den Arm.

„Also das nehme ich als Kompliment auf, Sugar", meinte dieser schelmisch grinsend und zog sie hinter den Verkaufstresen, wo man nicht Gefahr lief von Schülermassen erdrückt zu werden.

„Genauso war es auch gemeint", bekräftigte sie und gab nun Fred einen freundschaftlichen Klaps an den Hinterkopf, „Hi Big Boss. Der Laden scheint ja zu brummen"

„Und wie", meinte er und holte aus um Katie ebenso einen Klaps zu verpassen, aber diese hatte sich schon weggeduckt.

„Keine Chance, mein Lieber. Die Jägerreflexe sitzen immer noch drin"

„Jägerreflexe?"

„Yep! 1. Jägerregel: Wenn etwas in dein Sichtfeld fliegt erst mal ducken. Es könnte ein Klatscher sein"

„Hört sich logisch an", meinte George, der jetzt seinem Bruder half die Kunden zu bedienen, „Von wem hast du das?"

„Ich hatte zwei fanatische Quidditchkapitäne in meiner Schulzeit"

„Laß mich raten. Wood und Johnson?", meinte George und sah sich zu Katie um, die sich inzwischen auf einem Hocker niedergelassen hatte.

„Genau die", nickte sie

„Kann ich bestätigen", meinte Fred, „Die waren beide fürchterlich. Als Kapitäne, nicht als Menschen. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist sie heute noch fürchterlich, wenn es um Quidditch geht"

„Sag das bloß nicht zu laut, sonst gibt's Ärger mit Ms. Johnson", meinte Katie lachend

„Die ist noch bei der Arbeit und kann mir im Moment nicht gefährlich werden", kam die Antwort von Fred

„Wenn sie hier wäre, würde er das auch nicht sagen. Dafür hat er viel zu viel Angst vor ihrem Temperament", mischte George sich grinsend ein

„Als wenn du mutiger wärst, wenn Alicia in der Nähe ist", schoss Fred zurück

„Na ihr seid mir ja ein paar Pantoffelhelden geworden. Was ist aus dem Geist der gefürchteten Weasley-Zwillinge geworden?", fragte Katie seufzend

„Der hat von den Bell-Zwillingen Besitz ergriffen und ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt", war die prompte Antwort der beiden

„OK, da kann ich nichts gegen sagen", stimmte Katie ihnen zu.

Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später schloss Fred den laden ab, während Katie George bei der Abrechnung half. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen,was bedeutete, dass die Kasse randvoll ist und Fred und George nahezu stehend k.o.

„Habt ihr schon mal an eine Aushilfe gedacht?", fragte Katie, während sie sich eine weitere hand voll Sickel schnappte und sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Beutel zählte, „Bei dem, was hier heute los war, könnt ihr doch sicher jemanden gebrauchen"

„Wieso? Bist du daran interessiert?", stellte Fred die Gegenfrage

„Nein, ich habe einen guten Job und den gebe ich bestimmt nicht her. Aber mal ehrlich:Ich habe heute Nachmittag geschlagene drei Stunde vor Floreans Eiscafe gesessen und euren Laden beobachtet und gerade eine Stunde hier drin verbracht. Wenn das hier jeden Tag so läuft, dann solltet ihr euch wirklich überlegen, noch jemanden ein zu stellen, sonst geht ihr bald am Stock"

„Du hast drei Stunden lang bei Florean gesessen und uns beobachtet? Warum das denn?", fragte George verblüfft und hielt beim zählen inne

„Fragst du das ernsthaft?", fragte Katie ihn und sah ihn zweifelnd an, „Ich saß da, weil ich nicht wieder wochenlang mit grünen Haaren rumlaufen will, wie vor vier Jahren. Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht und bin unvorbereitet hier reingeplatzt. Das passiert mir bestimmt nicht noch mal"

„Schade. Die grünen Haare standen dir wirklich gut", erwiderte Fred mit einem Grinsen, worauf er einen finsteren Blick von Katie erntete.

„Hm, also deshalb warst du nicht wirklich geschockt, als du den Spiegel gesehen hast", ging George mit einem Mal ein Licht auf, „Wer hat es dir verraten?"

„Melle und Susy", antwortete Katie

„WAS? Die fallen uns einfach so in den Rücken? Verräterische kleine Biester!", entrüstete George sich laut

„Trotzdem hat es dir nicht viel gebracht. Wer zu offensichtlich lächelt und zu lange auf einem Fleck steht, weil ihn oder sie der Blitz so verwirrt hat, wird einfach noch mal abgeschossen. Und dann kommt da so was raus"

Mit diesen Worten hielt Fred Katie ein Foto unter die Nase. Darauf war Katie zu sehen, nachdem der Blitz sie vorübergehend mit Blindheit geschlagen hatte und sie verwirrt und kopfschüttelnd im Eingang herum stand. Katies Foto-Ich irrte völlig irritiert von einem Bildrand zum anderen, wobei es die Arme tastend vorausgestreckt hatte um nur ja nirgends gegen zu stoßen. Während Katie nicht recht wusste, ob sie Lache oder Weinen sollte, darüber, dass Fred und George es letztendlich doch geschafft hatten sie zu überlisten, hatten diese sich schon längst entschieden. Beide hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen, während ihnen die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Schließlich grinste auch Katie vor sich hin. Es sah auch wirklich zu komisch aus, wie ihr kleines Foto-Ich komplett die Orientierung verloren hatte.

„Punkt für euch Jungs. Das Foto ist echt zum wegschmeißen"

„Naja, ich würde sagen unentschieden. Immerhin ist uns ein noch besseres durch die Lappen gegangen", meinte Fred und klemmte das Foto an die Pinnwand in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer in dem sie inzwischen saßen.

„Aber zum Glück haben die beiden den Nachlader nicht verraten. Sonst wäre uns sogar dieses Schmuckstuck entgangen", kam es von George, der mittlerweile auch den letzten Knut gezählt hatte und das Kassenbuch zuklappte, „Feierabend für heute. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir es uns oben noch etwas gemütlich machen? Die Mädels müssten auch bald da sein"

„Gute Idee. Ich sterbe vor Hunger", stimmte Fred ihm sofort zu. Auch Katie war einverstanden, die Bürostühle gegen die gemütliche Couch einzutauschen und so stiegen sie alle drei die steile, kleine Hintertreppe zur Privatwohnung der Weasleys hoch.

Während Katie und die Zwillinge es sich in der Wohnung über dem Scherzladen gemütlich machten, saßen ein paar hundert Meter weiter im Tropfenden Kessel Roger, Alec und Joana zusammen und ließen es sich gut gehen. Seitdem sie bei Quidditch Monthly arbeiteten trafen sie sich an jedem letzten Samstag Abend im Monat hier und redeten über alles, was sich gerade in ihrem Leben abspielte. Es war ein fester Stammtisch geworden, der ihnen allen viel bedeutete und den sie nur ausfallen ließen, wenn es gar nicht anders ging. Am heutigen Abend war die neue Kollegin das heißeste Gesprächsthema.

„Also, was glaubt ihr? Wie lange dauert es, bis unsere Neue bei diesem Auftrag aufgibt?"

Alec sah nacheinander seine beiden Freunde an, bevor er sich selber eine Antwort gab.

„Ich schätze sie hält höchstens 6 – 8 Wochen durch"

„Glaub ich nicht. Die scheint es faustdicke hinter den Ohren zu haben", antwortete Joana und nippte an ihrem Weinglas, „Die ist hartnäckig, auch wenn sie ganz harmlos aussieht. Ich glaube, die hält gut und gerne 3 ½ bis 4 Monate durch, bevor sie das Handtuch wirft"

„Meinst du?", skeptisch hob Alec eine Augenbraue, „Dieser Wood ist schon ein harter Brocken. Die meisten geben schon nach 3 – 4 Wochen auf, ihm ein Interview oder zumindest ein kurzes Statement zu entlocken"

„Stimmt schon. Aber trotzdem, da ist irgendetwas an ihr,..."

Joana ließ den Satz unbeendet und sah sich nachdenklich im Tropfenden Kessel um.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ich will ja nicht abstreiten, dass sie was auf dem Kasten hat. Immerhin hat sie einige sehr gute Stories veröffentlicht, aber hier sehe ich schwarz. 3 ½ - 4 Monate? Nie im Leben. Die gibt eher auf", meinte Alec

„Was meinst du denn Roger? Wie lange hält sie durch?", fragte Joana jetzt Roger, der sich bisher mit seinen Vermutungen zurückgehalten hatte und auch Alec sah ihn fragend an.

„Haltet mich für verrückt, Leute, aber ich glaube sie packt das", antwortete Roger nach einem Moment des Schweigens

„Wie bitte? Du glaubst im ernst, unsere Neue schafft es Mr. Eisblock persönlich zu knacken?", fragte Joana ihn verblüfft

„Nie im Leben, Kollege. Die mag vielleicht mehr Durchhaltevermögen haben als andere, aber am Ende wird auch sie aufgeben", widersprach ihm Alec überzeugt

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie es schafft?", meinte Joana

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Roger langsam und nachdenklich, „Du hast es gerade eben selber erwähnt, Joana. Da ist irgendetwas an ihr, was mich davon überzeugt, dass sie es schafft. Ich weiß nicht genau was, aber es ist da"

„Du bist ja komplett irre. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass niemand es schafft, Wood zu knacken. Auch nicht zugegebenermaßen recht attraktive, neue Kolleginnen. Da gehe ich jede Wette ein"

Ein paar Minuten lang war es still am Tisch. Dann sah Roger Alec an.

„Dann schlag eine Einsatz vor. Ich halte dagegen"

„Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte Alec ihn und auch Joana sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Doch", kam es überzeugt von Roger. Alec sah Joana an, die jetzt Alec direkt in die Augen sah und nach einer Weile mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Roger.

„Du wettest wirklich darauf, dass sie es schafft, Wood zu knacken? Egal zu welchem Einsatz?", vergewisserte sie sich noch mal.

„Egal zu welchem Einsatz. Auch gegen euch beide gleichzeitig. Ich habe das im Gefühl, dass sie es schafft", bekräftigte Roger seine Aussage

Joana und Alec tauschte noch einen Blick. Dann zuckte Alec mit den Schultern.

„Nun gut, mir soll es recht sein. Wenn du unbedingt arm werden willst, bitte. Dann wetten wir. Wie wäre es mit einem Monatsgehalt?"

Herausfordernd hielt er Roger die Hand hin, die dieser ohne zu zögern ergriff. Dann sahen sie beide Joana an.

„Wie sieht's aus, Joana? Gehst du mit?", fragte Roger sie

Du bist komplett irre, Davies", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. Dann aber legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf die gefassten Hände irrer beiden Kollegen, „wenn du unbedingt dein sauer verdientes Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen willst, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Ich gehe mit"

„OK. Deadline ist der letzte Spieltag der Saison. Bis dahin muß sie ein Interview, Statement oder etwas vergleichbares von ihm in der Tasche haben, was bedeutet, dass es spätestens in der Juliausgabe drin stehen muss, da die Saison ja Ende Juni endet. Einverstanden?", legte Roger die Regeln fest

„Einverstanden", antworteten Alec und Joana einstimmig

„Sollte sie es bis dahin nicht schaffen, schulde ich euch je einen Monatslohn, andernfalls bezahlt ihr Und keine Beeinflussung von außen. Niemand erfährt etwas von dieser kleinen Wette"

„Definitiv nicht", meinte Joana

„Das bleibt auf jeden Fall unter uns", meinte auch Alec

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen: Die Wette gilt!"

Hochzufrieden mit sich ließen die drei sich wieder los und Alec gab noch eine Runde aus.

„Ehrlich Roger, ich glaube damit hast du dich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt", war sein Kommentar als sie auf ihre Wette anstießen.

„Abwarten", war alles, was Roger dazu sagte. Allerdings wussten weder Alec noch Joana, was Roger in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging.

‚_Wenn die zwei wüssten, wie Katie und Wood wirklich zueinander stehen, hätten sie sich nicht auf diese Wette eingelassen. Als ehemalige Jägerin in Woods Team hat Katie die besten Chancen, ihn zu knacken. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie es schafft, denn was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat, das setzt sie auch durch. Das weiß keiner besser als ich'_

Lautstarkes Gelächter tönte durch das Treppenhaus, als Angelina die Haustür öffnete. Irritiert blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Eigentlich war ihr gar nicht nach Gesellschaft. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen und sie wollte nur noch in ihre gemütliche Feierabendklamotten und dann auf's Sofa. Allerdings schien daraus nichts zu werden, denn der Lärm, der aus der Wohnung drang wurde immer lauter, da Fred wohl gerade beschlossen hatte sein Gesangstalent voll aus zu schöpfen. Dass er gar keins besaß schien ihn wie immer nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist denn hier los?"

Noch immer im Eingang stehend drehte Angelina sich verwundert um und sah Alicia, die mit Tüten beladen hinter ihr stand und zweifelnd die Treppe hinaufsah.

„Keine Ahnung, aber davon eine ganze Menge", antwortete Angelina und nahm ihrer Freundin eine der Tüten ab.

„Hört sich an, als ob da oben die Bude voll ist", meinte Alicia

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Die zwei können auch alleine genug Lärm machen", widersprach Angelina

„Wohl wahr", seufzte Alicia und machte sich auf, die Treppe hoch zu steigen, doch auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen und sah sich fragend zu Angelina um.

„Also, das hört sich nicht nach Fred oder George an. Die Stimme ist weiblich"

„Definitiv", meinte Angelina, runzelte die Stirn und blieb ebenfalls lauschend stehen. Doch dann lief ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, „Allerdings kenne ich nur eine, die genauso laut und schief singen kann wie Fred und George"

„Katie", antwortete Alicia darauf und auch auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich jetzt ein Grinsen breit, „Aber was macht die hier? Sollte die nicht eigentlich in Chicago sein?"

„Mein letzter Stand war New York", meinte Angelina schulterzuckend und lief an Alicia vorbei die Treppe hoch, „Aber das werden wir ja gleich erfahren"

In der Küche ging es derweil hoch her. Während George mehrere Messer gleichzeitig mit seinem Zauberstab befehligte, die in Rekordzeit Paprika, Zwiebeln, Porree und diverse andere Gemüsesorten in mundgerechte Stücke schnippelten und Fred einen Topf Reis bewachte, damit er auch ja nicht überkochte, wendete Katie schwungvoll einige Schnitzel in einer überdimensional großen Pfanne. Dabei lief das Radio in voller Lautstärke auf dem Magischen Kanal.

Gerade lief der neuste Hit der Schicksalsschwestern und alle drei sangen mehr laut als schön mit. Keiner von ihnen hatte allerdings bemerkt, dass Alicia und Angelina inzwischen im Türrahmen standen und ihnen belustigt zusahen. Als der Song vorbei war brachen beide in lautstarken Applaus und „Zugabe"-Rufen au, was dazu führte, dass George vor Schreck seine Zauberstab fallen ließ. Die Messer, die nun so plötzlich ihrer Herrschaft beraubt wurden, fielen daraufhin klirrend zu Boden, wobei eins nur knapp Freds rechten Fuß verpasste. Dieser hüpfte geistesgegenwärtig einen Schritt zur Seite, wäre dabei allerdings fast mit Katie zusammen gestoßen, wenn diese sich nicht mit einem formvollendeten Hechtsprung zur Tür in Sicherheit gebracht hätte. Dort fiel sie aber dann ihren, inzwischen herzhaft lachenden, Freundinnen recht unelegant vor die Füße.

Gespielt beleidigt setzte Katie sich wieder auf und sah zu den beiden hoch.

„Also ehrlich, was gibt's denn da zu lachen?"

„Wenn du euch gerade gesehen hättest, würdest du auch lachen, Kleine. Das war wirklich Zirkusreif", lachte Alicia

„Argh! Nenn mich nicht Kleine. Ich bin nur knapp drei Woche jünger als du"

„Mag sein", mischte sich jetzt Angelina ein, „Aber das macht ein ganzes Schuljahr aus"

„Schlimm genug", brummelte Katie und ließ sich von Angelina wieder auf die Füße ziehen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie die Jüngste und somit die „Kleine" war, störte sie nicht wirklich. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass sie nach dem 1. September Geburtstag hatte und somit in ein anderes Schuljahr fiel als ihre Freunde, die sie ärgerte. Dadurch gehörte sie zwar zu den Ältesten in ihrem Jahrgang, aber das war ihr während ihrer Schulzeit kein wirklicher Trost gewesen. Viel lieber wäre sie mit ihren Freunden in einem Jahrgang gewesen.

Allerdings hatte sie auch wieder den Vorteil, dass sie sich die Aufsätze und Mitschriften ihrer Freunde zum lernen ausleihen konnte. Abgeschrieben hatte sie diese zwar nie, aber sie hatten ihr geholfen, in allen Fächern Spitzennoten zu bekommen und einen fabelhaften Abschluß zu machen. Vor allem die Vorhersagen von Lee und den Zwillingen in Wahrsagen hatten ihr sehr geholfen. Ihr selber mangelte es zwar auch nicht an Phantasie, aber diese drei waren in Katastrophen erfinden echte Meister.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du hier bist? Wir dachten, du hast einen Auftrag drüben in Amerika?", fragte Alicia

„Hatte ich auch, aber das hat jemand anderes übernommen", antwortete Katie

„Warum das denn? Du bist doch sonst nicht der typ, der eine gute Story sausen lässt"

„Ich hatte ein besseres Angebot und bin jetzt hier in London bei einem Magazin fest angestellt"

„Du wirst sesshaft?", fragte Angelina überrascht und grinste Katie an, „Das wir das noch erleben dürfen"

„Tja, auch ich werde so langsam erwachsen", meinte Katie verschmitzt

„Oh bitte nicht. Tu uns das nicht an", rief Fred in gespieltem Entsetzen aus

„Du kannst uns doch nach all den Jahren nicht im Stich lassen", jammerte George und sah Katie flehend an

„Kommt schon, ihr zwei. Als ob Katie sich je an eurem Blödsinn beteiligt hat", antwortete Angelina

„Es können schließlich nicht alle solche Kindköpfe sein wie ihr und Lee", war Alicias Kommentar dazu, die inzwischen den Tisch deckte

„Natürlich. Katie war immer Musterschülerin und Lehrerliebling. Wie konnte ich das vergessen", meinte Fred, was ihm einen schiefen Blick von Katie einbrachte

„Und Vertrauensschülerin dazu", vervollständigte George das Übel, „Schäm dich, Kates. Es fehlte nur noch die Brille und du wärst als weiblicher Percy durchgegangen"

„Hey. Keine Beleidigungen bitte", wies Katie ihn zurecht, „So schlimm wie Percy war ich nie"

„OK", gab Fred zu, „Der Punkt geht an dich"

„Das will ich auch meinen. Außerdem hatte dieses Amt auch seine Vorteile", schoss sie zurück und grinste Fred an, so dass Angelina und Alicia es nicht sahen

Darauf konnte sich auch Fred das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin er sich schnell umdrehte und weiter in seinem Reistopf rührte.

Tatsächlich kam nie jemand auf die Idee, dass hinter der braven Fassade von Katie Bell der Teufel persönlich steckte. In Wirklichkeit war sie das vierte Mitglied in der Chaostruppe um Lee, Fred und George gewesen. An fast allen Streichen der drei war sie irgendwie beteiligt gewesen. Oft hatte sie auch alleine den Startschuss zu einem Streich gegeben, damit die größten Chaoten der Schule ein Alibi hatten.

Zwar wussten dann alle, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge und Lee Jordan hinter allem steckten, aber man konnte ihnen nichts nachweisen, was einige Professoren und vor allem die Slytherins, die meistens Opfer dieser Streiche wurden, regelrecht verrückt machte. Vor allem dann, wenn die drei scheinbar ganz harmlos beim Essen, in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses die Hölle losbrach. Dass in dem Moment Katie, die Vertrauensschülerin, dahinter steckte, hatte nie jemand geahnt.

Diese Ahnungslosigkeit war vor allem dann nützlich, wenn sie in einer ihrer Freistunden eine Weasley-Jordan-(Bell)-Streich ausführte. Die scheinbar Schuldigen saßen zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Unterricht, hatten das beste Alibi, dass man in Hogwarts bekommen konnte und lachten sich ins Fäustchen. Katies Rolle in all diesen Streichen war nur unter den vieren bekannt und so rätselten Alicia, Angelina und der Rest der damaligen Hogwartsschüler noch heute, wie die drei all dies Zustande bringen konnte, ohne je in der Nähe des Tatorts gewesen zu sein.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Wohnung hier", fragte Alicia, als sie alle zusammen am Tisch saßen und aßen.

„Notfalls kannst du erst mal hier schlafen", bot Fred an, „Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin"

„Danke, das ist lieb von euch, aber ich glaube, ich bleibe erst mal im Tropfenden Kessel. Da habe ein wenig mehr Auslauf", antwortete Katie und sah sich auffällig unauffällig in der, für fünf Personen doch zu kleinen, Wohnung um.

„Ich hätte da vielleicht was für dich", meinte Angelina, „Oliver hat heute beim Training erzählt, dass bei ihm und Lindsey in der WG ein Zimmer frei ist, weil deren Cousin ausgezogen ist. Zwar haben die es bei Olivers Verdienst nicht unbedingt nötig, dass da wieder jemand einzieht, aber vielleicht vermieten sie dir das Zimmer ja. Frag Lindsey doch einfach mal. Du warst in Hogwarts doch immer gut mit ihr befreundet"

„Hm", überlegte Katie, „Das Zimmer wäre vielleicht wirklich was für mich. Immerhin ist es kein typisches kleines WG-Zimmer, sondern schon fast ein Tanzsaal. Da könnte ich alle meine Schreibsachen und Bücher gut unterbringen"

„Dann frag gleich nach", forderte George sie auf, „Du kannst dir Sidonie ausleihen und gleich losschicken"

„Werde ich machen, sobald wir mit dem Essen fertig sind", meinte Katie

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Katie am Fenster und sah der Weasley'schen Gemeinschaftseule Sidonie hinterher, wie sie in die Nacht verschwand.

‚_Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Wenn das was wird, bin ich meinem Ziel, Oliver ein Interview zu entlocken schon ein ganzes Stück näher'_, dachte sie, _‚Nicht, das ich nur deshalb das Zimmer haben will. Ich will es wirklich. Aber wenn man das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden kann sollte man nicht zögern. Larry Gummiflummi und den anderen werde ich es schon zeigen. Ich werde dieses Interview kriegen'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **

So, das war Kapitel 1. Um Reviews betteln werde ich nicht, denn dass finde ich irgendwie blöd (was nicht heißen soll, dass ich mich nicht über Reviews freuen würde).

Allerdings hoffe ich, ihr seht auch wieder rein, wenn ich das zweite Kapitel hochlade.


	3. 2 Kapitel Kopfüber ins Chaos

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt. Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (wäre ja auch noch schöner. Dann würde mir die liebe Joanne ganz schön auf's Dach steigen)

**A/N: **Hier mal eine kleine Zwischenbilanz. Ich habe bisher 7917 Wörter geschrieben, hatte 58 Hits auf meiner Story, 2 Reviews und stehe jeweils einmal bei jemandem auf der Favoriten- bzw. auf der Alert-Liste. Ich finde, da kann man als Neuling nach einem kurzen Prolog und erst einem Kapitel schon stolz drauf sein.

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön geht an meine ersten beiden Reviewer „sternenstauner" und „pete", von denen ich sehr liebe Reviews bekommen habe. Besonders „sternenstauner" hat mit zusätzlichen Mails dafür gesorgt, dass ich dieses Kapitel so schnell hinbekommen habe. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass jemand auf updates wartet.

Deshalb widme ich dieses Kapitel „sternenstauner"

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel.

* * *

_Die Presse hat auch die Aufgabe,_

_das Gras zu mähen, das über etwas zu wachsen droht_

_- Alfred Polgar -_

**2. Kapitel – Kopfüber ins Chaos**

„BELL, wenn du nicht in einer Viertelstunde in kompletter Ausrüstung auf dem Quidditchfeld stehst, verdonnere ich dich zu einer Woche Einzeltraining und 100 Extra-Sit-Ups"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schoss Katie hoch, verlor, da sie ziemlich nah am Rand lag, das Gleichgewicht und fiel mitsamt ihrer Decke rücklings aus dem Bett. Noch reichlich benommen von dieser rüden Art geweckt zu werden, realisierte sie erst nach und nach, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, sondern in ihrem WG-Zimmer befand. Leise stöhnend versuchte sie, sich aus der Decke zu befreien, gab dann jedoch auf und blieb resignierend auf dem Rücken liegen.

‚_Das gibt einen gewaltigen blauen Fleck an der Hüfte und wenn ich Pech habe, humpele ich tagelang'_, schoss ihr dabei durch den Kopf.

„Faszinierend, wie das immer noch funktioniert", kam eine belustigte Stimme von der Tür.

Langsam drehte Katie den Kopf nach rechts und sah Oliver, nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, grinsend am Türrahmen lehnend.

„Seh' bloß zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Wood, sonst bringe ich dich um", war ihr mühsam beherrschter Kommentar darauf.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort, Bell. Damit hast du mir früher schon gedroht und es nie wahr gemacht", konterte Oliver, „Also komm auf die Füße, wenn du Kaffee haben willst. Lindsey hat gerade welchen gekocht"

„OK", lenkte sie ein und Oliver verschwand ins Erdgeschoss, wodurch er ihr leise gemurmeltes „...und irgendwann zahl ich dir das alles heim" nicht mitbekam.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich aus irrem Deckengewirr befreit und war ins Badezimmer verschwunden, wo sie sich schnell die Zähne putzte, die Haare kämmte und diese dann zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband.

Danach lief sie barfuss die Wendeltreppe von dem im Obergeschoss liegenden Schlafbereich ins Wohnzimmer runter. In der Küche angekommen genehmigte sie sich gleich dem frisch gebrühten Kaffee und sah Oliver zu, wie dieser sich durch seine Post wühlte.

„Ist das immer so viel?", fragte sie und sah dabei auf den Haufen Pergament, der sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch auftürmte.

„Viel?", antwortete Lindsey ihr, „Das ist noch gar nichts. Du solltest mal sehen, was hier aufläuft, wenn die Saison erst wieder angefangen hat. Dann geht das hier erst richtig los. Im Gegensatz dazu ist das hier noch überschaubar"

„Na, ich weiß nicht", meinte Katie skeptisch und nippte an ihrer Tasse, „Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, die ganze Post von einer Agentur bearbeiten zu lassen? Auf Dauer hast du doch gar keine Zeit das alles zu erledigen und wenn das noch mehr wird,..."

„Das meiste wird auch von einer Agentur erledigt", erklärte Oliver, „Vor allem das, was mit der Presse zu tun hat. Nichts gegen dich, aber die sollen mich bloß in Ruhe lassen. Das ist ein ganz übler Haufen"

„Zugegeben", war Katies Antwort darauf, „Aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen und die solltest du nicht bestrafen, nur weil der Rest Aasgeier sind"

„Mag sein, aber ich halte mich da lieber ganz zurück. Dann kann ich auch nicht mehr falsch zitiert werden und mir werden nicht noch mal die Worte im Mund umgedreht. Das hatte ich einmal und das hat mir gereicht"

„Das heißt, du gibst auch weiter nur bei offiziell vorgeschriebenen Pressekonferenzen ein Statement ab und das auch nur so knapp wie möglich?", fasste Katie den Stand der Dinge in Worte.

„Genau. Und ich würde nicht mal das tun, wenn ich es nicht müsste", bestätigte Oliver.

„Und das Mysterium Oliver Wood hat weiterhin Bestand, meine sehr verehrten Leserinnen und Leser. Allerdings geben wir die Hoffnung nicht auf es irgendwann einmal doch noch zu lösen"

Dieser sarkastische Kommentar brachte Lindsey herzhaft zum Lachen und auch Oliver konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Ist wirklich dumm gelaufen für ihre Kollegen, Ms. Bell", meinte er belustigt.

„Tja, die werden sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„OK Leute. Ich mach mich auf die Socken. Bis heute Abend, falls dann jemand von euch da sein sollte. Ich hoffe, heute wird es nicht allzu stressig", seufzte Lindsey und verschwand in Richtung Kamin.

Lindsey war Heilerin und seit Jahren im St. Mungos im ständigen Einsatz auf der Notfallstation. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit und ging ganz darin auf, doch ab und zu hatte sie auch Tage, in denen sie viel lieber einen ruhigen und langweiligen Job hätte. Heute war so ein Tag.

In der Küche war Oliver gerade aufgestanden um sich einen weiteren Kaffee ein zu schenken. Als er sich umdrehte um Katie zu fragen, ob sie auch noch einen wollte, sah diese ihn nachdenklich an. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief und hob er die linke Augenbraue.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du mir gerade auf meine Boxershorts starrst, Bell?"

„Kann schon sein. Viele Möglichkeiten gibst du mir ja nicht, wo ich hinstarren könnte. Dein T-Shirt ist nämlich nicht gerade ein Knaller", antwortete sie und sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

Oliver sah an sich herunter. Er trug heute morgen ein ziemlich weites und verwaschenes graues Shirt, dass seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte und dazu eine tiefschwarze, nagelneue Boxershorts mit einem glänzend silbernen, chinesischen Schriftzeichen auf dem linken Bein.

„Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht, aber zum Glück sieht es ja keine außer dir", erwiderte er nach eingehender Betrachtung seiner Garderobe.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele dafür töten würden, den großen Oliver Wood mal so zu sehen?"

„Wie? In Schlabber-T-shirt und zerzausten Haaren?", fragte dieser verdutzt.

„In Boxershorts und am besten völlig ohne dieses T-Shirt", gab sie zurück, „Vielleicht sollte ich heimlich Fotos von dir schießen und dann meistbietend an die Presse versteigern"

„Wage es ja nicht. Aber da wir schon mal beim Thema sind, wo arbeitest du eigentlich jetzt?"

„Interessiert dich das wirklich? Ich dachte, du willst mit der Presse nichts zu tun haben?"

„Will ich auch nicht. Trotzdem interessiert es mich, wo meine Freunde arbeiten und ob es ihnen da gefällt"

„Mir gefällt es da sehr gut. Ich habe nette Kollegen und einen interessanten Auftrag", antwortete Katie wage.

„Und du erzählst mir nicht, was für einer das ist, oder?", fragte er sie

„Nicht, bevor ich nicht einen entscheidenden Schritt weitergekommen bin", war ihre Antwort darauf.

„Na gut. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg dabei. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass du es schaffst. Ich kenne dich. Du lässt dich so leicht nicht abschütteln", meinte Oliver

„Definitiv nicht. Den Auftrag werde ich zum Abschluß bringen. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen", grinste sie ihn an, „Und? Was steht bei dir heute noch so an?"

„Pressekonferenz zum Saisonbeginn", seufzte Oliver, „Die ganze Meute wird da sein und über uns herfallen und Löcher in den Bauch fragen. Ich wünschte, es wäre schon vorbei. Ich hasse solche Tage. Und bei dir?"

„Du Armer. Aber du wirst es schon überleben", bemitleidigte sie ihn, „Wir haben noch eine kleine Krisensitzung wegen einer Sache, die schief zu laufen droht und dann habe ich noch einen Außentermin, der für meinen Auftrag wichtig ist. Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Tag"

„Na dann. Auf in den Kampf", kommentierte er, stellte den Kaffeebecher in das Spülbecken und verschwand in sein Zimmer um sich für die Pressekonferenz entsprechend zu kleiden.

„Bis nachher, Wood. Du wirst dich heute noch gewaltig wundern", murmelte sie leise und stellte ihren Becher zu seinem ins Spülbecken. Dabei lief ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er erfuhr, für welches Magazin sie schrieb und was ihr Auftrag war, für den er ihr so viel Erfolg gewünscht hatte. Das würde er noch bereuen, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Mit diesem Gedanken verließ sie die Küche um in ihr Zimmer zurück zu gehen. In einer halben Stunde musste sie im Büro sein und in knapp 1 ½ Stunden war die Pressekonferenz, an der sie ebenfalls, zusammen mit Roger, teilnehmen würde.

Obwohl sie erst seit ein paar Tagen bei Oliver und Lindsey wohnte, fühlte sie sic hier schon wie zu Hause. Das lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass sie wieder mit jemandem zusammen wohnte. In Hogwarts hatte sie sich mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang einen Schlafsaal geteilt und zu Hause bei ihren Eltern war sie auch nie wirklich alleine gewesen. Erst in den letzten Jahren als freie Reporterin war sie oft alleine und es hatte ihr nicht wirklich gefallen. Sie brauchte die Gesellschaft anderer.

Als sie die Eule an Lindsey abgeschickt hatte, hatte sie nicht wirklich mit einer schnellen Antwort gerechnet, aber Lindsey hatte sie wieder mal eines besseren gelehrt. Hellauf begeistert darüber, dass ihre alte Freundin aus Hogwartstagen wieder in London war, hatte sie gleich eine Antwort losgeschickt und die beiden hatten sich schon am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse getroffen.

Wie schon in Hogwarts kamen die beiden prächtig miteinander aus und ehe Katie sich versah, saß sie schon auf der gemütlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer der Wood-Geschwister. Als Oliver nach dem Training nach Hause kam, war er zwar erst ein wenig überrascht, gerade Katie bei sich zu Hause zu sehen, war aber sofort damit einverstanden, ihr das freie Zimmer zu vermieten.

Und so war Katie schon zwei Tage später mit Hilfe von Fred und George in die Wood'sche Wohnung eingezogen. Natürlich war mit solchen Umzugshelfern nicht alles reibungslos abgelaufen, aber Katie fand, dass sich der Schaden in Grenzen hielt. Die Deckenlampe von ihrer Großtante Berta hatte sie noch nie leiden können und sie nur aufbewahrt, weil sie bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sich eine andere zu kaufen. Dazu wurde sie an diesem Tag praktisch gezwungen, da George beim Versuch, sie durch das Treppenauge der Wendeltreppe senkrecht nach oben und dann in ihr Zimmer schweben zu lassen mit zuviel Schwung gegen das Treppengeländer schweben ließ. Dabei nahm sie soviel Schaden, das selbst der beste „Reparo-Spruch" sie nicht mehr richten konnte. Katie nahm es relativ gelassen auf und zog gleich in Begleitung von Lindsey los um sich eine neue Lampe zu kaufen.

In der Zwischenzeit räumten Die Weasleys unter der Aufsicht von Oliver ihr Zimmer weiter ein. Das hatten sie durchaus gut hingekriegt. Da Katie eine recht ähnliche Lebenseinstellung hatte wie die zwei, hatte sie nur Kleinigkeiten ändern müssen und mit der neuen Farbe ihres Gummibaums, konnte sie sich arrangieren. Wer hatte schon einen feuerroten Gummibaum? Wie es allerdings zu diesem plötzlichen Farbwechsel von Standardgrün auf Feuerrot gekommen war, wollte ihr niemand so recht erzählen, aber das würde sie noch herausfinden.

Inzwischen hatte Katie sich angezogen und war fertig zum Aufbruch. Larry wollte vor ihrem Termin bei der Pressekonferenz noch ein kurzes Meeting wegen der Pressepässe abhalten und so musste sie noch erst in die Redaktion, statt direkt ins Quidditchstadion von Puddlemere United. Diese Konferenz war ohne Pressepass kein Problem, da sie in einem öffentlich zugänglichen Raum des Stadions abgehalten wurde und praktisch jeder, der einen Ausweis von seiner eigenen Zeitung vorweisen konnte reinkam. Schwierig wurde es erst, wenn man in den Spielertunnel im nicht öffentlichen Teil des Stadions wollte. Dann brauchte man einen speziellen, vom Ministerium ausgestellten Pressepass.

„Ich hoffe, Percy rückt die Pässe raus", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie die Treppe runterlief, „Sonst wird es eng für uns"

Als sie vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ankam, fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen blauen Umschlag, der auf dem Kaminsims stand. _„Für Katie"_ stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben drauf. Verdutzt nahm Katie ihn von dort herunter und öffnete ihn.

_Hi Kates_

_Jeder Spieler von Puddlemere bekommt pro Saison fünf „All-Areas-Pässe" für Freunde und Familie. Damit kann man vor und nach dem Spiel in die Teile des Stadions, wo Presse und Zuschauer keinen Zutritt haben und man etwas privater sein kann. Einer davon liegt in diesem Umschlag. Er ist für dich, da ich weiß, dass du mindestens genauso quidditchverrückt bist wie ich. _

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihn annimmst, und hoffe, dass du ihn nicht gegen mich oder das Team verwendest._

_Wir sehen uns heute Abend_

_Oliver_

„Wow, das gibt's ja gar nicht", flüsterte Katie nachdem sie ihn zweimal durchgelesen hatte, um ganz sicher zu sein. Dann griff sie in den Umschlag und holte einen glänzenden, an einem Puddlemere United Band hängenden, Ausweis hervor.

„Wood, du hast entweder ein absolutes Urvertrauen in mich oder du bist komplett irre, denn sonst schenkt man nicht einfach so einer Vollblutreporterin wie mir eine Freifahrtschein ins Allerheiligste von Puddlemere United"

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie den Ausweis. Doch dann lief ein schelmisches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Ausweis ihr noch mal einen sehr guten Dienst erweisen würde. Hochzufrieden steckte sie ihn in ihre Umhangtasche, griff nach der Flohpuderdose und machte sich auf den Weg in die Redaktion.

‚_Wuuuuusch'_

Zusammen mit einer Riesenaschewolke wirbelte Katie in die Eingangshalle von „Quidditch Monthly", wo sie unmittelbar vor Percy Weasley zu stehen kam.

Hustend und mit der Hand vor sich hin wedelnd versuchte dieser, sich wieder zu frischer Luft zu verhelfen, was ihm allerdings kläglich misslang.

„Was zur_...(hust)..._Hölle_...(hust)...(hust)..._?", hustete er.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley. Ich nehme an, Sie haben uns die Pressepässe vorbeigebracht", ignorierte Katie sein Gefluche und strahlte ihn mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln an, das sie aufbringen konnte.

Percy stand wie vom Donner gerührt dar und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Katie?", brachte er schließlich krächzend hervor, „Was machst _...(hust)..._ du denn hier?"

„Arbeiten?", war ihre Antwort, die sie so rüberbrachte, als wäre sie sich scheinbar selber nicht sicher, was sie hier tat

„Hier? Seit wann das?", fragte er irritiert

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber die Antwort ist: Seit letzten Montag", erwiderte Katie hochmütig und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich die Asche vom Umhang klopfte

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich so ein zu sauen? Hast du kein bisschen Respekt vor Ministeriumsangestellten?", fauchte er sie jetzt an

„Doch. Natürlich habe ich das. Wenn sie wichtig sind. Und da ich hier gerade keinen wirklich wichtigen Ministeriumsangestellten sehe, sondern nur einen Assistenten von einem wirklich wichtigen Ministeriumsangestellten, bin ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst", antwortete sie ihm mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag

„Nicht wichtig? Ich habe euch gerade die ach so wichtigen Pressepässe gebracht und du sagst, ich bin nicht wichtig? Wenn ich sie euch nicht gebracht hätte, ..."

„...hätte sie uns jemand anderes gebracht", unterbrach sie ihn, „Du bist nicht unersetzbar, Percy. Du warst es in Hogwarts nicht und du bist es auch im Ministerium nicht. Kapier das endlich. Und was das bisschen Asche angeht, über das du dich gerade so aufregst, so kann ich dir nur sagen, dass das schwerlich meine Schuld ist. Ich habe nicht danach gefragt, über Liverpool umgeleitet zu werden, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern. Ich lege die Flohnetztwerk - Reinigungstage nicht fest. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich habe noch ein wichtiges Meeting, zu dem ich nicht zu spät kommen will."

„He, untersteh dich, jetzt abzuhauen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig...Katie...KATIE BELL, bleib stehen", brüllte er ihr hinterher, so dass die Empfangshexe ihn verärgert ansah.

Katie ignorierte ihn und ging durch die große Glastür in das Großraumbüro der Redaktion.

Vor sich hin fluchend und noch immer voller Asche griff Percy nach dem Flohpulver.

„Zauberreiministerium", brummte er und war gleich darauf verschwunden.

„Blöder Angeber", murmelte die Emfangshexe vor sich hin und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, „Dem gehört mal der aufgeblasene Kopf auf die richtige Größe zurückgeschrumpft"

Drinnen in der Redaktion ging es derzeit zu, wie in einem Hühnerstall. Larry, der Chef von „QM", rannte wie ein kopfloser Hahn von einem Schreibtisch zum nächsten und ging seinen Reportern mal wieder gewaltig auf die Nerven. Dass seine nicht sehr intelligente, wasserstoffblonde Sekretärin dabei immer hinter ihm herwuselte, machte alles noch schlimmer, als es sowieso schon war.

„Ms. Bell, da sind sie ja. Das Meeting fällt aus. Hier ist ihr Pressepass. Ist gerade frisch angekommen. Sie gehen dann sofort mit Mr. Davis zur Puddlemere Pressekonferenz. Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie einen guten Platz bekommen. Erste Reihe. Mitte. Da hat man alles am besten im Blick und man wird gut gesehen. Mr. Davies?...Mr. Davies?...", ratterte Larry ohne Luft zu holen runter, drückte ihr ihren Pressepass in die Hand und sah sich suchend nach Roger um.

„Hier", antwortete der Gesuchte, der gerade aus der Küche kam.

„Stellen sie den Kaffee weg und machen sie dass sie loskommen. Wir brauchen einen guten Bericht. Nun machen sie schon"

Ungeduldig drückte er Roger dessen Pressepass in die Hand und riss ihm die Kaffeetasse aus derselben.

„Zu Befehl, Chef. Wird zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt", gab er zur Antwort und salutierte vor Larry.

Dieser sah ihn nur etwas verwirrt an und rauschte gefolgt von Nicolette in die Richtung ab, aus der er gekommen war. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Katie um, die sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

„Na was meinst du? Wollen wir?", fragte er dann

„Auf jeden Fall. Bevor Mr. Gummiflummi uns noch den Kopf abreisst", antwortete sie lachend und wischte sich dabei die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Mr. Gummiflummi?", fragte Roger lachend

„Naja, heute eher Mr. Pingpongball. Das scheint je zu stark variieren. Letzten Montag hüpfte er wie ein wild gewordener Gummiflummi durch den Konferenzraum und heute spielt er Pingpongball. Der Gute ist ja kaum zu bremsen", erklärte sie und sah dabei zu Larry und Nicolette rüber, die gerade durch die Redaktion wuselten.

„Netter Vergleich. Kreativ warst du schon immer", gab Roger zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang.

„Mr. Hancock! Ms. Dawson! Wo stecken sie?", hörten sie Larry noch brüllen, kurz bevor die Tür zuschlug.

„Da kann er lange suchen", war Rogers Kommentar, „Die sind schon vor ´ner Viertelstunde weg zur Canons Pressekonferenz"

„Ohne Pressepässe?", fragte Katie, als sie zum Kamin gingen

„Mit", antwortete Roger, „Alec hat sie entgegengenommen, weil Larry gerade auf der Toilette war. Er hat seinen und Joanas gleich eingesteckt und ihm die anderen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt."

„Na wenn das so ist. Sieht nicht so aus, als ob unser Big Boss das schon gemerkt hat", meinte Katie

„Nicht wirklich", meinte Roger darauf und sah sie an, „Bist du soweit?"

„Klar, kann los gehen", antwortete sie

Roger nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer, dass sofort smaragdgrün aufloderte und trat hinein.

„Puddlemere United Quidditchstadion", sagte er laut und mit einem _‚Wusch'_ war er verschwunden.

Katie tat es ihm gleich und kurz darauf wirbelte auch sie durch das Flohnetzwerk Richtung Puddlemerestadion.

Im Presseraum von Puddlemere United war die Hölle los. Überall wimmelte es von Reportern, Fotografen, Sicherheitsleuten und sonstigen Hilfskräften, die versuchten, den Massen an Presseleuten Herr zu werden.

„Das ist ja irre. Mit so einem Ansturm hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd und drängte sich so weit wie möglich nach vorne durch.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Ich auch nicht", meinte Roger und bemühte sich, an ihr dran zu bleiben, „Glaubst du, wir kriegen noch einen Platz in der vordersten Reihe?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sieht schon ziemlich voll aus", antwortete Katie und sah sich zweifelnd zu ihm um.

„Wir sollten es von verschiedenen Seiten aus versuchen. Ich gehe mal nach rechts rüber und versuche es von da. Wink einfach, wenn du was erreichst", schlug Roger vor.

„OK", ging Katie auf den Vorschlag ein und schon war Roger im Gewühl verschwunden.

Katie versuchte es unterdessen von der linken Seite aus einen guten Platz in der ersten oder zweiten Reihe zu bekommen, wurde aber von einem Ordner aufgehalten.

„Tut mir Leid Miss. Suchen sie sich bitte weiter hinten einen Platz. Hier vorne ist schon alles belegt", wies er sie an und deutete dorthin, von wo sie gerade kam.

„Und was ist mit denen da?", fragt sie ihn und wies auf einige freie Plätze in der Mitte der ersten Reihe.

„Die sind reserviert", antwortete er

„Seit wann kann man den bei einer Pressekonferenz Plätze reservieren. Wo gibt's denn so was. Bisher ging es doch immer nach dem Motto: Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst", widersprach sie ihm und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es gibt Ausnahmen", sagte er nur und versperrte ihr auch weiterhin den Weg.

„Und wer sind diese Ausnahmen?", fragte sie stur

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht befugt ihnen das zu sagen", antwortete er genauso stur, „Dürfte ich sie jetzt bitten, wieder nach hinten zu gehen?"

Katie sah ihn einen Moment an und ließ dann ihren Blick durch den Raum zu Roger schweifen. Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er hob nur bedauernd die Arme. Es sah so aus, als ob ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich im hinteren Teil des Raums einen Platz zu suchen. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht, denn dann saßen sie ziemlich weit weg vom Geschehen und konnten eigentlich gleich wieder gehen. Die Chancen, von hinten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen um Fragen stellen zu können, war gleich Null. Frustriert wollte Katie sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Entschlossen ging sie auf den Ordner zu.

„Ich sagte doch dass sie nach hinten gehen sollen, Miss. Hier ist alles besetzt", wies er sie jetzt leicht genervt an.

„Nun, ich sehe dort vorne noch einige freie Plätze und ich denke, sie werden mich und meinen Kollegen dorthin durchlassen", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er sie neugierig.

„Weil ich sonst gezwungen bin, nach der Pressekonferenz in den Umkleidebereich zu gehen, um mir dort meine Fragen beantworten zu lassen. Von dort hinten habe ich nämlich keine Chance sie loszuwerden", antwortete sie und sah, wie er sie misstrauisch ansah, „Und ich denke nicht, dass sie dafür verantwortlich sein wollen"

„Miss, sie würden damit Hausfriedensbruch begehen und ich kann sie umgehend rausschmeißen und ihnen außerdem Hausverbot erteilen, das wissen sie, oder?", vergewisserte er sich

„Ich habe nicht vor, Hausfriedensbruch zu begehen", antwortete sie, während sie mit ihrer rechten Hand in ihrer Umhangtasche wühlte, „Ich denke, hiermit habe ich die Berechtigung dort zu sein oder sind sie anderer Meinung?"

Triumphierend hielt sie ihm ihren All-Areas-Pass unter die Nase, den ihr Oliver heute Morgen geschenkt hatte und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Vollkommen verblüfft sah der Ordner diesen an.

„Wo haben sie den denn her?", fragte er leicht irritiert

„Von einem Spieler", antwortete sie wage, „Und? Sind wir uns einig?"

„Sie garantieren, dass sie nur hier ihre Fragen stellen und nachher nicht mehr in den Umkleidebereich gehen?", fragte er noch mal nach

„Ich garantiere, dass ich heute nicht mehr in den Umkleidebereich gehe und irgend jemanden mit Fragen belästige, wenn sie mir und meinem Kollegen jetzt einen der Plätze in der vorderen Reihe geben", bestätigte sie ihm.

Einen Moment lang sah er sie noch an, als ob er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er sie nun durchlassen sollte oder nicht. Dann aber war er wohl zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre, hier nachzugeben, als sie später im Umkleidebereich vorzufinden, denn dort durfte sie ja mit ihrem All-Areas-Pass hin. Allerdings fragte er sich immer noch, wo eine Reporterin einen solchen Pass herhatte.

„Also gut, aber wehe, ich erwische sie nachher dort. Dann schmeiße ich sie raus. All-Areas-Pass hin oder her", knurrte sie und trat zur Seite.

Katie steckte ihren Pass wieder in die Tasche, bevor Roger ihn sah, der jetzt hinter ihr aufgetaucht war und ging an dem Ordner vorbei. Als dieser Roger den Weg versperrte, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich sagte, mein Kollege und ich", fauchte sie ihn an

Mit finsterer Miene ließ er schließlich auch Roger passieren. Dieser grinste den Ordner dabei nur überlegen an und lief dann hinter Katie her in die erste Reihe.

„Wow Sweetheart. Du kannst ja richtig gefährlich klingen. Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Der Ordner auf der anderen Seite hat absolut nicht mit sich reden lassen"

„Ich hatte sehr überzeugende Argumente, mein Lieber. Da hatte der arme Kerl keine Chance gegen", antwortete sie ihm

„Möchte ich wissen, welche?", fragte er zweifelnd

„Nein, möchtest du nicht", antwortete sie

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Wirklich nicht. Betriebsgeheimnis"

„OK, hab verstanden. Du weihst mich nicht in deine Kampftaktiken ein"

„Genauso ist es"

Inzwischen waren sie in der ersten Reihe angekommen. Kaum hatten sie ihre Plätze eingenommen, als sich auch schon die Tür an der linken Seite des Podiums öffnete und das Team, gefolgt vom Trainerstab hereinkam und an den beiden großen Tischen auf dem Podium Platz nahmen.

Am vorderen Tisch saßen die Spieler. Oliver als Kapitän des Teams saß dabei in der Mitte. Rechts von ihm saßen die Jäger und links die beiden Treiber und die Sucherin. Am hinteren, etwas erhöht stehenden, Tisch saßen der Headcoach, sowie die einzelnen Spezialtrainer.

Angelina saß, von Katie aus gesehen, ganz links und sah sich scheinbar völlig gelassen im Raum um, aber Katie wusste es besser. Angelina war alles andere als gelassen. Sie hasste es, wenn alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren und alle nur darauf warteten, dass sie irgend etwas sagte, was für Zündstoff sorgte. So gesehen konnte sie Oliver und seine Pressescheuheit gut verstehen. Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie lieber Trainerin als Spielerin geworden war, obwohl sie definitiv im Profiquidditch eine ganz Große geworden wäre. Allerdings hatte sie sich inzwischen auch als Jägercoach einen ganz guten Namen gemacht und Puddlemere musste in der letzten Saison ihr Gehalt noch einmal kräftig anheben, damit sie nicht zu einem anderen Team wechselte.

Mittlerweile war Ruhe eingekehrt und alle warteten darauf, dass der Headcoach die Pressekonferenz eröffnete. Dieser trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann in das Tischmegaphon, dass jeder Spieler und Trainer vor sich stehen hatte.

„Ich begrüße sie ganz herzlich bei uns im Stadion von Puddlemere United. Wir sind ganz ehrlich etwas überrascht. Mit so vielen Vertretern der Presse haben wir nicht wirklich gerechnet. Wenn bei der Konferenz bei den Chudley Canons heute genauso viel los ist, dürften die Redaktionen im ganzen Land wie leergefegt sein. Ob das jetzt an den guten Leistungen unseres Teams in der vorigen Saison liegt, dass so viele von ihnen hier sind, oder an der wachsenden Beliebtheit unserer Spieler, bleibt noch zu klären. Wie auch immer. Wir hoffen jedenfalls, dass wir in diesem Jahr wieder genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser abschneiden werden.

Als erstes möchte ich ihnen heute unsere neue Sucherin vorstellen. Meenal Cummings wird ab sofort Ray Baldwin ersetzen, der überraschender Weise doch noch zu den Chudley Canons gewechselt ist. Ms. Cummings hat erst in diesem Sommer ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und war eigentlich erst einmal für das Reserveteam vorgesehen. Das hat sich jetzt allerdings kurzfristig geändert. Sie macht sich ganz gut bei uns und wir sind sehr zufrieden mit ihr. Wir hoffen, dass sie sich bei uns wohl fühlt und uns ein Weilchen erhalten bleibt. Dass sie derzeit das einzige weibliche Mitglied im Hauptteam ist, sollte sie dabei nicht stören.

Außerdem ist in diesem Jahr Scott Harper als Jäger ins Hauptteam aufgestiegen und ersetzt damit Phil Tanner, der ja, wie ihnen allen bekannt ist, am Ende der letzten Saison vom Profiquidditch zurückgetreten ist. Er ist jetzt für uns als Talentscout tätig.

Als letztes bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass wir von Puddlemere United sehr froh darüber sind, unseren Jägercoach halten zu können. Ms. Johnson hatte eine sehr gutes Angebot von der Konkurrenz erhalte und spielte mit dem Gedanken uns zu verlassen. Allerdings hatte Puddlemere United wohl die richtigen Argumente, um sie zum bleiben zu bewegen. Ms. Johnson hat für drei weitere Jahre bei uns unterschrieben.

So, dass war es erst mal von uns aus. Jetzt sind sie dran. Stellen sie ihre Fragen"

Es war, als wäre das Tor zur Hölle aufgestoßen worden. Überall reckten und streckten sich die Pressevertreter, fuchtelten mit den Armen oder versuchten, mit lautstarken Rufen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Katie hatte, als der Headcoach mit der Begrüßung begonnen hatte, ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder rausgeholt, während Roger seine Kamera in Position gebracht hatte.

Der Headcoach erteilte unterdessen einer jungen Hexe in der dritten Reihe das Wort.

„Debra Parker, Teen Witch", stellte sie sich vor, „Ms. Cummings, was ist das für ein Gefühl, von Hogwarts aus direkt für das Hauptteam eines Profiteams verpflichtet zu werden?"

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, macht es mir schon ein wenig Angst", antwortete sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, die allerdings nicht von ihren leicht zitternden Händen ablenken konnte, „Aber ich bin hier sehr herzlich aufgenommen worden und das Training läuft gut"

„Was ist, ihrer Meinung nach, der größte Unterschied zwischen einer Trainingseinheit hier und einer in Hogwarts?"

„Hauptsächlich der, dass ich hier nicht mehr so viel zu sagen habe", meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „Ich war drei Jahre lang der Kapitän der Ravenclawmannschaft und es von daher gewohnt, das Training zu leiten. Das ist hier logischerweise nicht mehr so und daran musste ich mich erst mal gewöhnen"

„Waren sie ein guter Teamkapitän?"

Bei dieser Frage lachte sie kurz laut auf.

„Naja, wir haben in der Zeit zweimal den Hogwartspokal gewonnen, aber ob ich wirklich gut war als Kapitän, sollten sie besser mein damaliges Team fragen. Ich habe von denen oft zu hören bekommen, dass ich Quidditch viel zu ernst nehme und teilweise fanatische Züge annehme"

Katies Blick ging bei dieser Antwort unwillkürlich zu Oliver, der lautlos vor sich hinlachte und zu Meenal rübersah. Angelina hatte unterdessen Katie entdeckt und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie wies mit den Augen zu Oliver rüber, worauf Katie gespielt gefrustet die Augen verdrehte und dann ebenfalls grinste

Inzwischen hatte sich ein Reporter von Witch Weekly erhoben.

„Ms. Cummings, wann haben sie erfahren, dass sie für das Hauptteam verpflichtet werden sollen und nicht für das Reserveteam?"

„Zum Glück erst nach den NEWT's-Prüfungen. Hätte ich es davor erfahren, wären meine Abschlussnoten bestimmt hundsmiserabel geworden. Ich habe drei Tage am Stück vor Panik gezittert, nachdem ich es erfahren hatte und mich nicht aus meinem Schlafsaal getraut", antwortete sie und hatte damit die Lacher auf ihrer Seite.

Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter zwischen Reportern, Trainern und Spielern, wobei das Hauptaugenmerk eindeutig auf den beiden Neuzugängen und Oliver lag, bis schließlich Katie das Wort ergriff.

„Katie Bell von Quidditch Monthly", stellte sie sich vor und sah, wie Olivers Kopf ruckartig zu ihr herumfuhr. Beinahe hätte sie dabei laut aufgelacht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu herrlich, „Ms. Johnson, stimmt es, dass sie sowohl von den Canons, als auch von den Tornados recht hochdotierte Vertragsangebote hatten?"

Mit schmalen Augen sah Angelina sie an.

‚_Du weißt genau, was für Angebote ich hatte. Schließlich hast du mir bei der Entscheidung geholfen und mir Tipps für die Vertragsverhandlungen gegeben',_ sagte ihr Blick.

Herausfordernd sah Katie sie an.

‚_Ich weiß, aber ich will es von dir hören, damit ich es auch offiziell weiß',_ gab sie ebenso stumm wie Angelina zurück.

„Ich denke, entscheidend ist, dass das Angebot von Puddlemere United mich letzten Endes am meisten überzeugt hat. Da ist es vollkommen egal, von wem ich die anderen Angebote hatte", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Was für ein Angebot hat ihnen denn Puddlemere United gemacht?", bohrte Katie weiter nach

„Ein gutes. Über die einzelnen Vertragsbedingungen wissen außer mir allerdings nur das Management von Puddlemere United, mein Lebensgefährte, sowie meine engsten Freunde Bescheid und das wird auch so bleiben", war ihre Antwort darauf, was Katie einen belustigten Seitenblick von Roger einbrachte.

„Danke Ms. Johnson", meinte Katie ohne auf Rogers Blick zu reagieren, „Mr. Wood, wie stehen meinen Chancen, ihnen in dieser Saison ein Exklusivinterview zu entlocken?"

„Nun, Ms...Bell, richtig?...Sie kennen die Regeln. Außer auf offiziellen Pressekonferenzen wie diesen, werden sie kein Statement von mir bekommen", antwortete er ihr schmunzelnd.

„Sie werden sich nicht ewig von der Presse fernhalten können, Mr. Wood. Irgendwann werden sie dieses Interview geben müssen", konterte Katie und sah ihn spöttisch lächelnd an.

„Das einige, was ich muss, ist auf dem Quidditchfeld gute Leistungen bringen", war sein Kommentar darauf.

Im Raum war es unterdessen so still, das man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte. Dieses kleine Rededuell wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen.

„Gute Leistungen gibt es aber nicht auf Garantieschein. Auch sie haben schlechte Tage und dann brauchen sie etwas, um bei ihren Fans im Gespräch zu bleiben", lies sie nicht locker.

„Schlechte Tage sind kein Grund, mein Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit breittreten zu lassen. Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, um solche Tage zu vergessen und beim nächsten mal wieder gut zu spielen", blieb Oliver hartnäckig und Katie konnte ihm ansehen, wie er dieses Rededuell genoss. Solche Diskussionen hatten sie zu Hogwartszeiten schon oft geführt und meistens war er dabei der Sieger gewesen, obwohl sie es ihm meist nicht einfach gemacht hatte.

„Andere Möglichkeiten? Zum Beispiel zu versuchen, sich in der Dusche zu ertränken?", holte sie zum entscheidenden Schlag aus.

Mit dieser Anspielung auf das Spiel in seinem letzten Schuljahr, als sie bei strömenden Regen gegen Hufflepuff gespielt und verloren hatten, weil Harry von seinem Besen gestürzt war und Cedric den Schnatz gefangen hatte, erwischte sie ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Sie bemerkte, wie er einen Moment brauchte um sich zu fangen. Diesen Moment nutzte Roger, um ein Foto zu schießen, was Oliver einen verwirrten Blick entlockte. Schließlich befreite der Headcoach Oliver aus seiner misslichen Lage.

„Ich denke, die Duschgewohnheiten der Spieler stehen hier nicht zur Debatte. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie hier gewesen sind und wünsche ihnen und uns eine spannende und erfolgreiche Saison", beendete dieser die Pressekonferenz.

Die Spieler und Trainer erhoben sich und verließen den Raum durch die Seitentür. Oliver warf Katie dabei noch einen langen Blick zu, den diese ohne Probleme standhielt. Unterdessen leerte sich der Raum. Katie und Roger schlossen sich dem Strom der Presseleute an, die jetzt aus der Tür zu den Kaminen in der Vorhalle strömten um so schnell wie möglich in ihre Redaktionen zurück zu kehren. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten viele von ihnen noch einen Artikel in ihre Abendausgaben bekommen.

Da Quidditch Monthly nur einmal im Monat erschien, hatten Katie und Roger diesen Druck nicht und konnten sich Zeit lassen. Katie entgingen die Blicke nicht, die ihr zugeworfen wurden. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Namen hatte und spätestens heute Abend war es im ganzen Land bekannt, dass sie Oliver Wood herausgefordert und einen ersten kleinen Sieg eingefahren hatte.

„Du hast Wood eiskalt erwischt", meinte Roger plötzlich und sah sie lächelnd an, „Ich nehme an, du hast auf das Hufflepuffspiel in seinem letzten Jahr angespielt?"

„Volltreffer. Da hat er nicht mit gerechnet", lachte sie

„Absolut nicht. Sein Gesicht war herrlich. Das wird ein geniales Foto. Bei ihm habe ich's mir für eine ganze Weile verscherzt", freute sich Roger

„Nun ja, ich hoffentlich nicht. Ich will ja schließlich noch was von ihm. Beruflich versteht sich", fügte sie hinzu, als sie bemerkte, wie Roger sie daraufhin angrinste

„Natürlich", bestätigte er todernst, was ihm einen Boxhieb gegen die Schulter einbrachte, woraufhin er in Gelächter ausbrach.

„He, nimm mich gefälligst ernst", fuhr sie ihn an

„Tue ich doch", antwortete er, „Ganz im ernst, ich nehme dich ernst. Ich glaube sogar ganz im ernst, dass du weißt, was in Johnsons Vertrag drinsteht und wie die anderen Angebote ausgesehen haben"

„Weiß ich auch", bestätigte sie, „Aber ich weiß es nun mal nicht offiziell und kann es darum nicht verwenden, wenn ich nicht einen Riesenkrach mit einer meiner besten Freundinnen riskieren will"

„Schöne Zwickmühle", brachte Roger diese Tatsache auf den Punkt.

„Du sagst es", stimmte Katie ihm zu, „Ich bin gerade mal ein paar Tage in London und stecke schon wieder kopfüber im Chaos"

* * *

**A/N: **So, da wäre das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch genauso gefallen, wie das letzte. 

Ich weiß ganz ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so genau, was passiert, wenn Katie und Oliver am Abend beide nach Hause kommen, da ich zwar einen groben Storyüberblick habe, aber nicht weiß, was in den einzelnen Kapiteln so passiert.

Lassen wir uns also gemeinsam überraschen, wie es weiter geht.


	4. 3 Kapitel It's showtime

**Disclaimer: **Wenn dies hier alles mein geistiges Eigentum wäre, würde es nicht bei stehen, sondern im Bücherregal einer Buchhandlung. Außerdem wäre mein Konto dann nicht so grauenvoll mager. Also alles wie gehabt: Nix meins, alles Joannes (na ja, fast alles ;-) )

**A/N: **Da ich das letzte Kapitel sternenstauner gewidmet habe, da sie meine erste Reviewerin war, möchte ich dieses Kapitel pete widmen. Dank diesen beiden kann ich inzwischen 4 Reviews für diese Story verbuchen, was mich sehr freut. Ich hoffe, ihr beide bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu. Und an all die Schwarzleser da draußen sei gesagt: _Big KitKat2006 is watching you. I know you are there!_

_

* * *

_

_Es gibt mehr Leute die kapitulieren,_

_als solche die scheitern_

_- Henry Ford -_

**3. Kapitel – It's showtime**

„Tja Meenal, damit hättest du deine erste Feuerprobe bestanden. Respekt, du hast dich wacker geschlagen", meinte Jim Clarksen, der Headcoach, und gab ihr einen anerkennenden Klaps auf die Schulter.

Meenal lächelte ihn nur schwach an und atmete tief durch.

„Ehrlich, ich dachte ich sterbe, als ich die Horden an Reportern gesehen habe", antwortete sie

„Hat man dir nicht angesehen", meinte Sam Duncan, „Als ich damals meine erste Pressekonferenz hatte, habe ich bei der ersten Frage gar nichts rausgebracht. Der pure Horror, sag ich dir. Alle sehen dich an und warten drauf, dass du was sagst und dein Kopf ist wie leergefegt und du weißt beim besten Willen nicht, was du sagen sollst"

„War ähnlich, wie bei unserem hochverehrten Käpt'n hier. Was war denn gerade los mit dir, Kumpel?", fragte Sams Treiberkollege Tony Delany und grinste Oliver an.

Dieser verdrehte nur ächzend die Augen, während Angelina sich prustend die rechte Hand vor den Mund hielt und sich zur Seite drehte. Während Oliver ihr einen finsteren Blick zuschoss, sahen die anderen sie nur leicht verwirrt an.

„Findest du das etwa lustig, Johnson?", fragte Oliver sie grummelnd

„Absolut nicht, Wood", antwortete sie und strafte ihre Worte im gleichen Augenblick Lügen, als sie laut loslachte.

„Ehrlich", versuchte sie zu überzeugen, „Sie hat mich schließlich auch in die Mangel genommen. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, konnte ich ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen"

„Gratuliere", seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das wirre Haar, während sie alle durch die Katakomben des Stadions zu den Umkleideräumen gingen, „Mich hat sie auf dem völlig falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so alte Geschichten ausgräbt"

„Du willst ernsthaft behaupten, du hast schon mal versucht, dich unter der Dusche zu ertränken?", fragte Scott und sah in skeptisch an.

„Versucht schon, aber er hat es nicht geschafft", verriet Angelina grinsend, bevor Oliver sie daran hindern konnte.

„Hey, das ist ewig her", rechtfertigte Oliver sich, „Und ihr wart damals mindestens genauso gefrustet wie ich"

„Zugegeben, diese Niederlage hat geschmerzt, aber wir haben sie nicht ganz so persönlich genommen wie du", gab sie ihm recht, „Und außerdem haben wir am Ende den Pokal ja doch noch gewonnen"

„Hast ja recht", lenkte er ein, „Und es war schon ein Wahnsinnsfinale. Ich muß euch in den Wochen davor ganz schön genervt haben"

„Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung", war Angelinas Kommentar darauf, woraufhin Oliver ihr die Zunge rausstreckte. Angelina grinste ihn daraufhin nur an.

Inzwischen waren sie bei den Umkleideräumen angekommen. Diese bestanden eigentlich aus einem großen Raum, der nur durch Trennwände in Männer- und Frauenbereich abgetrennt war, die nach oben hin einen Spalt frei ließen. So konnte man sich zwar nicht mehr sah, aber trotzdem noch miteinander reden.

„Wenn du uns noch einmal zu einem Morgentraining rausgeprügelt hättest, hätte Katie dich glatt umgebracht", rief Angelina jetzt rüber.

„Moment mal", hörte sie Scott auf der anderen Seite sagen, „Heißt das etwa, ihr zwei kennt diese neue Reporterin von QM?"

Angelina hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und sah Meenal an, die etwas weiter vor ihrem Spind stand und sie mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah und nickte stumm auf ihre stumme Frage. Oliver stand derzeit auf der Männerseite neun Augenpaaren gegenüber, die von ihm eine Antwort erwarteten. Dabei bemerkte er, wie bei Jim Clarksen ein verstehender Ausdruck über das Gesicht huschte. Scheinbar hatte der Headcoach verstanden, warum Oliver da draußen gerade so überrumpelt gewesen war. Resigniert ließ Oliver sich schließlich auf die Bank fallen.

„Sie war neben Angelina eine weitere meiner Jägerinnen in Hogwarts", erklärte er schließlich.

„Und außerdem ist sie seit ein paar Tagen die neue Mitbewohnerin von Lindsey und mir", fügte er nach ein paar Sekunden hinzu, was dazu führte, dass ihn jetzt alle mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansahen. Nur Jim drehte sich grinsend um.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Scott schließlich verblüfft, der scheinbar als erstes die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „Du lässt eine Reporterin von QM bei euch wohnen?"

„Ich habe bis gerade eben nicht mal gewusst, dass sie das ist", antwortete Oliver

„Du hast nicht gewusst, dass eure neue Mitbewohnerin Reporterin ist?", fragte Tony irritiert

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie die Neue bei QM ist", stellte Oliver richtig und stand wieder auf, um sich weiter um zu ziehen, „Wusstest du das, Ang?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort von der anderen Seite, „Aber ich bin ehrlich gespannt darauf, wie das ausgeht. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie dich klein kriegt, was das Interview angeht"

„Vergiss es", meinte er fest entschlossen, „Wir werden noch sehen, wer das größere Durchhaltevermögen hat"

„Katie", antwortete Angelina prompt, „Die ist eine Vollblutreporterin. Wo die sich einmal festgebissen hat, lässt sie so schnell nicht mehr los"

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", knurrte Oliver und warf sich seine Quidditchrobe über

„Wetten, dass doch...?" forderte Angelina ihn heraus, die nun fertig umgezogen um die Trennwand herumkam

„Definitiv nicht, aber wir können gerne drum wetten", war er sofort einverstanden und hielt ihr die Hand hin

„Der Verlierer schuldet dem Sieger einen Gefallen. Egal welchen", schlug Angelina vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen

„Einverstanden. Schlag ein, Johnson", nahm er den Wetteinsatz an

Angelina tat, wie ihr geheißen, woraufhin Scott nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Oliver mitleidig ansah.

„Armer Irrer. Wenn Angelina sich auf so einen Wetteinsatz einlässt, muss sie schon ziemlich sicher sein, dass sie gewinnt.

Angelina schnappte sich ihren Besen und ging grinsend zur Tür. Über die Schulter hinweg forderte sie ihre Jäger dabei zur Eile auf.

„In fünf Minuten will ich alle Jäger auf dem Feld sehen. Und wehe, es fehlt einer"

„Ja ja, als wenn einer von uns es wagen würde, nach so einer Drohung noch zu spät zu kommen", brummelte Scott vor sich hin, „Wo hat die dieses Sklaventreibergen bloß her?"

„Ich habe bei dem Besten gelernt, Scottie", antwortete Angelina ihm im rausgehen

„Fünf Minuten, Jungs" , erinnerte sie ihre Jäger noch einmal und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Oliver musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Es war wirklich zu komisch an zu sehen, wie seine Kollegen sich fast überschlugen, um rechtzeitig in ihre Quidditchausrüstung zu kommen. Im rausstürmen schoss Scott ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zu. Die Jäger wussten genau, wer „Der Beste" war, von dem Angelina gesprochen hatte, aber Oliver grinste ihn nur an.

Ein paar Minuten später waren alle Spieler und Trainer von Puddlemere United auf dem Quidditchfeld.

* * *

„...und dann sagte Lukas Podmore, wenn ich ihm zeigen würde, wie mein BH aussieht, würde er mir gerne zeigen, wie seine Boxershorts aussieht", erzählte Joana todernst, während Alec seine liebe Müh und Not hatte, nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Und? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Roger, der sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen konnte, da er die Antwort schon ahnte.

„Na was schon?", antwortete Joana und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, „Ich habe mein Notizblock auf den Stuhl gelegt und mein T-Shirt hochgehoben"

Katie verschluckte sich daraufhin vor Lachen an ihrem Kaffee und prustete ihn, einem Sprühregen gleich, über ihre jetzt ebenfalls lautstark lachenden Kollegen.

„..._(prust)_...ups, sorry,….hahahaha……", war alles, was Katie rausbrachte

„Sein Gesicht hättet ihr sehen sollen", japste Alec und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, „Er war völlig perplex und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte"

Roger hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen, während Katie ihren Zauberstab rausholte und sie alle von den Spuren ihrer unfreiwilligen Kaffedusche befreite.

„Und hat er dir seine Boxershorts gezeigt?", fragte sie Joana, der ebenfalls die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ja, hat er", nickte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, „Aber erst nachdem ich ihn dazu aufgefordert habe, kein Spielverderber zu sein und die Hosen runter zu lassen. Die anderen Spieler konnten sich ihre Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen und haben ihn schließlich lautstark angefeuert"

„Das hätte ich gerne gesehen", meinte Katie grinsend, „Lukas Podmore in Boxershorts vor der versammelten Presse. Ich hoffe, ihr habt das festgehalten"

„Haben wir", meinte Alec und hob die Kamera, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, „Ich sage euch, das werden die Bilder des Jahres. Das kann so schnell keiner toppen"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", widersprach Roger und tauschte einen Blick mit Katie aus, woraufhin sie beide wieder in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Joana und Alec sahen sich an und zuckten beide synchron mit den Schultern.

„OK, was haben wir verpasst", fragte Joana schließlich, „Hat Wood auch die Hosen runtergelassen?"

Katie und Roger schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf und versuchten sich zu beruhigen.

„Nein", keuchte Katie und prustete wieder los.

„Katie hat ihn eiskalt erwischt", erklärte Roger schließlich, „Wood war von ihr mit Fragen so in die Enge getrieben worden, dass er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Wenn Jim Clarksen ihn nicht gerettet hätte, indem er die Pressekonferenz beendet hat, würde er da immer noch sitzen und blöd aus der Wäsche gucken"

„Wieso, was hast du ihn den alles gefragt", fragte Joana und sah Katie an, aber diese lachte immer noch über den verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von Oliver und warf ihrer Kollegin nur ihren Notizblock zu.

Joana fing ihn aus der Luft auf, blätterte bis zu den letzten Seiten durch und begann zu lesen. Alec hatte sich zu ihr rübergebeugt und las über ihre Schulter hinweg mit. Als er zum Ende gekommen war, sah er Katie an, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu lachen und ihn und Joana grinsend ansah.

„Sag mal, hast du da geblufft oder ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte er sie

„Ich habe nicht geblufft", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf

„Und woher weißt du, dass er sich mal unter der Dusche ertränken wollte?", fragte Joana, die jetzt auch fertig gelesen hatte und Katie verblüfft ansah.

„Sorry Leute, meine Quellen verrate ich nicht. Aber ich kann euch garantieren, dass sie zuverlässig sind", blockte Katie eine genauere Antwort ab

Alec und Joana sahen sie lange nachdenklich an, bis Alec sich schließlich an Roger wandte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast diesen seltenen Moment, wo Wood mal öffentlich aus der Fassung gebracht wurde festgehalten"

„Genau so ist es", bestätigte Roger

„Tja, es scheint so, als hätte Quidditch Monthly ziemlich für Aufsehen gesorgt, bei den heutigen Pressekonferenzen", meinte Joana schließlich

„Scheint so", stimmte Katie zu und alle vier konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen

‚_Ich sollte mich warm anziehen, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Oliver wird mir das bestimmt irgendwie heimzahlen. Er ist zwar nicht nachtragend, aber er revangiert sich gerne, wenn man nicht damit rechnet',_ ging Katie durch den Kopf, als sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und anfing, ihren Bericht zu schreiben.

* * *

„ACHTUNG! Volle Deckung" 

‚_RUMMS!'_

Lee ließ sich ohne zu zögern flach auf den Bauch fallen und verbarg den Kopf schützend unter den Händen. Dies war auch gut so, denn keinen Sekundenbruchteil später schoß etwas mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit über ihn hinweg und zerbarst an der Wand zu seiner linken in einem kunterbunten Funkenregen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und blinzelte durch seine Finger. Knapp drei Meter von ihm entfernt konnte er Fred und George erkennen, die ihn grinsend ansahen.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte George und hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihm hoch zu helfen.

Lee warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und stand ohne die Hilfe seines Freundes auf. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn an.

„Sagt mal, wollt ihr mich umbringen?", fuhr er Fred an

„Wieso, wir haben dich doch gewarnt", antwortete er

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mal ein Schild an der Tür anbringt, wo draufsteht:_ Bitte nicht eintreten! Lebensgefahr!_", schlug Lee vor und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang

„Warum?", fragte George unschuldig, „Außer dir ist keiner so blöd und stürmt hier unaufgefordert rein. Und gerade du solltest doch wissen, dass man das nicht tun sollte, wenn wir auffällig lange in einem geschlossenen Raum sind und nichts zu hören ist"

„Manchmal vergesse ich halt, was für Chaoten ihr beide seit", antwortete Lee

„Als ob du besser wärst", konterte George

Daraufhin grinste Lee nur verschlagen vor sich hin

„Also, was war das, was mich da gerade fast skalpiert hat?", fragte er und ging zu dem kleinen Brandfleck an der Wand

„Unser neuester Prototyp", antwortete Fred und holte eine kleine Kugel aus einem Beutel, der auf dem Tisch im Hinterzimmer, dem so genannten Labor lag.

Neugierig nahm Lee die unscheinbare Kugel in die Hand und sah sie sich genauer an. Allerdings konnte er nichts anderes erkennen, als eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche.

„Hm, sieht eigentlich ganz harmlos aus. Was ist der Sinn hinter dem ganzen?", fragte er nach einer Weile

„Sinn?", fragte George und sah ihn irritiert an.

Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern

„Wieso Sinn?", fragte er

„Weil bei euren Erfindungen immer ein tieferer Sinn dahinter steckt, egal was alle anderen behaupten. In Hogwarts haben wir schließlich auch nur gehandelt, wenn es einen Sinn hatte", antwortete Lee

„Erzähl das mal Snape oder McGonnagal", spielte Fred auf ihre ehemaligen Professoren in Hogwarts an

„Oder Mum", fügte George hinzu und schauderte beim Gedanken an die Heuler seiner Mutter, die er und Fred in schöner Regelmäßigkeit erhalten haben

„Genau", stimmte Fred seinem Bruder zu, „Die glaubt heute noch, dass wir unser Leben verschwenden und besser im Ministerium aufgehoben wären"

„Gott bewahre", rief Lee aus, „Dann würden wir mittlerweile in Anarchie leben, weil ihr zwei alle Gesetze außer Kraft gesetzt habt. Obwohl, wenn ich mir dass so überlege..."

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und auch Fred und George blickten bei dem Gedanken verträumt ins Leere.

„Den lieben Percival würde der Schlag treffen", meinte George schließlich und Fred und Lee brachen in lautes Gelächter aus

„Also, was genau ist das hier?", wiederholte Lee schließlich seine Frage und hielt Fred die kleine Kugel unter die Nase

„Ein Jokeschnatz", erklärte George, „Wenn du ihn wegwirfst, klappt er die Flügel aus und verhält sich genauso, wie ein echter Schnatz. Wenn du ihn allerdings fängst oder er irgendwo gegen fliegt,..."

Lee's Augen wanderten zu dem Brandfleck an der Wand

„...dann explodiert er in tausend kleine Einzelteile und sprüht bunte Funken", beendete er Georges Erklärungen

„Genau", bestätigte dieser mit einem Nicken

„Natürlich wird das Aussehen noch angepasst und auch die Explosion müssen wir noch in den Griff kriegen, schließlich soll es ja keinem die Hand zerfetzen...", fuhr Fred fort

„...es sei denn, derjenige ist ein Slytherin, dann ist es uns egal,...", unterbrach George seinen Bruder

„...aber sobald wir das soweit haben, wird das unser neuester Verkaufschlager. Zum Weihnachtsgeschäft sollte es klappen", beendete Fred seine Ausführungen

Lee drehte währenddessen den Jokeschnatz zwischen den Fingern herum und warf ihn dann mit Schwung in den Raum. Sofort fuhr der kleine Ball seine Flügel aus und sauste um ihre Köpfe, bis er schließlich mit einem Knall an den Tisch flog und explodierte.

„Genial", jubelte Lee und seine Augen glänzten

„Nicht wahr", meinte Fred und nickte in purer Selbsthuldigung

„Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen?", fragte Lee

„Melle und Susy", erklärte George und Lee nickte. Auch er kannte Katies kleine Schwestern und wusste, was für Unruhestifter die beiden waren. Sie waren sozusagen ihre Nachfolger, wie sie zu ihrer Zeit oft als Nachfolger der Rumtreiber bekannt waren.

„Die zwei haben uns erzählt, dass es öfter Ärger gab, weil die Slytherins die Quidditchbälle manipuliert haben und durch irgendwelche hinterhältigen Tricks alle ihre Spiele im letzten Schuljahr gewonnen habe", fuhr Fred fort, „Melle meinte, dass den Schlangen die Bälle eigentlich um die Ohren fliegen und sie vom Besen schießen sollten, damit sie so langsam mal merken, was sie mit ihren ewigen Betrügereien anstellen"

„Sinnlos, die sind viel zu dämlich um so was zu merken", warf Lee ein, worauf Fred mit den Schultern zuckte

„Ist doch egal. Uns haben sie so auf eine neue Idee gebracht. So machen wir mit deren Betrügereien noch Geld"

„Na das nenne ich mal Teamwork. Wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Lee und sah die beiden dann fragend an, „Wie läuft es eigentlich in Sachen Spezialschulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülerfutter?"

„Der Test läuft an Halloween", erklärte George, „Die beiden kriegen bis dahin die aktuelle Version und lassen ihren neuen Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler als Versuchskaninchen herhalten"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass deren große Schwester selber dazu gehörte...", meinte Lee kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir haben schließlich auch genug Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler in der Familie und waren Hogwarts größten Unruhestifter" warf Fred ein, „Für seine Geschwister kann man schließlich nichts. Und Katie war ja nun nicht wirklich eine Gefahr für uns"

„Ganz im Gegenteil", bestätigte Lee, „Ohne sie hätten wir oft genug ganz schön blöd dagestanden. Wenn unsere lieben Professoren und Mitschüler wüssten, wie die liebe Ms. Bell wirklich war, würde sie der Schlag treffen"

„Definitiv", meinte George und auch Fred nickte

„Hey", meinte Lee plötzlich, „Hat Katie nicht demnächst Geburtstag?"

„Yep, am 5. September", antwortete George

„Und da sie jetzt ja wieder in der Stadt ist...", meinte Fred, wurde aber von Lee unterbrochen

„Ist sie?"

„Ist sie", bestätigte Fred, „Sie hat hier einen festen Job als Reporterin und wohnt inzwischen bei Oliver und Lindsey in der WG"

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Lee verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen

„Weil du dich mal wieder irgendwo in England rumgetrieben hast und nicht da warst, als Katie hier ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hat", erklärte George nüchtern

„Ich war auf einem Pflichtseminar für Quidditchkommentatoren, um zu erfahren, was ich sagen darf und was nicht", erklärte Lee brummig

„Und? Weißt du nun, was du sagen darfst und was nicht?", fragte Fred grinsend

„Yep", antwortete Lee heftig mit dem Kopf nickend, bis auch er in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich daran halte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Ich lasse mir doch nicht den Mund verbieten"

„Das würde uns auch schwer enttäuschen", erwiderte George trocken

„Wie auch immer", meinte Fred und nahm seinen ursprünglichen Gedankengang wieder auf, „Ich finde, wir sollten eine Überraschungsparty für Katie organisieren"

„Gute Idee", meinte Lee und auch George war sofort einverstanden

„OK, Operation Katie läuft"

* * *

Es war kurz vor Feierabend, als Larry in die Redaktion wirbelte und Katie die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch schmiss. 

‚_KAPITULIERT OLIVER WOOD!'_

prangte dort in großen Lettern. Darunter stand in etwas kleinerer Schrift:

‚_Reporterin von Quidditch Monthly sagt Starhüter der Liga den Kampf an'_

Katie griff nach der Zeitung, wobei sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Lesen sie Ms. Bell", forderte Larry sie auf, „Das ist die beste Publicity die wir kriegen können. Man wird uns unsere neue Ausgabe regelrecht aus den Händen reißen"

Während Larry in Gedanken bereits die Galeonen zählte, hatte Katie sich in den Aufmacher des Tagespropheten vertieft.

‚_Die heutige Pressekonferenz bei Puddlemere United könnte in die Geschichtsbücher des Quidditch eingehen. Wir alle wissen, wie schwer es ist, Hüter Oliver Wood aus der Reserve zu locken. Der sympathische Schotte, der sonst immer recht reserviert ist und derjenige ist, der das Gespräch lenkt, wurde heute auf eindrucksvolle Weise von einer jungen Reporterin von Quidditch Monthly in die Defensive gedrängt. Katie Bell setzte ihre Fragen so gezielt ein, dass Wood erst merkte, dass er sich in einer Sackgasse befand, als es schon zu spät war. Sie machte dabei deutlich, dass sie ihm in dieser Saison definitiv ein Interview entlocken werde. Bei diesem kleinen Rededuell zog es der Starhüter von Puddlemere United schließlich mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig vor zu schweigen, da es ihm bei Bells letztem Argument deutlich merkbar die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Ob Bells Aussage, dass Wood sich nach Niederlagen gerne mal unter der Dusche zu ertränken versucht, nur ein gut platzierter Bluff war oder ob sie wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, bleibt ab zu warten. Woods entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck sprach allerdings Bände und somit scheint diese Tatsache im Bereich des Möglichen zu liegen._

_Katie bell hat vor einigen Namen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, als es ihr als einziger Reporterin gelang, ein Interview von Harry Potter zu bekommen, nachdem dieser „Du-weißt-schon-wen" endgültig besiegt hat. Seitdem gehört der Name Katie Bell zu den großen in der Medienbranche. Wood hat somit keine leichte Gegnerin und es bleibt ab zu warten, wer sich letzten Endes durchsetzt. Zur Zeit führt Bell klar nach Punkten_

_Es berichtete Dan Laxiter'_

„Ich habe es ja gewusst, dass sie gut sind Ms. Bell", plapperte Larry euphorisch drauf los, als Katie die Zeitung sinken ließ, „Wenn sie dieses Interview mit Wood bekommen, gelingt unserem Magazin der ganz große Wurf. Lassen sie den bloß nicht mehr von der Angel"

„Werde ich nicht. Darauf können sie sich verlassen", meinte Katie nur

„Ich habe auch nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet", erwiderte Larry und wirbelte davon

Katie sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher und griff dann wieder nach der Zeitung. Dabei lief ein zufriedenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich kriege dich, Käpt'n", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, „Du entkommst mir nicht"

„Na, das hoffe ich doch", meinte plötzlich jemand hinter hier

Überrascht sah Katie sich um und sah Roger hinter ihr stehen

„Alec, Joana und ich treffen uns noch bei Fortescue um uns ein Feierabendeis zu gönnen. Kommst du mit?", fragte er

„Warum nicht?", stimmte sie zu, „Der Tag war schließlich lang genug"

„Genau. Und auf uns wartet ja schließlich keiner", meinte er und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen

„Wenn du mit dieser Aussage herausfinden wolltest, ob ich noch zu haben bin, war das ein sehr armseliger Versuch, Davies", lachte sie und griff nach ihrer Sommerjacke

„OK, schon gut. Aber einen Versuch war es wert", gab er zu

„War es", war ihre Antwort und zusammen gingen sie zum Ausgang

„Und? Bist du", fragte er nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren

„Was?", fragte Katie irritiert, da sie vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war

„Ob du noch zu haben bist?", wiederholte er, wobei er es vermied sie an zu sehen

Katie legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn von der Seite aus an

„Interessiert dich das wirklich oder wird das nur Smalltalk?", wich sie einer Antwort aus

„Es würde mich schon interessieren", antwortete er und sah sie jetzt an, „Schließlich haben wir uns damals ja nur wegen der Arbeit getrennt und nicht, weil es mit uns beiden nicht geklappt hat"

„Es ist nicht wirklich leicht, eine Beziehung auf zu bauen, wenn man kreuz und quer durch die Welt tingelt", erklärte sie schließlich

„Also bist du noch Single", stellte er fest

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?", fragte sie schließlich grinsend

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort, „Also?"

„Also gut. Ja, ich bin noch Single", gab sie schließlich nach

„Na bitte, es geht doch", erwiderte er, „Und? War das jetzt so schwer?"

„Idiot", brummte Katie und wollte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen, aber Roger hatte sich blitzschnell lachend weggeduckt und spurtete los.

„Wer verliert, bezahlt", rief er ihr noch über die Schulter hinweg zu

„Na warte", knurrte Katie, „Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier das Rennen macht"

Und gleich darauf wetzte auch sie die Winkelgasse runter auf Florean Fortescues Eiscafe zu.

Außer Atem ließ Katie sich schließlich als erste in einen Stuhl vor dem Eiscafe fallen

„Gewonnen", rief sie aus und sah Roger triumphierend an

Dieser setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr

„Zufall", knurrte er

Joana und Alec, die schon seit einer Weile auf die beiden warteten, fingen an zu lachen

„Hat dich glatt mal jemand besiegt, Kumpel?", fragte Alec lachend

„Roger gewinnt nämlich sonst immer das Wettrennen zu Fortescue", erklärte Joana auf Katies fragenden Blick

„Ach, das macht ihr öfter?", fragte sie Roger verschmitzt lächelnd

„Einmal die Woche mindestens. Im Sommer auch öfter", antwortete Alec, „Und dann gewinnt immer Roger das Rennen und wir dürfen für ihn bezahlen"

„Aber nur, weil er immer schon losrennt, kaum das wir aus der Tür sind und dann schon einen guten Vorsprung hat, bis wir kapieren, was los ist", warf Joana ein

„Hat mir heute nicht viel genützt", meinte Roger nur, der sich inzwischen in die Eiskarte vertieft hatte

„Du hast ihn trotz Vorsprung von ihm besiegt?", fragte Alec verblüfft, worauf Katie nickte

„Respekt", meinte Joana und grinste dabei Roger vielsagend an. Dieser streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus und legte die Eiskarte wieder auf den Tisch.

Als der Kellner kam um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, bestellten Alec und Roger einen Spezial-Früchtebecher, Joana einen Schokotraum und Katie den größten Eisbecher den es bei Fortescue gab. Auf Rogers hochgezogene Augenbraue reagierte sie mit einem unsschuldigen Schulterzucken.

„Wenn schon, denn schon", war ihr trockener Kommentar, was ihr zwei erhobene Daumen von Joana und Alec und ein Ächzen von Roger einbrachte.

Während sie auf ihr Eis warteten, vertieften sich Katies Kollegen in die Zeitung die sie mitgebracht hatte, während Katie ihren Blick durch die Winkelgasse schweifen ließ. Ihr Blick bleib schließlich an der Eingangstür von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze hängen. Dort rieß plötzlich jemand die Tür auf und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Laden. Katie war sich sicher, Angelina erkannt zu haben, aber bevor sie genauer hinsehen konnte, war dieser Jemand schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Katies Kollegen waren so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass sie Katies belustigtes Lächeln nicht bemerkten und waren erst still, als ihre Eisbecher kamen. Während sie aßen ließ Katie die gegenüber liegende Ladentür nicht aus den Augen. So entging ihr nicht, dass Angelina eine knappe Viertelstunde später mit einer Zeitung in der Hand zurück kam. Vor sich hin schmunzelnd löffelte Katie ihr Eis weiter.

„War das nicht gerade die Johnson von Puddlemere United?", fragte Joana, die Katies Blick gefolgt war, „Was macht die denn da? Sie scheint mir nicht so der Typ für Scherzartikel a la Weasley zu sein?"

„Sie ist mit einem der Besitzer zusammen", antwortete Katie und schob sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund

„Ach, ehrlich?", fragte Alec überrascht, „Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können", antwortete Roger, bevor Katie etwas erwidern konnte, „Sie hat mit Wood und den Weasleys jahrelang zusammen im Gryffindorteam gespielt"

„Hat Wood nicht auch mit Harry Potter zusammen gespielt?", fragte Alec und sah ihn an

„Ja, hat er. Die Gryffindors hatten damals eine wirklich hochkarätige Mannschaft", antwortete Roger, „Wood war damals schon ein verflucht guter Käpt'n"

„Ehrlich? Wie hat sich das denn ausgewirkt?", fragte Joana

„Die Gryffindors waren nicht einfach nur ein Team, sondern eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Uns ging jedes Mal die Muffe, wenn wir gegen die spielen mussten", antwortete Roger und erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick von Katie

„Ach ja?", fragte sie, „Ich dachte immer, die Slytherins wären der Angstgegner aller Hogwartsteams"

„Die Slytherins waren unfair und man musste sich auf Knochenbrüche einstellen. Durch deren Fouls bekamen wir aber Strafstöße und konnten so punkten", erklärte Roger, „Aber die Gryffindors haben fair gespielt. Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass wir diese Spiele verlieren und haben eigentlich immer nur darauf hin trainiert, nicht zu hoch zu verlieren"

„Scheint, als hätten wir was verpasst", meinte Alec schließlich, der genau wie Joana, nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, sondern im Salem Institute for young Whitches and Wizards in Amerika

„Habt ihr", bestätigte Roger, „Die Quidditchteams von Hogwarts haben einen guten Ruf. Vor allem die Spiele zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin waren immer große Knaller. Eines der legendären Spiele ist das Finale von 1994"

„Das einzige Jahr, in dem Wood den Pokal gewonnen hat", unterbrach Joana ihn

„Stimmt. Nach dem ersten Spiel der Saison hat da schon keiner mehr mit gerechnet, aber die haben eine richtig geniale Aufholjagd gestartet und haben mehr als verdient gewonnen. Mir läuft es immer noch eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich an den Moment denke, in dem Potter den Schnatz gefangen hat. Das Stadion ist regelrecht explodiert. Nach sieben Jahren in Folge ist Slytherin vom Thron gestoßen worden. Die Gryffindorspieler waren für uns die Helden des Jahres", schwelgte Roger in Erinnerungen

„Weißt du noch, wer damals alles in Woods Team war?", fragte Joana plötzlich und Katie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Eis, „Wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, fehlen noch zwei in der Aufzählung von vorhin"

„Hm, laß mich mal nachdenken", meinte Roger und rührte in seinem Eisbecher, „Da war noch die damalige Freundin von George Weasley. Ich glaube inzwischen ist sie seine Frau. Und dann war da noch so eine kleine Irre, von der mir der Name jetzt nicht einfallen will"

Unter dem Tisch trat Katie Roger schmerzhaft auf den Fuß, was dazu führte, das Roger leise aufkeuchte.

„Ist was?", fragte Katie gespielt überrascht und erntete einen finsteren Blick von Roger

„Kleine Irre?", fragte Alec belustigt

„Ja", antwortete Roger und rückte unauffällig etwas weiter von Katie weg, „So ein kleiner Tornado, der absolut nicht in den Griff zu kriegen war. Eine wahre Weltklassejägerin. Mir hat sie jedes mal das Leben schwer gemacht, da sie immer auf meiner direkten Gegenposition gespielt hat"

„Und so eine ist nicht im Profizirkus aufgetaucht?", fragte Joana verdutzt

„Vielleicht hat sie eine bessere berufliche Entscheidung getroffen", schlug Katie vor

„Besser als Profiquidditch? Was könnte das denn sein?", fragte Joana skeptisch

„Reporter", kam es postwendend von Alec, „Da kann man den Leuten beruflich auf die Nerven gehen und fragen, was man will. Was besseres gibt es gar nicht"

„Da stimme ich dir absolut zu", meinte Katie und grinste ihn an

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter zwischen ihnen, bis Katie sich schließlich auf den Heimweh machte. Als sie das Eiscafe verließ riskierte sie noch einen kleinen Blick durch die Fenster von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Dabei sah sie Angelina, die ihr den Rücken zudrehte und heftig gestikulierend auf eine Zeitung wies. Fred und George sahen schon leicht genervt aus. Katie grinste still vor sich hin und wollte gerade weitergehen, als Fred aufsah und sie entdeckte. Er stieß George an und deutete mit dem Kopf vorsichtig zum Fenster, damit Angelina es nicht bemerkte. Dieser sah seinen Bruder erst fragend an und sah dann ebenfalls zum Fenster. Als er Katie entdeckte konnte er sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen.

Fragend hob Katie die linke Augenbraue und deutete mit dem Kopf fast unmerklich zu Angelina, worauf Fred mit den Augen rollte und George drei mal mit den Fingern auf der Ladentheke herumtrommelte. Nach jahrelanger Streichpartnerschaft mit Lee und den Weasleys wusste Katie genau, dass drei Mal Finger trommeln „Achtung Gefahr" bedeutete und so winkte sie den beiden noch einmal kurz zu und ging dann weiter zum Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie durch das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause wirbelte.

Als sie dort aus dem Kamin stieg schloss sie einen Moment lang erschöpft die Augen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Erst die Pressekonferenz, danach ein paar Treffen mit alten Informanten, um zu erfahren, was es so an unoffiziellen Neuigkeiten gab, wobei es ihr vor allem darauf ankam, zu erfahren, was sich so in der Quidditchszene tat, und dann die Ausarbeitungen ihrer Notizen. Der Bericht musste morgen Abend fertig sein und sollte das große Thema in der neuen Quidditch Monthly Ausgabe sein, daher musste sie sich besonders viel Mühe geben, dass er gut wurde. Aber da sie nicht erst seit gestern Reporterin war, war das für sie nichts Neues.

Katie öffnete die Augen und wollte in ihr Zimmer verschwinden, als sie ein Räuspern hörte. Überrascht sah sie zum Sofa rüber, wo sie Oliver sitzen sah. Die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Quidditch Monthly?", fragte er leise und stand auf, wobei er sie durchdringend ansah.

‚_OK, it's showtime!', _dachte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, aber ich bin so oft beim Lesen an cliffhangern hängen geblieben und habe mich darüber geärgert, dass ich es selber auch mal tun wollte. 

Aber keine Sorge. Kapitel 4 ist schon in Arbeit und wird bestimmt bald online sein


	5. 4 Kapitel Jokeshops und Professorinnen

**Disclaimer: **Eigentlich ist es Blödsinn, dass ich das immer wieder aufschreibe, da ihr dass ja sowieso alle wisst, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Also, alles wie gehabt, mir gehört nur das, was ihr noch nicht kennt

**A/N: **Tja, in Ermangelung neuer Reviewer bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dieses Kapitel meiner derzeitigen Lieblings-ff-Autorin „jagged-epiphany" zu widmen. Sie leistet wirklich großartige Arbeit und hat mit ihrer Story über das alte Team über tausend (hochverdiente) Reviews bekommen. Ich freue mich darüber, dass sie eine Fortsetzung schreibt und warte schon ungeduldig auf das neue Kapitel. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem 4. Kapitel von Breaking News.

* * *

_Möglichkeiten sind immer da,_

_aber nur der Sehende wird sie gewahr_

_- Emil Oesch -_

**4. Kapitel – Jokeshops und Professorinnen**

„Was ist Wood?", fragte sie ihn und hielt seinem Blick stand, „Hast du ein Problem mit meinem Arbeitgeber?"

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du diejenige bist, die Quidditch Monthly diese Saison auf mich angesetzt hat", war seine Antwort

„Und den Vorteil in deine Hände geben?", lachte sie auf, „Für wie naiv hältst du mich? Dann hättest du dir ja vorher schon überlegt, wie du mich abwürgst"

„Hätte passieren können", gab er zu, „So hast du mich ziemlich unvorbereitet erwischt"

„Genau das war meine Taktik", erwiderte Katie, wobei sie aber den Blickkontakt zu Oliver nicht brach, sondern ihn überlegen anfunkelte, „Du wirktest ziemlich überrumpelt"

„Wundert dich das? Du bringst Sachen auf den Tisch, die ich schon fast wieder vergessen habe", meinte er

„Ich glaube eher, es sind Sachen, die du am liebsten vergessen _würdest_", verbesserte Katie ihn

„Hmpf", war alles, was von Oliver kam und Katie lachte laut auf, „Komm schon Wood, gib es zu. Dein Verhalten nach dem Hufflepuffspiel damals ist dir inzwischen verdammt peinlich"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich gebe dir da eine ehrliche Antwort drauf, Bell?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, „Du bist imstande und bringst das als Schlagzeile auf eure Titelseite"

„Nun, da wären die Gründe, weshalb euer Jägercoach doch wieder für drei Jahre bei euch unterschrieben hat, viel interessanter", schoss Katie zurück

„Na wenn das kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ist", lachte jetzt Oliver, „Du trennst also schon zwischen privaten und beruflichen Infos"

„Natürlich, sonst bräuchte ich dich ja nicht mal nach einem Interview zu fragen", antwortete Katie, „Da wir zwei seit neustem zusammen wohnen, komme ich ja an die ungeschminkte Wahrheit ran"

„Wie schwer ist es eigentlich, im Grunde genommen alles zu wissen, was eure Leser wissen wollen und es doch nicht schreiben zu dürfen?", fragte Oliver unvermittelt

„Ich weiß ja gar nicht alles, was unsere Leser gerne wissen wollen", erwiderte sie

„Was weißt du denn nicht?", fragte er zurück

„Welche Farbe deine Boxershorts hat, zum Beispiel", war die schlagfertige Antwort

Oliver neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie mit einem unverschämten Grinsen an. Dann trat er einen Schritt näher, so dass jetzt nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren. Jetzt funkelte er sie mit den Augen an.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du das nicht selber wissen willst, Bell?", flüsterte er und sein schottischer Akzent brach bei dieser Frage noch mehr durch

„Ganz sicher", erwiderte sie ebenso flüsternd und blitzte ihn an, „Die Boxershorts von Oliver Wood interessieren mich zur Zeit nicht wirklich"

„Zur Zeit?", bohrte er nach

„Hey, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du ein recht ansehnlicher Kerl bist. Ich meine, es gibt bestimmt welche, die richtig heiß sind, aber wenn die nicht anbeissen, würde ich mich auch mit einem schottischen Quidditchspieler zufrieden geben", gab sie schulterzuckend zur Antwort.

„Heiß? So wie Roger Davies?", spielte er auf ihren Exfreund und jetzigen Kollegen an und trat einen Schritt zurück

„Oliver Wood", rief Katie grinsend aus und piekte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, „Hast du gerade behauptet Roger Davies sei heiß?"

„Wer fragt das? Die Reporterin oder die Freundin und Mitbewohnerin?", hakte er nach

„Kommt auf die Antwort an", war Katies Erwiderung, „Wenn du ernsthaft behauptest, Roger Davies ist heiß, wäre das ein Superaufmacher für die neue QM-Ausgabe"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?", ging er in die Defensive, „ Ich sage am Besten gar nichts mehr"

„Feigling", reizte sie ihn

„Wie war das?", fragte er und sah sie provozierend an

„Ich sagte Feigling", wiederholte Katie und trat einen Schritt zurück

„Hey, ich bin ja vieles, aber kein Feigling", schoss er zurück

„Zum Beispiel ein Unter-der-Dusche-Selbstertränker?", stichelte sie weiter

„Katie", kam es warnend von Oliver

„Ja, Oliver?", fragte sie ihn todernst und trat noch einen Schritt zurück

„Provozier mich nicht", war die Antwort

„Warum nicht?", konnte sie es nicht lassen ihn zu piesacken

„Weil ich sonst ungemütlich werde", erwiderte Oliver und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, worauf Katie zwei zurück wich

„Du? Ungemütlich? Das ich nicht lache. Dazu ist ein kleiner Feigling wie du...AAAAAHHHHHHHH...", schrie sie und stürmte los, als Oliver urplötzlich einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne machte und nach ihr griff.

„Bleib stehen, du freches Biest", rief er ihr hinterher und sprang über die Sofalehne um ihr den Weg ab zu schneiden

Katie schlug einen Haken und rannte in die Küche, wobei Oliver ihr dicht auf den Fersen blieb. Als sie durch die zweite Tür in den Flur stürmte ergriff sie die Chance, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu zu schlagen. Sie hörte seinen Fluch durch die geschlossene Tür und ließ ein lautes Lachen los. Durch eine weitere Tür kam sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Angelina stand mit einer Zeitung in der Hand vor dem Kamin.

‚_Na Klasse! Wenn schon Trouble, dann richtig!_', waren Katies Gedanken, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte

Hinter ihr hörte sie Oliver die Küchentür aufreißen und hinter ihr her rennen. Auch er blieb bei Angelinas Anblick stehen, aber anders als Katie, lehnte er sich lässig grinsend an den Türrahmen.

„OK Bell, es sieht so aus, als sitzt du in der Falle", bemerkte er nüchtern

Katie drehte sich zu ihm um und knurrte ihn mit finsterem Blick an. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Angelina zu

„Hi Angelina", grüßte Katie sie, „Was führt dich so spät noch zu uns?"

„Erstens ist es erst knapp halb neun Uhr abends und zweitens muß ich dringend mit meinem Kollegen über deine Kollegen sprechen", antwortete Angelina knapp, aber auch sie konnte nicht lange ihre ernste Miene aufrecht erhalten

„Okay, das ist das Stichwort für meinen Abgang", meinte Katie und hob kapitulierend die Hände, „Viel Spaß euch zwei, bei was immer ihr jetzt auch ausheckt"

„Wie war das noch mal? Wer ist hier der Feigling?", hakte Oliver nach

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe nur keine Lust in einen Interessenkonflikt zu geraten. Immerhin zieht ihr jetzt gleich über meine Kollegen her und da ich sowieso schon viel zu viel vor denen verheimliche, will ich diese Liste nicht noch unnötig verlängern", antwortete Katie und ging in Richtung Treppe davon

„Das heißt, die wissen nicht, wo und mit wem du zusammen wohnst?", fragte Angelina

„Nein, und bis auf Roger weiß auch keiner, dass ich euch zwei persönlich kenne", fügte sie hinzu, „Und der hält den Mund. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber er tut es"

„Und du gedenkst nicht, diesen Vorteil aus der Hand zu geben", schloss Oliver schließlich

„Exakt", bestätigte Katie, „Gute Nacht und liebe Grüße an meine Lieblingstwins, Angelina"

„Hngh, erinnere mich bloß nicht an die beiden. Manchmal verstehe ich die einfach nicht", grummelte sie

„Wer tut das schon. Die zwei waren mir auch immer ein Rätsel, aber ich habe gelernt, sie so zu nehmen, wie sie sind", stimmte Oliver ihr zu, „Aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Also, was machen wir mit der Presse?"

Lachend ging Katie die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

Zwei Tage später begann das neue Schuljahr und während im fernen Schottland Melanie und Susanna Bell in ihr fünftes Hogwartsjahr starteten, erschien in London die neue Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly. Wie Larry es vorausgesagt hat, war die Nachfrage so hoch, wie schon lange nicht mehr und sämtliche Druckmaschinen liefen auf Hochtouren, um die Nachproduktion in Gang zu halten. In der Redaktion herrschte ausgelassenen Stimmung und Katie konnte es nicht lassen, Oliver ein von ihr signiertes Exemplar per Eule zukommen zu lassen. Roger hatte sie daraufhin angegrinst und ihr eine weitere Flasche Butterbier in die Hand gedrückt. 

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Was glaubst du, wie er darauf reagieren wird?", fragte er und deutete mit seiner Flasche auf das Magazin, dass sie soeben einer Eule an den Fuß band

„Wie ich meinen Käpt'n kenne, trifft ihn der Schlag, wenn er das Foto sieht und lässt dann eine Fluchkanonade los, bei der seine Muter vor Schreck der Schlag treffen würde", erwiderte Katie ohne zu zögern

„Echt? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Wood so fluchen kann", meinte Roger verblüfft

„Du würdest dich wundern. Wenn du einmal ein Training bei uns miterlebt hättest, hättest du in nicht wieder erkannt. Wenn es um Quidditch geht, kennt unser lieber Olli keinen Spaß", erklärte sie und sah dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, „Ich würde zu gerne dabei sein, wenn er die Eule kriegt"

„Das glaube ich gerne", grinste Roger

Ein paar Kilometer außerhalb von London trainierten die Spieler von Puddlemere United nichts ahnend auf das erste Spiel der Saison hin, dass zwei Tage später anstand. Angelina trieb ihre Jäger zu Höchstleistungen an, aber so sehr sie sie auch puschte, es gelang keinem, die geforderten drei Schüsse an Oliver vorbei zu bekommen

„Jetzt kommt endlich mal in die Socken, ihr faulen Hunde. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ihm ein paar Dinger reinzuknallen", pfiff sie gerade Scott Harper an, der gerade zum vierten Mal in Folge an seinem Hüter scheiterte.

„Mach es doch besser, olle Nervensäge", brummelte er vor sich hin, was seinen Kollegen Luke Hollings so zum Lachen brachte, dass er die Torringe meilenweit verfehlte

„WAS WAR DAS?", brüllte Angelina

„Ich sagte, wenn du nicht so einen Stress machen würdest, würden wir auch besser treffen", brüllte Scott zurück, der langsam die Geduld verlor

„OK, das reicht. Drei Runden um den Platz. Ohne Besen. ALLE", wies sie ihre Leute an, „Na los. Worauf wartet ihr noch?"

Murrend landeten die Jäger und ließen ihre Besen auf dem Rasen liegen, während sie sich auf den Weg machten

„Himmel noch mal, Scott. Mußte das sein? Du weißt doch wie sie ist", fauchte Luke ihn an

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal geht mein Temperament halt mit mir durch", seufzte er und joggte neben Luke her

„Also ich finde, Scott hat gar nicht mal so unrecht. Angelina macht viel zu viel Stress. Warum sollen wir denn unbedingt so oft gegen unseren eigenen Hüter treffen? Das macht nicht viel Sinn", stellte sich David McFadden auf Scotts Seite

„Das macht deshalb Sinn, weil ihr so zu den besten Jägern der Liga werdet, ihr Pappnasen", unterbrach Angelina sie, die unbemerkt hinter ihnen her geflogen war, „Und da ihr scheinbar noch nicht richtig gefordert seid, erhöhen wir das Tempo gleich noch ein wenig. Also los, bewegt euch"

Scott, Luke, David und die drei Reservejäger erhöhten das Tempo und stürmten, gefolgt von Angelina auf dem Besen um den Platz. Als sie nach drei Runden völlig ausgepumpt auf den Rasen plumpsten, war Angelina schon wieder zu Oliver hochgeflogen, der in Abwesenheit der Jäger einen Quaffle so verhext hatte, dass er von alleine den Hüter besiegen wollte. Allerdings hatte auch er keine Chance gegen ihn. Angelina fing den Quaffle im Flug ab und blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor Oliver in der Luft schwebend stehen.

„Ich schätze, ich muß meinen Jungs da unten mal zeigen, dass du nicht unbezwingbar bist", meinte sie

„Na dann zeig mal was du kannst, Johnson", forderte er sie auf und ging in Position

Angelina flog bis zur Mitte des Quidditchfeldes zurück, brachte sich in Position und flog dann wie ein Geschoss los. Oliver ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ohne das Tempo zu verringern, schoss Angelina weiter auf ihn zu, zielte auf den Ring zu seiner linken, wich kurz vor ihm zu seinem rechten Ring aus und schoss den Quaffle dann mit voller Wucht auf den mittleren Ring. Oliver, der einen Tauchgang zur rechten Seite gestartet hatte, riss den Besen gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch und wehrte ihren Schuss ab. Angelina griff nach dem Quaffle, der wieder zurück geschleudert wurde und schoss ihn zum zweiten Mal mit Kraft auf den Mittelring. Diesmal hatte Oliver ihren Wurf allerdings voraus geahnt und hechtete hinterher. Mit den Fingerspitzen wehrte er den Quaffle ab und sorgte dafür, dass er hoch nach oben über die Tribüne davon flog

„Nicht schlecht, aber immer noch nicht gut genug", war sein Kommentar

„Abwarten", erwiderte sie und flog schon wieder mit dem Quaffle unter dem Arm auf ihn zu. Dieses Mal deutete sie rechts an, flog nach links und schoss dann wieder auf den Mittelring. Diesmal traf sie und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. Oliver, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie zwei Mal nacheinander fast die selbe Taktik gegen ihn anwandte, tauchte leicht frustriert zum Boden ab, um den Quaffle wieder ins Spiel zu bringen.

„Na warte, noch einen kriegst du nicht rein", knurrte er

Angelina wartete unterdessen am Startpunkt für Strafstösse und fing den Quaffle gekonnt auf, als Oliver ihn ihr zuwarf. Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen mitbekommen, was da zwischen ihnen gerade ablief und sahen ihnen zu. Angelina setzte abermals ihr Pokerface auf und flog an. Oliver schwebte vor seinen Ringen auf und ab, fest entschlossen, sie nicht noch einmal an sich vorbei kommen zu lassen. Seine ehemalige Jägerin spielte ihn aber zum zweiten Mal aus, indem sie scheinbar zum dritten Mal in Folge den gleichen Spielzug spielte, nur um dann im letzten Moment doch auf den linken Ring zu schießen. Oliver wehrte ab, doch Angelina hatte schon wieder nach dem Quaffle gegriffen und warf ihn durch den Mittelring, was dazu führte, dass unter ihr die Jäger in Applaus ausbrachen. Siegessicher sah Angelina Oliver an.

„Na, was ist? Schafft der große Profi es nicht, einem einfachen Jägercoach Paroli zu bieten?", stichelte sie ihn

Statt einer Antwort warf Oliver ihr lediglich den Quaffle wieder zu und brachte sich erneut in Position. Zum vierten Mal schoss Angelina auf ihn zu. Diesmal deutete sie nicht in eine falsche Richtung an, sondern flog unbeirrt auf ihn zu. Oliver schwebte bewegungslos vor seinem Mittelring, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihr aus zu weichen. Unten auf dem Platz sahen die Jäger mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihnen hinauf, während Meenal Cummings auf der Gegenseite vor Schreck den gerade gefangenen Schnatz losließ und die Hände vor's Gesicht schlug. Durch die Finger sah sie vorsichtig zu den beiden rüber. Oliver sah immer noch mit hochkonzentriertem Gesicht und ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter zu weichen zu Angelina rüber, die mit ungebremster Geschwindigkeit direkt auf ihn zuschoss. Unmittelbar vor einem Zusammenprall riss Angelina ihren Besen hoch, drehte so einen Rückwärtslooping und warf den Quaffle unter Oliver durch in den Mittelring.

Einen kurzen Augenblick war es totenstill im Quidditchstadion. Niemand konnte so recht begreifen, was er oder sie da gerade gesehen hatte. So hatte noch niemand ihren Hüter ausgespielt. Sowieso hatte es noch niemand geschafft, mehr als zwei Schüsse in Folge an ihm vorbei zu bekommen und drei von vier, so wie Angelina es gerade vorgeführt hatte war noch nie vorgekommen. Dass sie dabei jedes Mal den selben Ring als Ziel anvisiert hatte, machte das Ganze noch unbegreiflicher.

Breit grinsend blieb Angelina vor Oliver schweben

„Nicht übel, Käpt'n.", meinte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin

„Gleichfalls, Johnson", erwiderte er und schlug ein, „Du hast mich gerade ziemlich vorgeführt"

Ihre Mannschafts- und Trainerkollegen hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und brachen in tosenden Applaus und Beifallsrufe aus. Angelina landete vor ihren Jägern und sah sie an.

„So Jungs, ihr habt jetzt gesehen, wie das geht. Also beweist mir, dass ihr das auch könnt"

„Zu Befehl, Ms. Johnson", salutierte Scott und schon stießen sich alle sechs Jäger wieder in die Luft ab.

Scott schnappte sich den Quaffle als erster, hochmotiviert, es Angelina gleich zu tun, aber bevor er auch nur die Chance dazu bekam, brach Angelina das Training ab. Dabei konnte sie sich kaum beruhigen vor lachen. Verwirrt sah Scott zu ihr runter, aber bevor er herausfinden konnte, was sie so amüsierte stieß ihn Luke schon von der Seite aus an

„Hey, sieh mal. Unser Käpt'n kämpft gerade mit einer Eule", lachte er

Direkt vor seinen Ringen fuchtelte Oliver wie wild mit seinen Armen rum, um eine braune Eule daran zu hindern, ihn vom Besen zu befördern. Wie verrückt flatterte sie um ihn herum und hakte dabei immer wieder mit dem Schnabel auf ihn ein

„Hau ab du blödes Vieh. Verschwinde", schimpfte er vor sich hin, „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

Statt einer Antwort erhielt er ein lautes Kreischen von ihr, woraufhin er sich erschrocken die Ohren zuhielt. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, wenn er nicht reflexartig zugegriffen hätte und seinen Besen zur Landung bewegte. Die Eule folgte ihn zum Boden und hielt ihm dort, abermals laut kreischend, den Fuß hin.

„Kannst du damit nicht warten, bis mein Training vorbei ist, oder wenigstens netter darauf hinweisen?", fragte Oliver die Eule, „Was hast du da überhaupt?"

Irritiert band Oliver der Eule ihre Last vom Fuß und entrollte sie. Einen kurzen Moment war es still und ihm klappte vor Überraschung der Unterkiefer runter.

* * *

„Du hättest ihn hören sollen, ´Licia", erzählte Angelina, als sie Abends mit Alicia zusammen das Abendessen vorbereitete, „So habe ich ihn noch nie fluchen hören" 

„Nicht?", wunderte sich Alicia, „Dann muß es wirklich beeindruckend gewesen sein. Unser Käpt'n war ja früher schon nie sonderlich zimperlich in seiner Wortwahl"

„Ne, war er nicht", stimmte Angelina ihr zu und nahm die Teller aus dem Schrank, „Aber Katie hat ihn an einem wunden Punkt getroffen. Ich denke, das wird eine interessante Saison. Nicht nur was Quidditch betrifft"

„Meinst du, er nimmt es ihr übel?", fragte Alicia und sah ihre Freundin leicht beunruhigt an

„Glaub ich nicht", antwortete Angelina, „Er ist kein nachtragender Mensch. Aber er wird es ihr nicht unbedingt leicht machen, dieses Interview zu kriegen. Jetzt nicht mehr"

„Du meinst, bisher bestand eine Chance?", hakte Alicia nach, während sie in ihrem Suppentopf rührte

„Ich denke schon", meinte Angelina, „Nach der Pressekonferenz schien er zu wackeln. Katie hat die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt"

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Die sind ja beide ziemliche Dickköpfe", schloss Alicia das Thema ab

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Angelina ihr zu, „Ich bin auch gespannt, wer seinen durchsetzt"

„Wer setzt was durch?", kam es von der Tür und beide Frauen wirbelten herum

„George Weasley, wage es ja nicht noch mal, uns so zu erschrecken", rief Angelina erschrocken aus

„Sorry, war nicht meine Absicht, Lina", entschuldigte George sich grinsen

„Und nenn mich nicht Lina, du Idiot. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag", setzte sie nach

„Deshalb macht es ja auch so einen Spaß, dich so zu nennen, Lina", stichelte George weiter und erntete dafür von Angelina einen Boxhieb an die Schulter

„Hey, setz nicht meinen Partner außer Gefecht, Süße", mischte sich Fred jetzt ein und schlang die Arme um seine Freundin, „Sonst kann ich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen"

„Ach was, der soll sich bloß nicht so wehleidig anstellen", widersprach Angelina, drehte sich in Freds Armen um und gab ihm einen Kuß

„Jetzt sieh dir das mal an", beschwerte sich George bei Alicia, „Mich schlägt sie und er wird geknutscht

„Wenn du auch einen Kuß willst, solltest du jetzt ein Gentleman sein und den Tisch fertig decken, damit wir essen können", war Alicias Anweisung, die George nur allzu gerne ausführte

Als sie wenig später beim essen waren, natürlich nachdem George den versprochenen Kuß bekommen hatte, konnte Alicia es nicht länger für sich behalten.

„Ich habe heute eine Eule mit einem sehr interessanten Jobangebot bekommen", fing sie an

Fred, George und Angelina sahen sie an.

„Und was für ein Angebot?", hakte Angelina nach, als Alicia keine Anstalten machte weiter zu reden

„Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, ist Madame Hooch für dieses Schuljahr ausgefallen und Professor McGonagall hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, sie zu vertreten", erklärte sie

George verschluckte sich an seiner Suppe und lief dunkelrot an, so hustete er

„Was?", hustete er, „Du sollst Professorin werden?"

„Was ist daran so verkehrt?", fragte Alicia ihn irritiert, aber es war Angelina, die ihr eine Antwort darauf gab

„Ein Weasley-Twin, der mit einer Professorin verheiratet ist, ist keine gute Werbung für den Jokeshop", erklärte sie grinsend, worauf George ihr den Boxhieb von vorhin zurück gab

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte George sie schließlich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte

„Ich würde schon gerne annehmen", antwortete Alicia nachdenklich, „Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich auf Hogwarts wohnen müsste oder wenigstens in Hogsmeade"

„Wäre gar nicht so verkehrt", mischte sich jetzt Fred in das Gespräch ein und alle sahen ihn überrascht an

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Angelina ihn

„Wir könnten so vielleicht endlich unsere Idee von einer Filiale in Hogsmeade verwirklichen. Ich könnte den Laden hier weiter führen und George und Alicia könnten in Hogsmeade wohnen"

„Da hast du gar nicht mal so unrecht, Bruderherz", meinte George darauf, „Eine Filiale in Hogsmeade wäre schon ganz gut für's Geschäft"

„Dann wäre ein Umzug okay für dich?", fragte Alicia ihn

„Klar, warum nicht", antwortete er und ein grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, „Für eine Filiale in Hogsmeade nehme ich sogar in Kauf, dass meine Frau als Professorin ihr Geld verdient"

Jetzt war es Alicia, die ihm einen Boxhieb an die Schulter verpasste.

„Hey, was ist heute eigentlich los mit euch Mädels? Ist heute _Box-den-armen-kleinen-Georgie-Tag_?", fragte er mit gespielt gequältem Gesicht

„Ach was, stell dich nicht so an", ignorierte Alicia seinen wehleidigen Unterton, worauf Angelina laut losprustete

* * *

„Glaubst du, dein Bruder würde mir hierauf ein Autogramm geben?" 

Lindsey sah auf von ihrem Krankenbericht, den sie gerade schrieb und sah ihren Kollegen und guten Freund Adam Summers im Türrahmen stehen

„Worauf?", fragte sie verwundert

„Auf die neueste Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly", war seine Antwort

„Ach, ist die schon raus?", fragte sie verwirrt, da sie wie meistens nicht genau wusste, welcher Tag gerade war

„Seit heute", antwortete Adam, „Und sie geht weg, wie gut gebrautes Butterbier"

„Oh ha, ich ahne nichts gutes", meinte Lindsey, „Wenn die so schnell verkauft wird, hat Katie wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet"

„Hat sie", bestätigte Adam, der als einziger ihrer Kollegen wusste, dass Lindsey und Oliver mit Katie befreundet waren und dass diese bei den Wood-Geschwistern wohnte, „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass sie für dieses Foto verantwortlich ist. Das muß einer ihrer Kollegen geschossen haben"

„Welches Foto?", fragte Lindsey und griff nach dem Quidditch Monthly Magazin, dass Adam ihr hinhielt, „Aha! _Das_ Foto"

Auf dem Titelblatt der neuesten Ausgabe war Oliver in Großaufnahme zu sehen, und zwar in genau dem Moment, als Katie ihm die Frage gestellt hatte, auf die er so schnell keine Antwort wusste. Das bewegliche Bild wechselte immer wieder von dem Zeitpunkt vor der entscheidenden Frage bis zu dem danach, so dass Olivers verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck immer wieder von neuem erschien

„Nein, ich befürchte, dass er dir darauf kein Autogramm geben wird", beantwortete Lindsey Adam schließlich seine ursprüngliche Frage, „Kann ich mir die mal kurz ausleihen? Ich habe gleich Pause und würde den Bericht gerne lesen"

„Klar, leg sie mir nachher einfach wieder in mein Fach", antwortete Adam, „Aber bitte so, das es keiner sieht. Das Ding ist im Moment heiß begehrt"

„Wen wundert's", war Lindseys trockener Kommentar, „Mein Bruder schaut ja nicht oft so dusselig aus der Wäsche"

Nachdem Lindsey ihren Krankenbericht fertig geschrieben hatte, holte sie sich einen Kaffee und vertiefte sich in das Magazin. Wie erwartet waren die Berichte der beiden Pressekonferenzen das große Thema in dieser Ausgabe. Überraschender Weise hatte Quidditch Monthly die Berichte nicht nacheinander abgedruckt, sondern nebeneinander, so dass jeweils eine Hälfte der Seite die Bilder mit den Fragen und Antworten der Canons-Konferenz zeigte und die andere die von Puddlemere. Man konnte so parallel lesen und Lindsey fand, dass dieser Schachzug ein sehr guter war. Man hatte die beiden großen Kontrahenten um die Meisterschaft so direkt beieinander.

„Da hatte Katie bestimmt ein gutes Wort mit zu reden", murmelte sie vor sich hin und nippte an ihrer Tasse

„Heilerin Wood bitte sofort in die Notfallambulanz, Heilerin Wood bitte", scholl es plötzlich durch das gesamte Hospital

„Na Klasse", seufzte Lindsey und stellte ihren Kaffee auf den kleinen Abstelltisch, „Kann man hier denn nicht mal zehn Minuten Pause machen?"

Nachdem sie das Magazin ebenfalls auf den Tisch geworfen hatte und sich ihren Heilerinnenumhang übergeworfen hatte, den sie vor einer halben Stunde ausgezogen hatte, als sie sich an die Krankenberichte gemacht hatte, rannte sie runter in die Notfallambulanz. Dort erwartete sie ein Chaos aus Reportern und Fotografen und konnte vor lauter Blitzlichgewitter und Geschrei kaum erkennen, warum sie hierher gerufen worden war.

„Was ist den hier los?", brüllte sie zu Adam rüber, der gerade vergeblich versuchte, die Pressemeute raus zu schmeissen

„Hilf mir lieber, diese Wahnsinnigen hier los zu werden", reif er zurück, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten

Lindsey fackelte nicht lange, sondern griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie immer in ihrer Umhangtasche hatte

„Silencio", rief sie und urplötzlich wurde es still in der Notaufnahme," Also gut, Leute. Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Konferenzsaal und das bedeutet, hier habe ich das sagen. Und ich sage RAUS HIER!"

Wenn die schweigsame Pressemeute darauf etwas hätte erwidern können, hätte sie bestimmt einige Bemerkungen über Pressefreiheit und das die Öffentlichkeit ein recht hätte, alles zu erfahren, zu hören bekommen. Aber inzwischen war auch der Wachdienst angekommen und schob die Reporter rigoros aus dem Gebäude

„OK, noch mal von vorne", seufzte Lindsey schließlich, „Was ist hier los?"

„Er ist los", antwortete Adam schließlich und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Beziehungsweise, er ist außer Gefecht"

Lindsey sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf einen leblosen Körper, der auf einer Liege lag. Schnell ging sie rüber und beugte sich über ihren Patienten.

„Aber das ist doch...", fing sie an, wurde aber von Adam unterbrochen

„...Clive Donaghue. Der große Star von den Tornados"

„Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", fragte sie und sprach sofort einen Diagnosezauber

„Ist aus knapp 20 Metern abgestürzt", erklärte Adam knapp

„20 Meter?" fragte Lindsey bestürzt, „Dann kann er froh sein, wenn er noch lebt"

„Du sagst es", meinte Adam, „So wie ich es gerade zwischen Tür und Angel mitbekommen habe, hat ihn einer der Klatscher unglücklich erwischt und er ist sofort k.o. gegangen. Dass er sich so nicht mehr auf dem Besen halten konnte ist klar"

„Ich hab's ja schon immer gesagt: Quidditch ist was für Selbstmörder. Wie kann man bloß so irre sein und in diesen Höhen hinter ein paar dämlichen Bällen herjagen"

„Und das von der Schwester des größten Quidditchstars der Liga?", meinte Adam grinsend

„Oliver ist genauso irre. Aber leider kann ich ihn nicht davon abhalten", erklärte Lindsey

„Du würdest dir auch viele Feinde machen, wenn du es tun würdest", erwiderte Adam

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Lindsey ihm zu, „Aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Laß uns lieber zusehen, dass wir unseren lieben Clive hier wieder in Gang bekommen"

Vier Stunden später stolperte Lindsey vollkommen fertig aus dem Kamin und ließ sich in das Sofa fallen. Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, Clive Donaghue wieder auf zu wachen. Es hatte sie eine geschlagene Stunde gekostet und danach war es noch übler gekommen. Nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr richtig bewegen konnte und keiner der Heiler konnte feststellen, woran es lag. Für den Jäger, dessen rechter Arm sein Hauptwurfarm war, stellte es eine mittlere Tragödie dar und so lange man nicht herausfand, woran es lag, fiel er für sein Team aus. Der Trainer und der Manager von den Tornados waren nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft verständlicher Weise nicht sehr gut gelaunt und auch die Pressemeute, die immer noch vor dem St. Mungos ausgeharrt hatte, trug ihren Teil zu der trüben Stimmung in Clives Krankenzimmer bei. Im Moment konnte man nichts anderes machen als ab zu warten und Lindsey hatte ihn ihrem Kollegen von der Nachtschicht übergeben.

„Na, du machst ja einen ziemlich geplätteten Eindruck, Schwesterchen", hörte sie Olivers Stimme hinter ihr, „Schweren Tag gehabt?"

„Kann man wohl sagen", stöhnte sie, „Und wie war deiner?"

„Mittelprächtig", war seine Antwort und setzte sich hinter ihr um ihre verspannten Schulter zu massieren, „Katie hat wunderbare Arbeit geleistet, was bedeutet, dass es inzwischen 2:0 für sie steht"

Lindsey hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und genoß die Massage.

„Ich weiß", meinte sie leise, „Ich habe den Bericht schon gelesen. Sie versteht was von ihrem Handwerk"

„Oh ja", bestätigte er, „Leider"

„Und? Was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie ihn

„Zurückschlagen", antwortete er, „Sie zwar ein paar Schlachten gewonnen, aber den Krieg gewinne ich"

Lindsey setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm rum. Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich", seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „Aber ich habe nicht vor, sie das wissen zu lassen"

„Viel Glück", wünschte Lindsey ihm, „Ich schätze du kannst es brauchen"

Als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Quidditch Monthly Ausgabe, die auf dem Tisch lag

„Du hast dir eine gekauft?", fragte sie überrascht und griff danach

„Nein, Katie hat sie mir zugeschickt. Die blöde Eule, die sie mir gebracht hat, hat fast dafür gesorgt, das ich vom Besen stürze"

„Mach keinen Ärger, Brüderchen. Dann hätte ich gleich zwei abgestürzte Quiddichspieler auf der Station gehabt"

„Wieso zwei?", fragte Oliver verwirrt

„Eigentlich darf ich es dir gar nicht sagen, wegen Datenschutz und so, aber da es morgen sowieso in sämtlichen Zeitungen stehen wird, macht das auch nichts weiter", meinte sie, „Clive Donaghue ist heute bei uns eingeliefert worden. Ist aus 20 Metern abgestürzt"

„Clive Donaghue? Von den Tornados?", hakte Oliver nach, „Wie hat der das denn geschafft?"

„Ein Klatscher hat in k.o. gehauen", erklärte Lindsey knapp

„Autsch!", erwiderte Oliver, „Dumm gelaufen. Und wie geht's ihm?"

„Ziemlich übel", meinte Lindsey, „Kann seinen Wurfarm nicht mehr richtig bewegen und keiner weiß warum. Wird wohl für eine ganze Weile ausfallen"

„Das tut mir Leid für ihn", antwortete Oliver und meinte es auch so, „Er ist zwar ein verflucht gefährlicher Gegner, aber er ist immer fair. Ich spiele gerne gegen ihn"

„Daraus wird wohl in dieser Saison nichts werden. Zumindest nicht in der Hinrunde", erwiderte Lindsey, die jetzt wieder auf das Titelblatt der Quidditch Monthly sah und kurz darauf grinsen musste, „Mir scheint, wir haben uns den Teufel persönlich ins Haus geholt"

„Haben wir", stimmte Oliver ihr zu, „Und ich Idiot habe ihr auch noch einen All-Areas-Pass geschenkt"

„Hast du?", fragte Lindsey ihn mit belustigt hochgezogener Augenbraue

„Ja, habe ich. Das war aber, bevor ich wusste, dass sie bei Quidditch Monthly arbeitet", bestätigte Oliver

„Ich kann ihn dir gerne wieder zurück geben, wenn du ein Problem damit hast", ertönte da plötzlich Katies Stimme von der Tür und Oliver und Lindsey fuhren herum, „Ehrlich. Wenn du willst, kriegst du ihn wieder. Immerhin habe ich nicht mit offenen Karten gespielt und du hast jedes Recht dazu"

Oliver schien einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach zu denken. Aber dann entschied er sich doch dagegen

„Dieser Pass ist für Freunde und Verwandte der Spieler und wenn du im abgesperrten Bereich bist, bist du als eine meiner Freunde da, nicht als Reporterin. Und du hast auf der Pressekonferenz schon bewiesen, dass du da zu unterscheiden weißt", meinte er schließlich

„Hat sie? Und wie hat sie das?", fragte Lindsey

„Ich habe Angelina ziemlich ausgequetscht und mich von ihr abwürgen lassen, obwohl ich über sehr viel mehr Infos verfügte, als ich zugegeben habe", erklärte Katie und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, wobei ihr Blick auf das Magazin in Lindseys Händen fiel

„Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Eule bekommen", meinte sie grinsend und sah Oliver an

„Oh ja. Das blöde Vieh hat mich fast vom Besen geschmissen", knurrte er

„Und? Wie ist die Antwort?", fragte sie ihn noch breiter grinsend

„Welche Antwort?", fragte Lindsey leicht konfus

„Die Antwort auf die Frage auf dem Titelblatt", erklärte Oliver und wies auf das Magazin

Lindsey sah neugierig auf die Titelseite und jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, das da noch etwas handschriftliches draufstand. _‚Wie wäre es mit einem Interview Mr. Wood?'_ stand da in Katies geschwungener Schrift. Lindsey sah erst Katie mit einem leichten Lächeln an und sah dann zu ihrem Bruder rüber.

„Würde mich auch interessieren", meinte sie, „Wie ist den nun die Antwort?"

„Keine Chance", antwortete Oliver und sah erst Lindsey und danach Katie an, „So leicht laß ich mich nicht ködern. Da musst du schon etwas mehr bringen, als ein etwas schräges Foto auf eurer Titelseite"

„OK, ich werde es mir merken", nickte Katie und stand dann auf, „Aber jetzt genug von der Arbeit. Was gibt es heute zu essen?"

„Mir völlig egal. Hauptsache ich muss es nicht machen", antwortete Lindsey, „Ich bin völlig nämlich fertig"

„Ach ja, wie geht es eigentlich Clive Donaghue?", fiel Katie plötzlich ein und drehte sich um

„Ich denke, du hast genug von der Arbeit?", stichelte Oliver, der jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte

„Eine Reporterin hat nie wirklich Feierabend", wies sie ihn zurecht und sah Lindsey wieder an

„Nicht so besonders", antwortete sie ihrer Freundin, „Wird wohl eine Weile ausfallen"

„Blöd gelaufen für ihn", meinte Katie, „Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht zu lange, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist"

„Das hoffen wir alle", meinte Lindsey und ließ sich der Länge nach auf das Sofa fallen, während sich Oliver und Katie in die Küche begaben, um was zu essen zu machen

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war Kapitel 4. Ich freue mich schon auf die Reviews von sternenstauner und pete und für alle Schwarzleser habe ich eine Aufgabe. Erzählt mir, wie der Halloweenstreich der Bell-Zwillinge aussehen soll. Ich habe zwar schon ein paar Ideen, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja noch bessere ;-) 


	6. 5 Kapitel Good News, Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, alles Joannes und mein Konto ist immer noch im minus (es ist zum heulen. Warum gehört Harry Potter bloß nicht mir?)

**A/N: **OK, ich weiß, es ist etwas länger her, seit meinem letzten Update, aber wenn ihr mal auf meiner Homepage vorbeigesehen habt, wisst ihr, dass ich mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen stecke. Außerdem hat mich letzte Woche eine üble Magen- und Darmgrippe geplagt und ich hatte andere Sorgen, als zu schreiben.

Allerdings habe ich zwei neue Reviewer. Zum einen Katzura und zum anderen Angel de la Luna (Sie hat mir zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel eine Review hinterlassen. Danke Gina). Dieses Kapitel widme ich somit diesen beiden, die mir hoffentlich auch in Zukunft ein paar Zeilen hinterlassen. Ansonsten sieht es mager aus. Werde wohl doch meine eigene Streichidee umsetzen müssen. Schade. Ich habe 318 Hits und nur 15 Reviews von 4 verschiedenen Leuten. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich weiß, das manche einfach nur wachgerüttelt werden müssen.

So, und bevor ich euch jetzt weiter sinnlos zutexte, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

* * *

_Nichts geschieht von selbst, sondern alles infolge eines Grundes_

_und unter dem Grund der Notwendigkeit_

_- Leukippos -_

**5. Kapitel – Good News, Bad News**

In Hogwarts ging dieser Tage alles seinen gewohnten Gang, wenn man mal von der Abwesenheit von Madame Hooch absah. Wie die Direktorin Professor McGonnagal am ersten Schultag bekannt gegeben hatte, würde Madame Hooch in diesem Schuljahr aus persönlichen Gründen keinen Unterricht geben und es werde derzeit nach einer Vertretung gesucht. Da die Quidditchsaison und der Flugunterricht nicht vor Anfang November beginnen würde, störte das zur Zeit nur die wenigsten und da Professor McGonnagal den Schülerinnen und Schülern versprochen hatte, dass die Quidditchsaison auf jeden Fall beginnen würde, auch wenn sie noch keine neue Fluglehrerin hätten, machten die wenigsten sich Gedanken darüber, wer die neue Professorin oder Professor werden würde

Viel interessanter war die Frage, wer der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden würde. In den letzten Jahren hatte Professor Scoper diesen Posten inne gehabt, aber der alte Auror wollte endlich seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand genießen und war in diesem Schuljahr nicht wieder in das Lehrerkollegium zurückgekehrt

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wen die uns da vorsetzen", meinte Melanie Bell, als sie sich zum Mittagessen am Gryffindortisch niederließ, „Während Katies Schulzeit hat der Professor für Verteidigung nie länger als ein Jahr durchgehalten"

„Stimmt, aber das war vor dem Fall von Voldemort", meinte Susanna und setzte sich ihrer Schwester gegenüber an den Tisch

Um sie herum zuckten ihre Mitschüler merklich zusammen

„Was ist?", fauchte Susanna sie an, „Merlin noch mal, dieser Blödmann ist tot. So langsam solltet ihr euch mal damit abfinden, ihn beim Namen zu nennen"

„Finde ich auch", stimmte Melanie ihrer Schwester zu, „Ihr macht ihn nur noch furchterregender, wenn ihr seinen Namen nicht nennt. Wie sollte er euch denn jetzt noch was tun?"

„Er mag vielleicht tot sein, aber er hat noch viele Anhänger da draußen. Die werden bestimmt irgendwann mal wieder zuschlagen", meinte Linda zögerlich

„Die meisten haben sie ja erwischt, aber am gefährlichsten sind die, denen sie nichts nachweisen konnten" stimmte Laura ihr zu, „Dieser Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel. Sein Vater schmorrt in Askaban, aber er steckt auch bis zu den Knien drin. Allerdings ist der schlau genug, seine Spuren zu verwischen"

„Draco Malfoy ist einer der größten Blender den es gibt", widersprach Melanie ihrer Freundin laut genug, damit es auch am Slytherintisch gehört werden konnte. Von dort wurden ihr auch gleich mehrere finstere Blicke zugeworfen, die sie grinsend erwiderte

„Bist du verrückt", zischte Linda und sah sich vorsichtig zum Slytherintisch um, „Die machen Gulasch aus dir, wenn du einen ihrer Helden beleidigst"

Bei diesem Kommentar prustete Susanna ihren Kartoffelbrei quer über den Tisch

„Helden?", hustete sie, „Also ehrlich. Draco Malfoy ist ja vieles, aber bestimmt kein Held. Laut Fred und George ist er ein ziemliches Muttersöhnchen, der ohne seine beschränkten Bodyguards gar nichts ist"

„Ja, sogar ins Quidditchteam musste er sich einkaufen, weil er sonst nicht reingekommen wäre. Talent hatte er scheinbar nicht wirklich", fügte Melanie hinzu und wischte sich den Kartoffelbrei vom Umhang, „Aber wenn ich mir das so richtig überlege: Talent hat von denen eigentlich keiner"

„Redet ihr von unseren Schlangenfreunden?", mischte sich da eine Stimme zu ihrer rechten ein. Ein paar Plätze weiter saß Chase Baldwin, ein Siebtklässler und der derzeitige Kapitän des Gryffindorteams und sah zu ihnen rüber

„Klar, von wem denn sonst", antwortete Melanie, „Oder kennst du noch andere Hogwartshäuser, die keine talentierten Quidditchspieler haben?"

„Nein, zu meinem Leidwesen nicht", grinste er, was dazu führte, dass er einige erhobene Daumen vom benachbarten Ravenclawtisch erntete, die in den letzten Jahren ihre stärksten Gegner geworden waren

„Hey, da vorne tut sich was", bemerkte jetzt Chases Nachbar Cord, der ebenfalls im Gryffindorteam spielte und zum Lehrertisch wies, „Was meint ihr, Verteidigung oder Flug?"

Am Lehrertisch begrüßte Professor McGonnagal gerade eine junge Hexe mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren

„Ich hoffe Verteidigung", antwortete Chase, „Dann haben wir endlich mal ein attraktiveres Gesicht da vorne stehen, als das vom alten Scoper"

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich da enttäuschen muß, Käpt'n, aber daraus wird nichts", meinte jetzt Melanie und auch Susanna stimmte ihr zu

„Die unterrichtet definitiv nicht Verteidigung. Ich schätze, dass ist unsere neue Fluglehrerin"

„Sicher? Die sieht mir nicht gerade so aus, als wenn die viel vom fliegen versteht", zweifelte Cord und ließ den Lehrertisch nicht aus den Augen

„Hast du eine Ahnung. Die hat jahrelang unter Oliver Wood als Jägerin gespielt. Die ist topfit auf dem Besen", klärte Melanie sie auf

„Was?", fragten Chase und Cord gleichzeitig und wollten gerade wieder zum reden ansetzen, als Professor McGonnagal aufstand und um Ruhe bat.

„Ich bitte sie um einige Minuten Ruhe, damit ich ihnen jemand vorstellen kann. Danke", sagte sie, als nach einer Weile wirklich alle ruhig geworden waren, „Dies ist Mrs. Alicia Weasley. Sie wird ab nächste Woche ihre neue Fluglehrerin sein. Mrs. Weasley hat in ihrer Schulzeit 6 Jahre in ihrem Hausteam gespielt und kennt sich daher mit Flugtechniken hervorragend aus. Außerdem kennt sie sie den derzeitigen Hüter und die Jägertrainerin von Puddlemere United persönlich und kann ihnen daher auch einige Profikniffe und –techniken beibringen. Ich erwarte, dass sie Mrs. Weasley mit demselben Respekt behandeln, wie sie ihn Madame Hooch bisher entgegengebracht haben. Lassen sie uns Mrs. Weasley jetzt hier bei uns willkommen heißen"

Mit diesen Worten hielt Professor McGonnagal Alicia die Hand hin, die diese gerne ergriff. Wohlwollender Applaus brach los, der am Slytherintisch recht spärlich ausfiel, dafür aber vom tosenden Fußgetrampel und lautem Klatschen vom Gryffindortisch wieder wett gemacht wurde. Am lautesten Klatschten Melanie und Susanna Bell zusammen mit ihren Teamkameraden. Lächelnd trat Alicia einen Schritt vor.

„Danke", sagte sie und langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, auch wenn es nicht ganz so still wurde wie vorhin bei Professor McGonnagal. Vereinzelt konnte man Geflüster hören, was allerdings keinesfalls feindselig, sondern eher neugierig klang, „Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein. Ich freue mich, dass sie mich hier so herzlich willkommen heißen und bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, sie alle kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn ich selber eine Gryffindor und sehr stolz darauf bin, werde ich diese Schüler keinesfalls bevorzugen. Dies gilt auch für die wenigen unter ihnen, die ich privat kenne"

Hierbei sah sie Melanie und Susanna direkt an, die breit grinsend die Köpfe zusammen steckten und miteinander sprachen.

„Ich werde zwar gerecht sein und ihnen bestimmt einiges mehr durchgehen lassen, als meine Vorgängerin Madame Hooch, aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen und bin beim Ausdenken meiner Strafarbeiten nicht zimperlich. Ich bin nicht umsonst mit einem Weasley-Zwilling verheiratet. Dank meinem Mann und meinem Schwager habe ich zwar mittlerweile ein Gemüt wie ein Elefant, aber das heißt nicht, dass nicht auch meine Geduld mal aufgebraucht ist. Außerdem gibt es kaum noch einen Streich, den ich nicht kenne, also versuchen sie es gar nicht erst. Ansonsten werde ich mit der Erlaubnis von Professor McGonnagal ein paar Neuerungen einführen, aber davon werden sie zu gegebener Zeit erfahren. Jetzt will ich sie nicht weiter vom essen abhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können es kaum erwarten, sich die Bäuche voll zu schlagen um wieder in den Unterricht zu kommen"

Belustigte Buh-Rufe quittierten diesen letzten Satz und noch einmal brachen die Schüler in Beifall aus. Alicia zwinkerte ihnen verschmitzt zu und setzte sich zu ihren alten Lehrern und neuen Kollegen an den Tisch um ebenfalls etwas zu essen

„Da habt ihr ja mal wieder recht gehabt", meinte Chase und sah die Bellschwestern an, „Wie kommt es, dass ihr sie kennt?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir sie kennen?", stellte Melanie mit vollem Mund die Gegenfrage

„Weil sie euch angesehen hat, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie keinen bevorzugt, der aus unserem Haus ist oder den sie privat kennt. Außerdem habt ihr gerade behauptet, dass sie unter Wood gespielt hat. Und da es nur eine weibliche Weasley auf dem Hogwartscup gibt, die übrigens Ginevra heißt und nicht Alicia, müsst ihr wissen, wie sie mit Mädchennamen hieß. Also?", teilte Chase ihnen seinen Gedankengang mit

„Ihr Mädchenname ist Spinnet und sie ist eine gute Freundin von unserer großen Schwester", erklärte Susanna schließlich

„Moment mal", fragte Cord plötzlich und ließ die Gabel sinken, „Die Katie Bell, die auf dem Cup steht, ist eure Schwester?"

„Yep, ist sie", bestätigte Melanie

„Dann kennt ihr Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson auch privat?", hakte er weiter nach

„Angelina ja, aber Oliver Wood kennen wir auch nicht besser als ihr", schränkte Susanna ein, „Nun ja, wir kennen vielleicht ein paar Geschichten mehr aus seiner Hogwartszeit, aber das ist auch alles"

„Und ihr habt keine Möglichkeit, ihn mal näher kennen zu lernen?", bohrte jetzt Chase weiter

Melanie und Susanna sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Sie beide wussten, wo ihre Schwester wohnte, seit sie wieder in London war, aber beide hatten Katie versprochen, dies für sich zu behalten.

„Hey, ihr wisst doch was", stellte Cord fest, als das Schweigen der beiden auffällig lange anhielt

Melanie sah ihre Schwester noch mal wissend in die Augen, bis diese mit den Schultern zuckte und Cord antwortete

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst", meinte sie

„Lügnerin", schoss er zurück und spießte eine Bratwurst auf, „Aber wir kriegen schon raus, was ihr uns verheimlicht"

Eine Weile kauten sie still vor sich hin, wobei die Zwillinge es vermieden sich an zu sehen. Chase und Cord waren unterdessen in ein Gespräch über die aktuelle Situation in der Quidditchliga vertieft und zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als Laura plötzlich mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.

„Jetzt weiß ich woher ich den Namen kenne", rief sie aus

„Welchen Namen?", fragte Linda, die vor Schreck fast ihren Becher Kürbissaft verschüttet hätte

„Katie Bell", antwortete Laura und sah Melanie und Susanna nacheinander scharf an, „Eure Schwester ist diese Reporterin, die Oliver Wood Anfang des Monats so hat auflaufen lassen"

„WAS?", fragten Linda, Chase und Cord wie aus einem Mund

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?", hakte Chase nach

Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung

„Doch", antwortete sie

„Und das sagt ihr erst jetzt?", erwiderte Linda, „Alle fragen sich, ob sie es wohl schafft und warum sie Dinge über ihn weiß, die sonst keiner weiß. Dabei ist das ja kein Wunder, wenn die zusammen in Hogwarts waren"

„Was können wir dafür, wenn einige Leute nicht eins und eins zusammen zählen können?", meinte Susanna und aß seelenruhig weiter

„Na, wenn das so ist, glaube ich mittlerweile, dass sie es schafft", schätzte Chase, „Bisher dachte ich ja, dass sie keine Chance gegen Wood hat, aber wenn sie auch so einen Dickkopf wie ihr zwei hat , hat Wood auf lange Sicht keine Chance"

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?", fuhren die beiden herum und blitzten ihren Käpt'n an, „Wir sind die Harmlosigkeit in Person"

Jetzt konnte am Tisch keiner mehr ernst bleiben und alle lachten laut los

„Ihr und harmlos?", fragte Chase und sah seine beiden Treiberinnen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Ihr seid alles, aber bestimmt nicht harmlos. Und wenn eure Schwester nur halb so durchtrieben ist wie ihr, sieht es für Oliver Wood ziemlich düster aus"

„Nun ja, Katie war zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschülerin und sogar Schulsprecherin in ihrem letzten Jahr", murmelte Susanna vor sich hin

„Also wenn das so ist, könnte Wood doch eine Chance haben", meinte Cord nachdenklich

„Kann sein", stimmte Susanna ihm zu, „Katie war im Vergleich zu uns ein absoluter Engel"

Wenn Katie, Lee oder die Weasley-Zwillinge diesen Satz hören könnten, hätten sie sich sicher königlich amüsiert. Aber diese vier saßen zur Zeit im Tropfenden Kessel und ließen sich ihr Mittagessen schmecken

* * *

„Großer Gott, Lee! Wie kann ein Mensch alleine nur so schnell und so viel essen?"

Mit amüsiertem Entsetzen sah Katie zu ihrem ehemaligen Streichkumpanen rüber. Dieser sah sie allerdings nur zufrieden und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend an, während er in unverminderter Geschwindigkeit sein Mittagessen in sich hineinschaufelte

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Katie. So langsam musst du doch auch mal kapieren, dass unser lieber Lee ein wandelnder Allesvernichter ist", erwiderte George schulterzuckend

„Trotzdem fasziniert es mich immer wieder", erwiderte sie trocken und biss in ihr Stück Pizza, „Der frisst und frisst und sieht noch immer so aus, als würde er den ganzen Tag nur Rohkost futtern. Wo lässt du das bloß alles?"

„In meinem Bauch", antwortete Lee todernst und klopfte sich auf denselben, „Ich habe halt ein sehr gutes und noch schnelleres Verdauungssystem"

„Muß wohl", meinte Katie, „Wenn ich so viel essen würde, könntet ihr mich schon längst rollen"

„Wäre schade", meinte Lee und sah an ihr hinunter, „Du hast eine Figur, um die dich viele beneiden"

„Alter Charmeur", grinste Katie

„Immer doch", antwortete er und grinste zurück

„Wenn du Komplimente verteilst, hast du doch einen Hintergedanken. Also, was willst du, Lee Jordan?", fragte Katie

„He, darf ich einer alten Freundin nicht einfach mal ein Kompliment machen? Noch dazu ein wirklich ernst gemeintes?", empörte er sich

„Doch, wenn es wirklich nur ein Kompliment wäre", antwortete Katie, „Aber ich kenne dich zu gut, um dir das noch ab zu nehmen"

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Nicht mal die engsten Freunde glauben einem", murmelte Lee verzweifelt die Augen verdrehend vor sich hin

„Ach komm schon Kumpel", mischte sich jetzt Fred ein, „Diese Show zieht vielleicht bei einer deiner Kurzzeiteroberungen, aber bestimmt nicht bei Katie. Also sag ihr schon, was du willst, damit wir in Ruhe weiter essen können"

„Also gut", lenkte er schließlich ein, „Ich sehe es ja ein. Gegen dich habe ich ja eh keine Chance, KittyKat"

„Du sagst es", erwiderte Katie, „Also?

„Also", fing Lee an und atmete dann noch einmal tief durch, „Ich habe da ein kleines Problem,..."

* * *

Als Katie nach der Mittagspause wieder in die Redaktion kam, fand sie ihren Schreibtisch besetzt vor. Langsam trat sie näher und sprach die Person an.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich glaube, das ist mein Platz", meinte sie und stellte ihre Umhängetasche neben dem Schreibtisch ab.

Die Platzräuberin, ein etwa 5-jähriges Mädchen, drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht sagen, wie du heißt?", fragte Katie sie freundlich, als sie auch nach über einer Minute noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Ich darf nicht mit fremden Leuten reden", antwortete die Kleine, drehte sich wieder um und malte seelenruhig an dem Bild weiter, dass vor ihr lag.

„Ich glaube ich spinne", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin, während sie verblüfft auf den Rücken des Mädchens sah. Dann aber ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum, so dass sie jetzt vor der Kleinen stand, „Weißt du, ich würde dich ja wirklich gerne weitermalen lassen, aber ich muß wirklich mit meiner Arbeit fertig werden, sonst macht mein Chef Theater"

„Ach was. Der ist nur halb so giftig, wie er tut", erwiderte die Kleine ohne auf zu sehen

„Na, du kennst dich ja aus", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd, „Woher weißt du denn das?"

„Von Papa", war der knappe Kommentar

„Aha, und wer ist dein Papa?", hakte Katie nach

„Darf ich nicht sagen. Du bist..."

„...eine Fremde. OK, schon verstanden", beendete Katie den Satz, „Andere Frage: Wo ist dein Papa?"

Suchend sah das Mädchen sich um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern

„Nicht hier", antwortete sie und malte weiter

„Ich merke schon, so kommen wir nicht weiter", seufzte Katie leise

„Babette ist doof", sagte das Mädchen plötzlich und Katie, die gerade überlegte, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte, sah sie überrascht an

„Babette? Wer ist denn Babette?", fragte sie neugierig

„Meine Nanny", erklärte die Kleine

„Aha! Und wo ist deine Nanny?"

„Weg", war die Antwort, „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie kündigt und dass ich hier auf Papa warten soll. Und dann hat sie noch gesagt, dass ich Schuld bin, dass sie Falten und graue Haare kriegt"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Katie grinsen. Die Kleine sah wirklich wie ein Engel aus. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass die vermeintlichen Engel meist die schlimmsten Teufel waren.

„Hm, wie wäre es, wenn du mir bei meiner Arbeit hilfst?", fragte sie schließlich, um das Thema zu wechseln

„Darf ich?", fragte die Kleine und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung

„Na klar. Sonst hätte ich doch nicht gefragt", antwortete Katie

„Toll, was müssen wir denn machen?"

„Fotos und Zettel sortieren und in Mappen einheften. Komm, ich zeig dir, was du tun kannst", erklärte Katie und zog eine Schublade an ihrem Schreibtisch auf

„Und dann klären wir, wo du hingehörst", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin

Eine halbe Stund später saßen Katie und ihre namenlose Helferin mitten in der Redaktion auf dem Fußboden. Um sie herum lagen alle möglichen Blätter und Fotos verstreut. Außerdem gab es Berge von Büroklammern und Hängemappen. Während Katie die Fotos und Blätter zusammenlegte, heftete die Kleine diese zusammen und legte sie in die richtige Mappe, auf der Katie ebenfalls ein Foto geklebt hatte, um ihr die Arbeit zu erleichtern. So fand Larry sie schließlich, der, gefolgt von Nicolette, in die Redaktion wuselte und fast auf einem der Zettel ausrutschte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", brüllte er, so dass Katie, die ihm den Rücken zudrehte, erschrocken zusammenzuckte, „Ms. Bell, seit wann gibt es bei uns Kinderarbeit?"

„"Ach komm schon, Larry. Die Kleine macht das freiwillig", meinte sie gelassen, „Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Sie wie einen nicht gebrachten Besen in die Ecke stellen?"

„Wie einen...? WAS? Wer ist das überhaupt", stotterte er, während Nicolette hinter ihm irritiert von einem zum anderen sah

„Das darf ich nicht sagen. Du bist ein Fremder", funkte die Kleine keck dazwischen, bevor Katie was dazu sagen konnte

„Wie bitte?", fragte Larry verdutzt und vergaß vor Verblüffung sogar zu brüllen

„Sie haben sie gehört. Sie sind ein Fremder", wiederholte Katie breit grinsend und noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend

„Na so was", war alles, was er rausbrachte. Dann aber drehte er sich zu Nicolette herum und sah sie an, „Kriegen sie raus, wo die Kleine hingehört. Wir sind hier schließlich kein Kinderhort"

Noch immer den Kopf schüttelnd zog er ab und ließ eine verwirrte Nicolette bei Katie und der Kleinen stehen.

„Und wie stellt der sich das vor?", fragte sie schließlich und sah Katie fragend an

„Keine Ahnung", meinte diese, „Aber du hast schließlich auch Percy Weasley überzeugen können, uns die Pressepässe zu geben. Dagegen dürfte das hier doch eine Kleinigkeit sein"

„Das war auch was ganz anderes", erwiderte Nicolette

„Wie hast du das überhaupt hinbekommen?", hakte Katie nach

„Das geht dich nichts an?", meinte Nicolette hochmütig

„Na gut, dann musst du mich aber auch nicht fragen, wie du rauskriegen sollst, wo die Kleine hingehört", meinte Katie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, „Sieh zu, wie du das alleine rausbekommst. Und die Kleine bleibt solange hier und hilft mir"

Nicolette schoss ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zu und schoss dann, so schnell sie ihre Pfennigabsätze trugen, ab zu ihrem Büro.

„Die mag ich nicht", kommentierte die Kleine und sah ihr nach, „Die sieht aus, als wenn sie nur schön aussehen kann"

„Glaub mir, zu sehr viel mehr ist die auch nicht in der Lage", stimmte Katie ihr zu

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten Katie und die Kleine alles so weit in Ordnung gebracht, dass Katie jetzt zu jeder Person, mit der sie mal gesprochen hatte, die entsprechenden Aussagen und Fotos in einer Mappe hatte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch die richtigen Aussagen für den richtigen Artikel raussuchen, was ihr sehr viel Arbeit ersparte.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe", bedankte Katie sich schließlich bei ihrer kleinen Helferin, „Ohne dich hätte ich das so schnell nicht geschafft"

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", meinte die Kleine

„Das freut mich. Irgendwann gebe ich dir dafür mal ein riesengroßes Eis aus. Was hältst du davon?", fragte Katie sie

„Au ja", rief die Kleine begeistert, aber sofort verdunkelte sich das Gesicht wieder, „Aber das erlauben Mama und Papa bestimmt nicht"

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", meinte Katie, „Du musst doch einen anständigen Lohn für deine Arbeit kriegen. Das regele ich..."

„Was ist denn hier los?", rief da plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen

„Das hatten wir doch heute schon", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin und drehte sich um

Vor ihr stand Alec, der mit offenem Mund von Katie zu der Kleinen und wieder zurück sah. Hinter ihm standen Roger und Joana in der Tür und hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund um nicht laut auf zu lachen.

„PAPA!", rief die Kleine und flog Alec in die Arme, der Mühe hatte, sie auf zu fangen.

„Papa?", fragte Katie und jetzt war es an ihr, verblüfft zu gucken, „Sag bloß, dass ist deine Tochter?"

„Natürlich ist das meine Tochter", antwortete er und hob die Kleine auf den Arm, „Hat sie das nicht gesagt?"

„Von wegen. Sie hat mir noch nicht mal verraten, wie sie heißt", erwiderte Katie

„Nicht? Warum das denn nicht?", fragte er verdutzt und sah dann seine Tochter an, „Warum hast du Katie denn nicht gesagt, wie du heißt?"

„Weil du und Mama immer sagen, dass ich nicht mit Fremden reden darf", antwortete die Kleine, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

Jetzt war es mit der Beherrschung von Roger und Joana vorbei. Beide platzten laut heraus und auch Katie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen

„Tja Kollege. Da hat die Erziehung glatt mal Früchte getragen", meinte Roger

„Ja, wenigstens etwas", antwortete Alec und sah zu ihm rüber. Dann aber wandte er sich an seine Tochter, „Du darfst Katie ruhig sagen wie du heißt"

„Ich heiße Julia", meinte sie und sah Katie grinsend an

„Angenehm. Ich bin Katie", antwortete Katie und grinste zurück

„So, und da das jetzt geklärt wurde, kommen wir zu dir, junge Dame. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Du solltest doch mit Babette zu Hause sein", meinte Alec

„Die hat mich hier ja hingebracht", verteidigte sie sich, „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie kündigt und dass ich hier auf dich warten soll und dass sie wegen mir Falten und graue Haare kriegt"

„Kann ich gar nicht verstehen", murmelte Joana, so dass nur Katie sie hören konnte

„Ich auch nicht. Die Kleine ist doch ein Engel", murmelte sie zurück, aber beiden unterdrückten ein verstohlenes Grinsen

„Das kann sie doch nicht einfach so machen. Wo ist sie denn jetzt hin?", fragte Alec weiter und setzte Julia auf seinem Schreibtisch ab

„Sie hat gesagt, sie ist nicht zu erreichen. Sie erholt sich jetzt auf den Bananas oder wie auch immer diese komischen Inseln heißen und in drei Wochen holt sie sich ihr Arbeitszeugnis ab", erklärte Julia, heftig mit dem Kopf nickend

„Sie tut was?", fragte Alec verblüfft, „Also das kann sie getrost vergessen. So weit kommt's noch"

„Mr. Hancock? Was ist hier los? Gehört dieses Mädchen zu ihnen?", rief da plötzlich Larry, von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Großraumbüros

„Ja, die gehört zu mir", antwortete Alec

„Was macht sie dann hier?", fragte Larry weiter, „Wir sind kein Kinderhort. Schaffen sie sich eine Nanny an und sorgen sie dafür, dass ihr Nachwuchs nicht meine Leute von der Arbeit abhält"

„Jawoll Chef, mach ich", erwiderte Alec und salutierte

Larry schien das zu beruhigen und er verschwand wieder in seinem Büro

„Oller Choleriker. Der soll besser aufpassen, dass ihn nicht mal vor lauter Brüllerei der Schlag trifft", grummelte Alec

„Der kann doch gar nicht anders", widersprach Joana

„Da hast du wohl recht", stimmte ihr Alec zu und nahm Julia an der Hand, „So, Ms. Hancock. Ich glaube, wir zwei haben Feierabend. Wir müssen deiner Mutter noch beibringen, dass wir mal wieder eine neue Nanny brauchen"

„Und was ist mit meinem Eis?", fragte Julia empört und sah ihren Vater an

„Welches Eis?", fragte dieser

„Das bekommst du beim nächsten mal. Großes Ehrenwort", versprach Katie ihr

„Welches Eis?", wiederholte Alec und sah Katie an

„Erklär ich dir morgen. Schönen Feierabend", wich Katie ihm aus

„Na gut. Dann bis morgen", meinte Alec und ging zusammen mit Julia aus der Redaktion.

„Bis morgen" riefen die anderen hinter ihm her und wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu

* * *

Als Katie am Abend nach Hause kam, fand sie in der Küche Oliver vor, der sich mit zwei Eulen stritt, die sich um die Eulenkekse stritten, die er ihnen gab

„He, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Katie amüsiert

„Wenn ich das wüsste", stöhnte Oliver und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken, „Die zwei hier spielen sich absolut verrückt auf, seit sie hier sind. Entweder liegt es an denen oder ich habe einfach kein Händchen für Eulen."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", meinte Katie, „Du hast doch immer gute Noten in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt"

„Da gab es auch keine Eulen zu pflegen. Ich sage dir, die haben es irgendwie auf mich abgesehen. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hat mich so ein Federvieh fast vom Besen gekickt", erwiderte er und warf Katie dabei einen finsteren Blick zu

„Daran bist du selber Schuld, mein Lieber", antwortete Katie und grinste ihn an, während sie den Eulen ihre Briefe vom Fuß band, „Wenn du mir ein einfaches Interview geben würdest, hätte ich nicht nach solchen Mitteln greifen müssen"

„Du weiß doch genau, warum ich das nicht tue, Katie", antwortete Oliver und sah sie an

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht", widersprach sie ihm, „Nur weil ein Idiot dir mal die Worte im Mund umgedreht hat, scherst du uns Reporter gleich alle über einen Kamm. Das ist nicht besonders fair. Vor allem nicht, wenn eine dieser Reporterinnen eine gute Freundin von dir ist, der du eigentlich vertrauen solltest. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde deine Antworten irgendwie verfremden?"

„Nein", meinte Oliver nach einer Weile seufzend und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare

„Warum gibst du mir dann dieses Interview nicht, Oliver?", fragte Katie ihn leise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch

„Ich kann es nicht, Kates. Wenn ich bei dir eine Ausnahme mache, merken die anderen, dass meine Mauer bröckelt. Dann habe ich kein Argument mehr, warum ich nicht mit ihnen reden will", erklärte er, „Wie soll ich denen denn erklären, warum ich bei dir anders gehandelt habe? Willst du zur Zielscheibe deiner Kollegen werden? Die nehmen dich auseinander, wenn die wüssten, wie wir zueinander stehen und dass wir zusammen wohnen"

„Mag sein", antwortete Katie, „Aber es würde einen Riesenschritt für meine Karriere bedeuten und ich glaube, dass wäre es mir wert"

„Mir aber nicht", meinte Oliver und stand auf, „Tut mir Leid, Katie, aber ich kann dir dieses Interview nicht geben. Du solltest dir ein anderes Opfer suchen"

„Keine Sorge. Das habe ich schon", erwiderte sie

„Erzählst du mir wen?", fragte Oliver

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich schmoren lassen, aber ich habe heute irgendwie meinen sozialen Tag. Lee gibt mir ein Interview"

„Lee Jordan? Der Quidditchkommentator des Jahres?"

„Genau der. Ich helfe ihm bei einem kleinen Problem und er gibt mir dafür ein Interview", bestätigte Katie

„Na, jetzt wird's interessant", meinte Oliver und setzte sich wieder hin, „Was hat unser lieber Lee denn für ein Problem, das er nicht alleine lösen kann?"

„Die Mutter einer seiner Bettbekanntschaften, die ihn als Schwiegersohn einfangen will. Ihrer Meinung nach geht keiner mit ihrer Tochter ins Bett, ohne dass er es ernst mit ihr meint und wenn das nicht so ist, schaltete Mutti sich ein", erklärte Katie

„Ist nicht wahr?", grinste Oliver

„Doch", grinste Katie zurück

„Und wie sollst du ihm jetzt helfen?"

„Ich bin seine neueste Eroberung. Lee Jordan hat sich ernsthaft verliebt und will mit der Starreporterin Katie Bell eine ernsthafte Beziehung eingehen", weihte Katie in den Plan ein, „Diese Beziehung wird aber erst nach dem Interview öffentlich, so dass alle denken, es hätte da gefunkt"

„Die Reporterin und der Kommentator. Das wird für einigen Wirbel sorgen", meinte Oliver schließlich

„Ja, vor allem, wenn es dieser Reporterin schließlich gelingt, den Starspieler von Puddlemere United zu einem Interview zu bewegen"

„Vergiß es, Bell. Ich hatte dir schon gesagt, dass ich dir keins gebe", war Olivers Antwort darauf

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich nicht so leicht abspeisen lasse, Wood", erwiderte Katie schulterzuckend, „Ich werde das Interview kriegen. Verlass dich drauf"

„Bestimmt nicht. Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen", meinte Oliver und stand auf, „Ich verzieh mich. Wir haben heute Abend noch ein Teammeeting. Bis dann"

„Bis dann", antwortete Katie laut genug, dass er es hören konnte und murmelte dann etwas leiser weiter, „Und ich kriege das Interview doch. Du hast nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich hinter deinem Rücken ins Rollen gebracht habe, Wood. Dich wird der Schlag treffen, das garantiere ich dir"

Während sie ihm hinterher sah, wie er ins Wohnzimmer verschwand, öffnete sie die Briefe, die beide an sie gerichtet waren. Einer war von Alicia, wie Katie an der Handschrift erkannte. Er war von Sidonie gebracht worden. Die andere Eule war eine Schneeeule und hieß Shadow. Wie ihre Schwestern auf den Namen gekommen waren, wusste Katie auch nicht, aber bei manchem Entscheidungen hatte sie es aufgegeben, die beiden zu verstehen. Den Brief von ihren Schwestern nahm sie sich zuerst vor.

_Hi Katie_

_Wieso hast du uns bloß verheimlicht, dass Alicia unsere neue Fluglehrerin wird? Das weißt du doch bestimmt schon länger und jetzt versuche bloß nicht, es zu leugnen. Jetzt brauchen wir hier nur noch einen neuen Professor für VgddK. Wir sind echt gespannt, wer das wird. Scheinbar ist es nicht so leicht, jemanden dafür zu finden, aber es wird so langsam Zeit. Immerhin haben wir am Ende des Jahres OWL-Prüfungen. Sag uns Bescheid, wenn du was hörst. Alicia wird dich bestimmt informieren._

_Sag mal, stimmt es, das es bald eine Jokeshop-Filiale in Hogsmeade gibt? Hier kursieren die wildesten Gerüchte. Wir wollten Alicia danach fragen, aber sie war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass wir schon dachten, sie hätte einen Weg gefunden, wie man den Apparationsschutz auf Hogwarts umgeht._

_Laß mal was von dir hören und berichte, wie es an der Oliver-Front steht. Hier wird wie verrückt gewettet. Die meisten wetten darauf, dass Oliver standhält, aber einige sind auch auf deiner Seite, so wie wir natürlich, also enttäusche uns nicht._

_Liebe Grüße aus Hogwarts_

_Melle und Susy_

Vor sich hin schmunzelnd legte Katie den Brief auf den Tisch und nahm sich Alicias vor

_Hi Katie_

_Mein erster Tag in Hogwarts war ganz OK. Die McGonnagal hat mich nur schnell beim Mittagessen den Schülern vorgestellt und danach hat sie mir mein Quartier gezeigt, dass ich bewohnen kann, solange George und ich noch nichts in Hogsmeade haben. Ich habe eines ganz in der Nähe zum Hinterausgang des Schlosses. Gleich in der Nähe zum Krankenflügel und zum Quidditchfeld. Das wäre was für unseren verrückten Käpt'n gewesen. Ich glaube, dann hätten wir ihn gar nicht mehr vom Besen bekommen (und uns auch nicht, wie ich ihn kenne)_

_Hey, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Neuigkeit. Die schlechte zuerst. Mein verrückter Mann und sein nicht minder verrückter Bruder haben sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihre Filiale in der heulenden Hütte auf zu machen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wenn diese Bruchbude von innen genauso aussieht, wie von außen, dann gute Nacht. Ich werde da bestimmt nicht drin wohnen. Nicht, bevor die Hütte grundsaniert ist._

_Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir ab Oktober einen neuen Verteidigungsprofessor haben. Und jetzt rate mal wen? Einen besseren konnte die McGonnagal gar nicht finden. Es ist Harry. Unser Sucheras und Voldemortbezwinger. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin immer noch völlig platt. Ich freue mich darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen. Habe ihn ja schließlich jahrelang nicht gesehen. Werde ihn auf jeden Fall von euch allen grüßen. Erzähle aber bitte deinen Schwester nichts davon, sonst komme ich hier in Teufels Küche_

_Werde mich wieder melden, sobald ich weiß, wie es mit der heulenden Hütte weiter geht. _

_Gruß Alicia_

Katie ließ den Brief sinken und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Harry Potter als Verteidigungprofessor auf Hogwarts. Die Schüler konnten sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, bei ihm zu lernen. Es gab niemanden, der in Verteidigung so gut war wie Harry und die Abenteuer seiner Schulzeit waren allen wohlbekannt. Irgendwie beneidete sie Melanie und Susanna. Sie hatte mit Quirrel, Lockhard und Snape nicht wirklich tolle Verteidigungsprofessoren gehabt. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Mad Eye Moody, der sich als Betrüger heraus stellte und Professor Lupin, der leider als Werwolf aufflog. Dabei war ihr das damals und auch heute noch, herzlich egal. Bei ihm hatte sie mehr gelernt als in all den anderen Jahren und sie würde es auf jeden Fall unterstützen, wenn er wieder als Lehrer arbeiten wollen würde.

In Gedanken versunken holte Katie sich Pergamentrollen, Feder und Tinte und begann, Antwortbriefe zu schreiben

_Hi ihr Nervensägen_

_Dass Alicia eure Fluglehrerin wird, habe ich gewusst, aber ich dachte, die Überraschung ist größer, wenn ihr es mit euren Mitschülern erfahrt_

_Was ich auch weiß, ist, dass es definitiv eine Jokeshop-Filiale in Hogsmeade geben wird. Im Moment sind Fred und George auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Gebäude. Wie ich euch kenne, dürfte es euch vielleicht freuen, dass die heulende Hütte ganz oben auf ihrer Wunschliste steht und so wie ich die beiden kenne, kriegen die das auch hin. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufendem._

_Außerdem weiß ich, dass ihr bald einen neuen Verteidigungsprofessor bekommt. Ich darf euch leider noch nicht sagen, wer das ist und es wäre auch ganz gut, wenn ihr euren Freunden noch nichts sagt, sonst bekommt Alicia ziemlichen Ärger._

_Also, seht zu, dass ihr nicht allzu viele Strafarbeiten einheimst und seid schön fleißig (ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt die Augen verdreht)_

_Gruß Katie_

Katie faltete den Bogen zusammen und band ihn Shadow ans Bein

„Warte noch einen Moment, dann könnt ihr zwei zusammen nach Hogwarts zurückfliegen, OK?", bat sie die Eule und diese zwickte ihr zustimmend in den kleinen Finger.

_Hi Alicia_

_Mach dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen. Wenn die zwei sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, die heulende Hütte zu bekommen, dann werden sie ihren Kopf auch durchsetzen. Ich kann aber verstehen, dass du nicht darin wohnen willst. Mach George einfach klar, dass du auf Hogwarts bleibst, bis die Hütte eine anständig sanierte Wohnung vorzuweisen hat. Dann wird er sich schon überzeugen lassen_

_Dass Harry bei euch Verteidigung unterrichtet, finde ich super. Grüß ihn schön von mir. _

_Susy und Melle habe mir heute auch schon geschrieben und Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Ich habe ihnen von der heulenden Hütte und dem neuen Professor erzählt, ohne natürlich zu sagen, wer es ist. Dann sind die erst mal einigermaßen zufrieden_

_Grüß meine Lieblingsweasleys von mir_

_Katie_

Nachdem Katie Sidonie den Brief ans Bein gebunden hatte, schickte sie die beiden Eulen zurück nach Hogwarts und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer begegnete sie Oliver, der gerade durch den Kamin zum Teammeeting verschwinden wollte. Als er Katie sah, blieb er noch kurz stehen und sah sie fragend an

„Irgendwas neues aus Hogwarts? Das waren doch die Eulen von den Weasleys und deinen Schwestern, oder", fragte er

„Ja", antwortete Katie, „Alicia ist heute als Fluglehrerin vorgestellt worden und hat geschrieben, dass Fred und George die heulende Hütte als Laden und Wohnung mieten wollen. Und Harry Potter wird neuer Verteidigungsprofessor, aber das ist noch Top Secret. Also bitte nichts verraten. Sonst bekommt Alicia Ärger"

„Ich schweige, wie ein Grab", erwiderte Oliver, „Es kann später werden, also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich erst mitten in der Nacht zurück komme"

„OK. Da Lindsey heute Spätschicht hat, habe ich sturmfreie Bude. Auch nicht schlecht", meinte Katie und ließ sich in das Sofa fallen

„Hey, komm bloß nicht auf dumme Ideen. Keine Partys während meiner Abwesenheit", drohte Oliver mit erhobenem Zeigefinger

„Ja Papa", erwiderte Katie grinsend

Oliver streckte ihr grinsend die Zunge raus und Augenblicke später war er durch den Kamin verschwunden

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war Kapitel 5. Einigen mag vielleicht aufgefallen sein, dass ich Katies Geburtstag völlig ignoriert habe. Das hatte seinen Grund, denn sonst würde ich immer noch in der ersten Septemberwoche rumkrebsen. Es ist aber gut möglich, dass es in den späteren Kapiteln noch einen Rückblick geben wird. Ich hatte nämlich eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie diese Party sein sollte. Allerdings hat sie mit dem Verlauf der Story (noch) nicht wirklich was zu tun 


	7. 6 Kapitel Drei sind zwei zuviel

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer. Wer es noch nicht weiß, soll sich die letzten Kapitel ansehen

**A/N: **Für sternenstauner, pete, Katzura und Angel de la Luna, die mir treu und brav reviewen und dadurch anspornen, schnell ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben

Ich hoffe euch (und den unzähligen Schwarzlesern) gefällt dieses Kapitel. Es ist etwas anders, als die vorherigen, da ich wieder auf die Ich-Perspektive (wie im Prolog) zurückgegriffen habe. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder wie gewohnt weiter. Aber solche „Brainstormings" wird es zwischendurch immer mal wieder geben.

Viel Spaß damit

* * *

_Klar kennen wir die Gedanken,_

_die den gleichen Grad an Konfusion haben, _

_wie unsere eigenen_

_- Marcel Proust -_

**6. Kapitel – Drei sind zwei zuviel**

Konferenzraum – 9 Uhr

Katies POV:

UFF! Montag Morgen und Redaktionssitzung. Diese Kombination ist eindeutig in die Schublade „NEGATIV" abzulegen. Vor allem, weil Larry schon wieder rumbrüllt. Kann der eigentlich noch was anderes? Ich glaube nicht. Scheint seine normale Gesprächslautstärke zu sein.

Ein Blick nach links zeigt mir, dass Barbie sich in aller Seelenruhe die Nägel feilt und Larry völlig ignoriert. Gibt's das denn? Was ist mit Barbie los? Sie ist doch sonst die einzige, die regelrecht an Larrys Lippen hängt und jedes seiner Worte wie ein knochentrockener Schwamm in sich aufsaugt.

Roger hat meinen verwirrten Blick gesehen und kritzelt etwas auf einen Zettel. Mal sehen, was er weiß

_Habe Nicolette gestern im Hyde Park gesehen. Rate mal wer bei ihr war_

Toastbrotbarbie im Park? In Stöckelschühchen und Minirock? In BEGLEITUNG? Was für eine geistlose Person sollte sich das antun? Mein Blick geht nach vorne zu Barbie. Dabei sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln Larry am Fenster herumhüpfen und wild gestikulierend die Arme in die Luft werfend. Dies reicht um mir eine aberwitzige und völlig idiotische Vorstellung durch den Kopf schießen zu lassen

_Larry?_

Ich schiebe den Zettel wieder zu Roger rüber, der ganz große Augen bekommt, als er meine Antwort liest und dann ungeniert zu grinsen anfängt. Er greift nach seiner Feder und kritzelt wieder etwas auf den Zettel

_Interessante Vorstellung, nur leider knapp daneben. Du hast noch einen Versuch_

Also doch nicht unser völlig verdrehter Chef. Aber gibt es denn noch jemanden, der blöd genug ist, mit Barbie einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen? Ich meine, sogar die kleine Julia weiß, dass Barbie nichts anderes kann, als schön aus zu sehen. Obwohl, vielleicht geht es dieser Person gerade darum.

_Habe keinen blassen Schimmer_

Roger grinst wieder, als er meine Antwort liest und Alec, der von der Seite aus mitgelesen hatte zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht erst mich und dann Roger an. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, weil ich, genau wie er, auch keine Ahnung habe, was hier vor sich geht.

Larry hüpft jetzt an der Tür auf und ab und brüllt immer noch. Was regt ihn eigentlich gerade so auf? Heiliger Merlin, wenn er so weitermacht, kann er bald Lockhard in der geschlossenen Abteilung im St. Mungos Gesellschaft leisten. Ich schüttel nur ungläubig den Kopf und widme mich wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen an diesem Morgen. Roger hat inzwischen den Zettel wieder zu mir rübergeschoben

-WAS?- ich, laut und unüberhörbar.

Daraufhin passieren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Barbie quickt erschrocken auf und rammt sich fast ihre Nagelfeile in die Pulsadern und Larry stolpert vor Schreck über seine eigenen Füße, da ihn mein Aufschrei aus seiner Brüll-und-Hüpf-Routine gerissen hatte und plumste unsanft auf seinen Po. Joe fand das alles ganz amüsant und lachte laut auf.

Nebenbei bemerkt, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was er hier eigentlich macht. Vielleicht ist er hier einfach nur das Maskottchen. Oder ein Mitläufer? Trittbrettfahrer? Spion vom Tagespropheten? Voldemorts Erbe, bereit zu zu schlagen, wenn es an der Zeit ist?

OK, Schluß mit dem Blödsinn, Bell. Im Grunde genommen ist das doch völlig egal. Was mich gerade voll und ganz fesselt, ist Rogers Antwort

-Was ist los, Ms. Bell? - Larry, puterrot im Gesicht und gerade dabei, sich recht unelegant wieder auf zu rappeln

- Nichts. Hab mich nur gerade erschrocken – ich, ehrlich aber nicht besonders geistreich, da immer noch reichlich perplex.

Gut gemacht Katie. Wirklich eine Glanzleistung. Wie willst du Larry jetzt erklären, dass du lieber mit deinen Kollegen Zettelchen schreibst wie ein 13-jähriges Schulmädchen, statt gebannt seinen überlebenswichtigen Ausführungen zu lauschen? Memo an mich selbst. Erst denken, dann reden.

Ich denke immer noch über eine plausible Erklärung nach und verpasse dabei fast, dass Larry schon wieder redet

- Nicht wahr? Geht mir auch immer so. Der Redaktionsschluß zum Monatsende kommt immer so plötzlich – Larry, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über alle vier Backen strahlend und offenbar hochzufrieden mit seiner Erkenntnis

Redaktionsschluß? Also davon war die Rede. Wieso regt der sich denn darüber so auf? Der kommt doch gar nicht so plötzlich, sonder in aller Regelmäßigkeit alle 28 Tage. Und das schon seit knapp 10 Jahren. So langsam sollte er sich da mal dran gewöhnen. Aber was brüte ich eigentlich darüber nach. So ist Larry halt. Immer kurz davor, wie ein Kessel hoch explosivem Zaubertrank in die Luft zu gehen.

Und ganz unter uns gesagt: Der Redaktionsschluß ist erst am Freitag. Also noch sagenhafte 5 Tage entfernt. Im Zeitungsgeschäft eine halbe Ewigkeit. Wenn ihn das so aus der Ruhe bringt, frage ich mich, wie er wohl abgehen würde, wenn er täglich eine Zeitung rausbringen müsste. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum er ein Monatsmagazin rausbringt. Im täglichen Geschäft würde er sonst wahrscheinlich abgehen wie ein Zäpfchen...obwohl...eigentlich tut er das ja hier auch schon.

- Wie weit sind sie eigentlich mit dem Wood-Interview? Larry, jetzt ganz der große Zeitungsboss

- Ich arbeite daran, aber diesen Monat wird es wohl nichts mehr. Er windet sich noch, wie ein Flubberwurm – ich, ganz die Ruhe selbst und Larry unerschrocken ansehend

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Joana zu Roger rübersieht und ihn angrinst, während dieser nur lässig mit den Schultern zuckt und zurückgrinst. Was geht denn da ab? Hab ich was verpasst?

- Ich hoffe, sie haben Ersatz. Wir brauchen ein Interview des Monats – Larry, vor Aufregung schon wieder ganz rot im Gesicht

Ob ich einen Ersatz habe? Natürlich habe ich den. Was denkt der eigentlich von mir. Meine einzige verpflichtende Aufgabe hier ist schließlich das Interview des Monats und dafür habe ich ganze 28 Tage zeit. Da werde ich wohl einen Ersatz gefunden haben. Also schalt einen Gang zurück, Boss.

- Hab ich. Der Ersatz ist heute um 11 Uhr hier – ich, nach außen hin noch immer die Ruhe selbst, aber in Gedanken kann ich nur den Kopf schütteln

- Wer? - Larry, der bei dieser gebrüllten Frage irgendwie eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem hochrangigen Offizier hat

- Sir, Lee Jordan, Sir – ich, aufspringend, dabei salutierend und ganz im vorschriftsmässigen Befehlsempfängerton, was Roger, Alec und Joana zum prusten bringt, während Barbie nur verwirrt guckt, Joe gar nicht reagiert und Larry nur ein irritiertes „Häh?" rausbringt.

Ich zucke nur unschuldig mit den Schultern, setze mich wieder und lehne mich entspannt zurück. Larry erholt sich langsam von seiner Verwirrtheit und schon hüpft er wieder am Kopfende des Konferenztisches wie der schon mehrfach erwähnte Gummiflummi auf und ab und faselt vom bevorstehenden redaktionsschluß. Wie deses Nervenbündel eine der besten Quidditchmagazine des Landes aufbauen konnte ist mir, mit Verlaub gesagt, ein absolutes Rätsel.

Aber sei's drum. Nachdem jetzt wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang geht, sprich Larry hüpft und brüllt, Barbie feilt und guckt dämlich und Joe ist einfach nur da, sehe ich erst auf den Zettel und dann ungläubig zu Roger rüber, der mich mit breitem Grinsen ansieht und fragend die Augenbrauen hochzieht. Mein Blick fällt ein weiteres mal auf den Zettel, auf dem die Buchstaben in Leuchtschrift zu tanzen scheinen.

PERCY WEASLEY

Armes magisches England. Was soll bloß aus dir werden? Man stelle sich mal eine Kombination aus den Beiden vor. Furchtbar. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelt es mich nur und ich tue, was hier sonst keiner tut. Ich höre Larry zu, um mich von dieser Vorstellung ab zu lenken.

Merlin, wie tief bin ich gesunken!

* * *

Großraumbüro - 11 Uhr

Katies POV:

Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch und habe immer noch Hallus von rothaarigen Barbies mit Brille und Schulsprecherabzeichen. Diese Vorstellung wird mich wohl noch eine ganze Weile verfolgen. Brrr! Mich schüttelt's schon wieder.

In welches Haus würde eigentlich ein Barbie/Percy-Kind kommen? Gryffindor? Bei Barbies Genen bestimmt nicht. Die war in Hufflepuff. Ganz sicher. Aber eigentlich ist sie sogar dazu zu dämlich. Wahrscheinlich war sie eher häuserlos und hat in einem Sonderzimmer in irgendeiner unbedeutenden Ecke des Schlosses gewohnt. Vielleicht in der Nähe zum Klo der maulenden Myrte. Das würde erklären, warum Myrte so maulig ist. Bei so einer Nachbarin würde ich auch maulig werden.

Bei dem Gedanken muß ich grinsen. Gesegnet sei mein Sarkasmus. Ich sollte mir mal ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich nicht ein Buch schreiben sollte. Titel: „Die Irrungen und Wirrungen einer Hogwartsschulzeit – Das Enthüllungsbuch der Katie B." Da würde einigen ganz schön die Muffe genen. Oh ha, und Snape würde mir nachträglich meine bestandene Zaubertrankprüfung aberkennen. Also streicht das mit dem Enthüllungsbuch. Ich überlege mir einen anderen Titel für ein anderes Buch

AAARGH! Was ist jetzt los? Stürzt die Redaktion ein? Larry stürzt jedenfalls aus seinem Büro raus, während Barbie einen ganzen Stapel Akten fallen lässt

- Was war das? Was hat hier geknallt? Ein Angriff? Müssen wir in den Bunker? – Larry, völlig von der Rolle, dabei kreidebleich und am ganzen Leib zitternd

- Wir haben einen Bunker? – ich, ungläubig zu Alec rüber schauend, der mir allerdings nur eine Vogel zeigt

- Im Leben nicht. Was denkst du denn, wo wir hier sind? In der Normandie? – Alec, vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass unser Chef nicht mehr ganz dicht ist.

Ich stimme ihm da absolut zu und drehe mich in die Richtung, aus der der Knall gekommen ist. Was ich da sehe, entlockt mir ein schelmisches Grinsen. Da steht mein guter alter Streichkumpan Lee Jordan in all seiner Pracht und Herrlichkeit in der Tür und strahlt gut gelaunt in die Runde. Der Knall war nichts weiter gewesen, als die schwungvoll aufgestoßene Redaktionstür, die mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geknallt war. Das er damit die komplette Redaktion in einen schockähnlichen Zustand versetzt hat, berührte ihn nicht im geringsten. Wundert mich nicht. So ist er halt.

- Alles OK, Boss. War blinder Alarm – ich, laut und unüberhörbar

- Dann ist ja gut – Larry, hörbar erleichtert und schon wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden

Kopfschüttelnd gehe ich auf Lee zu. Dabei komme ich an Barbie vorbei, die immer noch mit großen Augen in die Welt starrt, als wäre sie gerade einem leibhaftigen Basilisken begegnet.

- Mr. Jordan, wie ich sehe, haben sie gut hergefunden – ich, ganz professionell, da außer Roger ja keiner weiß, dass Lee und ich uns kennen

- Natürlich Ms. Bell. Wenn eine hübsche Reporterin mich um ein Interview bittet, bin ich immer pünktlich zur Stelle - Lee, ganz darauf getrimmt, Frauen, in diesem Fall mir, den Kopf zu verdrehen. Versuch es erst gar nicht, mein Lieber. Diese ganze Beziehungskiste mit uns wird nur ein Fake

- Wenn sie so weitermachen werde ich noch rot, Mr. Jordan. Kommen sie, wir setzen uns in den Konferenzraum. Ich habe schon Kaffee hingestellt. Sie mögen doch Kaffee, oder? – ich, genau wissend, dass Lee ohne Kaffee keine drei Stunden überlebt

- Kaffe hört sich sehr gut an. Da bin ich dabei - Lee, immer noch mit diesem flirtenden Blick.

Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie lange es dauert, bis meine Kollegen merken, dass Mr. Quidditchkommentator of the Year mich angräbt

OK, die Frage hat sich erledigt. Als ich Lee die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffne und ihn eintreten lasse, sehe ich, wie Roger ihm einen finsteren Blick hinterher wirft. Scheinbar hat er die Situation in Windeseile erfasst.

Na dann, Licht aus, Spott an. Herzlich willkommen im Lee und Katie Liebestheater.

Aber jetzt ist Schluß mit lustig. Im Moment interessiert mich am meisten, mit wem Mr. Jordan damals in seinem letzten Jahr im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich im vierten Stock war. Das brennt mir seit damals nämlich regelrecht unter den Nägeln. Er hat ausgesehen, als wäre ich ein Geist, als ich den Teppich zur Seite gerissen und ihm ein „Erwischt" entgegen geschleudert habe. Sein Date hat er allerdings geistesgegenwärtig weiter in den Gang und somit in die Dunkelheit geschubst, so dass ich nicht sehen konnte, wer es war. Mich ärgert heute noch, dass ich damals meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte, sonst hätte ich mit dem Lumos mal nachgesehen, wer sich da in der Dunkelheit versteckt.

* * *

Großraumbüro – 12:30 Uhr

Rogers POV:

Hmpf! Jetzt schreibe ich diesen blöden Absatz schon zum x-ten mal neu. Der Boden um mich herum sieht aus, als wäre ein Tornado hier durchgefegt. Überall Pergamentknäul. Und das nur, weil Katie mit diesem nervigen Lee Jordan ausgerechnet in den Konferenzraum gegangen ist. Genau an der Stelle, wo sie sitzen, sind raumhohe Fenster zur Redaktion hin, so dass ich die Beiden voll im Blick habe. Ich wette, das hat sie absichtlich gemacht. Sie weiß, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann und will mich bloß provozieren. Dieser Blödmann war damals in Hogwarts schon hinter ihr her und jetzt gräbt er sie schon wieder an.

Was macht der da jetzt den schon wieder? Laß deine Pfoten bloß von meiner Katie, du Quacksalber, sonst schieß ich dir mit ‚nem Quaffel dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Moment mal, _meine_ Katie? Mars an Roger. Sieh zu, dass du zumindest wieder in die Umlaufbahn deines Heimatplaneten zurückkommst. Katie ist schon ewig nicht mehr _deine_ Katie. Um genau zu sein, seit gut 6 Jahren nicht mehr.

Traotzdem, laß dir nicht von ihm den Kopf verdrehen, Katie. Der spielt nur mit dir. Jordan ist einer der größsten Playboys im Quidditchgeschäft. Der hat jede Woche eine Neue bei sich im Bett.

HNNGHH! Ich werde hier noch irre. Ich muß hier raus. Ich...

- AU! Was soll das, Hancock? Willst du mich umbringen? – ich, grummelnd zu Alec, der mir gerade einen Memoflieger an den Kopf fliegen lassen hat. Diese Dinger sind zwar ganz praktisch, aber auch verflucht gefährlich. Wenn die einen erwischen hat man das Gefühl, man wird aufgespießt

- Wenn Blicke Löcher bohren könnten, wäre Jordan schon längst ein Spaghettisieb, Kumpel. Was ist los mit dir? Eifersüchtig? – Alec, anzüglich grinsend. BLÖDMANN!

- Ich? Eifersüchtig? So ein Quatsch! Ich will nur nicht, dass er sie verarscht – ich, ziemlich empört über diese Unterstellung

Merlin Davies, das war ja so was von gelogen. Natürlich bist du eifersüchtig.

- Ja klar, und Voldemort war ein Muggelfreund – Alec, noch breiter grinsend und scheinbar genau wissend, das ich ihn gerade angelogen habe

- Also ich kann das schon verstehen. Katie ist ja nicht gerade jemand, den man al Mann von der Bettkante stoßen würde – Joana, natürlich ebenfalls breit grinsend. VERRÄTERIN!

- Genau. Unsere Katie ist schon ein heißer Feger – Alec, mit Blick zu Katie

- He, du bist verheiratet, Kollege – ich, ihn scharf ansehend

- Das braucht mich doch nicht daran hindern, mir Appetit zu holen. Solange ich zu Hause esse, ist das ganz legal – Alec, der auf jede Bemerkung die passende Antwort hat

- Sehe ich auch so – Joana, Alec zustimmend

- Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts zu tun? – ich, inzwischen leicht genervt von Alecs Sticheleien

- Doch, aber du auch – Alec, der nicht wirklich den Eindruck macht, als ob ihn seine Arbeit davon abhalten würde, mich zu piesacken

- Und Larry killt dich, wenn du bis Redaktionsschluß nicht fertig bist – Joana, genauso gelassen und breit grinsend

- Bis dahin sind es noch ganze 5 Tage hin. Der macht nur schon wieder viel zu viel Wind um nichts – ich, genervt mit den Augen rollend

- Das erzähl mal Larry. Dem platzt glatt die Halsschlagader – Alec, der jetzt doch tatsächlich die Füße auf den Tisch legt und Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, während Joana laut auflacht über die Vorstellung, wie unserem Big Boss der Schlag trifft, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er übertreibt

Mir wird das hier alles zuviel. Ich muß hier raus, sonst platze ich.

- He, wo willst du hin? Warte auf uns. Frusteisessen macht in Gesellschaft viel mehr Spaß – Alec und Joana, die schon nach ihren Jacken greifen und hinter mir her rennen.

- Ich bin nicht gefrustet. Ich bin nur... – ich, abgewürgt von meinen heimtückischen Kollegen

- Eifersüchtig – Alec

- Mordlüsternd - Joana

- Weder noch. Mir steht nur der Sinn nach einem großen Eis – ich, ganz offensichtlich lügend und regelrecht aus dem Gebäude fliehend

Wir sind noch gar nicht ganz auf der Straße, da höre ich Alec Joana zuflüstern „Und er ist doch eifersüchtig"

- Ganz offensichtlich – Joana, von der ich auch ohne hin zu sehen weiß, dass sie breit grinst

Was habe ich bloß getan, um mit solchen Kollegen gestraft zu sein? Als ob es nicht reicht, dass dieser Jordan hier einen auf dicke Hose macht. Ich brauche jetzt ein Eis. Sonst koche ich über.

* * *

Florean Fortescues Eissalon – 13:15 Uhr

Katies POV:

Wie kommt es, dass ich in letzter Zeit nie bezahlen muß, wenn ich bei Fortescues bin? Erst Roger, letzte Woche Alec und heute Lee. Lee tut es wahrscheinlich aus lauter Dankbarkeit, dass ich sein kleines Schauspiel mitspiele und ihn vor Schwiegermutters Rache rette. Und es scheint zu klappen. Rogers Blicke vorhin, als ich mit Lee im Konferenzraum saß, sprachen Bände. Er war damals schon eifersüchtig und scheinbar ist er es immer noch. Und dass, obwohl wir schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zusammen sind. Aber wahrscheinlich können Männer alte Revierkämpfe nicht einfach so vergessen. Mir soll's egal sein. Ist nicht mein Problem

- He, sind das da drüben nicht deine Kollegen? - Lee, der sich bei dieser Frage leicht zu mir rüberbeugt und mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung zeigt

- Ja - ich, bestätigend, nachdem ich die drei ein paar Tische weiter entdeckt hatte

- Was meinst du, nehmen die uns ab, dass sich da was zwischen uns „anbahnt"? – Lee, mit einem Seitenblick auf meine Kollegen

- Sicher tun sie das. Hast du Rogers Blicke vorhin nicht bemerkt? – ich, absolut überzeugt, dass unser Schauspiel Erfolg hat

- Welche Blicke? – Lee, fragend

- Gerade beim Interview. Glaub mir, Lee. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wärst du jetzt nicht hier – ich, antwortend

- Ehrlich? Geschieht ihm recht. Immerhin hat er dich mir damals direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt – Lee, zufrieden mit sich selbst

- Ach was. Sei doch mal ehrlich, Jordan. Das war purer Egoismus damals. Du hast doch nur was von mir gewollt, damit Roger mich nicht kriegt. Und das nur, weil du nicht wolltest, dass der Star der Ravenclaws eine Gryffindor bekommt – ich , breit grinsend

Pfft! Star der Ravenclaws.Das ich nicht lache. Den steckst du beim Quidditch doch locker dreimal in die Tasche - Lee, widersprechend und empört über meine Unterstellungen

Darum geht es nicht. Ich weiß selber, dass ich Roger beim Quidditch überlegen bin. Ist ja auch kaum verwunderlich. Wer einmal ein Jahr mit Wood als Kapitän erlebt hat, steckt jeden in die Tasche. Soviel steht fest. Und ich habe ihn sogar 3 Jahre erlebt. Tatsache ist, dass du eifersüchtig warst...und es immer noch bist, so wie du dich gerade aufführst – ich, mir die letzten Worte dann doch nicht verkneifen könnend und Lee verschmitzt anlächelnd

- Ich kann ihn nun mal nicht besonders gut leiden. Ist das verboten? Wie läuft es eigentlich mit unserem Freund Wood. Schon ein Interview in Sicht? – Lee, vom Thema ablenkend

- Naja, es geht so. Er würde wohl, weil ich es bin, aber ihm stehen seine eigenen Prinzipien dabei etwas im Weg. Kann ich irgendwie verstehen, aber trotzdem laß ich da nicht locker. Und glaube ja nicht, ich merke nicht, dass du gerade vom Thema ablenkst – ich, Lee spöttisch anfunkelnd

Lee grinst daraufhin nur. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihm völlig egal ist, dass ich sein Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaut habe. Ich sehe noch mal zu meinen Kollegen rüber und stelle fest, dass Joana uns gerade entdeckt hat. Sie schubst Alec an und nickt zu uns rüber. Und was macht der? Sieht uns und grinst wie Fred, nachdem er diesem Malfoy-Frettchen die Haare grün-lila gestreift gehext hat.

- Warum schmunzelst du so? – Lee, mit vollem Mund, da er sich gerade einen großen Löffel Schokoeis in seine Futterluke geschoben hat

- Wir sind gerade entdeckt worden – ich, Lee lächelnd in die Augen sehend

- So? Na dann wollen wir denen mal was bieten – Lee, zu allen Schandtaten bereit und mir seinen Eislöffel entgegenhaltend, auf dem sich ein großer Klecks Schokoeis-Sahne-Matsche befindet, auf dem wiederum eine Kirsche thronte.

Ich spiele das Spiel mit. Zum einen, weil Lee und ich einen Deal haben und zum anderen, weil ich für Schokoeis sogar mit Marcus Flint ausgehen würden. Uärgh, oder eher doch nicht. Dann schon eher mit Montague, obwohl der auch schon übel ist.

Hmmmmmmmm! Es gibt nichts besseres als Schokoeis.

HIMMEL! Das ich mich jetzt ausgerechnet an dieser dämlichen Kirsche verschlucke, weil schlucken und lachen nun mal nicht gleichzeitig geht, war so nicht geplant. Und das alles nur, weil Roger sich fast das Genick gebrochen hätte, als er sich zu uns umdrehte. Alec hat ihm wohl gesteckt, dass wir hier sind und Roger hat sich gerade in dem Moment umgedreht, als Lee mir den Löffel in den Mund geschoben hat und ich genüsslich die Schokomatsche genossen hatte. Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck bleib einem gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu lachen.

HEILIGER FLUBBERWURM!

Diese blöde Kirsche steckt mir immer noch quer im verkehrten Halsloch. Das gibt es doch nicht. Aber Lee spielt den besorgten Verehrer ganz überzeugend, und klopft mir mitfühlend und helfend auf den Rücken. Dadurch fällt die Kirsche nun endlich in den Teil meines Innenlebens, in den sie gehört und Roger die Augen fast aus dem Kopf.

Armer Kerl. Irgendwie kann er einem ja schon leid tun. Er hat ja gar keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Aber wenn ich ihm sage, dass das hier alles nur Fake ist, könnte er sich verplappern. Außerdem würden Alec und Joana bestimmt misstrauisch werden, wenn er plötzlich gar nicht mehr eifersüchtig ist. Sorry Roger, ich werde dich wohl noch ein Weilchen weiter quälen müssen. Aber ich mache das irgendwann wieder gut. Versprochen.

- Langsam an. Dir nimmt doch keiner was weg. Geht's wieder? – Lee, der nicht einmal aufhören kann Sprüche zu klopfen, wenn eine seiner besten Freunde vor seinen Augen praktisch erstickt. IDIOT!

- Ja, geht schon wieder. Danke – ich, hustend und röchelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen

- Wirklich? Du siehst nicht so aus? – Lee, scheinbar doch ernsthaft besorgt

- Ehrlich Lee. So schnell bringt mich nichts um – ich, ihn beruhigend, aber immer noch hustend

- Das beruhigt mich. Fred und George würden mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich unsere beste Streichkumpanin umbringe – Lee, zum Laden der Twins schielend

- Das tun die sowieso, wenn die hinter dein kleines Wandteppichgeheimnis kommen – ich, mir diesen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen könnend

- He, du hast gesagt, dass du das nicht verwenden wirst – Lee, leicht panisch

- Für's Interview. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es grundsätzlich für mich behalte – ich, weiterstichelnd

- Kat, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Ich bin tot, wenn das rauskommen – Lee, jetzt mit flehendem Gesichtsausdruck

- Aber sicher bist du das. Da brauchen wir uns gar nichts vormachen – ich, immer noch in die gleiche Kerbe hauend

- Katie, bitte. Versprich mir, dass das unter uns bleibt. Bitte – Lee, jetzt ernsthaft panisch

- Okay, aber nur weil du es bist, Lee. Jeden anderen würde ich in die Pfanne hauen – ich, großzügig wie ich bin

- Uff. Danke Kat – Lee, dem deutlich sichtbar ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen fällt. Jetzt aber mal ehrlich, Mr. Jordan, glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte jemals was gesagt?

- Nichts zu danken. Wofür sind Freunde schließlich da – ich, großspurig und mich wieder meinem Eis widmend

Alec, Joana und Roger sind unterdessen aufgestanden und wollten wohl wieder in die Redaktion. Als die drei an uns vorbei kamen, schoss Roger Lee einen mörderischen Blick zu, den Lee triumphierend erwiderte. Ich sag's ja. Männer und Revierkämpfe. Das soll mal einer verstehen. Da komme ich mit der Reaktion von Alec und Joana schon besser klar. Die beiden grinsen mich an. Alec zeigt mir zwei hoch erhobene Daumen, während Joana mir einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand drückt und schon sind die drei weg. Ich falte den Zettel auseinander und muß lachen, als ich sehe, was da drauf steht.

_Gratuliere. Er ist echt heiß. Halt dich ran oder sag mir Bescheid, wenn es nichts wird. Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt._

Lee sieht mich fragend an und ich schiebe ihm den Zettel rüber.

- Hätte nichts dagegen. Deine Kollegin ist nicht zu verachten – Lee, schon wieder eine Eroberung witternd.

Nichts da, mein Lieber. Jetzt „gehörst" du erst mal mir, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, mal ein Pläuschchen mit den Twins zu halten. Dies sage ich ihm auch. Er wird daraufhin wieder blass und widmet sich schweigend seinem Eisbecher. Tja, selber Schuld. Du hättest mir halt nicht sagen sollen, wer dein Wandteppichdate war. Jetzt habe ich dich in der Hand, Lee Jordan und das werde ich, so lange ich kann, genießen. Hehehe! Himmel, ich glaube, man merkt, das die Weasleys zu meinen besten Freunden gehören.

* * *

Großraumbüro - 17 Uhr

Katies POV:

Roger ist knatschig. Er hat den ganzen Nachmittag kein Wort mit mir gesprochen und das, obwohl unsere Schreibtische keine 2 Meter auseinander stehen. Als ich heute Mittag wieder in die Redaktion kam, hat er mich grimmig zur Rede gestellt, warum ich mich von so einem Blender wie Lee um den Finger wickeln lasse. Ich habe ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass er weder mein Vater, Bruder oder Freund wäre und demzufolge kein Recht habe, mir vor zu schreiben, mit wem ich mich einlassen darf und mit wem nicht. Ihm ist daraufhin die Kinnlade runtergeklappt und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er letzteres in meiner Aufzählung zu gerne wäre. Seitdem redet er jedenfalls nicht mehr mit mir.

Irgendwie ist das jetzt verkehrte Welt. Ich spiele mit Lee dass verliebte Pärchen, während mir gleichzeitig Bilder von Roger und mir durch den Kopf geistern. Ich glaube, so ganz bin ich auch nach so vielen Jahren nicht über unsere Trennung hinweg. Er ist doch mehr, als „nur" ein Kollege. Aber ich kann Lee doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Deal ist Deal. Richtig? RICHTIG! Also, jetzt wird erst mal ein oder zwei Monate mit Lee „geturtelt" und dann sehen wir mal, was an der Rogerfront läuft. Ich hoffe nur, er denkt dann nicht, dass ich ihn als Lückenbüßer will.

MERLIN NOCH MAL! Katie Bell, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Zum einen kannst du jeden haben, den du willst, weil du nämlich verflucht attraktiv bist, wie deine Freundinnen dir immer wieder sagen und zum anderen hast du eine Menge Interviewnotizen, die du durchackern und in Form bringen musst, weil Larry dich umbringt, wenn du es nicht tust.

Hnngh! Irgendwie ist so ein Bürotag nichts für mich. Ich muß an die frische Luft und mich bewegen, sonst roste ich ein und komme auf dumme Gedanken. Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich Oliver heute Abend ja dazu überreden ein paar Wurfübungen zu machen. Ich habe schon viel zu lange nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen, geschweige denn Quidditch gespielt. Oliver bringt mich glatt um, wenn er das wüsste. Aber was der Käpt'n nicht weiß, macht den Käpt'n nicht heiß.

* * *

Quidditchstadion Puddlemere United - 20 Uhr

Olivers POV:

Wenn Katie wüsste, was für Gedanken ich gerade habe, würde sie mir den Hals umdrehen oder zumindest mit ihrem Besen eins über den Schädel ziehen. Aber hey, kann ich denn was dafür, wenn die Kleine so verflucht heiß aussieht, wenn sie nur mit einem Shirt und Trainingshose auf dem Besen sitzt, statt in vorschriftsmäßiger Quidditchrobe? Da soll sie sich nicht wundern, wenn meine Gedanken gerade überhaupt nicht beim Quidditch sind, sondern bei ihr. Warum ist mir in den letzten vier Wochen nicht aufgefallen, dass Katie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen aus Hogwarts ist? Sie hat Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen und Augen, die einen dazu bringen können, nackt in Snapes Kerker zu tanzen. Geradezu hypnotisierend. Sie...umpfff...was war...?

- Oliver! Ist alles okay? – Katie, erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen

- Ja, geht schon. War nur gerade etwas abgelenkt – ich, mir den Bauch haltend, da vom Quaffle frontal erwischt

- Sorry, tut mir leid. Ich habe wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass du mit deinen Gedanken woanders warst – Katie, jetzt dicht vor mir schwebend und mich zerknirscht ansehend

- Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kleine. Du hast nur deine Chance genutzt. Hätte jeder gemacht – ich, sie leicht schief angrinsend

- Hab halt bei dem besten gelernt, Großer – Katie, jetzt ebenfalls grinsend

Sie scheint es mir nicht zu verübeln, dass ich auf die Neckereien unserer Schulzeit zurückgegriffen habe. Damals habe ich sie immer Kleine genannt, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht war. Sie ist genauso groß wie Angelina und etwa 10 Zentimeter größer als Alicia, die immer etwas zu klein für ihr Alter war. Das hat allerdings nichts an deren Temperament geändert. Alicia ist ein Energiebündel. Katie war aber trotzdem immer unsere Kleine, da sie ein Jahr unter den anderen und ganze drei unter mir war. Zwar hat sie das immer gewurmt, aber da sie es nun mal nicht ändern konnte, hat sie halt das beste daraus gemacht. Ich habe sie immer gerne damit aufgezogen, weil sie immer einen so herrlichen Schmollmund ziehen konnte und irgendwann ist sie dazu übergegangen mich Großer zu nennen.

Katie nimmt wieder Kurs auf mich und versucht mich aus zu spielen. Diesmal nicht, Kleine. Diesmal halte ich. Ich weiß nicht, was sie geritten hat, aber irgendwie hat sie heute Hummeln im Hintern. So aufgekratzt habe ich sie selten erlebt. Eines der wenigen Male, wo sie so drauf war, war nach dem Pokalsieg in meinem letzten Jahr. Sie ist mir vor lauter Begeisterung um den Hals gefallen und hat mir einen Kuß auf die Lippen gedrückt. Ich muß damals nicht unbedingt den intelligentesten Eindruck gemacht haben, denn sie hat mich nur angegrinst und hat gemeint, dass ich den Mund so langsam wieder zumachen könnte.

Jetzt ist sie gleich da. Sie geht nach links, rechts, nein doch links, schießt und...Arrrgh! Mist doch rechts. Ausgespielt, und das auf allerhöchstem Niveau.

- Pah. Glückstreffer. Das schaffst du nicht noch mal – ich, nach dem Quaffle tauchend

- Ach was, ich hab dich ganz sauber ausgespielt. Gib's ruhig zu – Katie, elegant aus einem Looping zum schweben kommend

- Oliver Wood, der Star der Liga lässt sich nicht von einer kleinen Reporterin ausspielen – ich, hochnäsig a la Percy

- Ach, so läuft das hier. Na wenn das so ist. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Duell? – Katie, mit beunruhigendem Glitzern in den Augen

- Und der Gewinner kriegt was? – ich, ahnend, was sie gleich sagen wird

- Was du kriegst, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kriege ein Interview – Katie, mich herausfordernd ansehend

Bingo! Ich habe es geahnt. Aber das wird dir nicht mitlaufen, liebe Katie. Ich werde dich nämlich nicht gewinnen lassen

- OK, einverstanden. Aber wenn ich gewinne - und das werde ich – dann gehst du mit mir zum Ministeriumsball an Halloween - ich, ihr ebenso fest in die Augen sehend, wie sie mir und wissend, dass sie solche öffentlichen Auftritte genauso hasst wie ich

- Hmpf, na gut – Katie, die Augen verdrehend

- He, was ist denn hier los? – Angelina, unter uns stehen und verwundert zu uns raufsehend

- Siehst du doch. Ich mache gerade euren Keeper ein wenig fertig – Katie, breit grinsend und zu Angelina runtersehend

- Na, wenn das so ist. Das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Schusstraining können wir auch ein anderes mal machen. Setzt euch Jungs. Jetzt gibt's ne Lehrstunde – Angelina, Katie angrinsend und sich dann auf den Rasen setzend

Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass auch alle unsere Jäger anwesend sind. Sowohl Stammteam als auch Reserve. Na das kann ja heiter werden. Wenn ich jetzt verliere, bin ich das Gespött der Mannschaft.

- Na? Was ist los? Angst, dich vor deinen Kollegen zu blamieren? – Katie, scheinbar genau wissend, was in meinem Hirn gerade vor sich geht

- Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Vergiß es, jetzt zeig ich dir mal, wie die Profis spielen – ich, ihr den Quaffle zuwerfend

- Gut! Gespielt werden 10 Schuß. Wer den meisten Erfolg hat, gewinnt. Bei einem unentschieden zählt das Ergebnis der ersten Schusses – Katie, jetzt ganz auf das Bevorstehende fixiert

Ich nicke ihr nur zu und konzentriere mich auf ihre Bewegungen. Das wäre ja gelacht, wenn die mich besiegen würde. Immerhin habe ich ihr all ihre Tricks und Kniffe beigebracht. Ich kenne ihren Flugstil und ihre Wurftechnik in und auswendig. Da sollte es doch nicht so schwer sein, 10 Schüsse zu halten.

OK, sie fliegt los. Sie versucht mich aus zu tricksen. Nichts da, den Schuss halte ich. Sie schießt...JA! Ich sag's doch. Gehalten! Bei einem Unentschieden, bin schon mal ich der Sieger, aber so weit lasse ich es gar nicht erst kommen.

Nächster Anlauf. Konzentrier dich Wood. Die kennt dich genauso gut, wie du sie. Katie wird es dir nicht leicht machen. Der geht nach links...MIST!...doch nach rechts. Ausgleich. Und Katie legt einen perfekten Doppellooping hin. Fliegen kann die Kleine, das muß man ihr lassen.

He, was ist das? Warum jubeln die da unten? Ihr habt gefälligst auf meiner Seite zu sein, ihr Verräter! Immerhin bin ich euer Käpt'n. Na wartet. Das gibt Rache. Morgen, wenn Jim nicht da ist, laß ich euch Bodentraining machen. Darüber hat mein Hogwartsteam schon immer gestöhnt. Sprints, Sit-Ups, Liegestütze, usw. Das volle Programm. Hehehehehe!

Katie fliegt schon wieder an. Ich schiebe meine verräterischen Kollegen aus meinen Gedanken und versuche heraus zu bekommen, was Katie vorhat

- Sagt mal, ist das nicht die Reporterin von Quidditch Monthly, mit der unser Käpt'n da gerade spielt? – Scott, mich natürlich genau zum falschen Zeitpunkt ablenkend, so dass Katie leichtes Spiel mit mir hat. Treffer! Versenkt! 2:1 für Katie! Verfluchter Mist! Danke Scottie!

- Ja, ist sie, und sie scheint verflucht gut zu sein – Luke, dessen grinsen ich förmlich vor mir sehe

OK, wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer hier am Ende der Sieger ist. Katie wird es jedenfalls nicht sein und euch da unten wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Jetzt werdet ihr euren Käp'n mal in Aktion erleben...und morgen gibt's Bodentraining!

* * *

Umkleideräume Quidditchstadion Puddlemere United – 22 Uhr

Katies POV:

Boah, ich bin fix und alle. Nach meinem zweiten Treffer ist Oliver so richtig in fahrt gekommen und hat alles gehalten, was ich ihm um die Ohren gehauen habe. Dabei habe ich wirklich gut geschossen. Einmal hat ihn nur seine eigene Dusseligkeit vor einem weiteren Gegentreffer bewahrt. Wenn er nicht vor Schreck vom Besen gefallen wäre, als dieser eine Reservejäger unter uns lautstark genießt hat, würde es jetzt immerhin 3:7 für mich stehen und nicht 2:8. Nun ja, da kann man halt nichts dran ändern und eigentlich hat er verdient gewonnen. Er war immer schon um Welten besser als ich und wenn er als Profispieler gegen mich verloren hätte, wäre das eine ganz schöne Blamage für ihn gewesen.

Trotzdem, dass ich jetzt auf diesen blöden Ministeriumsball muß, passt mir gar nicht. Da hängen doch nur Paragraphenreiter und Memofliegerbastler rum und wenn ich Pech habe, auch Percy und Barbie...obwohl, das könnte ganz interessant werden. Ob Barbie wohl tanzen kann? Die Vorstellung wie Barbie mit schmachtendem Lächeln bei Percy in den Armen liegt und die Beiden zusammen über das Tanzparkett strumpeln, reicht, um mir die gute Laune wieder herstellen zu lassen.

HUCH! Was ist das? Ein KNUT?

- Was soll das denn? – ich, mich nach dem Knut bückend und ihn dann Angelina so dicht vor die Augen haltend, dass sie Mühe hat, nicht zu schielen

- Katie, nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht. Was soll das? – Angelina, fauchend und mit den Armen wedelnd

- Dann sag mir, warum du mir in der Dusche einen Knut vor die Füße wirfst. Hat dich irgendetwas in Freds und Georges Testlabor am Kopf getroffen, oder was? – ich, keinen Millimeter weichend

- Als ob ich jemals einen Fuß in dieses Höllenloch setzen würde. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Der Knut ist für die Gedanken, die du gerade hattest. Warum hast du so zuckerig vor dich hingegrinst? – Angelina, meine Hand endgültig vor ihrem Gesicht wegschiebend, einen Schritt auf mich zumachen und mir geradewegs in die Augen starrend.

- Und was geht dich das an? - Ich, mich fragend, warum sie so an meinen Gedanken interessiert ist

- Weil ich mich frage, ob da gerade ein gewisser ehemaliger Quidditchkapitän von dir durch deine Gedanken geistert – Angelina, jetzt anzüglich grinsend.

Was geht den jetzt ab? Hab ich was verpasst?

- Was? Wieso solltest du denn durch meine Gedanken geistern, Ang? – ich, allerdings genau ahnend, von wem sie spricht

- Ich meine nicht mich – Angelina, immer noch starrend und dann die Augen verdrehend

- Harry? Sorry Ang, aber ich stehe nicht auf kleine Jungs, auch wenn sie Helden sind – ich, Angelina reizend

- Herrgott, ich rede von Oliver, du Depp – Angelina, mir jetzt mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn hauend

- Oliver? Wieso sollte der den durch mein Hirn geistern? – ich, nicht wissend, wie Angelina auf so einen Gedanken kommt

- Was weiß ich denn? Du erzählst es mir ja nicht – Angelina, jetzt brummend und sich auf die Bank setzend

- Wieso auch? Es gibt ja gar nichts zu erzählen – ich, mir die verschwitzten Sachen vom Körper reißend und unter die Dusche verschwindend

- Du geisterst auf jeden Fall durch seine Gedanken – Angelina halblaut, da die Dusche einen Höllenlärm macht

- Was? – ich, verdutzt die Dusche wieder abdrehend und den Kopf um die Ecke steckend

- Hast du das nicht bemerkt? Er hat dich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen – Angelina, schmunzelnd

- Ang, wenn er mich aus den Augen gelassen hätte, wäre er ein ganz schön armseliger Keeper. Das war sein Job – ich, stöhnend über so viel Blödheit meiner eigentlich ganz intelligenten Freundin

- Das weiß ich auch. Aber er hat dich auch angesehen, wenn du den Quaffle wiedergeholt hast und auch gerade, als wir vom Platz gegangen sind – Angelina, mir klarmachend, dass sie doch nicht so blöd ist, wie von mir befürchtet. Ein beruhigender Gedanke

- Und was willst du damit sagen? – ich, nicht wissend, worauf sie hinaus wollte

- Das ich glaube, unseren lieben Käpt'n hat's erwischt. Man konnte fast die Herzen in seinen Augen sehen. Das ist sogar Scott und Luke aufgefallen – Angelina, die Sache auf den Punkt bringend

Mir bleibt erst mal die Spucke weg, bei dieser Aussage. Einen Moment lang sehe ich Angelina an, als wäre sie Quirrel, der uns stotternd und schlotternd erzählt, dass der Teekessel von seiner Großmutter jeden verflucht, der nicht auf der Stelle die Griechische Nationalhymne rückwärts pfeift. Dann aber schüttel ich den Kopf und verschwinde unter die Dusche. Ich muß jetzt erst mal den Schweiß und den Dreck von 2 ½ Stunden Quidditch loswerden und dann kann ich mir Gedanken über Oliver machen

* * *

WG Katies Schlafzimmer - 23 Uhr

Katies POV:

Feierabend. Ich liege in meinem Bett und lasse den Tag Revue passieren. Das Interview mit Lee ist gut verlaufen, unser Schauspiel hat seinen Anfang genommen, Roger ist eifersüchtig und redet nicht mit mir und beim Quidditch war ich Oliver in der Gesamtbilanz des Abends hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Angelina habe ich nach dem Duschen dann doch noch erzählt, was mich vorher so amüsiert hat. Bei dem Gedanken an Barbie und Percy als Paar hat sie gelacht, als hätte ich sie mit einem Kitzelfluch belegt. Sie hat Barbie einmal gesehen, als wir in der Winkelgasse einkaufen waren und Barbie sie über den Haufen gerannt hat. Seitdem hat Angelina sie gefressen. Kann ich ihr nicht verübeln. Allerdings hat sie mir noch mal gesagt, dass sie mit ihrer Aussage bezüglich Oliver nicht scherzen würde. Er hat mir wohl wirklich wie ein paralysiertes Karnickel hinterher gesehen

Na klasse. Ich bin kaum einen Monat in London und ich bringe drei Männer komplett von der Schiene. Zu allem Überfluss bringt das mein Liebesleben zusätzlich völlig durcheinander, weil ich mit Lee vorspiele, was ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, mit Roger gerne hätte und jetzt funkt auch noch Oliver dazwischen. Wie soll ich denn da noch einen Überblick behalten? Kann mir das mal einer sagen? Drei sind ganz klar zwei zu viel.

Scheinbar nicht, denn außer mir ist gerade keiner hier in der WG, den ich fragen könnte. Oliver ist parteiisch, da involviert und Lindsey hat Nachtschicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Larry dreht bestimmt wieder ab und ich brauche all meine Kraft, um ihn nicht „versehentlich" in einen Frosch zu verwandeln.

Nanu? Was ist denn jetzt noch? Wer klopft da am Fenster?

Eine Eule? Um diese Zeit? Wer will den so spät noch was von mir? Vorsichtig binde ich den Brief vom Bein der Eule los und erkenne Lees Schrift. Was will der denn noch?

_Kates_

_Sorry, wenn ich dich damit noch mal nerve, aber ich muß nicht einfach noch mal darum bitten, es niemandem zu sagen. Die Jungs machen Kröter-Futter aus mir, wenn die das erfahren. _

_Bitte verrate mich nicht_

_Lee_

Mensch Lee, hast du denn immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ich dichthalte? Ich wollte das doch nur für mein eigenes Seelenheil wissen. Von mir aus kannst du knutschen mit wem und soviel du willst. Ich drehe das Blatt Pergament um und suche meine Feder samt Tintenfass aus den Untiefen meines Schreibtisches hervor. Warum nur, habe ich hier nicht so eine Ordnung wie im Büro? Stöhn! Privat bin ich einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall

_Lee du Quälgeist_

_Ich werde nichts sagen, das habe ich dir doch schon versprochen, auch wenn ich die Vorstellung ganz amüsant finde, wie du den Jungs das erklären willst. Du musst mir versprechen, dass ich dabei sein darf, wenn du es ihnen doch irgendwann sagst. Das will ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen._

_Und jetzt laß mich schlafen, sonst habe ich morgen Ringe unter den Augen und schreibe aus Übernächtigung doch noch den Namen von deinem Wandteppichdate in das Interview_

_Katie_

Ich binde der Eule den Brief wieder ans Bein und schicke sie zu Lee zurück. Als ich wieder im Bett liege steigt in meinem Kopf ein Bild auf. Eines von Lee, einem Wandteppich und ihr. Grinsend kuschel ich mich unter meine Decke und drehe mich auf die Seite.

* * *

**A/N: **So, da das mein bisher längstes Kapitel war und ich mich hiermit meiner Meinung nach selber übertroffen habe, denke ich, dass 5 zusätzliche Reviews zu denen von den oben erwähnten doch wohl nicht zuviel verlangt sind, oder?

Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht um Reviews betteln, aber es ist doch schon frustrierend, wenn man merkt, dass die Story zwar gelesen wird, aber man kaum Feedback bekommt. Also ihr Schwarzleser, lockert eure Finger und haut in die Tasten. So schwer ist das nicht. Einfach den lila Button unten links drücken und loslegen

Bilanz nach dem 6. Kapitel: 31073 Wörter, 6 Kapitel, 17 Reviews, 441 Hits, 3 Favs und 4 Alerts. Ihr seht also, ich sehe euch ;-)


	8. 7 Kapitel Quidditch und Beziehungskiste

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me and I don't earn just one little knut with this crazy scribbling. Poor me!

**A/N: **Für black Chibi und Sweet-Teeni, die meinem flehendlichem Aufruf im letzten Kapitel als erste gefolgt sind. Danke, ihr Zwei. Ich liebe euch.

* * *

_Zu guten Beziehungen kommt man am schnellsten,_

_wenn man den Anschein erweckt, sie zu besitzen_

_- Sigmund Graff -_

**7. Kapitel – Quidditch und Beziehungskisten**

„Tut mir leid, aber hier ist Sperrgebiet für die Presse"

Katie sah verdutzt auf. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zur VIP-Tribüne, als sie von einer ziemlich entschlossen wirkenden Frau in Aurorenuniform aufgehalten wurde.

„Und woher wollen sie wissen, ob ich von der Presse bin und nicht jemand, der das Recht hat, hier lang zu gehen?", fragte sie freundlich

„Ich kenne sie, Ms. Bell. Jeder kennt sie, seitdem sie Oliver Wood in der ersten Pressekonferenz mundtot gemacht haben. Und nach dem Interview mit Lee Jordan, ist ihr Name in aller Munde", erklärte die Frau und Katie fragte sich, woher sie sie kannte. Das Gesicht bzw. die Augen kamen ihr bekannt vor, „Und jetzt gehen sie bitte in den für die Presse vorgesehenen Bereich und belästigen nicht die Gäste im VIP-Bereich"

„Ich habe nicht vor, die Gäste zu belästigen. Ich möchte einfach nur ein gutes Spiel sehen und das von dem Platz aus, für den ich eine Berechtigung habe", erwiderte Katie und zog bei diesen Worten zwei Pässe unter ihrem Umhang hervor, die an einem Band um ihren Hals hingen, „Welchen wollen sie sehen. Den All-Areas-Pass oder den, mit dem ich in die Commentators-Box komme?"

Katie hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, als sie sah, wie der Aurorin vor ihr die Kinnlade runterklappte. Mit unschuldigem Lächeln sah sie sie an.

„Darf ich jetzt passieren?", fragte sie und wollte schon weiterlaufen, da griff die Aurorin nach ihrer Hand

„Woher haben sie die und wer garantiert mir, dass diese Pässe überhaupt echt sind?", fragte diese Katie

„Sie könne sie gerne kontrollieren", antwortete Katie, „Die sind genauso echt, wie ihre Uniform"

„Davon würde ich mich gerne persönlich überzeugen. Zeigen sie mal her"

Aber bevor die Aurorin näher an Katie herantreten und die Pässe genauer betrachten konnte, hörte sie wie jemand die Treppe zum VIP-Bereich runterkam. Sowohl Katie als auch die Aurorin sahen sich um und auf Katies Gesicht schlich sich ein breites Grinsen, als sie Fred erkannte.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Wenn du weiter hier rumstehst, fängt das Spiel noch ohne dich an", rief er Katie entgegen, noch bevor er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Ich wäre schon längst da, wenn diese nette Dame hier mich nicht aufgehalten hätte. Irgendwie scheint sie zu denken, ich hätte meine Passierpässe gefälscht oder irgendwo gestohlen", meinte Katie mit einem Seitenblick auf die Aurorin

„Das ist schon OK, Elaine. Katie hat die Pässe ganz legal bekommen. Sie ist eine von Angelinas besten Freundinnen", erklärte Fred

„Das erklärt den All-Areas-Pass, aber nicht den Backstage-Pass für die Commentators-Box", lenkte die Aurorin zur Hälfte ein, „Woher haben sie den, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Vom Kommentator?", fragte Katie zurück und sah Elaine herausfordernd an, woraufhin diese skeptisch die Augenbrauen hob „Ehrlich, ich habe ihn von Lee Jordan persönlich"

„Wo bleibt ihr denn? Soll ich vielleicht anfangen ohne dass ihr dabei seid?", dröhnte jetzt Lee's Stimme durch das Treppenhaus und einen Moment später stand auch er neben Fred auf der letzten Treppenstufe, „Was ist denn hier los?"

„So wie es scheint, hat deine Freundin Schwierigkeiten, in den VIP-Bereich zu kommen, was beweist, das der Sicherheitsdienst hier ausgezeichnet funktioniert", erwiderte Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, was ihm ein leichtes Lächeln von Elaine und einen finsteren Blick von Katie einbrachte

„Ist das so?", fragte Lee zurück und auch auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein belustigtes Funkeln

„Könntest du ihr klarmachen, dass ich den Pass wirklich von dir habe, bevor wir wirklich zu spät sind?", meinte Katie, die inzwischen langsam die Geduld verlor

„Und was kriege ich dafür?", fragte Lee und sah sie jetzt verschmitzt an

„Was hast du dir denn so gedacht, was du dafür bekommst?", stellte Katie die Gegenfrage

„Also, mit einem Kuß könnte ich mich zufrieden geben", meinte Lee und sah dabei nachdenklich drein, „Oder besser zwei. Einen jetzt gleich und einen später"

„Mit einem jetzt bin ich einverstanden. Den später überlege ich mir noch. Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob du jetzt endlich mal deinen Mund aufkriegst und mir hier weiterhilfst. Und wenn wir dann noch pünktlich meinen Platz erreichen, kriegst du von mir aus auch noch einen zweiten", war Katies Antwort

„Das ist ein Deal", gab sich Lee zufrieden, „Laß sie durch, Elaine. Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit"

„Gut, und entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, Ms. Bell, aber das ist leider mein Job", meinte Elaine jetzt lächelnd

„Kein Problem", meinte Katie und lächelte zurück

Sie wollte schon die Treppe raufgehen, als Lee sie am Handgelenk zurückhielt.

„Was ist jetzt mit meinem Kuß", fragte er und sie konnte seine Augen blitzen sehen. Sie merkte, dass ihm diese Situation gefiel

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du eine ganz schöne Nervensäge sein kannst, Lee Jordan", stöhnte sie

„Ja, dauernd. Vor allem in meiner Schulzeit", antwortete er, „Also?"

„Hmpf, na gut, du Erpresser", gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme ziehen

„Wir müssen doch dafür sorgen, dass wir im Gerede bleiben, Katie-Darling", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Lippen drückte und dann tief in die Augen sah

„Das scheint uns auch bestens zu gelingen, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe", flüsterte Katie zurück und sah unauffällig in die Runde. Sie hatten die volle Aufmerksamkeit von etwa einem Dutzend Leute. Die meisten waren Sicherheitsleute, aber es gab auch ein paar VIP-Gäste, die ihnen überrascht zusahen.

„OK, ihr zwei. Schluß jetzt. Du hast ein Spiel zu kommentieren, Lee und Katie muß sich noch zu ihrem Platz durchkämpfen", unterbrach Fred schließlich die „traute Zweisamkeit" und zusammen gingen sie schließlich die Treppe zum VIP-Bereich hoch

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt sagen, euch zwei hat's ernsthaft erwischt. Die Vorstellung da unten war schon recht überzeugend", grinste er Lee und Katie an, als sie alleine waren

„Und das alles nur, weil Lee Angst vor einer potentiellen Schwiegermutter hat", stichelte Katie mit einem Seitenblick auf Lee

„Angst? Ich doch nicht", widersprach Lee und sah Katie entrüstet an

„So, und wie willst du das sonst nennen?", fragte Katie und sah ihn mit hochgezogener linker Augenbraue an

„Bewahren meiner Freiheit", kam es todernst von Lee, was Fred zum Lachen brachte, „So, und jetzt kommt Showtime die zweite"

Damit griff er nach Katies Hand und stieß die Tür zur großen VIP-Loge auf. Und während sie zu Angelina, Alicia und George rübergingen, verdrehten sich die anderen VIP-Gäste fast die Köpfe. Es schien also doch was dran zu sein, an dem, was seit einigen Tagen in der Klatschpresse spekuliert wurde. Lee Jordan und Katie Bell waren ein Paar. Warum sonst sollten sie Hand in Hand in aller Öffentlichkeit auftreten? Und als Lee sich von Katie den zweiten verabredeten Kuß abholte, bevor er in seine Commentators-Box verschwand, waren auch die letzten Skeptiker überzeugt.

„...und schon wieder scheitert Tornado-Jäger Brian Bailey an Oliver Wood. Puddlemere führt weiterhin mit 90:20 Punkten und es sieht so aus, als wenn das hier eine eindeutige Sache wird. Die Lücke, die Clive Donaghue nach seinem bösen Sturz vor ein paar Wochen hinterlassen hat, scheinen seine Teamkameraden sehr schlecht schließen zu können. Jetzt ist wieder Puddlemere mit Scott Harper im Quafflebesitz, der passt gleich weiter an Luke Hollings, der einem Klatscher ausweichen muß und dabei den Quaffle verliert. Die Tornados greifen an, und...NEIN, schon wieder nichts. Schottlands Nationalkeeper ist heute in Hochform. Wieder greift Puddlemere an, diesmal mit Hollings am Quaffle...ACHTUNG auf der Südtribüne!..."

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei verschwanden knapp 50 Tornados-Fans unter den Bänken, da der Klatscher, der von ihrem eigenen Treiber in Richtung Luke Hollings geschlagen wurde urplötzlich die Richtung wechselte und direkt auf die Südtribüne zuraste. Lee's Warnung hätte es allerdings nicht gebraucht, da die Tornados-Fans ihre Spieler jetzt lautstark anfeuerten und keine Bewegung versäumten. Vor allem auf ihren Sucher hofften sie, denn auch sie wussten, dass sie einen Weltklassehüter gegen sich hatten.

„...PUH! Gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Für diejenigen unter den Tornados-Fans, die erst jetzt aufgewacht sind, sage ich noch mal den Spielstand an. Es steht 90:20, aber leider nicht für euch, Leute, ohne Donaghue seht ihr alt aus...hehehe, sorry...", lachte er, als er die wütenden Blicke der Tornados-Fans sah, die in seine Richtung schossen, „...wieder ist Puddlemere im Quafflebesitz. Hollings und Harper spielen schnell hin und her. Die Tornados-Treiber wissen gar nicht so recht, auf wen sie zielen sollen. Jetzt passt Harper rüber zu McFadden, der völlig unbeaufsichtigt von den Tornados direkt vor den Torringen schwebt. Der fängt ihn und...und...er macht das Ding. 100:20 für Puddlemere. Tja, liebe Tornados, vielleicht solltet ihr einpacken und nach Hause fliegen. Das gibt heute eine gewaltige Klatsche für euch...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..."

Jetzt war es Lee, der sich duckte, da die Tornados-Spieler mit ihren Fans einer Meinung waren und ihr Treiber Jack Hunter frustriert einen Klatscher in Richtung Lee schlug. Dies brachte Puddlemere allerdings einen Strafschuss ein, den Harper auch gleich darauf sauber verwandelte.

„...tja, man sollte halt wissen, wie man sich beherrscht. Jetzt steht's 110:20 für Puddlemere. Harper hat einen sauberen Strafschuss verwandelt, was bei dem phänomenalen Training durch Puddlemere-Jägercoach Angelina Johnson auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Strafschüsse konnte sie schon in Hogwarts gut verwandeln und sie gibt es ihren Jägern sehr gut weiter. Nebenbei bemerkt, sie ist immer noch genauso hübsch, wie damals...autsch...was soll das...ach so, sorry Leute hab mich hinreissen lassen. Meine Freundin war gerade hier und sagte, ich soll aufhören, zu schwafeln und lieber das Spiel kommentieren. Recht hast du, liebste Katie. Dafür werde ich schließlich bezahlt. Also, wo waren wir? Die Tornados sind im Quafflebesitz und rasen auf Puddlemere-Keeper Wood zu. Dieser lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und...aber holla, was war das denn? Ihr könnt's ja doch..."

Lautstarker Jubel und Tornados-Sprechchöre flammten auf, nachdem Brian Bailey getroffen hatte.

„...der neue Spielstand ist110:30 und noch immer lässt der Schnatz sich nicht blicken. Cummings und Parker haben da oben alle Zeit der Welt, um in Ruhe ein paar Wetten auf den diesjährigen Liga-Cup-Sieger abzuschließen. Mein Tipp wäre ja Puddlemere, aber da ich unparteiisch bin sage ich das jetzt nicht. Weiter geht's mit Harper am Quaffle..."

„Irgendwann redet er sich noch mal um Kopf und Kragen", meinte Alicia kopfschüttelnd

„Ja, und er kann es nicht lassen, in aller Öffentlichkeit mit meiner Freundin zu flirten", war Freds Kommentar

„Eifersüchtig Fred?", fragte Katie ihn und sah ihn belustigt an

„Warum sollte ich? Solange Angelina meine Freundin ist und mir treu bleibt, kann er mit ihr flirten soviel sie will", meinte Fred, nicht im mindesten beunruhigt.

„Um Gottes Willen. Den tue ich mir bestimmt nicht an. Du bist schon schlimm genug", fuhr Angelina entsetzt auf

„He, du redest hier von meinem ‚Freund'", entfuhr es Katie

„Und was viel wichtiger ist, auch von _deinem_ Freund", schoss Fred hinterher, worauf Angelina gespielt genervt die Augen verdrehte

„Würde es dir wirklich was ausmachen, wenn dein 'Freund' dir untreu werden würde?", fragte George, worauf alle Katie fragend ansahen

„Natürlich würde es das. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren", antwortete sie darauf

„Und dann lässt du dich auf einen der größten Quidditchplayboys ein und spielst mit ihm zusammen der Öffentlichkeit eine Beziehung vor, die es gar nicht gibt?", fragte Alicia leicht verwundert

„Ich weiß, ich bin zu gut für diese Welt. Aber zumindest hält mir das einige verrückte Fans vom Hals", erwiderte Katie

„Pah, verrückte Fans. Du willst nur nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, was ich dir letztens gesagt habe", entfuhr es Angelina

„Was hast du denn gesagt?", hakte George nach, der genau wie Alicia und Fred keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging

„Unwichtig. Laßt uns lieber das Spiel ansehen.", versuchte Katie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Von wegen unwichtig", meinte Angelina, „Oliver sind letztens fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als du mit ihm zusammen hier trainiert hast"

„Angelina! Was soll das? Geht's vielleicht noch lauter?", fauchte Katie ihre Freundin an

„Oliver?", fragte Alicia

„Letztens hier trainiert?", fragte George

„Der Quaffel fliegt tief heute Nacht", sagte Fred und fand sich gleich darauf vier irritiert blickenden Augenpaaren gegenüber

„Was?", fragte Alicia

„Nichts", antwortete Fred, sah sie mit unschuldigem Blick an und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Dachte nur, wenn alle was sagen, sollte ich auch was sagen und da wir hier bei einem Quidditchspiel sind habe ich den Standardspruch der Zentauren mal ein wenig abgeändert. Kreativ oder?"

Alicia verbarg verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen

„Manchmal verstehe ich nicht, was in euch Weasleys vorgeht", stöhnte sie

„Das ist ein Problem. Du bist schließlich selber eine", grinste George sie an

„Das muß in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung passiert sein", antwortete Alicia, worauf Fred und George entrüstet auffuhren und Angelina und Katie laut auflachten

„Wir weichen vom Thema ab. Was ist jetzt mit Oliver, Katie?", drängte Angelina Katie weiter

„Was soll mit ihm sein? Er sitzt da draußen auf seinem verdammten Besen und verhindert, dass der verdammte Quaffle durch seine verdammten Ringe fliegt", grummelte Katie Angelina an

„Wobei er gerade eine verdammt unglückliche Figur macht", führte George ihren Satz nüchtern weiter und sah auf das Spielfeld hinaus

„...brilliant gehalten von Wood, aber dieser Schuss hat ihn vom Besen gehauen. Er hängt nur noch mit einer Hand an seinem ‚Nimbus Quafflekiller', dem Spezialhüterbesen der Firma Nimbus. Und schon rollt die nächste Angriffswelle der Tornados. Die Jungs scheinen aufgewacht zu sein und setzen Wood jetzt ganz schön unter Druck. Dieser hat sich jetzt wieder auf seinen Besen geschwungen und ist vollkommen konzentriert auf seine Aufgabe. Bailey schießt und...Cummings und Parker sind im Sturzflug. Der Schnatz ist gesichtet und beide sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Ach ja, Wood hat zeitgleich Baileys Angriff abgewehrt. Muß ja alles seine Richtigkeit haben, aber jetzt geht es um den Schnatz. Wer kriegt ihn als erstes. Die Newcomerin des Jahres oder der Altstar der Tornados? Es sieht so aus, als hätte Parker die Nase einen halben Zentimeter voraus. Jetzt gibt er noch mal alles und schiebt sich weiter an Cummings vorbei. Komm schon, Meenal, zeig ihm, was du kannst..."

Im Stadion herrschte jetzt eine fast greifbare Spannung. Die Tornado-Fans hofften, dass Spiel doch noch zu gewinnen und die Puddlemere-Fans hofften auf einen überragenden Sieg. Die beiden Sucher flogen jetzt in einem waghalsigen Flugmanöver auf die Commentators-Box zu.

„...He, was macht ihr da? Ihr sollt den Schnatz fangen, nicht mich. Ich bin schon vergeben. Geht doch, die Sucher sind jetzt über der Nordtribüne, dem Schnatz noch immer auf den Fersen. Parker hat sich jetzt ganz vor Cummings setzen können. Das sieht nicht gut aus für Puddlemere. Nebenbei bemerkt, hat Brown gerade einen Schuß von McFadden abgeblockt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier gerade keinen interessiert, also vergebt mir, Jungs, wenn ich nicht weiter darauf achte, was ihr tut. Macht einfach euer Ding weiter und kommt den Suchern nicht in die Quere, dann sind wir uns einig. Jetzt schießt der Schnatz nach links weg. Das ist die Chance für Cummings...JAAAA, sie hat ihn. Puddlemere gewinnt dieses einseitige Spiel mit 260:30. Gratulation an Puddlemere United und Good Bye an die Verlierer. Vielleicht klappt es ja im nächsten Jahr, wenn Donaghue wieder fit ist..."

Das Puddlemere-Stadion kochte vor Begeisterung und während die Spieler sich in der Luft um Meenal scharrten und sie fast zu Tode drückten, lagen sich 5/7 des ehemaligen Gryffindor-Teams auf der VIB-Tribüne jubelnd in den Armen.

„Aaaaaahhhh, ich fasse es nicht. Wir haben die Tornados geschlagen. Die waren letztes Jahr noch Liga-Cup-Sieger", schrie Angelina und war kaum zu bändigen vor Freude

„Und du bist dafür verantwortlich. Immerhin hast du die Jäger perfekt trainiert, Sugar", meinte Fred, der sie jetzt umarmte, herumwirbelte und dann einen langen Kuß gab

„He, was meint ihr. Feiern wir das noch irgendwo?", rief Alicia in die Runde

„Ja, bei uns. Ich gebe einen aus", brüllte Katie und alle waren sofort einverstanden

* * *

Die kleine spontane Siegesfeier in der WG wurde eine knappe Stunde später vom kompletten Puddlemere-Team samt Trainern, die Oliver eingeladen hatte zu einer großen, hochgestuft. Die Freude über den deutlichen Sieg über den Titelverteidiger der letzten zwei Jahre war überdeutlich zu spüren. Die Musik dröhnte durch die große Dachgeschosswohnung und Sekt und Butterbier floß in Strömen.

Fred und George hatten auf die Schnelle einige Party-Spezial-Super-Sonder-Sortimente aus ihrem Laden besorgt und ließen in schöner Regelmäßigkeit eine ihrer Eigenkreationen in die Luft gehen. Im Moment explodierte gerade ein Wohnzimmerfeuerwerk, dass rein zufällig aus den Farben von Puddlemere bestand und alle weiterhin bei Laune hielt. Angelina und Katie hüpften wie irre im Takt der Musik auf und ab und Lee tanzte so eng mit Alicia, dass George ihm an die Gurgel gegangen wäre, wäre Lee nicht der beste Freund der Weasleys.

„Darf ich?", hörte Katie jemanden hinter sich sagen und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Oliver tanzend quer durch's Wohnzimmer gewirbelt

Nach zehn Minuten fielen sie beide völlig erschöpft auf die Couch.

„Wahnsinn, so eine gute, spontane Party habe ich noch nie erlebt", kam eine Stimme von rechts

„Nein?", meinte Oliver und sah Luke breit grinsend an, „Also ich schon. Du, Katie?"

„Hogwartsfinale 1994", nickte sie und lächelte seelig bei dieser Erinnerung

„Du sagst es, Kleine", meinte Oliver und zog sie näher an sich ran, damit Luke auch noch auf der Couch Platz fand. Katie lehnte sich an ihn; die Tatsache völlig ignorierend, das sie ja eigentlich die ‚Freundin' von Lee war. Oliver war einfach nur ein guter Freund. Warum sollte sie sich nicht an ihn lehnen dürfen?

„Du hast ein verflucht gutes Interview über Lee Jordan geschrieben", sprach Luke sie nun direkt an. „War wirklich interessant"

„Danke", meinte Katie und zog die Knie jetzt zu sich ran um noch gemütlicher sitzen zu können

„Ehrlich? Ich habe das noch gar nicht gelesen", erwiderte Oliver

„Ignorant", tadelte Luke ihn gespielt, „Sie hat Sachen berichtet, von denen bisher noch niemand was geahnt hat. War eine gute Idee, mit ihm über seine Anfänge in der Schulzeit zu reden. Alles andere kennt man ja schon aus der Klatschpresse"

„Ihr habt über seine Hogwartszeit gesprochen? Ist da was bei rausgekommen, was ich noch nicht weiß?", hakte Oliver nach und sah Katie von der Seite aus an, doch diese lächelte nur vor sich hin und nippte an ihrem Butterbier, dass irgendwie den Weg in ihre Hand gefunden hatte.

„Kann sein. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du alles weißt und was nicht", erwiderte Luke unschlüssig.

„Unter dem Couchtisch auf der Ablage liegt die neue QM-Ausgabe", war alles was Katie sagte und Oliver zögerte nicht lange und griff danach. Einen Moment später war er in das Interview vertieft, während Katie und Luke sich angeregt über die weiteren Quidditchergebnisse und Puddlemeres Chancen in dieser Saison unterhielten.

_Interview des Monats!_

_Unser Star im Oktober: Lee Jordan, Quidditch-Kommentator_

_Wir alle kennen Lee Jordan als den Menschen, der vor zwei Jahren seinen großen Durchbruch als Quidditchkommentator hatte. Beim Ligacup-Finale zwischen den Tutshill Tornados und den Chudley Canons sprang er spontan für Greg Mulder ein, der während des Spiels aus bisher immer noch ungeklärten Umständen urplötzlich seine Stimme verlor und bis zum heutigen Tag stumm ist. Seine frische, jungendliche und recht freche Art, das Spiel zu kommentieren traf direkt den Nerv der Zuschauer und seitdem steigt er steil die Karriereleiter nach oben. Es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem es keine Schlagzeile von Lee Jordan gibt. Es gibt kaum ein Ereignis, bei dem er nicht anwesend ist und seine ständig wechselnden weiblichen Begleitungen sind der Gesprächsstoff für die Klatschpresse und der große Geldeinbringer für die Wettbüros, die inzwischen eine Riesensumme eingenommen haben. Die Wetten stehen fast alle gegen eine Heirat des attraktiven Playboys in den nächsten 5 Jahren und wir können gespannt sein, wer letzten Endes den Hauptpreis gewinnt, sowohl was Lee Jordan, als auch die Wettgelder betrifft._

_Was allerdings kaum einer weiß, ist, dass Lee Jordans Karriere, die schon in Hogwarts seinen Anfang nahm, das Ergebnis eines fehlgeschlagenen Streichs am Ende seines ersten Hogwartsjahres war._

_Katie Bell, QM-Reporterin: Mr. Jordan, erzählen Sie unseren Lesern doch bitte, wie Sie zu ihrem Posten als Quidditchkommentator in Hogwarts kamen_

_Lee Jordan (grinst verschmitzt): Also, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, war das ein Versehen. Eigentlich wollten wir nur die Besen der Slytherinmannschaft verhexen, so dass sie während des Spiels ein Eigenleben entwickeln und eine Flugshow vorführen, wie diese Muggeldinger, diese Flug-wie-auch-immer. Aber dann kam Professor McGonnagal plötzlich in den Flur, der zu den Umkleideräumen führte und ich musste mir schnell was einfallen lassen, um meine Leute, die ja eigentlich nichts in der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins zu suchen hatten zu warnen. Also bin ich wie ein Verückter in dem Flur auf und ab gehüpft und habe so getan, als ob ich ein Spiel kommentieren würde._

_KB: Und das hat funktioniert?_

_LJ: Ja, hat es. Ich habe meine Hauslehrerin ganz gut in meinen Text mit eingebaut._

_KB: Wie denn das?_

_LJ: Naja, ich habe sie als Gegenspieler eingebaut. Ungefähr so: ...und die Jäger rasen auf die Torringe zu. Welchen werden sie als Ziel aussuchen? Werden sie den Quaffle diesmal versenken können oder werden sie wieder aufgehalten werden? Es sieht ganz danach aus, denn da kommt auch schon ein feindlicher Jäger. Lady Minerva schießt urplötzlich um die Ecke und nimmt Kurs auf das Schlangennest. Wer jetzt noch immer in ihrer Flugbahn ist, sollte sich schleunigst verziehen, denn sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie zurückweichen wird..._

_KB (lacht): Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ohne Strafarbeit ausgegangen ist._

_LJ (lacht ebenfalls): Ist es auch nicht. Ich durfte die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend bei ihr im Büro verbringen und Hausarbeiten der vergangenen 20 Jahre neu sortieren. Aber meine Freunde, die in der Slytherinkabine waren haben meine Warnung verstanden und konnten sich rechtzeitig verdrücken. _

_KB: Da haben die aber Glück gehabt. Aber wie ist es dann zu ihrem Posten als Quidditchkommentator gekommen?_

_LJ: Der aktuelle Kommentator war in seinem letzten Jahr und für das neue Jahr brauchten wir also Ersatz. Als ich mich dafür beworben habe, hat Professor McGonnagal mir einen belustigten Blick zugeworfen. Sie saß, genau wie alle anderen Hauslehrer auch, in der Jury und durfte entscheiden. Am Ende bin ich klar mit 3:1 Stimmen gewählt worden_

_KB: 3:1?_

_LJ: Die eine Gegenstimme kam von Professor Snape, dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Das war auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Er hatte schon immer einen persönlichen Groll gegen alle Gryffindors und ich und meine Freunde waren ihm ein besonderer Dorn im Auge. Wir haben ihm oft Streiche gespielt und sind bei mindestens der Hälfte davon erwischt worden. Aber das war es wert._

_KB: Hört sich so an, als ob Sie nicht gerade ein Musterschüler gewesen sind_

_LJ: Beileibe nicht. Ich hatte es faustdicke hinter den Ohren, aber ich konnte immer die richtige Antwort geben, wenn man mich was gefragt hat und meine Hausaufgaben und Prüfungsergebnisse waren recht gut, darum haben wohl viele auch ein Auge zugedrückt, wenn ich mal wieder ein wenig aus der Reihe getanzt bin._

_KB: Sie und ihre Freunde, Fred und George Weasley, den Inhabern von Weasleys Wizarding Wheezys, haben einen ziemlich legendären Ruf in Hogwarts. Sie stehen den berühmten Rumtreibern kaum nach. Und trotzdem behaupten einige wenige, dass sie drei nicht die einzigen aus ihrer Streichclique waren, da viele ihrer Streiche sonst kaum machbar gewesen wären. Stimmt das? Gab es noch weitere Mitglieder ihrer Streichclique, die unseren Lesern vielleicht gar nicht so unbekannt sind?_

_LJ: Mich würde mal interessieren, auf wen sie da anspielen, Ms. Bell?_

_KB: Wie wäre es mit Angelina Johnson, Jägercoach bei Puddlemere oder Alicia Weasley, Fluglehrerin in Hogwarts, die ja bekanntlich mit Fred und George Weasley liiert sind?_

_LJ (lacht laut heraus):HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, tut mir leid, aber das ist wirklich der beste Witz, den ich je gehört habe. Die beiden haben uns immer gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, wenn wir mal wieder was ausgeheckt haben. Außerdem waren die ziemlich gut mit einer recht beliebten Vertrauensschülerin und späteren Schulsprecherin befreundet. Die waren im Gegensatz zu uns die reinsten Musterschülerinnen_

_KB: Sie waren damals dafür bekannt, dass sie bei Spielen mit Gryffindorbeteiligung nicht ganz parteiisch waren. Ganz besonders, wenn Gryffindor gegen Slytherin gespielt hat_

_LJ: Kann einem das jemand verdenken? Ich glaube jeder, der in Hogwarts war, kennt die Spannungen, die zwischen den beiden Häusern herrschen und ich bin verdammt stolz darauf, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Dass ich das bei den Spielen ab und zu mal erwähne, kann mir keiner wirklich übel nehmen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die anderen Häuser bewusst niedergemacht habe. Naja, vielleicht, was Slytherin betrifft, aber sonst..._

_KB: Was war ihr persönlicher Höhepunkt in Hogwarts?_

_LJ: Quidditch oder allgemein?_

_KB: Beides_

_LJ: Beim Quidditch war es definitiv das Finale von 1994, als Gryffindor nach Jahren endlich Slytherin vom Thron gestossen hat. Ich sehe Wood immer noch wie einen Schlosshund flennen, nachdem Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Und die Party danach im Gryffindorturm war der pure Wahnsinn. Professor McGonnagal musste uns mehrfach ermahnen, endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Wie wir am nächsten Tag erfahren haben, muß es auch bei den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws ausgelassenen Parties gegeben haben._

_KB: Oliver Wood hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund?_

_LJ (grinst breit): Und wie. Er hat jeden seiner Teamkameraden fast zu Tode umarmt und allen einen dicken Kuß gegeben. Männlich wie weiblich. Und er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. Fairerweise muß ich aber zugeben, dass es auch den anderen nicht viel besser ging. Allerdings war keiner so außer sich vor Freude wie Wood._

_KB: Verständlich, schließlich war er der Kapitän und hat jahrelang auf dieses Ziel hingearbeitet. Und was war ihr schönstes Erlebnis neben Quidditch?_

_LJ (denkt lange nach): Ich glaube, das war, als ich nach Jahren doch endlich den Kuß von meiner Hogwartstraumfrau bekommen habe. Nur schade war, dass wir ziemlich unsanft unterbrochen wurden_

_KB: Unterbrochen? Wie das?_

_LJ: Eine gute Freundin von mir hat den Wandteppich, hinter dem wir uns versteckt hatten, ziemlich abrupt zur Seite gezogen. Ich hatte gerade noch soviel Zeit, mein Date in die Dunkelheit zu schieben, damit sie sie nicht erkennt._

_KB: Weil sie nicht mit ihrem Date erwischt werden wollten?_

_LJ: Sie sagen es. Es hätte einiges an Gerede gegeben, dass wir uns beide ersparen wollten_

_KB: Und deshalb veraten sie auch jetzt den Namen nicht?_

_LJ: Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, Ms. Bell_

_KB: Keine Chance?_

_LJ: Keine Chance_

_KB (seufzt): Na dann, wo waren wir? Wie, glauben sie,..._

Raschelnd legte Oliver die Zeitung zur Seite und sah zu Lee rüber, der inzwischen mit Meenal Cummings einen Lambada aufs Parkett legte. Das Interview ging zwar noch weiter, aber er beschloß, es ein anderes Mal weiter zu lesen

„Und? Was interessantes herausgefunden?", fragte Katie neben ihm

„Ja, dass jetzt alle wissen, dass ich nah am Wasser gebaut bin und dass Lee scheinbar jahrelang schwer verliebt war und keiner es geahnt hatte. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer sein Wandteppichdate war", antwortete Oliver und sah Katie an.

Katie antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur verschmitzt vor sich hin. Oliver sah sie eine Weile an und richtete sich dann auf, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Sag mal, dass warst doch nicht etwa du, oder?", fragte er jetzt mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme

„Nein, aber ich bin diejenige, die die beiden erwischt hat", meinte sie und grinste ihn an

„Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wer es war?", bohrte er nach

„Nun ja, damals jedenfalls nicht", erwiderte sie

„Was soll das heißen, damals nicht? Soll das heißen, du weißt inzwischen, wer es war?", wollte er verblüfft wissen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch

Katie nickte und grinste

„Ja, ich weiß es. Aber ich habe ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen"

„Etwa auch nicht mir? Komm schon, Katie, bitte, bitte", stichelte er sie, inzwischen ebenfalls grinsend

„Vergiß es Oliver. Ich sage nichts. Du willst schließlich auch nicht, dass ich alle Welt von deinen Geheimnissen erzähle", widersprach sie

„Welchen Geheimnissen?", fragte er

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich könnte locker einen Weltklasseartikel über dich schreiben, ohne mit dir ein Interview zu führen. Nur meine Moral hält mich davon ab, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich sie breche, kann ich das gerne tun. Es liegt ganz bei dir"

Herausfordernd sah Katie Oliver an, bis dieser schließlich den Blickkontakt brach. Seufzend verdrehte er die Augen und ließ sich rückwärts gegen die Sofalehne fallen.

„Du bist gemein, Bell", stöhnte er, „Du spielst mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen aus"

„Ich weiß, Wood. Das macht eine gute Reporterin aus", lachend stand Katie auf und ging zu Lee rüber um Meenal zu erlösen, die schon einen hochroten Kopf hatte. Sie hatte die letzte Viertelstunde Lees Flirtereien ertragen müssen und sich gefragt, ob Katie sie jeden Moment killen würde. Aber scheinbar kannte Katie Bell ihren Freund recht gut, denn sie zog ihn kommentarlos zur Seite und ließ ihn den restlichen Abend nicht mehr los.

* * *

Als Katie ein paar Tage später zu ihren Eltern kam, hatte sie das Gefühl, urplötzlich von einem Schockzauber getroffen worden zu sein. Aber nach ein paar Schrecksekunden kam ihr Verstand zu der Erkenntnis, dass ein Schockzauber keine zwei Arme und Beine hatte, die sich um ihren Nacken und ihre Hüfte schlingen konnten. Außerdem quiekten Schockzauber ihr nicht unablässig: KATIE, KATIE, KATIE ins Ohr. Was da an ihr hing musste menschlich sein und recht jung.

„Uff, ...kann mir...mal...", ächzte sie und merkte kurze Zeit später, wie ihr jemand die Last abnahm, die da an ihr hing,

„PUUUUHHH! Danke!", meinte sie erleichtert und schloß einen kurzen Moment die Augen

„Bitte", sagte eine recht bekannte Stimme, die sie allerdings im Moment nicht recht zuordnen konnte. Langsam öffnete Katie die Augen und stand Alecs Augen auf knapp einem halben Meter gegenüber, die sie belustigt ansahen. Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück

„Alec! Was machst du denn hier?", schrie sie auf

„Ebenfalls schön dich zu sehen, Katie", meinte Alec lachend

„Oh, hi, glaube ich", stammelte Katie und schüttelte dann den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können, „Was, um Himmels Willen, machst du hier bei meinen Eltern?"

„Wir stellen Julia ihrer neuen Nanny vor. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass Evelyn Bell irgendwie mit dir verwandt sein muß. Die Ähnlichkeit ist nicht zu leugnen", erklärte er

„Julia?", fragte Katie und sah dann zu ihren Beinen herab, an die sich Alecs Tochter jetzt geklammert hatte und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, „Also du bist der Klammeraffe. Schön dich wiederzusehen, Julia"

„Hallo Katie", grinste Julia jetzt und ließ sie los, „Wann kriege ich mein Eis?"

Alec und Katie brachen in lautes Gelächter aus

„Gleich, Julia, versprochen", lachte Katie, „Erst möchte ich meinen Eltern hallo sagen"

„Ist Tante Evelyn deine Mama?", fragte Julia ganz aufgeregt

„Ja, und wo ist deine Mama? Lerne ich die auch noch kennen?", fragte Katie

„Sie ist bei deiner Mama im Wohnzimmer. Komm, ich bring dich zu ihr", plapperte Julia drauf los und zog Katie an der Hand hinter sich her in das Wohnzimmer von Katies Eltern

„Das da ist meine Mama", meinte Julia schließlich und Katie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen würde, als sie die Frau sah, die dort auf dem Sofa ihrer Eltern saß. Breit grinsend ging sie zu ihr rüber und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hallo, ich bin Katie. Die Tochter von Evelyn Bell", stellte sie sich vor

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Julias Mutter. Elaine Hancock", stellte sich Julias Mutter vor, deren Mundwinkel jetzt ebenfalls zuckten

„Ihr beide kennt euch?", fragte Alec verblüfft, der hinter Julia und Katie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam

„Ja, wir hatten einen recht netten Plausch im Puddlemerestadion vor ein paar Tagen", meinte Katie

„Ah, ich schätze, du wolltest dich an Elaine vorbei in einen Bereich schleichen, in den du nicht durftest. Schätze da hast du den kürzeren gezogen. Sie lässt nicht mal mich vorbei, dabei bin ich mit ihr verheiratet", meinte Alec und setzte sich neben seiner Frau zurück auf's Sofa.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sie vorbeigelassen", meinte Elaine

„Du hast was? He, das ist nicht fair. Mich lässt du nie vorbei", beschwerte sich Alec

„Du hast auch nie einen All-Areas-Pass", erwiderte Elaine

„Einen...Du hast WAS?", fragte Alec und sah Katie verblüfft an

„Einen All-Areas-Pass", wiederholte sie und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern, nachdem sie sich auf einen Sessel niedergelassen hatte und Julia auf ihren Schoß zog, die sich auch gleich an sie kuschelte.

„Warum hast du einen All-Areas-Pass?", fragte Alec verdutzt

„Weil ihn mir jemand geschenkt hat", antwortete sie ungerührt

„Ja, aber nicht Angelina Johnson, wie ihr mir im Stadion weiß machen wolltet", erwiderte Elaine jetzt, „Mich würde auch mal interessieren, von wem der Pass kommt?"

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass er von Angelina kommt", meinte Katie und sah Elaine direkt an, „Fred hat nur gesagt, dass ich eine gute Freundin von ihr bin"

„Und woher hast du ihn dann?", fragte Alec

„Du kennst doch die Gesetze des Journalismus Alec. Eine davon ist: Verate nie einen deiner Informanden", klärte Katie ihn auf und ließ ihn gleichzeitig im Dunkeln

„Das ist unfair. Wir arbeiten schließlich bei demselben Magazin", knurrte Alec

„Im Moment", erwiderte Katie, „Aber bestimmt nicht für den Rest unseres Reporterlebens. Was ich dir aber sagen kann, ist, dass ich auch einen Backstagepass für die Commentatorsbox habe"

„WAS? Und von wem hast du den?", fuhr Alec schon wieder völlig verwundert hoch

„Von ihrem Freund", antwortete seine Frau

„Ihrem Freund? Welchem Freund?"

„Lee Jordan", erwiderte Elaine

„Du bist wirklich die Freundin von Lee Jordan? Ich dachte, dass sei eine Ente", meinte Alec verwirrt

„Und so was will Reporter sein", seufzte Elaine und erntete dafür einen finsteren Seitenblick von Alec

„Ja, bin ich. Was dagegen?", war Katies Kommentar

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich nicht", antwortete Alec und hob abwehrend die Hände

„So? Wer denn dann?", fragte Elaine skeptisch und sah ihn belustigt an

„Ich schätze Roger, richtig?", fragte Katie und sah Alec an

„Du hast es erfasst. Der sieht mehr in dir, als nur eine Kollegin, Katie", antwortete Alec ernsthaft

„Das habe ich schon geahnt", meinte Katie seufzend

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, was diesen Lee Jordan angeht?", hakte Alec nach

„Ja", war alles, was Katie antwortete

„OK, dann werde ich wohl in nächster Zeit Rogers seelischer Kummerkasten sein", meinte Alec

„Tut mir leid, Alec. Aber ich habe Roger nie irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Ehrlich", erwiderte Katie

„Weiß ich. Mach dir keinen Kopf, Katie. Der wird schon wieder", beruhigte Alec sie

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, habe ich noch eine Frage", sagte jetzt Evelyn Bell, die die ganze Unterhaltung schweigend verfolgt hatte, „Wer will Eis?"

„ICH, ICH, ICH", schrie Julia und hüpfte wie ein Blitz von Katies Schoß und rannte hinter Evelyn her in die Küche

* * *

**A/N: **Hat lange gedauert, ich weiß, aber es gibt einfach Dinge im Leben, die wichtiger sind als Fanfictions. Zum Beispiel die eigene Hochzeit, die organisiert werden muß. Daher wird es auch mit dem nächsten Update eine ganze Weile dauern. Das nächste Kapitel wird es definitiv erst nach der Hochzeit am 7. Juli geben, aber ab dann geht es wieder etwas schneller weiter.

Wer wissen will, wie es in meinem Leben so zugeht und erfahren will, wann ich zwischendurch doch mal ein paar Zeilen schreibe, kann ja mal in meinem Livejournal vorbeisehen. Da dürft ihr mir dann auch Fragen zur Story schreiben, die ich euch, soweit ich kann, gerne beantworte (nicht wahr, Gina? Ich bin da ganz redseelig). Ich bin vor allem gespannt darauf, ob Gina damit zufrieden ist, wie ich Alecs Frau eingebaut habe. Sie war nämlich eigentlich nicht geplant, aber da sie so neugierig war, habe ich es mir doch anders überlegt. Ihr habt also die Chance, ein wenig in diese Story einzugreifen. Also, tut euch keinen Zwang an. Mein Livejournal findet ihr in meinem Profil unter Homepage.

Und jetzt bleibt es nur euch überlassen, ob mein Reviewzähler weiter nach oben steigt


	9. 8 Kapitel Point of no Return

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört einer brillianten schottischen Schriftstellerin, bis auf die Handlung und die Personen, die ihr nicht gehören (Gott, bin ich heute wieder logisch)

**A/N: **Ja ja ja, ich weiß. Bitte, bitte haut mich nicht zu sehr. Ich weiß, dass ich versprochen hatte, nach der Hochzeit wieder regelmäßiger zu posten und die ist immerhin schon glatte drei Monate her. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung sei gesagt, dass die Wochen danach auch noch ziemlich stressig waren und ich dann, als ich die Zeit zum schreiben wieder hatte, vom Albtraum eines jeden Schreiberlings heimgesucht wurde: Totale Schreibblockade! Ich habe zwar immer gewusst, wo ich mit dieser Story hin will, aber alles was mir aus den Tippfingern tröpfelte hörte sich so gequält an, dass ich es euch nicht zumuten wollte. Und dann hatte ich auch ab dem 1. September eine neue Arbeitsstelle in die ich mich einarbeiten musste und war dadurch ziemlich abgelenkt.

Ein gutes hatte diese Schreibblockade allerdings. Ich hatte zwischendurch immer wieder gute Ideen für kleine Oneshots, die ich auch teilweise schon geschrieben habe. Von vielen allerdings gibt es bisher nur Stichwörter, die verarbeitet werden müssen. Wenn ihr Glück habt, gibt es in diesem Jahr einen Adventskalender von mir. Allerdings nur, wenn Interesse besteht. Also, lasst es mich wissen.

Als kleine Wiedergutmachung für meine lange Schweigsamkeit kriegt ihr jetzt das definitiv längste Kapitel von Breaking News. Es ist mir gestern wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf geschossen und ich habe es in einem Rutsch aufgeschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß damit

* * *

_Wer heutzutage Karriere machen will,_

_muß schon ein bißchen Menschenfresser sein_

_- Salvador Dali -_

**8. Kapitel – Point of no Return**

Leise vor sich hinsummend sortierte Katie einen Riesenberg Pergamente. Auf ihnen waren die Aussagen über Oliver von allen Leuten, die sie in den letzten Wochen getroffen hatte. Die Aussagen, die in der aktuellen Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly erscheinen sollten kamen auf die linke Seite ihres Schreibtisches, die, die es eventuell in die nächste Ausgabe schaffen würden, kamen auf die rechte Seite und die, die nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen waren kamen nach hinten. Langsam machte sich ein Stirnrunzeln bei ihr sichtbar. Der hintere Stapel war bei weitem der größte. Es konnten zwar viele mit irgendeiner Begebenheit aus Oliver Woods Leben dienen, aber sie bezweifelte stark, dass es die Leser interessieren würde, ob er an Montagen lieber gelbe Socken trug und an Dienstagen lieber rote. Um ehrlich zu sein, zweifelte sie diese Aussage sogar selber an. Ihr war derartiges jedenfalls nie aufgefallen und sie war schließlich jahrelang mit ihm im selben Haus gewesen. Woher wollte also eine Hufflepuff, auch wenn sie aus seinem Jahrgang war das so genau wissen?

„Hmmmm...", war alles, was sie von sich gab, aber das reichte aus, um Roger von seinem Bericht über McQuaffle und Co, einem internationalen Quafflehersteller, aufsehen zu lassen.

„Probleme?", fragte er.

„Naja, nicht wirklich. Mir fehlt eigentlich nur irgendein richtiger Kracher", antwortete sie abwesend.

„Der fehlt uns immer und trotzdem finden wir ihn am Ende. Das ist schließlich unser Job", meinte er.

„Tja,...", erwiderte sie.

„Was denn? So einsilbig? Dann muß es wirklich ernst sein. So schnell gibst du doch sonst nicht auf. Erzähl' doch mal, worum es geht. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen", schlug er vor

„Ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee", überlegte Katie, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn direkt an, die Hand mit den Pergamenten, die sie noch sortieren wollte ließ sie dabei lässig über die Stuhllehne hängen, „Also, da sich unser hochverehrter Mr. Wood ja immer noch standhaft weigert, mir ein Interview zu geben, habe ich den Spieß einfach umgedreht"

„Laß mich raten: Du gibst ihm ein Interview?", unterbrach er sie schmunzelnd

„Nein, du Depp", antwortete sie ihm lachend, „Ich bin doch nicht irre. Hast du eine Ahnung, über was er mich alles ausfragen würde?"

„Na, über dein erstes Mal wohl kaum, dazu ist er viel zu sehr auf Quidditch fixiert", grinste er

„Sei froh", grinste sie zurück, „Daran bist du schließlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", bekannte er und hob kapitulierend die Arme, woraufhin Katie in lautem Lachen ausbrach

„Du bist unmöglich, Roger", lachte sie

„Immer schon gewesen, Süße. Immer schon gewesen", feixte er, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst, „Jetzt aber mal im Ernst. Wie willst du denn den Spieß umdrehen?"

„Tja, weil er nicht will, habe ich halt andere interviewt, die mir was interessantes über ihn erzählen konnten. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, war auch eine ganze Menge Stuss dabei, aber einiges ist durchaus brauchbar", erklärte sie

Roger stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee", lobte er, „Und wo ist jetzt das Problem?"

„Das ich nichts habe, was ihn so richtig aus der Reserve locken wird. Er wird zwar über einiges nicht so recht begeistert sein, aber das wird er höchstens grummelnd in der Unkleidekabine von Puddlemere United auseinander nehmen und mir gegenüber weiterhin den Unangreifbaren spielen", fuhr sie in ihrer Erklärung fort, „Aber ich will was, was ihn so richtig wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochfahren lässt. Irgendetwas, was ihn an einem Punkt erwischt, wo er nicht mit rechnet und was ihn zum handeln zwingt"

„Hmm", erwiderte Roger jetzt nachdenklich, „Da hast du recht. So eine Aussage ist nicht leicht zu kriegen"

„Wem sagst du das?", fragte sie, ohne darauf wirklich eine Antwort zu wollen

„Und wenn du die Weasleys mal ausquetscht?", schlug er vor, „Die können doch sicher mit so einigem aufwarten"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Katie, „Aber darauf steigt Oliver nicht ein. Er weiß genau, dass er die Zwei damit nur dazu bringt, irgendeinen Blödsinn zu verzapfen, bei dem er am Ende der Dumme ist. Den Fehler macht er nicht. Dazu ist er ein paar Mal zu oft auf die Beiden reingefallen. Und da ist er nicht der einzigste"

„Hmmm...", machte Roger nur, stemmte nachdenklich die Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und ließ das Kinn in die Handflächen sinken

Eine ganze Weile war es still in der Redaktion von Quidditch Monthly. Katie hatte inzwischen die Beine auf einen kleinen Rollcontainer voller Pergamentrollen gelegt und beobachtete gedankenverloren ihre Zehen, mit denen sie wackelte, ohne es richtig zu bemerken. Irgendwann ließ sie einen tiefen Seufzer hören und wollte sich gerade wieder an die Arbeit machen, die restlichen Pergamente zu sortieren, die sie noch in der Hand hielt, als ihr Blick auf Roger fiel, der mit einem eigenartigen Funkeln in den Augen schmunzelnd zu ihr rübersah. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue, woraufhin sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

„OK, Roger Davies, spuck's aus", forderte sie ihn auf, „Ich merke doch, dass du irgendetwas weißt, was ich nicht weiß"

„Stimmt, aber ganz ehrlich wundert es mich ganz gewaltig, dass niemand von euch das jemals rausgekriegt hat", bestätigte er ihr.

„Wen meinst du mit ‚Euch'?", hakte sie nach

„Das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team", antwortete er

„Aha, und was wissen wir nicht, was du weißt? Und inwiefern ist das von Bedeutung?"

„Das es von Bedeutung ist, habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach er

„Und wie das von Bedeutung ist. Sonst würdest du nicht solange um den heißen Brei rumreden", schoss sie zurück, „Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache"

„Also gut. Was glaubst du, mit wem Oliver in seinen letzten beiden Schuljahren fest zusammen war?", fragte er sie, statt zu antworten

Einen Moment stutzte Katie bei dieser Frage und runzelte die Stirn. Oliver? Mit jemandem fest zusammen? Nie im Leben!

„Mit seinem Besen?", antwortete sie dann schließlich

„Nein. Nächster Versuch", forderte er sie erneut auf zu raten.

„Willst du mich verarschen? So wie der mit Quidditch beschäftigt war, hatte der nicht mal die Zeit, nach Mädchen zu gucken. Matt Delware hat immer gesagt, dass der Arme ständig mit Percy aneinander geraten ist, weil er immer bis in die Puppen im Bett seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hat und den ganzen Schlafsaal vom schlafen abgehalten hat mit seinem lauten Federgekritzel. Wie soll da noch Platz gewesen sein für eine Freundin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber Tatsache ist, dass er eine hatte", zuckte Roger mit den Schultern

Nun war Katie doch ein wenig verwirrt. Oliver hatte doch ständig gemurrt und gemeckert, wenn seine Spieler sich mit dem anderen Geschlecht eingelassen hatten, weil er der Meinung war, dass Hormone einen nur von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben ablenkten und das war, so behauptete er selber immer lautstark, nun mal einzig und allein Quidditch, Quidditch und noch mal Quidditch. Und ausgerechnet der soll sich jetzt nicht an seine eigene Dauerpredigt gehalten haben? Das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Wenn sie allerdings in das Gesicht von Roger sah, war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher

„OK, wer?", fragte sie schließlich

„Sagt dir der Name Susan Carter was?", fragte Roger

„Nicht auf Anhieb. Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge", gab Katie zu

„Ein Jahrgang unter Oliver, Ravenclaw, lange dunkelbraune Haare, schlank, Vertrauensschülerin in ihrem fünften Jahr", zählte Roger auf

„Was? DIE?", fuhr Katie hoch, als ihr plötzlich ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufging, „Die kleine Schwester von Jason Carter, eurem Jäger? Das ist nicht dein Ernst"

„Mein voller Ernst"

„Und woher weißt du das?", wollte sie jetzt wissen

„Jason hat sich mal verplappert, als ihn Eric Weller, einer unserer Treiber in der Umkleidekabine gefragt hat, ob er wüsste, wo Susan wäre, weil er noch mit ihr zusammen für Zaubertränke lernen wollte. Dabei ist ihm rausgerutscht, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wo sie wäre, aber sie wäre bestimmt nicht weit entfernt von Oliver Wood, weil die beiden ja in letzter Zeit ständig zusammenkleben würden" Roger musste lachen, bei der Erinnerung, „Er hat erst gemerkt, dass er sich verquatscht hat, als es plötzlich totenstill in der Kabine wurde und wir ihn alle mit offenem Mund angestarrt haben. Der Arme hat tatsächlich den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Hast du so was schon mal gesehen? Das kennt man sonst nur aus Büchern oder Zeichentrickfilmen"

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Training oder ein Spiel vollkommen vermasselt haben. Oliver war richtig gut darin", war Katies trockener Kommentar

„Naja, wie auch immer", winkte Roger ab, „Wir waren jedenfalls alle erst mal vollkommen baff, hatten aber später einen Riesenspaß daran, dass von euch keiner was zu ahnen schien"

„Das glaube ich gerne. Dieser verfluchte...arrrgh...mir fällt nicht mal ‚ne passende Beleidigung ein. Ich fass es nicht", fluchte Katie jetzt und knallte die Faust so laut auf den Tisch, dass die einzige andere Person in der Redaktion, Nicolette, am vollkommen entgegen gesetzten Ende des Raums erschrocken hochfuhr. Katie bemerkte das allerdings gar nicht, denn sie stand inzwischen direkt vor Rogers Schreibtisch

„Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig ihre aktuelle Adresse, oder?", fragte sie ihn jetzt mit einem teuflischen Blitzen in den Augen

„Bedaure, nein", antwortete Roger kopfschüttelnd

„Hrmpf", war Katies Kommentar dazu und sie sah, auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend auf die große Uhr an der Wand der Redaktion, ohne diese allerdings wirklich zu sehen, „So'n Mist. Aber das kriege ich schon raus. Wäre doch gelacht"

„Aber ich weiß, wo sie arbeitet und wenn du schnell bist, erwischt du sie vor der Mittagspause noch", meinte er jetzt mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr

„Ehrlich? Wo?", zuckte sie zusammen und sah ihn wieder an

„Flourish und Blotts", antwortete er knapp

„HA! Roger du bist ein Schatz. Ich danke dir"

„Kein Problem. Ich helfe wo ich kann"

Hellauf begeistert fiel Katie Roger um den Hals, fegte ihre Schnelle-Schreibe-Feder, Pergamentpapier und Fotoapparat in ihre Umhängetasche, schnappte nach ihrer Jacke und stürmte an Alec und Joana vorbei aus der Redaktion, die gerade hereinkamen und ihr vollkommen verdattert nachsahen.

„Was war das denn? Haben wir was verpasst", bemerkte Alec verblüfft

„Achten sie auf ihre Umgebung, denn gegen Mittag ist mit einem überraschend aufkommendem Wirbelsturm namens Katie zu rechnen, der voraussichtlich die Winkelgasse unsicher macht", war Rogers trockener Kommentar dazu, während er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte

„Wirbelsturm ist gut. Das war ja fast ein ausgewachsener Hurrikan", erwiderte Joana kopfschüttelnd, „Wo wollte sie denn so eilig hin?"

„Zu Flourish und Blotts", antwortete Roger

„Ah! Und warum?"

„Weil sie hofft, da was zu finden, was ihr bei der Wood-Sache weiterhilft"

„Na dann...", meinte Alec und ließ sich an seinen Schreibtisch fallen, „Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass ihr bis dahin niemand in den Weg kommt, sonst kriegt Larry Zustände, wenn er an irgendjemand Schmerzensgeld zahlen muß"

„Wenn es dazu führt, dass sie das Interview kriegt, verpasst er ihr eher einen Orden", schmunzelte Roger

„Du glaubst immer noch, dass sie das schafft, oder", meinte Joana und sah ihn von der Seite an

„Absolut", meinte Roger und sah ihr amüsiert in die Augen, „Oder hast du bei soviel Tatendrang Zweifel daran"

„Ich zweifel nicht an ihrem Tatendrang, sondern glaube eher an seine Hartnäckigkeit", erklärte Joana

„Abwarten", war alles, was Roger dazu sagt.

Zwei Stunden später spazierte Katie mit einem hochzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in die Redaktion. Roger, Alec und Joana, die gerade zusammen saßen und Sandwichs aßen, die Alec und Joana von ihrem Außentermin mitgebracht hatten, sahen gespannt zu ihr rüber. Mit einem verträumten Grinsen ließ Katie sich in den Sessel der gemütlichen, kleinen Sitzgruppe fallen und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Und?", fragte Joana schließlich, als Katie auch nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte

Langsam öffnete Katie die Augen und sah einen nach dem anderen breit grinsend an.

„Oliver Wood ist so was von geliefert, das glaubt ihr gar nicht", antwortete sie schließlich und schoß gleich darauf wieder hochzufrieden die Augen und summte Whitney Houstons „One Moment in Time" vor sich hin.

‚_Ja, Kapt'n, dies wird mein Moment in Time. Deine Tage sind gezählt. Jetzt kannst du mir nicht mehr ausweichen. Jetzt wirst du mir Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Danke Susan. Du hast sowas von einen gut bei mir'_

* * *

„Ich hasse Ministeriumsveranstaltungen. Überall lungert die Presse rum, Scrimgeour und seine Leute tun wichtiger als sie eigentlich sind und vor allem weiß ich nie, was ich zu sowas anziehen soll. Als ob Quidditchspieler nicht einfach in Quidditchroben kommen könnten. Nein, diese dämlichen Korinthenkacker vom Amt bestehen auf Abendrobe. Es ist zum verrückt werden. Also, was meinst du Katie? Lieber den dunkelblauen Umhang der den schwarzen?"

Mit einem vollkommen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und in jeder Hand einen sündhaft teuren Designerfestumhang von Wizard Delux schwenkend stürmte Oliver ohne anzuklopfen in Katies Zimmer.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Oliver. Glaub mir, ich stehe hier gerade vor einer recht ähnliche Entscheidung", erwiderte Katie seufzend und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber du bist eine Frau. Frauen treffen andauernd solche Entscheidungen", jammerte Oliver weiter und tigerte wie ein Löwe in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig in Katies Zimmer auf und ab, ohne sie anzusehen. Allerdings wedelte er dermaßen mit den Armen, dass Katie froh war, ein so großes Zimmer zu haben, da seine beiden Festumhänge sonst sicherlich alles von den Regalen an der Wand gefegt hätten.

„Sag mir wenigstens, wonach ihr bei solchen Entscheidungen geht. Was ist bei so einer Wahl ausschlaggebend?"

„Wir überlegen, was wir erreichen oder wen wir damit beeindrucken wollen. Es ist nämlich wenig hilfreich, wenn man bei einem wichtigen Geschäftstermin oder bei seiner 90-jährigen Oma mit einem enorm tiefen Ausschnitt, Minirock und High Heels ankommt. Andererseits lockt man aber auch kein Date mit einem Rollkragenpulli und Schlabberhosen hinter dem Ofen hervor", erklärte Katie leicht abwesend, „Also, was willst du? Beeindrucken oder verstecken?"

„Am liebsten verstecken, aber das gelingt mir ja sowieso nicht", antwortete Oliver grummelnd, hielt allerdings nicht inne bei seiner Wanderung und schaute stirnrunzelnd den Dielenboden in Katies Zimmer an, „Aber ich will auch nicht den ganzen Abend von kreischenden Teenagern, heiratswütigen Schwiegermüttern mit hässlichen Töchtern oder der Presse weglaufen. Ich will das einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Und definitiv niemanden beeindrucken"

„Apropos beeindrucken. Was glaubst du, würde Lee besser gefallen? Grüne Seide, rote Spitze oder das kleine schwarze? Ich meine, klar, grün ist Slytherinfarbe, aber das passt super zu meinen braunen Haaren, oder nicht. Hmmm, rot könnte aber genauso gut passen. Also, was meinst du?", fragte Katie jedoch ohne ihm darauf zu antworten

„Was?", fragte Oliver verwirrt und sah nun doch endlich zu ihr auf, schnappte allerdings sofort wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm da bot.

Katie stand nur in grüner Seidenunterwäsche bekleidet vor dem mannshohen Spiegel neben ihrem Bett, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte, sich nachdenklich von rechts nach links drehend, in denselben.

„Also ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst, „Ich glaube, ich ziehe lieber das rote Set noch mal an. Spitze ist vielleicht doch besser"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie ohne auf Oliver zu achten zu einer Kommode rüber und begann in der obersten Schublade zu wühlen, wobei sie alles, was sie gerade nicht brauchte einfach hinter sich auf's Bett warf. Oliver stand derweil immer noch wie hypnotisiert genau da, wo er seine unruhige Wanderung aufgegeben hatte. Seine Arme hatte er sinken lassen, so dass die Festumhänge achtlos leicht zerknautscht halb auf dem Boden lagen. Erst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er schon eine ganze Weile auf Katies mehr als knappen Slip gestarrt hatte, drehte er sich hastig um und stürmte wortlos, mit wehenden Festumhängen in den Händen und hochrotem Kopf aus dem Raum.

Breit grinsend drehte Katie sich schließlich um, ging zur Tür und schloß sie, was Oliver in seiner Eile vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Tja, mein Lieber. Was stürmst du auch einfach so rein ohne zu klopfen. Selber Schuld", murmelte sie leise lachend.

Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie schließlich stehen, zog eine Schnute und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Als ob Lee das je zu sehen bekommen würde"

Eine knappe Stunde später betrat Katie in ihrem besten Abendkleid und hochgesteckten Haaren die Küche. Lindsey, die gerade mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand den Abendpropheten las, sah auf, als sie hörte, dass jemand reinkam.

„Wow! Ehrlich Katie, du siehst klasse aus", war das erste, was ihr bei Katies Anblick einfiel.

„Oh, vielen Dank", erwiderte Katie knicksend, drehte sich dann einmal um sich selbst, damit Lindsey sie im ganzen bewundern konnte und setzte sich dann der Freundin gegenüber an den Tisch.

Lindsey hatte inzwischen die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und hielt den Becher in beiden Händen. Über den Becher hinweg sah sie Katie eine Weile lang schweigend an

„Was?", fragte Katie, der das nicht entgangen war

„Ich frage mich gerade, was du wohl vorhin mit meinem Bruder angestellt hast", überlegte sie laut und trank dann einen großen Schluck Kaffee

„Wieso?", fragte Katie und versuchte das Grinsen, dass in ihr aufstieg zu verhindern

„Naja, ich habe ihn oben auf dem Flur getroffen", fuhr Lindsey fort und setzte den Becher nochmal an die Lippen, um einen weiteren großen Schluck aus dem Becher so nehmen

„Und?", hakte Katie nach, nun mit aller Kraft darauf konzentriert, sich zurück zu halten

„Er ist an mir vorbeigegangen, ohne mich zu sehen und hat irgendetwas von ‚eiskalte Dusche' und ‚Lee umbringen' vor sich hingebrummelt"

Jetzt war es mit Katies Beherrschung endgültig vorbei. Hemmungslos lachend sackte sie auf dem Stuhl in sich zusammen, so dass sie halb unter den Tisch rutschte und schnappte japsend nach Luft. Auch Lindsey hatte jetzt einen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und sah Katie an, die sich jetzt leise stöhnend und immer noch nach Luft schnappend mit dem einen Arm den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen Hand die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Katie. So vollkommen von der Rolle habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Also rück raus mit der Sprache. Was war da los", drängte Lindsey sie neugierig

Noch immer vor sich hinglucksend holte Katie tief Luft und erzählte ihr daraufhin, was sich vor knapp einer Stunde in ihrem Zimmer zugetragen hatte. Als sie fertig war, brach auch Lindsey in schallendem Gelächter aus.

„Oh Mann", stöhnte sich nach einer Weile, „Hier passieren die tollsten Sachen und ich sitze in dem Moment auf dem Klo. Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Das hätte ich zu gerne miterlebt"

„Glaube ich gerne", grinste Katie, „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wundert es mich gewaltig, dass ihm das nicht schon viel früher mal passiert ist. Vom Anklopfen hat er noch nie viel gehalten. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er völlig außer Rand und Band in unsere Zimmer gestürmt ist, wenn er uns außer der Reihe zum Training zusammengetrommelt hat"

„Was denn? Das hat er echt getan? Konnten den bei euch die Jungs einfach so in die Mädchenschlafsäle?", fragte Lindsey verwundert kichernd

„Ne! Frag mich nicht, wie er das immer gemacht hat. Das ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Ich war immer viel zu beschäftigt damit, innerhalb von ein paar Minuten meinen Kram zusammenzusuchen und in die Kabine zu kommen, bevor er mich meuchelt, weil ich trödel", kicherte Katie kopfschüttelnd, „Und ich habe mich eigentlich immer nur gewundert, dass es all die Jahre über gutgegangen ist und keiner von uns oder den anderen, die mit uns Spielerinnen in den Schlafsälen geschlafen haben in Unterwäsche oder nackt durchs Zimmer gehüpft ist. Oft genug vorgekommen ist das nämlich"

„Dann hätte ihn glatt der Schlag getroffen"

„Bezweifel ich stark. Wenn dein Bruder erstmal auf dem Quidditchtrip ist, hat er Scheuklappen auf und sieht außer Besen und Quaffle nichts und niemanden mehr. Leider vergisst er dann allerdings auch oft genug seine guten Manieren", widersprach Katie ihr

„Na vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich absichtlich den Deppen vom Dienst für euch gespielt habe", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür.

Ruckartig fuhren die Köpfe der Beiden rum und sahen ihn einen Moment stumm an. Lange hielten sie aber nicht durch, denn schon kurz darauf waren sie wieder in Lachen ausgebrochen.

„Frauen", seufzte Oliver augenverdrehend, holte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu den Beiden an den Tisch.

„Du hast dich ja doch für schwarz entschieden", meinte Katie schließlich, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „Was hat denn den Ausschlag gegeben?"

„Ich hab's einfach ausgezählt", gestand Oliver schulterzuckend, „Wieso? Nicht gut?"

„Hab ich nicht gesagt", verneinte Katie, „Im Gegenteil. Ich hätte dir auch zu schwarz geraten. Das steht dir irgendwie"

„Danke. Aber du siehst auch nicht übel aus", gab er das Kompliment

„Genug geschnulzt oder willst du auch noch wissen, was sie darunter trägt", stoppte Lindsey ihn

„HAHA! Sehr witzig", brummte er und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was diese prompt erwiderte.

„Ist Geschwisterliebe nicht was herrliches?", war Katies Kommentar dazu

„Tja, manchmal können wir halt nicht miteinander, allerdings auch nicht ohne einander", meinte Lindsey nüchtern, „Aber sagt mal: Was wollt ihr eigentlich den anderen Gästen erzählen, warum ausgerechnet ihr Zwei zusammen da auftaucht? Das fällt doch auf, dass da was faul ist. Die sind schließlich nicht blöd und vor allem die Presse wird wie ein Haufen wildgewordener Hornschwänze über euch herfallen. Sorry Katie, aber deine Kollegen können manchmal echt nerven"

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Lin. Irgendwie hast du ja recht", beschwichtigte Katie sie

„Wir sagen ihnen die Wahrheit", beantwortete Oliver schließlich die Frage seiner Schwester

„Zumindest soweit, wie sie für die Öffentlichkeit erzählenswert ist", fuhr Katie fort, als sie Lindseys verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte

„Soll heißen, wir erzählen ihnen, dass Katie und ich eine kleine Wette laufen hatten, die sie leider verloren hat und sie darum heute Abend meiner Begleiterin sein muß, ohne allerdings ein Wort von dem, was sie eventuell erfährt beruflich verwerten darf", beendete Oliver jetzt ihre Ausführungen.

„Und ihr glaubt, das nehmen die euch ab?", fragte Lindsey zweifelnd

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Katie schulterzuckend, „Aber das ist die Version, die sie von uns hören werden"

„Na dann viel Erfolg", wünschte Lindsey, sah aber immer noch recht skeptisch aus

„Danke", antwortete Oliver, „Was meinen sie, Miss Bell? Wollen wir?"

„Klar! Auf ins Gefecht", antwortete Katie grinsend.

Zehn Minuten später betraten sie zusammen den riesigen Ballsaal im Zaubereiministerium.

* * *

Drei Tage später ging Katie langsam den schmalen Weg von Hogsmead zur Heulenden Hütte entlang. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Fred und George hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft.. In knapp drei Wochen, also pünktlich zum Weihnachtsgeschäft würden sie ihre erste Filiale eröffnen..

Ein lauter Schrei ließ sie hochsehen und mitbekommen, wie Alicia mit erhobenem Besen hinter George hersetzte. Wahrscheinlich kam der Schrei von ihm, denn Alicia setzte ihm richtig zu und er konnte eigentlich nichts anderes tun, als sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf zu halten und hoffen, dass der Temperamentsausbruch seiner Angetrauten schnell vorüberging.

Fred und Lee lehnten lachend und sich die Bäuche haltend im Türrahmen und schienen nicht das kleinste Verlangen danach zu haben, den armen George zu retten. Der war aber mittlerweile von der Rolle des Opfers in die Rolle des Rette-sich-wer-kann-Flüchtlings geschlüpft, denn mit einem gewaltigen Satz war er über den Zaun gesprungen und stürmte um die Heulende Hütte rum und war gleich darauf durch den Nebeneingang wieder darin verschwunden.

Alicia warf daraufhin den Besen schnaubend in die nächst beste Ecke und stampfte hocherhobenen Hauptes querfeldein zurück nach Hogwarts. Wenn Katie nicht alles täuschte würde die Heulende Hütte sehr schnell zur Schreienden Hütte mutieren. Grinsend stapfte sie entschlossen den Pfad weiter entlang, der im letzten Stück gewaltig steil anstieg.

Als sie vor der Hütte ankam, blieb sie erstmal kurz Luft holend stehen und sah sich um. In der Ferne konnte sie Alicia an der Peitschenden Weide vorbeirauschen sehen und fragte sich, ob die Freundin inzwischen wusste, was diese verbarg. Als inoffizielles Mitglied des Streichekommandos um Fred, George und Lee kannte sie selbstverständlich sämtliche Geheimgänge, die diese drei auch kannten, aber auch Alicia und Angelina wurden mit der Zeit in einige dieser Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Kopfschüttelnd ging Katie schließlich auf die Eingangstür zu. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass Alicia von diesem Geheimgang wüsste. George würde mit Sicherheit nicht so blöd sein und sich den einzigen Fluchtweg abschneiden, falls Alicia wirklich mal in einem Wutanfall die Türen magisch blockierte.

Aus der Hütte erklang zweifaches amüsiertes Lachen, was von einfachem Gegrummel beantwortet wurde. Vorsichtig öffnete Katie die Tür, sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Weasleys nicht als erste Amtshandlung hier eine ihrer typischen „Türglocken" eingebaut hatten, aber nichts geschah. Allerdings quietschte sie so erbärmlich in den Angeln, dass George augenblicklich herumwirbelte und sich panisch umsah.

„Weiche von mir, Wahnsinnige", war alles was her von sich gab, als Katie durch die Tür trat

„Oh danke für das Kompliment, George", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und grinste ihn dann an, „Aber keine Sorge, ich bin nicht Alicia. Die ist gerade an der Peitschenden Weide vorbeigerauscht wie Satan persönlich. Der oder die Arme, die der da drüben als erste über den Weg laufen. Was hast du denn mit der schon wieder angestellt?"

Statt eine Antwort von George zu bekommen, brachen Fred und Lee wieder in Gelächter aus.

„Sie haben sich mal wieder darüber gestritten, ob und wann sie oben einziehen", antwortete Lee schließlich lachend

„Ach, und dann geht sie so ab?", fragte Katie verwundert

„Ne, außer Kontrolle geraten ist das erst, als Fred meinte, dass es ja eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier ist und sie sich halt nur einmal im Monat mit einem wilden Werwolf die Bleibe teilen müssten". Erklärte Lee weiter, „George ist daraufhin von hinten an sie ran getreten, hat sie bei den Schultern gepackt und ihr laut ins Ohr geknurrt. Und du kennst ja Alicia. Irgendwie hat sie da rot gesehen"

Jetzt musste auch Katie lachen, denn auch sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin bei allem was nicht menschlich und größer war und mehr Beine hatte als eine Eule in regelrechte Panikzustände geriet. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war immer ihr Angstfach schlechthin und selbst Angelina war auch nach Jahren noch immer fassungslos darüber, dass man bei harmlosen Einhörnern schreiend vor Angst auf den nächsten Baum hüpfen konnte.

Auch Katie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, denn auch wenn sie ein Jahr unter den beiden gewesen war, so hatte sie im entsprechenden Jahr Kräuterkunde gehabt, wenn bei Alicia, Angelina, Lee und den Zwillingen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan stand. Und von den Gewächshäusern bis zu Hagrids Hütte, wo dieser Unterricht meistens stattfand, waren es gerade mal 50 Meter. Teilweise hatte niemand mehr auf das gehört, was Professor Sprout ihnen vorgepredigt hatte, so sehr waren sie und ihre Klassenkameraden damit beschäftigt Alicias Auftritte zu verfolgen. Zum Teil war das bestes Stegreiftheater gewesen.

„Tja George. Dann bist du selbst schuld", lachte jetzt auch Katie

„Jaja, ich weiß. Steht nur alle dieser Furie bei", grummelte er, grinst dann aber auch in die Runde, „Naja, irgendwie wäre es auch langweilig eine ruhige Ehe zu führen. Merlin, ich liebe diese Frau"

„Das solltest du ihr so schnell wie möglich mal wieder sagen, Romeo", zwinkerte Katie

„Mach ich. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte er dann

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ihr mir Asyl gewährt", erklärte sie und ging jetzt neugierig durch den Raum, den sie eigentlich nur staubig und bei Dämmerlicht kannte.

„Asyl? Wieso? Hat Wood dich vor die Tür gesetzt?", hakte Fred grinsend nach

„Ne, der würde mir wahrscheinlich eher den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich ihm in nächster Zeit über den Weg laufe", seufzte sie mit einem recht komischen Gesichtsausdruck

„OK, KittyKat, was hast du angestellt?", wollte Lee jetzt wissen

„Nichts, nur das wofür ich bezahlt werde", erwiderte sie

„Ich hoffe, du meinst das Artikel schreiben und nicht das, wonach es sich im ersten Moment anhört", grinste Fred

„Idiot", fuhr Katie ihn grinsend an und warf das, was sie bisher in der Hand gehalten hatte, in seine Richtung. Die druckfrische neue Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly

Lachend fing Fred sie gekonnt aus der Luft auf und warf einen Blick drauf. Ein überraschter Pfiff entfuhr ihm. Auf dem Titelblatt sah ihm Oliver entgegen, wie er tropfnaß und über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt im strömenden Regen auf dem Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts stand und ungebremst auf einen ebenso schlammbedeckten, tropfnassen Harry einredete und dies eindrucksvoll mit den Händen unterstrich. Harry stand mit genervt verdrehten Augen vor ihm und versuchte eigentlich nur zu entkommen, wurde aber immer wieder von Oliver an der Quidditchrobe zurückgehalten, wenn er versuchte, sich klammheimlich zu verdrücken.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte George, der sich inzwischen über Freds Schulter gebeugt hatte und ebenfalls auf das Titelbild von QM sah, „Wo hast du das denn aufgetrieben? Ist mir vollkommen unbekannt"

„Colin Creevey", antwortete Katie knapp, „Der hat Unmengen von solchen Bildern. Eigentlich ging es ihm ja nur um Harry, aber irgendwie ist Oliver ist genug mit da drauf geraten"

„Ist kein Wunder, so oft wie Oliver uns auf's Feld zitiert hat", stimmte George ihr zu, „Brauchst du deshalb Asyl?"

„Naja, eher wegen dem Artikel, der drinsteht", meinte Katie

„Na, jetzt wird's interessant", erwiderte Fred und fing an zu blättern, bis er den entsprechenden Artikel gefunden hatte, „OK Leute, setzt euch. Ich lese vor"

Das ließen sich Lee und George nicht zweimal sagen. Im Handumdrehen saßen sie auf jeweils einem umgedrehten Putzeimer und einer Packkiste, die mitten im Raum standen. Katie setzte sich auf eine Fensterbank, den Rücken an den einen Rahmen gelehnt, die Füße an den gegenüberliegenden gestemmt und sah aus dem Fenster, während Fred sich auf den einzig schon fertigen Teil des zukünftigen Ladens schwang: die Verkaufstheke.

„Alle fertig und bereit zum zuhören?", fragte er, wartete eine Antwort allerdings gar nicht erst ab, sonder fing gleich an vorzulesen

„_Wenn man den Namen Oliver Wood hört, verbinden die meisten in der Zaubererwelt ihn mit der Person, die inzwischen Kapitän bei Puddlemere United ist und in der schottischen Nationalmannschaft spielt. Man sieht einen gut aussehenden, jungen Mann vor sich, der auf dem Besen geboren zu sein scheint und dem so schnell keiner auf dem Quidditchfeld was vormacht. Aber wer ist dieser sympathische Schotte wirklich? Wie ist er privat? Was mag er neben Quidditch und wie verbringt er seine Freizeit? Fragen, die uns alle schon seit Jahren beschäftigen und auf die er uns bisher keine Antwort geben wollte. Immer noch weigert er sich beharrlich, irgendeinem Pressevertreter auch nur einen einzigen Einblick hinter die Kulissen des Profispielers zu geben. Nun, wenn Oliver Wood es nicht tut, fragen wir halt die, die es auch wissen müssen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich in den letzten Wochen auf die Socken gemacht und Leute getroffen, die ihn privat kennen: Verwandte, Freunde und ehemalige Schulkameraden. Diese Personen wussten eine ganze Menge über den privaten Oliver Wood und haben mir bereitwillig einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Erinnerungen gegeben._

_Schließen sie jetzt für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und stellen sich Hogwarts vor. Denken sie an ihre Schulzeit zurück und genießen jetzt mit den Augen eines ehemaligen (oder auch aktuellen) Hogwartsschülers die Aussagen von denjenigen, die ihn besser kennen, als der Rest der Zaubererwelt._

_Harry Potter, 5 ½ Jahre Sucher im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team, davon 3 Jahre unter Oliver Wood als Kapitän:_

_Oliver Wood? Tja, wo soll ich da anfangen? Am besten da, wo ich ihm das erste mal über den Weg gelaufen bin. An den Moment erinnere ich mich, als wäre er gestern erst gewesen, dabei ist er schon Jahre her ._

_Ich war gerade mal in meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr und hatte mich (wie später noch öfter) nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Statt wie alle anderen (na ja, fast alle anderen) nämlich am Boden auf die Rückkehr von Madame Hooch zu warten, die gerade einen verunglückten Mitschüler zur Krankenstation brachte, bin ich trotz dieses ausdrücklichen Verbots auf den Besen gestiegen und habe ein waghalsiges Flugmanöver hingelegt. Dass das nichts mit Angeberei zu tun hatte, wissen die, die damals dabei waren selbst am besten und ist eigentlich auch vollkommen unwichtig. Wichtig ist in diesem Fall nur, dass es ausgerechnet die damalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall war, die mich dabei erwischt hat. _

_Ich hatte kaum wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, als sie auch schon angerauscht kam und mir befahl ihr zu folgen. Wer diese Frau einmal kennengelernt hat, weiß, dass jeglicher Widerspruch bei ihr fehl am Platz ist und so folgte ich ihr. Mit hängenden Schultern und gestrichen vollen Hosen. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich nach gerade mal zwei Monaten in Hogwarts schon wieder meine Koffer packen und nach Hause fahren würde. Als sie dann vor einer Tür stehenblieb, klopfte und Professor Flitwick bat, ob er ihr Wood mal kurz ausleihen würde, dachte nur: Oh nein! Jetzt kriegst du vor dem Rauswurf auch noch einen mit dem Rohrstock übergebraten. Prima hingekriegt, Potter. _

_Allerdings stellte sich Wood nicht als irgendein Bestrafungsinstrument heraus, sondern als ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Vollkommen baff hat er mich angesehen, wie ich da wie ein Häufchen Elend hinter Professor McGonagall stand und ihn nicht minder verdutzt angesehen habe. Beim nächsten Satz unserer hochgeschätzten Hauslehrerin entgleisten uns allerdings synchron sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Mir, weil ich jetzt endgültig kein Wort mehr verstand und er, weil er wohl mit allem gerechnet hat, nur nicht damit. _

_Professor McGonagalls Worte waren in etwa diese: Wood, ich habe hier einen neuen Sucher für sie. Potter, ich will hören, dass sie ordentlich trainieren und ihr Bestes geben, sonst überlege ich es mir mit dem Rauswurf doch noch mal. Ich ertrage es aber einfach nicht noch ein Jahr, den Quidditchpokal in Severus Snapes Büro zu sehen. Und dann rauschte sie in ihrer so typischen Art davon und ließ einen vollkommen verwirrten Erstklässler und einen hoffnungslos überrumpelten Fünftklässler einfach so auf dem Flur stehen._

_Eine Weile sahen Oliver und ich ihr verdutzt nach. Dann musterte Oliver mich von oben bis unten und fragte mich schließlich grinsend, ob ich schon mal was von Quidditch gehört habe. Als ich daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte, meinte er nur: Nun denn. Folge mir. Und damit nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf._

_Durch meine Strafversetzung ins Quidditchteam wurde ich zwar rettungslos mit dem Quidditch-Virus angesteckt, aber ich änderte meine Meinung bezüglich des Bestrafungsinstruments noch mal gewaltig. Wood war zwar kein Rohrstock, aber beim Training war er gnadenlos. Weder Schneestürme noch brütende Hitze haben ihn davon abgehalten und die einzige Entschuldigung, die er für Abwesenheit beim Training oder gar einem Spiel gelten ließ, war der Tod eines Spielers oder zumindest verloren gegangene Gliedmaßen. Er machte da auch keinen Unterschied zwischen männlichen und weiblichen Teammitgliedern. Den einzigen Vorteil, den unsere drei Jägerinnen hatten, war, dass sie wenigstens beim Duschen Ruhe vor ihm hatten und ich habe mir so manches Mal gewünscht, ein Mädchen zu sein._

_Den Quidditchpokal haben wir in diesem ersten Jahr allerdings nicht gewonnen, woran ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht ganz unschuldig war und ich mich auf diesem Weg noch mal bei all meinen damaligen Teamkameraden entschuldigen möchte. Auch im nächsten Jahr haben wir ihn nicht gewonnen, woran ich diesmal allerdings nur bedingt schuldig bin. Das Turnier wurde kurz vor Saisonende aufgrund von nicht vorhersehbarer Ereignisse abgebrochen.. Das Jahr darauf war allerdings unser Jahr, obwohl es denkbar schlecht angefangen hat und wir eigentlich nach dem ersten Spiel schon wieder jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Am Ende der Saison hielten wir aber das in den Händen, wofür unser Team oftmals beim Training und bei Spielen durch die sprichwörtliche Hölle gegangen war: Den Hogwarts-Quidditch-Pokal ! _

_Und ganz ehrlich: Ich habe Oliver Wood danach nie mehr so hemmungslos heulen sehen. Nicht mal, als er das erste mal den Ligapokal gewonnen hat. Meine letzten Worte an dieser Stelle möchte ich an Oliver direkt wenden:_

_Du bist zwar manchmal ein ziemlicher Tyrann gewesen und wir haben dich oft in den hintersten Winkel der Hölle verflucht, wenn wir naß, müde und frierend vom Training unter die Duschen geschlichen sind, aber du hast aus uns das gemacht, was wir letztendlich waren: Ein Team, das miteinander kämpft und füreinander einsteht, komme was wolle. Ich denke, ich kann ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass du der beste Kapitän bist, den wir je hatten. Wir alle haben viel von dir gelernt. Danke Oliver! _

_Lindsey Wood, Heilerin im St. Mungos Hospital, ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw, Oliver Woods Schwester:_

_Ich soll was über meinen Bruder erzählen? Und dabei auch noch ehrlich sein? OK, aber auf eure Verantwortung. Mein Bruder ist der beste Bruder den man sich vorstellen kann. Ernsthaft, ich weiß noch genau, wie er einem der Nachbarsjungs im Alter von knapp 8 Jahren eins mit dem Besen über den Kopf gezogen hat, nur weil er mir die Zunge rausgestreckt hat. Der arme Kerl hat tagelang mit einer heftigen Beule am Kopf rumlaufen müssen. Allerdings hat Oliver dafür von unserer Mutter ziemlich was zu hören bekommen, da er ihn mit ‚Oller Quafflekopf' beleidigt hat und er bloß aufpassen soll, sonst würde er ihm das nächste mal einen Klatscher hinterher jagen. Mein Vater hat dem Geschimpfe meiner Muter noch eins draufgesetzt, da er Oliver angedroht hat, dass er ihm Quidditchverbot auf Lebenszeit verpassen würde, wenn er noch mal überall rumposaunt, was Muggel nichts angeht. Ich habe ihn nie wieder in meinem Leben so blaß werde sehen. Trotzdem war er in dem Moment mein Held und das ist er auch immer geblieben, auch wenn er manchmal, was Quidditch betrifft, ziemlich von der Spur gerät. So ist er halt und ich glaube kaum, dass man ihm das je austreiben könnte._

_Angelina Johnson, Jägercoach bei Puddlemere United, 5 Jahre Jägerin im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team, davon 3 Jahre unter Oliver Wood als Kapitän und Nachfolgerin im Kapitänsamt:_

_Ein Sturkopf und Tyrann. Ehrlich, manchmal wäre ich liebend gerne Keeper-Coach bei Puddlemere, nur um mich einmal für Jahre voller verrückter Trainingseinheiten und Quidditchpredigten seinerseits zu rächen. Und glaub mir, Oliver: meine Rache wäre fürchterlich!_

_Ich glaube jeder aus dem damaligen Team kann das nachvollziehen. Wie oft hat er uns vom gemütlichen Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum weggezogen, nur um beim ärgsten Gewitterschauer zu trainieren. Warum? Naja, weil das Feld gerade frei war. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, ja auch kein Wunder war bei dem Wetter. Die anderen Kapitäne würden im Leben nie auf die Idee kommen, bei so einem Wetter zu trainieren, aber anstatt das Argument gelten zu lassen, drehte er sich nur schulterzuckend um und meinte: Darum ist es auch kein Wunder, wenn die beim Spiel den Quaffle vor lauter Regen nicht finden. Und uns blieb mal wieder nichts anderes übrig, als ihm auf's Quidditchfeld zu folgen._

_Wer jetzt allerdings glaubt, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hätte, wenn man durch so ein Training tagelang mit einer Erkältung flachliegt, hat die Rechnung ohne den Quidditchkäpt'n von Gryffindor gemacht. Statt uns zu bemitleiden und zu sagen, dass ihm das leid tut, war er der Meinung, dass wir uns absichtlich gegen ihn verschwören würden und er uns höchstpersönlich im Nachthemd aus dem Krankenflügel auf das Quidditchfeld jagen würde, wenn wir beim nächsten Training nicht da wären. Und dass das keine leere Drohung war, wussten wir alle._

_Wir hatten also die Wahl, zwischen einem rasenden Quidditchkäpt'n und einer vollkommen aufgebrachten Madame Pomfrey. Letzteres war uns allen deutlich lieber. Dass sich Madame Pomfrey immer gewundert hat, warum wir Gryffindor-Spieler im Vergleich zu den anderen Teams praktisch dauererkältet waren, war nicht unsere Sorge. Dies dürfte sich hiermit aufgeklärt haben, liebe Madame Pomfrey. Es lag also nicht an dem bei Gryffindors augenscheinlich schwächeren Immunsystem. Definitiv nicht._

_Wenn ich eins von Oliver Wood sagen kann, dann dass er einen gewaltigen Sturkopf hat. Da kommt nicht mal meiner gegen an und das soll schon was heißen. Wir zwei sind öfter als alle anderen aneinander geraten und haben auch keine falsche Schüchternheit gezeigt, wenn es darum ging, in einer vollbesetzten Großen Halle in hitzige Wortgefechte auszubrechen. Meist ist mir der Kragen geplatzt, weil er uns nicht einmal beim Essen unsere kostbaren 5 quidditchfreie Minuten gönnen konnte. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Spieler der anderen Häuser sich gefreut haben, wenn bei uns mal wieder die Fetzen flogen. Wir waren sonst nach außen hin immer eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, dass diese Momente, so kurz und heftig sie auch waren, von vielen regelrecht herbeigesehnt wurden. Zumindest hat mir das Cedric Diggory mal erzählt, der damals Kapitän von Hufflepuff war._

_Dass diese Ausbrüche allerdings nichts waren gegen die Streitereien und enormen Temperamentsausbrüche, die durch die Sturköpfigkeit von Oliver und mir oftmals auch in der Kabine ausbrachen, wissen bis jetzt nur unsere Teamkameraden. Am deutlichsten erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich ihm einmal entgegengeschleudert habe, dass es ihm ja nur darum geht, dass er uns quälen kann, wenn er bei so einem Scheißwetter (an dem Tag brütende Hitze) zum Training zerren kann. Er war allerdings nur der Meinung, dass ich eine Abkühlung dringend nötig habe und hat mich in voller Quidditchmontur unter die eiskalte Dusche gestellt und eisern darunter festgehalten. Eine gnadenlose halbe Stunde lang. Dass er dadurch selber vollkommen durchnässt wurde, hat ihn gar nicht gestört. Das Ergebnis war, dass wir beide zwei Wochen mit einer Lungenentzündung im Krankensaal gelegen haben und Madame Pomfrey gemeinsam in den Wahnsinn triebe., Tja, so ungerecht kann's manchmal laufen: Ich lag todskrank und gefrustet mit Oliver im selben Krankensaal, während sich die anderen über zwei trainingsfreie Wochen freuten. _

_Percy Weasley, Chefschreiberling des Ministeriums, Klassen- und Schlafsaalkamerad Oliver Woods in Gryffindor und ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher:_

_Regeln hat der definitiv nicht gekannt, wenn man mal die, meiner Meinung nach, völlig unwichtigen Quidditchregeln außer acht lässt. Die konnte er rückwärts und im Schlaf runterbeten. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Er hätte sich lieber mehr um seine Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen kümmern sollen, dann hätte er ein wesentlich besseres UTZ-Ergebnis gehabt und wir hätten vor allem in unserem eigenen Schlafsaal Nachts ruhig schlafen können. Aber nein, er muß einen ja unbedingt mit Stundenlangem Federgekritzel und Pergamentgeraschel wach halten. Warum er dass nicht wie alle anderen auch zu einer vernünftigen zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek gemacht hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Hätte er es man getan. Dann hätte er nicht soviel Zeit gehabt, sein Quidditchteam zu triezen. Nicht dass mir das was ausgemacht hat. Wenn die am trainieren waren, ging er mir wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven und ich konnte mich meinen eigenen Studien widmen. Was mir gegen den Strich ging, waren die Nachwirkungen, denn wenn meine beiden jüngeren Brüder , die in seinem Team die Treiber waren, mal wieder Frust ablassen mussten, war ich das bevorzugteste Opfer. Warum das so ist, ist mir, gelinde gesagt, immer noch ein Rätsel. Ich tat schließlich nichts anderes, als mich an die Regeln zu halten. Also war ich durch Oliver im gleichen Jahrgang praktisch doppelt gestraft: Mit schlaflosen Nächten und als sein persönlicher Blitzableiter._

_Susan Carter, Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw und über 2 Jahre die heimliche feste Freundin von Oliver Wood:_

_Hahaha! Na dem wird ganz schön die Muffe gehen, wenn er liest, dass ich mich hier auch zu Wort melde, denn ich kann mit einigem aufwarten, was ihn ganz schön ins schwitzen bringen dürfte. Aber bevor ich hier zu sehr ins Detail gehen werde, sollte ich vielleicht erstmal erklären, warum ich nur die heimliche feste Freundin war. Einigen, darunter garantiert den ehemaligen Gryffindorspielern, dürfte hier gerade die Kinnlade runterklappe, denn von dieser Beziehung hat, außer dem Ravenclawteam, in dem mein Bruder spielte, keiner was gewusst. Nicht, weil Oliver nicht zu mir stand, sondern weil er genau wusste, dass ihm seine Spieler ziemlich auf der Nase rumtanzen würden, wenn er sich nicht an sein eigenes Beziehungsverbot halten würden. Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich auch heute noch davon überzeugt, dass zumindest seine Treiber sich nicht die Bohne darum gekümmert haben, welche Verbote ihr Kapitän aufstellte und welche nicht._

_Oliver und ich sind uns in den Weihnachtsferien meines vierten Jahres zum ersten mal bewusst über den Weg gelaufen, da meine Familie in das Nachbarhaus von ihm einzog. Er war damals im fünften Jahr und in diesem Jahr gerade zum Kapitän ernannt worden und vollkommen hin und weg von seinem neuen Sucher Harry Potter. Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ihm in diesem Jahr der Pokal sicher war und ich gönnte es ihm. Bei Slytherin wollte ich ihn nämlich nicht mehr sehen. In den Monaten bis zum großen Finale trafen wir uns immer mal wieder zufällig mal hier mal da zum reden und entwickelten dadurch eine recht enge Freundschaft. Mehr war es nicht. Zumindest damals nicht. _

_Das änderte sich erst, als ich ihn nach dem besagten Finale völlig fertig mit der Welt an einer versteckten Ecke hinter dem Schloß fand, wo er seiner Wut über die Niederlage freien Lauf ließ. Eine unverdiente und verdammt schmerzhafte Niederlage. Ich habe auf der Tribüne gesessen und hätte am liebsten hemmungslos losgeheult, da die Gryffindors, ihrem Sucher beraubt, der außer Gefecht gesetzt im Krankenflügel lag, eine so gewaltige Tracht Prügel von den Slytherins einsteckten, wie schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Und die Slytherins haben das regelrecht genossen. Ich habe oft gesehen, wie deren Sucher, der ja vollkommen konkurrenzlos war, den Schnatz absichtlich entkommen lassen hat ,nur damit seine Jägerkollegen noch ein paar Punkte mehr machen konnten. Ein schönes Spiel ist was anderes, aber was kann man bei Slytherins schon anders erwarten. _

_Da hatten Olivers Kollegen wesentlich mehr Klasse, als sie, zwar mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, dafür aber hocherhobenen Hauptes den Slytherins zum Sieg gratuliert haben. Dass ihnen diese Niederlage wesentlich mehr ausmachte, als es in dem Moment ausgesehen hat, habe ich Oliver in diesem versteckten Winkel angesehen. Bisher hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie fuchsteufelswild er manchmal werden konnte und ich habe nur hilflos daneben gestanden und wusste nicht, was ich sagen konnte, um ihn ein wenig zu trösten. Am Ende habe ich ihn einfach wortlose in die Arme genommen und ihn an mich gezogen. Einen Moment lang war er vollkommen überrumpelt, aber dann hat er ebenfalls die Arme um mich gelegt und die Umarmung erwidert._

_Wir haben eine ganze Weile einfach nur so dagestanden. Wie es letztlich dazu kam, dass wir uns küssten, weiß ich heute nicht mehr so genau und ich denke mal, ihm geht es ähnlich. Ich weiß nur, dass in dem Moment mein Hirn komplett ausgesetzt hat zu arbeiten, denn wenn Oliver Wood eins neben Quidditch noch in Perfektion beherrscht, dann ist es das. Mir haben später so die Knie geschlottert, dass ich froh war, dass er mich festhielt._

_In den Sommerferien waren wir praktisch unzertrennlich und da außer meinem Bruder niemand in der näheren Umgebung nach Hogwarts ging, konnten wir sicher sein, dass unsere Beziehung keiner mitkriegen würde. Denn das stand für Oliver gleich fest. Öffentlich machen würde er diese Beziehung aus schon erwähnten Gründen nicht. Mir war das nur recht, da ich mich nicht mit der halben (sprich weiblichen) Bevölkerung Hogwarts anlegen wollte, weil ich ihnen den Schulschwarm Nummer 1 vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Nur mein Bruder wusste davon und wenn der sich nicht irgendwann nach dem Training in der Kabine mal verplappert hätte, wäre er auch der einzige geblieben. So aber wusste das gesamte Ravenclawteam Bescheid und die hielten den Mund. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie am meisten Spaß dabei hatten, wenn Oliver seinen Leuten in der Großen halle predigte, warum Liebesbeziehungen und Quidditch nicht zusammen funktionieren konnten. Ich war in den Momenten selber immer kurz davor in hemmungslosem Gelächter auszubrechen._

_Zwei Jahre lang haben wir dann eine Beziehung in aller Heimlichkeit geführt. Haben uns an den unmöglichsten Stellen getroffen und uns diebisch darüber gefreut, dass keiner hinter unser kleines Geheimnis kam. Allerdings muß ich fairerweise gestehen, dass die Ravenclaw-Spieler daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren, denn sie haben zumindest mir oftmals ein Alibi verschafft, wenn jemand nach mir gesucht hat. So viel es nicht auf, dass ich immer zufällig dann nicht da war, wenn auch ein gewisser Gryffindor mal wieder unauffindbar war. Diese Jahre werde ich immer in sehr guter Erinnerung halten, auch wenn es letztlich nicht dauerhaft geklappt hat zwischen Oliver und mir._

_Anmerkung der bearbeitenden Reporterin: Womit wir hiermit sicher gehen können, dass zumindest Sie nicht Oliver Woods Freundin sind, Miss Carter, sollte er denn zur Zeit wieder ein heimliche Beziehung führen. Und als ich sie fragte, ob sie nicht noch ein wenig mehr über sich und Oliver verraten würde, beugte sie sich mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln zu mir rüber und fragte: Was genau wollen Sie denn wissen, Miss Bell? Vielleicht wie unser erstes Mal wahr? Nun ja, wenn sie es mir schon anbot, wie konnte ich da nein sagen? Also forderte ich sie lächelnd auf fortzufahren, was sie recht ausführlich tat._

_Die Frage die sich jetzt ganz zum Schluß stellt ist: Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich den weiteren Gesprächsverlauf mit Miss Carter hier abdrucke oder wollen sie die Geschehnisse aus jener Halloweennacht in ihrem letzten Schuljahr auf dem Astronomieturm vielleicht lieber selber darstellen? Ich bin jederzeit bereit, ein entsprechendes Interview mit Ihnen zu führen. Jetzt sind Sie am Zug"_

Eine ganze Weile war es still in der Heulenden Hütte und die Jungs sahen nur völlig verblüfft zu Katie rüber, die immer noch aus dem Fenster sah.

„Erinnere mich dran, mich nie gegen dich zu verschwören, Katie", brach Lee schließlich das Schweigen

Breit grinsend sah Katie jetzt von einem zum anderen

„Also, wie sieht's aus? Gewährt ihr mir Asyl?", fragte sie ihre drei Freunde

„Oben stehen ein Haufen Klappliegen und Decken. Sei unser Gast so lange du willst, Sweetheart", grinste George zurück

„Danke"

„Gern geschehen"

* * *

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt im Umkleideraum von Puddlemere United lies ein Profi-Quidditch-Spieler leichenblass die neuste Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly sinken.

* * *

A/N: Tja, Oliver, wie reagierst du jetzt? Kapitulierst du oder lässt du es drauf ankommen?

Was meint ihr so? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen. Also, laß den Reviewknopf glühen.


	10. 9 Kapitel Machtkämpfe

**Disclaimer: **Sucht euch aus Kapitel 1-8 was aus. Hab gerade keine Lust, mir einen neuen Spruch auszudenken.

**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel ist für die liebe Lexa, die bei „Quidditchkapitäne und andere Katastrophen" so lieb Werbung macht und andere zum reviewen auffordert. Danke Süße. Du bist ab sofort meine Werbechefin.

Übrigens hatte ich dieses Kapitel, zum Teil jedenfalls, etwas anders geplant, aber das habe ich unten noch mal genauer erklärt. Jetzt hoffe ich erstmal, dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß damit.

* * *

_Vielleicht wurde das Küssen erfunden,_

_um sich gegenseitig den Mund zu verschließen_

_- Sacha Guitry -_

* * *

**9. Kapitel – Machtkämpfe**

Katie blieb ganze fünf Tage bei den Weasleys in der Heulenden Hütte und half ihnen, den Laden herzurichten. Angelina war am Abend des ersten Tages mit einem breiten Grinsen dort aufgetaucht und war bei Katies Anblick in hysterisches Gelächter ausgebrochen. Oliver hatte an diesem Tag sein schlechtestes Training überhaupt gehabt und war wieder zu dem Spieler geworden, den seine Gryffindorkameraden von früher her kannten. Die Puddlemerespieler hatten allerdings das Gefühl, dass der Teufel persönlich heute von Oliver Besitz ergriffen hätte

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie geladen der war, Katie", kicherte sie, „Am Anfang dachte ich, ihn hätte der Schlag getroffen, weil er sich eine komplette Viertelstunde nicht vom Fleck gerührt und nur mit offenem Mund die Wand angestarrt hat, aber dann ist er explodiert und ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr in der Puddlemere-Kabine, sondern in der von Gryffindor zu sein"

„So schlimm?", grinste George sie an, „Hört sich irgendwie nach den guten alten Zeiten an"

„Ja", nickte Angelina, „So ähnlich war es auch"

„Irgendwie hatte er da aber auch gute und schlechte Meckertage", sinnierte Fred

„Mag sein. Aber dieser Auftritt heute hat mich an unser Albtraumspiel schlechthin erinnert", antwortete sie ihm

„Welches? Das gegen Hufflepuff im Sintflutregen oder das gegen Ravenclaw, als wir ohne Harry antreten mussten?", hakte Katie nach

„Das Ravenclawspiel. Zumindest war er stimmungsmäßig nah dran. Allerdings hat er diesmal die Bänke nicht zertrümmert und auch nicht seinen Schrank vor Wut kochend in die Luft gejagt", erklärte Angelina

„WAS?", stieß Lee erstaunt aus, während die anderen alle in wieherndes Gelächter ausbrachen, „Ihr wollt doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Wood damals so ausgetickt ist?"

„Ausgetickt ist viel zu harmlos", kicherte Katie, „Wir hatten das Gefühl, mit dem Leibhaftigen persönlich die Kabine zu teilen"

„Nicht zu fassen", erwiderte Lee, immer noch verwundert den Kopf schüttelnd, „Da passieren solch' verrückte Dinge und ich habe keine Ahnung"

„Ja, da hast du wirklich was verpasst, Kumpel", grinste Fred, „An dem Tag hat er sogar George und mir Angst gemacht"

„Aber irgendwie kann ich ihn auch verstehen. Die Tracht Prügel, die unser Team an dem Tag einstecken musste, war schon nicht ohne. Da kann man mal wieder sehen, wie wichtig ein Sucher für sein Team ist", nahm Katie ihn in Schutz

„Also wenn er das jetzt gehört hätte, liebste Katie, wäre er noch stinkiger, als er im Moment sowieso schon auf dich ist. Niemand ist wichtiger als er. So was grenzt schon fast an Untergrabung der Kapitänsauthorität. Und du weißt, was darauf steht, oder?", mischte sich jetzt auch wieder George ein

„Pah, als ob mir das was ausmachen würde. Jetzt kann der mir ja nichts mehr", winkte Katie ab, „Schließlich bin ich ja nicht mehr eines seiner armen Opfer aus Schultagen"

„Könntest du's denn noch? Die Strafe für das Widersprechen, meine ich", hakte Angelina nach

„Ja, ich denke schon", war die schlichte Antwort

„Beweisen", forderte George sie auf

„Ja, Katie. Zeig uns, dass du's noch kannst", meinte nun auch Fred

„Ähm, könnte mal jemand einen armen Kommentator aufklären, der nie das Privileg hatte unter Oliver Wood zu trainieren oder einen Fuß in die Gryffindor-Kabine setzen zu dürfen?", fragte Lee mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der so verzweifelt war, dass er schon wieder komisch war

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als ob du nie in unserer Kabine warst, Lee Jordan. Das nehme ich dir nämlich nicht ab", schoss Angelina ihn an

„Nicht offiziell jedenfalls", war die grinsende Antwort von Lee, „Also, was ist jetzt? Kriege ich eine Antwort?"

„Ja! Wer es wagte Oliver grundlos zu kritisieren...", fing Angelina an

„Grundlos?", warf Fred ein

„Der hat auch in anderen Momenten so reagiert", stimmte George zu

„Und uns bleib nichts anderes übrig als zu tun, was er wollte, weil er nun mal das sagen hatte", murrte Katie

„Also, wie ich schon sagte, wer es wagte, gegen Oliver zu rebellieren, grundlos oder nicht", fuhr Angelina fort und warf Katie, Fred und George einen finsteren Seitenblick zu, da sie es hasste, unterbrochen zu werden, „der musste 100 Liegestütze in 5 Minuten hinlegen"

Lee stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Nicht schlecht. Und das hattet ihr drauf?"

„Ja, so oft, wie der uns dazu verdonnert hatte, hatten wir ziemlich schnell Übung darin. Wir alle. Auch Alicia und Harry", nickte Angelina

„Um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir irgendwann so geübt, dass wir in unseren besten Zeiten locker 120 geschafft hätten", setzte Katie eins drauf

„Was wir natürlich nicht zugegeben haben", schwächte Fred gleich ab „Wir sind schließlich nicht komplett irre"

„Nur so'n bisschen", warf George breit grinsend ein

„Aha, so langsam verstehe ich. Na, wenn das so ist, dann zeig mal, was du noch kannst, Kats", forderte Lee sie jetzt auch auf

„Und ihr seht schön gemütlich zu? Vergesst es", widersprach Katie, „Nur wenn ihr mitmacht"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte Angelina, „Mal sehen, wer schneller seine 100 hat. Die Jungs oder die Mädels"

„Wir Jungs. Das ist doch wohl klar", war Freds felsenfeste Überzeugung

„OK, dann mal los", meinte Katie, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte die Worte, die so oft von Oliver gekommen waren. Kurz darauf prangte über jedem Kopf eine große leuchtendrote 0 in der Luft, während vor ihr in Gold die Zahl 5:00 erschien. Nachdem sie den Zauberstab auf das Fensterbrett gelegt hatte, ließ sie sich zu George, Fred und Angelina auf den Boden runter.

Lee sah nur etwas irritiert von einem zum anderen.

„Alle fertig?", fragte Katie und ging in Position.

„Ja"

„Yep"

„Alles klar"

„OK! Drei... Zwei...Eins...Los"

Auf Katies „Los" fingen die goldene Zahl an rückwärts zu laufen, während die roten Zahlen über den Köpfen der 4 so schnell hoch zählten, dass Lee vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen blieb. Dass seine Freunde in so einem Irrsinstempo anfingen ihr Liegestütze runterzuspulen, haute ihn glatt um und er fragte sich, ob die Vier überhaupt in der Lage waren, das bis zum Ende durchzuhalten.

Nach genau 4:39 Minuten ließ Katie sich völlig ausgepumpt bäuchlings auf den Boden plumpsen, gefolgt von Angelina, die für ihre 100 Liegestütze nur knapp 5 Sekunden mehr brauchte. Fred und George dagegen brauchten für ihre Liegestütze länger als die Mädchen, schafften es aber wie so oft, auf die Sekunde genau gleichzeitig fertig zu sein. Diesmal bei 4:48 Minuten.

„Donnerknitter", brachte Lee nur raus und sah die 4 überrascht an, während von der Tür zur Diele lauter Applaus kam.

„Alle Achtung. Nicht schlecht", meinte Harry und kam breit grinsend näher

„Und alle innerhalb der Zeit. Respekt", stimmte Alicia ihm zu, die jetzt ebenfalls in den Raum kam

„Was macht ihr den hier?", keuchte Katie kurzatmig, „Solltet ihr keinen Unterricht haben?"

„Heute Nachmittag nicht", meinte Alicia, „Und da Harry mal sehen wollte, was mein verrückter Mann und sein genauso irrer Bruder aus der Heulenden Hütte gemacht haben, haben wir beschlossen, hier mal vorbei zu schauen"

„Allerdings haben wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier neuerdings ein geheimes Drillcamp ist", warf Harry ein und sah sich dann suchend um, „Oder ist Wood hier irgendwo versteckt?"

„Merlin bewahre, dann wäre ich schon einen Kopf kürzer", erwiderte Katie gespielt panisch und setzte sich jetzt auf, so dass sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Auch die anderen drei hatten inzwischen wieder soviel Luft in den Lungen, dass sie sich wieder in die vertikale bringen konnten.

„Wahrscheinlich", grinste Harry auf sie hinunter, „Aber daran wärst du selber Schuld. Mit dem, was du da in eurer neuesten Ausgabe geschrieben hast, kannst du froh sein, dass er nicht weiß, wo du gerade steckst. Ist übrigens gerade _das _Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts"

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt von der Sache zwischen unserem Käpt'n und Susan Carter?", fragte Alicia neugierig

„Ich habe meine Informanten", wich Katie aus

„Und die wären?"

„Top Secret", war alles, was Katie dazu sagte

„Komm schon, Katie. Das ist unfair", murrte Alicia, „Da haben wir ihn schon mal am Wickel und du verrätst nichts. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist da noch mehr interessantes zu holen?"

„Da wirst du keine Chance haben, Schatz. Unsere liebe Katie schweigt wie ein Grab. Nicht mal wir haben in den letzten Tagen was aus ihr rausbekommen", schüttelte George den Kopf

„Also ernsthaft. Wollt ihr wirklich behaupten, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, wo sie das her hat?", fragte Harry und sah Fred, George und Lee verblüfft an

„Wieso, weißt du's?", stellte Lee die Gegenfrage

„Na hört mal. Das ist doch klar wie Veritasserum", kam die prompte Antwort

„Ach? Ist es das?", fragte Katie verwundert und sah ihn an, „Na dann schieß mal los, Potter. Woher weiß ich von Susan Carter"

„Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht völlig trügt, von Roger Davies", war seine treffsichere Antwort, „Immerhin hat sie erwähnt, dass das Ravenclawteam von der Beziehung wusste und er hat damals in deren Hausteam gespielt. Und jetzt arbeitet ihr zwei zusammen. Wenn das kein Zufall ist, weiß ich es auch nicht"

Fred, George und Lee sahen ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, während Angelina und Alicia ihre besseren/schlechteren Hälften belustigt ansahen. Es war selten, dass sie die drei sprachlos erlebten. Diese Situation kannte Katie aus ihren gemeinsamen Streichtagen schon eher, wenn sie mal wieder einen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zog, um einem Streich das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen. Aber das konnten die zwei ja nicht wissen. Im Augenblick warf sie Harry, der sie herausfordernd musterte einen beeindruckten Blick zu.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter. Das war ein Schuß ins Schwarze", lobte sie ihn

„Tja, ich bin ja nicht umsonst mit Hermine befreundet", meinte er schulterzuckend, „Ein wenig logisches Denken hat sie sogar mir und Ron beibringen können"

Damit hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite und die 7 wandten sich anderen Gesprächsthemen zu

„Und, wie läuft's so in Hogwarts?", fragte Katie und sah von Harry zu Alicia

„Bestens", antwortete Alicia

„Ja, vor allem jetzt, wo keiner mehr in Reimen spricht", grinste Harry und Alicia brach in prustendes Lachen aus

„Häh?", kam es 5-fach zurück

„Na ja, irgendwelche Witzbolde haben sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, den Kürbissaft mit einem Zaubertrank zu panschen, der einen drei Tage am Stück nur in Reimen sprechen lässt", erklärte Harry schmunzelnd, „Und was glaubt ihr, wie wenig angsteinflössend ein Ausbruch von Snape ist, wenn er, statt zu meckern, plötzlich nur noch _„Das ist doch typisch Gryffindor, glaubt ihr, dass kommt mir lustig vor?"_ rausbringt?"

Die Fenster der Heulenden Hütte klirrten bedrohlich, als jetzt auch der Rest explosionsartig in Alicias Gelächter mit einfiel. Fred und Lee lagen lang ausgestreckt rücklings auf dem Boden und hielten sich die Bäuche, während George einen so gewaltigen Schluckauf bekam, dass er nahe dran war, aus Luftmangel blau anzulaufen. Angelina hielt ihre Seiten, die vor Lachen schon schmerzten und ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, während Katie sich mit aller Kraft auf die Faust biß um nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtsmuskeln und ihr Zwerchfell zu verlieren, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass ihr erstickte Grunzer entkamen.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich alle wieder einigermaßen in den Griff bekamen. Wäre in diesem Moment jemand an der Heulenden Hütte vorbeigekommen, wäre schon am Abend ein neuer Name für die Hütte im Umlauf gewesen, der entweder „Gackernde Hütte" oder „Grölende Hütte" gewesen wäre.

„Und habt ihr...hahaha...habt ihr schon rausge...haha...gekriegt, wer das war", lachte Angelina, immer noch mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht

„Es gibt keine stichhaltigen Beweise, aber ich glaube, dass Snape gar nicht so unrecht hat, mit seiner Vermutung", keuchte Alicia außer Atem

„Dass es Gryffindor waren?"

„Ja", beantwortete Harry Angelinas Frage, da Alicia schon wieder in Lachen ausgebrochen war. „Und ich habe auch schon so einen Verdacht, welche Gryffindor"

Bei diesen Worten sah er Katie direkt in die Augen.

„He, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in Hogwarts gewesen. Ich war das nicht", verteidigte Katie sich lachend

„Als ob_ DU_ jemals was in der Art angestellt hättest", meinte Angelina

„Genau. Du warst doch viel zu sehr Vertrauensschülerin um mal etwas über die Stränge zu schlagen", pflichtete Alicia ihr bei, „Aber keine Sorge, Katie. Das war auch ganz gut so. Du hast das nötige Gegengewicht in unserer Clique gebildet, wenn ich da so an Fred, George und Lee denke. Ohne deine Vernunft in unserer Truppe wären die garantiert aus Hogwarts geflogen"

„Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was die alles angestellt hätten, wenn du nicht ab und zu für Recht und Ordnung gesorgt hättest. Du warst die einzige, die die drei im Griff hatte, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht kapiere, wie du das gemacht hast.", fiel Angelina Alicia ins Wort „Was ist denn, Lee?"

Lee war bei diesen Worten wieder in Lachen ausgebrochen, hatte das aber gleichzeitig in ein unschuldiges Husten umwandeln wollen, was gnadenlos in die Hose gegangen war. Stattdessen hatte er sich dermaßen verschluckt, dass er knallrot anlief und von George und Fred mit kräftigen Schlägen auf den Rücken bedacht wurde. Allerdings hatten auch diese Beiden Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Beiden konnte man ansehen, dass sie ganz gewaltig die Zähne zusammen bissen und sich bemühten, nicht zu Katie rüber zu sehen.

Diese konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie wusste, was den dreien gerade durch den Kopf ging. Sie war nämlich alles andere als vernünftig gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie im Grunde genommen die schlimmste in dem inoffiziellen Streichquartett gewesen und musste oftmals von den drei Jungs gebremst werden. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Fred, George und Lee im Moment einige Mühe hatten, sich zu beruhigen, wenn von ihrer angeblichen Vernunft die Rede war.

„OK, wen hast du dann im Verdacht, Professor Potter?", lenkte Katie ihre Freundinnen von den nach Luft schnappenden Jungs ab.

„Deine Schwestern, Katie. Ganz ehrlich, das, was du zu wenig an Streicheuphorie hattest, haben die Zwei definitiv zuviel", meinte auch Harry belustigt

„Oh armes Hogwarts", keuchte Lee und verschluckte sich fast wieder, „Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann gute Nacht"

Fred und George verschluckten sich jetzt ebenfalls und husteten mit Lee um die Wette

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was euch immer noch so dermaßen belustigt, aber es muß wohl gut sein", erwiderte Angelina kopfschüttelnd

„Scheint so", stimmte Alicia ihr zu

„Ich denke mal, dass das so was wie ein Insiderwitz ist", meinte Katie einigermaßen Ernst, „Lassen wir ihnen ihr bisschen Spaß"

„Ja, lasst uns unser bisschen Spaß", stimmte George zu und plötzlich kam ein verschwörerisches Funkeln in seine Augen, „Aber mal was anderes. Alicia? Harry? Wie viele Liegestütze schafft ihr denn noch?"

„Also, diese Frage finde ich gut. Wie sieht's aus, ihr Zwei? Traut ihr euch?", sprang Katie auf den gleichen Zug auf

„Aber klar doch", antwortete Harry ohne Zögern, „Oder Alicia?"

„Definitiv", war ihre Antwort

Knappe fünf Minuten später stand fest, dass zumindest 6/7 des ehemaligen Gryffindorteams immer noch in der Lage war, die geforderten Strafliegestütze in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu leisten. Harry war dabei nur eine einzige Sekunde langsamer als Katie, die mit ihren 4:39 Minuten heute als Siegerin hervorging und Alicia schaffte es zeitlich zwischen Angelina und die Twins zu kommen, was Fred und George die gemeinsame rote Laterne einbrachte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Katie zusammen mit Roger, Alec und Joana im Tropfenden Kessel und machte sich hungrig über ein Rindersteak mit Kartoffel-Kürbis-Gratin her, als Alec sie plötzlich anstieß und mit dem Kopf zur Tür wies. Verwundert sah sie ihn erst an, folgte dann seiner stummen Aufforderung und verfiel in ein schmunzelndes Lächeln. Roger und Joana, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür saßen hatten sich jetzt ebenfalls umgedreht und auch auf ihren Gesichtern machte sich ein belustigtes Lächeln breit.

Im Tropfenden Kessel war es plötzlich totenstill geworden. Alle Gäste hatten erkannt, wer da gerade das Gasthaus betreten hatte und mindestens genauso viele hatten die vier Reporter von Quidditch Monthly bemerkt, die seit einer knappen halben Stunde am Tisch in der Ecke saßen und ihre Mittagspause genossen. Die bekannteste von ihnen legte jetzt ihr Besteck zur Seite und sah herausfordernd zu den Neuankömmlingen rüber.

Oliver Wood hatte Katie und ihre Kollegen in dem Moment erkannt, als er das Gasthaus betrat und sich nach einem freien Tisch umgesehen hatte. Innerlich fluchend konnte er sich gerade noch daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen. Den Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. Als es plötzlich still wurde, merkten auch seine Teamkollegen, dass etwas nicht so war wie sonst. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis sie den Grund bemerkten, aber dann hatten auch sie die vier QM-Reporter erkannt.

„Oh verflixt", fluchte Scott Harper leise aber herzhaft, „Und was machst du jetzt, Käpt'n?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete dieser genauso leise, setzte dann ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln auf und ging zu Katie und ihren Kollegen rüber

„Mr. Wood? Wir haben uns ja schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen", meinte Katie im leichten Plauderton, als Oliver an ihren Tisch trat

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich sie auf dem Ball im Ministerium zuletzt gesehen und der ist schon fast eine Woche her", antwortete Oliver ihr im gleichen Tonfall, „Was mich ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig verwundert. Sie lassen mich doch sonst keine zwei Tage am Stück in Ruhe mit ihren Fragen nach einem Interview. Was ist los? Verstecken sie sich vor mir?"

Inzwischen waren auch seine Teamkollegen näher ran getreten, hielten sich aber diskret im Hintergrund. Die Gäste im Tropfenden Kessel vergaßen völlig, warum sie eigentlich hier waren. Diese Szene hier war einfach zu interessant. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, bei einem unerwarteten Zusammentreffen von Quidditchsuperstar Oliver Wood und der wohl bekanntesten Reporterin im ganzen Land dabei gewesen zu sein?

„Ach wissen sie, Mr Wood. Manchmal ist es gar nicht so leicht, Berufs-, Privat- und Liebesleben unter einen Hut zu bekommen", erwiderte sie und sah ihm in die Augen, „Ich meine, ich habe einen Freund, der ziemlich viel unterwegs ist und den ich nicht besonders häufig zu sehen bekomme. Außerdem habe ich da noch ein paar Freunde, die sich gerade zum zweiten mal selbstständig machen. Naja, eigentlich machen sie eher eine Filiale auf und können dabei jede helfende Hand gebrauchen. Da passte es eigentlich ganz gut, dass mir mein Chef aus lauter Begeisterung über meine gute Arbeit ein paar Tage frei gegeben hat. So konnte ich ganz spontan bei ihnen auftauchen und mit anpacken. Allerdings tut mir jetzt der Rücken weh. Auf Klappliegen schläft es sich nun mal nicht so bequem wie im eigenen Bett. Und wie waren ihre letzten Tage so?"

„Hmmm, lassen sie mich mal überlegen. Ich habe einen recht interessanten Artikel über mich in einer sehr bekannten Quidditch-Zeitschrift gefunden, was mich doch sehr überrascht hat. Mit so was hatte ich nämlich, zugegebenermaßen, nicht gerechnet", antwortete er darauf, ohne ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er diesen versteckten Hinweis über ihren Verbleib in den letzten Tagen, sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

„Na was sagt man dazu? War es denn wenigstens die Wahrheit, die da stand?", hakte Katie nach. Roger, Alec und Joana sahen erst sie belustigt an und sahen dann wieder zu Oliver hoch. Auch seine Teamkollegen sahen zwischen den Beiden hin und her und wussten nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollten. Ihnen war nicht wirklich klar, warum ihr Käpt'n jetzt auf Angriff spielte, wo er doch eigentlich keine andere Chance hatte, als auf ihren Willen einzugehen und dieses Interview geben mußte

„Ja, Miss Bell, es war die Wahrheit. Jedes einzelne Wort. Vor allem die, die ziemlich weit unten standen", kam seine Antwort ohne zu zögern, aber Katie hörte an seinem Ton, dass er nicht alles gesagt hatte

Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass er weiter redete

„Am Ende stand so was wie eine Herausforderung", meinte er nach einer Weile

„Und? Werden sie diese Herausforderung annehmen?", meinte sie jetzt und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verbeißen

„Sie meinen, ob ich ihnen ein Interview gebe?", fragte er jetzt ganz direkt

„So wie ich es sehen, haben sie kaum eine Chance es nicht zu tun, Mr Wood. Sagen sie mir wann und wo und wir können das in Angriff nehmen", meinte Katie und griff wieder zu ihrem Besteck, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie das Gespräch im Augenblick für beendet hielt und jetzt er an der Reihe war, auf sie zu zukommen, um einen Termin auszumachen

„Nun, Miss Bell, es tut mir leid, sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber daraus wird wohl nichts werden"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Tropfenden Kessel. Mit dieser Antwort hatte keiner gerechnet. Wollte Oliver Wood es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, dass diese Katie Bell den Rest der Susan-Carter-Aussage druckte? Das konnte nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein? Allerdings hofften die meisten Gäste doch, dass sie es tat, denn das versprach recht interessanter Klatschstoff zu werden

Die Puddlemere-Spieler tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus und auch Katies Kollegen sahen Oliver an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Neugierig sahen sie zu Katie rüber, die ihrerseits Oliver verblüfft ansah.

„Wollen sie es wirklich riskieren, Mr Wood? Ich denke kaum, dass ihnen dass so recht sein dürfte, denn es geht hier immerhin um sehr pikante Details. Wollen sie wirklich abwarten, was ich schreibe, ohne die Chance zu haben, es vorher gegen zu lesen?"

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein", meinte er und drehte sich um, um zu einem Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg blieb er allerdings noch mal stehen, „Wissen sie, Miss Bell. Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass sie das nicht tun werden"

„Ach, und wieso nicht? Jetzt machen sie mich neugierig Mr. Wood", erwiderte Katie provozierend

„Weil sie mich an eine sehr gute Freundin erinnern, die niemals willentlich pikante Details eines Freundes veröffentlichen würde, wenn dieser das nicht möchte", antwortete er und sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an

„Das würde in diesem Fall aber voraussetzen, dass ich eine ihrer Freundinnen bin, Mr. Wood. Was uns zu der Frage bringt: Bin ich das oder bluffen sie?", setzte Katie ihr Wortgefecht fort

„Sagen sie es mir, Miss Bell. Sind sie eine Freundin von mir?", antwortete er nun mit einer Gegenfrage.

Ganze 2 ½ Minuten sahen sich die Beiden stumm in die Augen, bis Katie schulterzuckend ihr Steak weiteraß. Oliver drehte sich zufrieden grinsend um und setzte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen an den Tisch, die ihn alle etwas verwirrt ansahen. Auch die anderen Gäste, sowie Alec und Joana sahen irritiert von Oliver zu Katie und wieder zurück. Keiner wusste so recht, bei was sie da gerade Zeuge geworden waren.

Einzig und allein Roger hatte verstanden, was hier gerade passiert war und er sah Katie, die ihm am Tisch gegenüber saß, forschend an. Dann sah er zu Oliver rüber, der ihm ein überlegenes Grinsen zuwarf. Roger wusste, dass Oliver hier wesentlich mehr als einen Etappensieg davongetragen hatte. Er hatte Katie schlicht und ergreifend daran erinnert, dass es so was wie einen Ehrenkodex unter Freunden gab, der besagte, dass man bestimmte Infos über Freunde nicht gegen diese nutzen durfte, auch wenn man dadurch einen Vorteil hätte.

Die Frage war nicht mehr, ob Oliver dieses Interview gab oder nicht, sondern ob Katie sich gegen diesen Ehrenkodex stellen würde oder nicht. Und das konnte Roger sich, ehrlich gesagt, kaum vorstellen. Freundschaft bedeutete ihr einfach zuviel.

Aber andererseits kannte er Katie zu gut, um zu glauben, dass sie nicht doch einen Weg finden würde die ganze Sache noch so zu drehen, dass sie zu diesem Vertrauensbruch nicht gezwungen war. Er würde einfach abwarten, was passieren würde. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Oliver und den anderen Puddlemere-Spielern widmete er sich wieder seinem Mittagessen.

* * *

Als Lindsey an diesem Abend von einer relative ruhigen Tagesschicht im St.-Mungo's zurückkam, hatte sie das Gefühl im falschen Universum gelandet zu sein. Statt wie in den letzten Tagen grummelnd und mit finsterer Miene auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und in einer Tour Verwünschungen über Katie auszustossen, hantierte ihr Bruder munter vor sich hinpfeifend in der Küche herum.

„Sag mal, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach, da ihr das alles nicht wirklich geheuer vorkam

Oliver wirbelte herum und sah seine kleine Schwester gut gelaunt an.

„Sicher. Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?", fragte er zurück und stellte einen Teller mit Aufschnitt zu den Brötchen, die er auf dem Heimweg gekauft hatte.

„Na, vielleicht, weil du seit Tagen mit schlechter Laune die Stimmung hier herunterziehst und jetzt ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund gerade ins vollkommen gegensätzliche Extrem verfällst", schlug sie vor und zog fragend beide Augenbrauen hoch, um ihrer Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Doch statt ihr zu antworten, grinste Oliver sie nur breit an und stimmte summend „We are the champions" an. Lindsey war nun vollkommen verwirrt und verschwand in den Flur und dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer, um sich Mantel und Schuhe zu entledigen und in ihre gemütlichen Couchklamotten zu schlüpfen. Gerade als sie die Wendeltreppe wieder runterkam, rumpelte es im Kamin und Katie betrat mit finsterer Miene das Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, die verlorene Tochter kehrt heim", rief Lindsey aus und strahlte Katie an, „Schön, dass du dich mal wieder blicken lässt. Übrigens gerade am richtigen Tag. Oliver hat seine gute Laune wieder gefunden, auch wenn ich nicht so recht weiß, warum"

„Hmpf", war alles, was von Katie kam.

Sie ließ ihre Freundin kurzerhand im Wohnzimmer stehen und verschwand in der Küche. Lindsey klappte jetzt erst recht der Unterkiefer runter und marschierte geradewegs hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht so ganz auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge zu sein.

„Hallo Katie. Ich hatte nicht wirklich mit dir gerechnet, aber ich kann gerne für dich mit eindecken", begrüßte Oliver sie mit überdurchschnittlich gute Laune.

„Lenk nicht ab, Wood. Das war ganz unterste Schublade, was du dir da heute erlaubt hast", knurrte sie ihn an.

„Ach ja? Tja, wenn du meinst", meinte Oliver schulterzuckend und legte für Katie noch ein Brettchen, Messer und Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch.

„Ja, meine ich", grummelte sie und trat ihm in den Weg, als er sich zum Kühlschrank umdrehen wollte

„Nun komm schon, Katie. Du bist doch nur knatschig, weil ich im Moment der bin, der die Oberhand hat", erwiderte er, sah ihr jetzt amüsiert in die Augen und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, „Du konntest es halt noch nie leiden, zu verlieren, stimmt's?"

„Du hast lediglich einen Teilsieg errungen, Wood", fauchte sie und funkelte ihn an

„Und das heißt was genau? Dass du den zweiten Teil der Susan-Carter-Aussage nun doch drucken lässt?", forderte er sie heraus und machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, während sie einen zurückging.

„Was, wenn ich es tue?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage und machte noch einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Dann...", begann er leise und machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, was Katie noch einen zurückweichen ließ, „...weiß ich genau, dass...", Oliver machte noch einen Schritt mehr, womit er Katie endgültig mit dem Rücken am Kühlschrank festnagelte, was diese zu spät realisierte, „... dir deine Karriere wichtiger ist, als unsere Freundschaft"

„Unsere Freundschaft in diese Sache einzubringen ist ein ziemlich hinterhältiger Schachzug, Wood", antwortete sie und versuchte zur Seite auszuweichen.

Oliver hatte dies aber wohl geahnt oder es waren schlicht und ergreifend seine Hüterreflexe, die ihn dazu brachten, seine Hände zu beiden Seiten neben Katie's Kopf an den Kühlschrank zu legen und sie damit daran hinderte, ihm zu entkommen.

„Ich kämpfe nun mal mit den Waffen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, Bell. Du hast das gleiche gemacht, als du Susan Carter zu einer Aussage gebracht hast", erwiderte er ruhig und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Er merkte, dass Katie gar nicht begeistert davon war dass er sie im Augenblick sowohl körperlich als auch verbal unter Kontrolle hatte. Und es amüsierte ihn ungemein, zu sehen, wie sie nach einem Ausweg suchte, was sowohl das eine als auch das andere betraf, ohne es ihn merken lassen zu wollen.

„Ganz ehrlich, Bell. Ich glaube nicht, dass du diese Aussage drucken lässt. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du das nicht tust", meinte er, wobei seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern wurde und er sich langsam zu ihr runterbeugte.

Katie wusste nicht mehr so recht, wie sie überhaupt in diese Situation geraten war. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Oliver zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht davon beeindrucken ließ, dass er ihre Freundschaft in die ganze Sache einbrachte. Und das sie trotzdem einen Weg finden würde, ihn entweder zu einem Interview zu bringen, oder aber ihre Leser zufrieden zu stellen, ohne ihre Freundschaft zu verraten.

Stattdessen fand sie sich zwischen Oliver und dem Kühlschrank gepinnt wieder, ohne eine Chance ihm zu entkommen. Im Gegenteil. So wie es aussah, lief er gerade erst zur Hochform auf und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er heute das zweite Mal als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Nur war diese Auseinandersetzung nicht professionell-verbal, sondern...

Sondern was? Was passierte hier gerade? Wieso hatte sie gerade einen so verflucht trockenen Mund? Und seit wann, zum Henker, hatte Oliver Wood so verdammt hypnotisierende, schokoladenbraune Augen?

„Oliver...?", flüsterte sie leise, als er sich noch näher zu ihr runterbeugte

„Katie?", fragte er zurück, ohne jedoch den intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen

„Was genau...was wird das, wenn...?", stammelte sie verwirrt

„Wenn was?", fragte er und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man feststellen, dass ihm diese ganze Situation gewaltigen Spaß machte. Immerhin geschah es nicht oft, dass die wortgewaltige Katie Bell nicht recht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Was ...hast du gerade ...vor?", schaffte sie es schließlich doch, eine halbwegs normale Frage zu stellen

„Sicherstellen, dass dir unsere Freundschaft mehr bedeutet, als die Karriere, Kitty-Kat", flüsterte er jetzt so leise, dass sie ihn gerade noch hören konnte. Allerdings war er ihr jetzt so nah, dass nur noch ein paar Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen waren, „So unumstößlich sicherstellen, dass du nie auf die Idee kommst, es doch andersrum zu sehen"

Katie hatte gerade noch Zeit, verwirrt die Augen aufzureißen, bevor Oliver auch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überwand.

In dem Moment, als Oliver ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloß, wusste Katie, dass sie, zumindest für heute, verloren hatte. Was als sanfte, unschuldige Berührung begann, wurde langsam aber sicher intensiver.

Katie hatte längst die Augen geschlossen und sich diesem Ansturm von Gefühlen ergeben. Verwirrung kämpfte mit der Vernunft, Angst und Unsicherheit, was die Frage betraf, ob dies nur eine Demonstration von Überlegenheit war oder nicht, wurde von der Überzeugung abgelöst, dass dies im Augenblick eigentlich absolut zweitrangig war. Einen kurzen Moment dachte Katie noch daran, dass Susan Carter absolut recht gehabt hatte, als sie von Oliver Woods Kuß-Talent schwärmte. Wer auch immer ihm beigebracht hatte, _so _zu küssen, hatte einen Orden verdient. Dann verlor sie sich in Olivers Armen.

Sanft und genießerisch knabberte er an Katies Unterlippe und stupste sie dann mit der Zunge an. Völlig automatisch öffneten sich Katies Lippen und ihre Zungen trafen sich zu einen langsamen sinnlichen Tanz. Er neckte sie, lockte, zog sich zurück, nur um gleich darauf wieder hungrig und leidenschaftlich in ihren Mund vorzudringen.

Seine linke Hand hatte er in Katies Haar gewühlt, während seine rechte langsam ihren Rücken rauf- und runterfuhr. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, hatte er sie vorsichtig vom Kühlschrank wegbewegt und hatte sie die paar Meter zum Wohnzimmer rübergedrängt, ohne jedoch den Kuß zu unterbrechen. Lindsey hatte sich längst unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer verzogen, als sie merkte, dass die Stimmung merklich umschlug.

Erst als Katie die Sofalehne in ihren Kniekehlen spürte wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich von der Stelle bewegt hatten. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und sah Oliver verwundert an. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur und verwickelte sie gleich darauf wieder in einen heißblütigen Kuß, während er sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand an ihrer rechten Seite entlang gleiten, streifte über ihre Hüfte und den Oberschenkel und wanderte ebenso sanft und zärtlich wieder an ihren Körper nach oben.

Katie hatte längst die Fähigkeit zu vernünftigem Denken verloren und gab sich Olivers Zärtlichkeiten hin. Ihr jagte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken und sie hatte das Gefühl für Zeit komplett verloren.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als sie kurz davor war, atmen als absolut unwichtig einzuordnen, ließ Oliver von ihr ab. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah, dass Oliver halb aufgerichtet noch immer mit seinem kompletten Körpergewicht auf ihr lag und sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ansah.

„Und?", fragte er nach einer Weile leise, „Konnte ich dich überzeugen?"

Katie glitt ein kapitulierendes Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte sie leise, „Vorerst zumindest"

„Na, mit der Antwort kann ich leben", meinte er zufrieden und grinste dann, „Vorerst zumindest"

Auch Katie grinste kurz, sah ihn gleich darauf aber nachdenklich an. Oliver sah fragend zurück.

„Wo, zur Hölle, hast du gelernt, so zu küssen?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig.

„Nun, unter anderem, bei Susan Carter", antwortete er schmunzelnd, „Aber auch bei er ein oder anderen vorher und danach. Man lernt halt nie aus"

„Scheint so", meinte sie

„Aber deine Kussfähigkeiten sind auch nicht von Pappe, Kats", gab er zu, „Du hast deine Lektionen auch sehr gut gelernt, wie mir scheint"

„Man tut was man kann", erwiderte Katie verschmitzt

„Ach ja?", entfuhr es Oliver jetzt und er setzte sich auf, „Heißt das, dass du dieses Talent öfters einsetzt?"

„Naja, wenn es mir was bringt? Warum nicht?", antwortete Katie schulterzuckend, woraufhin Oliver nicht so recht wusste, ob er ihr das glauben sollte oder nicht, „Das bringt mich doch jetzt glatt dazu, mal zu fragen, wie es mit einem Interview aussieht, Mr. Wood. Habe ich eine Chance?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen glitt Katie über das Gesicht, als sie Olivers verdutzte Miene sah.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht. Da gebe ich vollen Körpereinsatz, um dich von dieser Idee abzubringen und dann kommst du trotzdem noch damit an. Na warte, das treibe ich dir schon noch aus", brachte er schließlich hervor und griff nach dem Sofakissen hinter ihm, um damit auf Katie zu zielen.

Diese war allerdings nicht umsonst die beste Jägerin in seinem Team gewesen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie auf den Beinen, fing das Kissen in der Luft ab und schleuderte es auf Oliver zurück. Ohne sich umzusehen griff sie hinter sich und griff die beiden Kissen, die im Sessel lagen und schoß sie hinterher, so dass Oliver in einem Kissenregen unterging und flüchtete gleich darauf die Treppe hoch auf ihr Zimmer zu.

„He, flüchten gilt nicht. Bleib gefälligst hier und stell dich oder ich komm dir hinterher", brüllte er ihr nach und versuchte, dem ganzen einen drohenden Ton zu verleihen, was ihm aber völlig mißlang

„Na dann tu das doch. Ich warte", rief sie zurück und nahm, im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Oliver zu bringen

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt", knurrte er und war schon halb die Treppe hoch, bevor sie recht realisierte, dass er hinter ihr her rannte

Lachend und schreiend floh sie in ihr Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und schloß ab, kurz bevor Oliver sie erwischte. Lachend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und grinste in sich hinein.

Oliver mochte sie zwar kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht haben, aber sie war Profi genug um zu wissen, wann sie einen Treffer landen konnte. Und mit diesem Treffer hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dass hatte sie ihm angesehen. Trotzdem, sie musste aufpassen, dass er sie nicht noch mal so aus der Bahn warf, wenn sie auch am Ende siegen wollte. Aber konnte sie das nach diesem Kuß? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie würde sich Mühe geben. Sie wollte dieses Interview und sie würde es bekommen. Da musste schon mehr als ein Kuß kommen. Zumindest redete sie es sich an diesem Abend immer wieder ein.

Oliver stieg unterdessen mit nachdenklicher Miene die Treppe wieder runter und machte sich über das Abendessen her. Als Lindsey sich nach einer Weile nach einer Weile zu ihm gesellte und ihn fragend musterte zuckte er nur unsicher mit den Schultern und kaute schweigend weiter auf seinem Brötchen rum. Im Nachhinein hatte er keine Ahnung, was da gerade in ihn gefahren war und er wußte nicht so recht, wie er sich das nächste mal verhalten sollte, wenn er Katie sah. Würde sie ihm diesen Überfall übel nehmen? Oliver hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und hoffte, dass er sich mit dieser Aktion nicht alles bei ihr verscherzt hatte. Irgendwie war sie in den letzten Wochen wesentlich mehr für ihn geworden, als nur eine seiner ehemaligen Jägerinnen. Er wollte mehr, als bloß Freundschaft. Aber wollte Katie das auch?

Es blieb ihm nur, abzuwarten und zu sehen, wie es weiterging. Spätestens morgen früh würde er wissen, wie Katie die ganze Sache wirklich aufgefasst hatte. Und solange konnte er noch von mehr als Freundschaft träumen.

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, da haben die Zwei ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Eigentlich sollte es hier noch nicht soweit kommen, aber da haben sie mich wohl eines besseren belehrt und mein Drehbuch kurzerhand über den Haufen geschmissen. Nun sollte ich mir schleunigst überlegen, wie sich das weiterentwickelt, denn da ist ja immer noch Lee, der ja zur Zeit offiziell mit ihr zusammen ist und Roger hat ja auch noch nicht aufgegeben. Man schauen, ob die beiden noch eine Chance haben. Im Moment führt Oliver aber klar nach punkten.

In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr mir ja mal ein kurzes Feedback geben, wie ihr dieses Kapitel gefunden habt und ob meine zwischenmenschliche Szene überzeugend war. Habe nämlich so etwas erst zum zweiten mal geschrieben und bin etwas unsicher.


	11. 10 Kapitel Remember the final?

**Disclaimer: **Wenn das hier mir gehören würde, würde ich es euch nicht umsonst lesen lassen. Soviel steht fest. Da das hier aber alles (bis auf den Storyplot) einer inzwischen steinreichen Frau aus Schottland gehört, braucht ihr mir keine Überweisung zu schicken. Da habt ihr ja noch mal Glück gehabt, hm?

**A/N: **OK, meine Lieben. Hier ist Kapitel 10. Und ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie stolz mich das macht. Denn es gibt drei gute Gründe dazu:

1. Es ist länger geworden, als es eigentlich geplant war (um ganze 2 1/3 Wordseiten, um genau zu sein). Ich konnte mich irgendwie nicht bremsen und hoffe, ihr habt kein Problem damit.

2. Ich habe es geschafft, dieses Kapitel noch vor dem Wochenende zu posten, wie ich es versprochen habe. Allerdings sollte mein Chef besser nicht rauskriegen, dass ich die ersten zwei Absätze im Büro so neben der Arbeit her geschrieben habe, denn sonst wird er stinkig. Also, bitte nichts verraten.

3. Last but not least, deswegen, weil ich (wir) an einem der großen Meilensteine der Story angekommen sind. Auf den letzten (und gleichzeitig längsten) Absatz in diesem Kapitel freue ich mich schon seit Monaten. Ihr ahnt ja gar nicht, wie oft ich diese Szene schon in Gedanken durchgespielt habe. Und sie war jedes Mal irgendwie anders. Ich hoffe aber, dass euch diese Version gefällt. Mir zumindest, gefällt sie.

4. Es gibt kein Viertens, da ich ja gesagt habe, es gibt DREI gute Gründe. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

_Wer einen Gegner schonungslos behandelt,_

_respektiert ihn_

_- Michel Debré -_

**10. Kapitel – Remember the final?**

„Ich brauche was Süßes. Irgendetwas. 3 Dutzend Schokofrösche, einen Karton voller Zuckerfedern oder von mir aus auch einen riesigen Berg Vanillepudding mit Sahne. Hauptsache viel Zucker"

„Ähhhh...okay...der Honigtopf ist in Hogsmeade und der Süßigkeitenladen hier in der Winkelgasse ist drei Läden weiter"

„Sag mal, willst du mich verscheißern?"

„Würde mir nie im Leben einfallen. Aber falls du dich mal umgesehen hast, müsstest du bemerkt haben, dass du dich bei Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze befindest"

Mit einer weitausholenden Geste zeigte George durch seinen Laden, doch Katie ignorierte das.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass ihr hier nichts Süßes habt. Das glaube ich euch nämlich nicht", erwiderte sie stattdessen.

„Nun ja, wir hätten da die Kotzpastillen. Die sind relativ süß. Oder das Nasblutnougat. 42,8 Prozent purer Zucker. Und dann wären da noch...EEEEEEEEKKK!...Katie, was soll das?", zählte Fred auf und unterbrach sich dann erschrocken.

Mit einem Ruck hatte Katie sich ihn geschnappt und so nahe zu sich rangezogen, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten und funkelte ihn finster an.

„Dreh mir bloß nicht eins von euren mörderischen Experimenten an, klar?", knurrte Katie, „Ich weiß genau, dass ihr immer einen Vorrat an Schokofröschen im Haus habt. Also wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, rückst du jetzt damit raus"

„Okay, Okay, ist ja schon gut. Du kriegst deine Schokofrösche ja", beruhigte Fred sie, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und griff in eine Schublade hinter der Ladentheke, wo George und er immer ein paar ungefährliche Süßigkeiten von der Konkurrenz gebunkert hatten. „Welcher Hornschwanz ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Zufrieden griff Katie sich einen der Schokofrösche, riß das Papier auf und biß dem hilflosen Tier genüsslich den Kopf ab.

„Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh!!! Danke! Das habe ich gebraucht", seufzte sie zufrieden.

„Erzählst du uns jetzt, was los ist? Wenn du auf so einem Zuckertrip bist, bist du normalerweise mehr als stinkig", meinte George

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Bruderherz", stimmte Fred ihm zu, während Katie über den zweiten Schokofrosch herfiel. „Also, wer hat dich so auf die Palme gebracht?"

„Wood", nuschelte Katie mit einem Mund voller Schokolade

„Aaaahhh", kam es unisono von den Twins

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges", hängte George noch an und nickte verstehend

„Obwohl wir auch über Details nicht klagen würden. Was hat er denn angestellt, dass dich so zum rasen bringt? Normalerweise gehst du doch nicht gleich in die Luft, wie ein explodierender Kessel, nur weil Wood irgendwie seine komischen Anwandlungen hat", meinte Fred und sah sie neugierig an „Hat er dich zur Strafe für den Artikel die ganze Nacht durchs Puddlemere-Stadion gehetzt, oder was?"

„Nein", erwiderte Katie grummelnd. „Er hat mich geküsst"

„WAS hat er???", rief eine geschockte Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raums

Ruckartig fuhren Katie, Fred und George zur Lagertür rum, durch die Lee gerade in den Verkaufsraum trat und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund dastand.

„Ich sagt: Er hat mich geküsst", wiederholte Katie seufzend, während Fred und George nur verwirrt zwischen Katie, Lee und dem jeweiligen Weasley hin und hersehen konnten, der sie nicht gerade selber waren.

„Das habe ich schon gehört", brummelte Lee. „Was, zur Hölle noch mal, denkt der Kerl sich dabei, meine Freundin zu knutschen?"

„Häh?", kam es jetzt verwirrt von Katie

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", meinte Lee nur, statt seine Frage zu wiederholen. „Also?"

„Also soweit mir bekannt, ist unsere Beziehung nur ein ziemlich überzeugendes Theaterspiel, Lee Jordan", setzte sie an, wurde jedoch gleich darauf von Lee unterbrochen.

„Theaterspiel oder nicht. Solange du öffentlich als meine Freundin giltst, hat er dich nicht zu küssen. Auch nicht wenn er tausendmal Oliver Wood heißt und ein großer Quidditchstar ist"

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand ganz gewaltig eifersüchtig auf unseren lieben Ex-Käpt'n", flüsterte George so laut zu Fred rüber, dass Katie und Lee es unmöglich überhören konnten.

Beide schossen ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch er grinste bloß, lehnte sich vergnügt an das Regal hinter ihm, verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf das, was da noch kommen würde. Fred hatte sich inzwischen auf den Verkaufstresen geschwungen und baumelte gut gelaunt mit den Beinen.

„Also, laß hören. Warum hat Wood dich geküsst, statt dich in Grund und Boden zu brüllen?", forderte Fred sie breit grinsend auf.

„Würde ich auch gerne wissen", grummelte Lee weiter und setzte sich schlecht gelaunt auf einen Karton voller hockexplosiver Tintenfässer in allen Farben und Größen, die darauf warteten, von George mit nach Hogsmeade genommen zu werden.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer", meinte Katie leicht verwirrt. „Angefangen hat das alles gestern Mittag, als ich mit Joana, Alec und Roger im Tropfenden Kessel zum Mittagessen war..."

Und dann erklärte sie lang und breit, was am Vortag vorgefallen war, was die Twins und Lee zwischen Erstaunen, Belustigung und Verwirrung hin und herschweifen ließ.

„...und dann habe ich mich in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen und bin lachend auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen. Er hat noch eine Weile rumgebrüllt, dass er mich schon noch erwischen würde, aber dann ist er wieder nach unten verschwunden", schloss sie ihre Erklärung ab. „Lange hat meine gute Laune aber nicht angehalten, denn ich stecke jetzt ganz schön in der Klemme. Einerseits habe ich einen Ruf als Reporterin und immerhin habe ich ihn öffentlich herausgefordert. Wenn er nichts tut, muß ich eigentlich den zweiten Teil von Susans Interview drucken, wenn ich mich nicht lächerlich machen will. Andererseits hat er recht. Wenn mir Freundschaft mehr bedeutet, als die Karriere, dann kann ich es nicht tun. Und Freundschaft bedeutet mir mehr. Das weiß er ganz genau. Darum kann er sich jetzt beruhigt zurücklehnen und abwarten, während ich mir überlegen muß, wie ich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauskomme. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum ich so schlecht Laune habe?"

„Schöne Scheiße, in die du dich da geritten hast, Kats", meinte George nachdenklich

„Danke! Das weiß ich selber. Sag mir lieber, wie ich da wieder rauskomme", erwiderte sie

„Keine Ahnung. Noch jedenfalls nicht", gab George ehrlich zu

„Aber wir denken drüber nach", versprach Fred und warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Irgendwas fällt uns da schon ein. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn Wood sich durchsetzt"

„Danke, Jungs. Ich wusste, dass ich auf euch zählen kann", meinte Katie und lächelte die Twins dankbar an. „Und wie reagiere ich auf diese Kussgeschichte?"

„Verpaß ihm eine Ohrfeige", antwortete Lee wie aus der Pistole geschossen

„Was?", erwiderte Katie irritiert. „Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"

„Na, du gehst zu ihm, holst aus und scheuerst ihm eine", erklärte Lee. „Ist doch ganz einfach"

„Mit fast 24-stündiger Verspätung?", meinte Katie skeptisch. „Das hätte ich gleich tun sollen. Dann hätte es noch überzeugend gewirkt. Aber jetzt wäre das doch ein wenig übertrieben, oder nicht?"

„Finde ich nicht", widersprach Lee. „Aber wenn du ein Problem damit hast, kann ich das auch gerne erledigen"

„Untersteh dich, Jordan", warnte Katie ihn. „Du ohrfeigst hier niemanden"

„Ich hatte auch eher vor ihm einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, statt ihn zu ohrfeigen. Ich bin ja schließlich kein Mädchen oder schwul", murmelte Lee leise vor sich hin

„Was?", hakte Katie nach

„Vergiß es", winkte Lee ab. „Wenn du ihm keine verpassen willst, sag ihm einfach, dass das einen Schritt zu weit war und du ihm das nächste Mal eine scheuerst, wenn er es noch mal versucht"

„Also, die Idee ist gut", stimmte Fred seinem Freund zu. „Er kann dich schließlich nicht einfach so, aus welchem Grund auch immer, küssen. Egal wie gut oder schlecht er küßt. Wie gut küsst Woody-boy eigentlich, wenn wir schon dabei sind?"

Katie sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade gesagt, dass der Himmel lila-gelb gestreift ist.

„Was?", fragte sie zum wiederholten mal an diesem Tag

„Wie gut er küsst? Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?", wiederholte Fred grinsend

„Wen interessiert das denn?", fuhr Lee ihn an und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuß

„Uns", erklärte George schlicht und sah Katie ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an

„Sagt mal, wessen Freunde seid ihr eigentlich? Woods oder meine? Der Kerl knutscht mit meiner nichtoffiziellen offiziellen Freundin rum und euch interessiert nur, wie gut er küsst, statt euch darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass ich wie ein Trottel dastehe, wenn das rauskommt", maulte Lee die Beiden an.

„Wie soll das denn rauskommen? Die einzigen die davon wissen, sind wir vier, Wood selber und Lindsey. Wir sagen nichts. Wood wird sich ebenfalls hüten, was zu sagen und Lindsey weiß auch, dass das ganze Privatsache ist und niemanden was angeht. Also komm runter, Kumpel", erwiderte Fred lässig und sah Katie gespannt an. „Spuck's schon aus, Kats. Wie küsst Wood?"

„Argh", seufzte Katie schließlich, als sie die drei neugierigen Gesichter ihrer Streichkumpanen aus Hogwarts sah. „Aus der Sache komme ich nicht raus, oder?"

„Nö", antwortete George kopfschüttelnd und Fred tat es ihm gleich . Lee sah einfach nur aus, als wusste er selber nicht so recht, ob er das nun wissen wollte oder nicht.

„Naja, er ist gar nicht so schlecht darin", antwortete Katie schließlich und dachte bei sich ‚_Merlin, bin ich bescheuert? Oliver Wood küsst ...einfach...ach, ich habe keine Ahnung wie. Aber „gar nicht so schlecht" ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Wenn ich das allerdings laut sage, dreht Lee völlig durch. Mag der Himmel wissen, was mit dem los ist. So eifersüchtig war er nicht mal auf Roger damals'_

„Aha"

„Soso"

„Hmpf"

Zwei breit grinsende und ein etwas säuerliches Gesicht sahen sie nach dieser Antwort an und Katie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Was auch immer euch jetzt durch den Kopf geht: Ich will es nicht wissen", meinte sie und sah die drei der Reihe nach an. „Tut mir nur bitte einen Gefallen, ja? Erzählt Angelina und Alicia nichts davon, okay? Vor allem Angelina nicht. Die hat irgendwie einen Narren daran gefressen, was Oliver und mich angeht. Ihrer Meinung nach ist der vollkommen verschossen in mich. Ich weiß allerdings nicht so recht, ob ich ihr das abnehmen soll. Die beiden sehen oft genug Gespenster wo keine sind"

„Versprochen", meinten alle drei gleichzeitig, da auch sie wussten, wie Alicia und Angelina manchmal drauf waren. Lee versprach es hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er Oliver nicht indirekt Aufwind geben wollte. Er hatte nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass Angelina in diesem Fall keine Gespenster sah. Und irgendwie passte ihm das gar nicht.

„Himmel, wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?", fuhr Katie in diesem Moment erschrocken zusammen.

„Zehn nach 2", antwortete George mit einem Blick auf die Uhr über dem Verkaufstresen. „Wieso?"

„Oh nein!!! Larry bringt mich um", stöhnte Katie verzweifelt. „Wir haben seit zehn Minuten Redaktionskonferenz. Ich muß weg. Ciao Jungs"

Sie griff noch nach ein paar Schokofröschen, rannte dann aus dem Laden und war mit einem lauten PLOP disappariert.

Drei verwirrte Gesichter sahen ihr noch einen Moment hinterher. Dann wandten sich zwei diese

Gesichter breit grinsend dem dritten zu.

„Also, Kumpel", meinte Fred und legte Lee freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir müssen mal was klären"

„Oh ja", meinte George und legte ebenfalls einen Arm um Lee's Schulter, der ein wenig verunsichert zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden hin und hersah. „Kann es sein, dass es da was gibt, was wir noch nicht wissen?"

„Äh...", war alles, was von Lee kam.

„Zum Beispiel, dass du bis über beide Ohren in unsere heißgeliebte Top-Secret-Streichkumpanin verschossen bist, hm?", fragte Fred hinterlistig

„Und dass du gerade eine Mordswut auf Oliver Wood hast, weil er mit ihr das getan hat, was du gerne selber mit ihr tun würdest?", fuhr George fort, seinen Freund zu sticheln

Lee sah, dass die Beiden ihn durchschaut hatten und verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Umpf, ihr macht mich fertig, ihr Zwei", antwortete er schließlich

„Von wegen", widersprach Fred, „Wir haben vor, dir zu helfen"

„Ernsthaft?", meinte Lee überrascht

„Ernsthaft", nickte George, „Oder glaubst du, wir lassen zu, dass unsere Nummer vier im Bunde von einem irren, fanatischen Quidditchprofi verführt wird? Wir können Katie doch nicht an den ‚Feind' verlieren. Stell dir mal vor, der unterzieht sie einer Gehirnwäsche und sie wird genauso Quidditch-irre wie er"

„Grauenhafte Vorstellung", meinte Fred und schüttelte sich

„Absolut grauenhaft", stimmte George ihm zu

„Also, im Moment frage ich mich, wer hier wirklich irre ist", erwiderte Lee. Doch dann breitete sich das erste ernsthafte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, seitdem er von dem Kuß zwischen Katie und Oliver gehört hatte. „Trotzdem. Danke Jungs"

„Nicht zu danken. Dazu sind Freunde da", winkte Fred lässig ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

„Du sagst es", gab George ihm recht. „Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern, Jordan. Da müssen noch einige Kisten nach Hogsmeade"

„Aye, Sir. Bin schon unterwegs", meinte er und salutierte grinsend

„Guter Sklave", murmelte George, allerdings so leise, dass ihn niemand von den anderen beiden hörte

* * *

Katies POV, QM-Redaktion, 12 Minuten nach Zwei

Ich bin ja so was von tot. Wir haben seit gut zehn Minuten eine außerplanmäßige Redaktionskonferenz und ja schon aus, wenn man zu spät kommt, aber bei außerplanmäßigen, die er erst am Morgen ansetzt, wird er zum Tier, wenn man zu spät kommt.

Wie, zur Hölle noch mal, konnte mir das passieren? Ich wollte doch eigentlich nur kurz zu den Twins, mir was Süßes holen und ein wenig Dampf ablassen. Stattdessen quatsch ich mich da fast eine Stunde lang fest und muß mir auch noch eine Eifersuchtsszene von Lee gefallen lassen. Als ob der ein Recht auf Eifersucht hätte. Schließlich sind wir nicht wirklich zusammen. Das ist nur ein FAKE, Lee Jordan!!! Idiot!!!

Oh Gott, Larry kriegt Anfälle, von hier bis Australien. Soviel ist sicher... Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück, und er hat es noch nicht bemerkt. Bitte, bitte, bitte, bit-

„WO IST DIE BELL? WIR HABEN SEIT 10 MINUTEN REDAKTIONSKONFERENZ!!!" – Larry, schreiend und tobend wie ein brümftiger Hippogreif

Können Hippogreife eigentlich brümftig werden? Oder werden die eher läufig? Keine Ahnung. Hätte Hagrid damals vielleicht doch besser genauer zuhören sollen.

„WO STECKT DIE?"

OK, jetzt mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Wie kriege ich den bloß wieder auf normale Betriebstemperatur? Der kocht ja geradezu vor Ärger. Laß mich mal überlegen. Vielleicht, wenn ich einfach so tue, als ob ich die ganze Zeit da gewesen wäre? Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Mal sehen, ob er mir das abnimmt.

PLOP! 

HAHAHA! Und schon sitze ich auf meinem Platz im Konferenzraum, ohne dass ich an ihm vorbei musste.

„WENN DIE NICHT BALD AUFTAUCHT, DANN WERDE ICH..."

„Sagt mal, habt ihr eine Ahnung, was der Boss hat? Sind doch alle da" – ich, scheinbar völlig erstaunt über den Ausbruch von Larry, der wie ein Känguru auf Droge vor dem Tisch auf und ab hüpft

_Rumms! _Schon erstaunlich, wie synchron die den Kopf zu mir rumdrehen können, nur um danach gleichzeitig die Kinnladen gen Boden fallen zu lassen. Ernsthaft Leute. Mit der Nummer könnt ihr im Zirkus auftreten.

„Wo kommst du denn her? Gerade warst du noch nicht hier" – Alec, scheinbar der erste, der merkt, dass hier was nicht stimmt

„Echt? Kann nicht sein. Wir hatten doch um 2 eine außerplanmäßige Redaktionskonferenz angesetzt oder habe ich mich da geirrt? Chef, irre ich mich?" – ich, Larry fragend ansehend

Der allerdings sieht mich im Gegenzug an, wie Percy, der von Professor McGonagall zu hören kriegt, dass er ein lausiger Schulsprecher ist. Nicht, dass das je vorgekommen ist. Gott bewahre. So was passiert Percy doch nicht. Aber so würde er aussehen, wenn es so wäre.

„BELL" – Larry, mit zusammengepressten Zähnen

Also, wenn er nicht so knallrot im Gesicht wäre, eine schwarze Robe anhätte und sich vor drei Wochen zuletzt die Haare gewaschen hätte, könnte er jetzt beinahe Snape Konkurrenz machen

„Ja?" – ich, die Unschuld in Person

„Wo kommen sie jetzt her? Wir warten seit einer Viertelstunde auf sie?" – Larry, mit wild pochender Halsschlagader.

Ehrlich. Das sehe ich sogar von hier hinten und mich und meinen rasenden Chef trennen immerhin etwas mehr als dreieinhalb Meter. Obwohl ich ehrlich nicht verstehe, wozu nicht mal 10 Leute einen so großen Konferenztisch brauchen. Aber das geht mich wahrscheinlich nichts an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie wollen? Ich war die ganze Zeit hier" – ich, immer noch vollkommen unschuldig, obwohl ich mich doch gewaltig beherrschen muß, nicht vor Lachen zu platzen. Larry hyperventiliert gleich und Barbie sieht mich an, als wäre ich der leibhaftige blutige Baron

„Das waren sie nicht. Sonst hätten wir sie ja gesehen – Larry, scheinbar besonders schlau

„Natürlich war ich das. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein? Bei einem Freund den es gar nicht gibt, um ihn zu fragen, wie ich reagieren soll, weil Oliver Wood mich hinterhältig überfallen und niedergeknutscht hat, vielleicht? Also ehrlich! Ich weiß doch noch, wo ich wann gewesen bin. Und ich war definitiv hier. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, warum wir hier seit einer Ewigkeit Zeit verplempern, wenn wir ein Quidditchmagazin rausbringen wollen. Sie vielleicht?" – ich, die ganze Sache auf die Spitze treibend.

Und was macht Larry? Hm? Dem fallen fast seine Kulleräuglein aus dem Kopf und schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Hm, tja, na ja, äh...OK. Dann lasst uns anfangen" – Larry, verwirrt stammelnd und den Kopf schüttelnd, nur um dann die Konferenz knapp zwanzig Minuten zu spät anzufangen.

HA! Schachmatt gesetzt mit der Wahrheit. Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut? ICH BIN EIN GENIE!!!

„Du bist vollkommen irre" - Roger, flüsternd, aber breit grinsend

„Ach ja?" – ich, immer noch auf dem Unschuldszug

„Ja. Der Arme steht kurz vorm Irrenhaus" – Roger, mit einem Blick zu Larry, der jetzt irgendwas über die Pressekonferenz beim Spiel Puddlemere gegen die Falcons faselt

„He, meine Schuld ist das nicht" – ich , alle Schuld an der verwirrten Gemütsverfassung unseres Big Bosses von mir weisend

„Wer's glaubt. Dem kannst du vielleicht was vormachen. Genau wie Nicolette und Joe. Aber uns anderen nicht. Wir wissen dass du gerade nicht da warst. Also, wo warst du?" – Roger, beweisend, dass er nicht ganz zu Unrecht ein Ravenclaw war

„Was hältst du von der Version, die ich Larry gerade vorgeschlagen habe?" – ich, mein Glück herausfordernd

„Dass du dich bei einem nicht existierenden Freund ausheulst, weil Wood dich hinterrücks niederknutscht?" – Roger, mit einem Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr

„Yep" – ich, heftig nickend

„Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind, Miss Bell. Sie glauben also auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dass sie alle vier zu der Pressekonferenz gehen um alles genau berichten zu können? – Larry, scheinbar meinend, ich würde ihm zuhören

„Unbedingt" – ich, zustimmend, was mir verwirrte Blicke von Alec und Joana einbrachte, während Roger fast seine Faust abbiß, um nicht zu platzen.

Ich kann's Alec und Joana nicht verübeln. Was soll der Blödsinn, dass wir mit vier Mann bei dieser Konferenz auftauchen? Ist zwar das Spitzenspiel der Saison, aber vier Reporter sind doch ein wenig „to much". Ich zucke nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern, damit die mich nicht für vollkommen irre halten und sehen wieder zu Roger rüber

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Wo warst du wirklich?" – Roger, zweifelnd

„Hab mich bei Fred und George festgequatscht" – ich, wieder schulterzuckend, da er die Wahrheit ja nicht glauben will und dies ja irgendwie auch der Wahrheit entsprach

„Klingt schon besser" – Roger, nickend und sich Larry zuwendend

Wohl doch kein vollwertiger Ravenclaw, hm Mr. Davies? Eher ein kleiner, gutgläubiger Hufflepuff, was? Ha, schade, dass ich ihm dass nicht sagen kann. Das würde ihn genauso rot werden lassen wie Larry vorhin.

Tja, Nobody is perfect. Auch ein Roger Davies nicht.

Und ich brauche jetzt was Süßes. Sonst überstehe ich Larrys Irrsinn nicht.

„MISS BELL, WAS SOLL DAS?" – Larry, von meinem Geknister im Redefluss unterbrochen.

„WAS? Das ist nur ein harmloser Schokofrosch. Das hilft mir, mich voll und ganz auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren" – ich, ehrlich empört darüber, warum man nicht mal einen ganz harmlosen Schokofrosch essen darf, wenn man im Zuckernotstand ist.

Manchmal ist die Welt einfach ungerecht!

* * *

Im Presseraum des Puddlemere-Stadions war 2 Wochen später die Hölle los. Wahrscheinlich war so ziemlich jedes kleine Käseblatt des Landes irgendwie vertreten, um über das Hammerspiel der Quidditchliga zu berichten. Das Spiel der Falmouth Falcons gegen Puddlemere United war immer eines der Highlights des Jahres. Aber in diesem Jahr hieß es außerdem, dass die beiden führenden Teams der Liga aufeinander trafen.

Im Raum war eine elektrisierende Spannung spürbar und Katie und Roger hatten große Mühe, sich einen einigermaßen guten Platz zu sichern. Alec und Joana hatten sie schon am Eingang verloren und würden sie wahrscheinlich erst in der Redaktion wieder sehen, wenn sie Pech hatten.

Katie hörte, wie viele ihrer Kollegen über den Ausgang dieses Spiels spekulierten und waghalsige Wetten auf das Ergebnis abschlossen.

„Und? Was glaubst du, wer gewinnt?", fragte Roger neben ihr und sah sich suchend nach einem Platz um, von dem aus sie die beste Möglichkeit hatten, alles hautnah zu verfolgen, was die Mitglieder der beiden Teams zu sagen hatten.

„Puddlemere", antwortete Katie knapp, „Ich gönne nämlich Flint den Sieg nicht"

„Wer tut das schon?", gab Roger ihr recht. Auch er wollte nicht, dass ausgerechnet Marcus Flint und seine Mitspieler siegten, „Blöderweise sind die aber ziemlich gut in dieser Saison"

„Ja, aber heute hat diese miese Schlange zwei ehemalige Gryffindor gegen sich. Oliver ist in Topform und Angelina hat ihre Jäger genug gedrillt, dass sie es mit den Falcon-Jägern aufnehmen können", erwiderte Katie

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", seufzte Roger nur und drängelte sich weiter nach vorne durch, „Ich gönn's ihm nämlich auch nicht"

Katie lächelte nur zuversichtlich und schlüpfte durch eine Lücke zwischen einer älteren Reporterin des Wizard Chronikle und der Wand hindurch, um sich einen Platz an der Wand in Höhe der dritten Reihe zu sichern.

„OK, ich denke, was besseres finden wir heute nicht", meinte sie schließlich. „Laß uns hier bleiben und das beste aus dieser Pressekonferenz rausholen"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", stimmte Roger ihr zu und sah sich dann suchend um, „Hast du gesehen, wo es Alec und Joana hin verschlagen hat?"

„Nein. Die werden wir in diesem Gewühl wohl auch nicht wieder finden. Hoffen wir einfach, dass sie auch einen guten Platz erwischt haben", verneinte Katie

Es dauerte noch gute 10 Minuten, bis sich endlich die zwei Türen an beiden Seiten des Podestes öffneten und die Teams, sowie die Trainer erschienen. Anders als bei der Pressekonferenz zu beginn der Saison standen die Trainer jetzt allerdings am Rand und überließen den Spielern die Plätze an den Tischen.

Nachdem einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, ergriff Oliver als Kapitän der Gastgebermannschaft das Wort.

„Guten Morgen. Im Namen von Puddlemere United darf ich Sie alle recht herzlich bei uns begrüßen. Gleich zu Anfang muß ich mal eine kleine Entschuldigung loswerden. Wir hatten wirklich nicht mit so einem Riesenandrang gerechnet. Deswegen nehmen Sie es uns bitte nicht übel, wenn nicht jeder von Ihnen einen Sitzplatz abbekommen hat. Wir werden das nächste Mal mehr Stühle bereitstellen.

Nun zum Spiel. Sie alle wissen, dass dies hier ein Kracher wird. Das wäre es auch, wenn Puddlemere und die Falcons gerade nicht die beiden ersten Tabellenplätze inne hätten. Mein Team ist bestens gerüstet und wir sind uns sicher, dass wir die Falcons übermorgen vom Feld fegen werden"

Bei diesen Worten warf Oliver erst einen zufriedenen Blick auf seine Teamkollegen und sah dann herausfordernd zu Marcus Flint, dem Kapitän der Falcons rüber, der ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Wenn du glaubst, Wood, dass dein Kindergarten uns davon abhält, hier mehr als nur einen Sieg einzufahren, dann hast du dich gewaltig geirrt. Wir werden euch morgen im eigenen Stadion gewaltig eins überbraten. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen", war seine Erwiderung auf Olivers Ankündigung.

„Wir werden ja sehen, Flint. Wir werden ja sehen" einte Oliver ungerührt, warf ihm noch mal einen Blick, der irgendwo zwischen Mitleid und Hass war und wandte sich dann wieder der Pressemeute ihm Saal zu. „Tja, wie Sie sehen, sind wir, was den Ausgang des Spiels angeht, nicht einer Meinung. Hätte mich auch schwer gewundert, wenn es so wäre. Jetzt sind Sie dran. Haben Sie Fragen?"

Es war, als wäre der Raum explodiert. Wie auf Kommando prasselten die Fragen auf die Spieler ein und erst nach einer Weile gelang es der Pressesprecherin von Puddlemere United, einigermaßen durchzugreifen und erteilte einer Reporterin von „Broomes and Quaffles" das Wort.

„Miss Cummings, Sie spielen das erste Mal gegen die Falcons, die dafür bekannt sind, einen recht harten Stil zu spielen. Wie fühlen Sie sich vor diesem Spiel? Denken Sie, dass Sie gegen den Falcons-Sucher überhaupt eine Chance haben?"

Meenal Cummings hatten in den letzten Wochen scheinbar sehr gut gelernt, wie man mit der Presse umging, denn mit der nervösen, aufgeregten Hogwartsabsolventin, die erst vor wenigen Wochen neu ins Team gekommen war, hatte sie nicht mehr viel gemeinsam. Sie warf dem Falcons-Sucher einen lässigen Seitenblick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die Reporterin.

„Ach wissen Sie, ich spiele ja nicht das erste mal gegen Spieler, die es nicht so wirklich mit den Regeln haben. In Hogwarts hatten wir da auch so ein paar Spezialisten. Und da das Falcon-Team komplett aus ehemaligen Sytherins besteht, weiß ich schon recht gut, was mich erwartet. Keine Sorge. Damit werde ich fertig. Als Sucherin muß ich nicht stark sein, sondern flink. Und in diesem Sinne habe ich dem Falcon-Sucher einiges voraus, wie man ja gesehen hat"

Nach dieser Antwort konnten sich ihre Teamkameraden ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Oliver warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu und zeigte den erhobenen Daumen. Auch im Saal hörte man einige Lacher. Sie alle wussten, dass Meenal Cummings auf das letzte Spiel der Falcons gegen die Whimbourner Wespen anspielte, bei dem der Falcon-Sucher ein ums andere Mal von dem wuseligen Wespen-Sucher schwindelig gespielt und ausgetrickst wurde. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die Falcons wären heute ohne Sucher, da es fast zu einer recht unsanften Kollision zwischen ihm und einer Tribüne gekommen wäre.

„Flink nützt aber nichts, wenn man am Ende den Schnatz doch nicht fängt, Cummings", warf Falcon-Sucher Damien Higgins ein, „Und den habe ich in dem Spiel gefangen, falls du dich erinnerst"

„Ja, hast du, Higgins", gab sie ihm recht, „Aber mal ehrlich, diesen Schnatz hätte jeder dreijährige gefangen. Der hat dir ja praktisch keine andere Wahl gelassen, als ihn zu fangen, nachdem er dir fünfmal um den Kopf geflogen ist"

Noch einmal gab es einiger Lacher. Dann ging das Fragespiel munter weiter. Es wurde zu einem regen, verbalen Schlagabtausch zweier Mannschaften, die sich nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnten und man spürte richtig, wie sie sich gegenseitig hoch puschten, um am Spieltag alles aus sich heraus zu holen und den Gegner gnadenlos fertig zu machen.

„Mein lieber Mann. Die gehen ja ganz schön zur Sache", meinte Roger neben Katie, die gerade eine neue Schnelle-Schreibe-Feder zu Einsatz brachte.

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass sich ein Haufen ehemaliger Slytherins von irgend jemandem was reinwürgen lässt? Ist doch klar, das hier die Fetzen fliegen", erwiderte sie.

„Hast recht. Man hat irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre man hier kurz vor einem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Nur das hier die Flüche aus dem Hinterhalt fehlen"

„Ja ja. Die gute, alte Zeit", meinte Katie seufzend, grinste Roger dann aber an. „Irgendwie hat es aber auch Spaß gemacht damals"

„Hat es", grinste er zurück, „Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass ich nie in Gryffindor gespielt habe. Wenn ich mir so vorstelle, was die euch so alles angehext haben"

„Woran man mal wieder sieht, warum du ein Ravenclaw und kein Gryffindor gewesen bist", schoss sie zurück, „So ein paar Reibereien erhöhen die Spannung. Und du musst schon zugeben, dass wir uns recht gut zu wehren wussten"

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet", antwortete er.

„Will ich dir auch geraten haben. Sonst lernst du mich kennen", drohte sie lachend.

„Oh, jetzt kriege ich es aber mit der Angst zu tun", meinte er grinsend

„He, verarscht du mich gerade?", hakte sie nach und sah ihn mit skeptischer Miene an

„Würde ich mir nie erlauben", meinte er todernst

„Wieso glaube ich dir nicht?"

„Weil du mich zu gut kennst, Katie-Darling", erwiderte er und sah sie mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen an

„Roger, du bist doof", meinte sie schließlich resigniert.

„Ja, aber du liebst mich trotzdem", war seine Erwiderung

„Ja, leider. Auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise schon. Das ist ja das Problem", seufzte sie.

Roger sah Katie noch einen Moment schmunzelnd an. Ein paar kurze Minuten fühlte er sich in sein letztes Hogwartsjahr zurückversetzt, in dem er mit Katie oft so rumgeblödelt hatte. Damals hatte er sie bei so einer Diskussion einfach mit einem Kuß zum schweigen gebracht, wenn ihm gerade danach war. Hier, im übervollen Pressesaal von Puddlemere United, hätte er gerade alles dafür gegeben, um genau das wieder zu tun. Aber er würde sich hüten. Schließlich wollte er nicht morgen auf den Titelseiten sämtlicher Zeitungen und Magazine im ganzen Land stehen. Larry würde glatt der Schlag treffen und Katie würde ihm später den Hals umdrehen. Aber diese ganze Situation zeigte, dass da noch immer dieses tiefe Vertrauen zwischen ihnen bestand und vielleicht würde er sie ja doch wieder zurückerobern können. Einen Versuch wäre es auf jeden Fall wert.

„Mr. Wood, woher nehmen Sie diese Sicherheit, mit der Sie behaupten, dass Sie und ihr Team übermorgen gewinnen werden? Sie können den guten Lauf, den die Falcons in letzter Zeit haben, ja schließlich auch nicht ignorieren"

„Das tue ich auch gar nicht. Die Falcons sind nicht umsonst Tabellenführer. Allerdings sind auch wir recht gut drauf, denn sonst wären wir ihnen nicht so dicht auf dem zweiten Platz auf den Fersen" Und mit einem Blick zu Flint rüber meinte er, „Außerdem weiß ich, wie der Falcon-Kapitän tickt. Ich weiß, dass er uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen will und seine Leute ziemlich am Rand der Legalität spielen lassen wird. Das ist schließlich seine Art, aber darauf sind wir vorbereitet, wie immer. Wir haben ja schließlich nicht umsonst die letzten zwei Begegnungen gewonnen"

„Diesmal nicht, Wood. Diesmal machen wir euch fertig. Wart's nur ab", knurrte Flint ihn an.

„Oho, jetzt wird's interessant. Sag bloß, du drohst mir, Flint?", hakte Oliver belustigt nach.

„Genau das. Nicht nur du weißt, wie ich ticke. Ich weiß auch wie du tickst, Wood. Dich habe ich in Hogwarts schon ein ums andere mal in die Tasche gesteckt und das wird hier nicht viel anders werden", knurrte Flint zurück.

„Ach ja? Also, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat mein Team in unserer letzten Hogwartsbegegnung verdient gewonnen und du bist heulend vom Feld gelaufen, Flint. Oder irre ich mich da?", schoss Oliver zurück

„Na jetzt wird's interessant", hörte Katie Roger neben sich flüstern.

„Du warst der, der geheult hat, Wood. Nicht ich. Aber ich sag dir eins: Dieses Spiel würdet ihr nicht noch einmal gewinnen", zischte Flint mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen.

„Ha. Glaubst du. Meine Leute stecken deine locker noch mal in die Tasche", winkte Oliver lässig ab.

„Beweise es", forderte Flint ihn auf

„Wie bitte?", hakte Oliver verdutzt nach

„Ich sagte, beweise es. Trommel deine Leute zusammen und beweise mir, dass die uns noch mal besiegen können", wiederholte Flint seine Aufforderung.

„Ganz sicher, Flint? Du willst wirklich riskieren, dass wir dir und deinen Leuten noch mal in den Hintern treten?" vergewisserte sich Oliver.

Im Raum war es jetzt so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Alle hatten begriffen, dass sich hier gerade eine große Sache ankündigte. Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint mit ihren alten Hogwartsteams gegeneinander wäre ein Riesenereignis. Es gab schließlich einige Gerüchte über die Zeit, als beide noch in ihren jeweiligen Hausteams spielten und sie alle würden sehr gerne mal so ein Spiel live erleben.

„Ich will eine Revanche, Wood. Ich will dich und deine Leute vom Feld kriechen sehen", antwortete Flint schließlich in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton.

„OK, einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn es die Originalteams von damals sind", stimmte Oliver einem Revanchespiel zu und ließ seinen Blick gelangweilt über die schweigende Menge im Saal schweifen, „Das heißt, die Spieler, die im Jahr 1993/94 gespielt haben. Und niemand sonst"

„Sicher. Hatte auch nie was anderes vor", stimmte Flint sofort zu

„Dann sag Bescheid, wenn du dein Team zusammen hast. Dann können wir klären, wann und wo wir spielen", antwortete Oliver und grinste ihn dann herablassend an, „Das heißt, falls du es überhaupt schaffst, dein Team zusammen zu bekommen. Es sitzt nicht zufällig noch einer von ihnen in Askaban, oder?"

„Hättest du wohl gerne, was?", fragte Flint durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Da muß ich dich aber leider enttäuschen, Wood. Meine Leute sind alle auf freiem Fuß und die werden alle zustimmen. Da kannst du sicher sein"

„Na dann ist ja alles bestens. Mein Team bekomme ich auch zusammen" meinte Oliver zufrieden, „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon zwei Zusagen bekommen, während wir hier diskutieren, Flint. Damit hätte ich mit mir schon das halbe Team zusammen. Und wie viele sind's bei dir?"

Marcus Flint sah Oliver einen kurzen Moment an, als würde er ihm liebend gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er von Logan Miller vom Tagespropheten daran gehindert wurde.

„Mr. Wood, ich denke, es geht nicht nur mir so, dass ich sehr gerne wüsste, von wem ihrer ehemaligen Teamkollegen Sie schon ein OK bekommen haben. Ich meine, wir alle wissen, das Ms. Johnson mit ihnen zusammen in Hogwarts gespielt hat, aber wer ist der oder die Zweite, von der oder dem sie schon eine Zusagen haben?"

Bei dieser Frage konnte Oliver nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein gewaltiges Grinsen über das Gesicht lief. Es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich gewundert, dass Angelina, die mit den übrigen Trainern etwas abseits stand, ihm sofort fast unmerklich zugenickt hatte. Was ihn allerdings etwas überrascht hatte, war, dass auch Katie ohne zu zögern genickt hatte, sobald er sie im Saal entdeckt und einen kurzen Blickkontakt zu ihr hergestellt hatte. Ihre Pressekollegen würden aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sie raus bekämen, dass ausgerechnet Katie Bell von Quidditch Monthly eine seiner ehemaligen Spielerinnen ist. Ihm würde es zugegebenermaßen einen Riesenspaß machen, sie auffliegen zu lassen. Aber sie war in all den Wochen immer fair ihm gegenüber gewesen, auch wenn sie andere Möglichkeiten gehabt hatte. Deshalb würde er ihr die Entscheidungen überlassen, ob sie sich outen wollte oder nicht.

„Es ist eine Sie. Soviel verrate ich ihnen, Logan. Aber um mehr zu erfahren, sollten Sie die Frage nach dem Namen dieser Person vielleicht besser allgemein in den Raum stellen. Den werde ich ihnen nämlich nicht verraten"

„Und warum nicht? Wir kriegen ihn ja doch raus"

„Weil es ihre Entscheidung ist, ob sie sich jetzt schon als eine meiner ehemaligen Spielerinnen outet oder nicht. Da mische ich mich nicht ein"

Aufgeregtes Getuschel wurde im Saal laut und so ziemlich jeder Reporter verrenkte sich den Hals um irgend etwas verdächtiges zu entdecken, was auf diese ominöse, zweite Spielerin aus Oliver Woods Hogwartsteam hinwies. Wer war es? Eine aus dem Sicherheitsteam, die am Rande des großen Pressesaals stand? Die Pressesprecherin von Puddlemere United? Vom Alter her könnte sie zur gleichen Zeit wie Oliver Wood in Hogwarts gewesen sein. Seine jetzige Teamkollegin Meenal Cummings kam nicht in Frage. Die war eindeutig zu jung und außerdem eine ehemalige Ravenclaw. Vielleicht die hübsche Rothaarige, die am Getränketisch stand? Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber es gab auch keine Gewissheit. Was wussten sie denn über dieses Mädchen? Nichts, um genau zu sein. Und das konnte alles oder wiederum nichts bedeuten.

„Und? Outest du dich?", flüsterte Roger neben Katie

„Würdest du es tun?", fragte sie zurück und ließ ihren Blick zu Oliver rüberschweifen, der gerade von David McFadden angesprochen wurde, allerdings nur kurz was dazu sagte, dann abwinkte und sich wieder der Pressemeute zuwandte. David McFadden lehnte sich mit zufriedener Miene zurück, während Oliver kurz zu Katie rübersah. „Oh, der genießt das richtig. Ich könnte ihm den Hals umdrehen"

„Kannst du ihm das voerübeln? Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hat er dich so richtig öffentlich in der Hand", erwiderte Roger

„Nicht mehr lange. Dem werde ich schon zeigen, was ich drauf habe", meinte Katie entschlossen.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Mr. Wood. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Hinweis, wenn sie schon nicht mit dem Namen rausrücken wollen?", hakte Logan Miller nach

„Was für ein Hinweis schwebt ihnen denn da vor? Ein Hinweis auf die Haarfarbe vielleicht?", erwiderte Oliver mit einem zufriedenen schmunzeln.

„Zum Beispiel", antwortete Logan Miller, „Noch lieber wäre uns vielleicht der Beruf, denn das würde es besser eingrenzen, aber mit der Haarfarbe würden wir uns auch schon zufrieden geben"

„Braun, etwa schulterlang", war Olivers Antwort und wieder wurden die Köpfe verrenkt.

Das Mädchen am Getränketisch fiel somit weg. Genau wie die Pressesprecherin, denn die war blond. Bei den Sicherheitsleuten gab es ein paar mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren. Allerdings auch bei den Reporterinnen.

Lange hielt diese Suche nach der richtigen allerdings nicht an, denn jetzt passierte etwas, womit keiner der Reporter in diesem Raum gerechnet hätte.

„Und der Beruf ist Reporterin. Nicht wahr Mr. Wood?"

Logan Miller fuhr mit dem Kopf rum, als er diese Stimme hörte, die er schon den ganzen Tag vermisst hatte. Katie stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lässig an eine Wand gelehnt da und sah Oliver Wood direkt in die Augen, was dieser breit grinsend erwiderte.

„Da haben Sie recht, Ms. Bell", gab er ohne Zögern zu.

„Moment. Sie wissen wer es ist, Katie?", fragte Logan Miller Katie jetzt direkt und Katie fand sich plötzlich der gesamten Pressemeute gegenüber wieder, die sie vollkommen verblüfft anstarrten und wohl nicht glauben konnten, dass diese Katie Bell ihnen schon wieder um eine Information voraus war.

‚Euch werden gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen', dachte Katie nur und wandte sich dann an Logan Miller.

„Ja Logan, ich weiß, wer sie ist", antwortete sie.

„Und wer?", hakte er nach

„Ich", sagte Katie schlicht und musste sich gewaltig zusammen reißen, als sie sah, wie ihren Kollegen allesamt die Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen drohten.

„Sie?", krächzte Logan Miller schließlich, nachdem er ein paar mal vergeblich angesetzt hatte zu sprechen und nur wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappte.

„Ja! Ich!", antwortete Katie

„OK, Sie wollen uns jetzt wirklich erzählen, dass Sie, Katie Bell, die Oliver Wood schon seit Wochen ständig herausfordert und ihn zu einem Interview bewegen will, mit eben diesem Oliver Wood in Hogwarts zusammen in einem Team gespielt haben?", setzte er an , um sicher zu gehen.

„Genau das", meinte Katie, „Ich habe ganze drei Jahre unter einem Kapitän Wood gespielt und es waren drei hammermäßig harte, aber auch gute Jahre"

„Also, um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich glaube davon kein Wort. Wenn Sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen gespielt haben, warum haben Sie dann nicht schon längst dieses Interview? Immerhin kennen Sie ihn im Gegensatz zu uns persönlich", mischte sich jetzt ein Reporter von Magical News ein.

Katie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Roger kam ihr zuvor.

„Das können sie ihr schon glauben. Ich kann's nämlich bezeugen. Genau wie Angelina Johnson und Marcus Flint da drüben. Katie hat mit Wood zusammen gespielt. Und sie war verdammt gut auf ihrer Position. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich habe nämlich zur gleichen Zeit im Ravenclawteam gespielt und bin oft genug an ihr gescheitert", erklärte er.

„Sie haben allen ernstes mit Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson in einem Team gespielt, Katie?". Logan Miller fielen immer noch fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, aber er schien ihr langsam Glauben zu schenken.

„Hab ich. Und außerdem mit Fred und George Wesley von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, Alicia Weasley, Fluglehrerin in Hogwarts und Harry Potter, den hier ja sicher alle kennen sollten", meinte sie mit einem letzten Blick zu ihren Kollegen und sah dann zu Oliver rüber.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hier wirklich outen würdest, Katie", meinte dieser schließlich.

„Warum nicht? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich hätte nicht den Mumm, mich meinen Kollegen zu stellen?", fragte sie zurück

„Also ich persönlich hätte es nicht getan", gab er offen zu. „Die werden dich gleich noch ziemlich auseinander nehmen"

„Mag sein, aber erst nehme ich dich auseinander", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Und was genau soll das heißen?", fragte er

„Das weißt du genau. Ich will dieses Interview und ich werde es bekommen. Das wissen wir beide. Die Frage ist nur, wann. Aber kriegen werde ich es", erwiderte sie

„Also da muß ich ihr jetzt mal recht geben, Wood. Auch wenn ich das nicht gerne tue", mischte sich Flint jetzt wieder ein, der die ganze Entwicklung der letzten Minuten nur interessiert verfolgt hatte. „Die Kleine hat einen Sturschädel wie Beton. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Die wird dich nicht eher in Ruhe lassen, als bis sie das Interview hat"

Oliver schoss Marcus Flint einen wütenden Blick zu und im Saal ruckten die Köpfe zwischen Katie, Oliver und Flint hin und her.

„Du weißt, dass er recht hat, Oliver", meinte Katie nur, ohne sich ihre Abneigung, dem Falcon-Kapitän gegenüber anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Oliver schließlich und ignorierte die überraschten Ausrufe der Reporter. „OK, Kats. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn wir dieses Spiel gewinnen, kannst du mich alles fragen, was du wissen willst. Aber dann lässt du jetzt den zweiten Teil von Susans Interview in deinem Schreibtisch. Einverstanden?"

„Ich kann alles fragen was ich will?", vergewisserte sich Katie sicherheitshalber noch mal. „Und du wirst auf alle Fragen antworten? Ehrlich antworten?"

„Ja", nickte Oliver. „Und ich hoffe einfach mal, dass du nicht zu intime Fragen stellen wirst"

„OK. Einverstanden", nickte jetzt auch Katie. „Und da ich ja die gesamte englische Presse als Zeugen hier habe, kann ja eigentlich gar nichts mehr schief gehen. Schade eigentlich. Der zweite Teil des Interviews war richtig gut"

„Das glaube ich dir auf's Wort", stöhnte Oliver daraufhin. „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich dem ganzen hier zustimme? Du lässt mir ja kaum eine andere Wahl. Irgendwie hättest du sicher einen Weg gefunden, diesen Teil zu drucken. Soviel steht fest"

Katie grinste ihn an und er grinste nach einem Moment etwas schief zurück. Die Federn der anderen Reporter kritzelten wie verrückt über das Pergament. Das war die Sensation des Tages. Oliver Wood hatte gegenüber Katie Bell kapituliert und würde ihr ein Interview geben. Und er hatte vor Zeugen zugesagt, dass er auf alle Fragen ehrlich antworten würde. Wenn das nicht ein Kracher war. Außerdem würde es mit größter Sicherheit zu einer Neuauflage des Hogwartsfinales von 1994 kommen. Oliver Wood gegen Marcus Flint mit ihren Hogwartsteams. Das war die Nachricht des Jahres.

„Ich würde dieses Susan-Carter-Interview noch nicht unbedingt vernichten, Bell. Immerhin kriegst du das Interview von Wood nur, wenn ihr gewinnt. Und der Weg führt über mich und meine Team. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es dir so leicht machen werde", ruinierte Flint Katies gute Laune nach diesem Sieg gegen Oliver kurzfristig. Allerdings kam ihr zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag jemand mit dem sprechen zuvor.

„Leicht werdet ihr es uns bestimmt nicht machen, Flint", schoss Angelina jetzt gegen ihn. „Aber wir werden es euch genauso wenig leicht machen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es den anderen geht, aber ich für meinen Teil freue mich gewaltig, dir noch mal in deinen fetten Arsch zu treten"

„Hätte es nicht besser sagen können", stimmte Katie ihr zu und hielt ihr einen erhobenen Daumen hin. „Zieh dich warm an, Flint. Wir machen euch fertig"

„Abwarten", zischte dieser nur.

„Deine eigenen Worte von vorhin schon vergessen, Flint? Katie hat einen ziemlichen Sturschädel und Angelina ein höllisches Temperament. Und ich weiß mit Gewissheit, dass die Weasleys dir liebend gerne ein paar Klatscher in die Flugbahn schießen würden", stichelte Oliver.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende als Sieger vom Feld geht, Wood. Sag Bescheid, wenn du dein Team zusammen hast. Dann können wir uns auf Ort und Datum einigen", war Flints Kommentar.

„Kein Problem. Bis zum Spiel übermorgen habe ich meine Zusagen", erwiderte Oliver.

„In Ordnung. Da das jetzt ja geklärt ist, ist diese Pressekonferenz beendet. Wir sehen sie alle übermorgen zum Spiel im Stadion wieder. Auf Wiedersehen", schnitt die Pressesprecherin von Puddlemere United nun allen weiteren Diskussionen das Wort ab.

Oliver nickte Katie noch einmal zu und verließ dann mit seinen Teamkameraden den Saal. Die Falcon-Spielern verließen den Saal durch eine andere Tür hinter dem Podium, auf dem die Spieler gesessen hatten und die Reporter nahmen die letzten Worte der Pressesprecherin als Startschuß. Sie alle wollten so schnell wie möglich in ihre Redaktionen, um diese Neuigkeiten in ihre nächste Ausgabe zu bekommen.

Zum Schluß blieben nur noch Katie, Roger, Alec und Joana als Pressevertreter übrig. Ihre zwei Kollegen kamen vom hinteren Teil des Saals auf Roger und Katie zu.

„OK, Roger. Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Woods Team dieses Revanchspiel gewinnt?", fragte Alec schließlich, sah dabei aber durchgehend Katie an.

„50/50 würde ich sagen", antwortete Roger, „Woods Team ist gut. Zumindest waren sie es damals. Und Flints Spieler sind brutal und hinterhältig. Da kann alles passieren"

„Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, was ich mir für das Spiel wünschen soll", meinte Alec. „Einerseits gönne ich Wood den Sieg. Andererseits hättest du dadurch gewonnen, Roger. Und das wurmt mich. Ich habe noch nie gegen dich verloren"

„Äh, kann mir mal jemand erklären, wovon ihr gerade redet?", hakte Katie nach, die nur Bahnhof verstand, als Roger in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Von unserer Wette", erklärte Joana

„Wette? Was für eine Wette?", fragte Katie verwirrt.

„Erklären wir dir in der Redaktion", winkte Joana ab und lief in Richtung Ausgang.

„OK, wenn du meinst", erwiderte Katie schulterzuckend und lief ihr hinterher.

Roger und Alec folgten den beiden. Roger immer noch lachend und Alec mit unschlüssiger Miene. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sich wünschen sollte. Roger hatte ihn ganz schön verladen. Wenn er wie Roger vorher gewusst hätte, dass Katie und Oliver Wood sich persönlich kennen, hätte er sich nie auf so eine Wette eingelassen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Und er würde ganz sicher nicht zum Spielverderber werden. Die Suppe würde er auslöffeln, wenn er sie sich schon selber eingebrockt hatte. Nun ja, Joana würde mitlöffeln, denn auch sie hatte sich ja darauf eingelassen. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Und noch hatte Woods Team ja nicht gewonnen. Was sagte Roger, wie die Chancen stehen? 50/50? Dann hatte er schließlich immer noch die Chance zu gewinnen.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, wer hätte das gedacht. So wie es aussieht, kann ich mir noch ein Weilchen länger über Susans zweiten Interviewteil Gedanken machen. Zumindest, was die textliche Umsetzung angeht, denn der Inhalt ist mir schon bekannt.

Jetzt gibt es erst mal die große Revanche. Was glaubt ihr, wer gewinnt? Kriegen die Slytherins wieder Prügel oder beißen diesmal die Gryffindors auf Granit? Bin gespannt auf eure Vermutungen. Wetten werden bis zum Anpfiff angenommen.

Und dann hätte ich da noch eine Frage in eigener Sache. Ich gebe mir immer ziemlich Mühe, ein Zitat zu finden, dass zu dem entsprechenden Kapitel passt und würde gerne von euch wissen, ob ich damit Erfolg habe. Ist nämlich gar nicht immer so leicht, obwohl ich ein Zitatebuch mit über 400 Seiten habe. Eure Meinungen würden mich ehrlich mal interessieren.

Und zum Schluß eine persönliche Nachricht an **KitKat1107: **Danke für deine Review. Ich hatte noch keine richtige Zeit, um über deine Frage nachzudenken, weil ich erst dies Kapitel fertig haben wollte. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht krum. Aber ich hole es jetzt nach und gebe dir dann Bescheid.


	12. 11 Kapitel Game Over

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix, da in meinem Ausweis nicht Joanne K. Rowling steht. Schade eigentlich!!!

**A/N: **Halli Hallo alle zusammen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen richtig schönen 1. Advent und fühlt euch nicht ganz so benebelt wie ich heute. Ich hatte nämlich gestern meine erste Weihnachtsfeier in diesem Jahr und die ist, wie es in unserem Verein üblich ist, wieder einmal ein wenig ausgeartet.

Aber sprechen wir nicht mehr davon. Ich habe hier wieder mal ein neues Kapitel für euch. Es ist nicht wirklich spektakulär, aber es musste sein, um den Trainingsplatz für das Old-Team der Gryffindors festzulegen und das Team wieder zu einem Team zu formieren.

Außerdem wäre es ganz nett, wenn ihr euch meinen Kommentar am Kapitelende durchlesen würdet, denn darin ist der Grund beschrieben, warum ich das Kapitel schon einen Tag nach dem posten des letzten Kapitels fertig hatte, aber es trotzdem nicht hochgeladen wurde. Ich hoffe, die, die es betrifft, nehmen es sich zu Herzen und die, die es nicht betrifft, nehmen mir die Verzögerung nicht übel. Um euch jetzt zu beruhigen: Vom nächsten Kapitel steht bisher nur 1/3. Also hat die Verzögerung bis zum nächsten Kapitel diesmal einen anderen Grund als bei der Verzögerung zu diesem.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

_Das Spiel ist das einzige, was Männer wirklich ernst nehmen. _

_Deshalb sind Spielregeln älter als alle Gesetze der Welt._

- _Peter Bamm -_

* * *

**11. Kapitel – Game Over**

Etwa eine Woche nach dem Spiel Puddlemere gegen die Falcons saßen Fred, George, Katie, Harry und Alicia in Alicias Büro in Hogwarts und kauten das Spiel noch mal von Anfang bis Ende durch.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie die Falcons damit durchkommen konnten", schimpfte Alicia vor sich hin und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Ich meine, die spielen so was von offensichtlich falsch und der Schiri bemerkt nichts? Wie soll denn das gehen? Dass man nicht alles sieht, ist okay, aber dass der nicht bemerkt hat, wie dieser Falcons-Jäger Meenal Cummings vorsätzlich vom Besen gestoßen hat, ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Das war schon kein Foul mehr, das war ein Mordversuch"

„Absolut", nickte Harry. „Meenal hat verdammt viel Glück gehabt. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Und mein Sturz ist damals ja noch von Dumbledore abgebremst worden. Meenal ist ungebremst aus fast 10 Metern aufgeschlagen"

„Sie kann von Glück reden, dass der Boden vom Regen vollkommen aufgeweicht war", meinte Fred, während ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er an das Geschehen beim letzten Quidditchspiel dachte. „Wenn er trocken oder gar gefroren gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich unter Garantie das Genick gebrochen"

„Da mag ich gar nicht dran denken", flüsterte Katie leise und nippte an ihrem Teebecher. „Ich verstehe nicht, dass das offiziell nur als Unfall gilt. Das gesamte Stadion hat doch gesehen, was wirklich passiert ist. Und der Schiri hat doch in ihre Richtung gesehen. Wie konnte Henderson mit diesem „Sorry, das war ein Versehen" durchkommen? Der sollte jetzt in Askaban schmoren. Aber nein, dieser Irre gibt fleißig Interviews in denen er sich als das eigentliche Opfer übler Nachrede darstellt. Wie kommt der damit bloß durch?"

„Mit harten, kalten Galleonen", meinte George missmutig.

„Meinst du?", erwiderte Alicia skeptisch.

„Hundertprozentig", antwortete George und Harry stimmte ihm zu.

„Die Falcons haben den Schiri bestochen. Sonst hätte der nie so gepfiffen. Da sehe ich ja selbst ohne Brille noch mehr als der. Und ohne das Ding bin ich blind wie ein Maulwurf"

„Und wenn sie ihn nicht bestochen haben, hatten sie ihn unterm Imperius. Soviel steht fest", meinte auch Fred.

„Nein, das wäre mir aufgefallen. Ich habe einige Leute gesehen, die unter dem Imperius standen und die benehmen sich anders", widersprach Harry

„Da gebe ich Harry recht", meinte Katie. „Wenn man unter dem Imperius steht, reagiert man anders. Dann ist man nicht so geschockt, wenn eine Spielerin fast zu Tode stürzt. Und das war der Schiri definitiv. Hätte er unter dem Imperius gestanden, wäre ihm alles um sich herum relativ gleichgültig gewesen. Das zumindest weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung"

Die anderen sahen sich betreten an. Sie hatten alle nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Katie in ihrem letzten Jahr Opfer des Imperiusfluchs geworden ist und infolgedessen monatelang im St.Mungos gewesen war. Sie hatte damals, genau wie Meenal jetzt, Glück gehabt, dass sie mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Im Allgemeinen waren sie überein gekommen, dieses Ereignis, wenn möglich, nicht zu erwähnen, was dazu führte, dass es fast vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten war. Aber eben nur fast, wie Freds unbedachte Bemerkung zeigte. Katie hatte dieses Erlebnis noch nicht wirklich überwunden und würde es wohl auch nie.

In Erinnerungen versunken starrte Katie in ihren Teebecher, bis sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Katie sah auf und sah direkt in Harrys Gesicht, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Denk einfach nicht mehr daran. Es ist damals gut ausgegangen. Das ist alles was zählt. Und du hättest eh nichts tun können, als der Imperiusfluch dich erst mal erwischt hatte. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist"

„Ich hätte dagegen ankämpfen müssen", meinte Katie leise

„Wer sagt das? Du warst eine noch nicht fertig ausgebildete Hexe im letzten Hogwartsjahr", protestierte Harry entschieden. „_Niemand_ konnte damals von dir verlangen, dass du erfolgreich gegen einen Imperiusfluch ankämpfst, Katie. Hörst du? Niemand! Nicht, wenn nicht mal hochrangige Ministeriumsangestellte es schaffen"

„_Du_ hast es in deinem vierten Jahr fast geschafft", war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte.

„_Ich_ bin auch was besonderes", war Harrys Kommentar darauf, woraufhin ihn alle mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Harry hatte jetzt allerdings ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sah sie alle nacheinander amüsiert an. Katie war die erste, die merkte, dass er das nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

„Idiot", knurrte sie lachend und boxte ihm halbherzig gegen den Oberarm. „Werde auf deine alten Tage bloß nicht doch noch arrogant, Potter"

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich schon nicht", beruhigte Harry sie lächelnd. „Ich wollte dich nur aus deinem Stimmungstief holen, was mir ja scheinbar auch gelungen ist. Und was die Sache mit dem Imperiusfluch in meinem vierten Jahr angeht: Da würde ich mir wünschen, dass es mir nicht fast gelungen wäre, ihn zu brechen. Ich habe mir nämlich nie wieder im Leben so schmerzhafte blaue Flecke am Schienbein eingefangen, wie damals, als ich halbherzig gegen die Tischkante gesprungen bin, statt oben drauf, wie ich es eigentlich sollte. Es hat eben auch seine Nachteile, wenn man es schafft"

Dabei setzte er so einen gequält komischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass die anderen einfach nicht anders konnten, als in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Ein paar Drittklässler, die in dem Moment gerade an der Bürotür ihrer Fluglehrerin vorbeiliefen, warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu, da sie Professor Weasley sonst nur als eine bodenständige, faire aber auch durchgreifende Lehrerin kannten, die nicht einfach so in heftiges Gelächter ausbrach. Diese ausgelassene Heiterkeit, die sie da hörten, passte irgendwie nicht zu der Alicia Weasley, die sie kannten.

Allerdings blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn kaum dass sie um die nächste Ecke gelaufen waren, klappte ihnen synchron die Kinnlade zu Boden. Ihre Verblüffung war zu verstehen, denn schließlich geschah es nicht alle Tage, dass Pudlemere-Jägercoach Angelina Johnson an einem gewöhnlichen Schultag durch die Gänge von Hogwarts maschierte. Und erst recht nicht, dass sie dabei nicht alleine war, sondern in Begleitung von _dem_ großen Starspieler der Liga: Puddlemere-Hüter und Mannschaftskapitän Oliver Wood. Die Verblüffung der Drittklässler wurde noch größer, als Angelina Johnson Oliver Wood plötzlich, und scheinbar ohne Vorwarnung, mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung einen nicht gerade unsanften Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf verpasste.

Durfte man das? Durfte man einen Quidditchprofi einfach so schlagen? Durfte man OLIVER WOOD einfach so schlagen? Nein, das fanden sie ganz und gar nicht. Und Wood schien da ganz ihrer Meinung zu sein.

„He! Wofür war das denn jetzt?", fuhr er Angelina an und rieb sich den Hinterkopf

„Ach komm schon, Wood. Bist du ´ne Memme oder was? Jetzt stell dich nicht so an" erwiderte Angelina und verdrehte genervt die Augen

„Das hat nichts mit Memme oder nicht zu tun, _Johnson_" , widersprach er, verstellte ihr den Weg und betonte ihren Nachnamen extra deutlich, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen war, dass sie aus reiner Gewohnheit beim diskutieren wieder in die alte Art zurückgefallen war, ihn mit dem Nachnamen anzureden. „Das hat was damit zu tun, dass du mich völlig ohne Grund tätlich angreifst. Das ist nicht besonders fair. Findest du nicht auch?"

„Ohne Grund. Pah!", erwiderte Angelina, konnte sich aber ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. „Und was die Sache mit der Fairness betrifft: Da bist du auch nicht gerade ein Heiliger, mein Lieber"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wovon ich spreche"

„Klär mich auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung", spielte er weiterhin den Ahnungslosen, obwohl sie beide genau wussten, was Angelina meinte. Oliver wollte sie lediglich dazu bringen, es laut auszusprechen, um ihr dann einen langen Vortrag über die Ernsthaftigkeit von Quidditch und die Notwendigkeit von mindestens 6 Trainigseinheiten pro Woche, davon mindestens 2 am frühen Morgen, zu halten, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er damit anfing.

„Willst du das wirklich?", hakte Angelina nach, denn sie hatte jetzt, im Gegensatz zu Oliver, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, die Schülergruppe bemerkt, die sie und Oliver vollkommen verdattert ansah.

„Ich bitte darum", antwortete Oliver im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich habe nämlich wirklich keine Ahnung, wann ich mal nicht fair gewesen bin. Ich bin die Fairness in Person"

„Ja, außer, wenn du dein Team um 4 Uhr morgens auf's Feld jagst oder wenn es hagelt, stürmt und schneit und du meinst, dass es eine super Abhärtung wäre, bei so einem Wetter um den See zu joggen und danach zu meckern, wenn das halbe Team mit Lungenentzündung im Krankenflügel liegt oder wenn du uns nervst, indem du uns Taktiken und Spielzüge theoretisch abfragst, egal ob man gerade auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst, zum Essen oder zum Klo ist oder wenn...", zählte sie auf und wurde kurz darauf von Oliver unterbrochen.

„Na, das hatte auch alles seinen Sinn", verteidigte er sich sofort. „Wenn ich euch nicht hart rangenommen hätte, wärt ihr nicht zu einem der besten Teams geworden, das Hogwarts je hatte. Und außerdem ist es statistische bewiesen, das Trainingseinheiten, die zwischen 3 und 5 Uhr morgens beginnen..."

Oliver hatte sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden in einen Rausche gesprochen und redete gestenreich auf Angelina ein. Diese hatte sich, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit, mit verschränkten Armen seitlich an die Wand gelehnt und sah ihn verschmitzt an. Ab und zu wanderte ihr Blick zu den Schülern rüber, deren Kinnladen noch weiter gen Boden rutschten, was Angelina nicht wirklich verwunderte. Immerhin lernten sie hier live und in Farbe den wahren Oliver Wood kennen. Nicht den, zu dem ihn die Presse machte. Der Superstar, der die Presse meidet, wie ein Vampir das Sonnenlicht; den beherrschten, immer auf seine Worte achtenden Quidditchprofi, der lieber zuwenig als zuviel sagt.

Nein, hier sahen sie einen Oliver Wood, der mit Leidenschaft und Temperament seine Einstellung vertrat und den es nicht im geringsten zu stören schien, mit welchen Worten er dies tat. Hier sahen sie den Oliver Wood, der Quidditch nicht nur spielt, sondern lebt. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Mit jedem einzelnen Atemzug. Mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Sei es positiv oder negativ. Hier sahen sie den echten Oliver Wood. Die Privatperson und nicht den Quidditch-Superstar.

„...und außerdem hat Gallatea Gamberton schon 1638 stichhaltig bewiesen, dass...sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", unterbrach sich Oliver mitten in seinem Monolog und sah Angelina verärgert an, da sie ihm scheinbar gar nicht recht zuhörte.

„Ich frage mich gerade, wie lange es wohl dauern mag, bis dein Ruf als schweigsamer, beherrschter Quidditchprofi wohl im Eimer ist", meinte sie nachdenklich

„Was?", erwiderte Oliver jetzt leicht verwundert

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, deutete Angelina jedoch nur auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Langsam drehte Oliver sich um und schloß gleich darauf resigniert die Augen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte er, als er die Schüler bemerkte, die ihn jetzt alle mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung, Neugier und Irritation ansahen.

„Ist es aber", antwortete Angelina vergnügt

„Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass die da stehen, oder?", hakte er nach und sah sie dabei an. „Deshalb bist du so schnell auf mein Spiel eingegangen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du gibst sonst nicht so schnell nach"

„Stimmt, das tue ich nicht", gab Angelina ihm recht. „Aber ich glaube, jetzt sollten wir schleunigst hier verschwinden, bevor der Unterricht zu Ende ist und es hier von kleinen Oliver-Wood-Fans nur so wimmelt"

„Nanana, Miss Johnson", meinte Oliver und warf den Drittklässlern ein breites Grinsen zu. „Zufällig liebe ich meine Fans. Ohne die wäre ich schließlich nicht der, der ich bin"

Angelina warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Allerdings hast du recht. Fans in Maßen sind gut. In Massen jedoch...", hängte er schnell an und ließ den letzten Satz unbeendet .

Dafür lief er aber auf dem Weg zu Alicias Bürotür ein wenig schneller, woraufhin Angelina ihrerseits ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte und nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Sie nickte den Schülern noch einmal zu und lief dann hinter Oliver her. Wohl wissend, dass sich die Kunde ihrer Anwesenheit bis zum Abendessen, dass in einer knappen Stunde begann, wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet haben würde.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war in Alicias Büro eine heftige Diskussion darum entbrannt, ob und wie man die Slytherins im Revanchespiel für das unfaire Spiel ihres Kapitäns und dessen Profiteam gegen Puddlemere bestrafen sollte. Alicia hatte dabei keinen guten Stand, denn sie war als einzige völlig dagegen, während Fred, George und Katie eindeutig dafür waren. Harry war leicht unentschlossen. Er billigte das Verhalten der Falcons zwar auch nicht, allerdings war dies eine Revanche zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und kein Rachefeldzug für Meenal gegen den Falcons-Kapitän. Wenn es sich allerdings ergab, dass man Flint während des Spiels legal (etwa getarnt als Sturzflug nach dem Schnatz) was heimzahlen konnte, wäre er der letzte, der sich zurückhalten würde.

„Jetzt reicht's", brauste Alicia auf und schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch. „Wir spielen hier ein Revanchespiel gegen die Slytherins und sollten besser aufpassen, dass es uns nicht ähnlich ergeht, wie Meenal Cummings. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Spiel nicht besonders viel mit dem von damals zu tun haben wird. Dies hier wird verdammt viel härter. Wir sollten dabei einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und uns nicht von Rachegedanken leiten lassen"

„Gut gebrüllt, Spinnet. Wußte gar nicht, dass du dich so durchsetzen kannst. Warum hast du das früher nicht häufiger gemacht?"

„Waahh!", meinte Alicia erschrocken, als sie so plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurde, nur um ihm gleich darauf einen gut gezielten Schlag zu verpassen. „Wag es ja nicht noch mal, mich so zu erschrecken, Oliver Wood"

„Was dann?", grinste Oliver und sah sie herausfordernd an. Einen Moment lang sah Alicia so aus, als ob sie eine gute Erwiderung hätte, schluckte diese aber im letzten Moment runter. „Was? Keine Antwort? Wie kommt's? Gerade warst du noch viel redseliger"

„Ich wäre auch noch viel redseliger, wenn ich nicht zugesagt hätte, wieder für dich zu spielen", erwiderte Alicia jedoch. „Ich mag ja vieles sein, Oliver, aber ich bin nicht so dämlich, meinen Kapitän zu provozieren. Da ziehe ich nämlich auf lange Sicht gesehen den kürzeren"

„WOW! Da hätte ich jetzt so schnell nicht dran gedacht", gab Katie baff zu und auch Fred und George sahen leicht konfus aus. Oliver aber grinste noch breiter.

„Dann hättest du wohl auf Alicias wunderbar blankgeputzten Büroboden Strafliegestütze machen müssen, Katie", erwiderte Oliver gut gelaunt.

Daraufhin brach die versammelte Truppe in gequältes Stöhnen und synchronem Augenverdrehen aus.

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Wood", drohte Katie. „Sonst kann es ganz schnell sein, dass du am Tag der Tage ohne Team dastehst"

„Glaube ich nicht, Bell", schoss Oliver zurück. „Du wirst eher höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass die alle zum Spiel kommen"

„Ach, und wieso?"

„Weil du ein Interview von mir willst, dass du nur bekommst, wenn wir als Team die Slytherins besiegen"

„Punkt für den Käpt'n", meinte Fred gut gelaunt und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ich hasse dich", flüsterte Katie Oliver so leise zu, dass nur er es hören konnte

„Ach wirklich?", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und schmunzelte

„Wirklich", zischte sie ihm mit finsterem Blick zu

„Glaub ich nicht", war seine Antwort

„Kannst du aber ruhig", antwortete sie

„Na, dann habe ich mir wohl nur eingebildet, dass du den Kuss vor knapp einem Monat erwidert hast", flüsterte er schulterzuckend

„He, ihr Zwei. Hört auf mit der Geheimniskrämerei. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun", unterbrach Fred ihre leise Diskussion.

Zufrieden vor sich hinschmunzelnd wandte Oliver sich wieder den anderen zu, während Katie bemerkte, dass sie bei seinem letzten Satz leicht rot angelaufen war. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Angelinas fragenden Blick, der zwischen ihr und Oliver hin und herging.

‚_Was war das?', _fragte Angelina stumm

‚_Gar nichts', _antwortete Katie genauso stumm

Angelina warf ihr daraufhin allerdings einen mehr als skeptischen Blick zu, den Katie finster erwiderte. Minutenlang fochten sie einen stummen Kampf aus, bis...

„Ist das für euch auch okay? Katie? Angelina?"

„Huh? Was?", zuckte Katie erschrocken zusammen, als Oliver sie plötzlich so direkt ansprach.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er von ihr wollte, da sie der Unterhaltung in den letzten Minuten nicht wirklich gefolgt war, sondern eher auf stummen Weg versucht hatte, Angelina davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen ihr und Oliver nichts lief. Scheinbar nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, wenn man in Angelinas grinsendes Gesicht sah.

„Habt ihr zwei eigentlich irgendwas von dem mitbekommen, was wir gerade besprochen haben?", fragte Oliver und sah zwischen zwei seiner drei Jägerinnen hin und her, die ihn jetzt beide schuldbewusst ansahen

„Sorry, Käpt'n. Ich war irgendwie abgelenkt", entschuldigte Katie sich. „Worum ging's denn?"

„Darum, wann wir trainieren. Wir sind im Augenblick bei Montags ab 17 Uhr, Mittwochs ab 19 Uhr und Samstags ab 10 Uhr. Klappt das bei euch auch?", fragte Oliver

„Mittwochs und Samstags ist okay, falls Larry nicht spontan eine seiner idiotischen Ideen hat", meinte Katie. „Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir Montags erst ab 18 Uhr trainieren würden. Wir haben um 15 Uhr unsere wöchentliche Redaktionskonferenz und die ist selten kürzer als zwei Stunden"

„Gut", nickte Oliver. „Montags dann ab 18 Uhr. Alles andere bleibt wie gehabt. Ist das okay für dich, Angelina?"

„Yep", meinte Angelina knapp und nickte. „Kein Thema. Wenn's bei dir klappt, klappt's bei mir auch. Schließlich haben wir denselben Arbeitgeber"

„Allerdings. Jetzt sollten wir nur noch klären, wo wir trainieren", fuhr Oliver fort

„Das dürfte doch kein Problem sein", meinte George. „Wozu haben wir denn zwei Puddlemere-Leute im Team. Ihr könnt da doch bestimmt was drehen, damit wir bei euch im Stadion trainieren dürfen"

„Das meine ich aber auch", meinte Fred

„Da haben die zwei eigentlich recht, Oliver", meinte Angelina. „Wir kriegen sicher die nötigen Zustimmungen von der Führungsetage"

„Ja, das schon, aber...", antwortete Oliver nachdenklich und sah etwas unsicher zu Katie rüber

„Aber was?", hakte Katie nach. „Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?"

„Ich schätze, Oliver will nicht, dass die Presse zu früh bemerkt, was genau wir trainieren und wie wir in Form sind", antwortete Harry an Olivers Stelle, der ihm bestätigend zunickte

„So ungefähr, ja"

„Tja, da kann ich leider nichts machen. Ich kann zwar dafür sorgen, dass QM sich zurückhält, aber auf den Rest der Presse habe ich keinen Einfluss", erwiderte Katie. „Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, wenn ihr ein Presseverbot über das Stadion verhängt"

„Mit welcher Begründung? Du weiß genau, dass das nicht so einfach geht", antwortete Oliver. „Laut Gesetz hat die Presse ein Recht auf Zutritt zu den Stadien an insgesamt 15 Stunden in der Woche"

„Und diese 15 Stunden kollidieren im Fall Puddlemere mit unseren Trainingszeiten", seufzte Angelina, die gerade das Dilemma erkannt hatte

„Stimmt genau", nickte Oliver. „Also? Wo trainieren wir, ohne das die Presse zu früh zuviel erfährt?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie es hier täten?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür her

Ruckartig fuhren 7 Köpfe zur Tür rum, wo Professor McGonagall mit einem leichten Lächeln stand. Die Tatsache, dass sie lächelte, wirkte auf Fred und George so verstörend, dass sie vor Schreck aus einem der bequemen Sessel fielen, die zu Alicias gemütlicher Sitzgruppe gehörten.

„Wow. Das ist unheimlich", flüsterte George vollkommen fasziniert

„Was? Dass ich ihnen angeboten habe, hier zu trainieren, Mr Weasley?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah ihn amüsiert an, als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte

„Nein", antwortete stattdessen Fred, weil George immer noch stumm und mit offenem Mund zu seine ehemalige Haus- und Verwandlungslehrerin hochsah. „Eher die Tatsache, dass sie lächeln können, Professor"

„Nun, wenn sie mir nur einmal in ihrem Leben einen Grund gegeben hätten, zu lächeln, hätten sie es schon viel früher herausbekommen, Mr. Weasley. Aber sie und ihr Bruder haben es ja vorgezogen, mir ständig Ärger zu bereiten", schmunzelte Professor McGonagall jetzt. „Sie hätten sich viel mehr von dem Benehmen von Ms. Bell abgucken sollen. Die weiß nämlich schon lange, dass ich auch lächeln kann"

„So? Weiß sie das?", meinte George und sah finster zu Katie rüber, die sich gerade so heftig an ihrem Tee verschluckt hatte, dass Alicia und Oliver ihr von beiden Seiten auf den Rücken klopften, um zu verhindern, dass sie ungesund blau anlief

„Das weiß sie", nickte seine ehemalige Lehrerin. „Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Zumindest habe ich das gerade ernst gemeint. Sie können gerne das Hogwarts-Stadion für ihr Training benutzen"

„Vielen Dank", meinte Oliver daraufhin, während er Katie immer noch regelmäßig auf den Rücken klopfte. „Das werden wir dann wohl tun. Danke, Professor"

„Minerva. Für sie alle", widersprach ihm Professor McGonagall und jetzt sahen nicht nur Fred und George verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Alle, außer Harry und Alicia, die ihre Direktorin schon seit Schuljahresbeginn beim Vornamen nannten, sahen verwirrt drein. „Ach, jetzt kommen sie schon. Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr ihre Lehrerin. Da ist es nur recht, wenn wir diese starren Höflichkeiten weglassen"

„Aber das ist es nicht, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin. Es schwirrt das Gerücht durch Hogwarts, dass Angelina Johnson und Oliver Wood in Hogwarts sind und da wollte ich mal wissen, ob dem wirklich so ist. Und da bei Harry im Büro niemand war, dachte ich mir schon fast, dass ich sie hier finde. Ich habe auch geklopft, aber sie waren wohl so vertieft, dass sie es nicht gehört haben", meinte Minerva jetzt mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Alicia rüber, die jedoch lässig abwinkte. „Dass sie allerdings alle hier sein würden, hatte ich nicht gedacht. Aber es freut mich. Nun ja, wie auch immer. Ich wollte sie nur einladen, bei uns zu Abend zu essen, wenn sie schon mal da sind. Am Lehrertisch findet sich sicher Platz für jeden"

„HA!", kam es so laut von Fred, dass Minerva einen erschrockenen Satz in die Luft machte und ihn finster anstarrte. „'Tschuldigung Prof- Minerva. Übrigens, das Gesicht, dass sie jetzt gerade machen, ist mir wesentlich bekannter"

„Und deshalb meinen sie, dass sie mich so unverhofft anbrüllen können, Fred?", fuhr sie ihn streng an

„Nein, das würde er nie denken", antwortete George todernst, merkte allerdings, dass Minerva McGonagall ihm kein Wort glaubte. Wie auch, wenn er es selbst ebenfalls nicht glaubte. „Ich denke, er meint eher, dass er noch nie am Lehrertisch gesessen hat und die Aussicht von dort gerne mal genießen möchte. Ich übrigens auch"

„Genauso ist es", nickte Fred hochzufrieden mit George's Antwort

„Na dann, ...", antwortete Minerva etwas beschwichtigter, warf den beiden aber doch noch einen letzten warnenden Blick zu und öffnete die Tür, während alle anderen aufstanden, um ihr zu folgen, da sie tatsächlich alle recht hungrig waren.

Als sie hinter Minerva McGonagall durch die Gänge von Hogwarts liefen, die jetzt wie ausgestorben dalagen, da alle beim Abendessen waren, sah Oliver Angelina leicht zweifelnd an.

„Glaubst du, dass das hier so eine gute Idee war?", fragte er sie

„Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle?", hakte sie nach, woraufhin er nickte. „Naja, ich schätze mal, dass du das ein oder andere Autogramm geben müssen wirst. Aber wenn es zu chaotisch wird, greift die McGonagall schon durch. Keine Sorge"

„Minerva", meinte er schmunzelnd

„Was?", meinte sie verdutzt

„Minerva", wiederholte er. „Sie sagte vorhin, wir sollen sie Minerva nennen"

„Daran...", antwortete Angelina seufzend. „...werde ich mich bestimmt nicht so schnell gewöhnen"

* * *

In der Großen Halle war an diesem Abend die Hölle los. Alle, ob Quidditchfans oder nicht, wussten inzwischen von dem Revanchespiel zwischen den Hogwarts-Teams von Puddlemere-Kapitän Wood und Falcons-Kapitän Flint, da so ziemlich alle die neuste Ausgabe von QM besaßen, in der diesmal Alec als großer Wortführer über die Ereignisse der letzten Woche berichtet hatte. Alle hatten sich inzwischen über das Spiel und die Saison von damals informiert und wussten daher, dass es ein großes Spiel war, dass bald wiederholt werden würde und alle wollten gerne dabei sein, wenn es stattfand. Wetten wurden geschlossen und diejenigen, die mit ehemaligen Spielern dieser Teams privat Kontakt hatten, waren in diesen Tagen kaum alleine anzutreffen. Meist waren das die Slytherin-Schüler, aber auch Melanie und Susanna Bell gehörten dazu. Es herrschte eine vibrierende Spannung in Hogwarts, die kaum jemand ignorieren konnte.

All das war aber nichts zu dem, was sich ab dem Moment abspielte, als die Schüler bemerkten, wer da hinter ihren drei Professoren die Große Halle betrat. Vor allem die Anwesenheit von Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson in Hogwarts, über die ja schon gemunkelt wurde, wurde jetzt bestätigt. Aber auch die anderen drei kannten sie alle nur zu gut.

Fred und George Weasleys Produkte mochten zwar samt und sonders auf Filchs Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände stehen, aber das hielt die meisten nicht davon ab, ihr Taschengeld haufenweise in den Laden der Weasleys zu tragen. Die Neuigkeit, dass es neuerdings auch in Hogsmeade eine Filiale der Weasleys gab, wurde mit gewaltigen Jubelstürmen aufgenommen. Die heulende Hütte glich an ihrem Eröffnungstag einem Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch, so übervoll war sie gewesen. Fred und George hatten an diesem Tag den Umsatz ihres Lebens gemacht.

Und auch Katie Bell war seit Schuljahresbeginn allen ein Begriff. Quidditch Monthly war innerhalb von ein paar Wochen in Hogwarts an die Spitze der beliebtesten Zeitschriften geschossen. Alle verfolgten begeistert den Kleinkrieg zwischen ihr und Oliver Wood und sie hatten sich alle schon oft gefragt, woher diese so harmlos wirkende Reporterin die Sicherheit nahm, dass sie Oliver Wood knacken würde. Und vor allem, woher sie ihre Informationen hatte, die Oliver Wood immer wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen drohten. Jetzt wussten sie es.

Obwohl Professor McGonagall ihnen angeboten hatte, am Lehrertisch zu sitzen, hatten sich Katie und Angelina zu Katies Schwestern an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt. Einige ihrer Teamkameraden saßen bei den Bell-Schwestern und nutzten die Gelegenheit, Angelina und vor allem Katie Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

„OK, wer hat Recht?", meinte Gryffindor-Kapitän Chase Baldwin gerade. „Professor Potter oder Professor Weasley?"

Doch statt zu antworten sahen Angelina und Katie sich nur einen Moment lang verdutzt an und prusteten dann lauthals los, was ihnen mehr als nur ein paar verwirrte Blicke einbrachte.

„Was ist denn? Das war doch nur eine ganz harmlose Frage?", verteidigte sich Chase, der wie alle anderen auch nicht so recht begreifen konnte, was diesen Lachanfall ausgelöst hatte.

„Entschuldige", kicherte Angelina und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen. „Du hast ja Recht. Allerdings ist deine Frage nicht gerade sehr präzise. Meinst du nicht auch? Wer hat womit Recht"

„Häh? Ach so, stimmt ja", meinte Chase etwas irritiert, bevor er merkte, dass die beiden Frauen am Gryffindortisch ja gar nicht wissen konnten, worüber sie gerade diskutiert hatten, als sie die Große Halle betreten hatten. „Ich meine, hat Professor Weasley Recht, wenn sie behauptet, Oliver Wood wäre ein tyrannischer Sklaventreiber gewesen oder hat Professor Potter Recht, wenn er meint, dass Oliver Wood eigentlich ein verdammt guter Kapitän war?"

Jetzt lachten Angelina und Katie so lauthals auf, dass sich alle Köpfe in der Großen Halle sich zu ihnen rumwandten.

„Was, zum gammeligen Flubberwurm noch mal, ist denn bitte schön so lustig?", fuhr Melanie Bell ihre große Schwester jetzt an, da keiner außer Angelina und Katie den Witz an dieser ernstgemeinten Frage erkennen konnte.

„Hahahah...Sorry", prustete Katie und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen. „Aber jedes Mal, wenn ihr _Professor Weasley _sagt, setzt was bei mir aus...hahahah..."

„Wem sagst du das...hahahahah...?", lachte auch Angelina

„Verstehe ich nicht? Warum? Was soll daran so lustig sein", meinte Linda, die auf der linken Seite von Angelina saß.

„Naja", versuchte Angelina jetzt zu erklären und bemühte sich, Katie nicht anzusehen, die ihr gegenübersaß und immer noch unterdrückt vor sich hingluckste, da es sonst mit ihrer Beherrschung wieder vorbei gewesen wäre. „Bei _Weasley_ denke ich nicht wirklich sofort an Alicia, sondern eher an Fred und George. Und in dem Zusammenhang passt _Professor Weasley_ ungefähr so gut, wie Snape und Shampoo"

„Oder Professor Flitwick und Riese", fügte Katie hinzu, als sie die immer noch verwirrten Gesichter um sich herum sah, die mit dem Vergleich zwischen Snape und Shampoo nicht wirklich viel anfangen konnten, da die wenigsten noch wussten, wer Snape war, nachdem er in Katies letztem Schuljahr endgültig als Todesser aufgeflogen war.

Einen Moment war es still am Tisch, während die Schüler zwischen Katie und Angelina am Gryffindortisch und Professor Flitwick am Lehrertisch hin und hersahen, der zufällig gerade neben Hagrid seinen Platz hatte. Dann kam von Laura, die Chase gegenübersaß, ein unterdrücktes Kichern, mit dem sie nach und nach Linda, Susanna und Melanie ansteckte, bis sie sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten und in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Chase, Cord, Katie und Angelina fielen gleich darauf ein und ernteten ein resigniertes kopfschütteln von den anderen Schülern in der Großen Halle, die immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen waren, was die Gruppe so amüsierte. Stattdessen wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder den Besuchern am Lehrertisch zu.

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, versuchte Chase zum dritten Mal, seine Frage beantwortet zu kriegen.

„Also? Wer hat jetzt Recht?"

„Tja, das ist so eine Sache", meinte Angelina nachdenklich. „Was meinst du, Katie?"

„Schwer zu sagen", antwortete diese und kaute nachdenklich an ihrem Hähnchenschenkel rum. „Aber warte mal. Ich habe da ne Idee"

„Ach ja?", fragte Angelina und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an

„Ja", nickte Katie und brüllte dann los. „HE! WOOD"

Schlagartig hatte sie wieder die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Großen Halle. Am Lehrertisch drehte sich Oliver zu ihr um, der gerade mit Professor Sinistra in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

„WAS IST LOS, BELL?", brüllte er zurück, als er sah, wer da was von ihm wollte

„BIST DU EHER EIN TYRANNISCHER SKLAVENTREIBER ODER EIN VERDAMMT GUTER KAPITÄN?"

„WAS?"

„NICHT ‚WAS', WOOD. BEANTWORTE MIR LIEBR DIE FRAGE"

„WER WILL DAS DENN WISSEN? DIE REPORTERIN ODER DIE TEAMKAMERADIN?"

In der Großen Halle war es still geworden. Jeder starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Hier wurden sie gerade Augenzeuge einer Bell-Wood-Debatte. Etwas, was sie alle gerne einmal erleben wollten, seit sie von dem Rededuell der beiden bei der Pressekonferenz zum Saisonbeginn gehört hatten. Und jetzt wurde dieser Wunsch so vollkommen unerwartet erfüllt. Das war wie ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„WEDER NOCH"

„WAS? WER DENN DANN?"

„DEIN NACHFOLGER IM KAPITÄNSAMT UND DER REST VOM TEAM"

„WARUM WOLLEN DIE DAS WISSEN?"

„WEIL SIE WISSEN WOLLEN, OB PROFESSOR POTTER ODER PROFESSOR WEASLEY RECHT HAT"

„WAS? WER VON DENEN HAT BEHAUPTET, DASS ICH EIN TYRANNISCHER SKLAVENTREIBER BIN?"

„GLAUBST DU ERNSTHAFT, DAS VERATE ICH DIR?"

„JA"

„WARUM?"

„WEIL DU DEINEN KAPITÄN LIEBER NICHT VERÄRGERN WILLST, BELL"

„... "

„..."

„DAS WAGST DU NICHT"

„OH DOCH. ALSO?"

„VERGISS ES. ERST ANTWORTEST DU"

„ICH BIN EIN VERDAMMT GUTER KAPITÄN. ALSO WER BEHAUPTET VON MIR..."

„VERGISS ES"

„WAS?"

„DU WIEDERHOLST DICH"

„ICH WILL NUR EINE ANTWORT ODER DU MACHST DEINE STRAFLIEGESTÜTZE"

„HA! DIE MACH ICH NUR WENN DU DEINE AUCH MACHST"

„WAS?"

„WOOD DAS WIRD LANGSAM LANGWEILIG"

„WARUM SOLLTE ICH DAS TUN?"

„WEIL DU HEUTE ZU SPÄT ZUM TEAMMEETING GEKOMMEN BIST"

„..."

„WAS IST LOS? PLÖTZLICH STUMM GEWORDEN?"

„ARGH! ICH HASSE DICH"

„ICH GLAUBE DIR KEIN WORT"

„SOLLTEST DU ABER BELL! SOLLTEST DU ABER"

„..."

„HA! WER IST JETZT STUMM?"

„WAS?"

„PLÖTZLICH KEINE IDEE, WIE DU KONTERN KANNST, OHNE DICH SELBER IN DIE ECKE ZU MANÖVRIEREN, BELL?"

„DU BIST EIN IDIOT"

„UND DAFÜR GIBT ES NOCHMAL STRAFE WEGEN KAPITÄNSBELEIDIGUNG"

„HMPF!"

„DAS ZÄHL ICH JETZ MAL NICHT MIT"

Grinsend sah Oliver zu Katie rüber, die ihm todesmutig die Zunge rausstreckte, was das gesamte Gryffindor-Old-Team zum lachen brachte, während in der Großen Halle hörbar nach Luft geschnappt wurde. Durfte man einem Oliver Wood einfach so die Zunge rausstrecken? Durfte man das? Scheinbar schon, wenn man Katie Bell hieß. Aber auch nur dann. Zumindest dachten das ein paar. Der Rest sah Katie immer noch entgeistert oder finster an.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", meinte Katie jedoch vollkommen unbeeindruckt und sah Chase unverwandt an

„Äääähhhh! Naja,...nicht wirklich", antwortete dieser dann wahrheitsgemäß

„Dann geht's dir nicht besser als uns", meinte Angelina und kaute jetzt ebenfalls an einem Hähnchenschenkel. „Wood ist nicht gerade das, was man...naja...den umgänglichen Kerl von nebenan nenne kann. Zumindest nicht, solange es um Quidditch geht. Da setzt sein Hirn manchmal komplett aus. Aber komischerweise funktionieren seine Ideen meistens. Immer vorausgesetzt, wir verstehen, was er eigentlich von uns will"

„Ja, meistens", grummelte Katie. „Wenn ich da aber so an seine „Kanonenkugeltaktik" zurückdenke, könnte ich ihn immer noch würgen"

Angelina grinste verschmitzt, als sie ebenfalls an Olivers wohl verrückteste Taktik dachte, die aus zwei Jägern bestand, die einen dritten Jäger mitsamt Quaffle durch einen der Torringe schleuderten, um ihn dann auf der anderen Seite wieder aufzufangen. Da Katie die kleinste der drei Jägerinnen war, wurde sie kurzerhand zur lebenden Kanonenkugel erklärt, was darin endete, das sie nach einem Wurf schließlich kopfüber, ohne Besen und nur noch geradeso an einem Knöchel Halt findend am höchsten Torring baumelte und Oliver aus Leibeskräften alle möglichen Verwünschungen entgegen brüllte.

Oliver hatte vollkommen baff nur auf seinem Besen gesessen und zu ihr rüber gesehen. Ob es daran lag, dass er verwundert war, dass seine irre Taktik erfolgreich gewesen war oder ob er einfach nur geplättet von Katies Vokabular war, mit dem sie sogar den Weasley-Twins die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, wusste bis heute keiner. Der Rest vom Team hatte ebenfalls nur verwirrt zu ihr rüber gesehen. Alicia und Angelina schwebten verdutzt an der Stelle hinter den Ringen, wo sie Katie theoretisch wieder hätten auffangen müssen, wenn sie glatt durchgekommen wäre, Fred und George hatten sich nach der ersten Schrecksekunde nach Katies Ausbruch hemmungslos lachend in den Armen gelegen und Harry war etwa 5 Meter über ihnen mit einer Notbremsung stehen geblieben und hörte Katies Verbalexplosion mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Erschrecken an.

Was dann genau geschah, wusste später niemand mehr so genau zu sagen. Ob Katie einfach nur endgültig den Halt verlor oder ob der Klatscher der unvermutet von rechts kam sie doch irgendwie erwischt hatte, war nicht herauszufinden. Zumindest hörte Katies Gebrüll in dem Moment auf, als sie mit einem markerschütternden Schrei urplötzlich kopfüber in die Tiefe raste; den Quaffle fest umklammert und kein Besen weit und breit. Entsetzt sahen ihre Teamkollegen zu, wie sie immer tiefer fiel, bis schließlich Harry, der am weitesten entfernt von ihr war, als erster reagierte und seinen Feuerblitz im Sturzflug hinter ihr herjagte.

Im nachhinein hatte keiner wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er sie noch rechtzeitig erwischen würde, aber er hatte seinen Besen bis auf die Leistungsspitze getrieben und Katie einen knappen halben Meter über dem Boden aufgefangen. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht so ganz, seinen Besen wieder in die waagerechte zu bringen, so dass es schließlich doch zu einer recht unsanften Landung kam, was Katie und Harry drei Tage Krankenflügel einbrachte. Oliver war so ein Schreck in die Glieder gefahren, dass er diese Taktik von dem Tag an nie wieder zur Sprache brachte.

„Kanonenkugeltaktik?", fragte Chase gedehnt und Melanie und Susanna sahen ihre Schwester neugierig an. „Nie gehört. Wie genau funktioniert die?"

„Du bist Jäger, oder?", fragte Katie stattdessen, worauf Chase nur stumm nickte. „Glaub mir, dann willst du das lieber nicht wissen"

„Sicher? Klingt irgendwie interessant?"

„Ganz sicher", erwiderten Katie und Angelina synchron

„Was ist sicher?", fragte in dem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen

Katie, Chase, Cord und Melanie sahen sich verwundert um. Oliver und der Rest vom Old-Team standen hinter ihnen.

„Das er nicht wissen will, wie die „Kanonenkugeltaktik" funktioniert", antwortete Katie ihm schließlich und warf ihm deswegen noch mal einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ach die? Jaaah, die war theoretisch eigentlich gar nicht so daneben", meinte Oliver und bekam einen verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Nur an der praktischen Umsetzung hat's gehapert. Vielleicht, mit ein wenig mehr Übung..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Katie war wie der Blitz aufgesprungen und bohrte ihm den rechten Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Wag es ja nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, die wieder aus der Versenkung zu holen", knurrte sie ihn an

„Komm runter, Bell. Ich bin ja selber froh, dass das damals so glimpflich ausgegangen ist und du dir nicht meinetwegen den Hals gebrochen hast. Aber ein wenig Träumerei wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, oder?", meinte er beschwichtigend, umfasste ihren rechten Zeigefinger mit der Hand und zog ihn somit von seinem Brustkorb weg, wo er ihm unangenehm ins Fleisch gebohrt hatte.

„Wenn du einfach nur träumen würdest, Wood. Aber deine Träume arten meistens aus", grummelte sie und entzog ihm ihren Zeigefinger mit einem Ruck

„Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich die „Kanonenkugeltaktik" nicht einsetzen werde. Vor der gesamten Schülerschaft Hogwarts als Zeugen. Zufrieden?", meinte er schließlich

„Vorübergehend beruhigt", murmelte sie

„Na, das ist doch auch schon was", antwortete Oliver und sah dann zu Angelina rüber, die immer noch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saß und an einem Apfel kaute. „Komm in die Hufe, Johnson. Wir haben beschlossen, uns noch ein wenig einzufliegen"

„Was haben wir?", fragte sie nach und ließ den Apfel sinken

„Die Abstimmung ist 5:0 ausgegangen. Mit zwei Enthaltungen", war sein nüchterner Kommentar, worauf Katie und Angelina im ersten Moment nichts drauf zu erwidern hatten

„Dürfen wir zusehen?", fragte stattdessen Linda und sah Oliver hoffnungsvoll an.

„Von mir aus", gab Oliver zurück und sah dann zu Chase rüber. „Du bist der aktuelle Gryffindor-Kapitän, oder?"

„Bin ich", antwortete Chase

„Wie schnell kriegst du dein Team zusammen?", fragte Oliver weiter

„Kommt drauf an, um was es geht?", antwortete Chase ausweichend, doch in seinen Augen lag ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern, welches nicht enttäuscht wurde, als Oliver antwortete

„Um ein Trainingsspiel. Mein Team gegen deins. Reicht eine halbe Stunde aus, um euch vorzubereiten?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst"

„Gut. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde auf dem Feld", schloss Oliver das Gespräch ab und sah dann sein Team der Reihe nach an. „Also gut, Leute. Ihr seid zwar untrainiert, aber ich weiß was ihr könnt. Wehe ihr lasst euch von einem Schulteam besiegen"

Und damit verließ er die Große Halle in Richtung Quidditch-Stadion.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, worauf ihr euch da einlasst", meinte Fred schließlich und sah die Gryffindor-Spieler in seiner Nähe mitleidig an. „An dem kriegt ihr nicht einen Quaffle vorbei"

„Wetten doch?", widersprach ihm Chase. „Der hat keine Ahnung, was wir so drauf haben. Wir beherrschen zwar die „Kanonenkugeltaktik" nicht, aber so ein paar Geheimwaffen haben wir auch"

„Und selbst wenn wir verlieren, können wir wenigstens mal ungestraft einen Quidditch-Profi und zwei Professoren mit dem Klatscher vermöbeln", grinste Susanna schließlich

„Na, das habe ich jetzt aber überhört, Ms Bell", meinte Harry mit drohend erhobenem Zeigefinger, was aber von seinem breiten Grinsen vollkommen abgeschwächt wurde

„Da bin ich fest von ausgegangen, Professor Potter", antwortete sie ebenfalls weiterhin grinsend.

„Komm schon, Professor Potter. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir in unsere Kabine kommen, bevor unser Käpt'n zum Tier wird", meinte Angelina schließlich und zog Harry hinter sich her.

Lachend folgten ihnen die anderen nach draußen, wo ein inzwischen magisch beleuchtetes Quidditch-Stadion in der kalten Winternacht weithin sichtbar war. Nachdem sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite waren, brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel in der Großen Halle los. Das würde ein interessanter Abend werden. Das alte Gryffindor-Team würde gegen das aktuelle spielen. So was hatte es hier noch nie gegeben.

„OK, LEUTE! ALLE DIE ZU MEINEM TEAM GEHÖREN WILL ICH IN 5 MINUTEN IN DER KABINE SEHEN", übertönte Chase schließlich lautstark das Gemurmel. „ES WIRD ZEIT, DASS WIR WOOD UND CO MAL ZEIGEN, WAS IHRE ERBEN SO DRAUFHABEN"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, Baldwin", höhnte der Slytherin-Kapitän von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle rüber. „In knapp 10 Minuten heißt es für dich und deine Flaschen GAME OVER. Das heißt, falls ihr es überhaupt soweit schafft. Aber wir sehen uns gerne an, wie ihr fertig gemacht werdet"

Chase warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und verließ dann mit seinem Team im Schlepptau unter anfeuerndem Applaus die Große Halle in Richtung Quidditchstadion.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das war Kapitel 11. Ich habe da abschließend noch etwas, was ich mal erwähnen möchte:

Zum einen habe ich KitKat1107 und Simsly die Erlaubnis gegeben, diese Story in zwei anderen Foren zu veröffentlichen, wenn sie angeben, dass nicht sie, sondern ich diese Story geschrieben habe. KitKat1107 hat das inzwischen getan und sowohl Prolog, als auch das 1.Kapitel hochgeladen. Ich habe mir die Reviews durchgelesen und mich sehr darüber gefreut (auch wenn es Kritik gab, aber damit kann ich leben und es ist besser, als gar kein Kommentar). Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es Leser gibt, die meine Story so gut finden, dass sie möchten, dass mehr Leute sie lesen. Das hält die Motivation aufrecht, die ich brauche, um weiter zu schreiben. Danke ihr zwei.

Zum anderen hatte ich irgendjemandem in einer Review-Reply versprochen, dass es bis Weihnachten noch 3 oder eventuell 4 Kapitel geben wird. Leider kann ich dieses Versprechen nicht halten. Es wird noch mindestens 1 Kapitel (also das 12.) geben. Mit etwas Glück auch noch eines (das 13.), aber das ist noch sehr in der schwebe. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich es doch hinbekomme, da ich ungern Versprechen breche.

Und zum letzten möchte ich euch gerne einmal zeigen, wie es in meinen Story-Stats für „Breaking News" nach dem 10. Kapitel + Prolog gerade so aussieht:

Wörter 67018, Kapitel 11, Reviews 48, Hits 2063, c2s 0, Favoriten 12, Alerts 9

Das ist auf dem 1. Blick vielleicht alles ganz toll, aber es wurmt mich trotzdem ganz gewaltig, dass die erste Review für das 10. Kapitel erst nach dem 46. Hit eingegangen ist. Sowas zerrt an der Motivation. Also jetzt noch mal eine ganz liebe Bitte an alle Schwarzleser: Es ist wirklich nicht schwer, eine kurze Review zu hinterlassen. Es muß ja nicht viel drinstehen. Ein einfaches „Toll, weiter so" reicht schon aus. Ehrlich. Das gilt für alle Stories von allen Autoren, denn nichts ist frustrierender als zu sehen, wie der Hit-Ticker explodiert, während der Review-Ticker fast einschläft. Also bitte, lasst uns Autoren nicht verhungern, denn unsere Kreativität lebt von euren Reviews und ihr schneidet euch ins eigene Fleisch, wenn diese leidet und wir ewig für ein neues Kapitel brauchen. Wenn ihr wirklich nicht wisst, was ihr schreiben könnt, schaut mal auf dem Profil von „Trovia" vorbei und lest euch ihren Essay über Reviews durch. Der ist wirklich toll und gibt einen guten Einblick in das Mysterium „Review schreiben"

Danke für's lesen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	13. 12 Kapitel Wie du mir, so ich dir

**Disclaimer: **Hmmmm, laßt mich mal überlegen. Wirklich gehören tut mir nichts. Wirklich schade, aber kaum zu ändern. Also begnüge ich mich mit dem, was ich habe. Viel Phantasie und Spaß an der Sache

**A/N: **Ihr seit wirklich klasse, Leute. Ihr habt beim letzten Kapitel meinen Reviewrekord pro Kapitel gebrochen. Bisher hält den Kapitel 6 mit 8 Reviews. Gefolgt von den Kapiteln 7, 8 und 9 mit jeweils sechs Reviews. Bei diesem hier habe ich insgesamt 11(!) Reviews bekommen. Davon 7 gleich am ersten Tag. Mein Outlook hat regelrecht verrückt gespielt und ich habe mit einem breiten grinsen vor dem Monitor gesessen und mir ein Loch in den Bauch gefreut. Ich danke euch. Ihr seid die Besten.

**Widmung: **Für alle Reviewer des letzten Kapitels. Das wären dann (in der Reihenfolge der eingegangenen Reviews): **Katzura, Letizia, Mykene **(mit der längsten Review dieses Kapitels), **Pete** (den ich schon auf der Vermisstenliste hatte. Schön, dass es dich noch gibt), **Mondfee, Sanny12** (eine der treusten Reviewerinnen), **milena, Nutellamädchen** (die ich als Leserin von DDD wiederzuerkennen glaube), **Hjärtskit, Simsly **(die es fast vergessen und dann doch noch geschafft hat) und last, but not least **Krisi **(die sich geoutet hat, aber von der ich glaube, dass sie doch schon einmal reviewt hat). Es wäre schön, euch alle wiederzusehen.

* * *

_Wer will denn alles gleich ergründen – _

_sobald der Schnee schmilzt, wird sich's finden_

_- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe -_

**12. Kapitel – Wie du mir, so ich dir**

Drei Tage nach dem Freundschaftsspiel der ehemaligen gegen die aktuellen Gryffindors saß Katie in Gedanken versunken an ihrem Schreibtisch in der QM-Redaktion und kaute auf einer schon recht ramponiert aussehenden Feder rum. Larry war seit Tagen in Hochstimmung, da das Revanchespiel eine gute Gelegenheit war, mit Insiderinformationen über die, der Öffentlichkeit doch recht unbekannten Teams, Umsatz zu machen, indem Steckbriefe und Poster jedes einzelnen der 14 Quidditchspieler erstellt werden sollten.

Nachdem Katie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hatte, de Steckbriefe der Slytherins anzufertigen, saß sie jetzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und dachte über ihre eigenen Teammitglieder nach, während Alec und Joana unterwegs waren, um die Slytherins unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Beneiden tat Katie sie nicht wirklich darum. Alec und Joana hatten keine Ahnung, mit wem sie sich da einließen. Aber vielleicht waren die Slytherins ihnen gegenüber ja offener als sie es bei Roger oder ihr gewesen wären. Dazu standen bei ihnen einfach viel zu viele Hausrivalitäten im Vordergrund. Vor allem zwischen Katie und den Slytherins, da sie ja eine überzeugte Gryffindor war und diese schon seit eh und je die Erzrivalen von Salazars Erben waren

„Sag mal, willst du den ganzen Tag Löcher in die Luft starren, oder was?", schreckte Roger sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch

„Was?", meinte Katie verwirrt, da sie in Gedanken inzwischen meilenweit entfernt von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit gewesen war. In Hogwarts, um genau zu sein.

„Wenn du nicht bald zumindest ein paar Infos auf Papier bringst, tobt Larry wieder, dass die Wände wackeln", erklärte Roger

„Ahh... Jaaaaaaaah... Ach scheiß drauf", winkte Katie schließlich ab. „Irgendwie kann ich mich nicht recht konzentrieren"

„Das merke ich", schmunzelte Roger. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?"

„In Hogwarts", antwortete Katie und hatte schon wieder einen erinnerungsseeligen Blick aufgesetzt

„In Hogwarts?"

„Jaaahhh", antwortete Katie verträumt, setzte sich aber gleich darauf mit einem Ruck gerade hin und sah Roger lächelnd an.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es aussieht, wenn ein einfacher Siebtklässler den großen Oliver Wood in einem Freundschaftsspiel drei mal ziemlich alt aussehen lässt?", fragte sie ihn

„Ähm...nein. Wieso?", fragte Roger etwas irritiert. Zum einen, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Katie sprach. Zum anderen, und das war der Hauptgrund, weil ihn Katies Lächeln völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm sein Herz urplötzlich bis fast hoch in die Mundhöhle gehüpft war und er schluckte ein paar mal kräftig, um sein Herz wieder an die anatomisch richtige Stelle zu bekommen

„Weil genau das vor drei Tagen passiert ist", erwiderte Katie jetzt breit grinsend

„Wie das?"

„Wir waren in Hogwarts und haben ein Testspiel gegen die aktuelle Gryffindormannschaft gemacht", erklärte Katie knapp

„Ihr habt was? Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?", meinte Roger verdutzt

„Purer Zufall", antwortete Katie lapidar. „Wir wollten uns absprechen, wann und wo wir für das Revanchespiel trainieren. Und da Harry und Alicia nicht wirklich abkömmlich waren in Hogwarts, haben wir uns kurzerhand bei Alicia im Büro getroffen. Dabei hat Minerva uns dann zum Abendessen einge..."

„MINERVA???", unterbrach Roger sie und sah sie jetzt mit so großen Augen an, dass Dobby sich vor Neid kopfüber im Spüleimer ertränkt hätte. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, ihr seit mit der ollen McGonagall per du?"

„Nicht wirklich", winkte Katie ab, grinste aber verhalten. „Eher auf Vorname und Sie. Sie hat's von sich aus angeboten. Ist irgendwie komisch, aber ich gewöhn mich langsam dran"

„Sachen gibt's!", erwiderte Roger ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte Katie jetzt. „Wie gesagt, sie hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen und dabei ist es dann zu diesem Freundschaftsspiel gekommen. Der derzeitige Gryffindor-Kapitän Chase Baldwin hat ein verflucht gutes Team auf die Beine gestellt. Ich mag's gar nicht zugeben, aber ich glaube, die sind besser als wir damals. Na, jedenfalls haben die am Anfang das Spiel bestimmt, was uns nicht wirklich gewundert hat. Immerhin sind einige von uns schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geflogen und wir mussten uns erst wieder richtig reinfinden. Aber nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde waren wir schon fast wieder die alten und haben denen kräftig die Bälle um die Ohren gehauen. Allerdings hat das wohl den Ehrgeiz von denen erst recht geweckt. Meine Schwestern haben mir ein paar recht fiese Klatscher in den Weg geschossen und der arme Harry wird wohl eine ganze Weile einen ziemlichen Brummschädel gehabt haben, nachdem er bei einem dieser Klatscher nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte und ihn an den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte"

„Moment mal", unterbrach Roger sie wieder. „Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Harry Potter hat von deiner Schwester einen Klatscher an den Hinterkopf geschossen bekommen? Eine Schülerin schießt ihren Lehrer fast vom Besen?"

„Wenn man's so sieht, ja", nickte Katie. „Aber in dem Moment waren wir nicht Schüler und Lehrer, Profispieler und Reporter, sondern einfach nur Quidditchgegner. Und Harry hat es ihr auch nicht übel genommen. Hat sie später sogar für den guten Schlag gelobt. Fand ich klasse von ihm. Oliver war allerdings nicht ganz so schnell darüber hinweg, dass Chase ihn dreimal besiegt hatte. Das hättest du sehen müssen. Ehrlich Roger. Da kommt einfach so ein Siebtklässler daher und drischt dem Superstar der Liga mal eben so nebenbei drei Dinger in die Ringe. Das waren blitzsaubere Angriffe mit ziemlich viel Power geschossen. Oliver war zwar immer vor dem richtigen Ring, aber immer zu spät. Das Stadion ist fast explodiert bei diesen Treffern und Oliver hat aus der Wäsche geguckt, als hätte man ihm gerade gesagt, dass Quidditch abgeschafft werden würde und uns anderen waren nicht minder beeindruckt. Angelina war schlichtweg aus dem Häuschen und will sofort Puddlemere's Talentscout auf ihn ansetzen"

„Nicht zu fassen", staunte Roger. „Der hat Wood echt drei Dinger reingehauen. Ein Hogwarts-Siebtklässler? Ein Amateur?"

Katie nickte nur und starrte verträumt ins leere, als würde sie da noch mal alle Treffer in der Wiederholung sehen

„Ja, hat er. Das einzige, was Olivers Laune nicht völlig in den Keller gebracht hat, war die Tatsache, dass wir das Spiel schließlich klar mit 210 zu 30 gewonnen haben. Aber als wir gelandet waren, hatte er zumindest soviel Sportsgeist, Chase zu seinen Treffern zu gratulieren und ihm zu sagen, dass er ehrlich beeindruckt war. Das waren wir alle. Die anderen Häuser haben da einen gewaltig gefährlichen Gegner und das wird wohl auch nächstes Jahr noch so sein. Der einzige, der dann das Team verlässt, ist eben dieser Chase Baldwin. Alle anderen bleiben"

„Und wenn ich das gerade richtig verstanden habe, will Angelina Johnson ihn für Puddlemere einfangen, richtig?", fasste Roger zusammen

„Das schätze ich mal. Sie ist jedenfalls hellauf begeistert von ihm, was er aber noch nicht weiß", nickte Katie, blickte dann aber rüber zur Tür, durch die gerade Alec und Joana traten. „Ihr seid schon zurück? Wieso denn das?"

„Naja, wir haben die Fotos und Infos von diesen Warrington und Montague in der Tasche. So schlimm sind die gar nicht", antwortete Alec schulterzuckend und zog seinen dicken Winterumhang aus um ihn vor dem großen Kamin an den Haken zu hängen

„Was?", fragte Katie verdutzt während Roger nur ein irritiertes „Häh?" rausbrachte

„Nein, ehrlich. Alec hat recht", meinte nun auch Joana und hängte ihren Umhang dazu, damit der Schnee, der sich langsam aber sicher reingesogen hatte wieder verdunstete. „Ich finde diesen Montague sogar recht sympathisch"

„Bitte?", erwiderte Roger jetzt empört. „Bist du irre?"

„Also, da muß ich ihm Recht geben", meinte Katie bestimmt. „Montague ist vieles, aber bestimmt nicht sympathisch"

„Also, ich finde schon", erwiderte Joana selbstsicher

„Du kennst ihn eben nicht so gut, wie wir ihn kennen", meinte Roger und sah sie scharf an. „Paß bei dem bloß auf, Joana. Der ist gefährlich"

„Ach komm schon, Roger. Ich bin alt genug, um das selber entscheiden zu können"

„Das befürchte ich eher nicht", antwortete Katie. „Joana, Roger hat Recht. Paß auf, was du tust, wenn es die Slytherins betrifft. Die sehen vielleicht harmlos aus, aber die haben alle ohne Ausnahme für Voldemort gearbeitet."

„Ihr verarscht uns doch, oder? Die sollen für diesen Voldemort gearbeitet haben?", meinte Alec verblüfft

„Alle", nickte Roger. „Man kann es ihnen nur nicht beweisen. Das ist alles"

„Ihr kennt sie halt nicht so gut wie wir. Aber wir sagen das nicht nur, weil wir sie persönlich nicht leiden können. Wir sagen das, weil es Tatsache ist", schloß Katie die Sache ab.

Sie hoffte aber, dass Alec und Joana sie ernst nehmen würden. Drüben in Amerika, wo die beiden jahrelang zur Schule gingen, hatte man nicht viel von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft gehört. Aber hier waren die Erinnerungen noch frisch und keiner wagte es, sich mit den Todessern anzulegen, die der Justiz entkommen waren. Dazu waren sie noch immer viel zu gefährlich.

Eine der wenigen Ausnahmen sind allerdings Quidditch-Revanchespiele, wo man in relativ sicherem Rahmen auf sie einprügeln konnte. Zumindest, solange es innerhalb der Regeln blieb. Aber Fred und George wussten schon immer, wie man diese Regeln zu ihren Gunsten dehnen konnte

„Tja, wenn ihr meint", meinte Alec nachdenklich. „Wir werden daran denken. Und nur so zur Info. Marcus Flint kommt nachher noch vorbei, wegen dem Steckbrief und der Posterfotos"

„WAS?", stieß Katie entsetzt hervor. „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?"

„Ääähh, nein", antwortete Alec etwas verdattert. „Das ist ernst gemeint. Er hat noch ein Verabredung im Tropfenden Kessel mit einem Werbeagenten und kommt danach hier vorbei"

„Oh ha, das gibt Stress", meinte Katie resigniert

„Wieso?", hakte Roger nach. „Ok, der ist nicht gerade einer derjenigen, die ich hier am liebsten habe, aber den werden wir schon bändigen können"

„Darum geht's nicht", antwortete Katie. „Es ist eher so, dass ich nachher auch noch jemanden hier habe, wegen der Fotos"

„Ach ja? Wen denn?"

„Oliver Wood"

Roger neben ihr zog scharf die Luft ein, während Alec und Joana nur überrascht die Augen aufrissen.

„Na dann, Prost Mahlzeit", meinte Roger seufzend. „Das kann ja heiter werden"

„Du sagst es", stimmte Katie ihm zu

* * *

Eine gute halbe Stunde später aber, waren es die Reporter von Quidditch Monthly, die aus allen Wolken fielen, denn sie hatten mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint in aller Seelenruhe ins Gespräch vertieft die Redaktion betraten. Katie war so verballert, dass sie vor Schreck über dieses ungewöhnliche Bild das Tablett mit den Kaffeebechern fallen ließ, dass sie gerade von der Küche zu den Schreibtischen ihrer Kollegen rübertrug

Von diesem Krach aufgeschreckt, sahen die beiden eigentlichen Erzfeinde zu ihr herüber und sahen wohl zum ersten und letzten mal in ihrem Leben eine vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfene Katie Bell, die sie mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte. Oliver hob fragend eine Augenbraue und grinste sie dann übermütig an.

„Sag mal, habe ich ´nen Punkt auf der Nase oder warum siehst du mich an, als wäre ich Filch im Nachthemd?", fragte er scheinbar ahnungslos, doch sein amüsierter Unterton strafte ihn Lügen. Er wusste genau, was Katie und ihre Kollegen so überraschte.

„Du weißt verdammt genau, warum ich dich so anstarre, Oliver", meinte Katie schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Seit wann bist du mit dieser Giftschlange so gut befreundet, dass ihr fröhlich quatschend hier zusammen auftaucht? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie ich mir in der letzten halben Stunde den Kopf darüber zerbrochen habe, wie ich euch daran hindern kann, euch hier gegenseitig an den Hals zu gehen?"

„Selber Schuld", erwiderte Oliver daraufhin nur. „Wieso bittet ihr uns auch zusammen hierher"

„Das war so nicht geplant", antwortete Katie

„Dann solltet ihr euch zukünftig halt besser absprechen, Bell. Dann passiert so was auch nicht", brummte Flint sie finster an. Aber durch diesen unfreundlichen Ton wurde Katie vollends wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und sie wusste genau, dass das hier nicht komplett schief lief. Wenn Flint immer noch Gift spritzen konnte, war die Welt noch in Ordnung.

„Komm mir ja nicht blöd, Flint. Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du und deine Möchtegern-Quidditchspieler zur nächsten Saison nicht mehr zugelassen werden", knurrte sie ihn an.

„Ach ja? Und wie willst du das schaffen?", höhnte er

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde. Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege. Verlass dich drauf", erwiderte sie jedoch nur

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Du hast nur ´ne große Klappe, aber nichts dahinter", winkte er grimmig ab und wandte sich dann Roger zu. „Wood und ich müssen was mit dir klären, Davies. Können wir hier irgendwo in Ruhe quatschen?"

„Ähm, klar. Wie wäre es drüben im Konferenzraum", antwortete Roger, der sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was die beiden von ihm wollten.

„OK, dann ab in den Konferenzraum", meinte Oliver und sah dann zu Katie rüber. „Du kannst doch noch ein wenig warten, oder? Dauert auch nicht lange. Versprochen"

„Tja, werde ich ja wohl müssen", meinte sie nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber dir ist klar, dass ich dich nachher wie eine Zitrone ausquetschen werde, was ihr da drinnen zu besprechen hattet, oder?"

„Ist gar nicht nötig. Ich erzähl's dir nachher sowieso. Wir müssen das nur erst mit Roger klären"

„Na dann..."

„Was ist jetzt, Wood. Willst du da noch Wurzeln schlagen oder wollen wir das jetzt mit Davies klären", brüllte Flint derweil von der Tür zum Konferenzraum rüber

„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand, Flint. Ich bin ja gleich da", schoss Oliver zurück und warf Katie noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er zu Flint und Roger rüber ging und die Tür hinter sich schloß.

„Sagt mal, was war das denn jetzt?", meinte Alec verblüfft

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Hauch einer Ahnung", antwortete Katie ihm und machte sich daran, die Kaffeebecher mit einem „Reparo" wieder heile zu machen und neuen Kaffe für Alec, Joana und sich selber zu holen

„Mir geht's nicht anders", meinte auch Joana und sah noch immer neugierig zur Tür des Konferenzraums hinüber. „Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was die drei miteinander zu tun haben könnten oder was sie gemeinsam haben, was wichtig genug ist, um es hinter verschlossenen Türen zu besprechen"

Bei diesen Worten wurde Katie allerdings hellhörig und sah auf

„Wie war das? Was die drei gemeinsam haben?", hakte sie nach

„Nichts", meinte Alec, der schon wieder an seinen Notizen arbeitete und Joana stimmte ihm nickend zu

„Von wegen", widersprach ihm Katie nachdenklich. „Die drei haben etwas gemeinsam. Aber ob das hier was zur Sache tut, ist was anderes"

„Und was?", fragte Alec und sah von seinen Notizen auf und zu ihr rüber

„Sie waren alle drei zur gleichen Zeit Kapitäne ihrer Hausmannschaft", antwortete Katie und sah jetzt neugierig rüber zur Tür

„Hmmmm?!?!?!", machte Joana nur und sah ebenfalls rüber. „Ob das ein Zufall ist?"

„Werden wir sehen, wenn die da drinnen fertig sind", antwortete Katie. „Oliver sagte ja, dass es nicht lange dauert und er mir dann sagt, was sie zu besprechen hatten"

„Na dann warten wir halt", beendete Alec die Diskussion und widmete sich wieder seinen Interviewnotizen, um daraus brauchbare Steckbriefe für das Slytherinteam zu erstellen.

Knappe zwanzig Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf und die drei traten mit zufriedenen Gesichtern aus dem Konferenzraum hinaus. Zumindest Oliver und Roger. Flint hatte seinen Standardausdruck drauf, der ihn wie einen beleidigten Troll aussehen ließ.

„Katie? Kannst du die Fotos mit Oliver alleine machen? Ich muß ganz dringend was erledigen"

Roger kam direkt auf sie zu und griff im vorübergehen nach seiner Jacke, die über seinem Stuhl hing.

„Ähm..."

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir", fiel Roger ihr ins Wort, lächelte sie dankend an und war schon fast aus der Tür verschwunden. „Die Fototasche steht neben meinem Schreibtisch. Ist schon alles drin, was du brauchst. Bis später"

Und weg war er. In der Eingangshalle der Redaktion stieß er mit Nicolette zusammen, die gerade voll beladen mit den aktuellen Ausgaben der Konkurrenz auf dem Weg in die Redaktion war. Man konnte ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei, Rogers im Lauf gerufenen Entschuldigung und ihre nicht sehr nette Erwiderung darauf deutlich in der Redaktion hören.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Katie verblüfft und sah benommen auf die Tür, durch die Roger gerade verschwunden war. „Soll ich jetzt etwa die ganze Arbeit alleine machen?"

„Ach komm schon. Die paar Fotos kriegen wir schon zusammen hin. Oder hast du Angst mit mir alleine zu sein?", konnte Oliver es nicht lassen, Katie aufzuziehen

Katie wirbelte herum und sah ihn an. In seinen Augen blitzte es auf und Katie wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass er es drauf anlegte, sie zum explodieren zu bringen. Aber das würde ihm heute nicht gelingen. Das schwor sie sich. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrer Jacke und Rogers Fototasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Von wegen", antwortete sie. „Kleine Planänderung, Mr. Wood. Wir zwei werden die Fotos außerhalb machen, damit es hier nicht doch noch zu Mord und Totschlag kommt. Ich traue diesem Frieden zwischen dir und Flint nämlich nicht"

„Das solltest du auch besser nicht, Bell", schnarrte Flint, der inzwischen lässig auf einer Ecke von Joanas Schreibtisch saß. „Wenn ich diesen Waffenstillstand noch länger ertragen muß, wird mir noch schlecht"

„Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht, Flint", triezte Oliver ihn. „Nicht das dein Gesicht deine Hausfarbe annimmt und sich womöglich nicht wieder in Normalzustand versetzen lässt. Dann müsstest du glatt dauerhaft mit einem grünen Gesicht rumlaufen. Wie furchtbar"

„Vielleicht sieht er dann wenigstens nicht mehr ständig aus, wie ein griesgrämiger Troll", murmelte Katie vor sich hin und ging auf die Redaktionstür zu.

„Das habe ich gehört", fauchte Flint

„Solltest du auch", schoss sie zurück. „Komm jetzt Oliver. Wir gehen"

Schwungvoll stieß Katie die Tür auf und im gleichen Moment Nicolette um, die gerade den jetzt leicht derangiert aussehenden Zeitungshaufen wieder zusammengesucht und auf den Arm geladen hatte und auf dem Weg durch eben diese Tür war. Wie schon bei Roger vor ein paar Minuten ließ sie einen erschrockenen Schrei los und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zum zweite Mal innerhalb von knapp fünf Minuten segelten Zeitungen lose durch die Luft und hinterließen ein heilloses Chaos in der Eingangshalle.

„Mensch Barbie. Paß doch auf, wo du hinläufst", fuhr Katie sie an

„Wenn ihr vier nicht immer meinen würdet, ihr hättet die Welt gepachtet, würde ich es sehr viel leichter haben, du blöde Kuh", gab Nicolette ungewohnt schlagfertig zurück. „Aber nein, dank euch kann ich jetzt noch mal den ganzen Kram hier zusammensuchen und habe jetzt gar keine Ordnung mehr in den ganzen Zeitungen. Vielen Dank auch"

Katie starrte sie einen Moment lang entgeistert an, da sie mit so einer Reaktion nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Hinter sich konnte sie Oliver unterdrückt lachen hören. Nicolette rutschte derweil vor sich hinfluchend auf dem Boden rum und stapelte die Zeitungen wieder mal auf einen Haufen.

„Sag mal", meinte Katie jetzt und legte den Kopf schief. „Warst du eigentlich jemals in Hogwarts oder bist du tatsächlich eine Squib?"

„WAS?", schrie Nicolette auf und starrte Katie sauer an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine Squib bin? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Ich war ganze sieben Jahre in Hogwarts war Jahrgangsbeste in meinem Haus"

„Und welches Haus war das?", fragte Katie skeptisch und sah ihr weiterhin dabei zu, wie sie wütend auf den Knien rumrutschte und nach den Zeitungen griff

„Hufflepuff", zischte sie

„Ah! Na dann...", meinte Katie, schulterte die Fototasche erneut und ging auf den Ausgang zu

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fauchte Nicolette und funkelte Katie finster an

„Das soll heißen, dass es mich jetzt nicht mehr wundert, warum die lieber auf dem kalten und harten Boden rumrutscht, statt deinen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen, wie eine anständige Hexe, um einen Aufrufe- oder Sammelzauber zu benutzen. Hufflepuffs sind ja bekanntermaßen zu dämlich um den normalen Alltag zu meistern oder zwei Wörter zu einem Satz zu verbinden"

Von Oliver kam ein ersticktes Prusten, dass er geschickt in ein Husten umwandelte. Dann aber kam er der armen Nicolette zur Hilfe und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Im Handumdrehen waren die Zeitungen wieder im Originalzustand und lagen sauber und ordentlich auf einem Haufen, den Nicolette nur noch bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch tragen musste. Er warf ihr noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und ging dann hinter Katie her, die schon mitten im Trubel der vorweihnachtlichen Winkelgasse stand.

„Das war aber gar nicht nett von ihnen, Ms. Bell", grinste er sie an

„Was denn? Das habt ihr doch vor Jahren selber alle behauptet", verteidigte Katie sich und drehte den Kopf zu ihm rum

„Ja, aber da ging es nicht um eure Cheftipse, sondern um Schönling Diggory", erwiderte er. „Du hast nämlich gar keinen Grund auf Ms. Wasserstoffblond eifersüchtig zu sein"

„Ich bin nicht...Moment mal", stockte Katie und sah Oliver dann mit einem hinterlistigen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Soll dass etwa heißen, ihr Jungs wart damals alle eifersüchtig auf Cedric und habt ihn darum immer so schlecht gemacht? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?"

Oliver antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern starrte nur über die Menge. Allerdings konnte man einen leicht roten Schimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen und Katie fragte sich, ob das wirklich nur an der Kälte lag oder ob Oliver wirklich gerade etwas verlegen wurde.

„Wo wollen wir die Fotos eigentlich machen?", fragte er stattdessen, sah sie aber dabei nicht an

„Im Hogwartsquidditchstadion. Ich dachte mir, bei dem ganzen Schnee könnten das richtig tolle Bilder werden", antwortete Katie. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht merke, dass du vom Thema ablenkst, Wood"

Oliver drehte jetzt den Kopf zur Seite und grinste sie an. Im nächsten Augenblick war er mit einem hörbaren _PLOP_ disappariert. Verdutzt sah Katie auf die Stelle, wo er noch Sekundenbruchteile zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Was soll...na warte. Du entkommst mir nicht", knurrte sie und disapparierte ebenfalls

* * *

Auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade rauf nach Hogwarts hatte Katie Oliver wieder eingeholt.

„OK, Wood. Jetzt aber mal Butter bei die Fische: Ihr wart echt eifersüchtig auf Cedric?"

„Hngh! Hätte ich bloß den Mund gehalten. Die Weasleys bringen mich um", stöhnte Oliver und rieb sich frustriert mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Aus der Nummer komme ich jetzt nicht wieder raus, oder?"

„Absolut nicht", meinte Katie breit grinsend

„Na gut", meinte Oliver resigniert. „OK! Ja, wir waren eifersüchtig auf ihn. Und das auch zurecht. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie vollkommen unansprechbar alle Mädchen waren, sobald er auch nur in einem 10-Meter-Radius aufgetaucht ist? Man hätte neben euch einen Striptease hinlegen können und ihr hättet es nicht mal bemerkt. Das war bei allen Mädchen so. Egal welches Haus, egal welche Klasse. Ich habe damals so gehofft, dass wenigstens du, Alicia und Angelina nicht vom Diggory-Virus befallen werdet, was ja auch lange Zeit scheinbar gut gegangen ist. Aber als ihr dann alle mit vollkommen verklärtem Blick in der Umkleidekabine gesessen habt, wussten ich und die Twins gleich, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war"

Katie war baff. So eine offene und ehrliche Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es stimmte schon, dass sie alle damals von Cedric Diggory beeindruckt waren, aber sie waren nie so schlimm gewesen, wie all die anderen. Alicia und Angelina hatten schon immer mehr eine Schwäche für Weasleys gehabt. Und sie selber...

„Halt mal", meinte Katie und blieb stehen, woraufhin Oliver sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Dass Fred und George eifersüchtig waren, kann ich ja verstehen. Aber warum warst du es? War das wieder so ein Quidditch-Ding, weil du Angst hattest, wir könnten vergessen, wie man sich den Quaffle zuwirft, oder was?"

„Naja, zum Teil zumindest", antwortete Oliver

„Und worum noch?", hakte Katie nach

„Mußt du das wirklich noch fragen, Katie?", meinte Oliver jetzt und war wieder einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen

„Du kannst nicht...ich meine...du warst...meinetwegen...?", stotterte Katie und riß überrascht die Augen auf. „Aber...ich war doch nur ein kleines, unauffälliges Mädchen und du...du hättest jede haben können. Es gab nicht ein Mädchen in Hogwarts, dass nicht irgendwann mal in dich verknallt war. Die ganzen Toilettenkabinen sind vollgekritzelt mit „I love Oliver Wood". Du hättest nur einmal mit dem kleinen Finger wedeln müssen und schon hättest du an jedem Finger zehn gehabt. Warum warst du dann meinetwegen eifersüchtig?"

„Weil du mich schon immer fasziniert hast, Katie Bell", antwortete Oliver. „Weil du nicht, wie alle anderen, Oliver Wood, den Mädchenschwarm, in mir gesehen hast, sondern Oliver Wood, den Quidditchtyrann"

„Das haben Angelina und Alicia auch", murmelte Katie leise

„Ja, aber das haben die beiden mir nicht so oft unter die Nase gerieben, wie du. Du hast oft gemeutert und es war immer wieder eine Herausforderung, gegen dich und deine kleinen Aufmüpfigkeiten zu siegen. Ich habe meinen Spaß daran gehabt, dich immer wieder so weit zu reizen, dass du deine Beherrschung verlierst, nur um dir dann zu zeigen, dass ich der Boss bin", gab er schmunzelnd zu. „Allerdings warst du die einzige, die mir bei den Strafliegestützen noch bitterböse Blicke zuwerfen konnte. Die anderen haben das nicht gewagt. Und ich muß ehrlich sagen, dass du verdammt hübsch bist, wenn du sauer bist"

„Und warum hast du mir das nie gesagt oder irgendwie gezeigt?", wollte Katie wissen

„Weil du erstens damals viel zu jung warst; 3 ½ Jahre sind eine ganze Menge in dem Alter und zweitens warst du eine meiner Jägerinnen. Und wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn ich den anderen Interteam-Beziehungen verbiete und selber mit unserer jüngsten rumknutsche?", erklärte er.

„Tja, klassisches Eigentor, würde ich sagen", meinte Katie seufzend und lief jetzt langsam weiter auf Hogwarts zu

„Ja", bestätigte Oliver und lief neben ihr her. „Aber sag mal, hätte ich damals eine Chance bei dir gehabt, wenn ich es bei dir versucht hätte oder hättest du mich abblitzen lassen?"

„Nun, das wirst du wohl nie erfahren", meinte Katie schmunzelnd

„Ach komm schon. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob wir vielleicht unnötig Zeit verschwendet haben"

„Wieso Zeit verschwendet?"

„Weil jetzt definitiv was zwischen uns ist", antwortete Oliver. „He, kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?"

Katie war mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben und sah Oliver fragend an. Oliver war davon ziemlich überrascht und war fast in sie reingelaufen, so dass sie jetzt ganz dicht voreinander standen.

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass zwischen uns was ist?"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du fragst mich allen ernstes, wie ich darauf komme, dass da was zwischen uns ist?", fragte Oliver verblüfft

„Ja", war alles was Katie sagte und sie sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen

„Na, weil wir beide wissen, dass der Kuß vor ein paar Wochen nicht bloß eine Methode war, um dich ruhig zu stellen..."

Oliver war noch einen Schritt näher gekommen und hatte nach ihren Händen gefasst, die in der schottischen Winterluft inzwischen fast zu Eis gefroren waren, da sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich Handschuhe mitzunehmen. Aber Katie dachte im Moment nicht an ihre Handschuhe. Auch bemerkte sie nicht, wie eiskalt ihre Hände waren. Alles was sie spürte, waren seine warmen Hände, die sich um ihre geschlossen hatten und sie versank regelrecht in den schokoladenbraunen Tiefen seiner Augen. Bei seinen letzten Worten war Oliver in das altvertraute Schottisch verfallen, dass er schon seit seiner Kindheit sprach und das die Hogwartsschülerinnen vor Jahren immer völlig aus dem Häuschen gebracht hatte. Auch Katie hatte es immer beeindruckt, was für einen tiefen und rauen Klang seine Stimme dann annahm und es jagte ihr auch jetzt wieder Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„...und weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass du nichts gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden hättest", flüsterte er und kam ihr immer näher.

Katie konnte nicht anders. Sie schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen und wartete auf den Kuß, der nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihn nicht verhindern können. Im Augenblick war ihr komplettes Denkvermögen wie ausgeblendet und sie wollte einfach nur fühlen.

„Aber die Wiederholung wirst du einleiten müssen und nicht ich", hauchte er ihr jetzt ganz leise ins Ohr, ließ sie los und ging an ihr vorbei auf Hogwarts zu

Katie stand einen Moment lang wie betäubt da und wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob jemand sie ohne Vorwarnung unter die eiskalte Dusche gestellt hätte. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr erst den Kopf vollkommen zu verdrehen und dann einfach so stehen zu lassen? Sie schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen und drehte sich dann um.

„Na warte, du Mistkerl. Dich mache ich fertig", knurrte sie, griff eine Hand voll Schnee und schlich sich von hinten an Oliver ran, der nicht mitbekam, was ihn da ereilte.

Mit der linken Hand zog Katie ihm den Kragen von Jacke, Pullover und T-shirt nach hinten, mit der rechten drückte sie so viel Schnee wie möglich in die so geschaffene Öffnung und spurtete dann wie der Blitz los auf das Hogwartstor zu, dass in knapp 50 Meter Entfernung stand.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KATIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Bist du irre?", schrie Oliver erschrocken auf und gebärdete sich wie ein tollwütiger Hippogreif, um den Schnee wieder aus den Kleidern zu bekommen, der ihm naß und vor allem eiskalt bis in die Puddlemere-United-Boxershorts zu kriechen drohte.

Katie rettete sich laut lachend über die magische Appariergrenze auf das Hogwartsgelände, so dass er nicht unvermutet vor ihr auftauchen und ihr den Weg abschneiden konnte, und schlug den Weg zum Quidditchstadion ein.

„Ja! Lauf nur!", brüllte er ihr hinterher. „Und bete, dass ich dich nicht zu fassen kriege. Scheiße, ist das kalt"

„Du hast nur gekriegt, was du verdienst", verteidigte Katie sich lachend, blieb aber nicht stehen, sondern erhöhte das Tempo jetzt sogar, da auch Oliver jetzt in Bewegung gekommen war und dem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, würde er keine Gnade kennen, bis sie mindestens genauso naß und kalt war, wie er gerade.

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte sich für Katies Geschmack viel zu schnell, was zum einen daran lag, dass Oliver besser im Training war und von Natur aus längere Beine hatte und zum anderen daran, dass Katie noch die schwere Fotoausrüstung mitzuschleppen hatte. Am Eingang zum Quidditchstadion hatte er sie fast erreicht, aber Katie schlug im letzten Moment einen Haken nach links und rannte am äußersten Rand der Tribüne entlang, wo sie die Fototasche stehen ließ, während Oliver im vollen Lauf auf den Platz rannte und erst gar nicht mitbekam, wohin Katie verschwunden war. Suchend sah er sich um und hatte Sekunden später einen Schneeball mitten im Gesicht. Dabei machte er so ein verschrecktes Gesicht, dass Katie in unkontrolliertes Gelächter ausbrach.

Das war allerdings ein Fehler gewesen, denn in der Sekunde, die Katie gebraucht hätte, um zu reagieren, hatte Oliver sie geschnappt und in den Schnee geworfen. Zufrieden grinsend seifte er Katie nach allen Regeln der Kunst von oben bis unten mit Schnee ein.

„Schrei nur. Dir hilft ja doch niemand", grinste er und schob ihr eine geballte Ladung Schnee in den Ausschnitt, was Katie veranlasste laut zu quieken

„NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!", schrie sie lachend. „Nicht! Oliver bitte! Laß das...mmppf..._prust_...du Idiot...Bah! Schnee schmeckt nicht...laß das...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, Bell. Jetzt bist du dran", lachte er und wälzte sich übermütig mit der schreienden und zappelnden Katie im Schnee herum, nur um ihr immer und immer wieder eine ordentliche Ladung Schnee zu verpassen.

Weder Oliver noch Katie bemerkten die Zuschauer, die knapp 5 Meter über ihnen auf ihren Besen schwebten und ihnen grinsend zusahen. Das Ravenclawteam war gerade mitten in ihrem Abschlusstraining für das letzte Spiel vor den Weihnachtsferien gewesen, als die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindorspieler auf den Platz gestürmt waren. Vollkommen überrascht hatten sie mitten in einem Spielzug aufgehört und sahen jetzt den beiden zu, wie sie sich unter ihnen im Schnee wälzten.

„Ehrlich, man sollte nicht meinen, dass das da unten erwachsene Leute sind", meinte ein blondes Mädchen kopfschüttelnd

„Ja", bestätigte einer ihrer Teamkameraden ihr grinsend. „Aber sie kann einem schon leid tun. Wood macht sie ja regelrecht fertig"

„Ach was", winkte eine schwarzhaarige Treiberin mit blitzenden blauen Augen ab. „Die kann sich schon wehren. Seht ihr?"

Tatsächlich hatte Katie es gerade geschafft, Oliver von unten eine Ladung Schnee unter den Pullover zu schieben, so dass der erschrocken aufschrie, weil ihm der Bauch einzufrieren drohte. Kurzentschlossen schaufelte er Katie so mit Schnee zu, dass sie alle Mühe hatte, nicht als lebendiger Schneemann zu enden.

„Hmmmm. Ich setze 10 Sickel auf Wood", sagte einer der älteren Spieler und sah grinsend in die Runde. „Wer geht mit?"

„Ich"

„Ich auch"

„Ne, ich setzte auf die Bell", widersprach ihm die schwarzhaarige Treiberin

„Ich auch"

„Ich bin für Wood"

„Dito"

„Also 5:2 für Wood", fasste der Spieler zusammen, der die Wette angeleiert hatte und sah seine beiden weiblichen Teammitglieder an. „Sieht übel aus für euch, Mädels"

„Von wegen. Der Gewinn bei uns ist höher", meinte die Blonde. „35 Sickel pro Nase, wenn die Bell gewinnt und nur 14 für euch, wenn unerwarteter Weise Wood doch gewinnt"

„Danke, du Rechengenie", meinte ein anderer kopfschüttelnd. „Da hätte ich jetzt eine Weile für gebraucht, um das auszurechnen"

„Und da frage ich mich mal wieder, warum es heißt, Männer hätten mehr Talent was Mathematik betrifft?"

„Ach, halt doch den Mund"

„Ha! Und jetzt?", schrie Oliver in diesem Moment, dem es endlich gelungen war, Katie so unter sich zu bekommen, dass sie bewegungsunfähig unter ihm lag. „Ich schätze, sie haben verloren, Ms. Bell"

„Hmpf!", erwiderte Katie, die immer noch versuchte, sich irgendwie wieder zu befreien. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als ob es ihr gelingen würde.

„Das brauchst du gar nicht zu versuchen", meinte Oliver. „Du kommst hier erst wieder weg, wenn ich es so will"

„HNNNNNNNNG!", machte Katie und versuchte trotz allem, Oliver mit aller Kraft von sich zu stoßen.

Allerdings war das ein sinnloses Unterfangen und sie konnte sehen, wie er seinen Triumph genoß. Ihre Hände hatte er zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes in den Schnee gedrückt, ihre Beine hielt er unter sich gefangen, indem er halb auf ihren Oberschenkeln, halb auf ihrem Bauch lag und die Unterschenkel mit seinen Füßen in den Schnee drückte. Katie konnte nirgends hin und es amüsierte ihn, dass sie es trotzdem versuchte.

„Gib's auf, Kats", meinte er schließlich. „Ich habe gewonnen"

„Hast du nicht", knurrte sie und schoß ihm einen bösen Blick zu

„Oh doch, das habe ich", meinte Oliver und grinste sie vergnügt an

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Siehst du? Sag ich doch", meinte Oliver lachend

„Argh! Idiot!", stöhnte sie frustriert auf. „Das war unfair"

„Du kennst den Spruch doch: All is fair in love and war", erwiderte er ungerührt

„Das hier ist aber kein Krieg, Wood"

„_Das_ habe ich auch nie behauptet, Bell", meinte er leise in bestem Schottisch und sah ihr direkt in die großen, grünen Augen, was Katie zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag zum zittern brachte

„Argh! Geh endlich runter von mir. Ich erfriere sonst", schimpfte sie und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihre Knie sich gerade anfühlten, als bestünden sie aus Bubbles besten Blasekaugummi.

„Na gut", brummte Oliver, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um sie hoch zu ziehen. „Aber nur, weil ich nicht will, dass du dir den Tod holst. Immerhin brauche ich dich noch im Team"

„Gott sei Dank. Du bist immer noch der gute, alte Quidditchtyrann", stöhnte Katie erleichtert auf

„HE! Was soll das denn...ARRRGH!", schrie Oliver erschrocken auf, als gerade ein Klatscher genau an der Stelle im Schnee aufschlug, an der sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch zusammen gelegen hatten. Auch Katie war erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten gestolpert. „Wo kommt der denn plötzlich her? Der hätte mir glatt das Rückgrat brechen können, wenn wir noch da gelegen hätten"

Einen Moment später schoß ein blauer Blitz auf sie zu und kam direkt vor Oliver zum stillstand

„Sorry, aber eure kleine Vorstellung hat uns so gefesselt, dass wir nicht mehr wirklich auf die Klatscher geachtet haben", meinte die schwarzhaarige Treiberin und sah Oliver und Katie zerknirscht an, bevor sie dem Klatscher mit ihrem Schläger einen harten Schlag verpasste und ihn so fast auf die andere Seite des Stadions beförderte.

„Was? Wer ist wir?", fragte Oliver und sah sie vollkommen verdattert an

„Wir heißt: Das Ravenclawquidditchteam", antwortete jemand hinter ihm und Oliver wirbelte herum. „Hallo, ich bin Tom Dunby und bin hier der Kapitän"

„Hi", antwortete Oliver und schüttelte dann den Kopf, um nach dem Schreck mit dem Klatscher wieder klar denken zu können. „Man, wie kommt das nur, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit immer zum Deppen mache, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin?"

„Äh...naja...", fing der Ravenclawkapitän an, wusste dann aber nicht wirklich weiter

„Vergiß es. War nur rethorisch gemeint", winkte Oliver ab und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Oliver Wood. Und das hier ist Katie Bell"

„Wissen wir", antwortete Tom, ergriff aber trotzdem Olivers Hand und warf Katie einen freundlichen Blick zu. „Wer kennt euch zwei heutzutage nicht? Aber es ist schön, euch mal persönlich kennen zu lernen"

„Wir hatten nicht vor, hier irgendjemanden zu stören", meinte Katie und sah entschuldigend in die Runde. „Wir wollten nur schnell ein paar Fotos machen. Aber wir können warten, bis ihr hier fertig seid"

„Ach was. Das ist halb so wild. Wir waren sowieso fast fertig", winkte Tom jetzt ab. „Wir wollten nur noch ein paar letzte Details für das Spiel am Samstag abklären, damit wir gut vorbereitet sind"

„Gegen wen spielt ihr denn?", fragte Oliver

„Slytherin", antwortete ihm die Blonde, die sich als Jägerin entpuppte, da sie inzwischen, ohne es scheinbar selber zu bemerken, gekonnt mit dem Quaffle herumspielte

„Na dann viel Erfolg", meinte Katie. „Wenn die immer noch so spielen, wie zu unserer Zeit, habt ihr ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor euch"

„Oh ja. Wem sagt ihr das", stöhnte ein brünetter Junge, der daraufhin heftig mit seinem Schläger auf den Schnee einschlug

„Wir drücken euch die Daumen", meinte Oliver und erreichte damit, dass sieben Augenpaare zu strahlen anfingen. Das ganze Ravenclawteam schien es zu beflügeln, dass der große Oliver Wood ihnen die Daumen drücken wollte und Katie war sich jetzt sicher, dass auch die Slytherins am Samstag hart zu kämpfen hatten

„Also, von uns aus, könnt ihr die Fotos gerne machen", meinte Tom jetzt

„Sicher?", hakte Oliver nach und sah ihn fragend an. „Wir wollen euch wirklich nicht vertreiben. Immerhin habt ihr hier Heimrecht"

„Ganz sicher", nickte Tom

„OK, wenn ihr meint", erwiderte Oliver schulterzuckend. „Katie? Wie willst du die Fotos?"

„In Quidditchausrüstung", antwortete Katie. „Am besten in der Luft vor den Ringen. Vielleicht können Tom und sein Team uns sogar als Statisten dienen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie möchten"

Katie sah sich fragend um und sah, wie die Ravenclaws sich zustimmende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Klar wollen wir", antwortete die Treiberin mit den blitzenden, blauen Augen. „Was sollen wir machen?"

„Strafwürfe gegen Oliver", antwortete Katie. „Je spektakulärer desto besser"

„OK, kein Problem. Das bekommen wir hin", nickte sie und auch die anderen schienen aufgrund der Vorstellung von Strafwurftraining gegen Oliver Wood recht gut gelaunt zu sein. So konnte man noch recht gut das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden, den Strafwürfe würden sie am Samstag gegen Slytherin bestimmt mehr als einen werfen müssen.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns mal umziehen gehen. Bis gleich", meinte Oliver und zusammen mit Katie machte er sich auf den Weg in die Gryffindorkabine, wo das Old-Team inzwischen ihre Trainingsausrüstung in einem extra dafür vorgesehenen Schrank untergebracht hatte.

Eine Stunde später hatte Katie eine ganze Serie von guten Bildern von Oliver im Kasten und sie bedankten sich bei den Ravenclawspielern für ihre Hilfe, denn ohne sie hätten sie lange nicht so tolle Bilder bekommen. Die aber wollten davon nichts wissen und meinten nur, es wäre schon ein riesiges Erlebnis gewesen, mal gegen einen der großen Quidditchstars anzutreten. Oliver hatte daraufhin nur zufrieden gegrinst und dem Team eine ganz persönliche Widmung in ihr Trainingsbuch geschrieben, in dem sie alle Spielzüge, Verletzungen und Vorkommnisse, die das Team betraf, festhielten. Zu Olivers Kapitänszeiten war aus dem einen Buch pro Jahr ein fünfbändiges Meisterwerk pro Jahr geworden, wie Katie am Ende scherzhaft erwähnte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst?", meinte er verteidigend. „Mit den Aufzeichnungen könnte ich ein Vermögen machen, wenn ich mich jemals dazu entschließe, sie zu veröffentlichen"

„Das liegt aber nicht daran, weil da die großen Weisheiten eines Superstars drinstehen, mein lieber, sondern ganz einfach, weil da dein Name draufsteht", erwiderte sie. „Du könntest sogar mit bunt beschriebenem Klopapier Geld machen, wenn da dein Name draufsteht"

Lautes Lachen quittierte diese treffende Aussage und gut gelaunt machten sich alle auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Ravenclaws führte dieser Weg in den Turm zwischen dem Astronomie- und Gryffindorturm und Katie und Oliver führte er hinunter über die Appariergrenze nach Hogsmeade und von da aus direkt in das, vor Leben pulsierende, Herz Londons.

Gerade als Oliver sich dort von Katie verabschieden wollte, fiel ihr jedoch wieder was ein und sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Sag mal, was hattet ihr da vorhin eigentlich mit Roger zu besprechen?", fragte sie ihn

„Ach das", meinte Oliver und grinste. „Naja, Flint und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir ja sowohl einen Stadionsprecher, als auch einen Schiedsrichter brauchen und das es ganz gut wäre, wenn das Leute machen, die uns alle kennen. Und da Madame Hooch ja leider nicht in Frage kommt und die aktuelle Hogwartsschiedsrichterin in meinem Team als Jägerin spielt, haben wir uns halt auf Roger geeinigt. Flint war gleich einverstanden mit diesem Vorschlag und meinte, dass Roger als ehemaliger Ravenclaw fair genug ist, beide Teams neutral zu behandeln"

„Ah!", meinte Katie, da das eine recht logische Erklärung war. „Und wer wird der Stadionsprecher?"

„Rate mal", forderte Oliver sie auf. „Roger ist gleich zu ihm hin, um ihn zu fragen. Darium ist er gerade nicht mitgekommen. Wer würde sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, um nach Herzenslust über die Slytherins herzuziehen?"

„Ich ahne fürchterliches", stöhnte Katie. „Da fällt mir nämlich nur Lee ein"

„Richtige Antwort, Ms Bell. 10 Punkte für Quidditch Monthly", grinste Oliver

„Oh, vielen Dank", grinste Katie zurück. „Und damit war Flint einverstanden?"

„Naja, nicht wirklich", antwortete Oliver. „Aber er hat eingesehen, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl hat, da es kaum ein anderer machen würde. Immerhin sind das recht kriminelle Burschen, mit denen man es sich da verscherzen würde, wenn man was falsches sagt"

„Was Lee nicht sonderlich interessiert, da er bei denen sowieso nie besonders beliebt war und das auch gar nicht sein will", schloß Katie die Erklärung ab

„Ganz genau", meinte Oliver. „Also gut. Ich gehe dann mal. Habe gleich noch ein Team-Meeting. Wir sehen uns heute Abend"

„Ja. Bis später", meinte auch Katie und sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, wie er im Gewühl der Winkelgasse verschwand. Dann aber seufzte sie tief auf. „Heiliger Merlin, hoffentlich geht das gut. Wenn Lee wirklich zusagt, sind an dem Tag alle Männer im Stadion, die im Moment in mich verknallt sind. Zusätzlich zu Flints Leuten wird das eine recht explosive Mischung"

* * *

**A/N: **Ich stelle mir gerade vor, mit Oliver Wood durch den Schnee zu toben und weiß nicht, ob ich nicht doch ganz schnell zur Hexe mutieren und nach Schottland apparieren sollte. Bin gerade ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Katie

Naja, wie auch immer. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, ob ihr noch einmal einen Reviewrekord aufstellen könnt. Wenn ihr ihn einstellt, würden wir die 70er-Grenze knacken. Wenn ihr einen neuen aufstellt wären es über 70. Also, strengt euch an und macht mein Outlook (und mich) glücklich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, was von euch zu hören.

Ich hoffe außerdem, dass ihr nicht zu enttäuscht darüber seid, dass ich das Quidditchspiel nur indirekt erwähnt habe. Das hätte irgendwie nicht so recht in mein Konzept gepasst, wenn ich das noch komplett beschrieben hätte.

Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass ich vielleicht im Anschluß an diese Story ein Sammelbecken für „Missing-Scenes" erstelle, in dem ich alle Szenen, die hier ein wenig zu kurz gekommen sind, noch mal ausführlicher aufschreiben werde. Eine kleine Oneshot-Sammlung sozusagen. Was meint ihr dazu?


	14. Hallo liebe Leser

**Hallo liebe Leser**

Ich weiß, dass ich vielen von euch geschrieben habe, dass ich eventuell noch ein Kapitel vor Weihnachten hochladen will. Leider muß ich euch heute gestehen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel noch gar nicht angefangen habe und auch die Weihnachtsüberraschung, die ich für euch geplant habe, ist im Stress der letzten Woche untergegangen.

Dieser Stress bestand aus Weihanchtsgeschenken für meinen Mann und meine Mutter, die ich nicht so bekommen konnte, wie ich sie gerne gehabt hätte und die ich erst nach tagelangem suchen in vier (!!!) verschiedenen Städten gefunden habe. Außerdem macht das Auto Probelem (der Kühler kocht regelmäßig und die Heizung streikt) und unser Kühlschrank hat den Geist aufgegeben, was zur folge hatte, dass die Küche unter Wasser stand, es erbärmlich stank und ich einen riesigen Berg verdorbener Lebensmittel entsorgen musste. Leider passierte das am Tag nach der Müllabholung, so dass ich eine Woche damit hätte warten müssen oder es meiner Mutter, die in einem anderen Landkreis (40 Kilometer entfernt) wohnt, unterschieben musste. Ich habe letzteres gewählt.

Ihr seht also, es lag wirklich nicht an mir, dass es nicht geklappt hat, mit dem neuen Kapitel. Es war höhere Gewalt. Trotzdem möchte ich mich heute für euer Interesse und eure Treue bedanken. Mit euch steht und fällt die Story. Eure inzwischen fast 2800 Hits motivieren mich, diese Story nicht aufzugeben. Einen noch größeren Einfluß haben allerdings die Reviews, mit denen ihr mich vor allem in den letzten zwei Kapiteln überschüttet habt. Das war wie ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich und dazu sage ich DANKE. Beim letzten Kapitel habt ihr den schon sagenhaften Review-Rekord vom vorigen Kapitel (11 Reviews) gebrochen, da ich sagenhafte 15 !!! Reviews von euch bekommen habe. Insgesamt macht das einen aktuellen Stand von **74 Reviews**. **DANKE, DANKE, DANKE. Ich liebe euch alle.**

Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007. Mögen alle eure Wünsche und Träume in Erfüllung gehen. Laßt euch reichlich beschenken und schlagt euch beim Weihnachtsfestessen den Bauch so richtig voll. Ganz besonders wünsche ich dies denjenigen unter euch, die ich durch ihre Reviews inzwischen „persönlich" kenne, nämlich:

**sternenstauner**

**Pete**

**Katzura**

**Angel de la Luna**

**black Chibi**

**Sweet – Teeni**

**Krisi**

**Sanny12**

**Matchy**

**RockPoet**

**Elizan**

**Mara L**

**Lexa**

**Simsly**

**nina1993**

**KitKat1107**

**Mondfee**

**Zauberfee1979**

**Letizia**

**Mykene**

**milena**

**Nutellamädchen**

**Hjärtskit**

**Midnight-of-Darkness**

**Blutige Baronin**

**svea**

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr wieder, denn ich werde mir jetzt ein paar Tage Weihnachtsurlaub gönnen und hoffe, dass ihr mir das nicht übel nehmt. Ich schätze, dass wir in der zweiten Januarwoche wieder etwas voneinander hören.

**Ich umarme euch alle und wünsche euch allen noch mal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch**

**Eure Meike**


	15. 13 Kapitel Weihnachten und Wahrheiten

**Disclaimer: **Leider habe ich zu Weihnachten nicht die rechte an Harry Potter geschenkt bekommen und kann deshalb immer noch kein Geld hiermit verdienen. Also tue ich das weiterhin nur aus Spaß an der Freude

**A/N: **Hi alle zusammen!

Na, seid ihr jetzt überrascht, dass es doch noch ein Update in 2006 gibt, obwohl ich mich eigentlich bis zur zweiten Januarwoche verabschiedet hatte? Wenn ja, geht es euch nicht anders als mir. Ich hatte nämlich wirklich nicht vor, in diesem Jahr noch was zu schreiben.

Dass ihr jetzt trotzdem ein Kapitel bekommt, habt ihr alleine meinem Mann zu verdanken, denn der hat mir zu Weihnachten das beste Geschenk gemacht, dass man sich vorstellen kann. Etwas, was ich mir schon seit Ewigkeiten gewünscht und von dem ich nie gedacht habe, dass ich es vor 2015 bekomme: EINEN EIGENEN LAPTOP!!! Ist das nicht irre? Den musste ich natürlich gleich ausprobieren bzw einweihen. Und was ist da besser, als ein neues Kapitel von Breaking News zu schreiben? Gar nichts! Also habe ich mich hingesetzt und losgetippt. Und ich kann euch gleich verraten, dass ich nicht alle meine Ideen in dieses Kapitel unterbringen konnte, also schreibe ich gleich weiter am nächsten. Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem hier.

* * *

_Liebe hat viele Gesichter_

_- Napolen I. -_

* * *

**13. Kapitel – Weihnachten und Wahrheiten**

Leise fielen die Schneeflocken vom tief bewölkten Winterhimmel, als Katie an diesem Nachmittag durch die Winkelgasse lief. Sie war auf dem Weg zu den Weasleys, um mit Angelina und Alicia das Essen für den Abend vorzubereiten. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatten sie beschlossen, den Sylvesterabend gemeinsam zu verbringen. Gemeinsam hieß in diesem Fall, dass neben Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia auch Katie und Lee da sein würden. Nach dem traditionellen Bleigießen und einem gemütlichen Essen würden sie dann zur großen Sylvesterparty im Tropfenden Kessel rübergehen, um dort gemeinsam auf ein neues Jahr anzustossen.

Beim Gang durch die winterliche Wintergasse schweiften Katies Gedanken zurück zu den Weihnachtstagen, die sie bei ihrer Familie verbracht hatte. Aber in diesem Jahr waren nicht nur Katie und ihre zwei kleinen Schwestern in ihrem Elternhaus gewesen, sondern auch Alec und Elaine Hancock mit ihrer Tochter Julia. Julia hatte ihren Eltern solange mit der Bitte in den Ohren gelegen, Weihnachten bei ihrer „Tante" Evelyn zu verbringen, bis diese schließlich nachgegeben hatten. Allerdings nicht, ohne sich noch mal zu vergewissern, dass es für Evelyn Bell auch wirklich in Ordnung ging, dass sie alle zusammen dort einfielen.

Für Katies Mutter waren die zusätzlichen Weihnachtsgäste kein Problem gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war selber in einer französischen Großfamilie aufgewachsen und blühte erst so richtig auf, wenn es richtig voll im Haus wurde. Nachdem klar war, dass die Hancocks Weihnachten bei den Bells verbringen würden, war sie gleich zusammen mit Katie losgezogen und hatte einen Großeinkauf gestartet, um ein richtig leckeres Festessen kochen zu können. Nachdem sie durch mehrere Lebensmittelläden in Muggellondon gekommen waren, war ihnen auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse dann Roger über den Weg gelaufen, der ebenfalls gerade auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse war, um dort ein Weihnachtspaket an seine Eltern zu verschicken, die vor einigen Jahren nach Australien ausgewandert waren.

Evelyn Bell war hocherfreut ihren ehemaligen Schwiegersohn so unverhofft wiederzusehen. Sie hatte ihn gleich darauf in ein Gespräch verwickelt und als sie nebenbei herausfand, dass Roger dieses Jahr Weihnachten alleine würde verbringen müssen, hatte sie ihn ohne eine Widerrede zu dulden ebenfalls eingeladen, zu ihnen zu kommen und mitzufeiern. Roger hatte Katie einen leicht verunsicherten Blick zugeworfen, aus dem sie ablesen konnte, dass er schon gerne kommen würde, aber es nur, wenn sie wirklich einverstanden wäre. Katie hatte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihn leicht schief angegrinst. Es würde letztendlich eh nicht zählen, ob sie Roger dahaben wollte oder nicht, denn wenn ihre Mutter sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann wurde dies auch in die Tat umgesetzt.

Und so verbrachte auch Roger die Weihnachtstage bei den Bells, was bei einigen der anderen Gäste für kurzzeitige Verwirrung bzw teuflischen Belustigung gesorgt hatte. Alec hatte Roger vollkommen verwirrt angesehen und musste erst über die Beziehung, die Roger zu den Bells hatte, aufgeklärt werden. Als Roger mit den Erklärungen fertig war, hatte Alec einen überraschten Pfiff ausgestossen und gemeint, dass ihm jetzt einiges klar werden würde. Dabei hatte er Katie einen Blick zugeworfen, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn deuten sollte. Allerdings hatte sie in dem Moment auch nicht wirklich die Zeit dazu, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Melanie und Susanna piesackten sie nach Herzenslust mit Bemerkungen darüber, ob ihr „Freund" Lee denn überhaupt wissen würde, dass sie mit ihrem Ex zusammen Weihnachten feierte und was er dazu sagen würde, wenn er es erfahren würde. Als sie dann noch auf die Idee kamen, ihn ebenfalls einzuladen und auch gleich noch eine Einladung an Oliver zu verschicken, hatte es ihr gereicht. Ihre „dunkle" Seite, die Seite der Streiche-Katie, war hervorgebrochen und sie hatte ihre Schwestern kurzerhand innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und sie kopfüber an die Decke gehängt

Nicht nur die Zwillinge hatten sie daraufhin erstaunt angesehen. Auch ihre Eltern sahen sie verblüfft an. Roger und Alec, die sie schon auf einigen Pressekonferenzen erlebt hatten, waren nicht ganz so verblüfft, sahen aber auch etwas überrascht auf die Kreativität, mit der sie ihre Schwestern zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Elaine murmelte etwas von „….irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht", während Julia mit weitaufgerissenen Augen ein „COOL" rausbrachte. Das Thema Oliver und Lee war so allerdings vorerst vom Tisch. Später allerdings wurde Katie von Melanie und Susanna wieder in die Mangel genommen, denn die zwei quetschten sie aus, wie eine ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin auf so eine unorthodoxe Methode kommt, jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen. Katie hat aber nur kurz gegrinst und gemeint, dass selbst eine ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin nicht wirklich eine unbefleckte Weste vorzeigen kann, wenn sie gleichzeitig auch eine enge Freundin der Weasley-Twins und Lee Jordan wäre. Diese Antwort wurde von Melanie, Susanna und Roger wissendem Lachen quittiert. Alles in allem war es ein sehr gemütlicher Abend gewesen.

_ Flashback _

„_Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Julia ungeduldig, als sie mit Scrabble spielen fertig waren_

„_Wie wäre es mit Kniffel?", schlug Edward Bell vor_

„_Ach nö, Dad", murrte Melanie und stand vom Boden auf, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, die ihr einzuschlafen drohten. „Können wir nicht was machen, wo man sich ein wenig bei bewegen muß? Mir schlafen sonst die Beine ein"_

„_Von mir aus gerne", antwortete Edward und sah seine Tochter fragend an. „Was schwebt dir denn so vor?"_

„_So wie ich Melle kenne, hätte sie nichts gegen eine Runde Quidditch", grinste Susy Melanie von der Seite aus an._

„_Definitiv nicht", lächelte diese verschmitzt zurück. „Aber außer zwei Treiberinnen und eine Jägerin haben wir hier keine Spieler. Und Besen haben wir auch nicht genug"_

„_Also da widerspreche ich", funkte Roger dazwischen. „Ihr habt nicht einen, sondern zwei Jäger"_

„_Ups! Stimmt ja. Hab dich glatt vergessen, Lieblingsschwager", antwortete Melanie und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen an_

„_Ex-Schwager", knurrte Roger halblaut vor sich hin_

„_Ach was. Sieh das doch nicht so kleinlich", winkte Susy ab. „Wenn man dich und Katie heute Abend so sieht, würde niemand, der es nicht besser wissen würde glauben, dass ihr kein Paar seid"_

_Daraufhin lief Katie knallrot an, denn ganz so Unrecht hatte ihre Schwester damit nicht. In der entspannten Atmosphäre des Abends hatten sie und Roger ganz schnell wieder zu ihren alten Gepflogenheiten zurückgefunden und locker miteinander gescherzt und rumgealbert. Für Katie war es ganz normal gewesen, dass sie bei Roger auf dem Schoß saß, da sonst im Wohnzimmer der Bells nicht genug Platz für alle gewesen war. Alec und Elaine saßen auf dem Sofa neben Evelyn, die Julia auf dem Schoß hatte. Edward saß im zweiten Sessel und die Zwillinge hatten sich auf mehreren Kissen auf dem Boden niedergelassen._

„_Und mit mir hättet ihr immerhin auch eine Sucherin", half Elaine Katie schließlich aus ihrer Verlegenheit_

„_Du bist Sucherin? Echt?", kam es verblüfft von Susy_

„_Ja, meine Mama war eine der besten Sucherinnen, die sie in Beauxbatons je hatten", verkündete Julia stolz_

„_Naja, zumindest war ich nicht schlecht", schwächte Elaine die Begeisterung ihrer Tochter ab._

„_Trotzdem fehlt uns dann noch ein dritter Jäger und ein Hüter. Außerdem ein zweites Team", meinte Melanie trocken. „Mondschein-Quidditch können wir also vergessen"_

„_Und wie wäre es dann mit einer Mondschein-Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Julia und sah alle der Reihe nach an_

„_Gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte Alec_

„_Stimmt", meinte auch Katie. „Also, wie machen wir es. Männchen gegen Weibchen?"_

„_Das vergiß mal ganz schnell, meine Liebe", erwiderte Roger entschieden und schob sie von seinem Schoß, um sich seine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. „Oder glaubst du im Ernst, wir treten mit drei Mann gegen fünf Frauen an?"_

„_Sechs! Kannst du nicht zählen?", verbesserte Julia ihn empört, stemmte die Fäuste in ihre Hüften und schoß ihm einen finsteren Blick zu_

„_Oh, natürlich. Sechs Frauen", meinte Roger mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf das kleine Mädchen. „Wie auch immer. Es wird fair gewählt. Ich werde nicht gegen ein Team antreten, dass doppelt so viele Mitglieder hat wie meins"_

_Dieser Meinung schienen auch Alec und Edward zu sein, denn sie stimmten ihm nickend zu. Kurzerhand wurden alle Namen auf einen Zettel geschrieben. Diese Zettel wurden in die leere Popcorn-Schüssel geworfen und gut durchgemischt. Und dann durfte Julia als Glücksfee die Teams auslosen. Am Ende traten Katie, Edward, Susy, und Elaine gegen Alec, Roger, Melanie, Evelyn und Julia an._

_Innerhalb von zehn Minuten waren sie alle in ihre Schuhe, Jacken, Schals, Handschuhe und Mützen geschlüpft und tobten durch den weitläufigen Garten der Bells._

„_Umpf…..PRUST…..Alec, du Ekel…..na warte", schrie Katie ihrem Kollegen zu, der ihr gerade lachend eine große Ladung Schnee direkt ins Gesicht geworfen hatte_

„_Dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen, Katie-Schätzchen", rief er zurück und schoß im Laufen einen weiteren Schneeball zu Susanna rüber, die er an der rechten Schulter traf, die daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts ins Rosenbeet fiel._

„_Das werde ich. Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Ich bin nicht umsonst durch Woods Jäger-Schule gegangen und habe in jeder Situation zielen gelernt", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schoß sich regelrecht auf Alec ein, den sie systematisch in den hinteren Bereich des Gartens zurückdrängte, so dass er schließlich mit dem Rücken zur Hecke stand und weder rechts noch links an ihr vorbei kam._

„_Tja, Mr. Hancock. Es sieht wohl so aus, als ob ich gewonnen hätte", sagte Katie mit einem triumphierenden Unterton in der Stimme und warf den Schneeball, den sie in der rechten Hand hatte lässig ein paar Mal in die Luft, um ihn dann wieder aufzufangen_

„_Es hat ganz den Anschein", seufzte Alec resigniert und ließ seinen Schneeball zum Zeichen der Kapitulation fallen. „Also, sag mir, was ich tun muß, damit du mich laufen lässt"_

„_Nun ja", meinte Katie und tat so, als würde sie darüber nachdenken. „Wie wäre es, wenn du auf die Knie fällst und dann laut sagst „Katie, du bist die beste Schneeballkämpferin, gegen die ich je das Vergnügen hatte, gnadenlos zu verlieren"?"_

_Einen Moment lang sah Alec sie mit offenem Mund an und Katie genoß seine Verblüffung. Doch dann fiel er zu ihrer Überraschung tatsächlich vor ihr auf die Knie, was im Gegenzug ihr die Kinnlade runterklappen ließ. Sie hatte nämlich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er darauf eingehen würde._

„_Katie, du bist die beste Schneeballkämpferin, bei der ich je das Vergnügen hatte, sie gnadenlos zu besiegen"_

„_Na bitte. Geht do….Was war das gerade? So war das aber nicht abgemacht", erwiderte Katie und sah Alec irritiert an_

„_Nein", gab dieser zu. „Aber so macht es viel mehr Sinn, Kitty-Kat. FEUER FREI!!!"_

„_Wa….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Nein!!! Ihr verfluchten Fieslinge!!! HIIIILFEEE!!!! SUUUSYYYY!!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!! ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE!!!!", schrie Katie und fiel mit den Händen schützend über dem Kopf auf die Knie, um sich vor dem Schneeballbombardement von Roger und Melanie, die sich von hinten an sie rangeschlichen hatten, und von Alec, der jetzt von vorne schoß, was die Arme hergaben, in Sicherheit zu bringen._

„_Schrei ruhig, Schwesterchen. Die hören dich doch nicht", lachte Melanie. „Die rennen gerade alle hinter Mum und Julia her, die sich nach vorne retten wollten"_

„_Oh neeeeeeeeeiiiin", jammerte Katie und schaufelte blindlings Schnee in alle möglichen Richtungen. Scheinbar hatte sie jemanden getroffen, denn rechts neben ihr hustete und prustete jemand heftig, der sich schwer nach Roger anhörte_

„_Na warte. Das kriegst du wieder", knurrte er mit einem unterdrückten Lachen und bückte sich, um eine neue Ladung Schnee zu einer Kugel zu formen._

_Darauf hatte Katie aber nur gewartet. Blitzartig griff sie Roger um die Beine und brachte ihn so zu Fall. Im nächsten Moment saß sie auf ihm und schaufelte ihn mit Schnee zu, was diesen nur noch dazu brachte, in Abwehrhaltung zu gehen. Die Schneebälle, die Alec und Melanie auf sie abfeuerten, ignorierte sie bestmöglichst. Roger fiel allerdings plötzlich wieder ein, wie kitzelig Katie war und griff ihr ohne Vorwarnung in die Seiten und kitzelte sie kräftig durch. Katie schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte vergebens, sich von Roger zu befreien. Der hatte ihre kurzfristige Abgelenktheit genutzt und sie mit einem Ruck unter sich gebracht. Jetzt saß Roger auf Katie und drückte ihre Hände rechts und links neben ihr in den Schnee._

„_Na? Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte Roger sie grinsend_

_Katie hörte auf zu zappeln und schloß resigniert die die Augen _

„_Herzlich willkommen, liebe Zuschauer, bei unserem heutigen Film mit Katie Bell in der Hauptrolle. Viel Spaß bei „Und täglich grüßt der Quidditch-Käpt'n"", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin_

„_Was?", meinte Roger verdutzt und starrte sie an, als ob sie nicht ganz dicht wäre_

„_Ach nichts", antwortete Katie. „Ich habe nur gerade eine Art Deja Vue"_

„_So? Also mit mir hast du dich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr im Schnee gewälzt", sagte Roger und runzelte die Stirn_

„_Nein", gab Katie lachend zu. „Aber du bist ja nicht der einzige Quidditch-Kapitän, den ich kenne. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Oliver mich in genau der gleichen Position in den Schnee gepinnt"_

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich davon mehr hören will"_

„_Wieso? Eifersüchtig?", stichelte Katie_

„_Ehrliche Antwort?", fragte Roger zurück und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Katie nickte nur._

„_Ja", sagte Roger schlicht und Katie konnte an seiner Stimme hören, wie ehrlich diese Antwort war._

„_Wow! Das war wirklich ehrlich", erwiderte sie leise_

„_Du kannst es mir nicht verübeln, Katie. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben", gestand Roger ihr leise. „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten, seit du bei QM bist immer wieder geschwankt, zwischen dem Wunsch, dich zurück zu gewinnen und deine Entscheidung, was die Wahl deines Freundes angeht, zu respektieren, auch wenn es mich halb wahnsinnig macht, nur daran zu denken, dass du gerade irgendwo mit Lee Jordan rumknutscht oder noch schlimmeres tust. Warum ausgerechnet er? Oliver Wood könnte ich ja verstehen. Aber Lee? Was hat Lee, was ich nicht habe, Katie?"_

„_Das mit Lee ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Roger", murmelte sie. „Es scheint nur so zu sein, wie es zu sein scheint"_

„_Wie bitte?"_

_Katie seufzte und schloß einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah sie Roger direkt in seine dunkelblanen Augen, die sie früher immer so geliebt hatte und die sie jetzt mit den gleichen Gefühlen ansahen, wie damals._

„_Laß uns einen Spaziergang machen. Dann erkläre ich dir, was es mit Lee und mir auf sich hat", schlug sie vor. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, es für dich zu behalten"_

„_OK", stimmte er zu, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Katie ließ sich hochziehen und klopfte sich den Schnee von Hose und Jacke. Nebeneinander her verließen sie schließlich durch die Hinterpforte den Garten der Bells, um auf den kleinen Feldweg zu kommen, der sich durch die ausgedehnten Wiesen und Felder am Rande von Katies Heimatort schlängelte. Alec und Melanie hatten sie schon vor eine Weile alleine gelassen, als sie bemerkten, wie die Stimmung zwischen den beiden umschlug._

_Eine ganze Weile liefen sie schweigen durch den mondbeschienenen Schnee ohne etwas zu sagen. Beide genossen das stille Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen, dass sie an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts erinnerte, als sie oft um den See spazierten, um abzuschalten und auch mal Zeit für sich zu haben. Schließlich aber brach Roger das Schweigen._

„_Also, was ist da zwischen dir und Lee Jordan?"_

_Katie blieb stehen und malte mit der Fußspitze Muster in den Schnee. Sie überlegte nur kurz, ob sie es Roger wirklich erzählen sollte, aber schließlich siegte die Gewissheit, dass Roger sein Wort gegeben hatte, es nicht weiter zu erzählen. Und Oliver wusste ja schließlich auch, was da zwischen Lee und ihr wirklich lief. Da war es nur fair, wenn Roger auch wusste, was gespielt wurde. So hatten zumindest alle drei Männer, die gerade was von ihr wollten, die gleiche Ausgangsposition. Und wenn Lee wirklich ernsthaft was von ihr wollte, wie Fred und George in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder angedeutet hatten, dann müsste er schon etwas mehr tun, als das, was er bisher tat._

_Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und erzählte dann, wie die „Beziehung" von Lee und ihr wirklich begonnen hatte. Als sie fertig war sah Roger sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann lief ein belustigtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, das sich nur Sekunden später in lautes Gelächter verwandelte. Auch Katie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte die ganze Sache ja auch was wirklich Lächerliches an sich._

„_Okay, okay, okay. Habe ich das jetzt wirklich richtig verstanden? Ihr tut nur so als ob, weil Jordan Angst hat, er könnte von einer potenziellen Schwiegermutter eingefangen werden?"_

„_Yep! Das trifft es, würde ich sagen", nickte Katie. „Der gute Lee hatte schon immer Angst davor, sich ernsthaft zu binden" _

„_Das glaube ich einfach nicht", grinste Roger. „Und ich Idiot habe auch noch versprochen, nichts darüber zu sagen. Was glaubst du, was das für Belustigung bei meinen Ravenclaw-Freunden hervorrufen würde?"_

„_Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen", meinte Katie. „Aber ich will nicht, dass ihr Lee damit aufzieht. Du hast dein versprechen gegeben, Roger. Und darauf verlasse ich mich"_

„_Kannst du auch. Keine Sorge", versicherte er ihr. „Aber es ist trotzdem zum totlachen"_

_Sie waren schon wieder fast an der Gartenpforte der Bells angekommen, als Roger sie am Arm zurückgriff_

„_Das heißt also, dass du noch immer zu haben bist?"_

„_Sieht ganz so aus. Ja"_

„_Und wenn ich jetzt ernsthaft beschließe, um dich zu kämpfen, Katie? Hätte ich eine Chance?"_

_Katie wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte sich selber in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder gefragt, für wen der drei sie sich entscheiden würde, wenn sie müßte, aber sie war zu keinem wirklich befriedigendem Ergebnis gekommen. Jeder hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile. Roger hatte allerdings den sehr großen Vorteil vor Oliver und Lee, dass er sie schon einmal erobert hatte._

_Nachdenklich sah sie zu ihm auf. Roger stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihr und hatte ihre Hände in seine genommen. Der Mond tauchte die schneebedeckte Landschaft um sie herum in sanftes, silbriges Licht und die Schneeflocken, die seit einigen Minuten wieder begonnen hatten, leise und sanft auf die Erde herunter zu segeln, taten ihr übriges, um dieser Situation etwas Unwirkliches zu verleihen. Katie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob es sie in eine Märchenwelt verschlagen hätte, in der sie die Prinzessin und Roger ihr Ritter war, der sie vor allem Übel der Welt beschützen konnte und würde._

„_Katie?", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie es kaum hören konnte und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Darf ich dich küssen?"_

_Katie konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was sie dazu verleitet hatte, stumm zu nicken. War es die verschneite, silbrig glitzernde Märchenwelt um sie herum? Oder der tiefe Klang von Rogers Stimme, mit der er diese Frage stellte? Oder war es der Blick, mit dem seine dunkelblauen Augen in ihre sahen und der dazu führte, dass ihr Magen plötzlich Purzelbäume schlug und ihr die Luft zum Atmen knapp wurde? Sie wusste es nicht. Alles was sie wußte, waren Rogers Lippen, die sie auf ihren spüren wollte. Die sie nach all den Jahren_ wieder_ spüren wollte. Einen Moment sah sie noch Olivers schokoladenbraune Augen vor sich, hörte seine Stimme, die mit rauem schottischen Akzent „Das nächste Mal muß es von dir ausgehen, Kats", sagte. Doch dann waren da nur noch Rogers Lippen, die sanft und zärtlich über ihre eigenen streiften._

_Zufrieden aufseufzend zog Roger Katie in seine Arme und vertiefte den Kuß. Seine Zunge fuhr langsam über ihre Unterlippe und forderte Einlaß. Katie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ Rogers Zunge das sinnliche Spiel mit ihrer eigenen beginnen, dass sie schon zu Hogwartszeiten schier um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Die Ravenclawmädchen hatten damals alles Recht der Welt gehabt, auf die Gryffindorjägerin eifersüchtig zu sein, die ihnen ihren heißbegehrten Quidditch-Käpt'n weggeschnappt hatte. Es gab sicher einige, die vor ihr in den Genuß seiner Kußkünste gekommen waren und die es ihr nicht wirklich gegönnt hatten, dass sie jetzt auch zu diesem Kreis gehörte. Und Katie konnte jetzt mit Gewissheit sagen, dass Roger in den Jahren seit ihrer Trennung einiges getan hatte, um dieses Talent weiter auszubauen._

_Eine halbe Ewigkeit küssten sich Roger und Katie so vor der Gartenpforte der Bells. Als Roger Katie schließlich wieder freigab, war sie froh, dass er sie zwischenzeitlich in seine Arme gezogen hatte, denn ihren Beinen traute sie im Augenblick ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit nicht wirklich zu. Heftig atmend sah sie zu ihm auf. Roger lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen._

„_Nun, wie es scheint, haben wir es immer noch drauf", lächelte er_

„_Ja", lächelte sie zurück. „Du schaffst es immer noch, dass ich für eine Weile alles um mich herum vergesse"_

„_Das ist doch schon eine der besten Voraussetzungen für eine funktionierende Beziehung, oder nicht?", fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen_

„_HA! Guter Versuch, Mr. Davies. Aber so einfach bin ich nicht zu kriegen. Da muß schon mehr kommen, als ein Kuß", erwiderte sie und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, dass es ein verflucht guter Kuß war"_

„_Dann solltest du uns die Chance auf die eine oder andere Wiederholung geben, damit ich dich doch noch überzeugen kann", meinte Roger und öffnete die Gartenpforte, um Katie durchzulassen_

„_Mal schauen. Das liegt ganz bei dir", meinte sie und ließ es zu, dass Roger den Arm um sie legte, als sie zum Haus zurückgingen_

_ Flashback Ende _

Die anderen hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Roger und Katie eng umschlungen durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer der Bells traten. Melanie und Susanna hatten anzüglich gepfiffen (Katie fand, dass sie eindeutig zuviel Zeit bei Fred und George verbrachten, wenn sie in den Ferien ihr Taschengeld aufbesserten) und Alec hatte Roger grinsend den erhobenen Daumen gezeigt und ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft. Elaine dagegen hatte Katie angelächelt und gemeint, dass sie aussähe, als hätte sie gerade den besten Kuß ihres Lebens bekommen. Katie hatte sie daraufhin verwirrt angesehen und sich entschuldigt, um ins Bad zu eilen. Vor dem Spiegel hatte sie schließlich seufzend die Augen geschlossen, da sie zugeben musste, dass Elaine tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte. Ihre Lippen waren von Rogers Kuß noch geschwollen, ihre Wangen hatten eine Röte, die nicht nur von der kalten Winterluft kommen konnte und in ihre Augen hatte sich ein Glänzen eingeschlichen, dass man so nur bei wirklich frisch Verliebten sah.

Verträumt vor sich hinlächelnd bog Katie bei Eeyloops Eulenhaus um die Ecke und wich einer Gruppe älterer Hexen aus, die sich über das beste gegen die Kopfschmerzen nach einer durchzechten Nacht unterhielten und dabei nichts von dem bemerkten, was um sie herum geschah. Katie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihnen nach. Ihrer Meinung nach half nichts besser als eine ausgiebige, kalte Dusche und 4 – 5 Liter Mineralwasser am Tag nach einem richtigen Besäufnis. Dazu eine oder zwei Tüten Chips oder ersatzweise Salzstangen. Wenn man mit diesen Hilfsmitteln ausgestattet einen Tag auf der Couch verbracht hatte, fühlte man sich fast wieder wie neu.

Die Hexengruppe war inzwischen im Gewühl verschwunden und Katies Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück zu den Weihnachtsfeiertagen. Sie hatte Roger noch mehrfach die Gelegenheit zu einer Wiederholung des Kusses am Heiligabend gegeben und dieser hatte jede Chance genutzt. Als sie sich am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag wieder voneinander trennten (die Hancocks waren schon einen Tag früher zu einer Besuchs-Rundtour durch beide Familien aufgebrochen, damit Julia alle ihre Geschenke bekam), hatten sie es beide bedauert, dass Weihnachten nicht noch ein paar Tage länger war. Doch es half nichts. Roger war in seine eigene Singlewohnung disappariert und Katie war in die WG zu den Woods zurückgekehrt.

Oliver und Lindsey waren ebenfalls gerade eingetroffen, so dass Katie sich ausführlich bei Oliver für sein Geschenk bedanken konnte. Er hatte sie mit diesem Geschenk ziemlich überrascht, denn er hatte ihr ein recht außergewöhnliches und ungewöhnliches Geschenk gemacht. Katie hatte ziemlich belämmert geguckt, als sie es ausgepackt hatte und Roger hatte es gewaltig in den Fingern gejuckt, auch mal einen genauen Blick auf dieses Geschenk zu werfen. Katie hatte ihm aber auf die Finger gehauen und ihm gesagt, dass sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden würde, wenn er es anfassen würde. Roger hatte sie daraufhin angegrinst und gesagt, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie ihn dafür weiterhin küssen würde. Aber er hatte auf sie gehört und es nicht angefasst. Das hatte Katie dafür umso ausführlicher. Man bekam schließlich nicht jeden Tag eine Kopie von Oliver Woods Hogwartstagebücher geschenkt. Es waren zwar nur Ausschnitte aus all seinen Tagebüchern, aber diese Ausschnitte hatten alle ausnahmslos mit ihr oder mit dem Team zu tun. Auf diesem Weg hatte sie dann auch herausgefunden, dass er Anfang Dezember wirklich nicht gelogen hatte, als er von der Eifersucht auf Cedric gesprochen hatte. Und auch, dass er sie schon damals sehr sympathisch fand, war definitiv nicht gelogen.

Es war, auch wenn es nur ein Teil seiner Gedanken waren, ein recht umfangreiches Werk, durch das sie noch recht viel über ihre Freunde herausfand, dass sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte. Als sie nämlich gelesen hatte, wie Oliver George und Alicia in seinem vorletzten Jahr heftig knutschend im Umkleideraum erwischt hatte und George ihn rigoros aus eben diesem rausgeworfen und ausgesperrt hatte, damit er und Alicia ihre Ruhe hatten, wäre sie vor Lachen fast an dem Zimtstern erstickt, an dem sie gerade knabberte. Und auch, dass Fred und Angelina ihn dabei erwischt hatten, wie er das Training der Slytherins von den Mädchentoiletten im vierten Stock aus per Omniglas beobachtet hatte, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dass Fred sich unbefugt auf verbotenem Terrain aufhielt, wunderte sich dabei nicht. Er legte die Schulregeln immer so aus, dass er am besten dabei wegkam. Und wenn es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Regeln zu seinen Gunsten zu verdrehen, ignorierte er sie einfach. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass Oliver es riskierte, von Professor McGonagall erwischt und bestraft zu werden, weil er sich in den Mädchentoiletten aufhielt, was sie wunderte. Denn deren Büro war nur zwei kurze Gänge von dieser speziellen Mädchentoilette entfernt. Er musste damals entweder ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen sein, was ihre Erfolgschancen gegen die Slytherins betraf oder komplett wahnsinnig. Katie entschied sich nach kurzem überlegen für eine Mischung aus beidem.

Am meisten aber wunderte es sie, als sie las, dass es ihm schleierhaft ist, dass niemand hinter das Geheimnis kam, wie Fred, George und Lee ihre Streiche durchführen konnten, ohne erwischt zu werden. Es wäre schließlich mehr als offensichtlich, dass es Katie war, die ihnen helfen würde. Katie hatte eine ganze Weile verblüfft auf die Seite gestarrt und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Oliver hatte das schon gewusst, kurz nachdem sie sich mit den drei Jungs zusammen getan hatte? Woher? Und wieso hatte er nie etwas davon gesagt? Als sie ihn am Abend des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertags danach fragte, hatte er nur gelacht und gemeint, dass ein guter Kapitän immer wissen würde, wie seine Leute ticken und was sie mit wem wann machten. Es wäre nur schwer gewesen, die Twins immer im Blick zu haben, aber bei den anderen hatte er nie große Probleme gehabt. Und dadurch hatte er halt gemerkt, dass die offensichtliche Freundschaft zwischen Katie und den Jungs noch eine weitere, recht geheime, Ebene hatte. Auf die Frage, warum er denn nie etwas gesagt hatte, hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, warum er dass den hätte tun sollen. So wäre es doch viel interessanter gewesen. Außerdem wäre so Percy oft genug mit Schnüffelarbeit beschäftigt gewesen und hatte ihn und seine Schlafsaalkameraden in Ruhe gelassen. Katie hatte daraufhin ebenfalls wissend gegrinst, denn auch sie hatte es immer sehr amüsiert, wenn Percy Fred und George bespitzelt hatte um herauszufinden, wie sie den „groben Unfug", wie er es nannte, immer wieder hinbekamen.

Dieses erste Gespräch half Katie auch vorerst, sich von dem abzulenken, was an den vorigen Tagen zwischen ihr und Roger gewesen war. Als sie dann aber am Abend alle zusammen vor dem Kamin in ihrer Wohnung saßen, hatte sie schon ziemliche Probleme, unbefangen mit Oliver zu sprechen. Auch wurde es immer schwerer in direkt anzusehen, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, so dass sie die meiste Zeit mit ihrem Weinglas spielte und es dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Lindsey schien zu bemerken, dass Katie, im Gegensatz zu ihr selber und Oliver, alles andere als entspannt wirkte. Sie warf ihrer Freundin immer wieder mal einen fragenden Blick zu, aber diese tat, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Oliver dagegen ignorierte Katies innere Angespanntheit entweder oder er bemerkte tatsächlich nichts.

* * *

Die nächsten dreieinhalb Tage waren für alle Mitarbeiter von QM Stress pur. Larry wollte den Bericht über das Revanchespiel, sowie die Steckbriefe, die Fotoserien und unzählige andere Berichte und vor allem die verschiedensten Statistiken des vergangenen Jahres, in der ersten Ausgabe des neuen Jahres haben. Katie hatte ganze zwei Tage damit, um eine Tabelle zu erstellen, welche Mannschaft in diesem Jahr am meisten Spielminuten hatte, welche den Schnatz am schnellsten gefangen hatte, welche ihn am häufigsten gefangen hatte, welche am meisten Strafschüsse verursacht bzw zugesprochen bekommen hatte, welche wiederum die meisten davon verwandelt hatte, usw.

Zusätzlich hatte sie die Steckbriefe ihres eigenen Teams den Endschliff verpasst und die Fotos aussortiert, die definitiv nicht gedruckt werden sollten. Außerdem hatte sie einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, was sie in ihrem Steckbrief bei „Familienstand" eintragen sollte. Sie war ja nicht wirklich mit Lee zusammen, also war sie theoretisch gesehen Single. Anderseits galt sie nun mal offiziell seit mehreren Wochen als feste Freundin von Lee Jordan. Sie hatte sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, „feste Beziehung (mit Quidditch-Kommentator Lee Jordan)" zu schreiben, da es zwar nicht wirklich Lee's Freundin war, aber nun mal als solche galt.

Roger hatte ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zugeworfen, den sie schulterzuckend beantwortet hatte. Auch Alec hatte ihr und Roger wechselweise stumme Blicke zugeworfen, als sie in der letzten Redaktionskonferenz die endgültige Ausgabe von QM besprochen hatten und sowohl die Steckbriefe der Gryffindors als auch die der Slytherins die Runde gemacht hatten, hatte aber nichts darauf gesagt. Sie hatten schließlich, nach mehreren Tobsuchtsanfällen und Nervenzusammenbrüchen von Larry, mindestens ebenso viele erschrockene Schrei von Nicolette und einer monotonen Hintergrundmusik durch einen zufrieden vor sich hinschnarchenden Joe, die neue QM-Ausgabe im trockenen Tüchern und konnten sich an Sylvester, kurz nach Mittag, in aller Ruhe zusammensetzen und das alte Jahr bei einem Glas Sekt ausklingen und auf ein hoffentlich erfolgreiches, neues Jahr anstoßen. Roger, Joana und Alec wollten am Abend zusammen mit Elaine im Tropfenden Kessel in das neue Jahr feiern und versuchten nun auch Katie dazu zu überreden, mit ihnen zu feiern. Diese aber lehnte ein ums andere Mal ab, da sie ihren Freunden schon zugesagt hatte und sich schon auf den Abend mit ihnen freute. Vor allem Alec und Roger ließen nichts unversucht, sie doch noch umzustimmen. Roger, weil ihn die Eifersucht plagte, dass Katie an diesem Abend mit Lee zusammen treffen würde und Alec, weil er genau wusste, wie gerne Roger Katie an diesem Abend an seiner Seite haben würde. Katie blieb hart, aber besänftigte ihre Kollegen immerhin mit der Zusage, dass sie noch vor dem Jahreswechsel ebenfalls in den tropfenden Kessel kommen würden.

Inzwischen war Katie beim Laden der Twins angekommen und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Da sie völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, sich über die „Begrüßung" der Kunden Gedanken zu machen. Das rächte sich jetzt, da ihr vollkommen unvermittelt ein grellgrüner Gummi-Kobold in den Weg sprang, sie mit essbarem Kleeblatt-Konfetti überschüttete, in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke „HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" quiekte und dabei hopsend um sie herumsprang.

„WAAAHHHH!!! Was soll das denn, um Himmels willen?", schrie sie und hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu

„Wieso? Gefällt dir unser neuer Mitarbeiter nicht?", erwiderte Fred grinsend, als er sich mit einem Arm voll Blitz- und Krachbrause Marke Sylvester Spezial zu ihr umdrehte

„Kann ich nicht wirklich sagen. Ich habe nicht wirklich das Verlangen, den Abend heute mit einem Hörsturz zu verbringen", antwortete Katie und versetzte dem Gummi-Kobold, der immer noch um sie rumhüpfte, mit einem finsteren Blick einen gut gezielten Tritt, so dass er George, der gerade aus dem Hinterzimmer kam, in hohem Bogen in die Arme flog. Den Konfetti-Korb hatte er im Flug verloren.

„He, hast du schon Pause, du Wicht? Marsch an die Arbeit mit dir", meckerte George den mehr als verwirrt aus der Wäsche guckenden Kobold an und ließ in ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einfach fallen. Dieser warf George einen giftigen Blick zu, den George noch giftiger erwiderte und verzog sich wieder auf seinem Posten an der Tür, wo er gleich darauf über eine Gruppe Teenager herfiel

„Alicia ist oben und Angelina meinte, dass sie spätestens um sechs auch da ist", meinte George zu Katie. „Sie wollten das Training heute früher beenden und dann noch kurz zusammen sitzen und ein wenig quatschen und das vergangene Jahr Revue passieren lassen"

„Also ganz wie bei uns", meinte Katie. „Ich habe schon fast eine dreiviertel Flasche Sekt intus. Wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich spätestens um neun Uhr knülledicht und bekomme vom Jahreswechsel nichts mit"

„Umso besser. Dann bekommst du halt keinen Sekt mehr und es bleibt mehr für uns", meinte Fred trocken

„Nichts da. Wenn du glaubst, du könntest dich alleine an dem vergreifen, was ich mitbezahlt habe, hast du dich geirrt", widersprach Katie ihm und wechselte dann das Thema. „Wißt ihr schon, wann Lee kommt?"

„Kommt drauf an, wann ihn seine verrückte Familie laufen lässt", meinte George, der der Teenagergruppe gerade ihren Einkauf in eine große Tüte packte. „Und das kann bekanntlich etwas dauern"

„OK, da hast du recht", grinste Katie, als sie an die verrückten Familienverhältnisse von Lee dachte, die aus einem Wirrwarr von vollen, ganzen, Halb- und Stiefgeschwistern bestand, in der Lee das einzige männliche Wesen zwischen 11 Mädchen im Alter von drei bis 25 Jahren war. „Ich werde dann mal zu Alicia raufgehen und ihr helfen"

„Tu das", antwortete George über die Schulter hinweg hinter ihr her, als Katie sich der etwas versteckt liegenden Treppe zur Wohnung im Obergeschoss zuwandte

* * *

„Der Himmel bewahre mich. Warum habe ich nicht mindesten einen einzigen Bruder zur Verstärkung?", jammerte Lee, als die sechs schließlich am Küchentisch zum Fondueessen saßen. „Frauen im Rudel sind ein wahrer Albtraum"

„Und das von einem der größten Playboys des Landes?", spottete Angelina und tauchte ihre Fonduegabel in den Topf

„Die Frauen suche ich mir dann ja auch selber aus", erwiderte Lee. „Und außerdem sind es dann nicht 11 auf einmal"

„Nein? Wieviel denn im Höchstfall?", stichelte Alicia

„Kein Kommentar", antwortete Lee anzüglich grinsend

„Ach komm schon. Verrate uns mal was aus deinem Liebesleben", forderte Angelina ihn ebenso anzüglich grinsend auf

„Nur wenn du mir was aus deinem erzählst. Andererseits hättest du schon längst was von meinem wissen können, wenn du mir in Hogwarts mal eine Chance gegeben hättest, Angelina. Ich habe schließlich nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ich dich für verflucht heiß halte"

„Ja, das hast du mir ja auch bei jedem Quidditchspiel vor der gesamten Schule erzählt", knurrte Angelina. „Das blöde für dich war nur, dass ich eher auf rothaarige Männer stehe"

„Pech für dich, Glück für mich, Kumpel", sagte Fred und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter

„Ja, leider", knurrte Lee, strahlte aber gleich darauf Katie an. „Aber wie heißt es doch so schön: Auch andere Mütter haben schöne Töchter"

„Oh danke", erwiderte Katie trocken. „Ich bin also nur der Ersatz für Angelina oder wie darf ich das verstehen"

Von Alicia kam ein ersticktes Lachen, als sich die Gurkenscheibe aus ihrem Salat beim Lachen in das falsche Halsloch verirrte. George klopfte ihr unterstützend auf den Rücken, warf aber gleichseitig Lee einen belustigten Blick zu

„Na, jetzt sieh mal zu, wie du da am besten wieder rauskommst, Kumpel", grinste er

„Das würde ich aber auch sagen", stimmte Katie ihm zu und sah Lee jetzt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auffordernd an. „Also?"

„Ääähhh….jaaaah…..", überlegte Lee und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Würdet du mir abnehmen, dass ich dich für so überirdisch gehalten habe und immer noch halte, dass ich oftmals viel zu viel Angst habe, von dir abgewiesen zu werden, dass ich mich lieber von anderen abweisen lasse, bei denen es mich nicht so sehr trifft, als wenn du es tun würdest, was mir im Fall des Falles das Herz unreparierbar brechen würde?"

Für ganze drei Sekunden sahen erst alle recht belämmert Lee und dann sich gegenseitig an, doch dann brach Katie das Schweigen

„Nein", sagte sie überzeugt und wandte sich ihrer Fonduegabel zu, die schon viel zu lange im heißen Fett vor sich hinbrodelte

„Nein?", hakte Lee ungläubig nach und riss die Augen auf

„Nein", wiederholte Katie klipp und klar und schob ihr Stück Fleisch von der Fonduegabel

„Warum nicht?", fragte er leicht empört

„Weil du zusammen mit den anderen beiden Helden hier", bei den Worten wies Katie auf Fred und George, „schon immer der König im Ausreden erfinden warst"

„Das war keine Ausrede", versicherte Lee ihr

„Aber auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit", fügte Katie hinzu

„Hmpf", schnaubte Lee, der ganze sieben Fleischstücke auf seine Gabel spießte und im Fonduetopf versenkte

„Was ist los? Hat's euch die Sprache verschlagen oder was?", fragte Katie und sah die anderen der Reihe nach an, da immer noch nichts gesagt hatten

„Unreparierbar ist ein richtiges Wort?", fragte George skeptisch

„Ich war nur die zweite Wahl, weil du Angst vor Katie hattest?", fragte Angelina spöttisch und sah Lee mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an, woraufhin dieser überall hinsah, nur nicht zu Angelina und Katie, die bei dieser Frage den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, wie Angelina

„Kein Kommentar", knurrte er gespielt verlegen grinsend

„Ich bin eigentlich immer noch am überlegen, was er da gerade genau gesagt hat", meinte Alicia nachdenklich. „Wie kann ein Mensch so viele Sachen, so verzwickt in einem einzigen Satz unterbringen?"

„Jaaaaaaaaahrelange Übung", kam es absolut überzeugt von Lee und George und Fred nickten zustimmend

„Das nehme ich euch auch glatt ab", meinte Alicia

„Ich habe ganz ehrlich gesagt daran gedacht, dass der Vorschlag, den Lee gerade gemacht hat, ganz interessant war", gab Fred zu

„Welcher Vorschlag?", fragte Angelina

„Verrate du mir was, dann verrate ich dir was", erklärte Fred. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir so eine Art Wahrheit oder Pflicht ohne Pflicht spielen?"

„Ohne Pflicht? Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Alicia

„Wir fragen uns nur gegenseitig Fragen, die derjenige dann absolut wahrheitsgemäß beantworten muß. Ist doch ganz einfach", meinte Fred

„Und wie willst du sicherstellen, dass derjenige auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagt?", wollte Angelina wissen

„Hiermit", antwortete George, der zwischenzeitlich aufgesprungen und in einer der unzähligen Schubladen im angrenzenden Wohnzimmerschrank gewühlt hatte.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Katie leise und verdrehte die Augen, als sie sah, was George da in den Händen hielt

„Oh ja", antwortete Lee grinsend, der auch erkannt hatte, was sein Freund da in der Hand hielt

„Rosa Plüschhandschellen?", fragten Angelina und Alicia dagegen verwirrt

„Wie sollen die denn sicherstellen, dass jemand die Wahrheit sagt?", hakte Angelina skeptisch nach

„Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Handschellen, Schatz, sondern magische Handschellen mit dem „wirklich wahre Wahrheiten"- Effekt", erklärte Fred seiner Freundin

„ „Wirklich wahre Wahrheiten"- Effekt? Ist das eines von euren neuen Produkten", wollte Alicia wissen und beäugte das plüschige Etwas mit skeptischer Neugier

„Nein, leider nicht", seufzte George. „Leider ist uns da jemand mit zuvorgekommen. Wir haben die Dinger mal von Charlie zu Weihnachten bekommen, der sie in einem Laden in Rumänien entdeckt hat"

„Und wie funktionieren die?", fragte Alicia

„Ganz einfach", fing Fred mit der Erklärung an. „Du suchst dir jemanden aus, den du was fragen willst, dieser legt die Handschellen an und muß die Frage absolut ehrlich beantworten"

„Und wenn er oder sie das nicht tut?", fragte Angelina

„Dann kriegt er oder sie die Handschellen nicht mehr auf", antwortete Lee. „Die haben nämlich keinen Öffnungsmechanismus, sondern sind nur mit Wahrheit aufzukriegen"

„Ehrlich? Ist ja interessant", meinte Angelina verblüfft und sah dann Katie an. „Kennst du die Dinger etwa? Du hast überhaupt nicht gefragt was die genau machen?"

„Ja, ich kenne die Dinger", antwortete Katie und schoss den Jungs der Reihe nach einen giftigen Blick zu. Diese grinsten sie durchtrieben an. Angelina und Alicia jedoch sahen sie fragend an. „Fragt nicht. Bitte"

„OK, wenn du meinst", antwortete Angelina, konnte aber ihre Neugier nicht wirklich verbergen

„Danke", meinte Katie nur und stieß Lee mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, da dieser es nicht lassen konnte, sie leise an die Situation in ihrem fünften Jahr zu erinnern, als die Jungs ihr auf einer Streichvorbereitungstour die Handschellen angelegt und ihr eine ziemlich fiesen Frage gestellt hatten

„Also? Spielen wir?", fragte George und ließ die Handschellen an seinem ausgestreckten linken Zeigefinger baumeln

„Also ich bin dafür", meinte Angelina und alle anderen stimmten ihr nickend zu

„OK, dann los", meinte George und hielt Angelina die Handschellen hin. „Bitte anlegen, Süße"

„Wieso? Wer sagt denn, dass du anfängst", fragte Angelina

„Ich! Weil ich die Dinger aus dem Schrank geholt habe", antwortete George trocken. „Los! Anlegen"

„OK, OK! Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muß", sagte sie und griff sich die Handschellen, um sie anzulegen. „Also gut. Frag, was du wissen willst, Georgie-Boy"

„Gut", meinte George und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Fangen wir mal relativ harmlos an. Zum warm werden sozusagen. Gab es jemals eine Zeit in Hogwarts, wo Lee mit seinen Anbaggereien Erfolg gehabt hätte?"

Bei dieser Frage prusteten Katie und Alicia laut los, während Angelina ihnen einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Tja, Angie. Jetzt kommt's raus", grinste Katie sie an

„Warte nur, bis du dran bist", erwiderte diese und sah dann George an. „Ja, es gab eine Zeit, wo Lee Erfolg gehabt hätte, wenn er wirklich ernsthaft nach einem Date gefragt hätte"

„Hab ich's doch gewusst", grinste George, während von Lee nur ein „JAAA!!!" kam

Angelina hielt Lee die Handschellen hin, die dieser grinsend entgegen nahm und anlegte

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Hast du jemals ne Slytherin flachgelegt", fragte sie mit diebischem Vergnügen

„So eine blöde Frage", fuhr Fred auf. „Natürlich hat er das nicht. Die sind schließlich völlig unter unserer Würde. Sag's ihr, Kumpel"

Lee sah mit undeutbarem Blick zu Angelina rüber, die ihn hinterhältig angrinste

„Na los, Lee. Raus mit der Sprache oder du hast die Dinger den ganzen Abend über an", stichelte Angelina und Lee fand sich jetzt fünf neugierigen Augenpaaren gegenüber

„Was ist denn so schwer?", hakte George nach und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. „Sag nein, nimm die Dinger ab und stell die nächste Frage"

Lee sah resigniert auf seine eingesperrten Handgelenke und seufzte dann tief auf.

„Das kriegst du wieder, Angelina", meinte er schließlich. „OK! Ja, ich habe mal eine Slytherin flachgelegt"

„WAS!!!", entfuhr es Fred und George synchron

„Wen?", fragte George

„Wann?", fragte Fred

„Geht euch nichts an", antwortete Lee rigoros. „Jeder macht mal einen Fehler"

Er nahm die Handschellen ab und reichte sie zu Alicia rüber, die schnell noch ein Stückchen Fleisch in den Mund schob und dann die Handschellen anlegte

„Das hast du gewusst, oder?", fragte Lee Angelina, als er erneut mehrere Stückchen Fleisch auf seine Fonduegabel spießte

„Yep, hab ich", gab diese zu und legte den Kopf schief. „Sag mal, du weißt schon, dass der Sinn von Fondueessen ist, dass man den ganzen Abend langsam und genüsslich vor sich hinessen kann, oder?"

„Ja", kam es kurz und knapp von Lee, der gerade den Rekord von 10 Stückchen Fleisch in den Topf versenkte

„Und warum schiebst du dann immer so viel auf deine Fonduegabel, dass du Maulsperre kriegst, wenn du es essen willst?", kaute Katie mit vollem Mund, da sie wusste, worauf Angelina hinaus wollte

„Na wie soll ich denn sonst satt werden, wenn ihr nur so Winzdinger geschnippelt habt?", fragte er zurück, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass man den Fonduetopf mit seiner überstrapazierten Fonduegabel fast zum überkochen brachte

„Männer", kam es von Angelina und Katie, synchron die Augen verdrehten

„He, kann mich mal jemand was fragen, damit ich auch weiteressen kann?", mischte sich Alicia in das Gespräch ein und hielt ihre gefesselten Hände hoch

„Gemach, Frau Professorin, gemach", erwiderte Lee und bedachte seine Fonduegabel mit hypnotisierendem Blick

„Lee", drängelte Alicia. „Ich habe Hunger. Also komm in die Pantoffeln"

„Wenn du dir vernünftig was auf die Gabel spießen würdest, müsstest diu jetzt nicht hungern", gab er schlagfertig zurück

„Katie?"

„Ja, Alicia?"

„Hau ihn mal"

„Mit Vergnügen"

„HE!", rief Lee empört, als Katie ihm mit Schmackes einen Klaps an den Hinterkopf verpasst hatte. „Was soll das denn?"

„Ich habe nur getan, was die Professorin gesagt hat", erwiderte sie ungerührt. „Man soll tun, was die Professoren sagen"

„Hör auf Katie. Sie weiß als ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin wovon sie spricht", gab Alicia ihr Recht. „Und jetzt frag"

„Ja, okay. Also, liebe Alicia, von wem hast du deinen ersten Zungenkuß bekommen?", fragte Lee in so einem beiläufigem Ton, dass man deutlich merkte, dass es ihn eigentlich brennend interessierte

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?". Alicia starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Kann ich die Ersatzfrage ziehen?"

„Wieso? Ist es so peinlich?", fragte Angelina neugierig

„Nicht direkt", meinte Alicia zögernd. „Es ist eher so, dass er und ich abgemacht haben, dass wir die Sache für uns behalten, um unnötig Theater zu vermeiden"

„Also das klingt interessant", grinste Fred und sah Alicia neugierig an

„Finde ich auch", stimmte George seinem Bruder zu. „Also, wer hat meiner Frau den ersten Zungenkuß gegeben?"

„Muß ich wirklich antworten?"

„Ja", antworteten Fred, George und Lee gleichzeitig

„Es sei denn, du willst die Dinger den ganzen Abend über anbehalten", meinte Lee und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihre Hände, die in den Handschellen steckten

„ich sag's ungern, aber er hat Recht, Leesh", meinte Katie. „Also rück schon raus mit der Sprache. Wer war's?"

„Oliver", antwortete Alicia leise und allen am Tisch klappte die Kinnlade runter

„Oliver?", flüsterte Katie und starrte ihre Freundin an. „Wann?"

„Im vierten Jahr. Also in deinem dritten", antwortete Alicia und öffnete die Handschellen

„Oh!", war alles, was von Katie kam

„Hör mal, Katie. Das ist ewig her und hat sich nie wiederholt", setzte Alicia zu einer Erklärung an, doch Katie unterbrach sie

„He, das ist völlig in Ordnung", meinte sie. „Zum einen ist das, wie du schon gesagt hast, ewig her und zum anderen bin ich nur seine Mitbewohnerin und nicht seine feste Freundin. Das geht mich absolut nichts an, ob du mit ihm knutscht oder nicht"

Alicia und Angelina sahen sie skeptisch an, während die Twins Lee mit einem halb siegesgewissen Blick ansahen

„Na gut. Wenn wirklich alles in Ordnung geht, dann kannst du jetzt ja die Handschellen anlegen", meinte Alicia schließlich und hielt ihr die Handschellen entgegen

„Grrrrr! Blöde Kuh", grummelte Katie und legte sie sich an

„Selber. Vielen Dank", spöttelte Alicia. „Nun, von welcher Tatsache in deinem Leben möchtest du nicht, dass wir sie jemals erfahren?"

„HA! Na bitte. Das ist doch mal eine richtig gute Frage. Also Katie? Was ist es, was du gerne für dich behalten würdest", meinte Fred amüsiert

„Alicia, ich korrigiere mich. Du bist eine richtig fiese, blöde Kuh", grummelte Katie

„Na dann muß es was richtig interessantes sein, was du uns vorenthalten musst", grinste Alicia

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", stimmte Angelina Alicia zu, sah Katie an und biss in eine Gurke

„Nun ja", fing Katie an. „Was ich euch absolut nie erzählen wollte, ist,……"

„Ja?"

„Was ist das?"

„Nun erzähl schon"

„….ist, dass ich, meineJungfräulichkeitaufdemAstronomieturmverlorenhabe", rasselte Katie in einem Irrsinnstempo runter

„Was?"

„Ich habe nichts verstanden"

„Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen?"

„AAARRRGH!!! Himmel noch mal. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr erfahrt, dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit auf dem Astronomieturm verloren habe, kapiert?", fauchte Katie und öffnete die Handschellen. Oder besser gesagt, sie versuchte es, aber sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. „He! Was soll das denn? Ich habe doch geantwortet"

„Ja, aber scheinbar nicht richtig", grinste Lee. „Also, was ist dir insgeheim wichtiger als deine verlorene Jungfräulichkeit, die wir nebenbei bemerkt, alle auf dem Astronomieturm verloren haben?"

„Also ich nicht", meinte Alicia

„Ich auch nicht", meinte auch Angelina

„Wir wohl", erwiderten Fred und George schulterzuckend

„Also Katie. Nächster Versuch", forderte Lee sie auf

„Ich wüsste nicht was?", erwiderte Katie ratlos und sah verwirrt in die Runde. „Ehrlich!!!"

„Wirklich? Irgendetwas muß es geben", hakte George nach

„Denk mal ganz genau nach", meinte Fred

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht …… oh nein, nicht das", rief sie erschrocken aus, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoß. Und an den Gesichtern der Jungs konnte sie erkennen, dass diese ahnten, an was sie gerade dachte. „Bitte nicht das. Mein guter Ruf ist für immer kaputt"

„OK, jetzt wird es wirklich interessant", meinte Angelina und sah Katie jetzt neugierig an. „Spuk aus, was dir durch den Kopf geht, Kats"

Katie sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte dann resigniert auf.

„Also gut", fing sie an. „Was ich wirklich, absolut nie wollte, dass es jemand erfährt, ist….."

* * *

**A/N: **Na, was ist? Wißt ihr, was Katie jetzt gleich erzählt? Eigentlich müsste es recht eindeutig sein. Wenn nicht, müsst ihr euch bis nächstes Jahr gedulden, um es zu erfahren, denn ich kann mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass es in diesem Jahr kein Update mehr geben wird.

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es die Sylvesterparty im Tropfenden Kessel mit den sechs Freunden, Alec, Joana und Roger. Und vielleicht taucht auch Oliver noch dort auf. Mal sehen, was mir so für Ideen kommen.

Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Feiert nicht zu heftig und denkt auch 2007 daran, dass ich sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews warte.


	16. 14 Kapitel The Big Bang

**Disclaimer: **Ihr kennt das ja. Das übliche halt. Also schreibe ich hier zur Abwechslung mal nichts

**A/N: **Ihr wollt ein Update? Ganz sicher? Nichts zu machen, dass ich das noch ein Weilchen rauszögere? Nein? Ihr wollt wissen, warum ich das überhaupt will? Naja, vielleicht weil ich das Kapitelende kenne. Aber sei's drum. Ihr wollt es ja nicht anders. Also, hier ist das 14. Kapitel, mit dem ich euch nachträglich noch mal ein frohes neues Jahr wünsche.

Ach ja, etwas möchte ich noch loswerden: Ich habe für dieses Kapitel zum ersten Mal Reviews bekommen, wo drin stand, dass diese Leserinnen Roger recht gut leiden können. Eine meinte sogar, dass sie ihm Katie gönnen würde – wenn es Oliver nicht geben würde smile. Irgendwie freut mich das, denn ich kann ihn auch ganz gut leiden. Auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig komisch werden kann. Nehmt es ihm nicht übel. Er ist halt ein Ravenclaw.

* * *

_Wenn du um etwas streitest, streite so,_

_dass du nicht das versehrst, worum ihr streitet_

_- Leopold Schefer -_

* * *

**14. Kapitel – The Big Bang**

„Also gut", fing sie an. „Was ich wirklich, absolut nie wollte, dass es jemand erfährt, ist….."

Katie sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte dann genervt auf.

„Muß ich das wirklich verraten?", jammerte sie und sah die Jungs bittend an

„Ich fürchte ja", meinte Fred ungerührt und schob sich eine Gabel voll Gurkensalat in den Mund, um dann mit vollem Mund weiter zu sprechen. „Esch schei denn, du willscht den ganschen Abend mit dieschen Dingern verbringen"

Katie stöhnte und schloß einen Moment die Augen. So entging ihr der vorwurfsvolle Blick, den Angelina Fred zuwarf, da er den Salat beim sprechen Stückchenweise wieder ausgespuckt hatte. Von Fred kam ein entschuldigender Blick, während George und Lee ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuwarfen.

„Sie hat dich ganz schön im Griff, was Bruderherz?", stichelte George gut gelaunt

„Pah! Als ob du nicht genauso kuschen würdest, wenn Alicia so richtig aufdreht"

Jetzt grinste Alicia breit und gab George dann einen Kuß auf seinen Schmollmund, den er immer zog, wenn man ihn an seinen jetzigen Status als Pantoffelheld erinnerte.

„Er weiß halt, was gut für ihn ist", lachte sie. „Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Katie, wir warten immer noch auf eine Antwort"

„Genau", meinte auch Angelina. „Jetzt komm schon. Was kann denn so schlimm sein, dass du es nicht erzählen willst? Du bist doch immer die Vernunft in Person gewesen. Und bist es eigentlich immer noch"

Bei diesen Worten fiel Lee vor Lachen sein Messer aus der Hand, mit dem er sich gerade zentimeterdick Kräuterbutter auf sein Baguettebrot schmierte. Und auch Fred und George prusteten ihren Mundinhalt wieder auf ihren Teller, wobei sich George so heftig verschluckte, dass Alicia ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit er nicht blau anlief. Dabei warf sie Angelina einen irritierten Blick zu, den diese nicht minder irritiert erwiderte. Katie jedoch warf allen drei Jungs die tödlichsten Blicke zu, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben zustande gebracht hatte.

„Also langsam habe ich bei dieser Sache ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Mir scheint es so, als ob wir zwei hier die einzigen sind, die nicht wissen, was Sache ist, Leesh", murmelte Angelina halblaut vor sich hin

„Scheint mir auch so", nickte diese und sah Katie fragend an. „Katie? Was läuft hier?"

„HNNNGH! Alicia, du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie gerne ich dir jetzt den Hals umdrehen würde. Wie konntest du mir, von allen möglichen Fragen, ausgerechnet diese stellen? Warum hast du nicht nach meinem Lieblingsweihnachtsgeschenk gefragt? Das hätte auch eine interessante Antwort für euch alle werden können"

„Wieso? Was ist es denn?", meinte Angelina und zog ihre Fonduegabel wieder aus dem Topf. „Herrgott, Lee, dein halbes Schwein am Spieß blockiert hier ja alles"

„Auszüge aus Olivers Hogwartstagebüchern", antwortete Katie lässig

„WAS!!!"

Fünffaches ungläubiges Staunen war zu vernehmen. Angelina hat völlig überrumpelt ihre Fonduegabel wieder fallen lassen und George hielt seinen Gabel auf halbem Weg zum Mund an. Lee war so schnell unter dem Tisch, von wo er seine Messer geholt hatte, wieder hochgeschossen, dass er sich schmerzhaft den Kopf stieß.

„Sag das noch mal", bat Alicia sie verblüfft. „Oliver hat dir wirklich Auszüge aus seinem Allerheiligsten geschickt? Von dem, was er nach seinem Besen und seinen Hüterhandschuhen am schärfsten bewacht hat?"

„Yep!", antwortete Katie, die die Verblüffung der anderen nutzte und versuchte, mit gefesselten Händen ihre Fonduegabel aus dem Topf zu fischen und das Fleischstückchen von der Gabel zu schieben. Es gelang ihr mehr schlecht als recht. Sie bekam das Fleisch zwar von der Gabel, aber leider hatte sie durch ihre beschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit das Fleisch nicht auf den Teller geschoben, sondern es mit einem Gewaltakt versucht, der darin endete, dass das Fleisch in hohem Bogen ins Senfglas fiel. „Shit! So'n Mist. Ich verhungere hier noch, wenn das so weitergeht"

„Dann beantworte doch endlich die Frage", meinte Angelina ungerührt

„Nein!", meinte Katie stur

„Dann verhungere halt", erwiderte Angelina und funkelte Katie amüsiert an.

Katie sah zwischen dem Handschellen und dem Essen hin und her und überlegte, was das kleinere Übel wäre. Verhungern oder beichten. Nach einer Weile, als ihr Blick auf die schon geleerten Sekt- und Weinflaschen fiel, entschied sie sich dafür, dass verhungern wohl doch schlimmer wäre. Außerdem musste sie dringend eine festere Grundlage haben, wenn sie nachher im Tropfenden Kessel nicht gleich vollkommen betrunken werden wollte. Schließlich war sie jetzt schon leicht beschwipst. Aber trotz allem brauchte sie für diese Beichte etwas, was ihr ein wenig die Zunge lösen würde. Lee schien das zu bemerken, denn er hielt ihr grinsend sowohl die Wein-, als auch die Sektflasche hin.

„Na? Welche willst du? Ich würde dir ja auch Feuerwhisky anbieten, wenn wir welchen hätten. Aber leider kann ich dir damit erst nachher im Tropfenden Kessel dienen", sagte er

„Darauf komme ich später gerne zurück", seufzte sie. „Sekt, bitte"

Lee füllte ihr Sektglas neu auf und Katie kippte es in einem Zug runter.

„OK, dann mal los", meinte er so übermütig, dass er sich gleich darauf noch einen giftigen Blick von Katie einfing

„Paß bloß auf, dass du nicht auch mal in meine Situation kommst"

„Komme ich nicht. Mir ist nichts peinlich", meinte Lee großspurig

„Das werden wir ja sehen", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin und sah dann zu Angelina und Alicia rüber. „Euch wird es gleich mächtig die Sprache verschlagen. Ich wollte nämlich absolut nie, dass irgendjemand, erst recht nicht jemand aus meinem näheren Umfeld, also auch ihr zwei, dahinter kommt, dass ich der Grund bin, warum die Jungs in Hogwarts bei so vielen von ihren Streichen ohne Strafe davongekommen sind. Ich war die vierte im Bunde und habe ziemlich viel mit ihnen zusammen ausgeheckt und oft die verschiedensten Kettenreaktionen erst ausgelöst, damit die drei ein glaubhaftes Alibi hatten. Ich bin lange nicht so vernünftig, wie es immer den Anschein hatte"

Es hatte den Anschein, als wären Angelina und Alicia zu Stein erstarrt. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mündern starrten sie Katie an, die schweigend von einer Freundin zur anderen hin und hersah und wartete, was sie wohl zu dieser Antwort, mit der sie sicher nie im Leben gerechnet hatten, sagen würden. Ohne hin zu sehen, öffnete sie die Handschellen und befreite ihre Hände aus ihnen. Bis auf das leise Brodeln des Fonduetopfs war es totenstill in der Küche, denn auch die Jungs ließen die beiden Mädchen nicht aus den Augen und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Angelina war schließlich die erste, die sich rührte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts mit den grünen Haaren zu tun hattest, die mir die Jungs im fünften Jahr verpasst haben", bat sie Katie leise

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", antwortete Katie lächelnd. „Zumindest nicht wissentlich. Wir hatten den Spruch zum Haare färben ein paar Tage zuvor zufällig in der Bibliothek gefunden und wollten ihn eigentlich gegen die Slytherins verwenden. Dass die Jungs ihn probeweise schon mal an dir ausprobiert hatten, wusste ich erst, als du Lee wie eine Furie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gejagt hast. Ganz ehrlich, ich wusste damals wirklich nicht, ob ich geschockt sein oder lachen sollte.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", knurrte Angelina mit einem finsteren Blick zu den Jungs, die sie amüsiert angrinsten

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Angelina? Meiner Meinung nach stand dir grün richtig gut", grinste Lee

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal, wem grün gut steht", gab sie zurück. „Oder besser gesagt blau, wenn ich dir ein Veilchen verpasse"

„Ich glaub das immer noch nicht", ließ jetzt auch Alicia wieder was von sich hören. „Du hast all die Jahre über mit den Jungs unter einer Decke gesteckt und wir haben nichts davon gemerkt? Das ist komplett irre. Warum hast du das gemacht"

„Weil es Spaß gemacht hat", meinte Katie, die jetzt, da der Anfang erst mal gemacht war, kein Problem mehr damit hatte, mehr zu erzählen.

„Spaß? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du den gleichen schrägen Sinn für Humor hast, wie die", meinte Angelina und wies quer über den Tisch

„Den gleichen schrägen Sinn für Humor wie wir?", wiederholte Fred spöttisch. „Ihr zwei habt ja keine Ahnung, wie schräg ihr Humor wirklich ist. Teilweise mussten wir sie sogar bremsen, weil bei einigen ihrer Ideen sogar uns mulmig wurde"

„Ja, aber nur, weil ihr genau wusstet, dass man euch das anhängen würde. Sonst hättet ihr sofort mitgemacht", war Katies Antwort darauf

„Treffer! Versenkt", spöttelte Lee ertappt. „Und das kannst du uns auch nicht wirklich vorwerfen, Katie. Du hast ja in deinem ganzen Leben nie eine Strafarbeit oder Nachsitzen bei Snape erlebt"

„Oder bei der McGonagall", warf Fred ein. „Die waren oft noch schlimmer als die von Snape"

„Ich habe mich halt nie erwischen lassen", gab Katie belustigt zurück

„Das kommt nur daher, dass du, im Gegensatz zu uns, nie zu deinen Taten gestanden hast", meinte George

„Woraus auch ihr eure Vorteile gezogen habt, George Weasley", antwortete Katie

„KATIE!", fuhr Angelina sie plötzlich an. „Du warst VERTRAUENSSCHÜLERIN und SCHULSPRECHERIN, verflucht noch mal. Du hattest Pflichten. Du hättest sie von dem Quatsch abhalten sollen, statt sie noch zu unterstützen und zu decken. Wen hast du denn noch alles gedeckt? Hast du vielleicht auch bei den Regelübertretungen von anderen die Augen zugedrückt?"

„Was genau willst du damit sagen, Angelina?", zischte Katie sie, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Das ich auch mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache gemacht habe, vielleicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Angelina. „Sag du es mir. Hast du etwa auch bei denen ein Auge zugedrückt?"

„Ich fasse einfach nicht, dass du mir das wirklich zutraust. Ich dachte du bist meine Freundin. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich so tief sinken könnte? Ich bin schließlich eine Gryffindor durch und durch"

„Du warst auch Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin, Himmelherrgott noch mal", brauste Angelina auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser klirrten und Lee erschrocken zusammenzuckte

„Angelina, beruhige dich", versuchte Alicia die aufgebrachte Freundin zu besänftigen. „Okay, es ist eine Riesenüberraschung, dass Katie nicht ganz so lieb und brav war, wie wir bisher immer angenommen hatten. Aber ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

„Alicia, sie hatte einen Posten, auf dem sie Pflichten hatte, an die sie sich nicht gehalten hatte. Sie hat diese Posten unter falschen Voraussetzungen bekommen. Sie hätte so vielleicht Vertrauensschülerin, aber nie Schulsprecherin werden dürfen", erklärte Angelina Alicia und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Nun, von letzterem habe ich auch nicht wirklich viel gehabt, wenn du dich mal zurückerinnern würdest", meinte Katie trocken

Angelinas Kopf fuhr zu Katie herum, die sie jetzt mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Ihr hatte es einen Moment lang die Sprache verschlagen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was Katie damit meinte

„Tut mir leid, Katie. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", entschuldigte Angelina sich schließlich leise bei Katie. „Ich kann es nur einfach nicht fassen, dass gerade du dich mit denen eingelassen hast. Gerade dir hätte ich es nie zugetraut"

„Nun ja", grinste Alicia verschmitzt, die Katies Beichte anscheinend wesentlich lockerer aufgefaßt hatte als Angelina. „Wie heißt es doch so schön? Stille Wasser sind tief, oder?"

„Nicht ganz", meinte Fred grinsend. „Es heißt, Stille Wasser sind tief und schmutzig. Und auf Katie trifft das definitiv zu"

„OK, lasst uns das Thema wechseln, bevor ich noch komplett die gute Meinung verliere, die ich von Katie habe", schlug Angelina schließlich seufzend vor und alle brachen in erleichtertem Gelächter aus. Angelina hatte ein fürchterliches Temperament und niemand von ihnen hatte große Lust auf einen ernsthaften Streit am letzten Abend des Jahres

„Sehr gute Idee", nickte Katie und hielt Lee die Handschellen hin. „Also, Mr. Jordan. Bitte anlegen"

„Katie-Darling, du kannst mich alles fragen, was du willst. Dafür brauchst du mir diese Dinger nicht geben", meinte dieser und warf Katie einen flirtenden Blick zu

„Mag sein", erwiderte sie im gleichen Tonfall. „Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du mir ehrlich antworten würdest"

„Ich tue es. Ich versprech's"

„Und ich sähe es lieber, wenn du die Handschellen anlegst. Also bitte…."

„Na gut. Wenn du es unbedingt willst"

Lee legte sich die Handschellen an und sah dann auffordernd zu Katie rüber. Diese warf ihm jetzt einen Blick zu, der so hinterlistig und verschlagen war, dass Lee doch etwas mulmig zumute wurde und er zweifelnd auf seine gefesselten Hände hinunter sah.

„OK, dann frag, was du wissen willst", forderte er sie auf, doch jeder am Tisch konnte hören, dass er nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher war, wie noch Sekunden zuvor. Auch sie hatten den Blick gesehen, den Katie ihm zugeworfen hatte und fragten sich jetzt, was wohl heute noch alles aufgedeckt werden würde.

„Wie du mir, so ich dir, Lee. Da du mir gerade nicht das kleinste bisschen geholfen hast, werde ich jetzt auch vor nichts zurückschrecken", erklärte sie. „Also, erzähl doch mal. Wer war dein sogenanntes Wandteppichdate?"

Lee riß erschrocken die Augen auf und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Katie funkelte ihn amüsiert an, während die anderen vier neugierig zu Lee rübersahen, dem immer unwohler zu werden schien.

„Nun?", fragte Katie ungerührt

„Katie, das war gemein", antwortete Lee stockend. „ Du weißt, was hier los ist, wenn ich jetzt die Wahrheit sage. Und du hast versprochen, nichts zu sagen"

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich werde das Versprechen auch nicht brechen, da du es sein wirst, der es verrät"

„Also mich würde das ehrlich gesagt auch mal interessieren", grinste Alicia ihn an. „Komm schon, Lee. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Oder war es eine Slytherin? Dann könnte ich es natürlich verstehen, wenn du es nicht sagen willst"

„Glaub ich nicht", meinte Fred und sah Lee neugierig an. „In dem Interview, das er Katie gegeben hat, hat er gesagt, dass es jemand ist, in die er schon ewig verknallt gewesen war. Dass sie seine Hogwartstraumfrau gewesen war oder so. Und ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass es eine Slytherin gewesen ist, die Lee's Traumfrau war"

„War sie auch nicht", gab Lee leise zu und warf ihm und George nacheinander einen unsicheren Blick zu

„Und wer war es dann?", fragte George neugierig. „Komm schon, Kumpel. Mit wem knutscht du heimlich in der Dunkelheit hinter Wandteppichen? Das muß ja schon ein ganz durchtriebenes Ding gewesen sein, wenn die an so einem Ort ausgerechnet mit dir rumknutscht"

Lee sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Alle sahen ihn überaus neugierig an. Auch Katie, die ihm ein schelmisches Funkeln entgegenblitzte. Lee schoß ihr einen Blick zu, der sie ohne Probleme bis ans Ende der Welt geschleudert hätte, wenn er es gekonnt hätte.

„Ich hasse dich, Katie Bell", knurrte er leise

„Nein, tust du nicht", flüsterte sie grinsend zurück

„Im Moment schon", meinte er, doch Katie konnte hören, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. „Gut, ich sage es. Aber sag nachher nicht, dass ich es nicht vorher gesagt habe, wenn ich danach nur noch drei Zentimeter groß mit Hut bin. Zumindest wenn ich Glück habe und sie mich leben lassen"

„Nun mach hier nicht so ein Drama, Lee, sondern erzähl uns endlich, wer es war", drängte Alicia ihn

Lee sah Alicia an und dann zu den Twins rüber.

„Es war Ginny Weasley", sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme

Einen Moment lang sahen Fred und George ihn ungläubig an. Dann brach die Hölle los.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später, als sie die Sylvesterparty in den Tropfenden Kessel verlegt hatten, zog Katie Lee immer noch damit auf, dass Fred und George ihn in ein quiekendes Ferkel verwandelt und quer durch die Wohnung und den Laden gejagt hatten.

„Du sahst so süß aus mit diesen kleinen Öhrchen und der Minischnauze und erst recht mit diesem drolligen Ringelschwänzchen", kicherte Katie und nippte an ihrem Glas

„Ich habe _kein _drolliges Ringelschwänzchen", knurrte Lee, der noch immer leicht angefressen war, weil er über eine Stunde seines Lebens als quiekendes, panisch flüchtendes Ferkel verbracht hatte. „Und ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich wirklich dazu gezwungen hast, das zuzugeben"

„Wenn du mir bei meinem Dilemma vorher geholfen hättest und nicht munter mit den Twins darauf gewartet hättest, dass ich vor Angelina und Alicia im übertragenden Sinne die Hosen runter lasse, hätte ich das auch nicht getan", verteidigte sie sich und sah zu den vier Freunden rüber, die ausgelassen über die Tanzfläche tobten, die Tom, der Wirt, extra für diese Party einrichten lassen hatte.

„Wie hätte ich das denn tun sollen?", fuhr Lee entrüstet auf. „Du weißt doch genau, dass sich die Handschellen nur öffnen, wenn man auf die erste Frage, die einem nach dem anlegen gestellt wird, wahrheitsgemäß antwortet"

„Ach was", winkte Katie ab. „Irgendwas wäre dir schon eingefallen. Kriege ich noch einen Feuerwhisky?"

„Klar. Einen Moment"

Lee griff nach der Feuerwhiskyflasche und goß Katie noch ein Glas voll ein. Katie hatte ihn, gleich nachdem sie im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren, an sein Angebot erinnert, und Lee hatte sich nicht lange bitten lassen und gleich eine ganze Flasche bestellt, die er und Katie inzwischen halb geleert hatten. Nach all dem Wein und Sekt, den sie in der Wohnung von Angelina und Fred schon getrunken hatten, waren sie beide schon recht angetrunken. Die Hemmungen der beiden waren mit zunehmendem Alkohol immer weiter gesunken und so ließ Katie es ohne Protest zu, dass Lee sich an sie schmiegte, ihr von hinten die Arme um den Bauch schlang und das Kinn auf ihre rechte Schulter abstützte.

„Was meinst du? Ob Fred je lernt, sich zumindest einigermaßen im Takt der Musik zu bewegen?"

Katie konnte Lee's unterdrücktes Gelächter an seiner vibrierenden Brust, die an ihrem Rücken lehnte, spüren. Auch sie konnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Fred zusah, der Angelina in wilden, völlig verrückten Wirbeln und Drehungen, die absolut nicht mit der Musik übereinstimmten, über die Tanzfläche schwenkte.

„Ich glaube nicht", kicherte Katie und lehnte sich zufrieden an Lee an, der sie noch fester umschlang. „Angelina kann einem schon leid tun. Da ist Alicia schon besser dran. George kann wenigstens tanzen"

„Mag sein, aber er ist trotzdem lange nicht so gut wie ich"

„Du kannst tanzen? Ich meine _richtig _tanzen? Nicht nur so ein wenig rumhüpfen, sondern richtig vernünftige Tanzschritte?"

„Na klar. Ich habe richtig Rhythmus im Blut"

Katie stellte ihr Glas auf den kleinen runden Tisch vor sich, drehte sich in Lee's Armen um und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was?", fragte Lee und hob eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich das erst, wenn ich es sehe", erwiderte Katie

„Kannst du haben", meinte Lee, stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, stand auf und verbeugte sich galant vor Katie. „Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, schöne Frau?"

„Aber gerne", antwortete Katie und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei sie allerdings leicht ins schwanken geriet. „Huach!!!"

„He, ich habe zwar nichts dagegen, wenn du mir in die Arme sinkst, aber im Moment möchte ich einfach nur tanzen, wenn's recht ist", warf Lee schlagfertig ein und fing Katie problemlos auf, um sie dann hinter sich her zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen

„He ihr!", rief Lee zu den Musikern, die auf einem kleinen Podest munter die aktuellen Hits der magischen Welt rauf und runterspielten. „Könnt ihr auch einen anständigen Tango?"

„Aber sicher doch. Wollen Sie einen bestimmten Tango oder ist es egal, welchen wir spielen?", antwortete einer der Musiker

„Völlig egal. Hauptsache er hat so richtig Feuer", antwortete Lee und zog Katie in seine Arme, die ihn spöttisch ansah

„Tango?"

„Na, wenn schon, denn schon", antwortete er anzüglich grinsend und legte gleich los, Katie über die Tanzfläche zu schieben, als die Musik anfing

Katie war nicht die einzige, die von Lee's Tangokünste überrascht war. Auch ihre Freunde waren mehr als verblüfft, als Lee und Katie an ihnen vorbeirauschten. Katie konnte sich ein leicht belustigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Angelina zu Fred sagen hörte, dass er als guten Vorsatz für's neue Jahr doch mal bei Lee Tanzstunden nehmen sollte. Lee hatte wirklich nicht gelogen, als er gemeint hatte, er habe Rhythmus im Blut. Denn das hatte er wirklich. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie die komplette Tanzfläche für sich alleine. Die anderen Gäste hatten einen Kreis um sie gebildet und sahen ihnen fasziniert zu. Zwar konnte auch Katie gut tanzen, aber so wie mit Lee, hatte sie den Tanz, der als der erotischste aller Tänze galt, noch nie getanzt. Lee tanzte ihn nämlich mit absoluter Leidenschaft in den Beinen und einem Feuer in den Augen, deren Blick ihren gefangen hielt, dass es ihr fast den Atem verschlug. Und als er sie nach dem letzten Takt fest an sich drückte und ihr sekundenlang einfach nur heftig atmend in die Augen sah, war sie froh, dass er sie festhielt. Denn das Schwindelgefühl, dass sie jetzt erfasst hatte, kam nicht von all dem Alkohol, den sie an diesem Abend schon getrunken hatte. Zumindest nicht nur.

„Und? Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte er sie leise und ließ die Hand, die bisher auf ihrem Rücken geruht und sie an ihn gedrückt hatte, langsam sinken.

„Voll und ganz", murmelte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. „Ich bin schwer beeindruckt, Lee Jordan"

„Danke! Genau das wollte ich hören", grinste er sie jetzt an

„Spinner", lachte sie immer noch leicht atemlos und schlug ihm leicht auf den Oberarm

„He! Keine Beleidigungen nach so einem Tete-a-Tete, Ms. Bell", protestierte er und sah dann rüber zur Bar. „Willst du auch was trinken?"

„Ja! Irgendwas, was den Durst löscht, bitte"

„Also kein Alkohol. Schon verstanden. Bin gleich wieder da", meinte Lee und war schon im Gedränge verschwunden

„Na da schau mal einer an. Lee Jordan kann nicht nur Sprüche klopfen, sondern auch Tango tanzen", ertönte da eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihr

Katie wirbelte erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr standen Alec, Elaine, Joana und Roger, die sie schmunzelnd und neugierig ansahen. Über Katies Gesicht lief bei ihrem Anblick ebenfalls ein Lächeln

„Ja, Roger", meinte sie und umarmte erst Alec und dann Elaine und Joana zur Begrüßung, bevor sie sich ihm direkt zuwandte. „Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob er das könnte. Und ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er es sogar recht gut …..Uppsa! Sorry! Hab noch ziemliche Gleichgewichtsprobleme nach dem Tanz"

„Von wegen", grinste Roger, der sie auffing, als sie leicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. „Das kommt nicht nur vom tanzen. Du hast nen ziemlichen Schwips, Sweetheart"

„Nur einen kleinen", gab sie zu und grinste ihn übermütig an. „Aber ihr seid auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern"

„Stimmt", gab Roger offen zu. „Aber heute ist schließlich Sylvester. Da ist das ein oder andere Glas Sekt oder Feuerwhisky erlaubt"

„Du sprichst wahre Worte, mein Freund", stimmte Alec ihm zu und legte ihm kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und ich hätte nichts gegen ein neues Glas einzuwenden. Von welchem Getränk auch immer"

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Roger zu ihm. „Aber erst will ich eine Runde mit unserer hübschesten Kollegin tanzen. Wie sieht's aus, Katie? Tanzt du eine Runde mit mir?"

Katie sah sich kurz um, ob Lee schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war, konnte ihn aber noch nicht zurückkommen sehen.

„Klar. Warum nicht?", meinte sie schulterzuckend und griff nach seiner Hand, die er ihr auffordernd hinhielt. „Lee ist ja sowieso noch nicht wieder da"

„Na dann los", meinte Roger und zog sie ins Gewühl der tanzenden Leute

„He! Wer sagt denn, dass Katie die hübscheste Kollegin ist und nicht ich?", rief Joana ihm gespielt empört hinterher, aber das hörten nur noch Alec und Elaine neben ihr. „So eine Frechheit"

„Tut mir leid, Joana. Aber gegen Katie kommst du nicht an. Zumindest nicht bei ihm", lachte Alec. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt. Ich finde, du bist um einiges hübscher als Katie"

„Vielen Dank. Aber irgendwie glaube ich dir kein Wort", seufzte sie frustriert und sah ihn dann an. „Na los, jetzt geht schon tanzen, ihr zwei. Ich merke doch, wie es euch in den Füßen juckt"

„Ist das denn okay, wenn wir dich hier alleine lassen?", wollte Elaine wissen

„Das ist okay. Ich finde ihr schon jemanden, den ich kenne. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen"

Augenblicke später waren auch Alec und Elaine auf der Tanzfläche und Joana stand alleine am Rand und sah ihren Kollegen beim tanzen zu. Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange allein, denn Lee kam mit zwei großen Bechern Kürbissaft zurück und sah sich suchend nach Katie um. Joana sah lächelnd zu ihm rüber und kam ihm dann zur Hilfe.

„Falls Sie Katie suchen, die tanzt gerade mit Roger", sprach sie ihn an, als er sich völlig ratlos um sich selber drehte

„Sie tut was?", fragte er verdutzt

„Sie tanzt mit Roger. Roger Davies. Ihr Kollege. Sie müssten ihn doch kennen oder nicht?", meinte sie und wies in die Richtung, wo Roger und Katie tanzten. Roger sagte gerade etwas, woraufhin Katie hemmungslos lachend den Kopf in den Nacken warf.

„Ja, den kenne ich. Und wie ich den kenne", knurrte Lee und Joana konnte sehen, wie sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß verfärbten, so fest umklammerte er die beiden Gläser Kürbissaft

„Nun, mich kennen Sie noch nicht", versuchte Joana die Situation zu entschärfen, da sie Angst hatte, Lee könnte die Gläser zerdrücken und sich ernsthaft verletzen, wenn er so weitermachte. „Ich bin Joana Dawson und ich bin ebenfalls eine Kollegin von Katie"

„Lee Jordan", stellte Lee sich vor, warf Roger noch einen mörderischen Blick zu und wandte sich dann Joana zu. „Quidditchkommentator und sehr guter Freund von Katie"

„Genau so ein guter Freund wie Roger, hm?", meinte Joana und sah ihn weiterhin lächelnd an

„Nein", widersprach er entschieden. „Ich bin wesentlich enger und vor allem länger mit ihr befreundet. An das, was Katie und mich verbindet, wird Roger Davies nie rankommen. Das können Sie mir glauben"

„Wenn Sie das meinen", erwiderte Joana zweifelnd

„Ich meine nicht nur. Ich weiß es", meinte Lee überzeugt und sah sich dann plötzlich suchend um, da ihm plötzlich eine brillante Idee gekommen war. Schließlich sprach er zwei junge Mädchen an, die nicht weit weg von ihm standen. „He, ihr zwei! Mögt ihr vielleicht einen Kürbissaft. Ja? Super! Hier bitte"

Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er den verdutzten Mädchen je ein Glas in die Hand und wandte sich dann wieder Joana zu, die ihn ebenfalls verdutzt ansah.

„Haben Sie vielleicht Lust zu tanzen, Ms. Dawson?", fragte er sie dann

„Äh? Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Joana immer noch leicht verwirrt.

„Super. Dann kommen Sie", freute sich Lee, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Und ich bin dafür, dass wir dieses steife „Sie" weglassen und zum „Du" kommen. Was meinst du dazu?"

„Da habe ich absolut kein Problem mit", ging Joana auf diesen Vorschlag ein. „Ich heiße Joana mit Vornamen"

„Lee. Und ich freue mich, dich endlich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen, Joana. Ich kenne dich nämlich bisher nur als Kollegin von Katie und hauptsächlich als Reporterin von QM"

„Dito. Für mich bist du bisher nur einer der genialsten Quidditchkommentatoren gewesen, die dieses Land hat"

„Und dabei hast du mich niemals in Hogwarts erlebt. Damals wahr ich noch genialer als jetzt, weil mich kein Ligavorstand oder Gewerkschaften bremsen konnten"

„Und du bist so überaus bescheiden. Das schätze ich so an Männern", spöttelte sie

„Nicht wahr? Ich bin ein wirklich liebenswertes Kerlchen", meinte er verschmitzt

„Oh, absolut", erwiderte sie. „Aber von deinen hogwartschen Kommentatorfähigkeiten kann ich mich ja hoffentlich bald selbst überzeugen, wenn Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint mit ihren ehemaligen Teams gegeneinander antreten. Du bist doch der Kommentator, oder?"

„Ja, bin ich", nickte er. „Die Gelegenheit lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Wer sollte das auch sonst machen? Schließlich kennt kein anderer derzeitiger Kommentator, der was auf dem Kasten hat, die beiden Teams besser als ich. Und das ist keine Angeberei, sondern die reine Wahrheit"

„Da ist was dran", gab sie zu. „Ich freue mich schon auf das Spiel. Das wird ein ziemlicher Knaller, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, die seit Wochen herumkursieren"

„Das ist mehr als ein Knaller", meinte Lee überzeugt. „Das ist die Wiederholung eine Hogwartsklassikers"

Lee hatte Joana, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, langsam aber sicher in Richtung Katie und Roger dirigiert. Jetzt trennten sie beide nur noch knapp zweieinhalb Meter von den beiden. Als das Paar, dass sich noch zwischen ihnen befand, in eine andere Richtung davon rauschte, nutzte Lee die Gelegenheit und schob sich und Joana mit einer eleganten Drehung in die so entstandene Lücke.

„Okay, Joana, sei mir jetzt bitte nicht böse, aber ein Mann muß tun, was ein Mann tun muß", sagte er und warf Joana einen entschuldigenden Blick zu

„Was?", fragte Joana irritiert, wusste aber gleich darauf, was Lee meinte

Lee hatte, ohne den leisesten Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, Roger auf die Schulter getippt, der sich jetzt überrascht umdrehte und dann noch überraschter die Augen aufriss, um ihn mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzusehen

„Was gibt's?", fragte er Lee

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich abklatsche, oder? Nein? Dachte ich's mir doch. Man sieht sich. Ciao"

Lee nutze Rogers Verblüffung, schnappte nach Katies Hand und rauschte mit ihr durch die Menge davon

„Was war….dieser verfluchte Mistkerl", schimpfte er dann drauf los, als er realisierte, was soeben passiert war.

„Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", fauchte er Alec an, der sich kaum beruhigen konnte vor Lachen

„Sorry, Roger. Aber dein Gesicht war einfach Gold wert", antwortete Alec mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen. „Ich würde sagen, das war ein klassischer Knockout. Die Runde ging eindeutig an Lee Jordan"

„Na komm. Nimm's nicht so schwer", meinte Joana versöhnlich. „Tanz lieber mit mir. Du kriegst schon deine Chance zur Revanche"

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst", knurrte Roger, ließ sich dann aber doch von Joana zum weitertanzen bewegen. „Den Kerl kriege ich noch. Und dann zieht er den Kürzeren"

* * *

„Das war jetzt aber alles andere, als die feine englische Art, Lee Jordan", wies Katie Lee im gleichen Moment zurecht

„Na und?", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich Wert auf die feine englische Art lege. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die ist nur lästig. Und außerdem bist du mit mir bzw mit deinen Freunden hier und nicht mit deinen Kollegen. Also hat dieser Davies gar nicht das Recht, mit dir zu tanzen"

„Wie bitte? Nur weil ich mit euch hier bin, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich nur mit einem von euch tanzen darf", fuhr sie Lee an

„Es heißt aber auch nicht, dass du mich zum Getränke holen wegschicken kannst, nur um mich aus dem Weg zu haben, damit du mit ihm tanzen kannst", gab Lee zurück

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Ich habe dich ja wohl kaum weggeschickt. Du hast doch gefragt, ob ich was zu trinken haben will"

„He! Schluß mit streiten. In knapp fünf Minuten haben wir ein neues Jahr und da wird nicht mehr gestritten", unterbrach George sie, der gerade mit Alicia, Fred, Angelina und sechs Sektgläsern sowie einer Flasche Sekt aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sie zum nächststehenden Stehtisch zerrte

„Er hat recht", meinte Katie. „Laß uns nicht über so einen Unsinn streiten, sondern uns lieber auf ein neues Jahr freuen"

„So will ich euch hören", meinte George zufrieden

Alicia hatte ihm inzwischen die Sektflasche aus der Hand genommen und füllte die Sektgläser auf, damit sie gleich alle zusammen anstoßen konnten

Die Musiker hatten inzwischen ihre Instrumente zur Seite gelegt. Irgendjemand hatte genau so eine Uhr in die Luft gezaubert, wie die, die Katie vor Wochen in der Heulenden Hütte für ihr Liegestützduell heraufbeschworen hatte. Nur hatte diese hier um einiges größere Zahlen, damit jeder sie ohne Probleme sehen konnte. Als die letzten zehn Sekunden des alten Jahres anbrachen, griffen alle nach ihren Sektgläsern und zählten den Countdown runter. Als um Punkt Mitternacht ein neues Jahr anbrach, gab es ein Wirrwarr aus klingenden Sektgläsern, Happy-New-Year-Rufen und Menschen, die sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen, völlig egal, ob sie sich kannten oder nicht. Nach einigen Minuten strömten alle raus auf die Straße, um mit Feuerwerken und Funkenregen aus den Zauberstäben auch weithin sichtbar das neue Jahr zu begrüßen.

Fred, George und Lee hatten eine große Tüte voll mit Joke-Schnätzen, die sie in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen schleuderten. Dies sorgte für viel Geschrei und Gerenne, da jeder sich vor diesen wildgewordenen Dingern so gut wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Allerdings gab es diese Sicherheit nicht wirklich, da niemand vorherbestimmen konnte, wohin die Joke-Schnätze flogen und wo sie letztendlich auf ein Hindernis treffen und in einem bunten Funkenregen explodieren würden. Lee konnte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie einer der Schnätze keine 10 Zentimeter neben Rogers Kopf an einer Straßenlaterne explodierte, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte Katie ihn, die gerade neben ihm aufgetaucht war

„Nicht so wichtig", winkte er ab. „Komm, laß uns wieder reingehen"

„Okay. So langsam könnte ich wirklich mal etwas Antialkoholisches zu trinken brauchen, sonst halte ich nicht mehr lange durch", stimmte sie zu und ging mit ihm zusammen zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel

„Katie?", fragte Lee sie, als sie schließlich durstig ein ganzes Glas Kürbissaft in einem Zug runtergestürzt hatte. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon so richtig ein frohes neues Jahr gewünscht?"

„So richtig?", fragte Katie zurück und stellte das leere Glas auf einen Tisch. „Wie, so richtig?"

„Na so", antwortete Lee, zog sie an sich und küsste sie, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb.

Fred stieß George in die Seite und neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, als er sah, was Lee und Katie da gerade taten. George brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was sein Bruder meinte, doch dann sah auch er Katie, die von Lee gerade fast besinnungslos geknutscht wurde und fing an breit zu grinsen

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob das Jahr für Lee richtig gut anfängt", meinte er

„Dann laß uns bloß hoffen, dass es auch so weitergeht", meinte Fred

Lee hatte sich unterdessen wieder von Katie gelöst und sah sie an

„Und? Hatte ich dir schon so richtig ein frohes neues Jahr gewünscht?", fragte er sie leise

„Jetzt ja", antwortete sie ihm ebenfalls leise und etwas zittrig und sah zu ihm auf. Doch dann sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg etwas, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Oh shit"

„Was? Wieso shit", fragte Lee verdutzt, aber Katie war schon hinter Roger hergerannt, der schlecht gelaunt aus dem Tropfenden Kessel rauschte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Lee Katie küsste. „He! Wo willst du hin?"

„Roger warte", rief Katie hinter Roger her, als sie hinter ihm aus dem Tropfenden Kessel in die Winkelgasse stürzte

Roger blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Was willst du?", fragte er sie gepresst

„Ich will nicht, dass wir das neue Jahr im Streit anfange", antwortete sie. „Dreh dich bitte um und laß uns das klären"

Langsam drehte Roger sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an

„Was gibt es da noch zu klären?", fragte er. „Du knutscht halt Weihnachten mit mir und Sylvester mit Lee Jordan. So kommt jeder zu seinem Recht, nicht wahr? Wann ist Wood denn dran? Am Valentinstag?"

„Jetzt werde nicht unfair, Roger", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du hast kein Recht, hier einen auf eifersüchtiger Freund zu machen. Wir beide sind nicht zusammen, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf"

„Aber du und er auch nicht", gab er zurück und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Katie konnte den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme gut hören. „Ganz ehrlich, Katie. Ich dachte wirklich, dass sich da zwischen uns seit Weihnachten wieder was entwickeln würde, aber scheinbar habe ich mich da geirrt. Scheinbar habe ich mir die ganze letzte Woche nur eingebildet. Für dich war das alles nur eine Spielerei"

„Nein. War es nicht", antwortete sie leise

„Und warum dann dieser Kuß gerade? Wenn dir nicht egal war, was zwischen uns war, warum dann diese Knutscherei mit diesem Jordan?"

„Weil mir Lee auch nicht egal ist", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile leise und traute sich nicht, ihn anzusehen, weil sie seinen enttäuschten Blick nicht sehen wollte

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner von ihnen was. Doch dann konnten sie hören, wie im Hintergrund die Mauer zum Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels aufging und jemand durch den Schnee auf sie zugelaufen kam

„He! Laß gefälligst meine Freundin in Ruhe, Davies", fauchte Lee Roger an

„Deine Freundin?", spottete Roger. „Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig"

„Ja, meine Freundin", zischte Lee. „Also zieh Leine, bevor ich ungemütlich werde"

„Lee, bitte…", bat Katie ihn, da sie einen ziemlich heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden kommen sah. Einen von der Art, den sie schon zu Hogwartszeiten immer wieder ausgetragen hatten, wen es um sie ging. Und auf diese Art Streit hatte sie im Augenblick absolut keinen Nerv. Doch Lee ging nicht auf ihre Bitte ein, sondern trat noch einen Schritt auf Roger zu, um seiner Drohung mehr Gewicht zu verleihen.

„Ich zerstöre ja nur ungern deine kleine Seifenblase, Jordan, aber deine sogenannte Beziehung mit Katie ist nichts weiter als ein recht guter Pressefake", zischte Roger zurück

„Ein Pressefake?", wiederholte Lee ungläubig und sah erst Roger verblüfft und dann Katie fragend an. „Du hast es ihm erzählt?"

„Ja, habe ich", gab Katie zögerlich zu und sah ihn unsicher an. „Aber ich kann dir das erklären, Lee. Ehrlich"

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie du das erklären willst", erwiderte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie fragend an. „Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich gedacht, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte"

Auch Roger hatte sich jetzt Katie zugewandt und wartete, wie sie Lee das nun wohl erklären wollte

„Ich warte", drängte Lee sie

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nur, dass ihr alle drei die gleichen Vorraussetzungen habt, wenn ihr schon alle was von mir wollt", fing sie etwas unsicher zu erklären an, holte dann noch mal tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Das erschien mir nicht mehr als fair. Und er hat versprochen, dass er nicht weitererzählt, dass das zwischen uns alles nur ein Fake ist. Und auch von den Gründen, die dafür verantwortlich sind, sagt er nichts"

„Und das glaubst du ihm?", höhnte Lee jetzt. „Der hat doch noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um mir eine reinzuwürgen"

„Und das würde ich auch jetzt nicht, wenn ich ihr nicht mein Wort gegeben hätte, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", meinte Roger überzeugt.

„Lee bitte. Er wird nichts sagen und ihr habt so die gleiche Ausgangslage. Wo ist also das Problem?"

„Wo das Problem…?", fing Lee an, lauter zu schimpfen, wurde jedoch von Oliver unterbrochen, der plötzlich mit einigen seiner Teamkollegen von Puddlemere United in die Winkelgasse appariert war

„Sagt mal, was ist denn hier los?", fragte er ungläubig, als er Katie, Roger und Lee mit grimmigen Mienen im Schnee stehen sah

„Oh nein", stöhnte Katie frustriert auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Nicht du auch noch"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Oliver irritiert. „Ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan"

„Ähm, Oliver? Ich glaube, wir lassen euch vier das hier besser mal alleine klären, worum auch immer es geht", meinte Scott Harper. „Wir sehen uns nachher drinnen, okay?"

„Ja, geht schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach", meinte Oliver zu ihm und Scott zog mit den anderen Spielern ab in den Tropfenden Kessel"

„Also? Was ist hier los?", wiederholte Oliver seine Frage vom Anfang

„Wir sorgen hier gerade für gleiche Voraussetzungen", erklärte Roger knatschig und sah Katie, genau wie Lee, weiterhin grimmig an.

„Gleiche Voraussetzungen?"

„Ja, Katie hat beschlossen, dass wir alle drei genau wissen sollen, welche Chancen die anderen beiden von uns dreien gerade bei ihr haben und klärt uns darum gerade darüber auf, wie sie im Moment zu wem steht. Weißt du vielleicht auch schon, dass die Beziehung zwischen Katie und mir nur ein Fake ist?", fragte Lee ihn angepisst

„Ähh….?", Oliver sah Katie verunsichert an, doch das reichte Lee um die nächste Fluchkanonade loszulassen

„Na Klasse. Super. Wirklich. Warum erzählst du den beiden nicht gleich auch noch meine Unterhosengröße oder wie ich meine Goldfische nenne"

„Du hast gar keine Goldfische, Lee", schnitt ihm Oliver das Wort ab

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", brauste Lee jetzt auf und sah Katie dann finster an. „Aber bitte. Wenn du gleiche Voraussetzungen schaffen willst, solltest du Davies vielleicht auch so langsam über deine Wohnverhältnisse aufklären, findest du nicht?"

„Lee, laß es gut sein", warnte Oliver ihn, doch Roger sprang schon auf diesen Hinweis an, den Lee ihm zugeworfen hatte

„Deine Wohnverhältnisse?", fragte er Katie, die Lee jetzt einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. „Was ist denn mit deinen Wohnverhältnissen?"

Katie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern sah ihn nur unsicher an.

„Katie? Was ist damit, was ich nicht wissen soll?", fragte Roger sie ungeduldig

„Sie wohnt mit Oliver zusammen", antwortete Lee für sie, da sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte was zu sagen

„WAS?"

Ungläubig sah Roger sie an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen?"

Bei diesen Worten zeigte Roger mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf Oliver, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen

„Ja, tut sie", fauchte Oliver ihn an, der auch langsam die Geduld verlor. „Aber das ist allein ihre Sache. Ich habe sie nicht dazu gezwungen"

„Es ist eine WG, Roger. Olivers Schwester Lindsey wohnt auch noch da", antwortete Katie ihm schließlich doch

„Na Klasse", stieß Roger frustriert aus. „Sag mal, hast du überhaupt noch den Überblick über das, was du wem von uns erzählt hast und was nicht? So wie es aussieht, gibt es nämlich von jedem von uns dreien etwas, was die anderen nicht wissen"

„Ach ja?", wunderte sich Oliver nun und auch Lee sah Katie jetzt neugierig an. „Was gibt es denn noch für große Geheimnisse?"

Katie warf jetzt Roger einen finsteren Blick zu, doch der hatte jetzt die Arme verschränkt und ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken

„Willst du es ihnen sagen oder soll ich es?", fragte er sie

„Katie?", fragte Oliver sie

Katie hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, als ob ihr der Boden unter den Füßen schwankte. Sie sah von einem zum anderen und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie aus dem ganzen Schlammassel wieder herauskommen sollte. Rogers Blick konnte sie ansehen, dass die Wahrheit heute sowieso rauskommen würde. Also konnte sie es genauso gut selber sagen. Tief Luft holend schloss sie schließlich die Augen und fing dann mit leiser Stimme an, zu erzählen.

„Roger war über die Weihnachtstage mit mir zusammen bei meinen Eltern. Wir sind uns da wieder näher gekommen und auch während der letzten Tage in der Redaktion haben wir oft miteinander….naja…..geflirtet halt. Und wir haben uns auch hin und wieder mal geküsst"

„Du hast was?", fuhr Oliver Roger nach einem Moment ziemlich sauer an

„Ich habe genau das getan, was ihr zwei in dem Moment auch getan hättet", antwortete Roger ruhig und hielt Olivers urplötzlich mörderischem Blick stand. „Tu nicht so, als ob es anders wäre"

„Sag mal, geht's noch? Erst flirtest und küsst du ohne Hemmungen mit mir und dann knutscht du über Weihnachten mit dem?", fuhr Oliver Katie sauer an

„Ganz genau", erwiderte Roger. „Erst mit dir, dann mit mir und heute Nacht mit ihm. Unsere liebe Katie hat in diesem Monat einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Männern"

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch", knurrte Oliver, dem jetzt endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss und vor Ärger rot anlief.

Aber auch Katie hatte nun langsam genug. Die ganze Situation überforderte sie im Moment gewaltig. Außerdem konnte sie langsam den ganzen Alkohol, den sie den Abend über getrunken hatte, deutlich spüren. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte und wummerte es ohne Unterlass.

„ES REICHT!!!", brüllte sie laut los. „Ernsthaft! Es reicht. Wißt ihr eigentlich, was ihr von mir verlangt? Ich soll mich zwischen drei Männern entscheiden, die mir alle sehr viel bedeuten. Ich will keinem von euch weh tun, aber ich werde es irgendwann bei mindestens zweien von euch tun müssen und davor habe ich eine Heidenangst. Ich will nämlich keinen von euch verlieren. Versteht ihr das oder geht das in eure Sturschädel nicht rein? Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob von allen Seiten an mir gezerrt und rumgezogen wird. Ich habe da einfach keine Lust mehr drauf. Mir reicht's"

Katie liefen inzwischen Tränen der Wut, der Frustration und des Schmerzes, den sie ihren immer schlimmer werdenden Kopfschmerzen zu verdanken hatte, über die Wangen. Sie warf allen dreien noch mal einen frustrierten und genervten Blick zu und wirbelte dann herum, um mit einem lauten Knall zu disapparieren

* * *

**A/N: **Und? Was sagt ihr jetzt? Roger hat wieder mal ganz schlechte Karten bei Katie. Blöderweise geht es Oliver und Lee jetzt aber genauso. Wie geht es also weiter? Welcher der drei Streithähne schafft es als erster, sich wieder mit ihr zu versöhnen? Und will sie das überhaupt? Oder schaut sie sich jetzt nach anderen Alternativen um? Wer die Steckbriefe gelesen hat, weiß ja, dass es bei den Slytherins einige gibt, die noch zu haben sind. Ist jetzt einer von denen der lachende vierte?

OK, bevor ihr jetzt auf mich einprügelt, nehme ich den letzten Vorschlag zurück. Ich wollte euch damit nur etwas auf eine falsche Fährte führen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass mir das sowieso nicht gelungen wäre, da ihr mir so einen Schwenker wohl nicht zutrauen würdet.

Wer aber die Steckbriefe und den Bericht über das Revanchespiel, der in der Januarausgabe von Quidditch Monthly stehen, noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte mal reinschauen. Ich habe alles bei „Breaking News: The missing scenes" hochgeladen. Darin wird es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auch noch Katies Überraschungsparty, das Spiel „Old-Gryffindor – Gryffindor", der Ministeriumsball und in einem Rückblick, auf einen der Streiche von Fred, George, Lee und Katie geben.


	17. 15 Kapitel Frostige Zeiten

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören Lindsey, Alec, Joana, Elaine, Julia, Toastbrotbarbie Nicolette, Larry, Melanie und Susanna Bell, Katies Eltern, die neuen Gryffindorspieler, das QM-Magazin und die Idee zu dieser Story mit der ich absolut nichts verdiene und die ich nur schreibe, weil es mir Spaß macht und sie euch so gut zu gefallen scheint.

**A/N: **In dem Moment, in dem ich diese Authors-Note schreibe, habe ich genau 109 Reviews und habe beschlossen, dass diejenigen von euch, die mir die 111. und die 120. Review schreiben, zur Belohnung für die Treue einen Gastauftritt in meiner Story haben werden. Wahrscheinlich beim Showdown, dem großen Revanchespiel in Hogwarts. Na, ist das was? Also, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und dann ran an den Reviewbutton. Das Breaking News Casting ist eröffnet und egal, wie schief ihr singt: Ich bin nicht Dieter Bohlen und blubbere euch mit merkwürdigen Sprüchen voll, sondern halte mein Wort. Die 111 und die 120 gewinnen. Ohne wenn und aber. Viel Glück!

**Widmung: **Dies Kapitel ist **für meinen Mann**, der mir das tolle Notebook geschenkt hat, mit dem ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe. **Und für Gina**, die es endlich geschafft hat, neben all dem ABI-Stress zu allen Kapiteln, die sie zwischenzeitlich verpaßt hat, richtig tolle und vor allem superlange Reviews zu schreiben. Danke Süße. Ich liebe dich. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich mag es sowohl „live" als auch „abschließend". Ich überlasse es also dir, wie du es in Zukunft machst.

Und irgendwie ist es auch für alle anderen, die diese Story lesen und für sie reviewen.

* * *

_Der Frust ist der Frost der Seele_

_- Waltraud Puzicha -_

* * *

**15. Kapitel – Frostige Zeiten**

Nachdem Katie die drei alleine im Schnee stehen lassen hatte, hatte Roger sich wortlos umgedreht und war wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückgegangen. Lee und Oliver hatten sich einen Moment lang stumm angesehen, bis Lee zischend den Atem durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne stieß und sich frustriert mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr

„Ich kann diesen Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen", grummelte er vor sich hin

„Da kann ich dir im Moment nur zustimmen", meinte Oliver trocken. „Allerdings geht es mir, was dich angeht, im Moment auch nicht besser"

„Weil ich sie geküsst habe? Das hättest du auch getan, wenn du ich gewesen wärst, mein Lieber"

Bei diesen Worten lief Oliver ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade dasselbe Argument gebracht hast, wie Roger vor ein paar Minuten, oder?", fragte er Lee, dem daraufhin die Kinnlade runterklappt

„Hmpf", knurrte er nur. „Kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden"

„Na, komm schon", meinte Oliver versöhnlich. „Laß uns reingehen. Ich geb einen aus"

„Sollten wir uns nicht lieber um Katie kümmern und uns mit ihr vertragen, statt zusammen zu trinken?", fragte Lee ihn skeptisch und sah noch mal zu der Stelle rüber, an der Katie vor kurzem noch gestanden und sie angebrüllt hatte

„Nein!", erwiderte Oliver entschieden und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn zum Tropfenden Kessel zu schieben. „Glaub mir, Lee. Egal wer von uns ihr jetzt unter die Augen tritt, ist ein toter Mann. Die soll sich erst mal beruhigen. Ich kenne den Blick nur zu gut, den sie gerade draufhatte. Den hatte sie immer, wenn ich ein Training angesetzt habe und sie eigentlich was anderes geplant hatte. Oder wenn ich sie frühmorgens zum trainieren aus dem Bett geholt habe. Ich habe mich dann immer schnellstmöglichst aus dem Staub gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass sie mich nicht alleine erwischt. Hätte sie es, wäre ich heute nicht hier"

„Dann hätte ich aber im Moment nur einen Konkurrenten und nicht zwei", murmelte Lee halblaut vor sich hin

„Das habe ich gehört, Jordan", gab Oliver zurück

„Solltest du auch", antwortete Lee, dem kurz darauf ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht lief. „He! Vielleicht sollten wir Davies hinter ihr her schicken. Dann sind wir den zumindest los"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber…..das ist eine brillante Idee, Lee Jordan"

Oliver stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Tropfenden Kessel. Bevor Lee ihm jedoch folgen konnte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Und du hast recht. Ich hätte sie auch geküsst, wenn ich du gewesen wäre", gab er zu. „Ich habe nur irgendwie was dagegen, wenn es einer von euch genauso tut. Und das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht verübeln"

Drei Tage später hatte Katie sich zumindest einigermaßen wieder beruhigt. Sie ging aber allen dreien weiterhin so gut es ging aus dem Weg. In Lee's Fall ging das recht gut, aber bei Roger und Oliver sah das schon anders aus, da sie denen in der Redaktion und der WG zwangsläufig über den Weg lief. Im Augenblick war sie einfach nur völlig frustriert und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie mochte alle drei unheimlich gerne und wusste nicht, wem sie den Vorzug geben sollte. Um sich die Entscheidung einigermaßen zu erleichtern, hatte sie in ihrem WG-Zimmer an einer Wand jeweils ein Bild von den dreien an die Wand gehängt, unter denen sie Zettel geklebt hatte, wo die Pro's (grün) und die Contra's (rot) draufstanden. Wirklich helfen tat ihr das im Augenblick allerdings nicht, da es sich sowohl bei Pro als auch bei Contra ziemlich die Waage hielt. Bei jedem von den dreien.

Was sie wirklich extrem verwirrte, war, dass sich die drei trotz ihrer auffälligen Unterschiede, in bestimmten Dingen unabgesprochen einig waren, wenn es wirklich ernst wurde. Zum einen waren das ihre Gefühle für Katie, aus denen inzwischen keiner mehr einen Hehl machte. Zum anderen war es die Einigkeit, über den Streit in der Sylvesternacht, über das sie alle stillschweigen bewahrten. Zwar wussten sowohl ihre Freunde, als auch ihre Kollegen, sowie Lindsey, dass etwas vorgefallen war, aber niemand wusste, was genau der Grund für die frostige Stimmung zwischen Katie und den Jungs war.

Katie zerbrach sich gerade den Kopf darüber, warum ausgerechnet ihr Liebesleben immer so kompliziert sein musste, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. Mit einer Vorahnung befallen starrte sie wortlos die Tür an und hoffte, dass, wer immer auch dort gerade was von ihr wollte, er oder sie wieder gehen würde, wenn sie so tat, als ob sie nicht da wäre oder zumindest, dass sie schlief.

„Katie?"

Scheinbar hatte sie mit der Taktik kein Glück. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Verschwinde"

„Katie, was soll das? Du kannst dich nicht ewig da einsperren und mich ignorieren"

„Verschwinde, Oliver"

Katie war jetzt lauter geworden und man konnte ihrer Stimme anhören, dass sie wirklich absolut nicht in der Stimmung war, mit ihm zu reden.

„Das ist doch jetzt pure Sturköpfigkeit, Katie. Mach endlich die Tür auf und laß uns das ganze klären"

Wütend riss Katie die Tür auf und funkelte Oliver sauer an.

„Na bitte. Es geht……"

„Sag mal, welchen Teil von „Verschwinde Oliver" hast du nicht verstanden? Ist es so schwer, mich einfach nur in Ruhe zu lassen?", schleuderte sie ihm sauer entgegen

„Katie, es tut mir leid, wie das in der Sylvesternacht gelaufen ist. Wir waren alle nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und ich kann zumindest von mir sagen, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert habe. Aber ich finde, dass du mir zumindest die Chance geben solltest, den Grund dafür zu erklären. Soviel Fairness kann ich doch wohl erwarten, oder?"

„Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ihr euch wie testosterongesteuerte Teenager aufgeführt habt? Faszinierend, wirklich, aber leider ist mir im Augenblick nicht nach an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Erklärungen. Tut mir leid"

Schwungvoll wollte Katie ihre Zimmertür wieder zuwerfen, aber da sie hatte nicht mit Olivers Sturschädel gerechnet, der dem ihrem in nichts nachstand, wenn er mal zutage trat. Oliver hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen den Fuß in die Tür gestellt und die Tür mit der flachen Hand an die Wand gedrückt. In seinen Augen loderte es jetzt ebenso vor unterdrückter Wut auf, wie in Katies.

„Nein, Katie! Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, ob du willst oder nicht. Und ich werde nicht eher gehen, als bis ich alles gesagt habe, was ich zu sagen habe. HALT DEN MUND und hör mir zu", fauchte er sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme an, als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte, so dass Katie erschrocken durch die Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme den Mund wieder schloß. „Du hast gesagt, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie du dich fühlst. Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe jeden Tag eine Unmenge Fans, Teamkollegen, Trainer, Manager, Sponsoren und Reporter um mich rum, die mich am liebsten in Stücke reißen würden, damit sie alle gleichzeitig was von mir haben. Ich weiß sehr gut, wie es ist, wenn von allen Seiten an einem gezerrt und gezogen wird. Aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der nachgeben wird, um es dir angenehmer zu machen. Das kannst du mir glauben. Dafür bedeutest du mir einfach zuviel. Ich habe dir nicht grundlos gerade dieses Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht. Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine und dass ich dir vertraue, was die Verschwiegenheit angeht, die ich von dir erwarte, was das Geschenk betrifft. Für mich ist das ganze hier kein Spiel mehr, Katie. Ich meine es verdammt ernst und werde nicht aufgeben, dich zu erobern. Und wenn ich dafür in Kauf nehmen muß, dass du hin und wieder mal ein wenig stinkig auf mich bist, dann ist mir dass, ganz ehrlich gesagt, scheißegal. Ich liebe dich, Katie. Und ich werde Roger oder Lee ganz bestimmt nicht kampflos das Feld überlassen. UND JETZT... jetzt kannst du von mir aus diese Tür zuschlagen und weiterschmollen, wenn du willst"

Ohne eine Antwort von Katie abzuwarten rauschte er durch den Flur und über die Wendeltreppe ins Wohnzimmer davon. Katie sah ihm wie hypnotisiert hinterher.

„Und wage es ja nicht, heute Abend nicht zum Training zu kommen, sonst lernst du mich mal richtig kennen", brüllte er ihr noch zu, bevor er nach seiner Sporttasche griff, um durch den Kamin in Richtung Puddlemerestadion zu verschwinden.

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, schloß Katie ihre Zimmertür.

* * *

Das Training an diesem Abend verlief einigermaßen normal, wenn man mal von der auffallend distanzierten Höflichkeit absah, die zwischen Katie und Oliver herrschte und die auch den anderen nicht wirklich verborgen blieb. Allerdings erwähnten weder Katie noch Oliver den Grund für diese neuerliche, nicht besonders teamgeistfördernden Stimmung. Katie war, wie schon den ganzen Tag über, noch immer ziemlich verwirrt von Olivers im Zorn gemachter Liebeserklärung am Morgen und wusste nicht, ob er das jetzt ernsthaft so gemeint hatte oder ob ihm das nur im Eifer des Gefechts herausgerutscht war und nicht wirklich was zu bedeuten hatte. Und wenn es doch was zu bedeuten hatte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Liebte sie Oliver auch oder war es einfach nur Verliebtheit, was sie für ihn empfand? Und wenn sie ihn doch liebte, liebte sie dann Roger und Lee genauso? Oder war es vielleicht ganz was anderes, was sie für die drei empfand? War es vielleicht einfach nur ein „geschmeichelt sein", davon, dass sich gleich drei gutaussehende und begehrte Männer gerade um sie stritten? Sie wusste es nicht und war den ganzen Tag über ziemlich in Gedanken versunken.

Das fiel vor allem Roger auf, der in den letzten Tagen recht oft Opfer ihrer schlechten Laune geworden war. Und das zurecht, wie er sich selber eingestand. Am liebsten würde er die Sylvesternacht aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, wenn er es nur könnte. Als er nämlich am Neujahrsmorgen oder besser gesagt, am Neujahrsmittag mit einem gewaltigen Kater aufgewacht war, hatte ihn die Wucht der Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht dazu veranlasst, sich frustriert die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und gequält aufzustöhnen. Wenn er Pech hatte, hatte er es sich vor ein paar Stunden völlig mit Katie verdorben. Und das, nachdem es gerade so gut für ihn lief. Warum nur hatte er so völlig die Beherrschung über das verloren, was er von sich gab? Er hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung, warum. So ging es ihm immer, wenn Lee Jordan ins Spiel kam. Auf den schlagfertigen Gryffindor war er schon in Hogwarts immer ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen. Vor allem, wenn es um Katie ging. Bei Oliver Wood war das anders. Den hatte er damals nicht wirklich als Konkurrent gesehen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er und Lee sich beide um Katie bemüht hatten, schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen war. Und auch in den letzten Wochen hatte er ihn nicht wirklich als Konkurrenz eingestuft, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der große Quidditchstar Oliver Wood sich ausgerechnet mit einer Vollblutreporterin wie Katie einlassen würde. Selbst wenn sie eine seiner ehemaligen Jägerinnen und eine gute Freundin war. Scheinbar hatte er sich da geirrt. Denn seit er erfahren hatte, dass Oliver und Katie zusammen wohnten, sah die Sache anders aus. Diese Tatsache spielte Oliver geradezu in die Karten, denn so hatte er praktisch rund um die Uhr Gelegenheit dazu, Katie den Kopf zu verdrehen. Und das wiederum passte Roger nun so gar nicht.

Im Moment allerdings dachte Oliver ganz und gar nicht daran Katie den Kopf zu verdrehen, denn im Moment hatte er seine liebe Müh und Not mit zwei anderen seiner Teamkollegen, die scheinbar weitaus wichtigeres zu tun hatten, als zu trainieren.

„WEASLEY! JOHNSON! Glaubt ihr vielleicht, dass ihr so die Slytherins besiegen könnt? Ihr sollt _trainieren_ und nicht_ knutschen_"

Widerwillig ließ Fred von Angelina ab, die er gerade direkt aus einem Spielzug heraus abgefangen und hemmungslos niedergeknutscht hatte. Angelina hatte sich nur zu bereitwillig darauf eingelassen. Etwas, was ihre Puddlemere-Jäger nie gewagt hätten. Dazu kannten sie das unberechenbare Temperament ihrer Trainerin zu gut.

„Oller Knurrkopf", grummelte Fred. „Nur weil er gerade keine hat, die mit ihm knutschen will, gönnt er es anderen auch nicht"

„Das habe ich gehört, Fred", fauchte Katie, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war

„Das solltest du auch", gab er genervt zurück. „Seitdem bei dir nämlich in der Sylvesternacht die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind, kann man weder mit dir oder mit unserem lieben Käpt'n da drüben und schon gar nicht mehr mit Lee reden"

„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig", brauste Katie auf. „Was heißt denn bitte, bei _mir _sind die Sicherungen durchgebrannt? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, was da passiert ist"

„Und woher, bitte schön, sollen wir das wissen, wenn ihr alle nichts sagt und lieber schmollt und eurer ganze Umgebung mit eurer schlechten Laune die Stimmung vermiest?", fragte Fred beleidigt

„Es geht euch gar nichts an, was da vorgefallen ist, weil es euch nicht betrifft", schoss Katie zurück und funkelte ihn sauer an

„Naja, irgendwie hat Fred schon Recht, Katie", mischte Angelina sich ein. „Ihr vermiest auch uns die Stimmung mit eurem Verhalten. Darum geht es uns schon was an"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist dass ihr schlechte Laune habt, jetzt gerade mein geringstes Problem", meinte Katie genervt. „Und im Augenblick will ich von der ganzen Sache nichts mehr hören"

„Und _ich _will, dass ihr endlich aufhört, über Dinge zu streiten, die hier nicht her gehören, sondern endlich anfangt, die Spielzüge zu trainieren, die wir besprochen haben", ertönte plötzlich Olivers gefährlich ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. „Haben wir uns verstanden? Denn wenn nicht, könnt ihr euch darüber gerne noch mal bei einer Runde Liegestütze und einem anschließenden Dauerlauf um das Quidditchfeld Gedanken machen. Also? Können wir jetzt endlich vernünftig trainieren oder nicht?"

Mit einem Blick, der einem wütenden Hornschwanz alle Ehre gemacht hätte, sah er die drei der Reihe nach an und erreichte, dass sie alle nach ein paar Sekunden den Blick senkten.

„Können wir, Käpt'n", murmelte Angelina schließlich

„Ja. Sorry! Kommt nicht wieder vor", meinte Fred, dem es bei dem Blick mit dem Oliver ihn bedachte auch etwas mulmig wurde

Nur Katie schwieg noch immer beharrlich

„Katie?", hakte Oliver noch einmal bestimmt nach

„Ja, Käpt'n", seufzte sie schließlich genervt auf

„Gut", nickte Oliver zufrieden. „Dann seht zu, dass ihr auf eure Positionen kommt und wir anfangen können"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zogen Katie, Fred und Angelina ihre Besen rum und flogen auf ihre Positionen. Oliver sah ihnen skeptisch hinterher und fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt er es sich angetan hatte, noch mal ausgerechnet mit diesem Team zu einem Spiel anzutreten. Sie waren zwar allesamt recht gute Spieler und Spielerinnen, aber bis auf Harry und Alicia hatten alle einen ziemlichen Dickkopf und ein recht ungezügeltes Temperament, die es einem manchmal wirklich verdammt schwer machten, nicht die Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.

Wider Erwarten verlief das Training dann doch noch recht gut. Alle drei Jägerinnen entkamen mehrfach den Angriffen der Treiber, die im Gegenzug allerdings auch ein paar recht schöne Treffer landeten. Allerdings schaffte es lediglich Angelina, an Oliver vorbei zu kommen und den ein oder anderen Treffer zu landen. Für Katie und Alicia dagegen war bei ihm jedes Mal Endstation, was aber beide nicht wirklich wunderte. Schließlich spielten sie hier gegen einen der besten Hüter, die die Profiliga derzeit zu bieten hatte. Doch Oliver war auch mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden und war sich sicher, dass Miles Bletchley, im Gegensatz zu ihm, schon viel größere Probleme haben würde, einen Treffer zu verhindern, wenn seine Mädels diesen Spielzug anwandten. Egal welche von ihnen gerade schoss.

Ein letztes Mal wollte er den Spielzug noch wiederholen, bevor er das Training für heute beendete. Angelina flog von der Gegenseite an und Alicia (von rechts oben), sowie Katie (von links unten) folgten ihr. Mehrfach wurde der Quaffle zwischen ihnen hin und her gepasst, während sie in hohem Tempo die Höhe ihres Anflugs immer wieder stark variierten. Oliver hatte Mühe, den Quaffle im Auge zu behalten, so schnell wechselte er inzwischen zwischen den dreien hin und her, bis plötzlich - ...

„AHHH!!! VERDAMT!!! Willst du mich umbringen, Fred oder was sollte das?", schrie Katie auf, als der Klatscher, den Fred ihr in den Weg geschleudert hatte, sie mit voller Wucht an der Hand traf, mit der sie gerade den Quaffle auffangen wollte, den Alicia ihr zugeworfen hatte. Dabei hatte sie sich die Hand schmerzhaft umgeknickt und so den Quaffle um etliche Zentimeter verfehlt.

Dieser lag jetzt vergessen unten auf dem Rasen, während alle besorgt zu Katie rübersahen, die sich mit der linken Hand und schmerzverzogenem Gesicht das rechte Handgelenk hielt und langsam zu Boden trudelte, da sie keine Hand mehr am Besen hatte. Kurz bevor sie jedoch eine recht unsanfte Bruchlandung hinlegen konnte, hatten Harry und George sie abgefangen und halfen ihr, sicher zu landen. Fred, Oliver, Angelina und Alicia landeten nur Sekunden später.

„Himmel! Katie", stieß Oliver erschrocken aus. „Das sah ja verdammt übel aus. Hast du dir was gebrochen? Laß mal sehen"

„Ich glaube nicht", stöhnte Katie auf, ließ es aber zu, dass Oliver ihre Hand ergriff und vorsichtig das Handgelenk abtastete, wobei sie mehrfach schmerzgeplagt zusammenzuckte. „Tut nur verflucht weh"

„Sorry", entschuldigte Fred sich zerknirscht. „War nicht so gemeint. Ehrlich"

„Weiß ich doch. Keine Panik. AU!!!", schrie Katie auf, als Oliver an einer besonders schmerzhaften Stelle leicht drückte

„Sorry", meinte er, sah sie aber dann fragend an. „Kannst du die Hand bewegen?"

Zweifelnd sah Katie ihn an, bewegte dann aber doch ganz langsam und vorsichtig die Hand hin und her

„Also nicht gebrochen", diagnostizierte Angelina erleichtert. „Ist doch schon mal was"

„Ja, zum Glück", stimmte Oliver ihr zu. „Aber trotzdem sollte da so schnell wie möglich erst mal Eis drauf. Also ab in die Kabine. Das Training ist beendet"

Alicia, George und Harry hatten inzwischen die vier Spielbälle wieder in die Kiste verfrachtet. Harry und George hoben die Kiste an je einem Griff an, Fred schnappte sich Katies Besen und geschlossen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors, die seit der Zusage von Professor McGonagall, dass sie in Hogwarts trainieren durften, magisch leicht vergrößert und um einige Schließfächer und Bänke bereichert wurde. Oliver ging gleich weiter in das Kapitänsbüro und kam kurz darauf mit einem Beutel voller Eiswürfel wieder, den er Katie ohne lange zu fackeln auf das rechte Handgelenk legte. Katie zuckte im ersten Moment durch die ungewohnte Kälte zwar etwas zusammen, ließ aber gleich darauf ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören, da der stechende Schmerz spürbar nachließ. Als Oliver nach einer Weile schließlich den Vorschlag machte, dass sie doch lieber noch kurz im Krankenflügel vorbeisehen und sich von Madame Pomfrey genauer untersuchen lassen sollte, winkte sie gelassen ab und meinte, dass das nicht nötig wäre. Es sei wohl nur eine harmlose, wenn auch im ersten Moment recht schmerzhafte Verstauchung. Oliver warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts mehr darauf. Wenn Katie meinte, es wäre nur eine harmlose Verstauchung, dann war es wohl auch so. Schließlich spielte sie nicht zum ersten Mal und dies war beileibe nicht ihre erste Quidditchverletzung.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen bereute Katie es jedoch, nicht bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeigeschaut zu haben, denn das rechte Handgelenk war in einem dunklen Blaurot verfärbt und mächtig angeschwollen. Außerdem pochte es wie verrückt und sie konnte es so gut wie gar nicht mehr bewegen. Mit einem finsteren Blick auf dieses Ungetüm von blauem Fleck entschloss sie sich schließlich, Lindseys Eule mit der Nachricht , dass sie noch einen Termin hatte, bevor sie in die Redaktion kommen konnte, in die Redaktion von QM zu schicken und apparierte dann ins St. Mungos, wo sie sich auf die Suche nach Lindsey begab. Lange brauchte sie nicht zu suchen, denn ihre Freundin lief ihr auf Höhe der Notaufnahme buchstäblich in die Arme und ließ dabei scheppernd ein ganzes Tablett voller merkwürdiger, und in Katies Augen auch angsteinflössender, Untersuchungsinstrumente fallen. Dabei ließ sie einen so derben Fluch los, dass Katie überrascht die Augenbrauen hob, denn normalerweise war Lindsey Wood kein Mensch, der leicht die Fassung verlor. Und schon gar nicht fluchte sie wie ein altgedienter Auror. Vielleicht machte sie gerade das zu einer so guten und bei ihren Kollegen geschätzten Heilerin.

„Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Katie neugierig und half ihr mit der linken Hand dabei, ihre Instrumente wieder auf das Tablett zu legen. „Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

„Was? Katie!?!?", entfuhr es Lindsey verdutzt, als sie ihre Freundin und Mitbewohnerin erkannte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", schüttelte Katie den Kopf. „Also, was ist los? Du stehst ja völlig neben dir?"

„Wundert dich das bei dem Affenzirkus, der hier veranstaltet wird?", fragte Lindsey sie schlecht gelaunt

„Ähh...", meinte Katie und sah sich iritiert um.

Die Flur des St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, der zur Notaufnahme führte, sah für sie genauso aus, wie er aussehen sollte. Drüben an der Information in der Eingangshalle konnte sie eine ältere Hexe mit wild gelocktem, lilafarbenem Haar erkennen, die gestenreich auf die junge Hexe hinter dem Tresen einredete. Mitten in der Eingangshalle rauften sich zwei kleine Jungen von etwa sechs oder sieben Jahren um einen einzigen feuerspeienden Spielzeugdrachen, bis die Mutter schließlich dazwischen ging und ihnen den Drachen kurzerhand wegnahm. Durch die leicht geöffnete Tür zur Notaufnahme konnte sie einen Zauberer erkennen, dem ein ganzer Baum aus den Ohren zu wachsen schien, was den Heilern um ihn herum in ziemliche Bedrängnis brachte, da sie kaum mit dem Beschneiden der Äste hinterher kamen, so schnell wuchsen sie nach, während ein anderer in rasender Geschwindigkeit einen Zaubertrank zusammenbraute, um dem armen Mann von seinem Problem zu befreien. Aber fehlgeschlagene Zauber dieser Art waren ein gewohntes Bild in der Notaufnahme eines Zaubererkrankenhauses und konnten kaum der Grund für Lindseys schlechte Laune sein.

„Ich habe ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Lindsey", erwiderte Katie ahnungslos und sah ihre Freundin leicht verwirrt an

„Na, das ganze Pressetheater um Clive Donaghue", antwortete Lindsey leicht angefressen. „Ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich euch Pressegeier nicht. Der arme Kerl ist schon schlimm genug dran mit seinem immer noch tauben Arm und dann fallt ihr noch bei jedem mal, wo er zur Nachuntersuchung hier ist, wie die Heuschrecken über ihn her. Könnt ihr ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe seine Verletzung auskurieren lassen?"

„Clive Donaghue ist hier?", fragte Katie überrascht

„Deswegen bist du doch wohl auch hier, oder nicht?", fragte Lindsey sie

„Nein", antwortete Katie kopfschüttelnd und hob ihre rechte Hand. „Ich bin wegen meiner Hand hier. Kannst du mir da vielleicht irgendwie behilflich sein, dass die nicht mehr so dick und blau ist und so verflucht weh tut?"

„Herr im Himmel, Katie!", entfuhr es Lindsey erschrocken und sie ließ auf der Stelle noch mal das Tablett fallen. „Was hast du da denn mit gemacht?"

„Quidditchtraining, Fred Weasley und ein wildgewordener Klatscher", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Hilft dir das weiter?"

Lindsey warf ihr einen entnervten Blick zu, der Katie deutlich zeigte, was Lindsey von diesem ganzen Quidditchwahn um sie herum hielt. Allerdings sagte sie nichts dazu, sondern wies Katie an, ihr in ihr Behandlungszimmer zu folgen, wo sie sich Katies Handgelenk genauer ansehen wollte. Kurze Zeit später wusste Katie immerhin, warum sie solche Schmerzen hatte, denn so wie es aussah, waren bei dem gestrigen Zusammenstoß von Hand und Klatscher, bei der Überdehnung des Handgelenks einige winzig kleine Adern geplatzt. Die hatten in der vergangenen Nacht munter vor sich hin geblutet und dafür gesorgt, dass sich dieses Blut im Gelenk angesammelt hat. Deshalb war es auch so blau und geschwollen, denn das Blut konnte nirgendwo hin. Lindsey entschloss sich schließlich, das Blut mittels einer Spritze abzusaugen. Eine Vorstellung, bei der Katie das kalte Grauen packte, denn wenn sie eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren das Spritzen. Da hatte sie als kleines Kind mal sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit gemacht. Doch Lindsey blieb hart und so lag Katie schließlich mit abgewandtem Kopf und fest geschlossenen Augen auf der Liege in Lindseys Behandlungszimmer und ließ das ganze schicksalsergeben über sich ergehen.

„Und du hattest ehrlich keine Ahnung, dass Clive Donaghue gerade hier ist?", fragte Lindsey sie schließlich, um sie etwas von der Spritze abzulenken

„Nein", antwortete Katie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich stand in den letzten Tagen ein wenig neben mir und habe so gut wie gar nichts mitbekommen"

„Das habe ich gemerkt", meinte Lindsey. „Oliver ging es auch nicht viel besser. Willst du mir nicht vielleicht doch endlich verraten, was eigentlich los ist? Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn sich mal jemand das Problem anhört, der unbeteiligt an der Sache ist. Um was auch immer es da geht"

Katie drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und sah Lindsey eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Naja, vielleicht hast du ja Recht", seufzte sie schließlich

„Habe ich", antwortete Lindsey überzeugt. „Also, worum geht's?"

„Um Roger, Oliver, Lee und mich", fing Katie an zu erklären. „Und um den Riesenkrach in der Sylvesternacht"

„Irgendwie so was habe ich mir schon gedacht", meinte Lindsey. „Aber ich dachte, dass es nur zwischen dir und meinem Bruder so richtig gekracht hat. Dass auch die anderen zwei noch mitgemischt haben, habe ich allerdings nicht geahnt"

„Mitgemischt ist gut", stöhnte Katie. „Die zwei haben das ganze Drama ja erst ausgelöst. Oliver ist nur rein zufällig da noch mit reingezogen worden"

„Also jetzt machst du mich ernsthaft neugierig", fiel Lindsey ihr ins Wort und sah fragend zu Katie rüber

Katie verdrehte noch mal stöhnend die Augen und fing dann schließlich an, die ganze Sache von Anfang an zu erzählen. So erfuhr Lindsey schließlich alles, was sich in Katies Leben zugetragen hatte, seit sie bei QM arbeitete. Sie erfuhr, wie überrascht Katie gewesen war, als sie Roger am ersten Tag in der Redaktionskonferenz nach so vielen Jahren wieder gesehen hatte; wie es zu der Beziehung mit Lee kam, die im Grunde genommen nur ein guter Bluff war und welche Rolle Roger bei ihrem Interview mit Susan Carter gespielt hatte, welches Oliver ziemlich in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte. Außerdem erfuhr sie in allen Einzelheiten, wie gut ihr Bruder küssen konnte, was Katie ja an dem Abend erfahren hatte, als Oliver sie am Kühlschrank in der Zange hatte und Lindsey sich in ihr Zimmer verdrückt hatte und wie Oliver sie später beim Fotoshooting in Hogwarts schließlich hatte auflaufen lassen und es im Anschluß daran zu der Schneeballschlacht gekommen war, bei der Oliver sie schlussendlich unter sich in den Schnee gedrückt hatte. Als Katie in ihrem Bericht bei den Weihnachtsfeiertagen angekommen war, entfuhr Lindsey ein leiser Pfiff, aber sie sagte nichts und ließ Katie weitererzählen. Den Sylvesterabend erzählte Katie in allem Einzelheiten. Angefangen beim nachmittäglichen Umtrunk in der Redaktion, wo die Kollegen noch versucht hatten, sie zum mitfeiern am Abend zu überreden, über das Fondueessen und das Handschellenspiel bei Fred und Angelina - wobei sie ihre Beichte allerdings verschwieg, Lee's Ferkelabenteuer aber in allen schillernden Farben erwähnte - bis hin zur Party im Tropfenden Kessel. Als Katie Lee als quiekendes, rosa Ferkel beschrieb, konnte sich Lindsey ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Katie überkam bei der Erinnerung daran ein Schmunzeln. Schließlich bekam man so was nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Als Katie allerdings schließlich dazu kam, wie der Streit zwischen ihnen ausbrach und wie er sich schließlich entwickelt hatte, verfinsterte sich Lindseys Gesicht merklich.

„Schöne Scheiße", brachte sie es auf den Punkt. „Da hat das neue Jahr für euch alle ja mit einem richtigen Knall angefangen"

„Du sagst es", stimmte Katie ihr zu. „Und darum habe ich jetzt absolut keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Ich habe sie alle drei gerne und ich will keinem von ihnen weh tun oder sie ganz verlieren"

„Da wirst du wohl nicht drum rum kommen", meinte Lindsey nachdenklich. „Zwei von ihnen wirst du irgendwann definitiv weh tun, wenn sie es alle wirklich ernst meinen. Denn ewig kann dieses Theater nicht so weitergehen. Irgendwann musst du dich entscheiden"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Katie gequält auf. „Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wie ich mich entscheiden soll. Wie würdest du dich denn entscheiden? Wenn man mal außer acht lässt, dass Oliver dein Bruder ist? Was würdest du tun?"

„Ganz ehrliche Antwort?", fragte Lindsey und sah Katie mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an, woraufhin Katie nickte. „Ich würde Lee Jordan direkt aus dem Rennen kicken"

„Was? Warum?", entfuhr es Katie überrascht und neugierig. „Was hast du gegen Lee?"

„Ich habe nichts gegen ihn persönlich", stellte Lindsey klar. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er der richtige für ernsthafte, längerfristige Beziehungen ist. Er war in Hogwarts schon ein Playboy, der seine Freundinnen häufiger gewechselt hat als seine Hemden. Und nach dem Abschluß, als er groß Karriere als Quidditchkommentator gemacht hat, ist das sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Mag sein, dass er es im Moment ernst mit dir meint. Oder meint, dass er es ernst mit dir meint. Aber über kurz oder lang wird er sich eingeengt fühlen in einer festen Beziehung. Egal, wie viel Freiraum du ihm lässt. Und dann lässt er dich irgendwann sitzen und du bist die, die mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückbleibt"

Lindsey hatte ziemlich präzise das auf den Punkt gebracht, was Angelina und Alicia ihr in den letzten Wochen immer wieder versucht haben, klarzumachen, fuhr es Katie nach dieser Erklärung durch den Kopf. Und irgendwie hatten sie alle drei Recht damit. Schließlich war das ja auch hauptsächlich der Grund dafür gewesen, warum sie sich damals schon gegen Lee und für Roger entschieden hatte. Sie hatte damals das Gefühl gehabt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, aber war sie das heute auch noch? Vielleicht schaffte Lee es jetzt ja wirklich, eine lange und glückliche Beziehung mit ihr zu führen, ohne sich eingeengt zu fühlen? Das wäre doch möglich, oder nicht? Schließlich konnten Menschen sich doch ändern.

„Dann bliebe dir nur noch die Wahl zwischen Oliver und Roger", meinte Katie. „Und wie würdest du dich da entscheiden?"

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung", gestand Lindsey. „Ernsthaft, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind sich beide ziemlich ebenbürtig, finde ich. Das waren sie damals schon. Beide waren sie die Quidditch-Kapitäne ihrer Häuser und beide waren heißbegehrt. Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was du damals bei den Mädchen in meinem Haus angerichtet hast, Katie, als du ihnen unseren heißesten Typen direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hast. Da waren einige gewaltig sauer und eifersüchtig und ich muß gestehen, dass es mir eine ganze Weile recht ähnlich gegangen ist. Ich war nicht wirklich sauer, aber ziemlich eifersüchtig, auch wenn ich es mit Händen und Füßen abgestritten hätte, wenn du mich danach gefragt hättest"

„Ist nicht dein ernst", fragte Katie baff und sah Lindsey mit großen Augen an

„Ist mein voller ernst", nickte Lindsey. „Aber andererseits war es mir lieber, dass du ihn bekommen hast, als wenn eine von den überdrehten Tussis ihn gekriegt hätte. Dir ging es schließlich nie darum, mit einem der großen Quidditchhelden der Schule zusammen zu sein. Dazu hast du selber viel zu sehr zu diesem Kreis gehört und wusstest zu gut, wie schnell man dadurch falsche Freunde bekommen konnte"

„Ich war keine Quidditchheldin", widersprach Katie energisch. „So'n Quatsch"

„Seit dem Finalspiel 94 wohl", widersprach ihr Lindsey. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht. Es gab fast niemanden, der dich oder die anderen Spieler aus deinem Haus nicht kannte. Aber das tut ja auch nichts zur Sache. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass die Mädels bei uns ziemlich sauer waren auf dich, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass du dich gefälligst an deinen eigenen Kapitän halten solltest, wenn du schon auf Quidditch-Kapitäne abfährst, und nicht an ihren"

„Ging schlecht", meinte Katie trocken. „Das war zu der Zeit, als ich mit Roger zusammen war, Angelina"

„Ja, dumm gelaufen", lachte Lindsey. „Aber ihr hattet damals ja trotzdem noch einige hübsche Jungs im Team, auch wenn die gerade nicht Kapitän waren"

„Wen denn?", fragte Katie und verdrehte die Augen, als sie an diese Katastrophenjahr in Bezug auf Quidditch zurückdachte. „Die Herren Kirke und Sloper vielleicht? Nein danke. Wer sich als Jäger nicht auf dem Besen halten kann und vor Schreck einen Salto rückwärts macht, weil ihnen ein Klatscher entgegen kommt, ist nun wirklich nicht meine Kragenweite"

„Naja, die nun vielleicht nicht", räumte Lindsey ein. „Aber eure drei kurzfristig Gesperrten waren doch nun wirklich nicht zu verachten. Und Ron Weasley hatte auch was. Auch wenn es ihm am Anfang noch etwas an Selbstvertrauen gefehlt hat"

„Wenn ich Ron auch nur angesehen hätte, hätte Hermine Granger mir die Augen ausgekratzt. Das kannst du mir glauben. Und Fred und George sind nie mehr für mich gewesen, als gute Freunde. Ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, mit einem von denen mehr zu haben. Und was Harry angeht...er ist eben Harry. Der Auserwählte, der-Junge-der-lebt, der ganz große Held der magischen Welt, der dauernd in irgendwelchen Gefahren schwebte und sich mit Voldemort Jahr um Jahr wieder in der Wolle hatte. Tut mir leid, aber das wäre mir doch ein wenig zu aufregend und dramatisch gewesen. Da halte ich mich doch lieber an die Kapitäne anderer Häuser und gehe das Risiko ein, von einer Horde eifersüchtiger Teenager gelyncht zu werden. Das ist sicherer"

„Sicherer ist was anderes, aber ich verstehe, was du meinst"

„Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, habe ich ja eigentlich nichts anderes getan, als die eine oder andere Ravenclaw vor mir. Die haben sich nämlich auch fremde Kapitäne unter den Nagel gerissen", fiel Katie plötzlich ein. „Also kann mir niemand einen Vorwurf machen"

„Ach ja?", fragte Lindsey verwundert. „Wen meinst du denn jetzt"

„Cho Chang und Susan Carter", antwortete Katie. „Die waren mit Cedric Diggory und deinem Bruder zusammen"

„Stimmt. Da hast du recht", meinte Lindsey nachdenklich

„Hab' ich", nickte Katie. „Trotzdem hast du mir immer noch keine Antwort gegeben. Roger oder Oliver?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich dir wirklich nicht abnehmen kann. Ich kann nur Denkanstöße geben", erklärte Lindsey. „Und wenn du dich letztendlich für keinen von beiden, sondern doch für Lee entscheidest, ist das alleine deine Sache. Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, mit wem du glücklich sein willst. Auch nicht die beiden, die dann ausscheiden"

„Also bin ich genauso schlau wie vorher und nur um ein paar Denkanstöße reicher", seufzte Katie

„Das ist doch auch schon was", tröstete Lindsey sie und klebte den Verband mit einem Pflaster fest, den sie Katie in der Zwischenzeit um die Hand gewickelt hatte, nachdem sie sie noch dick mit einer Salbe eingeschmiert hatte, die dafür sorgte, dass die Entzündung und der blaue Fleck bis morgen früh komplett verschwunden waren. „So, fertig. Jetzt muß ich aber wirklich zusehen, dass ich meine Runde bei meinen Patienten mache. Ich bin schon viel zu lange überfällig"

„Dann laß dich mal von mir nicht länger aufhalten", meinte Katie und hob die verbundene Hand hoch. „Danke noch mal. Und lieben Gruß an Clive Donaghue"

„DU!!!!", drohte Lindsey ihr lachend. „Laß den bloß in Ruhe, sonst gibt's Ärger"

„Ich würde nie wagen, einen ihrer Patienten zu belästigen, Heilerin Wood", erwiderte Katie todernst, grinste jedoch gleich darauf verschmitzt. „Wenn er mir aber rein zufällig über den Weg läuft und mich in ein Gespräch verwickelt, kann ich für nichts garantieren"

„Na, drauf kannst du lange warten. Das wird wohl kaum vorkommen", war Lindseys Kommentar darauf, mit dem sie sich schließlich von Katie verabschiedete und ihr noch einen erfolgreichen Tag wünschte.

* * *

Katie hatte bis zu diesem Tag nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass sie irgendwelche hellseherischen Kräfte haben würde und hatte über diese verrückte Idee selber gelacht, als sie Lindseys Behandlungszimmer verließ. Als sie aber keine fünf Minuten später in den Fahrstuhl stieg, in dem als einziger anderer Passagier ausgerechnet eben jener Clive Donaghue stand, war ihr das Lachen buchstäblich im Hals stecken geblieben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und runtergerutschter Kinnlade sah sie ihn ungläubig an. Als er sie allerdings fragend ansah und wissen wollte, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung wäre, war es sowohl mit ihrem Unglauben, als auch ihrer Beherrschung vorbei gewesen. Einen kurzen Moment versuchte sie noch das aufkommende Lachen zu unterdrücken, wodurch nur ein paar erstickte Gluckser und Pruster von ihr zu hören waren, aber dann war es endgültig vorbei. Hemmungslos lachend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Clive Donaghue sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht so recht wusste, ob sie ihn gerade auslachte oder ob sie nur einfach völlig den Verstand verloren hätte. Als Katie sich schließlich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, war er zumindest dahingehend schlauer, dass ihm jetzt eingefallen war, wer die wie verrückt lachende junge Frau vor ihm war. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, seine Laune nicht gerade Purzelbäume schlagen ließ, denn von der Presse hatte er zur Zeit die Nase gestrichen voll. Unten in der Eingangshalle des St.Mungos angekommen hatte Katie ihm dann aber erklärt, warum sie gerade so ihre Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte, was auch ihm schließlich ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte. Und als er schließlich erfuhr, wie sie sich die Verletzung an ihrer Hand zugezogen hatte, hatte er sie kurz entschlossen zu einem zweiten Frühstück in die Krankenhauskantine eingeladen, da sie ja im Grunde genommen Leidensgenossen waren. Und die sollten ja bekanntermaßen zusammen halten.

Katie hatte diese Einladung gut gelaunt angenommen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass sie nicht, statt um halb neun, sondern erst um nach elf Uhr in der Redaktion aufgetaucht war. Larry war gerade dabei, Joana anzubrüllen, warum sie es nicht geschafft hat, ins St.Mungos zu gelangen, um Clive Donaghue ein Statement zu entlocken, als er Katie erspähte und wie ein wildgewordenes Rumpelstilzchen auf sie zuzuhüpfen und knallrot im Gesicht lautbrüllend fragte, warum sie nicht, wie jeder andere in dieser Redaktion auch, ihre Termine vorher ankündigte, damit er wüsste, wo sich seine Reporter wann aufhalten würden, statt nur eine Eule mit einer ziemlich unbefriedigenden Info zu schicken. Als Katie ihm jedoch kommentarlos drei vollbeschriebene Pergamentrollen mit einem Exklusivinterview von Clive Donaghue unter die Nase hielt, hörte er so abrupt auf zu brüllen und sich zu bewegen, dass Katie sich irritiert umsah, ob nicht irgendwo hinter ihr ein Basilisk lauerte. Im Nachhinein fiel ihr dann ein, dass das eine ganz schön bescheuerte Idee gewesen war. Denn wenn da wirklich ein Basilisk gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt genauso versteinert wie Larry. Wenn nicht sogar tot. Glücklicherweise war aber kein Basilisk in der QM-Redaktion und auch sonst kein gemeingefährliches magisches oder nichtmagisches Wesen und Larry löste sich auch wieder aus seiner Erstarrung. Jetzt hatte er ein so breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass seine Reporter Angst hatten, sein Gesicht könnte in zwei Teile zerfallen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hüpfte und sprang er kurz darauf im Walzertakt ein paar mal um Katie herum, sang dabei verträumt und mit grauenhaft schiefer Stimme „Ich bin der König im Pressehimmel" und schunkelte in Richtung Chefbüro davon, wobei er fast noch Nicolette über den Haufen fegte, die mit einem ganzen Haufen Leserbriefe auf dem Arm aus der Poststelle kam und ihrem Chef verdattert hinterher sah. Katie, Joana, Alec und Roger sahen sich genauso verwirrt an, wie die wasserstoffblonde Chefsekretärin ihren Chef, bis Joana schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Hat hier noch jemand manchmal das Gefühl, als ob er nicht in einer Redaktion, sondern in einem Irrenhaus arbeiten würde, oder geht das nur mir so?", fragte sie schließlich niemand bestimmtes.

Darauf bekam sie zwar keine Antwort, aber die Blicke, die ihre Kollegen ihr zuwarfen, sprachen Bände.

Am frühen Nachmittag fanden die ersten Pressekonferenzen des kommenden Spieltages der britischen und irischen Quidditch-Liga statt. Die restlichen würden morgen Vormittag stattfinden. Da ausgerechnet heute die Konferenzen der drei Spiele stattfanden, in denen die drei derzeitigen Spitzenreiter der Liga spielten, mußten sich die zwei Zweierteams heute auf drei Orte aufteilten. Joana wollte auf der Konferenz der Chudley Cannons, die gegen die Ballycastle Bats spielen würden, um dort vielleicht noch einmal ein Statement von seinen Teamkameraden zu bekommen, wenn sie an Clive Donaghue schon nicht rankam. Roger apparierte zum Stadion der Wigtown Wanderers, die mit dem Tabellenführer Puddlemere United den wohl schwersten Gegner haben würden. Wirklich begeistert war er davon nicht, doch er war Profi genug, um zumindest für kurze Zeit persönliche Rivalitäten ignorieren zu können. Schließlich musste er das auch, wenn er als Schiedsrichter das Revanchespiel leiten würde. Und da Katie sich schlichtweg weigerte einerseits zur Wigtown – Puddlemere – Konferenz zu gehen, da sie keine Lust hatte, Oliver zu begegnen und andererseits nicht mit Roger zusammen zum letztmöglichen Highlight des Spieltages, der Konferenz des Spiels Falmouth Falcons – Caerphilly Catapults zu gehen, da sie auch auf ihn keinen Nerv hatte, blieb Roger keine andere Möglichkeit, als zum Wigtown Wanderers Stadion zu gehen. Alec würde dagegen Katie begleiten, was Roger zugegebenermaßen unheimlich beruhigte. Denn seit der Bericht und die Steckbriefe erschienen waren, brodelte es in Quidditchkreisen unterschwellig und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Marcus Flint die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, Katie irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, damit sie am Revanchespiel nicht teilnehmen oder zumindest nicht volle Leistung bringen konnte. Zwar würde er im Konferenzraum des Falcons-Stadions nichts tun, außer vielleicht ein paar verbale Provokationen von sich zu geben, aber man konnte nie wissen, was nach der offiziellen Pressekonferenz passieren würde. Dann wäre es wirklich nicht verkehrt, wenn Alec bei ihr wäre. Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte Roger aber doch.

Wie von Roger vermutet, war es auf der Falmouth - Catapults – Konferenz zu einem recht hitzigen Verbalschlacht zwischen Katie und Marcus Flint gekommen, die allen Anwesenden noch einmal deutlich machte, dass das Spiel zwischen den Hogwartsteams von Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint nicht irgendein Spiel war. Die Wenigen im Konferenzraum, die in dem Jahr ebenfalls in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind, wussten, dass diese Verbalschlacht, auch wenn sie ziemlich heftig wirkte, das harmloseste war, was hier passieren konnte. Denn zu Hogwartszeiten hätten beide nicht lange gezögert und hätten sich mit Flüchen und Handgreiflichkeiten traktiert. Zu diesen Personen, die dieses Wissen hatten, gehörte auch Colin Creevey, der in den letzten Jahren einer der erfolgreichsten Fotografen des Tagespropheten geworden war. Er war an diesem Tag wieder mal so richtig in seinem Element und hielt das 12 ½ - minütige Streitgespräch von Katie und Marcus Flint auf so vielen Bildern fest, dass Alec sich sicher war, dass er keine magische Entwicklerflüssigkeit brauchte. Bei der Menge an Bildern hatte er wohl das längste Daumenkino der Welt geschaffen und würde damit in das Guinessbuch der Rekorde eingehen.

Nach der Pressekonferenz hatte Katie Marcus Flint dann nicht mehr gesehen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es von da an mit ihrem Tag bergauf ging. Im Gegenteil. Gerade als sie gedacht hatte, dass es ja eigentlich nicht mehr viel schlimmer kommen konnte, war sie auf dem Weg zum Apparierraum des Falcons-Stadions im vollem Lauf mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Katie flog in hohem Bogen ihr Klemmbrett samt Pergament und Flotte-Schreibe-Feder aus der Hand und stolperte erschrocken rückwärts. Dabei wäre sie unter Garantie ziemlich unsanft auf dem Hosenboden gelandet, wenn sie nicht zwei kräftige Arme reaktionsschnell aufgefangen hätten. Erschrocken und leicht durcheinander spürte sie zwei muskulöse Oberarme unter ihren Fingern und einen durchtrainierten Waschbrettbauch, der sich an ihren eigenen drückte, als sie aufgefangen und zu der unbekannten Person rangezogen wurde und der sie ziemlich beeindruckte. Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und schnappte hörbar nach Luft, denn sie sah direkt in die amüsiert funkelnden Augen von ...

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, und hier setzt mal wieder meine dämonische Ader ein, denn mit diesem Cliffhanger lasse ich euch jetzt alleine. So ganz paßt es mir zwar nicht, da ich so zum allerersten mal meine Mindestanzahl von Wordseiten nicht schaffe, aber da ich die letzten Kapitel wesentlich länger gemacht habe, als eben diese 15 Wordseiten, kann ich das verschmerzen. Außerdem paßt es gerade so schön.

Als kleine Entschädigung sei aber gesagt, dass ich nachdem ich dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen habe, gleich ein neues Dokument aufgemacht und weitergeschrieben habe. Und das ist schon ein paar Tage her, denn dieses Kapitel hatte ich unheimlich schnell fertig und hätte es eigentlich schon am...naja, sehr viel früher halt hochladen können. Aber ich wollte ungefähr die gleichen Abstände zwischen den Updates einhalten und habe deshalb noch ein wenig gewartet.

Wie auch immer. Ich freue mich über eure Reviews und bin mal gespannt, was ihr denkt, wer Katie da aufgefangen haben könnte. Also, laßt mich nicht zu lange warten.


	18. 16 Kapitel Die Macht des Unterbewußtsein

**Disclaimer: **Immer wieder dasselbe. Habe gerade keine Lust, hier was zu schreiben.

**A/N: **Die Gastauftritte beim großen Showdown haben gewonnen: Pete und Hjärtskit (Lena, falls ich mich nicht irre, oder?) Gratulation an euch beide. Jetzt kann ich euren Figuren auch Namen geben, denn der Showdown ist schon zum Teil fertig geschrieben und wartet nur noch darauf, hochgeladen zu werden. Ich freue mich schon drauf und hoffe, dass ihr alle mit meinem Finale auch einverstanden seid. Noch ist es allerdings nicht soweit. Es kommt noch das ein oder andere Kapitel vorher.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit der Auflösung der Identität von Mr. Waschbrettbauch. Einige waren nah dran, einige aber auch meilenweit entfernt. Aber keiner hat ihn wirklich identifiziert.

* * *

_Der Instinkt kommt der Wahrheit näher als Argumente_

_- Katharina Eisenlöffel -_

* * *

**16. Kapitel – Die Macht des Unterbewußtseins**

„Montague", rief sie verblüfft aus, als sie erkannte, wer sie da aufgefangen hatte

„Bell", antwortete er knapp, aber mit einem belustigten Unterton, der Katie nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, was er gerade wirklich dachte. Nämlich, dass er alles andere als begeistert davon war, gerade sie hier anzutreffen. „Ich wußte ja schon lange, dass ich eine beeindruckende Wirkung auf Frauen habe, aber dass sogar du mir verzückt in die Arme sinkst, hätte ich dann doch nicht gedacht. Was glaubst du, würde Wood davon halten, wenn er uns so sehen könnte?"

Höhnisches Gelächter folgte dieser Frage und Katie zuckte wie unter Strom gesetzt zusammen. Mit einem Ruck löste sie sich aus der unfreiwilligen Umarmung und machte hastig einen Schritt rückwärts. Jetzt sah sie auch, dass Jerome Montague keineswegs alleine war, sondern von Miles Bletchley und Clayton Warrington flankiert wurde, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihm standen und sich sichtlich auf ihre Kosten amüsierten. Alle drei hatten große Sporttaschen neben sich auf dem Boden stehen und ihre Besen lehnten an der Wand neben einer Tür, die zu den Umkleideräumen zu führen schien. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass die Slytherins auf dem Weg zum Training waren.

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Katie von Verblüffung auf Konfrontationsmodus umgeschaltet und funkelte die drei finster an. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie mit der linken Hand umklammert; Klemmbrett, Pergament und Feder lagen vergessen auf dem Fußboden.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte sie den Profispieler der Pariser „Frevent Dragons" an. „Solltest du nicht irgendwo in Frankreich sein, kleine Fangirls verführen, Champagner schlürfen und frittierte Froschschenkel verdrücken?"

„Es ist ehrlich faszinierend, wie gut du über meine Leben Bescheid weißt, Bell", grinste er. „Gib's zu. Heimlich stehst du doch auf echte Kerle wie uns und nicht auf Warmduscher, wie Wood einer ist."

„Ich bin Reporterin, Schwachkopf. Es ist mein Job, zu wissen, wo sich Klatschspaltengrößen wie du rumtreiben. Denn das ist ja die einzige Rubrik, in der du regelmäßig auftauchst. Sportlich bringt es deine Truppe ja zu nichts", gab sie provokant zurück.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn ich mit lauter Pfeifen zusammen spielen muß", gab er ungerührt zurück. „Aber immerhin ermöglicht es mir an angenehmes Leben, denn ich muß mich nicht von morgens bis abends abschufften und kann mein Leben genießen"

„Das kann ich auch. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen", knurrte sie. „Ich verdiene immerhin auf ehrliche Weise mein Geld und nicht, indem ich den Nachwuchs von meinem Boss ins Bett locke"

Jetzt waren es die Slytherins, die finster aus der Wäsche sahen, da sie wußten, dass Katie auf die Tatsache anspielte, dass Montague mit der Tochter seines Teammanagers liiert war. Langsam trat Montague wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Vorsicht Bell", warnte er sie leise. „Sonst verklage ich dich wegen Rufmord und versuchter Gewaltanwendung. Ich habe hier immerhin drei Zeugen, die das bestätigen können. Nicht war, Mr. Hancock?"

Alec legte jetzt seine Hand auf Katies, die ohne es zu bemerken, ihren Zauberstab inzwischen drohend auf Montague gerichtet hatte.

„Katie, bitte", sagte er leise. „Beruhige dich. Es gibt keinen Grund, um gleich handgreiflich zu werden. Er hat nur von harmlosen Tatsachen gesprochen. Nimm den Zauberstab runter und steck ihn weg. Hier will keiner Ärger"

„Sag mal, bist du blind oder einfach nur blöd, Alec?", fauchte sie und wirbelte zu Alec herum. „Siehst du nicht, was hier abgeht?"

„Ich sehe nur, dass du einen unbewaffneten Profispieler bedrohst, der nichts weiter getan hat, als dich vor einem recht unsanften Sturz zu bewahren", antwortete Alec ruhig. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger"

„Genau! Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass ich dich aufgefangen habe", stimmte Montague ihm zu und sah auf Katies verbundene Hand . „Denn sonst hättest du dir noch mehr Blessuren zugezogen, als du ohnehin schon hast. Und wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass du beim großen Spiel ausfällst"

„Ja sicher", erwiderte Katie höhnisch und ließ nur leicht den Zauberstab sinken. „Und morgen friert die Hölle zu. Mir macht ihr nichts vor. Ich kenne euch schließlich nicht erst seit gestern"

„Ich glaube, wir gehen besser, bevor du völlig überschnappst", meinte Alec und zog sie am Ellenbogen aus der Gefahrenzone, damit sie nicht doch noch den Zauberstab wegstecken und mit bloßen Händen auf Montague einprügeln konnte.

Irgendwie hatte Alec ein mulmiges Gefühl. Katie schien nicht so ganz sie selbst zu sein. Dabei waren die drei da vor ihm völlig friedlich und machten gar keine Anstalten, ihrerseits nach den Zauberstäben zu greifen und sich gegen sie zu verteidigen. Er konnte nicht ganz begreifen, was da gerade in Katie gefahren war.

Leicht sauer auf Alec, der scheinbar völlig blind war, riss sie sich von ihm los und sah sich nach ihren Unterlagen um. Diese hatte Warrington inzwischen in der Hand, der sie, während sie Montague und Alec angefaucht hatte, aufgehoben hatte und neugierig in ihren Notizen las. Als er sah, dass Katie ihn anvisierte ließ er das Pergament, das er leicht angehoben hatte, um das untere durchlesen zu können, wieder los und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Mit einer völlig entspannten Miene drückte er ihr das Klemmbrett wieder in die Hand, doch der Schein trog.

„Du hast verdammt Glück, dass der Typ da heute bei dir ist, Bell, und nicht diese Flachpfeife Davies", zischte er ihr so leise zu, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. „Denn sonst wärst du nicht so einfach davon gekommen. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar"

„Dass ihr hier nur Theater spielt, merke ich auch, Warrington", gab sie genauso leise zurück. „Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was ihr euch dadurch erhofft. Aber das kriege ich schon noch raus. Verlass dich drauf"

„Katie, jetzt komm schon. Wenn wir noch länger hier rumstehen, kriegt Larry noch Zustände. Du weißt wie er ist", drängelte Alec sie zum Aufbruch

„Ich komm ja schon", schimpfte sie, warf den drei Slytherins nochmal einen finsteren Blick zu, den diese mit völlig unschuldigen Mienen erwiderten und ging zu Alec rüber, der am Eingang zum Apparierraum stand und auf sie wartete. „Meine Güte, mach doch nicht so einen Stress. Larry wird's schon überleben, wenn wir ein paar Minuten später kommen"

„Ich würde nicht so einen Stress machen, wenn du hier nicht drauf und dran wärst, völlig harmlose Leute ins nächste Jahrtausend zu fluchen", erwiderte er leise schimpfend. „Bist du noch zu retten? Was glaubst du, wie Larry reagiert, wenn QM von den Frevent Dragons verklagt wird, weil eine seiner Reporterinnen deren Jägerstar ernsthaft verletzt?"

„_Die _sind alles, aber bestimmt nicht völlig harmlos", gab sie aufgebracht zurück. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du auf so eine Schwachsinnsidee kommst"

„Ich glaube, mit dir ist im Moment einfach nicht zu reden", seufzte Alec und ging in den Apparieraum

Katie verdrehte frustriert stöhnend die Augen und sah sich noch einmal um. Die drei Slytherins standen immer noch knapp 10 Meter von ihr entfernt und unterhielten sich lachend und scherzend miteinander, während sie wohl auf den Rest ihres Teams warteten, damit sie trainieren konnten. Als Warrington ihren Blick bemerkte, machte er ihr dämonisch grinsend ein Zeichen mit der Hand, was nur Eingeweihte verstehen konnten. Für alle Außenstehenden war es ein harmloser Schlenker mit der Hand. Für aktuelle und ehemalige Hogwartsschüler, die irgendwann in ihrem Leben mal für Gryffindor oder Slytherin Quidditch gespielt hatten, bedeutete dieses Zeichen „abgestürzter Jäger" oder noch deutlicher „Paß auf, dass du mir beim Spiel nicht zu nahe kommst, denn sonst haue ich dich vom Besen". Diese provokanten Gesten waren unter den Schülern der beiden Häuser nur den Quidditchspielern bekannt und diese verwendeten sie häufig während der Saison, wenn sie sich im Unterricht oder wenn sie sich, sonst irgendwo ein Lehrer in der Nähe war, trotzdem noch gegenseitig anstacheln wollten, ohne dass es gleich Strafarbeiten oder Nachsitzen hagelte.

Katie konterte giftig schauend mit einem „Quaffelbomber", der soviel bedeutete, wie „Ich schieß dir mit dem Quaffel dein häßliches Gesicht vom Hals, du Scheißkerl" und verschwand hinter Alec in den Apparierraum und von dort aus zurück zur QM-Redaktion.

* * *

Später in der Redaktion wunderte Alec sich dann noch einmal, nachdem er Roger und Joana von dieser Begegnung erzählte und meinte, dass Katie in seinen Augen völlig überreagiert hatte und völlig ohne Grund mit aller Macht einen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte. Katie schoß ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, doch bevor sie was darauf erwidern konnte, explodierte Roger, der ihm ziemlich deutlich klar machte, dass ganz bestimmt nicht Katie diejenige gewesen war, die etwas provoziert hatte. Alec und Joana klingelten ziemlich die Ohren und Katie klappte vor Verblüffung die Kinnlade runter, da sie, zumindest im Augenblick, von Roger so eine Reaktion nicht erwartet hätte. Roger vergewisserte sich noch einmal sehr genau, ob mit ihr wirklich alles in Ordnung wäre und ob die Slytherins ihr wirklich nichts angetan hatten. Als sie die bejahte und meinte, dass es nur zu ein paar leisen Drohungen gekommen war und nicht zu Tätlichkeiten, da die Slytherins merkwürdig friedlich gewesen waren, war er zumindest einigermaßen beruhigt. Einigermaßen deshalb, weil auch ihm merkwürdig friedliche Slytherins nicht so recht gefielen.

Katie war durch diese offensichtliche Besorgnis von Roger recht verwirrt und hatte nicht wirklich Lust, gleich zu Hause Oliver über den Weg zu laufen, der ihr bestimmt gehörig den Marsch blasen würde, wenn er ihre verbundene Hand sah. Sie überlegte, wo sie sich zum Abendessen einladen konnte, da sie auch keine Lust hatte, den ganzen Abend im Tropfenden Kessel zu verbringen. Ihr konnte sowohl bei Fred und Angelina in der Winkelgasse,als auch bei George und Alicia in Hogsmeade Lee über den Weg laufen, auf den sie ebenfalls keine Lust hatte nach dem Drama der Sylvesternacht und so apparierte sie schließlich nach Feierabend zu ihren Eltern.

Ihre Mutter war hocherfreut über diesen unerwarteten Besuch und fragte zu Katies Leidwesen gleich, ob Roger auch noch kommen würde. Als Katie daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte, war sie zwar etwas enttäuscht, meinte aber, dass sie ihn halt dann ein anderes Mal wiedersehen würde. Sie verschwand wieder in die Küche, aus der es schon verführerisch duftete und Katie machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Julia antraf, die in Gedanken vertieft ein Bild malte. Eine Weile stand Katie lächelnd im Türrahmen und sah auf das kleine Mädchen, dass gerade so vollkommen unschuldig wirkte, es aber in Wirklichkeit faustdicke hinter den Ohren hatte.

Schließlich klopfte sie leicht mit den Fingerknöcheln an die geöffnete Tür und Julia hob neugierig den Kopf. Als sie Katie erblickte glitt ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht.

„Katie!!!", rief sie aus, sprang auf und stürzte sich in Katies Arme

„Hi Kleine", antwortete Katie und hob sie hoch. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Super", erwiderte Julia fröhlich. „Tante Evelyn und ich haben heute das Vogelhäuschen repariert, weil Onkel Edward das am Wochenende aus Versehen kaputt gemacht hat, als er den Schnee geschippt hat und das Vogelhäuschen immer noch nicht repariert hat. Das war richtig toll. Ich durfte sogar ganz alleine die Nägel mit dem Hammer reinhauen"

„Wow! Das klingt aufregend", meinte Katie und setzte sich zusammen mit Julia in einen Sessel, die sich zufrieden an sie kuschelte und zustimmend nickte.

„War es auch", antwortete sie. „Und was hast du heute alles gemacht?"

„Ich war heute morgen erst im Krankenhaus und habe mich von meiner Freundin, die da Heilerin ist, verarzten lassen", erzählte Katie und hob die verbundene Hand, woraufhin Julia ganz große Augen machte.

„Katie, was hast du gemacht?", rief sie erschrocken aus. „Tut das sehr weh?"

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Sonst hätte ich dich gerade wohl kaum hochgehoben", antwortete Katie ihr. „Aber heute morgen schon. Passiert ist das gestern beim Quidditch-Training. Da hatte meine Hand einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einem Klatscher"

„Aua! Das hört sich fies an", meinte Julia und Katie nickte zustimmend. „Und was hast du heute noch gemacht?"

„Ich war heute mit deinem Papa im Stadion von den Falmouth Falcons bei der Pressekonferenz"

„Die mag ich nicht", kommentierte Julia und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Die sind immer so unfair"

„Ja, da hast du recht", stimmte Katie ihr zu. „Aber trotzdem stehen sie im Moment auf dem zweiten Platz der Liga und die Leute wollen wissen, wie ihre Chancen stehen, den Ligacup zu gewinnen oder ob doch Puddlemere United oder die Chudley Cannons bessere Chancen haben"

„Was willst du denn, wer gewinnt?", fragte Julia neugierig

„Ich bin Reporterin, Kleine", erwiderte Katie schmunzelnd. „Ich muß neutral bleiben"

„Im Moment bist du nur Katie und keine Reporterin", schüttelte Julia den Kopf.

„Stimmt", meinte Katie, überrascht von der schnellen Reaktion der Kleinen.

„Also, für welche Mannschaft bist du?" hakte Julia nach. „Für Puddlemere United oder für die Chudley Cannons?"

„Für Puddlemere", antwortete Katie lächelnd

„Weil du mit Oliver Wood zusammen in Hogwarts gespielt hast?"

„Nein. Weil ich schon immer ein Puddlemerefan war"

„Aber du kennst Oliver Wood und hast mit ihm zusammen gespielt. Das haben Mama und Papa erzählt", behauptete Julia. „Und du spielst auch bei diesem neuen Spiel mit ihm"

„Bei dem Revanchespiel gegen die Slytherins, ja", nickte Katie und sah dabei nachdenklich die Wand an

„Glaubst du, dass ihr das Spiel gewinnt?", fragte Julia sie

„Hm?", brummte Katie fragend, da sie gerade nicht zugehört hatte

„Glaubst du, dass ihr gewinnt?", wiederholte Julia ihre Frage

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Katie abwesend. „Ich denke schon. Besser gesagt, ich hoffe es. Aber es wird ziemlich hart. Die Slytherins spielen ähnlich hart und unfair, wie die Falcons"

Julia sah Katie mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf an, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer großen Freundin hatte.

„Was hast du, Katie?"

„Ach nichts", antwortete Katie und fuhr aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie lächelte Julia an. „Ich bin nur etwas gestresst, das ist alles. In meinem Leben läuft es gerade nicht so, wie es soll"

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Julia und drückte sich ganz eng an Katie, um sie zu trösten. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, damit es dir besser geht?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber trotzdem danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen", antwortete sie, doch dann schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Obwohl, vielleicht könntest du das doch"

„Wie?", fragte Julia und hob neugierig den Kopf

„Julia, wenn es drei tolle Sachen gibt, z.B. drei verschiedene, ganz tolle Schokofroschkarten und du darfst nur eine einzige behalten und mußt die anderen beiden weggeben, wie würdest du dich entscheiden, welche du behältst?", fragte Katie das kleine Mädchen

Julia sah sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich mich für eine Schokofroschkarte entschieden habe und die anderen heimlich unter dem Bett verstecken", antwortete sie schließlich

Katie mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die beiden Männer, die sie heimlich unter dem Bett versteckt hielt, sich wohl fühlen mochten, wenn sie mit dem dritten...was auch immer tat. Sie wären wohl nicht so ganz begeistert von der Sache. Aber das hatte sie nun davon, wenn sie Roger, Oliver und Lee mit Schokofroschkarten verglich. Selber Schuld.

Julia schien zu merken, dass sie Katie mit der Antwort nicht wirklich geholfen hatte und dachte nochmal angestrengt nach. Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf und sie sah Katie strahlend an.

„Katie, weißt du, was Mama letztes Jahr gemacht hat, als ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ich die blauen oder roten Sandalen zu dem neuen Kleid anziehen wollte und wir schon ziemlich spät dran waren, weil wir zu Oma wollten, weil sie Geburtstag hatte?", fragte sie Katie

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Verrätst du es mir?"

„Sie hat die Sandalen hoch gehoben und gesagt: Die Sandalen, die du auffängst, ziehst du an und damit Basta", antwortete Julia

„Hmmm", überlegte Katie. „Das ist schon wesentlich hilfreicher. Und welche Sandalen hast du aufgefangen?"

„Die blauen", antwortete Julia, die sich freute, dass sie Katie doch noch helfen konnte. „Die fand ich eigentlich schon immer viel schöner. Was ist das denn, für dass du dich entscheiden mußt, Katie?"

„Naja, zumindest keine Sandalen", wich Katie einer genauen Antwort aus.

„JULIA! KATIE! Essen ist fertig"

„WIR KOMMEN, TANTE EVELYN!!!", schrie Julia zurück und hatte im nächsten Moment vergessen, dass Katie ihr nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf ihrer Frage gegeben hatte. Wie der Blitz sprang sie von Katies Schoß und flitzte in die Küche.

Während des ganzen Abendessens war Katie ziemlich in Gedanken versunken. Die Methode, mit der Elaine ihrer kleine Tochter dazu gebracht hatte ihre Entscheidung zu treffen, war einfach und effektiv. Schließlich griff man automatisch zu der Sache, die einem mehr bedeutete, als zu der, die einem nicht so sehr am Herzen lag, auch wenn man sich vorher nicht wirklich entscheiden konnte, welche man lieber mochte. Das Unterbewußtsein konnte man halt nicht austricksen. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken. Sie konnte schließlich die drei Männer nicht hochheben und dann fallen lassen. Geschweige denn auffangen. Da würde sie, egal wen sie auffangen würde, glatt zusammenbrechen, denn alle drei wogen weit mehr als sie selber. Aber das Prinzip war einfach. Sie mußte sich jetzt halt nur etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie dieses Prinzip ohne die drei einsetzen konnte. Aber da haperte es einfach noch.

Eine andere Sache, über die sie nachdachte, waren die Sandalen, die Julia aufgefangen hatte und die Antwort, die sie am Morgen von Lindsey bekommen hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob das vielleicht Zeichen waren. Lindsey hatte Lee gleich rigoros aus dem Rennen geworfen und Julia hatte die blauen Sandalen gefangen und nicht die roten.. Rot war die Hausfarbe von Gryffindor; Blau war die Farbe von Ravenclaw. Das würde bedeuten, dass Roger ihr Traumprinz war. Aber war er das? Oder waren diese Zeichen nichts mehr als purer Zufall und hatten nichts zu bedeuten?

Als Katie am späten Abend nach Hause kam, wühlte sie in einem der noch unausgepackten Kartons in ihrem Zimmer nach den blauen FlipFlops aus dem letzten Sommer, fand aber erst nur die roten und kurz darauf die grünen Sandalen aus dem vorletzten Jahr. Diese warf sie angewidert in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers, denn für grün würde sie sich garantiert nicht entscheiden. Denn grün bedeutete in der Farbpalette der Zaubererwelt „Slytherin" und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr übel. Wen sollte sie denn da bitte nehmen? Montague vielleicht, der heute Nachmittag ja schon gemeint hatte, dass sie wohl heimlich auf ihn stehen würde? Bestimmt nicht. Ganz objektiv betrachtet konnte sie schon verstehen, warum er bei den Frauen so gut ankam, denn er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich gemacht und war nicht mehr der grobschlächtige Typ, der er zu Hogwartszeiten gewesen war. Trotzdem war und blieb er ein Slytherin und das warf ihn auf alle Ewigkeit aus dem Rennen. Genau wie jeder andere Slytherin. Sie beschloss, die Sandalen gleich morgen in den Altschuhcontainer zu werfen und sich nie wieder grüne Schuhe zu kaufen. Denn das würde sie immer wieder an diesen Moment und diese Gedanken erinnern. Etwas, was sie definitiv nicht wollte.

Schließlich fand sie die blauen FlipFlops in einem Karton voll mit alten Hogwartsschulbüchern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum diese FlipFlops gerade in diesem Karton waren und nicht bei den anderen, aber es kümmerte sie im Moment auch nicht wirklich. Sie griff nach den FlipFlops, dem Hammer, den sie in der Besteckschublade der WG-Küche gefunden hatte (was auch immer der da zu suchen hatte), nagelte die FlipFlops unter Rogers Bild an die Wand und klebte zum Abschluß noch einen grünen Notizzettel, der den Pro-Status markierte, drauf. Nachdem sie noch einen ungebrauchten Verband aus Lindseys Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zusammen mit einem roten Contra-Zettel unter Lee's Bild an die Wand genagelt hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk.

„Du hast einen Knall, Katie Bell", meinte sie schließlich halblaut zu sich selbst, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Paß bloß auf, dass nicht irgendwann die Leute von der geschlossenen Abteilung mit den „Hab-mich-lieb-Jacken" kommen und dich mitnehmen"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, als Katie gerade vom Badezimmer zurück in ihr Zimmer lief, um sich anzuziehen, ließ ein durchdringendes Fluchen von Oliver sie erschrocken zusammenzucken. Was auch immer ihn zu diesem Fluch veranlaßt hatte, mußte schon ziemlich heftig sein und sie hoffte, dass sie nicht in irgendeiner Weise daran Schuld war. Während sie sich umzog, landete eine kleine Eule auf ihrer Fensterbank und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Katie entfuhr ein leises Lachen und ließ sie schließlich ein.

„Er läßt nicht locker, hm?", murmelte sie leise und knotete das Pergament vom Bein der Eule

Diese fiepte leise, schüttelte sich einmal, dass die Tropfen flogen, die der geschmolzenen Schnee auf ihrem Federkleid hinterlassen hatte, spreizte die Flügel und flog wieder davon. Katie entrollte das Pergament, dass eindeutig Lee's Handschrift trug und las sich die heutige Nachricht von ihm durch. Seit ihrem Streit in der Sylvesternacht hatten sie sich zwar nicht mehr gesehen, was hauptsächlich an Katies Abblocken lag und nicht an Lee's Versuchen, sich mit ihr zu treffen, um mit ihr zu reden, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, ihr zumindest jeden Morgen eine Eule zu schicken und sie nach eigenen Angaben solange damit zu nerven, bis sie nachgab und ihn persönlich anhörte. Katie gab zu, dass sie das schon irgendwie beeindruckte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie irgendwie das Gefühl, hier eine Art „Amor-Version" des guten, alten Adventskalenders zu erleben, was irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war. Sie war wirklich gespannt, wie lange Lee das letztendlich durchhielt. Denn durchhalten war ein Wort, dass Lee Jordan eigentlich nicht kannte. Wenn bei ihm etwas nicht gleich beim zweiten oder dritten mal klappte, zuckte er meist mit den Schultern und widmete sich einer anderen Sache.

Schmunzelnd warf sie den Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch, nachdem sie ihn durchgelesen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um ihren gewohnten Morgenkaffee zu bekommen. Auf halbem Weg zur Zimmertr fiel ihr Blick noch einmal auf die Fotowand und ihr entfuhr ein breites Grinsen. Mitten in der Nacht war sie noch einmal wie angestochen aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren und hatte in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach dem kleinen Plüschweihnachtsmann gewühlt, den sie vor vielen Jahren von ihrer Oma bekommen hatte, als sie in der Weihnachtszeit mal mit einer schweren Mandelentzündung im St.Mungos gelegen hatte. Diesen hatte sie schließlich in der Sockenschublade gefunden und hatte sich wieder mal über ihr Ordnungssystem gewundert, das ihr selber nicht so ganz klar war. Nachdem sie sie diesem Weihnachtsmann mit einer Heftzwecke einen grünen Pro-Zettel angeheftet hatte, hatte sie ihn, genau wie die FlipFlops und den Verband, ebenfalls an die Wand genagelt. Diesmal allerdings unter das Bild von Oliver, denn dessen Weihnachtsgeschenk war unangefochten das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass sie jemals bekommen hatte und war wirklich ein großer Vertrauensbeweis.

Unten in der Küche saß Oliver mit finstere Miene am Frühstückstisch und kaute muffelig an seinem Toast, während er den Tagespropheten mit Mörderblicken bedachte. Katie warf Lindsey einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese mit zweifelndem, leicht mitleidigem Blick sowohl zu Katie, als auch zu ihrem Bruder erwiderte. Dies weckte Katies Neugier nun endgültig und nachdem sie einen großen Schluck herrlich duftenden Kaffee genommen hatte, griff sie nach dem Tagespropheten und schlug ihn auf. Als ihr Blick auf den Aufmacher der Titelseite fiel, verschluckte sie sich heftig an dem nächsten Schluck Kaffee, denn mit dem, was sie da erblickte, hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.

„So fängt der Tag doch wirklich gut an, nicht wahr?", brummte Oliver, als er Katies Reaktion sah, die seiner ziemlich ähnlich war.

„Wo, zum Henker, haben die das her?", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein"

„Mich mußt du das nicht fragen", kam Olivers mißmutige Antwort. „Du bist hier der Presseprofi. Nicht ich. Das sind schließlich deine Kollegen, die da wie die Geier über uns herfallen"

Katie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und machte sich dann dran, die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten zu lesen.

_Der Kampf hinter den Kulissen_

_von Logan Miller_

_Seit der Pressekonferenz vor dem Spiel Puddlemere United – Falmouth Falcons Ende November gibt es unter Quidditch-Fans neben dem Ausgang der Profisaison nur noch ein Thema über das in allen Einzelheiten diskutiert wird. Dieses Thema ist das Revanchespiel der ehemaligen Hogwartsteams von Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint, dass inzwischen auf den zweiten Samstag im April am Originalschauplatz in Hogwarts festgesetzt wurde. Dieses Spiel hat eine ganz speziellen Hintergrund, den wir dank eines ausführlichen Berichts, der vor kurzem im Quidditch Monthly Magazin erschien, inzwischen alle sehr gut kennen. Allerdings gibt es seit dem Erscheinen dieses Berichts und vor allem dem Erscheinen der Steckbriefe aller Beteiligten eine Frage, die alle diejenigen sehr verwundert, die Oliver Wood in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt haben. Die ungewöhnliche Offenheit des Puddlemere-Hüters, was die Angaben auf den Steckbriefen angeht, sorgt dafür, dass viele Pressevertreter und Fans sich fragen, warum er plötzlich so viele private Details bekannt gibt. _

_Liegt das vielleicht daran, dass QM-Reporterin Katie Bell, die die Steckbriefe der Gryffindorspieler erstellt hat, eine seiner Jägerinnen aus dem ehemaligen Hogwartsteam ist? Wir vom Tagespropheten denken, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Wir denken, dass diese ungewöhnliche Offenheit von Oliver Wood nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist, dass von einem wesentlich pikanteren Geheimnis ablenken soll. Ein Geheimnis, dass es in sich hat und das absolut nichts mit dem Revanchespiel oder dem Exklusivinterview, dass Katie Bell von ihm im Falle eines Gryffindorsiegs erhalten soll, zu tun hat. _

_Nein, dieses Geheimnis hat etwas mit dem Privatleben der Zwei zu tun. Wie wir aus gut informierter Quelle erfahren haben, verbindet die Beiden wesentlich mehr als nur ein paar gemeinsame Jahre im gleichen Hogwartsquidditchteam. Nämlich eine tiefe Zuneigung, die man fast schon als Liebe bezeichnen könnte. Sind die QM-Reporterin und der Quidditchstar jetzt ein Paar? Nein, denn wie wir alle wissen, ist Katie Bell mit Quidditchkommentator Lee Jordan liiert. Eine Beziehung, die wir in den letzten Monaten alle sehr genau mitverfolgen konnten, da die QM-Reporterin den Kommentator zu so gut wie jedem Spiel begleitet hat, das er kommentiert hat und die Beiden haben aus dieser Beziehung keinen Hehl gemacht haben. Allerdings sind uns bestätigte Informationen zugespielt worden, dass diese Beziehung nichts weiter war, als ein gut gespielter Bluff. _

_Sind also Katie Bell und Oliver Wood nun doch ein Paar, wovon die Beziehung mit Lee Jordan nur ablenken sollte? Wenn ja, warum sollte Lee Jordan bei diesem Spiel mitspielen? Wo ist sein Vorteil bei dieser ganzen Geschichte? Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist ganz einfach, denn auch wenn die Beziehung zwischen Katie Bell und Lee Jordan nur ein Bluff ist, die Gefühle von Lee Jordan Katie Bell gegenüber sind absolut echt. Und da fängt das ganze Drama an. _

_Denn auch Oliver Wood ist Katie Bell gegenüber nicht abgeneigt und hat Lee Jordan den Kampf angesagt. Wenn Sie jetzt allerdings denken, dass dies schon alles ist, was uns von diesen dreien verheimlicht wird, haben Sie sich geirrt. Denn es sind nicht nur Lee Jordan und Oliver Wood, die um das Herz der hübschen QM-Reporterin kämpfen, sondern auch ihr Kollege, QM-Reporter Roger Davies. Dass alle drei Männer eine wichtige Position im Revanchespiel einnehmen, macht diese Situation mehr als pikant. Katie Bell ist also in der beneidenswerten Situation, von gleich drei äußerst attraktiven und begehrten Männern umworben zu werden und kann sich aussuchen, wem dieser drei Kandidaten sie letztendlich ihr Herz schenken wird. Welche Frau würde da nicht liebend gerne mal mit ihr tauschen? _

_Wie dieser interessante Kampf, der sich hinter den Kulissen des Revanchespiels abspielt, letztendlich ausgeht, werden wir Ihnen natürlich nicht vorenthalten. Wir bleiben für Sie weiterhin am Ball und sind gespannt, für wen sich die QM-Reporterin schließlich entscheidet: den Quidditchstar, den Kommentator oder den QM-Reporter._

„Beneidenswerte Situation?", schimpfte Katie, deren vormals gute Laune sich deutlich verschlechtert hatte, je weiter sie beim Lesen des Artikels gekommen war. „So ein Schwachkopf! Beneidenswert ist das ganz und gar nicht. Ich würde liebend gerne mit jeder anderen tauschen, wenn ich die Chance hätte. Mich macht dieses ganze Theater nämlich langsam aber sicher krank"

Wütend pfefferte sie den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und stand auf, um sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. Außerdem holte sie sich einen großen Suppenlöffel und fiel über die Nuss-Nougat-Creme her, die noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch stand. Wenn so ein Kracher am frühen Morgen nicht Grund genug war, um in einen Zuckernotzustand zu verfallen, dann wußte sie es auch nicht. Schokofrösche hatte sie in diesen Momenten zwar wesentlich lieber, aber zur Not tat es auch die Nuss-Nougat-Creme.

„Jetzt weißt du mal, wie das ist, wenn das Privatleben in aller Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten wird", meinte Oliver, der zwar immer noch leicht brummig war, aber sich wieder etwas besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Reiz mich nicht, Wood", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Stimmung für Grundsatzdiskussionen. Ich überlege gerade, wie ich Logan Miller von diesem Thema wieder wegbekomme"

„Willst du mich verarschen?", meinte Oliver verblüfft und warf ihr gleichzeitig einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Der hat jetzt Blut geleckt und wird ganz bestimmt nicht aufhören, mehr über diese ganze Sache rauszufinden. Das kannst du mir glauben. Dazu ist sie nämlich viel zu gut. Dir würde es schließlich nicht anders gehen, wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst"

Katie öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, aber sie brachte keine Worte über die Lippen. Stattdessen schnappte sie ein paar mal nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und schloss ihn dann ganz. Frustriert stöhnend schloss sie die Augen, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Oliver hatte vollkommen recht. Wenn sie an Logan Millers Stelle wäre, wäre das letzte, was sie tun würde, diese Hammerstory wieder vom Haken zu lassen. Auch nicht, wenn die Hauptbeteiligte sie auf Knien darum bitten würde. Denn dazu war sie wirklich zu gut.

„Verdammte Geier!", kam es dumpf aus dem Wirrwarr dunkelbrauner Haare, was das einzige war, was Oliver jetzt noch von Katie sehen konnte

Trotz der nicht sehr angenehmen Lage, in der sie sich jetzt befanden, mußte Oliver bei dieser Bemerkung unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung", scherzte er und sah, wie Katie eine Hand aus dem Haarwirrwarr löste und ihm mit einer nicht sehr netten Geste antwortete. „Das war jetzt aber nicht besonders nett, Süße"

Katie hob den Kopf und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Dabei pustete sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die dort nichts zu suchen hatte und wischte sie schließlich unwirsch weg, als das Gepuste nichts brachte.

„Und was machen wir stattdessen? Das einfach so hinnehmen?", fragte sie resigniert

Oliver hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie den stummen Kampf mit ihrer Haarsträhne ausgefochten hatte. Es hatte ihm ziemlich in den Fingern gejuckt, seinen Arm auszustrecken und ihr diese Haarsträhne eigenhändig hinter das Ohr zu streichen. Aber er hielt sich zurück, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er wollte den brüchigen Frieden, der sich in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, nicht gleich wieder zerstören.

„Eine andere Möglichkeit werden wir wohl nicht haben", antwortete er. „Wenn wir darauf reagieren, wird Logan Miller erst recht neugierig und wir können gar keinen Schritt mehr machen, ohne dass uns die Presse ständig auf den Fersen ist"

„Da hast du wohl recht", murmelte Katie. „Auch wenn mir weder die Möglichkeit, dass mein Privatleben so breitgetreten wir, noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Presse mir ständig auf die Nerven fällt, gefällt"

„Ich habe recht", meinte Oliver. „Es gäbe zwar eine Möglichkeit, wie wir der Presse nach einem offiziellen Dementi von unserer Seite entgehen könnten, aber da bist du wohl nicht wirklich mit einverstanden"

„Im Moment ist mir alles recht, was weiteres Chaos in meinem Leben verhindert. Also, was schwebt dir vor?"

„Wir könnten offiziell behaupten, dass das alles völliger Blödsinn ist, was eine himmelschreiende Lüge wäre, wie wir ja beide wissen, und uns dann für einige Zeit hier in der Wohnung verstecken, bis der erste Rummel vorbei ist", erklärte Oliver seine Idee. „Ich hätte da kein Problem mit. Immerhin habe ich dich dann für einige Zeit ganz für mich alleine. Kein Lee, kein Roger. Nur du und ich. Und Lindsey wird kurzfristig ausquartiert"

„Na danke auch", meldete sich Lindsey zu Wort, die die ganze Zeit über schweigend ihr Frühstück verputzt hatte und jetzt aufstand. „Werde ich hier auch noch gefragt oder ist mein Auszug schon beschlossenen Sache?"

„Tut mir leid, Schwesterherz", grinste ihr Bruder sie an. „Aber im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Sogar das kurzfristige Ausquartieren der kleinen Schwester, wenn es sein muß"

„Na, dann will ich das traute Glück nicht länger stören", entgegnete Lindsey und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Ich muß los. Ciao ihr zwei. Tut mir den Gefallen und laßt euch gegenseitig am Leben, solange ich nicht da bin"

„Wir versuchen es. Ciao"

„Adios, Schwesterchen"

Schmunzelnd sah Katie ihrer Freundin hinterher und drehte den Kopf erst wieder, als Oliver weitersprach.

„Was glaubt die eigentlich? Dass wir uns ihr gleich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, sobald sie weg ist, oder was?", meinte Oliver verblüfft

„Naja, so wie wir uns in den letzten Tagen aufgeführt haben, kann man es ihr nicht verübeln"

„OK, Punkt für dich. Aber was ist jetzt? Packen wir Lindseys Koffer oder stellen wir uns der Öffentlichkeit?"

„Wir stellen uns der Öffentlichkeit", entschied Katie. „Larry würde ausflippen, wenn ich nach so einer Hammerschlagzeile der Konkurrenz nicht in der Redaktion auftauche"

„Schade", bedauerte Oliver. „Ich hatte mich schon drauf gefreut"

„Ja, das glaube ich gerne", grinste Katie. „Aber da hast du Pech gehabt. Ich muß in die Redaktion und mit Roger reden. Immerhin steckt der auch in der ganzen Sache mit drin. Und vielleicht sollte ich auch endlich mal auf Lee's Eulen reagieren. Wir vier sitzen jetzt in einem Boot und müssen da zusammen durch"

Oliver war nicht wirklich begeistert von dieser Antwort und das konnte Katie ihm ohne Probleme ansehen. Doch sie ignorierte seinen leicht verkniffenen Blick und machte sich auf den Weg in die Redaktion.

* * *

Mittags saßen Katie und Roger alleine in Hogsmeade in den Drei Besen und ließen sich das Tagesmenü von Madame Rosmerta schmecken. Zwar hätten sie auch im Tropfenden Kessel essen können, aber nach der Schlagzeile, die der Tagesprophet heute gebracht hatte, hatten sie das nicht so stark besuchte Gasthaus in Hogsmeade vorgezogen. Katie hatte ihm genau wie Oliver und Lee noch nicht so ganz verziehen, aber ungewöhnliche Umstände erforderten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

In der Redaktion war es an diesem Morgen zugegangen, wie in der Eulenpost kurz vor Weihnachten. Larry stand schon bei ihrem Eintreffen kurz vor einem Tobsuchtsanfall, aber da er im Grunde genommen immer etwas überschnappte, hatte Katie ihn nicht weiter beachtet und sich lieber zusammen mit Roger daran gemacht, Alec und Joana über diese ganze Sache zumindest ansatzweise aufzuklären. Auf genauere Details verzichteten sie zwar beide, aber so wußten Alec und Joana immerhin einigermaßen, was in der Sylvesternacht wirklich vorgefallen und warum die Stimmung zwischen Katie und Roger seitdem etwas frostig gewesen war.

In der Zwischenzeit waren immer wieder Eulen mit knallroten Heulern aufgetaucht, die entweder Katie oder Roger lauthals die Ohren vollschrien. Die Heuler, die Katie erreichten, waren hauptsächlich von aufgebrachten Puddlemere-Fans geschrieben worden, die sie zur Sau machten, weil sie einen so tollen Mann wie Oliver Wood gar nicht verdient habe, weil sie es scheinbar nicht zu würdigen weiß, von ihm umworben zu werden. Und selbst wenn doch, sollte sie gefälligst die Finger von ihm lassen, weil er mit jemandem von der Presse ganz bestimmt auf Dauer nicht glücklich werden würde. Roger dagegen wurde hauptsächlich von Lee's Fans zusammen gestaucht, damit er die Finger von Katie ließ, die eindeutig zu Lee gehören würde und mit ihm viel besser zusammen passen würde. Als ihn schließlich aus einem Heuler zusätzlich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen ein ganzer Schwall eiskalten Meerwassers entgegenflutete, damit er sein unanständiges Gemüt wieder abkühlen konnte, reichte es ihm. Wutentbrannt und gleichzeitig klatschnaß ließ er den nächsten Schwung Heuler mit einem rigorosen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs in Flammen aufgehen, bevor diese überhaupt die Chance hatten, zu explodieren. Zwar führte das zu einem kurzen und heftigen Knall, aber man konnte von den Beschimpfungen nicht ein Wort mehr hören. Katie hatte diese Methode zufrieden aufgegriffen und so waren den ganzen Vormittag über immer wieder Stichflammen und kurze, heftige Knallgeräusche aus der QM-Redaktion zu hören, die Nicolette so verstört hatten, dass sie sich um 11 Uhr mit Migräne entschuldigt und nach Hause geflohen war.

„Hoffentlich haben wir hier wenigstens einigermaßen unsere Ruhe und können ohne Störungen unser Mittagessen genießen", seufzte Roger und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare

„Ja, das war wirklich heftig, was da heute morgen abgegangen ist", stimmte Katie ihm zu. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir die nächsten paar Tage durchhalten, bis sich die Wogen wieder einigermaßen geglättet haben. Jetzt merke ich erst, mit was sich die Profispieler und anderen Berühmtheiten immer rumschlagen müssen, wenn wir Reporter einfach nur unsere Arbeit machen"

„Jede Medaille hat eben zwei Seiten", meinte Roger und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Butterbier aus seinem Krug. „Aber trotzdem liebe ich meinen Job"

„Ich auch irgendwie", meinte Katie und sah auf die tiefverschneite Straße hinaus.

„Das klingt, als ob du eigentlich doch lieber was anderes tätest", erwiderte Roger und sah sie jetzt direkt an

„Naja, man hat halt seine großen Träume, von denen man im Grunde genommen weiß, dass sie sich wohl nie erfüllen werden, antwortete Katie ihm und ihre Augen nahmen einen verträumten Glanz an

„Der Pulitzerpreis oder Profiquidditch, hm?", spielte Roger verschmitzt lächelnd auf ihre Antwort im Steckbrief an, die sie auf die Frage nach ihren Träumen und Zielen gegeben hatte

„Genau", lächelte sie, riss sich vom Anblick des verschneiten Hogsmeade los und sah jetzt ebenfalls zu ihm rüber

„Würdest du wirklich die Seiten wechseln, wenn du die Chance dazu hättest, Katie?", fragte er sie jetzt neugierig

„Die Frage stellt sich doch gar nicht", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Wer will mich denn in seinem Team haben? Dazu bin ich gar nicht gut genug"

„Sag das nicht", widersprach er ihr. „Du hast schon immer ziemliches Talent gehabt, was Quidditch angeht. Außerdem hast du Freunde bei Puddlemere, die das genau wissen und dir jederzeit ein Probetraining verschaffen könnten. Und ich habe auch noch die ein oder anderen guten Kontakte zu Profiteams. Du mußt nur ein Wort sagen, dann könnte ich da was arrangieren"

„Und mich dann tierisch blamieren?", fragte Katie mit skeptischer Miene. „Nein danke. Da bleibe ich lieber bei dem, was ich wirklich kann. Nämlich Profispieler um den Verstand reden"

„Wenn du meinst", gab Roger nach. „Ist wohl auch besser so. Was glaubst du, wie Larry reagieren würde, wenn du plötzlich zur Gegenseite wechselst und ich dir dabei geholfen habe?"

„Ihm würde die Halsschlagader platzen und dann würde er dich eigenhändig erwürgen. Oder umgekehrt", schätzte Katie und beide brachen sie in Gelächter aus

Als Madame Rosmerta schließlich mit dem Essen kam, hatte sich Katies leicht frostige Stimmung der letzten Tage so gut wie in Luft aufgelöst. Sie und Roger waren in Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten versunken und lachten und scherzten über Sachen, die sie damals erlebt oder zumindest miterlebt hatten. Vor allem die Sachen, die in ihrem gemeinsamen Jahr passiert waren. Was Quidditch betraf war diese Zeit zwar nicht die erfolgreichste gewesen, aber mit Roger an ihrer Seite hatte sie die frustrierte Stimmung im Team und Angelinas Wutausbrüche recht gut überstanden. Und am Ende hatten sie unglaublicherweise doch noch den Pokal gewonnen. Als sie am Ende wieder auf der Straße standen, waren sie schließlich zum gleichen Schluß gekommen, wie Katie und Oliver am Morgen. Sie würden einfach gar nicht auf diesen Artikel reagieren und abwarten, was weiterhin passieren würde. Wenn es wirklich zu viele Auswirkungen auf ihr Privatleben haben würde, konnten sie immer noch reagieren.

„So, dann wollen wir uns mal wieder ins Gefecht stürzen", meinte Roger

„Ich nicht", entgegnete Katie, der gerade eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss. „Ich muß unbedingt noch ins Schloss hoch, wenn ich schon mal hier bin"

„Wieso das?"

„Sorry, Davies. Aber das geht dich nichts an"

„Teamgeheimnisse?", fragte Roger grinsend

„Kann schon sein, Schiri", grinste sie zurück. „Zumindest ist es etwas, was dich nichts angeht"

„OK, ich habe verstanden. Ich frage einfach nicht mehr", gab er sich geschlagen. „Aber was erzähle ich dem Boss, wenn er fragt, wo du wieder steckst?"

„Erzähle ihm einfach, dass ich einem Hinweis nachgegangen bin, der interessant sein könnte", meinte Katie schulterzuckend

„OK, mach ich. Dann bis später. Und viel Erfolg bei was auch immer"

„Danke. Bis später"

Während Roger wieder zurück nach London apparierte, machte Katie sich auf den Weg hoch nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen, überlegte sie, ob sie lieber das Lehrerzimmer, das Büro oder doch besser das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufsuchen sollte. Am liebsten wäre es ihr, wenn sie Harry irgendwo treffen könnte, wo er gerade alleine war, aber dieses Glück würde sie wohl in der ersten Stunde nach dem Mittagessen nicht haben. Also entschied sie sich für das Verteidigungs-Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock. Durch eine Abkürzung hinter einem riesigen Wandspiegel entkam sie einer Gruppe schnatternder Ravenclaws, die wohl gerade eine Freistunde hatte und sie war dem Schicksal dankbar, dass sie in der Schule nicht ganz so brav gewesen war und sich den drei Jungs beim Unsinn stiften angeschlossen hatte und sich dadurch im Schloss besser auskannte als so mancher Lehrer. Dadurch konnte sie ihnen unerkannt aus dem Weg gehen, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn es ein Haus gab, deren Schüler regelmäßig den Tagespropheten lasen, es das Haus Ravenclaw war. Und sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf, jetzt in eine Diskussion mit Schülerinnen verwickelt zu werden, von denen sie nicht wußte, für wen der drei Männer sie wären. Wahrscheinlich für Roger, da er auch ein Ravenclaw gewesen war. Oder aber für Oliver, der ja nun ein wirklich vielgeliebter Quidditchstar war.

Als sie aus dem Geheimgang wieder auf den Flur trat, trat sie mitten in eine Gruppe aus Ravenclaws und Gryffindors, die sie völlig entgeistert ansahen, da sie geradezu aus einer Wand zu treten schien. Dass diese Stelle der Wand nur so tat, als wäre sie eine Wand, und dass man nur auf dem Weg raus aus dem Geheimgang kein Codewort brauchte, in die andere Richtung dafür schon, konnten sie nicht wissen. Eine Tatsache, die in den nächsten Wochen für ziemliche Verwirrung sorgte, da niemand so recht ahnte, wie sie einfach so wie ein Geist durch Wände gehen konnte.

„Ups", entfuhr es Katie und sie lächelte leicht verlegen in die Runde der verwirrten Schüler und Schülerinnen. „Das war so eigentlich nicht geplant"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", ertönte Harrys belustigte Stimme hinter ihr. „Mich würde aber mal interessieren, warum ausgerechnet du einen Geheimgang kennst, den nicht mal Filch kennt"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte sie zurück. „Warum sollte ich ihn nicht kennen?"

„Weil du Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin warst, die sich nicht wirklich damit beschäftigen sollte, die geheimen Geheimnisse von Hogwarts aufzudecken", antwortete er, als sie zusammen den Flur weiter entlang gingen.

„Ich bin mit Fred und George befreundet, Professor Potter", erwiderte sie trocken. „Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn man so was kennt. Du scheinst den Geheimgang ja auch zu kennen"

„Stimmt", gab er offen zu. „Ich kenne hier so einige verborgene Gänge und Räume. Aber Alicia nicht, das weiß ich sicher. Und die ist mit George immerhin verheiratet"

„Vielleicht ist sie einfach zu vertraut mit ihm und sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht", war ihre Antwort, worauf Harry ihr nur einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf

„Irgendwie glaube ich dir das nicht so ganz", erwiderte er. „Aber sei's drum. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Wenn du zu Alicia willst, die ist in ihrem Büro, soweit ich weiß"

„Ne, zu Alicia wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte zu dir"

„Zu mir? Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

„Erkläre ich dir, wenn wir nicht ganz so viele Zuhörer haben", meinte sie mit einem Rundblick über die Schüler um sie herum, die schon fast Ohren wie Rhabarberblätter hatten, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen. „Hast du in der Pause nachher mal kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Klar, kein Problem", meinte Harry. „Wenn ich dir damit helfen kann gerne. Hast du vielleicht Lust, solange bei uns mitzumachen?"

„Wenn ich darf?", antwortete sie. „Wo soll es denn hingehen?"

„Zum Astronomieturm. Im Lager für ausgediente Materialien für den Astronomieunterricht hat sich ein Irrwicht eingenistet, dem wir den Garaus machen wollen. Wir haben Irrwichte schon theoretisch durchgenommen, aber bisher haben wir keinen gefunden, um das theoretische auch in die Praxis umzusetzen. Das wird heute nachgeholt"

„Klingt doch interessant", meinte sie und begleitete Harry und seiner Klasse zum Astronomieturm

Nach dieser Stunde wußten immerhin der vierte Jahrgang der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, dass die größte Angst von Katie Bell ein wutschnaubender Oliver Wood war, der sie wie Snape an seinen besten Tagen runterputzte, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie beim Quidditch eine absolute Niete war und sie zur Besenträgerin und Ausrüstungsputzerin degradierte. Harry hatte sein Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand versteckt, während Katie knallrot angelaufen war. Zur allgemeinen Begeisterung hatte sie dann aber dem tobenden Oliver mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs die Kleidung bis auf eine himmelblaue Frotteboxershorts mit grellgelben Quitscheentchen drauf ausgezogen, die dazu führten, dass der weibliche Teil der Klasse beim Anblick seiner Bauchmuskeln einen recht verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen bekam..

Nach der Stunde konnte Harry es nicht lassen, Katie noch eine Weile damit aufzuziehen, bis Katie ihm einen ziemlich düsteren Blick zuwarf und ihn fragte, ob sie Oliver mal stecken sollte, dass er es gewesen war, der Olivers Besen damals im Jahr vor dem Pokalgewinn aus Rache für zwei Wochen Frühtraining am Stück grellpink gezaubert hatte. Harry hatte sie völlig verblüfft angesehen und dann den Mund gehalten, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld gemacht hatten.

Dort hatte sie ihm dann ihren Plan erklärt, der ihr in den Drei Besen plötzlich gekommen war. Einen Moment lang hatte er sie irritiert angesehen und dann lediglich grinsend mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Wenn du meinst, dass dir das was hilft, mache ich das", meinte er schlicht. „Aber ich übernehme für das Ergebnis keine Garantie"

„Sollst du auch nicht", meinte Katie und drückte ihm die drei verschiedenfarbigen Tennisbälle in die Hand, die sie aus dem Lager im Quidditchgebäude geholt hatten und die für Reflextrainings der Sucher genutzt wurden. „Du sollst einfach nur werfen und mein Unterbewußtsein aus der Reserve locken. Das ist alles"

„Darf ich mal nachfragen, warum du das nicht Alicia machen läßt? Sie ist schließlich eine ziemlich enge Freundin von dir"

„Sie würde nicht neutral werfen, sondern mir den Oliver-Ball so zuwerfen, dass ich ihn zwangsweise auffangen muß", erklärte Katie ihm. „Sie hat sich nämlich mit Angelina zusammen darauf versteift, dass ich am besten zu Oliver passen würde. In meinem ganzen Bekanntenkreis bist nur du wirklich unbefangen"

„Sicher?", grinste Harry hinterhältig und hob auf Katies überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hin nur abwehrend die Hände. „OK, OK! War nur ein Scherz. Ernsthaft, mir ist es relativ egal, für wen du dich entscheidest. Hauptsache du bist zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung. Aber interessieren würde es mich jetzt doch, wer alles so hinter wem steht"

„Naja, Angelina und Alicia sind für Oliver, Lindsey kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie für Oliver ist oder doch lieber für Roger, aber für Lee ist sie definitiv nicht", zählte Katie auf. „Dafür sind das aber Fred und George, was immer zu ziemlichen Diskussionen zwischen ihnen und den Mädels führt. Meine Kollegen Alec und Joana sind logischerweise für Roger. Genau wie Alec's Frau Elaine. Meine Eltern und Schwestern sind auch für Roger, auch wenn Melanie und Susanna sich auch mit Lee als Schwager anfreunden könnten. Muß wohl an der gleichen Einstellung für hemmungslosen Blödsinn liegen. Julia, die Tochter von Alec und Elaine, deren Tagesmutter meine Mutter ist, ist hauptsächlich für Roger, weil sie den am besten kennt. An zweiter Stelle steht bei ihr aber Oliver, weil sie ein gewaltiger Quidditch-Fan ist...ööhm...ja...ich glaube das waren alle"

„Ganz schönes Chaos", bemerkte Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wie hältst du das bloß aus?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete sie. „Darum mache ich das ganze hier ja. Also, wirfst du jetzt, oder nicht?"

„Yep. Wenn du soweit bist, kann es losgehen"

„Ich bin soweit"

„OK! Achtung"

Harry warf alle drei Tennisbälle, den roten für Oliver, den blauen für Roger und den goldenen für Lee, mit Schwung in die Luft und wartete, nach welchem Katie hechten würde.

Im gleichen Moment, in dem Harry die Bälle hochwarf, sprang Katie instinktiv los und fing. Im hohen Bogen flog sie durch die Luft und rollte sich dann auf dem Boden ab, wo sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bauch liegen blieb. Den Tennisball spürte sie überdeutlich in ihren Händen, doch sie traute sich eine ganze Weile nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, um ihn anzusehen, aus merkwürdiger Angst vor dem Ergebnis, die sie selber nicht verstand.

„Na, da scheint ja jemand das große Los gezogen zu haben, was das Herz von Katie Bell angeht, hm?", hörte sie Harrys verschmitzte Stimme über ihr. „Gratuliere ihm von mir, wenn du es ihm sagst. Er hat eine tolle Frau erobert"

Katie hörte, wie er sich langsam von ihr entfernte. Als sie seine Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, öffnete sie erst vorsichtig blinzelnd die Augen und riss sie dann vor Überraschung weit auf.

Der Tennisball in ihren Händen leuchtete in schönstem blau.

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, Sieg für Roger, hm? Wie werden Oliver und Lee wohl darauf reagieren, wenn Katie es ihnen sagt?

Oder hört Katie vielleicht gar nicht auf ihr Unterbewußtsein und nimmt doch einen der Gryffindorjungs?

Was meint ihr? War das die richtige Entscheidung oder soll sie lieber nochmal Tennisbälle fangen?

Sagt mir, was euch so durch den Kopf geht. Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews.


	19. 17 Kapitel Papparazzi und Auszeiten

**Disclaimer: **Oh Mann, wenn ich hiermit was verdienen würde, hätte ich euch allen schon längst ein handsigniertes, gebundenes Exemplar geschickt. Darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Leider verdiene ich hiermit nichts, aber die Freude über eure Reviews ist tausendmal mehr wert, als jeder verlorene Knut (+ grins + Versteht ihr den versteckten Hinweis? Wenn nicht noch mal in aller Deutlichkeit: Ich liebe eure Reviews und möchte mehr davon)

**A/N: **OK, zu diesem Kapitel kann ich nur soviel sagen, dass es eine Art Übergangskapitel ist. Ich habe vieles, was ich genauer schreiben könnte nur zusammengefasst. Das geschah hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, da ich diese Story sonst nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen würde und das wollen wir ja schließlich alle nicht, oder?

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß damit.

* * *

_Die Presse kann schlimmere Verheerungen anrichten als Pulver und Blei_

_- Theodor Gottfried von Hippel -_

* * *

**17. Kapitel – Papparazzi und Auszeiten**

Während der nächsten Wochen ging es in Katies Leben drunter und drüber. Die anderen Zeitungen und Magazine hatte die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten gierig aufgegriffen und weder Katie noch Oliver, Lee oder Roger hatten von da ab noch ein ruhiges Privatleben. Oliver und Lee warf das nicht wirklich großartig aus der Bahn, denn sie waren Presserummel durch ihren Beruf schon länger gewohnt. Roger half sein ravenclaw'sches Gemüt durch diese Zeit, doch auch er flippte hin und wieder aus, wenn ihm das ganze Theater um seine Person doch zuviel wurde. Allerdings sorgte dieses penetrante Medieninteresse auch dafür, dass sich seine Einstellung langsam aber sicher änderte. Er wußte jetzt, wie es sich für die Quidditchprofis anfühlen mußte, ständig im Kreuzfeuer der Presse zu stehen und er war ehrlich genug um zuzugeben, dass es wichtigeres gab, als Pressefreiheit und das Recht der Öffentlichkeit auf Informationen. Nämlich ein ganz normales, eigenes Leben.

Katie dagegen war mit der gesamten Situation schlichtweg überfordert. Da sie der Punkt war, an dem alles zusammen lief, konnte sie keinen einzigen unbeobachteten Schritt mehr machen. Dass führte schließlich dazu, dass sie immer unkonzentrierter wurde, was ihre Arbeit betraf. Sie schlief schlecht, hatte keinen Hunger mehr, da ihr der ganze Stress auf den Magen schlug und war auch beim Training nicht mehr so ganz bei der Sache. Das Hogwartsgelände war zwar striktes Sperrgebiet für Außenstehende, doch Katie war klar, dass die Zeit hier nur eine kurze Auszeit war. Dem Team fiel natürlich auf, dass Katie immer blasser wurde und vor allem Angelina und Alicia machten sich ziemliche Sorgen um sie.

Mit Lee hatte sie zwischenzeitlich genauso gesprochen, wie mit Oliver und Roger und er war genau wie seine beiden Kontrahenten der Meinung, dass eine Reaktion, egal welche, alles nur noch chaotischer machen würde. Allerdings war er heilfroh, dass Katie wieder halbwegs mit ihm redete und tat praktisch alles, um sie nicht wieder zu verärgern. Als er erfuhr, dass Katie seine regelmäßigen Briefchen irgendwie schon gemocht hatte, fuhr er damit fort und Katie hatte zumindest etwas, was ihr den Tag einigermaßen angenehm machte. Lee's Briefchen am frühen Morgen wurden der Silberstreif am Horizont und halfen ihr dabei, einen weiteren Chaostag zu überstehen.

Abends lag sie oft mit Olivers Tagebuchauszügen im Bett und wunderte sich, wie viel er trotz seinem Fanatismus für Quidditch doch vom ganz normalen Wahnsinn in Hogwarts mitbekommen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten. Sie erfuhr, wie er und seine Schlafsaalkameraden es all die Jahre mit Percy im gleichen Schlafsaal ausgehalten hatten. Sie erfuhr, dass er in seinem vierten Jahr von Fred und George nur mit Boxershorts und T-shirt bekleidet in die Kabine der Slytherins gesperrt wurde, weil er sie angefahren hatte, dass sie gefälligst das Training ernster nehmen sollten. Wenn er der Kapitän gewesen wäre, hätte er sie zum Ausrüstung und Kabineputzen auf Muggelart verdonnert, nachdem sie sämtlichen Spielern heimlich Stinkbomben mit Zeitzünder in ihre Besenschweife versteckt hatten. Katie erinnerte sich noch gut an dieses Training. Sie hatte sich heimlich auf die Tribüne geschmuggelt und zugesehen, während sie gleichzeitig den Umstand verflucht hatte, dass Erstklässler nicht im Hausteam spielen durften. Und sie erfuhr, dass sie indirekt Oliver und Susan Carter zusammen gebracht hatte.

Als sie zu dieser Stelle kam, verschluckte sie sich ungläubig an dem Schokofrosch, an dem sie gerade kaute und ließ den blauen Tennisball fallen, mit dem sie geistesabwesend gespielt hatte.

_...wieder mal so ein richtig verdrehtes Training gewesen. Die Weasleys waren wieder mal auf ihre ganz normale Art und Weise einfach nur sie selbst. Das bedeutet, ich habe eine geschlagene dreiviertel Stunde einen Spielzug erklärt habe, während die damit beschäftigt waren, Angelina und Alicia den Kopf zu verdrehen. Glauben die eigentlich, ich merke das nicht, oder was? Ich bin schließlich nicht blöd oder blind, sondern nur ein ganz normaler Quidditchkapitän, der will, dass sein Team gewinnt. Ist das zuviel verlangt? Scheinbar schon, aber ich habe immerhin meinen Posten ausnutzen und mich an ihnen rächen können. Strafliegestütze anzuordnen ist echt befriedigend. In manchen Momenten verstehe ich Snape irgendwie. OH Gott, streich das Wood. Wenn das jemals jemand liest, bist du auf Lebenszeit bei deinen Hauskameraden unten durch. OK, wo war ich? Ach ja, das letzte Training. Irgendwie war der einzige, der mir zugehört hat, Harry. Was nicht wirklich befriedigend war, da ich einen Spielzug für Jäger und Treiber erklärt habe und nicht für Sucher. Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, warum eigentlich ausgerechnet ich mit dem chaotischten Team der ganzen Schule bestraft bin und ich mir das immer wieder antue. Vielleicht weil sie einfach verflucht gut sind? Kann sein. Sie sind alle verflucht gut. Sogar Harry und Katie, die erst ihre zweite Saison im Team sind. Vor allem die beiden. Harry ist einfach ein Naturtalent und Katie...Katie ist jemand, der einen Spielzug nur ein- oder zweimal machen muß und sie hat ihn drauf. Ein Wahnsinnsfluggefühl hat das Mädel. Könnte mal eine ganz Große im Profiquidditch werden, wenn sie am Ball bleibt. Außerdem ist sie richtig hübsch. Wenn sie mich mit ihren blitzenden Augen anfunkelt, wenn sie gerade keine Lust auf Training hat und ich sie trotzdem dazu zwinge, habe ich jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass sie in mir liest, wie in einem offenem Buch. Heute war es ähnlich. Als ich Fred und George zusammengestaucht habe, habe ich ihren Blick regelrecht körperlich gespürt, den sie mir in den Rücken gebohrt hat. Ich wüßte zu gerne, was ihr in dem Moment durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Ich zumindest hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, mich auf die beiden Chaoten vor mir zu konzentrieren und ich hatte irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in den Knien. Irgendwie macht sie mich ziemlich konfus. Das hat wohl auch dazu geführt, dass ich heute etwas abwesend war, als ich nach dem Training auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm war. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über versucht, mir einzureden, dass ich sie mir aus dem Kopf schlagen muß. Nicht, weil sie eine meiner Jägerinnen ist und es zu Spannungen im Team führen kann, wie ich den anderen immer wieder erzähle, sondern weil mir die McGonagall den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn ich mich an ein Mädel ranmache, die drei Jahre unter mir ist. Ich habe einmal mitbekommen, wie sie jemandem die Hölle heiß gemacht hat, der so etwas gemacht hat und das hat mir gereicht. So einen Anschiss muß ich nicht am eigenen Leib erleben. Das war, glaube ich, in meinem zweiten Jahr und sie hat was von „testosterongesteuerter Halbstarker", „Kinderverführer" und „eigenhändig kastrieren" gebrüllt. Ich habe also versucht, sie mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und habe dabei nicht sonderlich auf den Weg geachtet, als ich plötzlich jemanden umgerannt habe. Mir sind ein paar ziemlich heftige Worte um die Ohren geflogen und ich war schon ein wenig geschockt. Mal ganz ehrlich, welches Mädchen kann schon fluchen, wie ein Auror nach zwanzig Dienstjahren? Naja, außer vielleicht Angelina, wenn ich sie zum Frühtrainig aus dem Bett hole? Dieses Mädchen konnte es und ich hatte noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, wer sie war. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass sie richtig tolle Augen hat. Auch wenn sie mich heute ziemlich finster angeblinzelt hat und dann abgezogen ist, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Das hat mich schon irgendwie in meinem Stolz gekränkt. Ernsthaft, sonst rennen mir die Mädchen ständig hinterher, so dass ich schon fast keine Zeit mehr habe, alleine auf's Klo zu gehen und dann stampft mich jemand ungespitzt in den Boden und haut einfach ab. Und das alles nur, weil ich mal kurz nicht hingesehen habe, wohin ich gehe, weil ich versucht habe, mir meine hübscheste Jägerin aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, weil sie zu jung ist. Das Leben ist schon ungerecht. Allerdings war sie hübsch und definitiv nicht zu jung. Ich schätze mal, fünfte bis sechste Klasse. Dem Wappen auf dem Umhang nach, schien sie eine Ravenclaw zu sein. Das zumindest erklärte, warum ich sie nicht kannte. Die Gryffindormädchen in dem Alter kenne ich alle. Genau wie die aus meinem Jahrgang, aber bei den anderen Häusern sieht das schon anders aus. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wer sie ist. Ich sollte Matt mal fragen. Der kennt schließlich Gott und die Welt hier. Aber wie frage ich ihn, ohne dass es zu sehr auffällt und nicht gleich jeder weiß, dass ich mir über sie Gedanken mache? Keine Ahnung, aber zumindest habe ich jetzt was zu tun, was mich von Katie ablenkt. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Training... _

Katie lies das Blatt sinken und suchte breit grinsend nach dem Tennisball, der irgendwo zwischen Bett und Schreibtisch zum Stillstand gekommen war. Ob Oliver Susan wohl später erzählt hat, woran er in dem Moment gedacht hatte? Sie konnte es sich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich vorstellen. Aber andererseits erfuhr sie durch sein Tagebuch eine ganze Menge über ihn, was sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Vielleicht wußte Susan ja doch Bescheid. Sie beschloss, Oliver irgendwann mal danach zu fragen.

* * *

Inzwischen war es Ende Februar und das bedeutete, dass die heiße Phase langsam eingeläutet wurde, da es nur noch knapp sechs Wochen bis zum Spiel waren. Es sollte während der Osterferien stattfinden, um den normalen Schulbetrieb nicht allzu sehr über den Haufen zu werfen. Schließlich mußte das Stadion kurzfristig um einige Ränge aufgestockt werden, damit außer den Schülern, die alle beim Spiel dabei sein würden, auch die anderen Zuschauer Platz haben würden. Alle Hogwartsschüler hatten freien Eintritt, da man nicht wollte, dass sie in ihrem Heimstadion plötzlich nur zahlende Gäste waren. Die kompletten Einnahmen aus dem Kartenverkauf der übrigen Zuschauer würden für wohltätige Zwecke gespendet werden. Ein Teil ging an das St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, ein anderer an das Kinderheim „Geheime Welten", dass verwaiste magische Kinder betreute. Der kleinste Teil würde jedoch in Hogwarts bleiben, damit die Schule neue Besen für den Flugunterricht und gute einheitliche Besen für ihre Hausteams kaufen konnte, die dann Eigentum der jeweiligen Häuser blieben und denjenigen zur Verfügung standen, die sich einen eigenen guten Besen nicht leisten konnten. Diest löste in Hogwarts großen Jubel aus, da vor allem die teilweise mehr als zwanzig Jahre alten Besen, auf denen der Flugunterricht stattfand, inzwischen mehr als gefährlich wurden, da sie sich nicht mehr sicher steuern lassen konnten. Diese Spende hatten die Hogwartsschüler und -schülerinnen ihrer neuen Fluglehrerin zu verdanken, die darauf bestanden hatte. 

Heute war das erste Training, welches ohne eine einzige Schneeflocke vom winterlichen Himmel zu Ende ging und es war ein recht durchwachsenes Training gewesen. Den Jägerinnen war heute so gut wie nichts gelungen, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Katie seit dem Morgen recht blass war. Grund dafür war, dass inzwischen rausgekommen war, dass es schon zu Hogwartszeiten zwischen Lee und Roger ihretwegen zu Spannungen gekommen war. Als sie an diesem Abend aus den Drei Besen trat, wo sie hingefloht war, war sie mitten in einen Pulk Fotografen gerannt, die dort auf der Lauer lagen und nur ihre rasche Reaktion, direkt an die Apparationsgrenzen von Hogwarts zu apparieren, hatte dazu geführt, dass sie einigermaßen lebendig in der Gryffindorkabine angekommen war.

„OK, Stop. Wir brechen ab. Das hat so keinen Sinn. Schluß für heute"

Sechs Treiber, Sucher und Jägerinnen sahen ihren Kapitän verwundert an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte er tatsächlich das Training nach einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde abgebrochen? Das konnte nur eine Halluzination sein.

„Sag mal, hast du das auch gehört oder spinne ich jetzt komplett?", fragte Fred Alicia, die gerade neben ihm schwebte

„Schließt das eine das andere denn aus?", fragte sie zurück und erntete dafür einen zutiefst verletzten Blick von ihrem Schwager

„Also das war jetzt gemein", brummte er und setzte langsam zur Landung an

„Ach komm. Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine", meinte Alicia und folgte ihm

„Stimmt", nickte er. „Das ist deine Art, mir zu sagen, wie sehr du mich eigentlich liebst"

„Fred! Hör auf mit meiner Frau zu flirten, sonst lasse ich die Klatscher wieder frei", rief George zu den beiden rüber, der gerade den Gurt über dem zweiten Klatscher festzurrte

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, George? Bleibt doch alles in der Familie", grinste Harry ihn an, der gerade mit dem Schnatz in der Hand neben ihm landete

„Würdest du das auch sagen, wenn Dumpfbacke Dudley „Würgzunge" Dursley Ginny angraben würde, Potter?", erwiderte George und sah ihn fragend an

„Himmel hilf", rief Harry aus und schüttelte sich, weil ihm alleine bei dem Gedanken daran schon übel wurde. „Dem würde ich den nächstbesten Würgzungentoffee eigenhändig reinzwingen und ihm dann eine Ganzkörperklammer verpassen"

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", erwiderte George und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter

„Ja, aber trotzdem ist das was anderes", konnte Harry es nicht lassen. „Ginny und ich sind nicht verheiratet"

„Das kommt noch", ließ Fred jetzt wieder was von sich hören. „Die lässt dich nicht mehr laufen, mein Lieber. Nicht ohne Ring am Finger"

„Das befürchte ich auch", seufzte Harry abgrundtief, woraufhin alle in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen

Während die vier miteinander rumblödelten, hatte Oliver am Rande des Quidditchfeldes Angelina zur Seite gezogen

„Sag mal, könnten du und Alicia euch vielleicht heute mal um Katie kümmern?", fragte er sie. „Die steht heute irgendwie völlig neben sich. Die Schlagzeile heute morgen war wohl eins zuviel für sie"

„Da könntest du recht haben", stimmte Angelina ihm zu und sah Katie nach, die hinter den anderen her zur Kabine lief und ziemlich in Gedanken versunken schien. „Heute hat nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte sich mehrfach beim Fliegen den Hals gebrochen"

„Eben. Genau darum habe ich das Training ja auch abgebrochen", gab Oliver ihr Recht. „Das fehlte gerade noch, dass sie im St. Mungos landet. Lindsey würde mir den Hals umdrehen. Die war nach Katies Klatscherunfall vor ein paar Wochen schon ziemlich angefressen"

„So ist deine Schwester halt", schmunzelte Angelina. „Was du an Quidditchverrücktheit zuviel hast, hat sie zu wenig. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir entführen Katie nachher einfach und bringen sie mal komplett auf andere Gedanken"

„Danke"

„Nichts zu danken. Und was machst du nachher noch?"

„Ich werde Roger und Lee zusammentrommeln und mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit denen reden", antwortete Oliver. „So geht das nämlich nicht weiter. Es ist ja schön und gut, dass wir alle verrückt nach Katie sind. Aber wenn es auf ihre Kosten geht, ist schluß mit lustig"

„Ernsthaft, Käpt'n. Ich hoffe sie entscheidet sich am Ende für dich", meinte Angelina überzeugt und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Was besseres als du könnte ihr gar nicht passieren"

„Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Oliver und warf Katie einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher. „Mir wäre es auch ganz recht, wenn sie mich nimmt. Dann hätte wenigstens dieses ganze Theater endlich ein Ende"

Angelina stand zu ihrem Wort und entführte Katie nach dem duschen und umziehen ohne auf ihr Proteste zu achten einfach zu sich nach Hause. Alicia half ihr dabei, da sie recht schnell verstanden hatte, was hier vor sich ging und zusammen sorgten sie dafür, dass Katie mal wieder so richtig zur Ruhe kam und sich entspannen konnte. Dabei halfen ihnen Unmengen an Süßigkeiten, alten Hogwartsfotos und Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit, als sie mindestens jede zweite Woche in einen anderen Jungen verliebt waren. Es wurde viel gelacht und gekichert an diesem Nachmittag und alle drei hatten für ein paar Stunden wieder das Gefühl, ganz normale Hogwartsschülerinnen zu sein.

Oliver sorgte unterdessen im Tropfenden Kessel für ziemliche Aufregung, wo er Roger schließlich ausfindig gemacht hatte und ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich darum bat, ihn unter vier bzw sechs Augen sprechen zu können. Roger sah ihn leicht verwirrt an, ging dann jedoch wortlos mit nach draußen. Oliver erklärte ihm dort schnell, wohin es gehen würde und disapparierte dann direkt vor die Eingangstür zu Lee's Wohnung, wo Roger nur Sekundenbruchteile später erschien.

Lee selber war von diesem Besuch, mit dem er in diesem Moment am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte, im ersten Moment ziemlich überrumpelt, ließ die beiden schließlich aber doch rein. Kurz darauf saßen sie alle mit einer Flasche Butterbier bewaffnet am Küchentisch zusammen.

„Also, Wood. Worum geht's?", fragte Lee schließlich

„Um Katie", antwortete Oliver geradeheraus. „Wir müssen da irgendwie zu einer Einigung kommen, sonst macht sie schlapp"

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Roger nach

„Sie ist völlig durch den Wind, seit diesem ganze Presserummel um uns vier", erklärte Oliver und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. „Sie isst kaum noch was vernünftiges, schläft schlecht und wird immer blasser und unkonzentrierter"

„OK, das mit dem essen und der mangelnden Konzentration ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", gab Roger zu. „Das mit dem schlecht schlafen kann ich schlecht beurteilen. Wird aber wohl so sein, wenn du das sagst"

„Und was sollen wir jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Lee ihn. „Wenn du willst, dass wir zurückstecken, kannst du das vergessen. Ich zumindest tue es nicht"

„Habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet", erwiderte Oliver. „Ich würde es schließlich auch nicht tun"

„Dann sind wir uns da ja zumindest alle einig", warf Roger ein und setzte die Butterbierflasche an, um einen tiefen Schluck zu trinken. „Zumindest etwas"

„Ich hatte eher an so was, wie eine kurzfristige Auszeit gedacht", legte Oliver seine Idee nun offen auf den Tisch.

„Kurzfristige Auszeit?", meinte Lee verblüfft. „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Ganz einfach", meinte Oliver. „Wir fahren die nächsten sechs Wochen auf Sparflamme. Solange, bis wir dieses Spiel hinter uns haben, damit Katie sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren kann. Und danach sehen wir weiter"

„Hmm", kam es nachdenklich von Roger. „Und wenn nun einer von uns von dieser Idee nicht so ganz begeistert ist?"

„Dann werde ich wohl beim Revanchespiel gegen die Slytherins nur mit zwei Jägerinnen antreten müssen", antwortete Oliver darauf, woraufhin ihn die anderen beiden verwundert ansahen. „Ich meine das ernst. So, wie Katie heute beim Training drauf war, lasse ich sie nicht mitspielen. Das wäre schlicht und ergreifend lebensgefährlich"

„So schlimm?", meinte Roger überrascht

„Ja", nickte Oliver. „Ich habe nach einer dreiviertel Stunde abgebrochen, weil es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie hat ständig den Quaffle verfehlt und ihn völlig verdreht geworfen. Außerdem ist sie in der Zeit mehrfach nur knapp an einem Absturz vorbeigeschrammt. So lasse ich sie beim Spiel nicht auf den Besen. Flint und seine Leute machen Gulasch aus ihr"

„Ha", entfuhr es Roger. „Die macht eher Gulasch aus dir, wenn du sie nicht mitspielen lässt, Wood"

„Glaub mir, Davies", gab Oliver mit finsterer Miene zurück. „Das ist mir im Moment völlig egal. Ich will nur verhindern, dass ihr ernsthaft was zustößt. Was ist also? Geben wir ihr die Auszeit?"

Roger und Lee sahen sich einen Moment lang stumm an und zuckten dann synchron mit den Schultern

„OK, vielleicht hast du recht", meinte Roger schließlich. „Hier geht es um Katie und nicht um uns. Ich bin dabei"

„Ich auch", stimmte auch Lee dem Vorschlag schließlich zu. „Aber nur, wenn sich wirklich jeder daran hält"

„Da werden wir uns wohl alle gegenseitig vertrauen müssen", erwiderte Oliver. „Wir wollen alle nur das beste für Katie. Das sollte genügen, damit wir uns wirklich alle an die Auszeit halten"

„OK, nur noch mal so zum Verständnis", warf Roger noch mal ein und stellte seine Butterbierflasche auf den Tisch. „Was genau ist ab jetzt verboten?"

* * *

Katie bemerkte während der nächsten Tage, dass sich etwas in ihrem Leben ganz entschieden änderte. Allerdings wußte sie im ersten Moment nicht, was das genau war. Alles was sie wußte, war, dass sie in diesen Tagen irgendwie wieder zu ihrer alten Ruhe zurück fand. Sie gewöhnte sich so langsam an die immer neuen Zeitungsartikel und dankte im Stillen Angelina und Alicia dafür, dass sie sich nach dem letzten hundsmiserablen Training so um sie gekümmert hatten. Diese Auszeit mit den Mädels hatte sie dringend gebraucht, um wieder sie selbst zu werden. 

Beim nächsten Training ein paar Tage später war sie wieder voll konzentriert bei der Sache und sah interessiert auf die Skizze, die Oliver auf eine Tafel gekritzelt hatte und anhand derer er einen für alle völlig neuen Spielzug erklärte. Die Kreuze, Punkte und Pfeile wuselten dabei immer wieder wild durcheinander, bis sie schließlich wieder in der Ausgangsstellung zur Ruhe kamen.

„Also, habt ihr das alle verstanden?"

Oliver sah fragend in die Runde. Sechs Paar leicht verwirrte Augen sahen ihn an. Schließlich war es Alicia, die das Schweigen brach.

„Ähm...", begann sie und legte dann den Kopf schief, um sich das Durcheinander an der Tafel noch einmal anzusehen. Oliver trat einen Schritt nach links, um ihr freie Sicht zu ermöglichen. „Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, dann willst du, dass wir mit deiner selbstmörderischen Kanonenkugeltaktik anfangen..."

„Selbstmörderisch. Du sagst es", murmelte Katie halblaut vor sich hin, ließ den blauen Tennisball auf dem Boden aufprallen und fing ihn auf, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder fallen zu lassen und danach wieder aufzufallen.

Oliver sah leicht genervt an, sagte aber nichts.

„...dann in den Falkenkopfangriff übergehen, um am Ende dann mit der...ääähhhhh...Schwarzbrottaktik?...den Quaffle versenken...äähh ja, ich glaube, so in etwa". Alicia sah ihn konfus an. „Oder?"

„Yep", strahlte Oliver sie an und warf Katie wieder einen genervten Blick zu, den diese allerdings nicht bemerkte. „Genau das ist es, was ich euch klarmachen wollte. Genau das ist es"

„Bist du irre???", platzte es jetzt aus Angelina heraus. „Willst du, dass wir uns den Hals brechen, oder was?"

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? WIESO??? Weil das völliger Wahnsinn ist", antwortete Angelina empört. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich zu hören kriegen würde, wenn ich meinen Jungs mit so einem Spielzug komme?"

„Ähhmm", meinte Oliver und kratzte sich am Kopf. Katie warf inzwischen den Ball an die gegenüberliegende Wand, was Harry dazu veranlaßte, sie schmunzelnd von der Seite anzusehen und dann zu Oliver rüber zu schielen. „Vielleicht, dass du nicht mehr ganz dicht bist und dass sie so einen völlig verrückten Spielzug nie im Leben reinkriegen würden, selbst wenn sie die genialsten Spieler der Welt wären?"

„Das ist genau die Antwort, die ich von dir hören wollte", nickte Angelina zufrieden. „Also wisch das weg und zeige uns einen machbaren Spielzug"

„Aber er ist machbar", widersprach Oliver und fing den Tennisball ohne hinzusehen mit der linken Hand auf, was ihm ein Aufschnauben von Katie einbrachte. „Bitte Leute. Laßt es uns wenigstens versuchen. Nur einmal"

„Oliver, meine Jungs sind Profis und die würden das nicht schaffen. Wie sollen wir das dann schaffen? Wir sind absolute, seit Jahren untrainierte Amateure", schoss Angelina zurück und Alicia nickte heftig, um das zu bestätigen

„_Du_", meinte Oliver scharf und wies mit der Hand, in der er den Tennisball hielt auf Angelina. „bist alles andere als ein absoluter, seit Jahren untrainierter Amateur. Du bist Jägercoach in einem Profiteam. Und _ihr_", jetzt wies er mit derselben Hand in einer weit ausholenden Geste auf die anderen. „seid, verdammt noch mal, das Team, dass es schaffen könnte, diesen, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen verrückten, aber gleichzeitig genialen Spielzug zu schaffen. Denn ihr seid das beste Team, mit dem ich jemals zusammen gespielt habe, auch wenn ihr alle untrainierte Amateure seid. Ihr besitzt die nötige Verrücktheit, um es zu schaffen. Und jetzt schwingt eure Ärsche auf die Besen und laßt uns trainieren. Kapiert?"

Sechs vollkommen verblüffte Quidditchspieler sahen ihren Kapitän mit ausgerenktem Unterkiefer und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Schließlich klappte Fred seinen als erster zu, schnappte seinen Besen und ging wortlos Richtung Quidditchfeld davon. Nach und nach folgten ihm die anderen, nicht ohne noch einmal einen verwunderten Blick auf Oliver zu werfen. Als letzter ging Harry, der direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn fragend ansah.

Oliver hob die linke Hand, in der er immer noch Katies Tennisball hielt und hielt ihn Harry unter die Nase.

„Blau?", fragte er verwirrt. „Warum nicht rot oder gold, wenn sie mir damit schon den letzten Nerv rauben will. Das sind wenigstens die Gryffindorfarben. Aber blau?"

„Sei froh, dass er nicht grün oder silber ist, Käpt'n", meinte Harry hinterhältig schmunzelnd und gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Glaube mir, blau ist da eine ganz gute Alternative"

Jetzt war es Oliver, der verblüfft aus der Wäsche sah. Harry ging schnurstrakts auf den Ausgang zu und Oliver brauchte eine Weile, bis er ihm folgte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry ihm gerade wesentlich mehr geantwortet hatte, als er mitbekommen hatte. Und das verwirrte ihn vollends.

* * *

„UFF!", stöhnte Katie, als sie in der WG aus dem Kamin stolperte und sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. „Ich bin völlig fertig. Wenn du uns nochmal so hart rannimmst, Wood, quittiere ich den Dienst" 

„Ach ja?", meinte Oliver und sah sie überrascht an. „Seit wann sind wir denn wieder bei den Nachnamen, _Bell_?"

„Das sind wir immer, wenn wir beim Quidditchtraining sind, _Wood_", brummelte Katie mit geschlossenen Augen

„Aber wir sind hier nicht mehr beim Training, _Bell_", spielte er den Ball wieder zurück

„Sag dass mal meinen armen, verspannten Muskeln. Die haben es nämlich noch nicht so ganz bemerkt, _Wood_", jammerte Katie weiter. „Was würde ich jetzt für eine richtig gute Massage geben"

„Ein schönes, heißes Bad hilft genauso gut, _Bell_", antwortete Oliver und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er die Idee mit der Auszeit gehabt hatte. Das wäre jetzt _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen, um Katie vielleicht endgültig für sich zu gewinnen. Aber er hatte einen Deal mit Roger und Lee und er wußte, dass die Zwei ihm die Hölle heiß machen und selber zum Sturmangriff blasen würden, wenn ausgerechnet er sich nicht an den Deal halten würde. Und irgendwie würden sie es herausfinden, da war er sich sicher.

„Mhmm?", kam es nachdenklich von Katie. „Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht. Ich glaube, das werde ich tun. So richtig schön heiß baden"

Umständlich rappelte Katie sich auf und schlurfte langsam in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Oliver sah ihr frustriert nach und ließ sich dann aufstöhnend auf das Sofa fallen, auf dem Katie gerade eben noch gelegen hatte.

„Super gemacht, Wood", murmelte er vor sich hin und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „So was nennt man „Klassisches Eigentor""

Katie hatte sich inzwischen in die halbvolle Badewanne sinken lassen und drehte das heiße Wasser richtig auf. Sie hatte etwas von Lindseys „Südseezauber"-Badezusatz in die Badewanne gelassen und lag jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen unter einem Schaumteppich, der sich langsam aber sicher zu einem wahren Gebirge auftürmte. Aus dem kleinen Radio auf dem Regal ertönte der neuste Song der Weird Sisters und sie kehrte in Gedanken zum heutigen Training zurück.

Wider Erwarten und zur Verwunderung aller Teammitglieder hatten sie es letztendlich doch irgendwie geschafft, Olivers völlig wirren Spielzug in die Tat durchzusetzen. Es hatte zwar eine ganze Weile gedauert und war von mehreren unangenehmen Zwischenfällen begleitet worden, wie zum Beispiel einen leicht bockenden Besen von Alicia, der nicht so recht wußte, wie ihm geschah, bei all den merkwürdigen Drehungen, extremen Steil- und Sinkflügen und abrupten Stops oder Katies leichtem Orientierungsverlust, der sie versehentlich auf die eigenen Torringe zurasen ließ, aber am Ende hatten sie es geschafft. Oliver war vor Begeisterung so gelähmt gewesen, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, dass er als Hüter eigentlich die Aufgabe hatte, den erfolgreichen Abschluß dieses Spielzugs zu verhindern, wodurch Alicia den Quaffel schließlich ungehindert durch den linken Ring werfen konnte.

Katie zuckte heftig zusammen und setzte so den halben Fußboden unter Wasser, als plötzlich jemand an die Tür klopfte

„Katie?", fragte Lindsey dumpf durch die geschlossene Tür

„Was ist?", rief Katie grummelnd zurück, da sie gerade so gemütlich gedöst hatte

„Weißt du, wo der Hammer ist? Ich wollte ein Bild im Wohnzimmer aufhängen und in der Küchenschublade liegt er nicht"

„Da sollte er auch eigentlich nicht liegen", brummte Katie zurück. „Für so was hat man Werkzeugkästen erfunden. Welcher normaler Mensch hat den Hammer in der Küchenschublade?"

„Ähh, Schotten?", fragte Lindsey zweifelnd

„OK, _die _Ausrede lasse ich gelten", erwiderte Katie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Grinsen über das Gesicht lief. „Er liegt in meinem Zimmer vor dem Bett auf dem Fußboden"

„Na, da gehört er doch auch nicht hin, oder? Für so was hat man doch Werkzeugkästen erfunden, oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden?", lachte Lindsey jetzt

„Ach verschwinde. Ich will mich in Ruhe von Olivers Killertraining erholen"

„Na dann, viel Erfolg. Und danke"

„Bitte"

Lindsey ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo der große Bilderrahmen noch immer am Sofa lehnte. Oliver ging gerade die Wendeltreppe hoch, um sich in sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen, wo er noch ein paar Taktiken und Spielzüge für das Revanchespiel ausarbeiten wollte.

„Oliver?", hielt sie ihn auf

„Ja?", antwortete Oliver, der stehen blieb und seinen Schwester fragend ansah

„Kannst du mir schnell den Hammer aus Katies Zimmer holen?", fragte sie ihn. „Er liegt vor ihrem Bett auf dem Boden"

„Ja, Moment", antwortete Oliver und verschwand die Galerie entlang zu Katies Zimmer, von wo er eine knappe halbe Minute später wiederkam, um seiner Schwester den Hammer runter zu reichen

„Danke", bedankte diese sich

„Kriegst du das alleine hin oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ne, geht schon", antwortete sie. „Geh du ruhig und brüte noch mehr von diesem Quidditchzeug aus. Aber paß auf, dass es wenigstens einigermaßen sicher ist"

„Ich doch immer", grinste Oliver, woraufhin Lindsey nur skeptisch die Augenbraue hob

Oliver streckte ihr gut gelaunt die Zunge raus und ging wieder die Treppe hoch in den oberen Stock der Wohnung. Dort ging er allerdings nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern zurück in Katies. Dort hatte er nämlich gerade etwas gesehen, was er sich gerne mal näher ansehen wollte, auch wenn er wußte, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, da es Katies Privatsache war.

An der Wand gegenüber von Katies Bett und vom Flur nicht einsehbar, wenn die Tür offen stand, hingen drei Fotos und unzählige rote und grüne Zettel und verschiedene Dinge an der Wand. Auf dem linken Foto war Lee zu sehen, wie er mit seinem magischen Mikrophon ein Hogwartsspiel kommentierte, das mittlere zeigte Roger nachts auf dem Astronomieturm (war Katie etwa nachts mit ihm auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen? Er wollte das gar nicht so genau wissen) und auf dem Foto ganz rechts war er selber nach dem gewonnenen Hogwartsfinale zu sehen, auf dem er nacheinander allen seinen Jägerinnen um den Hals fiel und ihnen einen Kuß auf den Mund drückte (wer zur Hölle hatte _das _Foto geschossen?).

Auf den Zetteln unter den Fotos standen verschiedene Dinge und nachdem Oliver ein paar davon gelesen hatte, wußte er, dass auf den grünen positive und auf den roten negative Dinge über die entsprechende Person stand, unter der sie hingen. Bei ihm standen z.B. Sachen wie „kann verdammt gut küssen" oder „sexy schottischer Akzent", was ihm ein schmunzeln entlockte, aber auch „fanatischer Quidditchkäpt'n" und „gewaltiger Sturschädel". Bei einem neugierigen Überfliegen der Zettel auf Lee's und Rogers Seite erfuhr er, dass wohl auch die anderen Zwei recht gute Kußfähigkeiten hatten, Lee ein guter Tangotänzer und treuer Streichkamerad war und dass Katie ihre Unschuld an Roger verloren hatte (dafür würde er ihm noch eine reinhauen, schwor er sich grimmig).

Was ihn etwas verwirrte, waren der Verband der unter Lee's Foto an der Wand hing (und beruhigender Weise (oder beunruhigender Weise?) immerhin einen roten Zettel trug, auch wenn er es nicht ganz verstand) und die blauen FlipFlops, die unter Rogers Foto an der Wand hingen (trug der Kerl etwa solche Dinger? Wieso war dann ein _grüner _und kein _roter _Zettel daran?). Erfreut stellte er fest, dass unter seinem Foto ein Weihnachtsmann mit einem grünen Zettel hing, also hatte er ihr immerhin das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk geschenkt (was hatte sie eigentlich von den anderen beiden bekommen?). Allerdings hing da auch ein roter Tennisball mit einem roten Zettel. Genau wie bei Lee, bei dem der Tennisball allerdings gold war. Was hatten sie beide mit Tennis zu tun? Er zumindest hatte nie Tennis gespielt. War das das Problem? Katie wirkte nicht wie jemand, die große Prioritäten auf Tennis legte. Eher auf Quidditch, was die grünen Zettel mit der Aufschrift „Quidditchspieler" bei sich selber und Roger bewies. Bei Lee stand auf einem roten Zettel „kein Quidditchspieler". Also, wieso Tennisbälle? Und wieso war nur unter seinem und Lee's Foto einer? Bedeutete der Ball, der _blaue_ Ball, den er immer noch in seiner Sporttasche hatte, nachdem er ihn Katie in der Kabine abgenommen hatte, dass dieser Punkt, was immer er auch zu bedeuten hatte, an Roger ging? Oder dass sie sich bei ihm einfach noch nicht sicher war?

Irgendwie verwirrte ihn das. Genau wie das Foto (grüner Zettel) unter Lee's Foto, dass Katie, Lee, Fred und George in einer Art Kriegsbemalung in einem dunklen Hogwartskorridor zeigte. Was er allerdings verstand, war das QM-Magazin unter Rogers Foto (das ausgerechnet die Ausgabe mit dem Foto der ersten Pressekonferenz vor dem Saisonstart auf dem Cover war. Ebenfalls mit grünem Zettel. Er selber hätte rot genommen) und auch den All-Areas-Pass für das Puddlemerestadion (mit _zwei _grünen Zetteln). Bei ihnen allen hing allerdings jeweils ein Handzettel für die Sylvesterparty im Tropfenden Kessel mit ebenfalls _zwei _roten Zetteln.

Katie hatte scheinbar eine Art Ausschlußverfahren gestartet, um sich zu entscheiden, wer von ihnen ihr letztlich am meisten bedeutete und er verstand so langsam, warum Katie in der Sylvesternacht so stinkig gewesen war. Das Ergebnis war recht ausgeglichen. Scheinbar hatte sie bei ihrem Wutausbruch nicht gelogen. Sie hatte sie wohl wirklich alle sehr gern und irgendwie versetzte ihm das einen heftigen Stich in der Herzgegend.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie lange er hier schon stand und Katies Auswertung ansah. Wenn sie ihn hier fand und sah, was er gerade tat, würde sie unter Garantie eine komplette rote Tapete unter sein Foto an der Wand anbringen und er hätte bis in alle Ewigkeit bei ihr verschissen.

Aber wohin sollte er verschwinden? Raus aus dem Zimmer konnte er nicht, da Katie schon auf dem halben Weg die Treppe rauf war und ihn über das Geländer der Galerie sehen würde, wenn er aus dem Zimmer kam. Also mußte er sich irgendwo hier verstecken. Nur wo? Hektisch sah er sich um. Im Schrank vielleicht? Ganz blöde Idee, schließlich kam sie gerade aus der Badewanne und würde sich bestimmt noch umziehen. Hinter dem Vorhang? Wäre ein Idee, allerdings müßte er dann die ganze Zeit über stehen und durfte sich kaum bewegen. Und wer wußte schon, wie lange er sich hier verstecken mußte. Es konnte gut und gerne eine Weile dauern, falls Katie beschloss, den restlichen Abend in ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen und noch auf dem Bett liegend zu lesen, bevor sie schlief. Das Bett! Das war es! Mit einem Hechtsprung sprang er auf das breite Bett, rollte sich rüber auf die andere Seite, ließ sich zu Boden fallen und rutschte darunter. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Katie öffnete gerade in dem Moment die Tür, als er den kleinen Stoffvorhang zurechtschob, der als eine Art Dekoration um das Bett herum hing. Eine ziemlich hässliche Dekoration, wie er meinte, aber im Augenblick war er durchaus dankbar dafür.

Durch den kleinen, etwa fünf Zentimeter breiten Spalt zwischen Vorhang und Fußboden konnte er Katie in der Tür stehen sehen. Oder besser ihre nackten Füße, denn viel mehr konnte er von ihr nicht erkennen.

„Nein Lindsey. Ich bin wirklich ziemlich müde. Dein Bruder hat uns heute ziemlich heftig rangenommen und das bin ich nicht mehr wirklich gewöhnt"

Lindsey erwiderte irgendwas, was Oliver allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Dann sprach Katie wieder.

„Ich fühle mich wie durch den Wolf gedreht. Man merkt, dass es so langsam in die heiße Phase geht. Da läuft er immer leicht neben der Spur und macht einen auf Drill-Instructor"

Oliver runzelte unter dem Bett auf dem Bauch liegend leicht beleidigt die Stirn und zog eine Schnute. Drill-Instructor? So ein Quatsch. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie sich beim Spiel nicht blamierten. Und er wußte, dass dieses Team zu ganz anderen Dingen fähig war, als das Puddlemereteam. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu besseren. Schließlich waren sie bis auf ihn und Angelina keine Profis. Aber sie waren definitiv zu verrückteren Dingen fähig, als die Puddlemerespieler. Die Mädels waren schon immer etwas risikofreudig gestrickt, wenn es um neue Spielzüge und Taktiken ging, Harry schien es ohne einen regelmäßigen Adrenalinkick nicht lange auf einem Besen aushalten zu können und die Weasleys hatten noch nie bei irgendetwas Hemmungen gezeigt. Also wenn, dann lief nicht nur er leicht neben der Spur, was Quidditch betraf, sondern alle. Soviel war sicher.

Lindsey hatte noch etwas erwidert, worauf Katie laut auflachte.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Gute Nacht Lindsey"

Katie schloß die Tür und warf etwas auf das Bett. Wenn Oliver sich nicht irrte, war es ihr Bademantel. Lief sie jetzt etwa völlig nackt im Zimmer rum? Oliver schloss lautlos stöhnend die Augen und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Über diese Möglichkeit sollte er besser nicht zu genau nachdenken, wenn er nicht in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte. Er hörte, wie sie die Tür von ihrem Kleiderschrank öffnete und war allen Heiligen der Welt dankbar dafür, dass er sich nicht ausgerechnet _da _versteckt hatte. Das wäre sein Tod gewesen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Einen Moment lang wühlte Katie in ihrem Schrank und schloß ihn dann wieder. Sie kam rüber zum Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Oliver atmete einmal kurz erleichtert auf. Von dieser Position aus, konnte sie ihn wenigstens nicht zufällig sehen. Allerdings lag sie jetzt auch direkt über ihm, nur durch ein Lattenrost und eine Matratze von ihm getrennt. Er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens einen hochgeschlossenen Schlafanzug trug und kein dünnes Nachthemd mit Spaghettiträgern.

Katie atmete über ihm gerade hörbar tief ein und stieß dann die Luft durch die Nase wieder aus.

„Habe ich eigentlich schon einen roten Zettel wo „Käpt'n Wahnsinn" drauf steht unter dein Foto geklebt, Oliver Wood?", murmelte sie halblaut und Olivers Kopf schoss hoch.

Wußte sie etwa, dass er hier unten lag? Nein, dann hätte sie ihn schon laut schreiend unter dem Bett hervorgezogen und die Leviten gelesen – bevor sie ihn hochkant aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich nur laut nach. Ein Lächeln huschte über Olivers Gesicht. Irgendwie liebte er sie für diese Marotte noch mehr.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", seufzte sie und rutschte ein wenig hin und her. „Das muß ich unbedingt noch nachholen"

Katie rutschte vom Bett und Oliver hörte, wie sie in Richtung Schreibtisch rüberlief, wo sie eine Weile rumkramte. Schließlich lief sie am Bett vorbei zu der Wand rüber, an dem ihre Auswertung hing. Oliver wußte, dass er in diesem Moment einen Negativpunkt mehr auf seinem Konto aufgebucht bekam, was ihm nicht unbedingt gefiel. Vielleicht hätte er in den Jahren als Teamkapitän öfter mal ein paar Gänge runter schalten sollen. Aber dazu war es jetzt wohl zu spät. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Am Ende ist man immer schlauer.

„Was genau soll ich mit euch dreien bloß machen? Andere sind froh, wenn sich überhaupt jemand für sie interessiert und ihr fallt gleich zu dritt über mich her. Am liebsten würde ich euch ja alle drei nehmen, aber da werdet ihr mir wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, hm? Wahrscheinlich. Ich würde schließlich auch niemanden von euch mit zwei anderen Frauen teilen. Aber das macht mir die Sache auch nicht unbedingt leichter", seufzte Katie. „Außerdem seid ihr alle im Moment echt merkwürdig drauf. Erst flirtet ihr, was das Zeug hält und dann kommt von einem Moment auf den anderen gar nichts mehr von euch. Was ist los mit euch? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa aufgegeben, oder? Würde mir recht geschehen. Ich halte euch schon viel zu lange hin. Da wäre es kein Wunder, wenn ihr euch schon anderweitig umgesehen habt. Bei meinem Glück bin ich am Ende die, die leer ausgeht. Dann wird mir wohl doch nur Montague bleiben. Immerhin hat der mich ja letztens schon davor bewahrt, dass ich mir den Hals brechen. Und einen tollen Waschbrettbauch hat er immerhin, dass muß man ihm schon lassen. Genau wie diese hypnotisierenden Augen. Aber sonst? Mehr ist da wirklich nicht, was man als positiv werten könnte. Auf der Negativseite sieht es schon anders aus. Er ist ein arroganter Angeber, eine faule Socke, der lieber mit leichten Mädchen durch das Pariser Nachtleben zieht, ein brutaler und nur halbwegs begabter Quidditchspieler und nicht zu vergessen, ein Slytherin. Das alleine reicht schon, um ihn von Anfang an aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Und damit bleibt wieder nur ihr drei. Irgendwie drehe ich mich jedes Mal im Kreis, wenn ich anfange, darüber nachzudenken"

Oliver hatte erst ziemlich erstaunt reagiert, als sie Montague erwähnt hatte, aber dann hatte ihn kalte Wut ergriffen, als sie von seinem Waschbrettbauch und den hypnotisierenden Augen gesprochen hatte. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und lautlos mit den Zähnen geknirscht. Was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein, sich an Katie zu vergreifen? Wann war das überhaupt passiert? Und wieso erfuhr er das erst jetzt? Steckte Flint dahinter? War das vielleicht ein hinterhältiger Angriff auf sein Team? Wenn ja, hatte er nur halbwegs funktioniert, denn Katie hatte sich dadurch nicht wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Allerdings mußte er zugeben, dass die Idee nicht schlecht war. Verwirrung des Gegners durch zwischenmenschliche Kontakte. Die Ravenclaws hatten das vor Jahren schon mal getan, als ihre Sucherin Harry schier verrückt gemacht hatte. Flirten für den Sieg. Einfach aber genial. Am liebsten hätte er bei diesem Gedanken die Stirn heftig auf den Boden geschlagen, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. So hatte er nur am Rande mitbekommen, wie Katie Montague schließlich wieder aus dem Rennen geworfen hatte, kaum das er mit drin war. Geschah diesem Mistkerl Recht. Katie gehörte, wenn überhaupt, nur jemandem wie Roger, Lee oder ihm. Am liebsten natürlich ihm.

Katie war inzwischen wieder zum Bett zurück gegangen und wollte sich gerade wieder drauflegen, als ein leises Klacken vom Fenster kam. Scheinbar war dort draußen eine Eule, die einen Brief für sie hatte. Sie ging zum Fenster rüber und öffnete es, um die Eule herein zu lassen. Also war das Versteck unter dem Bett bisher wirklich die beste Idee gewesen, denn spätestens jetzt hätte sie ihn hinter dem Vorhang entdeckt.

„Sidonie? Was machst du denn hier? Wer schickt dich, hm? Angelina? Oder Alicia? Oder vielleicht doch Fred und George? Was will denn der Weasleyclan so spät noch von mir?"

Sidonie fiepte leise, raschelte mit den Flügeln und Katie lachte leise auf.

„Ist ja schon gut, Süße. Ich nehme dir den Brief ja schon ab. Flieg vorsichtig auf dem Heimweg. Und grüß mir deine Herrchen und Frauchen ganz lieb, ja?"

Katie schloß das Fenster leise wieder und kroch wieder ins Bett. Oliver konnte hören, wie sie die Pergamentrolle entrollte und dann still wurde, als sie den Brief las. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr ihr nach einer Weile, doch schließlich wurde es wieder still im Zimmer. Katie löschte das Licht und nach ein paar Minuten konnte Oliver regelmäßige Atemzüge hören. Er wollte gerade vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervorrobben, um so schnell wie möglich Katies Zimmer zu verlassen, als der Brief, den sie vorhin bekommen hatte, langsam auf den Boden segelte. Oliver sah es neben dem Bett liegen und rang einen Moment mit sich selbst. Einerseits war es Katies Privatsache, was in dem Brief stand, doch andererseits konnte da vielleicht ein Hinweis drin stehen, wie ernst Lee ihren Deal nahm. Vielleicht hatte einer der vier etwas erwähnt, was ihn selber von dem Deal enthob, so dass er Katie vielleicht morgen doch noch die Massage geben konnte, die er ihr heute verwehren mußte. Vielleicht war der Brief ja sogar von Lee selber, der ja irgendwie ständig bei Fred und George rumhing. Er beschloß, dass ein kurzer Blick nicht schaden konnte und griff leise nach dem Brief.

Genauso leise zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der linken Hosentasche und murmelte ein Lumos. Wieder einmal war er dankbar für den häßlichen Dekovorhang, der Katies Bett umgab, denn so konnte kaum etwas von dem Licht nach draußen dringen, dass sein Zauberstab aus der Spitze hervorwarf. Allerdings schirmte er es zusätzlich noch mit der Hand ab, mit der er gerade nicht den Brief festhielt und las so in der relativen Sicherheit unter Katies Bett einen Brief, den er eigentlich gar nicht lesen sollte.

_Hey Kitty-Kat_

_Weißt du, wieviel Muskeln ein menschlicher Hinten hat?Mindestens 83, wenn nicht sogar 127, so wie sich unsere wohlgeformten Kehrseiten gerade anfühlen. Und das noch zu all den anderen Muskeln, die wir nach diesem Training spüren. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist? Dass wir jetzt dank unseren verrückten Käpt'n nicht mehr in der Lage sind, unsere ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen..._

_**Du bist gar nicht verheiratet Fred!**_

_Na und? Ich kann doch schon mal üben, oder nicht?_

_**Du übst schon seit Jahren, Bruderherz. Du solltest endlich mal Nägel mit Köpfen machen und sie fragen, ob sie Interesse an echten ehelichen Pflichten hat** _

_Das geht dich gar nichts an..._

_**Apropos Pflichten, egal ob ehelich oder nicht: Was hast du eigentlich mit Lee angestellt, Kitty? Er will keine Tipps mehr von uns haben, was dich betrifft und meint, dass die Sache mit dir vorerst auf Eis gelegt worden ist. Was soll denn der Quatsch? Du hast dir doch hoffentlich nicht endgültig von Wood den Kopf verdrehen lassen, oder?**_

_Hoffentlich nicht, denn dann könnte er dich glatt noch umerziehen und was wird dann aus unserer Chaostruppe. Werde uns bloß nicht untreu und laß dich von unserem irren Käpt'n nicht unterkriegen._

_Gute Nacht, Kleine _

_Bis demnächst_

_Gred und Forge _

Oliver ließ leise den Brief sinken. Lee hielt sich also an ihren Deal. Soviel wußte er jetzt. Und Roger war als Ravenclaw sowieso fair und hielt sich an Abmachungen. Also brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ob er vielleicht der einzige war, der so blöd war seiner Traumfrau vorübergehend nicht weiter den Kopf zu verdrehen. Einerseits war das ein gutes Zeichen, denn das hieß, dass er den anderen gegenüber nicht an Boden verlor. Andererseits bedeutete das, dass die beiden anderen es wirklich ernst mit ihr meinten, wenn sie ihr die Möglichkeit zu dieser Auszeit gaben und das war wiederum für ihn nicht gut. Darüber würde er sich aber später Gedanken machen. Jetzt mußte er erst einmal aus Katies Zimmer raus. Er war schließlich schon viel zu lange hier.

Er lauschte noch einmal, ob Katie wirklich noch schlief und als er nur ihre ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hörte, robbte er langsam unter ihrem Bett hervor und stand auf. Als er auf Zehenspitzen um das Bett herumging, konnte er es nicht lassen, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Katie lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht zu ihm gewandt, die Hände unter dem Kopfkissen vergraben und die Beine leicht angezogen.Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und die Haare fielen ihr zum Teil ins Gesicht. Eine Strähne hing so, dass sie bei jedem Atemzug leicht in Bewegung geriet und sie an der Nase zu kitzeln schien, da sie jedes Mal die Nase leicht kraus zog, wenn die Haare ihre Nasenspitze berührten.

Leise und vorsichtig trat Oliver näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich in Zeitlupe auf die Bettkante. Mit den Fingerspitzen erfaßte er die Bettdecke und zog sie höher, so dass sie nicht mehr nur die Beine halb zugedeckt hatte, sondern ganz unter der Decke verschwunden war. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als sein Blick auf den Teddybärenschlafanzug fiel, den sie trug und der ihm zeigte, dass in ihr immer noch ein wenig von dem Kind steckte, dass sie mal gewesen war. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger strich er sanft die Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing, hinter ihr Ohr zurück und sah sie eine Weile einfach nur an. Schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küßte sie ganz sanft auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Kleine"

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt auf dem Bett. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen und sie hatte inzwischen die Arme um die Bettdecke geschlungen.

„Ich liebe dich, Katie", flüsterte er leise und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

**A/N: **Ist er nicht süß, unser Oliver? Ist nur irgendwie schade, dass Katie nicht den roten Ball gefangen hat, oder? Und was fällt ihm eigentlich ein, in Katies Zimmer rumzuschnüffeln, während sie in der Badewanne liegt? Böser, böser Oliver!!! Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass sie dich nicht entdeckt hat. Jawohl!!! 

So, wie geht es jetzt weiter bei Breaking News? Das nächste Kapitel gibt es noch diese Woche, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt. Drauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Und darin geht es dann mal wieder richtig hoch her. Es passiert etwas, was größere Auswirkungen hat.

Neugierig geworden? Dann schnell reviewen und mich dadurch in Updatelaune bringen. Los geht's!


	20. 18 Kapitel Slytherintaktik

**Disclaimer: **Ääääääähhhhhmm? Gehört mir hier was? Nö, ich glaube nicht. OK, das haben wir geklärt. Weiter geht's zur Authors Note

**A/N: **Yep, am Anfang steht in dieser Authors Note eine ganz dicke Entschuldigung. Zum einen dafür, dass es hier so rein gar nichts von Oliver gibt, obwohl ich weiß, wie gerne ihr ihn habt. Und zum anderen dafür, was die arme Katie hier durchmachen wird. Ernsthaft, ich bin nicht sadistisch veranlagt oder so, aber manchmal läuft das Leben halt nicht so, wie man es gerne hat. Und diese Erfahrung muß auch Katie heute machen. Aber bevor ich euch hier jetzt völlig verstöre und ihr gar nicht mehr weiterlesen wollt, höre ich lieber auf und wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

Und bevor ich es vergesse: Ich glaube, ich habe diesmal nur auf eine einzige Review geantwortet. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass diesmal keine Antwort von mir gekommen ist, aber ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun in den letzten Tagen und hatte da ehrlich keine Zeit für. Trotzdem vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews. Ich freue mich jedes mal riesig darüber

* * *

_Wer einen Feind umarmt, macht ihn bewegungsunfähig_

_- unbekannt -_

* * *

**18. Kapitel – Slytherintaktik**

„...und dann hat sich noch Mr. Montague von den Dragons bereit erklärt, uns ein Exklusivinterview zu geben", schloß Larry die Aufzählung der anstehenden Aufgaben der nächsten Tage ab. „Das wird uns gute Verkaufszahlen bringen. Die Leser lieben Spieler wie ihn, die vor allem ein interessantes Privatleben haben...

Larry ging so richtig in seiner Begeisterung über diesen Fang für sein Magazin auf und redete sich in einen wahren Rausch. Katie jedoch warf einen skeptischen Blick in die Runde. Nicolette war wieder mal die einzige, die ihm wirklich ernsthaft zuhörte. Alec und Joana unterhielten sich flüsternd über eine Notiz auf einem von Joanas Pergamenten, während Roger die Stirn in unwillige Falten gezogen hatte und Larry ziemlich finster ansah. Allerdings schien er Katies Blick zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf zu ihr rum und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Katie wußte nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern und sah fragend zurück.

„...deshalb ist es auch so wichtig, dass wir ein gutes Interview bekommen. Mr. Montague wird uns alle unsere Fragen beantworten. Das hat er zugesagt. Aber er hat eine Bedingung gestellt"

„Und welche?", hakte Roger nach, der schon die ganze Zeit über ein komisches Gefühl hatte, was dieses Interview betraf

„Er will, dass Ms. Bell dieses Interview führt. Bei einem Abendessen im Restaurant...", fing Larry an zu erklären, doch weit kam er nicht

„Nein", meinte Roger entschieden

„Was?", erwiderte Larry verdutzt über diese Reaktion. „Was heißt hier 'Nein'?"

„Nein heißt nein", antwortete Roger schlicht. „Wenn jemand dieses Interview führt, dann ich oder Alec. Aber bestimmt nicht Joana und schon gar nicht Katie. Nicht, wenn es um Montague oder sonst einen Slytherin geht"

„Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden, Mr. Davies", widersprach Larry ihm. „Mr. Montague hat darauf bestanden, dass Ms. Bell dieses Interview führt und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo das Problem ist. Ms. Bell wird dieses Interview machen"

„Werde ich hier vielleicht auch noch gefragt?", mischte Katie sich jetzt ein. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt damit einverstanden bin?"

„Das ist ihr Job, Mr. Bell. Sie sind für das Interview des Monats zuständig. Und dieses Interview wird ein großes werden. Sie kriegen ein gutes Essen in einem der besten Restaurants der Stadt und stellen nebenbei ein paar Fragen. Wo ist denn das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass...", fing Roger an, wurde jedoch von Katie unterbrochen

„Ich mache es", unterbrach Katie ihn und Rogers Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. „Aber nur, wenn Roger mitkommt. Ich gehe da nicht alleine hin"

„Er will dieses Interview nur mit Ihnen machen, Ms. Bell", meinte Larry rigoros. „Er hat ausdrücklich darauf bestanden, nur mit Ihnen zu sprechen"

„Dann können Sie es vergessen", entschied Katie. „Ich gehe nicht alleine"

„Das ist ein öffentlicher Ort, Ms. Bell. Und Sie sollen nur mit einem Profispieler sprechen. Also stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Er erwartete Sie heute Abend um halb acht im „La Magica". Seien Sie pünktlich. Die Konferenz ist beendet. An die Arbeit mit Ihnen"

Larry griff nach seinen Unterlagen und verschwand mit Nicolette im Schlepptau aus dem Konferenzraum und ließ seine völlig verdutzten Reporter zurück

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Spinnt der jetzt völlig?", fragte Roger verwirrt und sah Katie an. „Du gehst da nicht alleine hin. Versprich mir das"

„Nun ja...", meinte Katie langsam. „Irgendwie hat Larry ja schon Recht. Das ist ein öffentlicher Ort und er wird mir kaum vor Zeugen was antun. Dafür sind die in den letzten Wochen einfach alle nicht typisch Slytherin genug"

„Und woher weißt du, dass er es heute Abend nicht doch ist?", fragte Roger zurück. „So wie ich den einschätze, hat er einen Tisch in einer versteckten Ecke reservieren lassen. Es sind nur noch knapp zwei Wochen bis zum Spiel Katie. Wenn die noch was versuchen, um euch eins reinzuwürgen, dann tun die das jetzt. Dieses Interview ist doch die beste Tarnung dazu"

„Naja, vielleicht, aber...", meinte Katie und ihr fehlten kurzfristig die Worte. „Wenn mir der Tisch nicht zusagt, dann bestehe ich auf einen anderen und ich werde den Zauberstab immer griffbereit halten. Larry will dieses Interview und ich kann verstehen, warum. Montague ist eine Klatschspaltengröße, über den die Leser so viel wie möglich wissen wollen. Und das Interview fällt in meine Sparte"

„Trotzdem gefällt mir das nicht", widersprach Roger. „Wir sollten da wirklich besser zu zweit hingehen"

„Nein, Roger", widersprach sie. „Dann kann ich das Interview vergessen. Mir gefällt das zwar auch nicht wirklich, aber ich habe ihn schon früher abwehren können. Ich werde das jetzt auch schaffen, wenn es nötig sein sollte"

„Mir gefällt das nicht", brummelte Roger noch weiter, doch Katie war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und ging aus dem Raum. „Irgendwas führen die im Schilde. Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu"

* * *

Das „La Magica" war _das _In-Restaurant der englischen Zaubererwelt. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte, ließ sich hier sehen und die Tische waren immer schon Wochen im voraus reserviert. Man mußte schon gute Beziehungen haben, um hier kurzfristig noch einen Tisch zu bekommen und Katie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Jerome Montague diese Beziehungen hatte. Fast alle Slytherins hatten sie. Scheinbar wurden ihnen diese Beziehungen schon in die Wiege gelegt. 

Auch an diesem Abend war das Restaurant wieder voll besetzt. Als Katie das Restaurant betrat, standen ein paar Leute vor ihr an einem eleganten Stehpult, die ihre Reservierungen kontrollieren ließen und auf ihren Tisch warteten. Ein leises Stimmengemurmel war aus dem Inneren des „La Magica" zu hören und Katie merkte, dass sich einige der Gäste neugierig zu ihr umsahen.

'_Na Klasse. Das war's wohl mit dem unerkannten eintreten_', schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, als der Kellner am Stehpult sie zu sich vor winkte, was noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

„Guten Abend Ms. Bell. Sie werden bereits erwartet", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden"

Katie folgte dem Kellner in das Restaurant. Auch dort wurde sie mit neugierigen Blicken bedacht. Blicke, die ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich gefielen. Früher waren es anerkennende Blicke gewesen, die sie als Berufsmenschen beurteilten, aber jetzt galten die Blicke nicht der beruflichen, sondern der privaten Katie. Und das ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich. Vor allem, wenn sie sich rein beruflich mit einem der größten Quidditchplayboys der französischen Liga traf. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass hier niemand auf falsche Gedanken kam, was dieses Treffen zwischen ihr und Montague betraf.

„Da wären wir", riss der Kellner Katie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist dieser Tisch recht? Mr. Montague hat zwar auf ihn bestanden, aber wenn Sie lieber einen anderen wollen, können wir das arrangieren"

„Ähm...", meinte Katie, als sie sich umsah und bemerkte, dass sich dieser Tisch keinesfalls in einer sichtgeschützten Ecke, sondern viel eher für alle Gäste gut einsehbar in der Mitte des Restaurants befand. „Nein...nein, danke. Der Tisch ist schon in Ordnung. Vielen Dank"

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in unserem Haus", verabschiedete sich der Kellner. „Ein Kollege wird ihre Bestellung aufnehmen, wenn Sie soweit sind"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Empfangskellner wieder zum Eingang und Katie stand Jerome Montague gegenüber, der aufgestanden war, als Katie und der Kellner an seinem Tisch angelangt waren.

„Guten Abend Ms. Bell", begrüßte er sie gut hörbar für die Gäste an den Nachbartischen und bevor Katie wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und ihr einen leichten Handkuß draufgehaucht, was von den Gästen nicht übersehen wurde. „Es freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Sie sehen wirklich umwerfend aus heute Abend"

„Danke", bedankte sich Katie laut, fügte aber leise hinzu. „Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich mich freue, hier zu sein"

„Immer noch so kratzbürstig, wie eh und je, hm?", meinte er belustigt und zog ganz Gentlemen-like den Stuhl vom Tisch, damit sie sich setzen konnte. „Weißt du, Katie, irgendwie mag ich gerade das an euch Gryffindormädels"

„Wir sind nur kratzbürstig, wenn wir es mit falschen Schlangen wie dir zu tun haben, Montague", zischte sie leise. „Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen. Also laß das bitte, verstanden?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Montague bei dieser Bemerkung auf. Aber es war nicht das typische Montague-Lachen, dass sie aus Hogwarts kannte, sondern ein warmes, angenehmes Lachen. Ein Lachen, mit denen er bestimmt schon viele Frauen beeindruckt hatte, wie Katie bemerkte. Und seine blitzenden, blauen Augen taten da bestimmt ein übriges.

'_Verdammt was soll das, Katie?_', schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. '_Montague steht nicht zur Debatte.__Das hier ist ein berufliches Treffen. Er ist ein Slytherin und ein falsch spielendes Arschloch, verflucht noch mal_'

„Wenn du meinst, _Bell_", lachte Montague leise und griff nach der Speisekarte. „Aber laß dir eins gesagt sein. Ich mag ja vieles sein, aber bestimmt keine _falsche _Schlange. Ich bin ein waschechter Slytherin. Echtere Schlangen als uns gibt es nicht"

„Wie schön für dich", meinte sie und griff nach ihrer Speisekarte, um für die Gäste den Schein zu wahren, dass es hier nichts besonderes zu sehen gab. Hunger hatte sie allerdings nicht wirklich.

Für ein paar Minuten war es still am Tisch und Katie ging so langsam ein Licht auf, was hier gespielt wurde. Scheinbar wollten Flint und seine Leute die Öffentlichkeit für ihre Seite gewinnen und Olivers Team in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lassen, wenn sie sich von den geheimen Provokationen der Slytherins soweit reizen ließen, dass sie etwas unüberlegtes taten. Deshalb wahrscheinlich auch dieser „öffentliche" Tisch. So konnten fast alle Gäste im Restaurant sie sehen und während Montague sie unhörbar für alle anstachelte und provozierte, mußte sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, damit sie diese nicht verlor.

„Ich denke, ich nehme das Rostbeaf. Das ist hier immer ein Geheimtipp", überlegte Montague halblaut und klappte dann die Karte zu. „Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hast du dich schon entschieden?"

„Mir ist nicht wirklich danach zumute, mit dir hier einen auf „netten Abend" zu machen. Ehrlich gesagt, verhindert deine Gesellschaft ganz entschieden den Appetit bei mir", erwiderte Katie und blätterte leicht lustlos zum x-ten mal die Speisekarte durch, bis sie sie schließlich hinlegte. „Wir sollten mit dem Interview anfangen. Umso schneller kann ich wieder nach Hause und mir einen Topf Nudeln kochen"

„Mir soll's recht sein", meinte Montague gut gelaunt und grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Also, frag mich, Bell. Was wolltest du schon immer mal von mir wissen?"

„Nun, wenn du schon so fragst, gibt es was, was ich dich schon immer mal fragen wollte", meinte Katie. „Nämlich, ob du schon immer so ein Arsch warst oder ob deine Mama dir das anerzogen hat?"

„Vorsicht, Bell", warnte er. „Wenn du unter die Gürtellinie schießt, schieße ich zurück"

„Schätzchen, von deiner Gürtellinie bin ich noch meilenweit entfernt. Das kannst du mir glauben", schoss Katie zurück. „Also, ich stelle fest, dass du darauf nicht antworten willst. Deshalb interpretiere ich deine Weigerung auf Antwort auf meine Art und Weise. Ob dir das allerdings gefallen wird, ist etwas anderes"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal, Bell?", fragte Montague sie daraufhin. „Auf jede Frage von dir kommt eine Frage von mir. Und wir müssen beide ehrlich antworten"

„Und du glaubst echt, dass ich dir abnehme, dass du wirklich ehrlich antwortest?", fragte sie zurück und hob höhnisch fragend eine Augenbraue. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht"

„Du hast mein Wort", meinte er darauf

„Das Wort einer Schlange ist ja auch soviel wert", erwiderte sie. „Ihr bescheißt doch, wo es nur geht"

„Und ich dachte, du bist eine echte Gryffindor. Wo ist denn dein sogenantner Gryffindormut?", provozierte er sie. „Hat der Hut bei dir vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht und du gehörst eigentlich nach Hufflepuff?"

„Ich _bin _eine Gryffindor", schoss sie zurück. „Also, wenn du es darauf abgesehen hast, können wir dieses Spielchen gerne spielen. Jeder fragt abwechselnd"

„Und jeder von uns antwortet absolut ehrlich", meinte er mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme, der Katie gar nicht gut gefiel

„OK", meinte sie dennoch. „Dann laß uns loslegen. Erste Frage:..."

„Nichts da, Süße", unterbrach Montague sie allerdings. „Du hattest deine erste Frage schon. Jetzt bin ich dran"

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Also..."

„Haben Sie schon gewählt?"

Katie und Montague sahen beide etwas verwirrt zu dem Kellner hoch, der plötzlich am Tisch stand und sie fragend ansah.

„Ja, haben wir", antwortete Montague schließlich. „Das heißt, ich habe gewählt. Die Dame kann sich bei der reichhaltigen Auswahl nicht recht entscheiden. Könnten Sie ihr vielleicht was empfehlen?"

„Aber sicher", antwortete der Kellner freundlich und fing gleich darauf an, die Spezialitäten des Tages und die besten Gerichte der Karte runterzurattern. Katie schoss Montague einen finsteren Blick zu, denn dieser aber nur falsch freundlich lächelnd erwiderte."Ich hoffe, es ist etwas dabei, was Ihnen zusagt, Ms. Bell?"

„Ähm...", meinte Katie, da sie nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, was der Kellner ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie nur die ersten beiden Gerichte mitbekommen. Montague ihr gegenüber hob belustigt grinsend eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke...ich ...nehme den Salat. Ja, der klang gut. Den Salat bitte"

„Einen Salat „Magica Spezial" für die Dame, sehr wohl", notierte der Kellner. „Und was darf für Sie sein, Mr. Montague?"

„Das Rostbeaf. Und einen Wein für uns beide. Bringen Sie uns einfach den besten, den Sie haben", bestellte Montague großspurig und Katie widerstand gerade noch so dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Natürlich, gerne", meinte der Kellner, nahm ihr Speisekarten mit und verschwand wieder.

„Also, wir waren bei meiner Frage an dich", nahm Montague den Faden wieder auf. „Wie habt ihr Wood davon überzeugt, Frauen ins Team aufzunehmen? Meiner Meinung nach sollten Frauen einen Besen nämlich nicht zum fliegen, sondern höchstens zum fegen benutzen"

„Tja", meinte Katie. „Zum Glück sind wir in Gryffindor nicht im letzten Jahrhundert stehen geblieben. Bei uns geht es allein um Können. Egal welches Geschlecht wir haben und wie reich unser Daddy ist. Meine Frage: Wie kommt es, dass eine Pfeife wie du einen Profivertrag bekommen hat?"

„Wenn du ab und zu mal aufpassen würdest, was deine Kollegen so schreiben, Bell, dann würdest du wissen, dass ich die richtigen Beziehungen habe und diese nutze", antwortete er

„Soll heißen, solange du das kleine Töchterchen von eurem Manager zufrieden stellst, hast du einen Platz im Team, richtig?"

„Das wäre eine Frage zuviel. Wenn ich die beantworten soll, habe ich gleich auch zwei Fragen frei"

„Du hast sie ja noch nicht beantwortet"

„Die Antwort ist ja", beantwortete Montague überraschend ehrlich und Katie riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Frage 1 an dich: Welches Hogwartsteam war dein absoluter Angstgegner?"

Katie sah Montague einen Moment in die verschmitz grinsenden Augen und wußte genau, was er jetzt hören wollte.

„Wir haben ehrliche Antworten abgemacht, stimmts?", fragte Katie schmunzelnd und Montague legte beim Nicken leicht den Kopf schief. „Tja, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich jetzt enttäuschen muß, aber mein Angstgegner war das Ravenclawteam"

Montague sah sie verdutzt an und Katie grinste breit.

„Du sollst ehrlich antworten", knurrte er sie an. „Das war nie im Leben ehrlich, Bell"

„Klar war das ehrlich", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Ihr Slytherins wart immer unfair und brutal, aber gegen euch konnten wir immer schön Punkte aus Strafschüssen holen. Von daher wart ihr zwar harte Gegner aber nicht wirklich Angstgegner. Tut mir leid. Die Ravenclaws waren schlimmer. Nicht weil sie härter und unfairer waren. Das waren sie nicht, denn da wart ihr ungeschlagen. Die Ravenclaws waren mein persönlicher Angstgegner, weil sie gut und vor allem _fair _gespielt haben. Da konnten wir mit Strafschüssen nicht viel rausholen"

„Hmpf", meinte Montague nur und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm diese Antwort nicht gefiel. „OK, zweite Frage: Wie alt warst du bei deinem ersten richtigen Kuß?"

„Nggh", stöhnte Katie auf. „Nicht so eine Frage, bitte"

„Genau _so eine_ Frage", meinte Montague. „Und das Ergebnis scheint interessant zu sein, also raus mit der Sprache. Wie alt warst du? Und ich meine _richtiger _Kuß. Also mit Zunge und nicht nur so ein lächerlicher Schmatzer auf die Lippen"

„Mmmph", grummelte Katie jedoch nur als Antwort

„Na?", hakte Montague lauernd nach

„Dreizehn", antwortete Katie schließlich schicksalsergeben und Montague pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne

„Bist ne ziemlich Frühreife, hm?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", schoss sie zurück, doch sie ahnte bei dem Anblick in seinem Gesicht, was seine nächste Frage sein würde. „OK, meine nächste Frage: Hast du jemals was mit einem Mädchen aus einem anderen Haus gehabt?"

„Was verstehst du unter 'was gehabt'?", fragte er nach. „Meinst du, ob ich mit einer geknutscht oder ob ich mit einer geschlafen habe?"

Katie sah in einen Moment abschätzend an. Eigentlich hatte sie eher an heimliche Knutschereien oder Fummeleien in Besenkammern gedacht, aber wenn er schon so direkt nachfragte, konnte es auch mehr gewesen sein.

„Letzteres", entschied sie schließlich

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete er schlicht und nun war es Katie, die überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. „Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Wer war dein Erster?"

„Kein Kommentar", antwortete Katie konsequent

„Ach komm schon, Bell", meinte er grinsend. „Wir haben einen Deal. Hast du das schon vergessen? Kneifen gilt nicht. Also, wer war dein Erster? Ich habe da zwar so eine Vermutung, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören"

„Dann denk dir deinen Teil. Ich werde jedenfalls nichts sagen", blockte Katie weiter ab. „Und tue nicht so, als ob du auf eine Frage antworten würdest, die du wirklich nicht beantworten willst"

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, was erwartest du?", fragte er sie und lehnte sich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zurück. „Gut, da du diese Antwort verweigerst, darf ich zwei Ersatzfragen stellen"

„Wer hat denn diese Regel aufgestellt?", hakte Katie nach und sah ihn empört an

„Ich. Gerade eben", antwortete Montague lässig. „Hm, was könnte ich fragen, was genauso interessant ist, wie die Frage von vorhin und die du beantworten würdest? Wie wäre es mit deinem ersten Kußpartner? Wer war es, von dem du deinen ersten echten Kuß bekommen hast?"

Katie sah ihn stumm an und er hob fragend einen Augenbraue.

„Denk dran Bell, jede verweigerte Antwort bedeutet die doppelte Anzahl an Ersatzfragen. Wenn du so weitermachst, spielst du mir die Möglichkeit in die Hände, dich über Woods kompletten Taktiken für das Spiel auszufragen, Süße", meinte er lauernd und funkelte sie mit seinen blauen Augen überlegen an. „Willst du das? Wenn nicht, beantworte die erste Frage. Wenn wohl, sage einfach weiterhin nichts und weihe mich dann in eure Teamgeheimnisse ein"

„Du bist ein Arsch, Montague", fuhr sie ihn an

„Ich weiß", grinste er. „Also? Mit wem knutscht die dreizehnjährige Katie Bell so rum?"

„Mit Lee Jordan", antwortete sie schließlich zähneknirschend und hätte Montague sein dämliches Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gewischt

„Whoa!", meinte er grinsend. „Wissen Wood und Davies davon?"

„Ist das deine zweite Frage oder nur eine Reaktion auf meine Antwort?"

„Eigentlich nur eine Reaktion auf deine Antwort, aber die Antwort würde ich trotzdem gerne hören", gab er zu. „Also, wissen sie es?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", meinte Katie nachdenklich. „Wenn sie es wüßten, hätten sie es irgendwann mal erwähnt. OK, Schluß davon. Meine nächste Frage: Mit welchen Nicht-Slytherin-Mädchen, hast du geschlafen? Alle Namen bitte, wenn es mehrere gab"

„Du lernst dazu, Bell", grinste er. „Es gab tatsächlich mehrere"

„Also?", meinte Katie nur

„Die meisten sind aus Ravenclaw", meinte er lässig. „Aber ein oder zwei Gryffindormädels hatte ich auch"

„Namen, Montague", drängte Katie trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischdecke

„Stacy Conners, Marcia Went, Susan Carter und Cho Chang", zählte er auf und Katies Unterkiefer klappte bei den letzten beiden Namen regelrecht auf die Tischplatte vor ihr

„Susan und Cho?", meinte sie verblüfft

„Yeah", meinte er unverschämt grinsend. „Wood und Davies wissen schon, warum sie sich mit den beiden eingelassen haben. Die zwei sind verflucht gut im Bett"

„Was?"

„Ach komm. Dass die miteinander im Bett waren, weiß doch jeder"

„Oliver und Susan vielleicht. Die waren ja immerhin zwei Jahre zusammen, aber Roger und Cho bestimmt nicht"

„Sei nicht so naiv. Was glaubst du denn, warum die Chang plötzlich im Team war. So gut war die schließlich nicht"

„Naja, Malfoy auch nicht", gab Katie etwas perplex zurück und grinste dann. „Hat der etwa für Flint das Betthäschen gespielt, oder was? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er so lange bei euch gespielt hat. Denn _der _ kann ja nun wirklich nichts"

Darauf konnte oder wollte Montague scheinbar nichts sagen und Katie hob höhnisch grinsend die Augenbrauen

„Was denn?", meinte sie. „Keine Antwort mehr, Montague? Ich habe doch nicht etwa ins schwarze getroffen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deine Kußtalente vorführst, Bell und ich antworte dir darauf?", meinte er schließlich. „Die würden mich echt interessieren. Die müssen nämlich ziemlich ausgefeilt sein, wenn du schon solange übst"

„Vergiss es", schoss sie zurück. „Lieber verliere ich das Spiel gegen euch absichtlich, als das ich dich küsse, Montague"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Bell. Ich glaube, du küßt mich heute Abend noch", meinte er jedoch nur. „Das spüre ich irgendwie im kleinen Zeh"

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass du nervöse Zuckungen hast, Montague. Oder eine gewaltige Phantasie", seufzte sie und war froh, dass das Essen in diesem Moment kam, denn sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Richtung, in die das Gespräch abzugleiten drohte

* * *

Das Essen verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend, nur mit einigen provozierend unverschämten Blicken und zufälligen Berührungen, die Katie immer wieder rigoros abwehrte. Als es ihr zu aufdringlich wurde, reichte es ihr. Sie rammte die Gabel mit Wucht auf den Tisch, was dazu führte, dass sich einige Gäste erschrocken zu ihnen rumdrehten und verfehlte dabei nur um Millimeter Montagues Hand. 

„Hör auf mich anzutatschen, Montague. Sonst treffe ich beim nächsten mal garantiert", zischte sie sauer

Daraufhin ließ er seine Hände da, wo sie ihren nicht zu nahe kamen, aber das siegessichere Gefühl, währte nur kurz. Montague ließ seine Hände zwar bei sich, aber dafür gingen seine Füße auf Wanderschaft. Erst hatte Katie den Eindruck, als ob es nur ein Versehen wäre, dass er ihre Beine streifte, aber dann merkte sie, dass er es mit purer Absicht tat. Sie trat nach ihm und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue und aß ungerührt sein Rostbeaf weiter. Als er kurz darauf wieder mit seinem Fuß an Katies Bein entlangstreifte, reichte es ihr. Genervt schmiss sie ihr Besteck auf den Teller und entschuldigte sich.

So beherrscht wie möglich, damit es für die Gäste nicht nach Flucht aussah, die es eigentlich ja war, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Toilette im Untergeschoss des „La Magica". Obwohl sich die Toiletten im Keller befanden, hatte man auch hier für allen Komfort gesorgt. Man hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, sich in einem Keller zu befinden. Die Fußböden waren aus edlem Marmor. An den Wänden hingen große Spiegel mit Goldrand sowie prächtige Fackelhalter. In unterschiedlichen Abständen lockerten große Topfpflanzen die Szenerie auf und leise Musik ertönte aus versteckt liegenden Lautsprechern, die an das Wizards Wireless Radio angeschlossen waren.

Katie stieß die Tür zur Damentoilette auf und lehnte sich aufseufzend an die Wand. Dieser Abend wurde zu genau der Katastrophe, die sie und Roger vorausgeahnt hatten. Ein vernünftiges Interview hatte sie bisher nicht in der Tasche und sie bezweifelte stark, dass es dazu kommen würde. Montague hatte wahrscheinlich nie vorgehabt, ihr ein ernsthaftes Interview zu geben. Es ging vielmehr eher darum, sie zu provozieren und vor dem Spiel noch mit zugeworfenen Informationen über verschiedene Beteiligte so zu verunsichern, dass sie sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Und zumindest für heute hatte er es geschafft.

Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch um ihre Gedanken einigermaßen zu ordnen. Ihr Entschluß stand schnell fest. Sie würde hier verschwinden. Larry sollte selber sehen, wie er dieses Interview bekam. Sie würde sich jedenfalls nicht länger von diesem Idioten provozieren lassen. Und vor allem würde sie diese versteckten Anbaggereien nicht mehr länger hinnehmen. Wer wußte denn schon, auf was für Ideen der Kerl noch kam, wenn er noch ein paar Gläser Wein mehr getrunken hatte. Sie hatte zumindest keine Lust, freiwillig oder schlimmstenfalls auch unfreiwillig, ein weiterer Strich auf seiner Betthäschenliste zu werden. Das hatte sie nicht nötig.

Entschlossen ging Katie rüber zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Beim abtrocknen warf sie noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass man ihr ihre Aufgewühltheit zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick ansah. Sie lächelte sich selber noch einmal entschlossen zu und verließ die Damentoilette, um aus dem Restaurant zu verschwinden. Kurz bevor sie jedoch die Treppe ins Obergeschoss erreicht hatte, griff plötzlich eine Hand nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie hinter eine riesige Juccapalme und somit aus der Sicht der Gäste, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Toilette oder zurück ins Restaurant waren.

„Waah?", rief sie erschrocken aus und merkte, dass sie jemand regelrecht einmal um die eigene Achse wirbelte und dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand drückte. Sie bemerkte auch, dass im selben Moment jemand ihre Hände neben ihren Kopf ebenfalls an die Wand drückte.

Erschrocken hob sie den Blick und sah in die provokant auflodernden Augen von Jerome Montague, der so nahe vor ihr stand, dass sie sein garantiert sündhaft teures After Shave riechen konnte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir aufhören Spielchen miteinander zu spielen, Süße", flüsterte er in einem Tonfall, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Du weiß genau, dass ich vorhatte, dich heute noch zu küssen und ich kriege immer was ich will. Du brauchst also gar nicht so zu zappeln"

„Laß mich los, du Scheißkerl und wage es ja nicht, mir zu nahe zu kommen, sonst schreie ich das ganze Restaurant zusammen", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte sich gegen seinen Klammergriff zu wehren, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang

„Ich werde dich erst loslassen, wenn ich meinen Kuß bekommen habe, Bell. Darauf warte ich nämlich schon viel zu lange", flüsterte er und Katie hörte, dass in seiner Stimme etwas mitschwang, was ihr eindeutig Angst einjagte. „Wir waren in Hogwarts schon alle scharf darauf, mal eine von Woods Ladys klar zu machen und so wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl der erste sein, dem das gelingt"

„NEI...", schrie Katie schließlich drauf los und versuchte verzweifelt sich aus Montagues knallhartem Griff zu lösen. Doch dieser verschloß ihr kurzerhand mit einem provokanten Kuß den Mund und drängte sich noch enger an sie, um sie regelrecht zwischen sich und der Wand festzukeilen.

Katie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie im völlig falschen Film gelandet wäre. Sie hatte geahnt, dass dieser Abend katastrophal enden würde und sie hatte auch mit einer Auseinandersetzung gerechnet, allerdings hatte sie dabei eher an ein Duell mit Zauberstäben gedacht und nicht daran, dass Montague ihr auf diese Art zu nahe treten könnte. Bei einem Duell hätte sie eine Chance gehabt, doch bei diesem Kampf war sie machtlos. Montague war ihr an körperlicher Kraft einfach überlegen. So sehr sie auch versuchte, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen, sie schaffte es einfach nicht.

Ihn schien ihre vergebliche Mühe eher zu amüsieren, denn Katie konnte dass leise vibrieren seiner Brust deutlich spüren, als ihn ein stummes Lachen durchfuhr. Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, was für ein verschlagenes Grinsen er jetzt in seinem Gesicht haben mußte und vor Wut über ihre Blödheit, überhaupt hierher zu kommen, traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Montague schien in seinem Element zu sein und vertiefte diesen einseitigen Kuß zu Katies Entsetzen jetzt sogar noch.

Da sie nichts gegen seinen Klammergriff an ihren Handgelenken ausrichten konnte, versuchte sie es mit den Beinen. Doch bevor sie das Knie so in Position bringen konnte, dass sie ihn schmerzhaft dort treffen konnte, wo er so einen Hieb bestimmt nicht gut vertrug, hinderte er sie erfolgreich daran, indem er ihr sein eigenes Knie unsanft in den Oberschenkelmuskel drückte, was Katie schmerzhaft aufkeuchen ließ.

„Wage es ja nicht", drohte er ihr und hielt ihr mit der rechten Hand den Mund zu, während seine linke ihre Handgelenke jetzt irgendwo über ihrem Kopf an die Wand drückte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich kriege was ich will und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob du was gegen mich ausrichten könntest, Süße. Also entspann dich und genieße es."

Katie hatte inzwischen in ihren Bewegungen inne gehalten und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Montague sah belustigt zurück.

„Sehr gut. Ich sehe, wir sind uns einig", meinte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich nehme dir jetzt die Hand vom Mund, aber ich warne dich. Wenn du schreist, lernst du mich erst richtig kennen. Dann hat Wood in zwei Wochen eine Jägerin weniger, verstanden?"

Katie bohrte mit den Augen regelrecht Löcher in Montague, nickte jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden stummen Kampf kapitulierend. Sie hatte schließlich kaum eine andere Chance. Er war einfach kräftiger als sie. Montague schien zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion und nahm ihr langsam die Hand vom Mund, hielt ihre Hände allerdings weiterhin fest

„Wir werden jetzt wieder nach oben gehen und zu Ende essen. Und dann werden wir gemeinsam dieses Restaurant..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Katie hatte zur einzigen Waffe gegriffen, die ihr im Moment blieb. Bevor Montague wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Katie ihm heftig ins Gesicht gespuckt. Vollkommen verblüfft sah er sie an, doch dann packte ihn kalte Wut.

„Das war ein Fehler, Bell", meinte er schließlich und hob die Hand, um ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Ein ganz gewaltiger Fehler"

Katie wußte schon vor ihrer Spuckattacke, dass sie den Preis dafür zahlen mußte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hasste es einfach, völlig hilflos zu sein. Die Konsequenzen abwartend schloss sie die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, aufzuschreien , wenn er sie traf. Doch statt der erwarteten Ohrfeige, spürte sie, wie Montague plötzlich von ihr weggerissen wurde und sie durch das jetzt fehlende Gegengewicht ins stolpern geriet. Ihr entfuhr ein überraschter Aufschrei und sie griff instinktiv nach der riesigen Juccapalme, hinter der Montague sie beide gezogen hatte, und hielt sich daran fest. Als sie ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen vor sich hörte, sah sie neugierig hoch und was sie da sah, ließ ihr vor Erleichterung die Knie weich werden.

„Das war ein gewaltiger Fehler, Montague. Allerdings einer von dir", stieß Roger wütend aus, der Montague mit einer Hand an der Vorderseite seiner Robe festhielt und ihm mit der anderen einen heftigen Schlag verpaßte. „Ich habe gewußt, dass du nichts Gutes im Schilde führst, du Scheißkerl. Wenn ich dich noch einmal auch nur in Katies Nähe sehe, prügel ich dir sämtliche Lebenslichter aus. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Montague versuchte zum Gegenschlag auszuholen, doch Roger schien vor Wut ungeahnte Kräfte zu mobilisieren und schleuderte ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er stöhnend zusammensackte.

„Mach das du hier wegkommst, bevor ich endgültig die Beherrschung verliere", zischte Roger Montague zu, der ihm einen wirklich finsteren und hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf und dann mit einem _PLOP _disapparierte.

Roger wandte sich daraufhin zu Katie um, die ihm kreidebleich und leise zitternd in die Arme fiel. Ganz fest zog er sie in seine Arme, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und redete ihr gut zu.

„Es ist alles gut. Es ist vorbei. Er tut dir nichts mehr", meinte er leise zu Katie, die nur langsam aufhörte zu zittern. Der Schreck über das gerade Geschehene saß ihr noch viel zu sehr in den Gliedern, doch die sanften Bewegungen seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken und das gleichmäßige Klopfen seines Herzens, dass Katie mehr als deutlich spüren konnte, tat schließlich seine Wirkung. Katies Adrenalinspiegel fuhr so langsam aber sicher wieder auf Normalstand zurück. Schließlich löste sie sich vorsichtig aus Rogers Armen.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er sie leise

„Ja", nickte Katie zögerlich und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich denke schon. Danke, dass du da warst. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte"

„He", meinte Roger abwehrend. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte dich mit ihm alleine gelassen? Wir zwei wissen schließlich, zu was er und seine Leute fähig sind. Ich hatte nie vorgehabt, dich hier alleine hingehen zu lassen, auch wenn mir das einen gewaltigen Anschiss vom Boss einbringt"

„Hätte ich das vorher gewußt, hätte ich dich wohl davon abgehalten", murmelte Katie leise. „Aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass du so stur bist. Und wenn Larry meckert, weil du dich eingemischt hast, werde ich ihm mal höchstpersönlich den Marsch blasen"

„So will ich dich hören", meinte Roger schließlich leicht verschmitzt und sah sie mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an.

Katie hatte die ganze Zeit über Roger in die Augen gesehen und hatte nichts als Sorge um sie gesehen. Nichts, was auf seine Gefühle für sie hinwies, kein flirtendes Zwinkern, kein liebevolles Lächeln, kein herausforderndes Funkeln. Nur echte Sorge und langsam aufkommende Erleichterung, als bei ihm langsam die Erkenntnis einsank, dass ihr wirklich nichts fehlte. Es war still geworden zwischen ihnen. Beide waren in die Augen des jeweils anderen versunken und schließlich packte es Katie. Sie wußte selber nicht, warum sie es tat, aber sie hatte einfach diesen unbeschreiblichen Wunsch, Rogers Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und setzte diesen Wunsch kurzentschlossen in die Tat um.

Roger hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihm plötzlich geschah. Seit Wochen hatte er sich, was Katie betraf, zurückgehalten; hatte sich an den Deal gehalten, den er mit Oliver und Lee eingegangen war und von dem er wußte, dass sie ihn bislang alle eingehalten hatten. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, doch er hatte sich zusammengerissen. Doch jetzt, wo er Katies Lippen auf seinen spürte, bröckelte diese Selbstbeherrschung und die unterschiedlichsten Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf

_'Beherrsch dich Roger. Denk an den Deal'_

'Scheiß auf den Deal. Nutz diese Chance'

_'Sie weiß nicht, was sie tut. Sie steht noch unter Schock'_

'Mach dir nichts vor. Fühlt sich das nach Schock an?'

_'Du hast Wood und Jordan dein Wort gegeben'_

'Nur dass _ich_ nichts tue. Dies hier geht von ihr aus'

_'Und das gibt dir einen Freibrief zum knutschen?'_

'Zur Hölle, Ja. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann'

Um zu dieser Entscheidung zu kommen, brauchte Roger nur wenige Sekunden. Dann zog er Katie wieder so nah wie er konnte an sich ran und erwiderte den Kuß mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, wie sie ihn ausführte. Er spürte, wie sich Katies Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen und sie sich an ihn drückte. Nur kurz dachte er daran, dass sie ihn vielleicht nur deshalb so heftig küßte, weil sie die Erinnerung an Montagues erzwungenen Kuß loswerden wollte, doch dann setzte sein bewusstes Denkvermögen aus.

Weder Katie noch Roger bemerkten die junge Hexe, die in diesem Moment die Treppe zum Untergeschoss herunterkam. Sie sahen nicht, wie sie kurz stutzte und dann überrascht die Augen aufriss, als sie die beiden erkannte. Sie hörten den leisen Pfiff nicht, den sie ausstieß. Genauso wenig wie das leise Klicken der Kamera, die die junge Hexe aus ihrer Handtasche gezogen hatte und abdrückte. Und sie hörten auch nicht das typische Geräusch, dass beim disapparieren zu hören war, als die junge Hexe verschwand.

Als sie sich schließlich atemlos voneinander lösten, waren sie wieder vollkommen alleine im Flur vor den Toiletten im Untergeschoss des „La Magica". Katies Blick fiel noch einmal auf die Wand vor sich, wo Montague sie vor kurzem noch bedrängt hatte. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

„Bring mich hier weg, Roger", bat sie leise. „Bitte"

Mit einem leisen _Plop _disapparierte Roger mit Katie in seine Wohnung.

* * *

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schob er Katie kurzerhand zum Sofa rüber und verschwand dann in die Küche, um ihr einen Tee zu kochen. Diese Methode hatte seine Mutter schon immer angewandt, wenn jemand in seiner Familie völlig überschnappte oder wegen irgendetwas völlig außer sich geriet und beruhigt werden mußte. In einem Hängeschrank fand er außerdem eine Schachtel mit schokoüberzogenen Keksen, die er mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm und mit dem Tee zusammen vor Katie hinstellte 

„Danke", meinte sie und griff gleich nach einem Keks. „Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche"

„Hab ich mir gedacht", schmunzelte Roger. „Dein Schokojieper bei Stress ist mir wohlbekannt"

Katie grinste bei dieser Antwort. Roger hatte nämlich recht damit. Sein eigener Schokovorrat war in dem Jahr, in dem sie in Hogwarts zusammen waren ziemlich von ihr geplündert worden. Was allerdings auch kein wunder war, da es das Umbridge-Jahr gewesen waren und sie nicht nur mit einer unfähigen Verteidigungslehrerin und der daraus folgenden DA zu tun hatten, sondern auch mit den Folgen von drei Zwangsneuerungen im Team durch den Rausschmiss von Harry, Fred und George. Dieses Jahr war, was Quidditch betraf, ein Horrorjahr gewesen, auch wenn sie am Ende den Pokal gewonnen hatten und Schokolade war in diesem Jahr zu einem absoluten „Muß" geworden

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du da gewesen bist?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. „Wie bist du da reingekommen? Du hast ja schließlich nicht reserviert"

„Nein", meinte Roger. „Aber ich hatte das Glück, dass mir einer der Kellner noch einen Gefallen schuldete. Der hat mich reingelassen und mir einen Tisch gegeben, von dem aus ich euch im Blick hatte"

„Du warst schon die ganze Zeit da?", fragte Katie erstaunt

„Ich war sogar schon vor dir da", gab Roger zu. „Ich habe schräg hinter dir gesessen und konnte dadurch genau sehen, was Montague macht"

„Wow", meinte Katie. „Das haut mich jetzt allerdings um"

„Wie ich schon gesagt hatte. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich da alleine hingehen zu lassen. Aber ich wollte mich im Hintergrund halten und nur eingreifen, wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Und eine ganze Weile sah es so aus, als ob du alles recht gut im Griff hattest"

„Hatte ich auch", meinte Katie und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Zumindest einigermaßen. Bis er dann unverschämt wurde"

„Und du ihm fast die Gabel in die Hand gerammt hättest", grinste Roger zufrieden und auch Katie grinste bei der Erinnerung. „Ich hätte mich bei dem Anblick fast an meiner Pasta verschluckt. Sein erschrockenes Gesicht war echt klasse"

„Ja, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet", gluckste Katie vor sich hin, wurde aber kurz darauf wieder ernst. „Wenn du wirklich schon die ganze Zeit über da warst, warum bist du Montague dann nicht sofort hinterher gegangen, als er nach unten gegangen ist"

„Das habe ich, ehrlich gesagt, erst viel zu spät gemerkt und ich hätte mir am liebsten selber in den Hintern gebissen", antwortete er und man konnte es ihm anhören, wie er sich darüber ärgerte, doch fast zu spät gekommen zu sein. „Ich hatte mir kurz vorher noch was zu trinken bestellt und bin mit Stan, dem Kellner, der mir was schuldig war, ins Plaudern gekommen. Dabei habe ich dann nicht gesehen, wie Montague verschwunden ist. Als ich bemerkt habe, dass er nicht mehr am Tisch saß und du auch noch nicht wieder da warst, wußte ich gleich, wo er steckt"

„Im Keller, um mich zu bedrängen", murmelte Katie und trank den Rest von ihrem Tee aus dem Becher

„Genau", nickte Roger. „Stan hat sich, glaube ich, gewaltig erschrocken, als ich plötzlich aufgesprungen und fluchend auf die Treppe zu den Toiletten zugestürmt bin. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass ich zu spät komme, da ich ja wußte, dass man aus dem Restaurant disapparieren kann, auch wenn man auf dem Weg nicht reinkommt. Raus geht es und so wie ich die Slytehrins einschätze, könnten sie auf die Idee kommen, dich irgendwo hin zu entführen und somit für das Spiel zu schwächen. Es kann sein, dass ich damit jetzt auch übertreibe, aber ich habe es habe aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass man den Slytherins lieber zuviel zutraut als zuwenig"

„Du warst ja noch rechtzeitig da", beruhigte Katie ihn. „Es hätte zwar auch eher sein können, aber da ich gar nicht wußte, wie ich aus dem Dilemma wieder rauskommen sollte, war es schon ganz gut, dass du überhaupt eingegriffen hast. Das hätte ziemlich böse enden können"

„Hätte es. Hat es aber zum Glück nicht", meinte Roger abschließend. „Möchtest du noch einen Tee?"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich lieb von dir", meinte Katie und hielt ihm ihren Becher hin.

Sie unterhielten sich beide noch eine ganze Weile. Hauptsächlich darüber, wie sie Larry am nächsten Tag von diesem Vorfall berichten wollten, denn der würde nicht sehr begeistert davon sein, dass Katie ohne Interview in die Redaktion kam. Aber Roger würde sich diesmal nicht von ihm abwürgen lassen. Diesmal würde er Tacheles reden, auch wenn Larry dann wirklich die Halsschlagader platzen würde.

Katie hatte es sich auf Rogers Zweisitzersofa gemütlich gemacht, während er selber in einem der zwei Sesseln ihr gegenüber saß. Sie saß seitwärts darauf und hatte die Beine angezogen und ebenfalls auf dem Sofa liegen. Ihr Kopf lehnte schon eine ganze Weile an der Rücklehne und Roger merkte ihr an, dass der lange Arbeitstag und das katastrophal verlaufende Essen mit Montague so langsam seinen Tribut bei ihr zollte. Ihre Augen wurden immer kleiner und sie schloss sie für immer längere Zeiträume, während sie ihm zuhörte, wie er Anekdoten aus früheren QM-Jahren erzählte. Als schließlich leise, gleichmäßige Atemzüge von ihr zu hören waren, stand er leise auf und ging zu ihr rüber. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, ob er sie wecken sollte, damit sie nach Hause apparieren konnte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, das zu tun.

Schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr runter und hob sie vorsichtig hoch, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Leise trug er sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer rüber und legte sie auf seinem Bett ab, wo er sie zudeckte. Katie schien im Schlaf zu bemerken, dass sie es hier wesentlich gemütlicher hatte, denn sie rollte sich leise aufseufzend zusammen. Über Rogers Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln, als er zu ihr runtersah. Er gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuß auf den Mund, stand dann auf und ging zur Tür rüber, wo er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte. Nach einer Weile löschte er jedoch das Licht, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer rüber, wo er sich eine Wolldecke schnappte und sich auf das für's liegen eigentlich nicht gebaute, viel zu kurze Sofa legte.

Bevor er auch dort dass Licht löschte, fiel sein Blick nochmal auf das Gruppenfoto aller vier Hogwartsteams samt Hauslehrer, Direktor und Kommentator, das traditionell am Ende einer jeden Quidditchsaison in Hogwarts auf dem Quidditchfeld gemacht wurde. Fred und George Weasley hatten gerade Malfoy im Schwitzkasten, während Cho Harry schöne Augen machte, der daraufhin ganz rot wurde. Das sah er allerdings nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Sein Blick fiel erst auf Katie und dann anschließend auf Oliver und Lee.

„Habt ihr zwei ein Glück, dass ich kein Slytherin, sondern ein Ravenclaw bin und weiß, was es bedeutet, jemandem mein Wort zu geben", murmelte er leise. „Denn sonst würde ich jetzt nicht auf diesem verflucht kurzen Sofa liegen, sondern in meinem Bett und meine Traumfrau im Arm halten"

Kurze Zeit später war auch er eingeschlafen und genau wie Katie hatte er keine Ahnung, was sich im Augenblick in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten tat, wo einen junge Reporterin einen Artikel über zwei Reporterkollegen von Quidditch Monthly schrieb. Einen Artikel, den sie mit einem sehr aufschlussreichen Foto würzte und am nächsten Morgen für ziemlichen Wirbel in der Zaubererwelt sorgen würde.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, okay, ich weiß, das war wirklich ganz gemein, was ich der armen Katie da zugemutet habe, aber bekomme ich trotzdem eine Review von euch? 

Ich verspreche auch, dass es im nächsten Kapitel mehr Lee und auch mehr Oliver geben wird. Und auch alle anderen kommen vor. Die QM-Leute genauso, wie auch das Team. Und es ist länger als dieses hier. Zumindest sieht es im Moment danach aus. Ich will da nämlich einiges drin unterbringen

Was meint ihr? Ist das ein Deal? Wenn ja, ran an den Reviewbutton. Wenn nein, weiterschmollen und auf das nächstes Kapitel warten (und dann reviewen)


	21. 19 Kapitel Ein Kuß und seine Folgen

**Disclaimer:** Keine Lust, mir was auszudenken. Blättert zurück und lest da nach, wenn ihr Wert darauf legt

**A/N: **WAHNSINN!!! Gleich drei Updates in einer Woche! Ihr merkt es sicher. Ich meine es im Moment richtig gut mit euch. Dafür habe ich dann doch bestimmt auch die ein oder andere Review verdient oder? (Mal so nebenbei gefragt: Heißt es eigentlich, der, die oder das Review? Bei mir sind Reviews immer weiblich, aber ist das richtig?)

In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr Lee und natürlich auch mehr Oliver. Schließlich will ich es mir mit euch nicht verscherzen.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_Vergib deinen Feinden, aber vergiss niemals ihre Namen _

_- John F. Kennedy -_

* * *

**19. Kapitel – Ein Kuß und seine Folgen**

Als Katie die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich in einem völlig fremden Zimmer und vor allem in einem völlig fremden Bett wieder. Noch leicht vom Schlaf benebelt, überlegte sie, was sie gestern getan hatte und wie sie hierher gekommen sein könnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich erinnerte, was am Vortag gewesen war, doch dann schoss sie plötzlich im Bett hoch, als hätte sie ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen. Hektisch sah sie sich um und hob dann die Decke hoch.

Als sie sah, dass sie bis auf die Schuhe noch vollständig angezogen war, entfuhr ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie halbnackt darunter war. Aber wem gehörte dieses Zimmer? Und dieses _Bett? _Doch nicht etwa Jerome Montague? Leise stand sie auf und sah sich genauer um. Als ihr Blick auf ein Foto auf einem Bücherregal fiel, dass sie selber in kompletter Quidditchausrüstung zeigte, packte sie kurzfristig die kalte Wut. Warum hatte Montague ein Foto von ihr? Dann allerdings ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass er vielleicht ein Foto von ihr haben könnte, aber wohl kaum freiwillig ein Buch lesen würde. Geschweige denn ganze Regale damit füllen konnte.

Neugierig trat sie näher an das Regal heran und nahm das Foto samt Rahmen aus dem Regal. Als sie sah, dass eine persönliche Widmung von ihr drunter stand, fiel bei ihr Sickel. Sie befand sich nicht in Montagues Schlafzimmer, sondern in Rogers. Dieses Foto hatte sie ihm damals in Hogwarts geschenkt, als sie noch zusammen waren. Das erklärte wahrscheinlich auch, warum sie noch komplett angezogen war, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Montague hätte sie bestimmt nicht bis zum Morgen komplett angezogen in seinem Bett liegen lassen. Nicht nach dem, was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Sie mußte auf Rogers Sofa eingeschlafen sein und er hatte sie dann wohl in sein Bett getragen, damit sie gemütlicher liegen konnte. Aber wo hatte er geschlafen? Sie sah sich noch einmal um und bemerkte, dass nur die eine Seite des großen Futonbetts benutzt war. Also hatte sie alleine in diesem Bett geschlafen und Roger wohl auf dem Wohnzimmersofa. Auf dem Sofa, dass sogar für sie viel zu klein gewesen wäre.

„Du bist ein wahrer Gentleman, Roger Davies, stimmt's?", schmunzelte sie und sah wieder auf ihr Foto. „Und du hast tatsächlich dieses Bild noch. Beeindruckend wirklich. Vor allem, da es hier steht und nicht in irgendeinem Karton vergammelt"

Sie stellte es wieder auf das Regal, so dass die Aufschrift „Your's forever" richtig schön zur Geltung kam und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah zu dem Foto rüber.

„Your's forever", murmelte sie leise. „Bin ich das noch? Oder hat sich das inzwischen geändert?"

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten die Gesichter von Lee und Oliver auf

„Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht", seufzte sie resigniert. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht"

Katie wollte gerade die Tür von Rogers Schlafzimmer öffnen, als es an dessen Haustür Sturm klingelte. Sie hörte, wie Roger einen Fluch ausstieß, als er an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei zur Wohnungstür eilte. Sekunden später konnte sie eine aufgebrachte Stimme hören, die auf Roger einredete. Sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür zugeknallt wurde und jemand am Schlafzimmer vorbei rauschte und Roger herzhaft in den schönsten Farben in den hintersten Winkel der Hölle verfluchte.

„Lee?", flüsterte Katie leise zu sich selbst. „Herr im Himmel, was macht der denn hier?"

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Roger und Lee standen sich streitend in der Küche gegenüber. Roger stand dabei im Türrahmen, während Lee neben dem Tisch stand, auf dem ein Kaffeebecher, ein Teller mit Rührei und Schinken und eine Zeitung lag, die Lee dort kurz vorher sauer hingeknallt hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Deal, Davies, und dann gehst du einfach los und knutscht sie hinter unserem Rücken. Findest du das etwa Fairplay?", schnautzte Lee Roger ssauer an

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Jordan", schnautzte Roger zurück. „Ich habe mich genau wie ihr in den letzten Wochen daran gehalten"

„Vielleicht in den letzten Wochen, aber wohl kaum gestern Abend", fauchte Lee zurück. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend im „La Magica"?"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich genau verstanden. Wie war es im „La Magica"? Kann sich jemand wie du so ein sündhaft teures Restaurant überhaupt leisten oder mußt du in den nächsten Wochen nach Feierabend bei denen Teller waschen?"

„Nicht das dich das was angeht, aber ich habe kein Problem damit, eine Rechnung im „La Magica" zu bezahlen, Jordan. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir da waren?"

Lee griff nach der Zeitung und schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Es steht auf der Titelseite, du Verräter", fauchte Lee. „Inklusive einem Foto und einem genauen Bericht über eure Knutscherei im Keller"

Roger fing die Zeitung auf, die Lee ihm entgegenschleuderte und entfaltete sie.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm schließlich und Katie konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. Von da wo sie stand, konnte sie zwar nur das Foto und die Überschrift des Artikels lesen, aber das alleine reichte ihr schon. Riesengroß und in Farbe war dort zu sehen, wie sie und Roger sich im Untergeschoss des „La Magica" leidenschaftlich küßten. Darüber stand in großen Lettern geschrieben: „Alte Liebe rostet nicht". Roger ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah zu Lee rüber, der ihn finster anfunkelte.

„Ich kann dir das erklären, Lee", meinte er mühsam beherrscht. „Ehrlich, das ist nicht so wie es vielleicht aussehen mag"

„Erspar mir klischeehafte Antworten, Davies. Mir ist nicht nach Ausreden zumute. Wir hatten, verdammt noch mal, einen Deal und du hast dich gefälligst daran zu halten. Es war abgemacht, dass wir ihr eine Auszeit bis nach dem Revanchespiel geben, damit sie sich darauf konzentrieren kann und ihr Privatleben nicht durch die Klatschpresse gezogen wird"

„Das ist keine klischeehafte Ausrede. Dieser Kuß ist nur das Ende einer ganz anderen Geschichte"

„Also gibst du zu, dass du sie geküßt hast?"

„Nein", fauchte Roger. „Tatsache ist, dass _sie mich _geküßt hat und nicht _ich sie. _So rum ist es erlaubt, falls du dich erinnerst. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn sie sich in der Zeit bis zum Spiel entscheiden sollte. _Ich _habe das nicht angefangen, sondern _sie_"

„Dann hat _sie dich _zum essen eingeladen, oder was?", höhnte Lee, der das nicht glaubte, was Roger ihm da erzählte

„Es war ein Geschäftsessen, du Idiot. Ein Interviewtermin. Deshalb waren wir da", versuchte Roger ihm die Sache klar zu machen, doch er merkte, dass Lee ihm kein Wort glaubte

Katie sah ebenfalls Lee's skeptische Miene und beschloss so leise wie möglich wieder in Rogers Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Wenn Lee sie hier entdeckte, würde er weder ihr noch Roger die Wahrheit abkaufen. Und was diesen merkwürdigen Deal betraf, würde sie später mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Roger darüber reden. Wenn Lee wieder weg war. Das war schließlich eine riesige Sauerei, die die da veranstalteten. Wie kamen die auf die Idee, einfach so Deals hinter ihrem Rücken abzuschließen, wenn die Sache sie genauso betraf? Sie hätten sie zumindest darüber informieren können, auch wenn es zu ihrem besten war.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zur relativen Sicherheit in Rogers Schlafzimmer, als sie über dessen Turnschuhe stolperte, die neben der Tür auf dem Boden standen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel unsanft auf die Knie.

In der Küche wurde es auf einen Schlag still und Katie fluchte in Gedanken herzhaft drauf los.

„Was war das?", hörte sie Lee in der Küche das Streitgespräch unterbrechen und sie hörte, wie er sich in Bewegung setzte. „Da ist doch noch jemand"

„Lee warte...", versuchte Roger ihn aufzuhalten, als Katie sich hastig aufrappelte

Sie stand gerade wieder und drehte sich schicksalsergeben zur Küche um, als Lee dort rausgestürmt kam. Dicht gefolgt von Roger, der vergeblich versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten. Als er sie vor Rogers halboffener Schlafzimmertür erblickte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie an. Dann drehte er den Kopf langsam zu Roger um, der hinter ihm stand.

„Lee, komm schon", bat er. „Es ist alles völlig anders, als es jetzt den Anschein hat"

Doch Lee drehte sich wortlos wieder zu Katie um und ging auf sie zu.

„Lee...", fing sie an, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort

„Interviewtermin, hm?", fragte er jetzt plötzlich gefährlich ruhig. „Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wen ihr interviewt habt und wie dieses Interview letztendlich aussieht. Sag Bescheid, wenn es gedruckt wird. _Das _Interview interessiert mich wirklich brennend"

Und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ er die Wohnung und knallte mit Wucht die Tür hinter sich zu

Katie und Roger sahen sich stumm in die Augen, bis Roger das Schweigen schließlich brach.

„Frühstück ist fertig", meinte er. „Wenn sowieso schon jeder denkt, dass wir was miteinander haben, können wir auch zusammen frühstücken. Was meinst du?"

„OK", seufzte Katie. „Aber erst will ich mich waschen"

„Das Badezimmer ist da drüben", meinte Roger und zeigte auf eine Tür neben der Küche. „Ich habe mir vor ein paar Tagen eine neue Zahnbürste gekauft. Die kannst du gerne benutzen"

„Danke", antwortete Katie und verschwand im Badezimmer

* * *

Beim Frühstück erklärte Roger Katie schließlich, was genau es mit dem Deal auf sich hatte, den er mit Lee und Oliver eingegangen war. Er gab schließlich auch zu, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie Katie ebenfalls darüber informiert hätten, aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Und es hätte auch diesen Auftritt von Lee nicht verhindert. Das einzige, was anders gewesen wäre, wäre, dass Katie dann von dem Deal gewußt hätte. 

Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, apparierte Katie kurz nach Hause, um sich was frisches anzuziehen und apparierte dann in die QM-Redaktion. Die WG war zum Glück wie ausgestorben und sie war heilfroh darüber. Nach dem Theater am frühen Morgen hatte sie keine Lust, sich jetzt auch noch mit Oliver zu streiten, der ganz sicher den Artikel auch schon gelesen hatte. Da war sie sich sicher, da er den Tagespropheten abonniert hatte und ihn jeden Morgen, bevor er zum Training ging, durchlas.

Als sie die Redaktion betrat, konnte sie Larry erkennen, der wie ein hyperaktiver Hornschwanz durch den Konferenzraum tobte und ungebremst auf Roger einbrüllte, der sich allerdings dadurch nicht beeindrucken ließ und zurückbrüllte. Durch die raumhohen Fensterelemente, die den Konferenzraum von der Redaktion trennte, konnte sie erkennen, wie Larry wie wild mit einem Stück Pergament vor Rogers Gesicht rumwedelte, der ihm dieses schließlich aus der Hand riß und auf den Tisch knallte. Larry sah einen Moment mit runtergeklapptem Unterkiefer auf seinen Reporter und schien sich wohl zu fragen, warum dieser sich heute von seiner Autorität absolut gar nicht beeindrucken ließ und kurz davor schien, die „Meuterei auf der Bounty" in „Meuterei bei Quidditch Monthly" umzutaufen und einen ganz neuen Handlungsrahmen zu geben.

„Meine Güte! Was hat der denn heute gefrühstückt? Der geht ja schon wieder richtig ab", hörte Katie Joanas Stimme hinter sich, die gerade die Redaktion betrat und neugierig zum Konferenzraum rübersah, wo das Stummtheater weiterging

„Das weißt du nicht?", meinte Alec, der das ganze gut gelaunt mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand ansah. „Hast du den Tagespropheten noch nicht gelesen?"

„Nein", meinte Joana und zog ihre Jacke aus. „Wieso?"

„Weil Roger und ich knutschend auf der Titelseite stehen", meinte Katie seufzend und ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken

„WAS?", stieß Joana hervor. „Ist nicht dein Ernst? Wann ist das denn passiert?"

„Gestern Abend", meinte Alec grinsend und hielt ihr den Tagespropheten entgegen. „Im La Magica"

„Im La Magica?", fragte Joana verdutzt und nahm die Zeitung entgegen. „Wie geht das denn? Larry hat Roger doch klipp und klar verboten da aufzutauchen,. solange Katie den Interviewtermin hat"

„Das hat ihn scheinbar nicht davon abgehalten, trotzdem da aufzutauchen", meinte Alec. „Wie es aber von dem offiziellen Interviewtermin zu der inoffiziellen Knutschorgie gekommen ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Da mußt du schon Katie fragen"

Jetzt sahen Joana und Alec Katie fragend an, die genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Nicht jetzt, okay?", bat sie. „Ich erkläre euch das nachher, wenn Roger mit dabei ist. Das ist nämlich eine recht verzwickte Geschichte"

„Na, dann laß und mal hoffen, dass Larry ihn leben läßt", antwortete Joana

„Keine Sorge", grinste Alec. „Unser Kollege Davies scheint den Boss ganz gut im Griff zu haben"

Dass Alec damit durchaus recht hatte, bewies die nächste halbe Stunde, in der sich die beiden munter weiter anbrüllten. Larry lief dabei langsam aber sicher immer roter an, bis er fast aussah, wie eine überreife Gen-Tomate. Roger konnte man seinen Ärger zwar auch ansehen, doch er hatte sich wesentlich besser im Griff als Larry. Die drei Reporter im Großraumbüro beobachteten neben ihrer Arbeit weiterhin die Szenerie zwischen ihrem Kollegen und ihrem Chef, bis dieser plötzlich in seiner Toberei innehielt und langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe immer blasser wurde und dann ungläubig den Kopf zu Katie rüberwandte

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Joana verdutzt

„Ich schätze, Roger hat ihm gerade in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, was gestern Abend im „La Magica" wirklich passiert ist", meinte Katie und sah fragend zu Roger rüber, der fast unmerklich nickte. „Yep, hat er"

„Und was _ist _gestern Abend wirklich passiert?", hakte Joana nach

Doch bevor Katie darauf antworten konnte, wurde die Tür zum Konferenzraum aufgerissen und Larry stürzte auf Katie zu.

„Stimmt das wirklich, Ms. Bell? Stimmt das, dass dieser Kerl versucht hat, ihnen zu nahe zu treten?", fragte Larry sie besorgt

„Nein", meinte Katie und drehte sich zu ihm um

„Nein?", meinte Larry verwirrt und sah sich zu Roger um, der seinerseits Katie fragend ansah. „Was heißt nein? Mr. Davies sagte gerade..."

„Jerome Montague hat nicht _versucht _mir zu nahe zu treten", meinte Katie mit fester Stimme. „Er _ist _mir zu nahe getreten. Und das ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt. Wenn Roger nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann wäre dieser Kerl noch wesentlich weiter gegangen, als mich an die Wand zu pressen und zu küssen. Da gebe ich Ihnen Brief und Siegel drauf, Boss"

„Das...das...", stotterte Larry und sein Kopf ruckte von Katie zu Roger zu Alec und Joana, die ebenso verblüfft guckten wie er, und wieder zurück. „Das...war eins zuviel. Niemand, absolut niemand, tritt meinen Leuten zu nahe. Den Kerl zeige ich an. Der geht nach Askaban. Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen, Ms. Bell. Wie kommt dieser Kerl bloß auf die Idee, zu glauben, dass er damit ungeschoren davonkommt? MS. BOURBON!!! Schicken Sie sofort eine Eule zu unserem Anwalt. Der Kerl wird sich noch wundern"

Langsam erwachte Larry wieder aus seinem Schock und rauschte jetzt schimpfend und tobend in sein Büro und knapp eine Stunde später aus der Redaktion, um sich mit dem Anwalt zu treffen, den Nicolette mit einer Eil-Eule aufgescheucht hatte.

„Faszinierend, wie schnell der von Angriff auf Verteidigung umschalten kann, hm?", grinste Roger, als Larry die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich zugeknallt hatte

„Absolut", meinte Katie. „Man kann ja sagen, was man will. So verrückt unser lieber Larry manchmal sein kann, im Ernstfall kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Montagues Haut stecken"

„Ich auch nicht", gab Roger ihr recht. „Aber mal ehrlich, wer will das schon?"

* * *

Am Abend wußten sowohl Larry, als auch Alec, Joana und der Anwalt, was genau am Vorabend im La Magica geschehen war. Katies Arbeitstag verlief sehr viel angenehmer, als sie befürchtet hatte und Larry bewies, dass er im Ernstfall genau wußte, wie die Welt sich drehte, auch wenn seine Angestellten das vorher oft genug angezweifelt hatten. Das einzige, was Katie noch Probleme bereitete, war die Ungewissheit über Olivers Reaktion auf dieses Foto. Aber das würde sie am Abend erfahren, wenn sie ihm beim Training gegenübertreten mußte. 

Als sie an diesem Abend vor der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors ankam, konnte sie leises Stimmengemurmel hören. Also waren schon einige ihrer Teamkollegen da. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Oliver noch nicht da, damit sie sich zumindest ohne Krach umziehen konnte. Tief durchatmend drückte sie die Klinke runter und betrat die Kabine, die bei ihrem Eintreten totenstill wurde, weil alle sie fragend ansahen

„Hallo", meinte sie knapp und ging zu ihrem Schrank rüber, wo ihre Ausrüstung drin hing.

„Hi", meinte Alicia schließlich, als das Schweigen schon fast erdrückend wurde. „Schön das du auch da bist. Dann können wir gleich anfangen. Umso schneller sind wir fertig. Harry und ich haben nachher nämlich noch ein Lehrermeeting"

„Kein Problem", meinte Katie und drehte sich leicht lächelnd zu ihrer Freundin um. „Ich beeile mich in die Klamotten zu kommen"

Etwa fünf Meter entfernt sah sie Oliver, der an seinem Schrank lehnte und zu ihr rüber sah. Als Katie sah, was er in der Hand hielt, schluckte sie einen Moment unwohl. Scheinbar gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem blauen Tennisball, den er ihr vor einer Weile abgenommen hatte. Schließlich stieß er sich von seinem Schrank ab und ging langsam zu ihr rüber. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ein Blick, der Katie durch und durch ging.

„Oliver...", fing sie an, doch er hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen

„Ich glaube, der gehört dir", meinte er unnatürlich ruhig und Katie wurde noch mulmiger zumute, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte, da eigentlich gar nichts passiert war, was er ihr vorwerfen konnte. In seiner Hand, die er ihr jetzt entgegen hielt, hielt er den blauen Tennisball.

Wie in Zeitlupe griff Katie nach dem Ball, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von Olivers Augen abwenden, in denen sie versteckt Eifersucht und Enttäuschung auflodern sehen konnte. Eifersucht auf Roger und Enttäuschung darüber, dass dieser ihren Deal gebrochen hatte. Und das _sie _Roger geküßt hatte und nicht ihn.

„Das Training beginnt in fünf Minuten", meinte er und drehte sich zum Rest des Teams um. „Ich erwarte euch alle in kompletter Ausrüstung auf dem Feld"

„Oliver bitte, warte", bat sie ihn. „Laß uns das klären, bitte"

„Was gibt es da noch zu klären?", fragte er ohne sie anzusehen und jetzt konnte sie den Schmerz in seiner Stimme sogar hören. „Laut Lee hat Roger den Deal ja nicht gebrochen, da nicht er dich, sondern du ihn geküßt hast. Das heißt, wenn man dem ganzen Glauben schenken darf. Ich habe nur eine Frage, Katie. Warum mußtest du gleich mit ihm ins Bett steigen? Hättest du damit nicht wenigstens solange warten können, bis du Lee und mich über deinen Entscheidung aufgeklärt hast? Soviel Fairness haben wir doch wohl verdient, oder nicht?"

„Warum...was?", meinte Katie verdutzt und ignorierte die überraschten Laute der anderen. „Oliver ich habe nicht mit Roger geschlafen. Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn?"

„Dann stimmt das also nicht, dass Lee dich heute morgen in Rogers Wohnung angetroffen hat?", fragte er und drehte sich schließlich doch zu ihr um

„Doch, aber..."

„Und dass das Bett noch völlig zerwühlt war, du keine Schuhe an hattest und noch völlig wirres Ich-bin-gerade-aufgestanden-Haar hattest?"

Angelina warf Alicia ein stummes „WAS?" zu, was diese ungläubig mit den Schultern zuckend beantwortete

„Doch, aber..."

„Und dass Roger gerade dabei war, Frühstück für euch beide zu machen, als Lee bei ihm reingeplatzt ist, um ihm wegen dem Foto die Meinung zu geigen?"

„Doch, aber..."

„Und dass er versucht hat, Lee aufzuhalten, damit er dich nicht entdeckt, als du im Flur über etwas gestolpert bist?"

„Doch, aber..."

„Dann weißt du ganz genau, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast", meinte Oliver schließlich. „Denn du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass da nach _dem _Kuß nicht mehr gelaufen ist, wenn du schon bei ihm übernachtest"

„Herrgott, laß mich doch mal..."

„Ich will davon nichts mehr hören, sonst verliere ich wirklich noch die Beherrschung", schnitt Oliver ihr weiterhin das Wort ab. „Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und damit müssen Lee und ich wohl oder übel fertig werden. Egal wie weh es tut. Und es tut verdammt weh. Das kann ich dir sagen"

Oliver sah sie schwer enttäuscht an und ging dann wortlos zur Tür.

„Fünf Minuten", erinnerte er sein Team nochmal und verließ dann die Umkleidekabine

* * *

Oliver flog in weiten Kreisen um das Quidditchfeld, als er unter sich rote Quidditchroben ausmachte. In einer langgezogenen Kurve setzte er zur Landung an und wollte gerade anfangen, Anweisungen zu geben, als ihm auffiel, dass noch jemand fehlte. 

„Wo ist Katie?", fragte er allgemein in die Runde, doch er erhielt nur unsichere Blicke der Mädchen und schulterzucken der Jungs als Antwort. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Fliegt euch schon mal ein. Ich bin gleich wieder da", forderte er sein Team auf und verschwand in Richtung Umkleidekabine

„Glaubt ihr, dass wir heute noch zum trainieren kommen?", fragte Harry und sah ihm zweifelnd nach

„Nein", meinte Fred überzeugt und ließ sich ungerührt auf die Rasenfläche nieder, um die ersten warmen Strahlen der ungewöhnlich freundlichen Aprilsonne zu genießen.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Alicia und ließ sich neben ihrem Schwager nieder, dicht gefolgt vom Rest des stark dezimierten Teams

Oliver betrat im gleichen Moment leicht angefressen die Umkleidekabine

„Bell, ich hatte gesagt, fünf...", fing er an zu schimpfen, sah sich aber dann ungläubig um, denn außer ihm befand sich niemand mehr in der Gryffindorkabine.

„Wo zum Teufel steckt die?", fragte er sich verwundert und sah sich suchend um.

Katies Schrank war fest verschlossen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen sechs Schränken, die seit ein paar Wochen die Kabine erweiterten. Nirgends lag oder stand etwas von ihr rum, wie es ihre Sachen sonst taten und weit und breit war von Katie selber nichts mehr zu sehen. Verwirrt drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse und entdeckte schließlich einen Pergamentbogen an seinem eigenen Schrank, der da vorher definitiv nicht gehangen hatte. Neugierig ging er zu seinem Schrank und nahm ihn in die Hand.

_Für Oliver, _stand in Katies klarer, geschwungener Handschrift darauf und Oliver runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Katie mußte aus dem Kapitänsbüro Feder, Tinte und Pergament geholt und ihn geschrieben haben, während die anderen sich umzogen. Scheinbar hatte sie keinen Moment lang vorgehabt, am Training teilzunehmen. Langsam ließ sich Oliver auf eine Bank sitzen und entfaltete den Brief

_Wenn du mir vorhin nur einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben hättest, die ganze Angelegenheit zu erklären, dann könnten wir jetzt in aller Ruhe und mit der nötigen Konzentration trainieren. Leider hast du es nicht getan, da du ja viel zu sehr das verletzte, zurückgewiesene und betrogene Opfer spielen mußtest. Hättest du mir nur eine Minute lang zugehört, hätte ich dir erklären können, dass ich mich definitiv noch nicht entschieden habe und das Roger euer Abkommen nicht gebrochen hat. Du und Lee habt absolut keinen Grund, sauer zu sein. Eher solltet ihr euch bei Roger entschuldigen, dass ihr ihm ernsthaft Wortbruch zugetraut habt und dankbar sein, dass er gestern Abend rechtzeitig im La Magica war. Denn wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Montague mehr geschafft, als mich nur im Untergeschoss des La Magica zu bedrängen und zu küssen. Roger hat mich gestern vor schlimmerem bewahrt und dafür bin ich ihm wirklich dankbar. Und dass ich ihn vor leichter Erleichterung schließlich geküßt habe, kann mir weder Lee noch du vorwerfen. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr Montagues widerliche Lippen auf meinen spüren. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du das verstehst und mir meine Abwesenheit beim heutigen Training nicht übel nimmst. Mir ist heute nicht nach Training, denn wenn ich noch länger deinen enttäuschten und verletzten Blick sehen muß, fange ich noch an zu heulen. Und das ist das letzte, was ich jetzt möchte._

_Wir sehen uns zu Hause_

_Katie_

Oliver ließ langsam den Brief sinken und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich.

„Verdammte Scheiße", stieß er schließlich seufzend hervor. „Da hast du dich ja mal wieder schön in die Scheiße geritten, Wood"

Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn. Im Blitztempo hatte er seine Quidditchklamotten ausgezogen und in den Schrank gepfeffert und war in seine normalen Klamotten geschlüpft. Er griff nach seiner Jacke und Katies Brief und rannte zum Quidditchfeld zurück.

„Das Training fällt aus. Macht was ihr wollt. Ich habe was wichtiges zu erledigen", rief er seinem Team zu und rauschte aus dem Stadion

„Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?", fragte George Harry, der neben ihm an einem Stützpfosten der Tribüne gelehnt saß und mit dem Schnatz spielte

„Seiner Stimmlage nach zu urteilen, ein gutes", meinte Harry. „Ich meine, er klang nicht mehr wirklich sauer oder so. Eher leicht gehetzt mit einem Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen"

„So was hörst du an 14 Wörtern in drei Sätzen?", fragte Fred ungläubig

„Du wunderst dich, was man alles so für Fähigkeiten entwickelt, wenn man Lehrer in Hogwarts ist, Kumpel", meinte Harry und lachte dabei verschmitzt. „Es ist nämlich echt erstaunlich, mit was für Ausreden oder Erklärungen die Schüler manchmal ankommen, wenn die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht wurden oder sie zu spät sind. Ernsthaft, da steht dir manchmal der Verstand still"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es eine Ausrede gibt, die die zwei nicht kennen, Potter", lachte Angelina auf

„OK, da könntest du Recht haben", grinste Harry schließlich, nachdem er Angelina einen Moment verdutzt angesehen hatte. „Also, was machen wir jetzt? Uns fehlt eine Jägerin und ein Hüter. Brechen wir das Training ab oder machen wir doch noch was?"

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, kann uns jedes Training, dass wir kriegen können nur helfen, um das Spiel zu gewinnen", meinte Alicia und sah etwas zweifelnd in die Runde, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie die anderen das sahen, doch diese Zweifel schienen unbegründet zu sein

„Sehe ich auch so", meinte George und stand auf, um nach seinem Besen zu greifen. „Also Angelina, was sollen wir machen?"

„Wieso fragst du mich das?", fragte diese zurück

„Weil du Kapitänserfahrung hast und Profis trainierst, Sweetheart", meinte Fred und gab ihr einen Kuß. „Wer wäre also besser geeignet, Wood zu ersetzen als du?"

* * *

Katie saß auf dem großen Sofa der WG und ließ den blauen Tennisball in immer gleichem Rhythmus auf den Boden aufprallen und wieder in ihre Hand springen, als Oliver aus dem Kamin wirbelte, über Lindseys Hausschuhe stolperte und fluchend gerade noch so Halt an der Stehlampe fand, die dabei gefährlich ins schwanken geriet. 

„Zum Hornschwanz noch mal, was soll das denn? Hausschuhe! Hausschuhe gehören nicht vor den Kamin. Will die mich umbringen, oder was?", fauchte er und versetzte den plüschigen Schuhen seiner Schwester einen gut gezielten Tritt, die daraufhin durch's halbe Wohnzimmer flogen und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abprallten

„Beeindruckend wirklich", meinte Katie trocken. „Vor allem, dass..."

_PLOP!_

„Sag mal, geht's noch? Was soll das heißen „_Komm sofort her. Wir haben was zu klären_". Bin ich dein persönlicher Laufbursche, oder was? Ich laß mich doch nicht einfach so herumkommandieren. Auch von dir nicht"

Lee stand urplötzlich mitten im Wohnzimmer der WG und wedelte schlecht gelaunt mit einem Stück Pergament vor Katie herum, die ihn nur völlig gelassen ansah

„Hallo Lee. Schön dass du Zeit hattest zu kommen", meinte sie ruhig und spielte ohne Unterbrechung weiter mit dem blauen Tennisball rum.

„Schön dass ich Zeit hatte zu kommen?", grummelte Lee weiter und sah sie ungläubig an. „Eigentlich hatte ich keine Zeit. Eigentlich wollte ich nämlich..."

_PLOP!_

„OK, hier bin ich. Um was geht es?"

„Was will _der_ denn hier?"

„Das wüßte ich auch gerne. Schließlich ist das hier _mein _Wohnzimmer und nicht _seins_"

Oliver und Lee warfen Roger, der gerade, genau wie Lee ein paar Sekunden vorher, wie aus dem Nichts im Wohnzimmer der Wood-Bell-WG aufgetaucht war, teils verwirrt fragende, teils grummelig grimmige Blicke zu

„Er ist hier, weil ich ihn gebeten habe zu kommen", meinte Katie, fing den Ball auf, legte ihn auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Genau wie euch"

„Also mich hast du nicht wirklich gebeten zu kommen", meinte Oliver leicht konfus

„Wenn du nach diesem Brief nicht sofort gekommen wärst, wäre ich nicht nur einfach schwer enttäuscht gewesen, sondern auch endgültig fertig mit dir, Oliver", meinte Katie und sah ihn direkt an. „Denn wenn dich das, was da stand nicht wachgerüttelt hätte, hätte ich gewußt, dass dir nicht halb so viel an mir liegt, wie du immer behauptest"

Darauf sagte Oliver nichts mehr, denn damit hatte sie ein verdammt gutes Argument gebracht, was ihn nur froh sein ließ, die Entscheidung zum Trainingsabbruch getroffen zu haben, um sofort hinter ihr her zu eilen.

„Und jetzt setzt euch bitte alle, damit wir diese ganze dämliche Sache klären können", meinte Katie und sah alle drei der Reihe nach auffordernd an

Roger und Oliver kamen der Bitte auch gleich widerspruchslos nach und ließen sich auf der weitläufigen Sitzgruppe nieder. Lee stand jedoch nur mit verschränkten Armen vor Katie und starrte finster zu Roger rüber.

„Was gibt es denn da noch zu klären?", fragte er brummig. „Es ist doch alles klar. Davies hält sich nicht an Abmachungen und knutscht dich öffentlich nieder. Und statt das wenigstens zuzugeben wie ein Mann, macht er einen auf Weichei und jammert was von Interview und geschäftlichem Essen rum"

Katie wollte gerade zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie unerwarteter Weise von Oliver unterbrochen wurde

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Lee", meinte er. „Katie war gestern nicht mit Roger zusammen im La Magica. Diesen Interviewtermin gab es wirklich. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich heilfroh, dass Roger zusätzlich auch da war"

„Du bist _was_?", fragte Lee ihn verblüfft, während Roger Oliver einen ziemlich überraschten Blick zuwarf, den dieser ruhig erwiderte. „Hat dich beim Training ein Quaffle falsch erwischt, Wood oder habe ich mich gerade verhört?"

„Du hast richtig gehört, Lee", antwortete Oliver. „Und nein, es hat mich kein Quaffle oder Klatscher falsch erwischt. Jetzt setz dich endlich und laß die beiden erklären, was wirklich war"

„Ich glaub's nicht", meinte Lee fassungslos. „Was zur Hölle haben die dir denn erzählt, dass du dich so einlullen lassen hast, Oliver? Das würde ich wirklich gerne mal wissen"

„Dass Roger Katie davor bewahrt hat, von Montague im Untergeschoss des La Magica vergewaltigt zu werden", antwortete Oliver ruhig und sah jetzt Lee fest an, der gerade wieder zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, als das eben gehörte sich in seinem Hirn zu etwas sinnvollem zusammensetzte und ihm vor Verblüffung die Kinnlade runterklappte und er Katie schließlich entsetzt ansah

„Können wir jetzt reden oder willst du noch eine Weile weitermeckern?", fragte sie ihn

Lee sah kurz verblüfft in die Runde und ließ sich dann schweigend in einen Sessel fallen.

„Gut", meinte Katie und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. „Also, am besten ist, wenn wir ganz am Anfang anfangen, zu erklären, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist, dass ich mich mit Montague zum Interviewtermin getroffen habe. So ganz begeistert war ich davon nämlich am Anfang nicht..."

Mit ruhiger und Rogers Meinung viel zu sachlicher und beherrschter Stimme erzählte sie von dem Termin mit Montague am Abend vorher. Sie ging sogar soweit ins Details, dass sie von dem Fragespiel zwischen ihr und Montague genaueres erzählte. Roger bestritt gleich vehement, dass er je mehr mit Cho gehabt hatte, als das Verhältnis zwischen Kapitän und Sucherin. Oliver jedoch lief an dieser Stelle leicht rot an und gab etwas verlegen zu, dass Montague was Susan und ihn anging, wohl ins schwarze getroffen hatte. Roger konnte einen beeindruckten Pfiff und ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verhindern und auch Lee grinste vielsagend. Dieses Grinsen wurde sogar noch ein wenig breiter, als Katie schließlich auch von der Frage nach ihrem ersten richtigen Kuß berichtete und auch Katie konnte an dieser Stelle ihre kontrollierte Miene nicht länger aufrecht halten und warf Lee ein leichtes Lächeln zu.

„Dein erster richtiger Kuß war mit Lee?", fragte Roger sie ungläubig

„Mit _dreizehn_?", fragte Oliver noch ungläubiger

„Yep", bestätigte Katie schmunzelnd

„Ist das nicht ein wenig früh?", meinte Oliver stirnrunzelnd

Jetzt lachte Katie leicht auf

„Weißt du", meinte sie. „Das ist genau das gleiche, was Montague auch gesagt hat"

„Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber da gebe ich diesem Scheißkerl ausnahmsweise Recht", grummelte Roger. „Dreizehn ist definitiv zu jung für _solche _Küsse. Ich meine, so ein Küsschen hier und da ist ja okay, aber so _richtig_? Das finde ich dann doch etwas zu früh. Ich zumindest war älter"

„Ich auch", meinte Oliver und sah verdutzt zwischen Katie und Lee hin und her

„Ehrlich gesagt, wir wahrscheinlich auch, wenn es kein Spiel gewesen wäre", gab Lee schließlich ehrlich zu

„Spiel?", fragte Roger. „Was für ein Spiel?"

„Flaschendrehen", schmunzelte Katie. „Mit Fred, George, Lee und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey mitten in der Nacht auf der Lehrertribüne im Quidditchstadion"

„FEUERWHISKEY???"

Fassungslos sahen Roger und Oliver Katie und Lee an.

„Ihr spielt mit dreizehn Jahren Flaschendrehen mit FEUERWHISKEY?", fragte Oliver völlig entgeistert

„Wie zur Hölle seid ihr da ran gekommen?", fragte Roger genauso konfus. „Das verkauft euch in dem Alter doch niemand"

„Weasley-Beziehungen", antwortete Katie schlicht und Lee nickte nur. „Und wir haben uns damit nicht völlig die Kante gegeben, falls ihr das meint. Wir haben alle nur genippt. Bei dem Kuß waren Lee und ich noch völlig nüchtern"

„Die leichte Benebelung _nach _dem Kuß kam also definitiv nicht vom Alkohol", meinte Lee wesentlich besser gelaunt als bei seinem Eintreffen in der WG

Roger und Oliver warfen sich nochmal einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dann schüttelte Oliver den Kopf und sah wieder zu Katie rüber.

„Ich glaube, ich will davon im Moment lieber nichts mehr hören. Erzähl lieber weiter, was gestern Abend passiert ist"

Also erklärte Katie weiter. Von der nichts sinnvolles einbringenden hin und herfragerei, von dem stummen Essen und den Betatschungen von Montague, von ihrem daraus resultierenden Gabelangriff – was allen drei Jungs ein befriedigtes Lächeln über die Lippen huschen ließ -, von den Berührungen mit dem Fuß bis zu ihrer Flucht zur Toilette. Roger warf zwischendurch immer wieder seine Sicht der Ereignisse ein und gab leicht zerknirscht zu, nach Katies Flucht kurz nicht auf Montague geachtet zu haben, was dazu führte, dass er ihn schließlich aus den Augen verloren hatte. Katie erzählte dann etwas stockend, was schlußendlich im Kellergeschoß passiert war. Wie Montague sie ergriffen und bedrängt hatte, wie sie sich vergeblich gewehrt hatte, wie er sie irgendwann noch energischer geküßt hatte, wie sie ihm schließlich ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte und er sie daraufhin schlagen wollte. Und wie in dem Moment Roger Montague von ihr weggerissen und heftig auf ihn eingeprügelt hatte, bis dieser schließlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte

Oliver und Lee waren bei diesen Schilderungen immer grimmiger geworden und sahen jetzt Roger verblüfft an. Dass der nette und beherrschte Ravenclaw, der immer lieber mit Worten, statt mit dem Zauberstab oder gar mit Fäusten Dinge regelte, plötzlich so aus sich rauskommen und zuschlagen konnte, versetzte sie in mehr als bloßes Erstaunen. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine verblüffte und erstaunte Stimmung. Dann explodierte Lee so dermaßen, dass Oliver, Roger und Katie erschrocken zusammen zuckten.

„Dieser verdammte, widerliche Bastard. Diese miese Schlange. Der wagt es dich anzufassen? Der wagt es ernsthaft dich _so _zu behandeln und glaubt allen ernstes noch, dass er damit durchkommt? Der kann was erleben. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, bringe ich ihn um. Ich schwöre, ich bringe ihn um. Ich mache einen richtig fiesen, heftigen Knoten in diese feige Slytherinschlange und werfe ihn einer Horde Hornschwänze als Leckerbissen zu. Ich..."

„LEE!!!"

„WAS?"

Lee, der vom Sessel aufgesprungen war und wie verrückt im Wohnzimmer auf und ablief, blieb vor Katie stehen, die direkt vor ihn gesprungen war, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Du wirst gar nichts tun", meinte sie drohend zu ihm

„_WAS_?", fragte er vollkommen entgeistert. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich _nichts _tun werde? Dieser Kerl wollte dir ohne dein OK an die Wäsche und ich soll _nichts _tun? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein"

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Lee", meinte Katie und in ihrer Stimme schwang so viel Nachdruck mit, dass Lee die Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, überrascht wieder runterschluckte. „Montague kriegt, was ihm zusteht. Dafür sorgt der Anwalt von QM, den mein Chef heute morgen schon aufgescheucht hat. Montague dürfte inzwischen eine Anzeige wegen Nötigung, sexueller Belästigung und Gewaltanwendung gegenüber Schwächeren am Hals haben. Und auch wenn mir letzteres nicht wirklich gefällt, da ich es ziemlich zum kotzen finde, dass er mir kraftmäßig überlegen war, ist dieser Weg definitiv der beste Weg. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du oder einer der anderen beiden euch da einmischt und auch noch in Schwierigkeiten geratet. Laßt das die Anwälte regeln. Haltet euch da raus. Bitte"

Lee sah Katie eine ganze Weile durchdringend an. Katie hielt seinen Blick, doch es fiel ihr nicht leicht, denn die unterdrückte Wut auf Montague, die in seinen Augen loderte, ließ ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken gleiten. Sie wußte in diesem Moment ganz genau, dass Lee nicht lange fackeln würde, wenn er Montague in die Finger kriegen würde.

„Bitte Lee", bat Katie ihn leise. „Bitte laß die Finger von ihm, Lee"

„Sie hat Recht, Lee", meinte Roger jetzt. „Es lohnt sich nicht, dass wir wegen so einem Scheißkerl ernsthafte Probleme riskieren. Unser Anwalt wird dafür sorgen, dass er dafür bestraft wird"

„Ist das ein guter Anwalt?", fragte Oliver jetzt, der die ganze Zeit schweigend, mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen und geballten Fäusten zugehört hatte, wie Lee genau das laut gesagt hatte, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Auch er hatte Lee's Blick und die unterdrückte Wut gesehen und konnte es ihm absolut nachempfinden. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Aber im Gegensatz zu Lee begriff er, worum Katie sie alle bat und er wußte, dass sie im Grunde genommen recht hatte. Trotzdem würde er dafür sorgen, dass Fred und George beim Revanchespiel ein ganz besonderes Augenmerk auf Montague haben würden und ihm den einen oder anderen ziemlich ungemütlichen Klatscher entgegen schießen würden.

„Er ist einer der gewieftesten Schlitzohren, den es in dieser Branche gibt", antwortete Roger. „Ich würde ihn nicht gegen mich haben wollen"

„OK, dann werden wir unsere Finger von Montague lassen", versprach Oliver zähneknirschend. „Auch wenn es mir gewaltig in den Fingern juckt, ihn mal gehörig zurecht zu biegen"

„Danke", antwortete Katie. „Lee?"

„Hnnnnnggggh!", stöhnte Lee gefrustet auf und raufte sich die Haare. „OK. Ich versprech's. Aber sollte dieser Mistkerl oder einer der anderen Slytherinfreaks dir noch einmal zu nahe kommen, werde ich denen einen dermaßenen Knoten in ihre Schlangeneingeweide knoten, dass die Jahre brauchen, um ihn wieder zu lösen"

„OK, das reicht mir. Danke", meinte Katie erleichtert. „da wir das jetzt geregelt haben, können wir zum nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung übergehen"

„Welchen nächsten Punkt",fragte Roger jetzt irritiert. „Ich dachte diese Kußgeschichte ist das, was wir regeln wollten?"

„Genau", meinte Oliver und hob plötzlich den Kopf. „Wie genau _ist _es denn jetzt zu dem Kuß gekommen? Das habt ihr uns noch gar nicht erklärt"

„Äh...", meinte Katie und sah ihn verwundert an. „Stimmt. Da hast du recht. Also im Grunde genommen war es letztendlich so, dass ich das auch nicht so recht weiß und ich denke, Roger ging es da ähnlich"

„Ich war völlig überrumpelt", gab Roger offen zu. „Und ich habe wirklich mit mir gekämpft, weil ich an den Deal mit euch gedacht habe. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und ich bin mir sicher, dass bei dem Kuß, den sie mir gegeben hat, keiner von euch standhaft geblieben wäre, wenn er an meiner Stelle gewesen wäre"

„Erspar uns die Einzelheiten. Bitte", bat Lee ihn und versetzte dem blauen Tennisball einen frustrierten Tritt mit dem Fuß, so dass er quer über den Tisch direkt in Rogers Schoß fiel, der ihn reflexartig auffing und anfing, ihn von der einen Hand in die andere zu werfen. Oliver sah mit recht gemischten Gefühlen auf diese Szene und warf Katie einen heimlichen Seitenblick zu. Auch sie sah auf den Ball in Rogers Händen und schloß dann seufzend die Augen.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich einfach nur nicht mehr Montagues Lippen spüren wollte", meinte sie schließlich leise. „Ich war einfach nur erleichtert, dass Roger plötzlich da war und habe völlig instinktiv gehandelt. Ich habe am ganzen Körper gezittert, Roger hat mich in den Arm genommen und mich wieder beruhigt. Und irgendwann ist es dann zu diesem Kuß gekommen. Das muß dann jemand von der Presse gemerkt haben, der oder die gerade von der Toilette kam oder zur Toilette ging und dann hat das ganze seinen Lauf genommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau es gelaufen ist, aber so in etwa muß es gewesen sein. Ehrlich Oliver, Lee. In diesem Moment hätte ich bei jedem von euch so reagiert. Egal wer von euch gerade da gewesen wäre"

„Hmm", meinte Lee nachdenklich. „Und warum warst du dann heute morgen bei Roger in der Wohnung?"

„Weil ich nur noch da weg wollte", erklärte Katie. „Ich habe ihn gebeten mich da wegzubringen und er hat uns rausappariert. Ich wäre da auch alleine nicht mehr zu in der Lage gewesen. Als wir bei ihm waren habe ich dann erst mal seinen halben Tee- und den gesamten Schokokeksvorrat geplündert und dann hat mir Roger erklärt, wie er so plötzlich da aufgetaucht war. Und wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie wir das Destaster mit unserem Chef regeln, denn das heiß ersehnte Interview war ja weit und breit nicht mehr in Sicht. Irgendwann bin ich dann wohl eingeschlafen und er hat mich ins Bett getragen"

„Habe ich", bekannte Roger. „Aber sie hat völlig alleine darin geschlafen. Ich habe eine recht ungemütliche Nacht auf meinem viel zu kurzen Sofa verbracht. Und am heute Morgen ist Lee dann wie ein Irrer mit dem Tagespropheten wedelnd und rumbrüllend in meiner Wohnung aufgetaucht und hat mich zusammengestaucht"

„Kannst du mir das verübeln? Nach der Schlagzeile", fragte Lee ihn jetzt ganz ruhig und gelassen und sah ihn direkt an. „Ganz ehrlich, hättest du an meiner Stelle anders reagiert?"

„Naja, zum Teil", meinte Roger verlegen grinsend. „Ich hätte nicht ganz so übergeschnappt, aber ich denke, ich hätte dir auch den Marsch geblasen"

„Oh Mann", meinte Oliver schließlich, ließ sich im Sessel zurücksinken und verbarg das Gesicht frustriert in den Händen. „Wie sollen wir uns unter den Umständen je einig werden, was Katie betrifft?"

Roger und Lee sahen ihn genauso ratlos an, wie er sich gerade fühlte und sahen dann unsicher zu Katie rüber, die gerade die Augen geschlossen hatte und tief durchatmete

„Das müßt ihr auch gar nicht", meinte sie schließlich leise

„Was?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass wir jetzt einen neuen Deal machen", meinte Katie und setzte sich jetzt etwas aufrechter hin. Drei leicht verwirrte Augenpaare sahen sie an.

„Neuen Deal?", fragte Oliver konfus. „Wie, neuen Deal?"

„Einen Deal, an dem wir alle vier beteiligt sind", meinte Katie. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr es mit dem Deal unter euch dreien nur gut gemeint habt. Und es hat ja auch geholfen. Die Presse hat uns und vor allem mir ja wieder etwas mehr Ruhe gegeben, als sie gemerkt hat, dass von euch nichts mehr kommt. Aber ihr hättet mich darüber informieren sollen. Schließlich ging es auch mich was an"

„Da haben wir in dem Moment nicht wirklich dran gedacht", meinte Oliver entschuldigend. „Wir haben nur gedacht, dass wir drei ja eigentlich der Grund des ganzen Theaters sind und du nur der Punkt, an dem alles zusammen läuft. Wenn wir uns also zurückhalten, würdest du aus der Schußlinie geraten. Und das ist dann ja auch so gewesen"

„Ja", meinte Katie. „Trotzdem hätte ich gerne Bescheid gewußt. Aber das läßt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Deshalb will ich jetzt auch einen neuen Deal"

„Und wie soll der aussehen?", fragte Lee und sah sie fragend an

„Der soll so aussehen, dass ich euch jetzt klipp und klar mein Wort gebe, dass ich bis spätestens zum Tag, an dem das Spiel stattfindet, eine Entscheidung getroffen habe, was euch betrifft", erklärte Katie rundheraus und hielt abwehrend die Hand hoch, als alle drei protestieren wollten. „Nein. Laßt mich bitte ausreden. Ich halte euch schon viel zu lange hin und dass ihr immer noch so hartnäckig seid, statt schon längst das Weite gesucht und jemand anderes den Kopf verdreht zu haben, rechne ich euch wirklich hoch an. Aber wenn ich mir jetzt nicht selber ein wenig Druck mache, ziehe ich das noch länger durch und das ist euch allen gegenüber nicht fair. Ich habe euch Sylvester schon gesagt, dass ich wirklich Angst davor habe, dass ich zwei von euch enttäuschen muß, aber das werde ich wohl nicht verhindern können. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich diese beiden nicht als gute Freunde verliere, wenn ich mich schließlich entschieden habe. Denn davor graut mir wirklich. Aber ich gebe euch hier und jetzt mein Wort. Am Tag des Revanchespiels, nach dem Abpfiff, wenn wir entweder einen Gryffindorsieg feiern oder uns aus Frust über eine ungerechte Niederlage sinnlos betrinken, werde ich euch meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Fest versprochen. Denn viel länger kann das so nicht weitergehen"

Als Katie schließlich fertig gesprochen hatte, sahen sich Oliver, Roger und Lee einen Moment lang an und wußten nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Schließlich räusperte sich Roger als erster und sah Katie fest in die Augen.

„Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er sie

„Wegen uns brauchst du dir nämlich nicht so einen Druck machen", machte Oliver es noch deutlicher. „Wir wollen alle, dass du dich entscheidest, aber wir wollen nicht, dass du völlig unter Druck vielleicht am Ende die falsche Entscheidung für dich triffst"

„Wir wollen alle, dass du glücklich wirst, Katie", mischte sich jetzt auch Lee ein. Wenn du das nur tust, damit wir endlich Ruhe geben, laß es bitte. Tue es nur, wenn du das wirklich willst und nicht, weil du dich durch uns unter Druck gesetzt fühlst"

„Ich will das wirklich, weil _ich _es will und nicht, weil ich Druck von euch bekomme", meinte Katie überzeugt. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich von euch keinen Druck kriege. Denn den kriege ich, dass ist unter diesen Umständen auch gar nicht anders möglich. Aber ich will diesen Deal, weil _ich_ endlich eine Entscheidung will und weil ich sie nicht treffe, wenn ich mir jetzt nicht selber Druck mache. Dazu kenne ich mich zu gut. Also bitte, laßt mich hierbei nicht hängen, Jungs. Ich bitte euch"

„OK, wenn du das wirklich willst, bin ich dabei", meinte Oliver nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens

„Ich auch", meinte Roger. „Wenn das wirklich das ist, was du willst, bin ich dabei"

„Danke",meinte Katie und sah Lee fragend an

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Kats", meinte Lee daraufhin „Natürlich bin ich auch dabei"

„Ihr seid wirklich die besten", meinte Katie erleichtert, als alle dem Vorschlag zugestimmt hatten. „Dann sollten wir diesen Deal irgendwie hieb- und stichfest machen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie?"

„Feuerwhiskey?", fragte Lee verschmitzt grinsend und spielte damit unmissverständlich auf das Gespräch hin, dass sie vor knapp einer halben Stunde noch geführt hatten

„Kein Problem", meinte Oliver genauso grinsend und sah fragend zu Roger und Katie rüber. „Wir haben welchen da"

„Also ich habe definitiv nichts gegen einen guten Feuerwhiskey einzuwenden", meinte Roger schulterzuckend

„OK, dann Feuerwhiskey", entschied Katie und stand auf, um die Gläser zu holen, während Oliver die Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem Schrank holte.

Als sie kurz darauf mit Feuerwhiskey ihren neuen Deal festigten, fiel Olivers Blick für einen kurzen Moment auf den blauen Tennisball, der inzwischen vergessen auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden in der Nähe des Kamins lag. Katie hatte ihnen allen gerade ihr Wort gegeben, sich in spätestens 10 Tagen für einen von ihnen zu entscheiden. Und er hoffte ehrlich, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht von einem simplen Tennisball abhängig machte. Denn dann sah es sowohl für Lee, als auch für ihn selber ziemlich düster aus.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, wir haben also wieder mal einen Deal. Jetzt liegt es also komplett in Katies Hand, wie es ausgeht und die Jungs können eigentlich nur noch abwarten

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und die Reaktionen von Oliver und Lee einigermaßen zu eurer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen sind. Wer jetzt meint, dass Oliver Roger noch hätte zusammenstauchen sollen, hat vielleicht sogar Recht damit. Aber ich dachte, dass ich einen von den „betrogenen" Jungs ausflippen lasse und einen Katie gegenüber seine Enttäuschung zeigen lasse. Und meiner Meinung nach ist stille Enttäuschung schmerzhafter zu ertragen, als wenn man angebrüllt wird. Und der arme Oliver ist in dem Moment ja wirklich schwer enttäuscht gewesen.

Jetzt geht es zum großen Showdown und da habe ich eine Frage an euch alle. Der Showdown zieht sich über drei Kapitel hin. Oder besser gesagt, über 2 ½. Diese Kapitel sind definitiv, bis auf eine letzte kleine Überarbeitung, fertig. Genau wie der Epilog. Jetzt würde ich gerne von euch wissen, ob ihr die Kapitel in einem Rutsch, d.h. innerhalb von drei aufeinander folgenden Tagen haben wollt oder ob ich euch zwischen den Kapiteln Zeit lassen soll, damit ihr Zeit habt, das alles vernünftig zu überdenken und euch Gedanken über eure Reviews (die ich sehr, sehr gerne hätte) machen könnt?

Um euch die Entscheidung darüber etwas zu vereinfachen, sage ich gleich, dass es zwischen zweien dieser drei Kapitel einen gewaltigen Cliffhanger gibt. Also wären schnelle Updates vielleicht gar nicht so übel. Andererseits dauert es dann wesentlich länger, bis es die Fortsetzung gibt. Denn die habe ich zwar vorbereitet, aber es steht bisher nur der Storyplot und es ist noch keine einzige Zeile eines Kapitels fertig.

Wie gesagt, es ist eure Entscheidung. Das Finale in einem Rutsch und dafür längere Wartezeit bis zur Fortsetzung oder das Finale mit längeren Wartezeiten zwischen den Updates und dafür am Ende eine relativ kurze Wartezeit bis zur Fortsetzung. Ich richte mich ganz nach euren Wünschen


	22. 20 Kapitel Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Ihr kennt das doch schon, oder? Nix meins – alles Joanne's.

**A/N:** ES IST SOWEIT!!! Heute gibt es das erste Kapitel des Showdowns. Es beschreibt die letzten paar Tage vor dem großen Spiel und gehört für mich irgendwie schon zum Showdown dazu. Es kann sein, dass einige es anders sehen, aber für mich ist es nun mal so. Ich hoffe, ihr wartet schon alle ganz ungeduldig und verzeiht mir, dass ich es erst so spät hochlade. Aber ein klein wenig wollte ich die Spannung noch erhöhen, indem ich euch noch ein paar Stunden warten lasse. Theoretisch hätte ich es schon heute Vormittag hochladen können, aber da hatte meine kleine, sadistische Ader was gegen, die ab und zu mal zum Vorschein kommt.

Da es jetzt auf das Ende zugeht, möchte ich gerne einen Wunsch loswerden. Durch eure Review-Treue habe ich inzwischen sehr viel mehr Reviews bekommen, als ich gedacht habe, als ich diese Story angefangen habe. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau 169, um es mal exakt zu sagen. Trotzdem würdet ihr mich mehr als glücklich machen, wenn ihr es schafft, die 200-er Marke zu knacken. Theoretisch müßte es bei durchschnittlich 9-11 Reviews zu schaffen sein, praktisch kommt es auf euch an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr es schafft und vielleicht hilft euch ja doch noch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser oder Neuleser dabei.

Bevor es jetzt losgeht, möchte ich noch eine Sache erklären. Irgendjemand hat sich mal sehr über Olivers "Schwarzbrottaktik" aus einem der vorherigen Kapitel amüsiert. Dazu möchte ich sagen, auch wenn mein Hirn manchmal recht verquer arbeitet, dass diese Taktik nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen ist. Diese Taktik stammt aus dem Film "Mighty Ducks". Wer damit nichts anfangen kann: Es ist ein Film (inzwischen drei Teile) über eine anfangs nicht sehr erfolgreiche Kinder-Eishockey-Mannschaft, die sich zusammenrauft und am Ende doch irgendwie als Sieger dastehen. Hauptdarsteller sind unter anderem Emilio Estevez (Trainer) und Joshua Jackson (Teamkapitän (Woran liegt es bloß, dass die Teamkapitäne immer die bestaussehensten Kerle sind?)). Auch wenn es im Grunde genommen ein Kinderfilm ist, lohnt es sich, den mal anzusehen, wenn ihr ihn noch nicht kennt. Ich tue es immer wieder gerne, auch wenn ich ihn inzwischen fast mitsprechen kann.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

AHHHHHHHH! Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Hier gibt es zwei Gastauftritte: Lena und Pete. (Ja Pete, ich konnte dich einfach nicht ignorieren, auch wenn du deinen Auftritt weitergeben wolltest und es auch getan hast. Einen kleinen Auftritt hast du auch). Diana dagegen muß sich noch bis Sonntag gedulden.

* * *

_Es gibt nur eine Mannschaft, die uns schlagen kann:_

_Das sind wir selbst _

_- Franz Beckenbauer -_

* * *

**20. Kapitel – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Die große Halle von Hogwarts platzte aus allen Nähten. Überall wuselten Leute rum und sprachen miteinander, was dazu führte, dass ein stetiges Raunen durch die riesige Halle wabberte. Es war eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Neugier, was aus dem Raunen rauszuhören war und es wurde immer intensiver, je länger der große, halbkreisförmige Tisch mit den 17 Stühlen an der Stirnseite der großen Halle unbesetzt blieb.

Die Aufregung und die Neugier, die in der großen Halle von Hogwarts herrschte, ging allerdings nicht von den Schülerinnen und Schülern aus, die hier normalerweise zu Hause waren, sondern von einer unüberschaubaren Menge von Reportern und Fotografen, die aus allen Teilen des Landes hierher gekommen waren. Es war noch genau eine Woche bis zum Revanchespiel der ehemaligen Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin und heute fand die Pressekonferenz für dieses Spiel statt. Und da das Spiel nun mal in Hogwarts stattfand, fand auch diese Pressekonferenz hier statt.

Die Schüler, die hier normalerweise Hausrecht hatten befanden sich im Augenblick alle in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Nicht alle waren begeistert über die Nachricht gewesen, dass sie nicht bei dieser Pressekonferenz dabei sein durften und hatten solange dagegen protestiert, bis sich die Lehrer schließlich zu einem Kompromiß bereit erklärten. Sie durften zwar immer noch nicht in der großen Halle dabei sein und zusehen, aber sie konnten jetzt wenigstens_ zuhören. _In Hogwarts wurde kurzfristig ein internes Radiosystem installiert, welches genauso funktionierte, wie das System vom „Wizard Wireless Radio". Damit waren die Hogwartsschüler einigermaßen zufrieden.

Und doch gab es unter den vielen Hundert Hogwartsschülern 39 nicht nur einigermaßen, sondern hochzufriedene Schülerinnen und Schüler, denn sie durften an dieser Pressekonferenz live teilnehmen. Zwar ziemlich weit hinten, aber das war ihnen egal. Um genaueres erkennen zu können gab es ja Omnigläser und damit hatten sich 38 von ihnen ausgestattet. Diese 38 Auserwählten waren die Mitglieder der vier Hausteams, die Vertrauensschüler und die beiden Schulsprecher. Die Nummer 39 war die aktuelle Stadionsprecherin der Zauberschule. Sie hatte kein Omniglas. Doch das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn sie war am dichtesten am Geschehen dran. Oder besser gesagt, mittendrin. Denn sie war diejenige, die diese Pressekonferenz leiten würde. Die Lehrerschaft war fast vollständig anwesend, hielt sich aber im Hintergrund. Genau wie der Trupp Auroren und einige Mitarbeiter vom Ministerium, die sich um die Sicherheit, Aufstockung des Stadions, die Ticketkontrolle, den allgemeinen Ablauf des Spieltags, usw kümmern würden.

Eine Viertelstunde zu spät öffnete sich die kleine Tür zu dem Raum, wo am Anfang des Schuljahres immer der sprechende Hut wartete. Jetzt betrat aber nicht Professor McGonagall mit dem sprechenden Hut und einem Schemel die große Halle, sondern die ehemaligen Quidditchteams von Gryffindor und Slytherin, samt Kommentator, Schiedsrichter und der aktuellen Stadionsprecherin. Die Reporter und Fotografen hörten jetzt auf, miteinander zu reden und wandten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit jetzt der Stirnseite der großen Halle zu, wo die gerade eingetretenen Personen ihre Plätze einnahmen. Als einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, räusperte sich die derzeitige Hogwartsstadionsprecherin kurz und ergriff dann das Wort.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, verehrte Vertreter der Presse. Und natürlich auch alle anderen Besucher unserer wunderschönen Schule", begrüßte sie die Menge in der großen Halle. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie unseren Alltag hier mal ein wenig aufregender gestalten. Mein Name ist Lena Ellerman. Ich bin die derzeitige Stadionsprecherin von Hogwarts und Schülerin des Hauses Ravenclaw im sechsten Schuljahr. Ich werde hier heute diejenige sein, die die Show in Gang hält oder sie abbremst, wenn die Fragen von Ihnen in Bereiche abgleiten sollten, die nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun haben oder von denen ich merke, dass die Beteiligten sie nicht beantworten wollen. Hier steht das Spiel im Vordergrund und nicht das Privatleben. Ich hoffe, Sie sehen das genauso.

Ich habe die Spieler – und natürlich auch meinen Vorgänger am Quidditchmegafon, sowie den Schiedsrichter dieses Spiels – vorhin eine geschlagene Dreiviertelstunde in einem geschlossenem Raum zusammen erlebt. Und ich kann Ihnen schon jetzt eins garantieren: Dieses Spiel wird ein Megaknaller. Denn diese beiden Teams können sich ganz und gar nicht riechen. Die werden sich absolut nichts schenken. Soviel ist sicher. Von mir wäre das im Moment alles. Jetzt sind Sie dran"

Es war, als hätte Lena an einem Lautstärkeregler gedreht, denn kaum da sie aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, prasseltem die Fragen der Reporter ungebremst auf die Spieler ein, die sich alle ein belustigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Verstehst du auch nur eine einzige Frage richtig?", fragte Katie Alicia, die links neben ihr saß

„Nicht eine", meinte diese kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelte vor sich hin. „Die sollten sich mal einig werden, wer als erster fragen darf"

Lena schien genau der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn sie haute einmal kräftig mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass es nur so rumste und bat laut um Ruhe

„OK, Leute, so geht das nicht. Wir sind hier in Hogwarts und hier meldet man sich, bevor man was sagen oder fragen will. Meistens zumindest", fügte sie verhalten grinsend hinzu und hatte damit die Lacher auf ihrer Seite. „Also, wer will was fragen? Bitte melden"

Ein Meer aus Armen ragte in der großen Halle empor.

„Na also", nickte Lena zufrieden. „Es geht doch. Warum denn nicht gleich so? Dann fangen wir mal an. Sie dort drüben. Ja, genau Sie. Ihre Robe gefällt mir. Schießen Sie los. Was wollen sie wissen?"

„Lisa Thompson von _Brooms and Quaffles_", stellte sich die Reporterin vor, der Lena das Wort erteilt hatte. „Ich habe eine Frage an die beiden Kapitäne. Sie haben ihre Teams in den letzten Monaten ja nun im Eiltempo wieder fit kriegen und wieder zu einer Einheit formieren müssen. Wie ist Ihnen das gelungen?"

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Flint und seinem Team so ergangen ist", fing Oliver an zu antworten und warf Flint einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Aber ich für meinen Teil musste mein Team nur wieder fit kriegen. Eine Einheit waren sie immer und werden sie immer sein. Das einzige, was wir wirklich tun mussten, war, die alten Spielzüge wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück zu holen und ein paar neue einstudieren"

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, das beeindruckt mich, Wood?", schoss Flint zurück. „Wir haben im Gegensatz zu euch zwei Profis im Team. Deine Mädels haben keine Chance gegen uns"

„Meine Mädels müssen eure Schüsse auch nicht abwehren", gab Oliver schlagfertig zurück. „Sondern ich. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, führe ich in dieser Wertung. Die Anzahl an Treffern, die du in den letzten zwei Jahren gegen mich versenkt hast, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen"

„1:0 für Gryffindor", kommentierte Fred breit grinsend. „Nächste Frage bitte"

„Keira Stone vom _Quidditch Newsletter._ Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann schon verstehen, was Mr. Flint mit seiner Antwort meint. Es ist schon ein klarer Vorteil, wenn die Jäger aus den Profiteams sind, auch wenn es dadurch bei den Jäger-Hüter-Duellen jeweils Profis gegen Profi und Amateur gegen Amateur steht und es dadurch wieder ausgeglichen ist. Denn die Amateurjäger müssen den Profis erst mal den Quaffle abjagen, um überhaupt eine Chance auf einen Torschuss zu haben. Wie genau wollen sie das schaffen?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie wollen?", beantwortete Fred diese Frage, bevor Oliver oder eine der Jägerinnen was sagen konnte. „Wir haben die Trainerin des derzeit besten Jägertrios der Profiliga in unserem Team. Und die hat mit Oliver zusammen verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet. Amateure sind unsere Mädels nur auf dem Papier"

„Abwarten", winkte Warrington gelassen ab. „Es ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob man Profis trainiert oder selber einer ist"

„Ah ja", meinte Angelina. „Du musst es ja wissen, Warrington. Immerhin bist du der einzige Amateur in eurem Team. Darfst du überhaupt mitspielen oder fliegst du nur als Eskorte neben den anderen beiden her?"

Brüllendes Gelächter kam daraufhin von der Gryffindorseite des Tisches und auch einige Reporter konnten sich ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen

„2:0", meinte Katie zu Fred, der rechts neben ihr breit grinsend zu Warrington rübersah, der kurz vor dem Platzen war

„OK", meinte Lena und auch sie hatte ein Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. „Weiter ge..."

„Weißt du, Johnson", fiel Flint ihr ins Wort und sah sie mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Im Gegensatz zu euch, kommt es bei uns nicht auf das gute Aussehen an, um einen Platz im Team zu bekommen. Bei uns zählt Leistung"

„Ach, weißt du, Flint", meinte Angelina und grinste ihn zuckersüß an, doch jeder sah, wie falsch dieses Lächeln eigentlich war. „Bei uns zählt auch nur die Leistung. Dass wir zusätzlich noch so verdammt gut aussehen, ist etwas, wofür wir nun wirklich nichts können. Es kann ja schließlich nicht jeder mit so einem Trollgesicht wie du rumlaufen"

Oliver verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft, als er diese Antwort hörte, die Angelina in einem Tonfall dahinsagte, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Von ihm kam daraufhin eine merkwürdige Mischung aus hemmungslosem Lachen und heftigen Husten, was George dazu veranlasste, ihm ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken zu klopfen, damit er nicht blau anlief oder gar komplett erstickte. Schließlich brauchten sie ihren Kapitän noch.

„Und wir sehen nicht nur gut aus, wir können uns auch gegen euch zur Wehr setzen, wenn's sein muß", meinte Katie ungerührt. „Das solltet ihr inzwischen gelernt haben. Wir spielen ja nicht das erste Mal gegen euch"

„Ach wirklich? Könnt ihr das?", mischte sich jetzt Montague mit unterschwellig lauerndem Tonfall ein und fing Katies Blick mit seinem ein. „Ich glaube eher nicht. Mir ist da zumindest was anderes bekannt"

Bevor Katie auf diese Anspielung auf den Abend im „La Magica" auch nur einen Ton rausbringen konnte, hatte es Oliver, Roger und Lee gepackt und alle drei redeten gleichzeitig auf Montague ein, wobei niemand wirklich ein Wort von dem verstand, was sie da von sich gaben. Montague lehnte sich mit zufriedenem Lächeln zurück und hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß an der dreistimmigen Schimpftirade, die da über ihn hereinbrach. Genau wie alle anderen aus seinem Team. Und Katie erkannte, dass im Gegensatz zu ihrem Team, wo nur Oliver über den wahren Verlauf der Ereignisse im „La Magica" Bescheid wusste, das Team der Slytherins voll im Bilde war. Also war es doch eine abgesprochene Sache gewesen, um Unruhe in das Gryffindorteam zu bringen und sie waren ihnen voll auf den Leim gegangen.

„ES REICHT", fuhr sie schließlich den dreien laut und deutlich in Wort. „Wir hatten einen Deal, Jungs. Also haltet euch bitte daran"

Alle drei hielten augenblicklich den Mund, doch die finsteren und teils tödlichen Blicke, die Montague noch einstecken musste, konnte sie nicht verhindern und sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Na da sieh mal einer an", grinste Montague Katie breit an. „Da hat aber jemand seine Bodyguards verdammt gut im Griff. Nur schade, dass sie dir beim Spiel nichts nützen werden. Schon blöd, dass keiner von ihnen Jäger oder zumindest Treiber bei euch ist, hm?"

„Wag es, mir in die Quere zu kommen, Montague und ich trete dich höchstpersönlich vom Besen", knurrte Katie ihn giftig an

Montague lachte daraufhin so schallend auf, dass keinem verborgen blieb, dass er dies nur für eine leere Drohung hielt

„Ms. Bell, erzählen Sie uns, was genau hier gerade vorgegangen ist?", fragte sie ein Reporter, den Katie als einen der Sportreporter vom Tagespropheten erkannt. „Ich denke nämlich, ich bin nicht der einzige, der kein Wort von dem verstanden hat, was hier gerade gesagt wurde"

„Nein", meinte Katie rigoros und setzte einen entschlossenen Blick auf. „Das erzähle ich Ihnen nicht, Edgar. Das geht nämlich niemanden was an. Nächste Frage bitte"

„Kommen Sie schon, Ms. Bell", meinte die junge Hexe neben dem Tagesprophetenreporter. „Nur eine kurze Erklärung. Es ist nämlich schon merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet die drei Herrschaften, die..."

„Ms. Bell sagte ‚Nein'", fiel Lena ihr kurzerhand ins Wort und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Nächste Frage bitte. Sie dort drüben mit dem grünen Umhang"

„Kevin Banks. News of Magic. Mr. Potter, Sie sind bisher noch nie von ihrem Gegner Mr. Malfoy besiegt worden. Ist das ein Vorteil, den ihr Team hat, um einen eventuellen Rückstand durch die gegnerischen Profijäger auszugleichen oder setzt sie diese Erfolgsquote zusätzlich unter Druck?"

„Mein Team braucht mich nicht, um einen Rückstand auszugleichen, denn wir haben einen Weltklassehüter vor unseren Ringen und ein perfekt eingespieltes Jägertrio, die schon genug Punkte für uns machen werden. Davon bin ich überzeugt", antwortete Harry überzeugt von den Fähigkeiten seiner Teamkameraden auf ihren jeweiligen Positionen. „Ich mache einfach das, was ich machen muß. Nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten und ihn vor Malfoy fangen. Genau wie immer. Ohne Erfolgsdruck . Oder zumindest ohne den Druck ihn unbedingt fangen zu müssen, um meine Quote gegen Malfoy zu halten. Der Grund warum ich ihn fangen will ist, dass das richtige Team gewinnen soll. Nämlich mein Team"

Lautstarker Beifall kam daraufhin aus dem hinteren Bereich der großen Halle, wo die aktuellen Quidditchteams und Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnten. Die Slytherins hielten zwar mit Pfiffen und Buh-Rufen dagegen, aber bei einer Übermacht von 3:1 konnten sie nicht viel ausrichten.

Katie ließ unterdessen den Tagesprophetenreporter Edgar nicht aus den Augen, der mit der jungen Hexe neben ihm flüsterte, die Katie unbedingt doch noch zu einer Erklärung überreden wollte. Sie überkam gerade ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und wollte unbedingt rauskriegen, woran das lag. Die unbekannte junge Hexe hielt irgendetwas in den Händen, was Katie jedoch nicht sehen konnte und hatte sich zu ihrem Kollegen rübergebeugt, damit die anderen Reporter um sie herum nicht mitbekamen, was sie ihm gerade erzählte. Als sie Katies prüfenden und fragenden Blick bemerkte, stockte sie kurz und sah Katie ihrerseits fragend an. Dann setzte sie ein überlegenes Lächeln auf und hob die Hand, in der sie einen kleinen Fotoaperrat in Handtaschenformat hielt. Sie sah Katie direkt in die Augen, als diese, leicht verwirrt, immer noch nicht begriff, was die Unbekannte ihr damit sage wollte. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als diese lautlos, aber dafür überdeutlich erkennbar „La Magica" mit den Lippen formte und sie zufrieden angrinste.

Überrascht riss Katie daraufhin die Augen auf und sah reflexartig zu Roger rüber. Dieser hatte die stummen „Unterhaltung" zwischen Katie und der unbekannten Reporterin verfolgt und hatte genau wie Katie überrascht die Augen aufgerissen, als er erkannte, wer die Unbekannte war. In Gedanken pfiff er beeindruckt. _Sie _war also diejenige, die das verhängnisvolle Foto im La Magica geschossen hatte.

‚_Sie war es'_, kam es lautlos von Katie

‚_Ich hab's gemerkt'_, antwortete Roger ebenso lautlos

‚_Und jetzt?'_, fragte Katie zurück

‚_Später. Nicht hier'_, antwortete Roger und ließ die Augen über die Reportermeute in der großen Halle schweifen

Katie nickte und wandte sich wieder den Fragen ihrer Kollegen zu. Dabei entging ihr der kurze Blickkontakt zwischen Roger und Lee, der nicht besonders freundlicher Natur war. Auch Oliver warf Roger und danach Katie einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch, genau wie Lee, kein Wort dazu. Doch auch Blicke konnten schon genug aussagen, wenn man sie zu interpretieren wusste. Die junge, unbekannte Tagesprophetenreporterin lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Sie verstand ihr Handwerk und im Gegensatz zu Katie waren ihr die Blicke der drei Männer untereinander nicht entgangen.

„Chelsey King von _Wizard-Time_", meldete sich inzwischen eine weitere Reporterin zu Wort. „Mr. Davies und Mr. Jordan, Sie sind die beiden Unparteiischen bei dieser Partie. Sie kennen allerdings die beiden Teams aus eigener Erfahrung recht gut. Wie schwer wird es Ihnen fallen, nicht doch irgendwie Partei zu ergreifen?"

„Also damit wir das hier mal gleich von Anfang an klären", sprudelte es wie überschäumende Knallbrause aus Lee heraus, bevor Roger auch nur Zeit hatte, über eine kurze und aussagekräftige Antwort nachzudenken. „_Ich _bin hier nicht unparteiisch. Und das wissen auch beide Teams. Bei Gryffindor–Slytherin–Spielen war ich immer parteiisch. Irgendwie war ich das auch bei den anderen Spielen, allerdings nicht so extrem, wie bei diesen. Da bin ich auf Gryffindorseite und da mache ich keinen Hehl draus. Und bevor Sie fragen: Flint und seine Leute wissen das. Wenn sie also ein Problem damit hätten, hätten sie mich nicht danach fragen sollen, deses Spiel zu kommentieren"

„Wenn wir ein ernsthaftes Problem mit deinem leeren Gelaber hätten, Jordan, hätten wir dich schon vor Jahren aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Darauf kannst du wetten", bestätigte Flint Lee's Antwort

„Sehen Sie?", meinte Lee und grinste die Reporterin der _Wizard-Time_ gut gelaunt an. „Genau wie ich's gesagt habe"

„Ja, ich sehe es. Und hören tue ich es auch", grinste diese zurück und sah dann fragend zu Roger rüber. „Und Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, Mr. Davies?"

„Nun", meinte Roger ruhig. „Beide Teams haben mich zum Schiedsrichter dieser Partie bestimmt, _bevor _sie mich überhaupt gefragt hatten, ob ich damit einverstanden bin. Von daher gehe ich davon aus, dass auch beide Teams keine Probleme mit mir und meinen Entscheidungen haben werden. Im Gegensatz zu Lee Jordan werde ich dieses Spiel nämlich definitiv vollkommen unparteiisch pfeifen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Denn das ist genau das, was als Schiedsrichter meine Aufgabe ist und daran werde ich mich halten"

„Ganz sicher?", hakte Chelsey King noch einmal nach

„Ganz sicher", antwortete Roger entschlossen

„Und für wen wären Sie, wenn sie nicht der Schiedsrichter wären?", hakte die unbekannte Reporterin vom Tagespropheten neugierig nach

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir erst mal verraten, wer Sie sind, bevor ich darauf antworte?", fragte Roger zurück und musste ebenfalls leicht schmunzeln, als er die Lacher der anderen Reporter hörte

„Chloe Saunders vom _Tagespropheten_", stellte sie sich daraufhin lächelnd vor. „Also, für wen wären Sie in dem Fall, Mr. Davies?"

„Tja, Ms. Saunders", antwortete Roger schließlich auf ihre Frage. „Was wollen Sie jetzt von mir hören? Dass ich auf Gryffindorseite bin, weil ich aus der Schulzeit immer noch einen persönlichen Groll gegen die Slytherins hege oder dass ich auf Slytherinseite bin, weil mir der Kapitän der Gryffindors gerade ganz und gar nicht ins Privatleben passt?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?", schlug sie vor

„Und wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen da nach dem Spiel drauf antworte?", fragte Roger zurück

„Kein guter Vorschlag", antwortete sie daraufhin. „Dann hat es nicht mehr dieselbe Wirkung wie vor dem Spiel"

„Tja, ich würde sagen, das ist dann ganz dumm gelaufen für Sie, Ms. Saunders", erwiderte Roger ungerührt

„Und wenn Sie es mir nachher unter vier Augen verraten und ich verspreche, es erst in der Abendausgabe am nächsten Samstag zu bringen?", gab sie sich noch nicht geschlagen. „Quasi als I-Tüpfelchen direkt im Anschluß an das Spiel?"

„Hahahaha! Entschuldigung", lachte Roger auf diesen Vorschlag hin drauflos und sah Chloe Saunders gleichzeitig mitleidig an. „Mal ganz ehrlich, Ms. Saunders, für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich? Ich bin in der gleichen Branche tätig wie Sie, falls Ihnen das kurzfristig entfallen sein sollte. Wir beide wissen doch genau, dass Sie nie und nimmer bis zur Abendausgabe am nächsten Samstag warten würden, wenn ich Ihnen das heute schon erzähle"

„Stimmt", gab sie schließlich zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es war zumindest einen Versuch wert"

„Das war es durchaus", gab Roger ihr Recht. „Ich hätte es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht anders gemacht"

Daraufhin grinste Chloe ihm noch einmal gut gelaunt zu und warf ihm stumm ein „_Ich kriege Sie noch_' zu, was Roger allerdings nur mit einem müden kopfschütteln quittierte.

„OK, nächste Frage", gab er das Fragespiel wieder für die Allgemeinheit frei.

„Alec Hancock von _Quidditch Monthly_. Ich habe ein Frage an Mr. Wood"

„Na wer sagt's denn? Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass von QM heute scheinbar niemand da ist. Sie haben sich ganz schön lange Zeit gelassen, bis Sie sich zu Wort melden, Mr. Hancock", kommentierte Oliver diesen Satz, noch bevor Alec eine Frage stellen konnte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Käpt'n?", grinste Katie ihn verschmitzt an. „Die guten Reporter halten sich mit den wirklich guten Fragen immer bis kurz vor dem Ende einer Pressekonferenz zurück. Das bringt erst die richtige Würze in die Sache"

„He!", widersprach Oliver ihr empört und beugte sich leicht vor, um zu Katie rüber zu sehen. „Vergiss nicht, dass du heute auf meiner Seite stehst und nicht auf deren Seite, _Bell_"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was Alec gleich fragt, _Wood_", schoss Katie lachend zurück. „Also los, Alec. Feuer frei"

„Ich hätte schon längst geschossen, wenn ihr mir nicht ins Wort gefallen wärt, Katie", antwortetet Alec und lächelte ihr gut gelaunt zu, bevor er sich wieder an Oliver wandte. „Also, Mr. Wood, wenn wir mal ganz ehrlich sind, verlieren sie am nächsten Samstag auf jeden Fall ein Duell. Welche Niederlage würden Sie eher verkraften? Die gegen meine reizende und nicht auf den Mund gefallenen Kollegin dort drüben oder die gegen Mr. Flint und sein Team?"

„Also _das _ist mal eine wirklich gute Frage", meinte Roger auf diese Frage seines Kollegen und sah jetzt, genau wie Katie, Alec und Joana, die neben Alec stand, neugierig zu Oliver rüber.

Oliver sah verdutzt zu Alec rüber, der ihn abwartend ansah. Scheinbar hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass heute jemand das Interview nochmal auf den Tisch bringen würde, um das es ja irgendwie auch noch ging. Das lag vielleicht hauptsächlich daran, dass die Presse vor allem von dem Spiel redete, dass in einer Woche ausgetragen wurde und das Interview in mehr oder weniger in Vergessenheit geriet. Aber nur mehr oder weniger und eben nicht ganz, wie Alec Hancock nun bewies.

Oliver hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass die ganze große Halle nur mit QM-Reportern gefüllt waren. Alle anderen Reporter und Reporterinnen verschwanden in den Hintergrund und er sah sekundenlang zwischen den Vieren hin und her. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Katie hängen, die das Kinn auf die Hand augestützt hatte und ihn mit fragend hochgezogenen Augen ansah.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du gleich erstickst?", fragte er Katie

„Weil du mich kennst und weißt, was ich jetzt am liebsten sagen würde?", fragte sie zurück

„Wahrscheinlich", seufzte Oliver und sah kurz zu Alec rüber, bevor er sich wieder Katie zuwandte. „Ganz ehrlich, Katie. Wenn du mir hundertprozentig garantieren könntest, dass wir dieses Spiel gewinnen, würde ich dir dieses Interview heute Abend noch geben"

Oliver sah Katie einen Moment lang tief in die Augen und sah dann wieder zu Alec rüber.

„Das sollte Ihre Frage beantworten, Mr. Hancock. Ich verliere tausendmal lieber das Duell gegen Katie, als mich von Trollkopf Flint und seinen wildgewordenen Keulenschwingern besiegen zu lassen"

„HA! Nimm das Flint. 3:0 für Gryffindor", stieß George laut hervor und hieb gut gelaunt mit der Faust auf den Tisch ein, dass es nur so krachte

„He", fuhr Lena erschrocken hoch. „Wer den Tisch kaputt haut, kriegt Nachsitzen bei unserer Direktorin. Ist das klar?"

Fred und George sahen sie so erschrocken an, dass die gesamte Reportermeute in Gelächter ausbrach

„Bitte nicht", bettelte George verzweifelt. „Die kann richtig fies werden. Irgendwie hat die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, uns so richtig leiden zu lassen"

„Na, vielleicht habt ihr es nicht besser verdient, bei dem, was ihr immer angestellt habt", grinste Katie ihn an, worauf von Flint ein „Ich geb's ja ungern zu, aber endlich sagt mal jemand ein wahres Wort" kam.

George schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der zu ihren Schulzeit als Weasley-Blick bekannt geworden ist und sah dann wieder grinsend zu Katie zurück.

„Und das sagst gerade du?", fragte er sie

„Natürlich. Warum denn nicht?", antwortete Katie und hielt seinem Blick stand

Wieder mal hatten die Reporter das Gefühl, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, von dem sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, als sich Katie Bell und George Weasley ein stummes Blickduell lieferten, dass George schließlich verlor und Katie zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln veranlasste, als er geschlagen den Blick abwandte. Die Pressekonferenz ging noch eine Weile so weiter und der gesamten magischen Presse wurde heute so langsam aber sicher endgültig klar, dass die Chemie zwischen den beiden Teams absolut nicht stimmte. Immer wieder kam es zu hitzigen Wortgefechten und Lena mußte mehr als einmal das Ruder rumreißen, was ihr beeindruckend gut gelang. Als sie schließlich Angelina und Warrington mit einem lauten _Expelliarmus _die Zauberstäbe entwendete, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig bedrohten, brach Lee in lautes Lachen aus und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. Diese Nachfolgerin war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Sie war weder auf den Mund gefallen, noch scheute sie sich davor, tatkräftig durchzugreifen. Unbegreiflicher Weise für die Lehrer, Reporter, Auroren und sonstige Ministeriumsangestellten, schaffte es das knapp siebzehnjährige Mädchen tatsächlich, die beiden „Streitparteien" unter Kontrolle zu halten, so dass sie nicht eingreifen mußten.

Und dies führte dazu, dass die 38 Hogwartsschüler ganz hinten in der großen Halle Zeugen eines Ereignisses wurden, dass sie alle während ihrer Schulzeit nicht wieder erleben sollten. Nämlich ein stolzes und zufriedenes _Lächeln _ihrer Direktorin, dass diese Lena Ellerman zuwarf.

* * *

Das Abschlußtraining hätte nicht besser verlaufen können. Alle Spielzüge hatten auf Anhieb geklappt und sie waren zuversichtlich was das Spiel betraf. Oliver war in Hochstimmung als sie alle zusammen den gewundenen Weg vom Schloß runter nach Hogsmeade wanderten, von wo aus sie zurück nach Hause apparieren wollten

„Das war wirklich ein verflucht gutes Training, Leute", meinte Oliver bestimmt schon zum 17. Mal seitdem sie das Quidditchfeld verlassen und sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten. „Flint und seine Truppe haben keine Chance gegen uns. Wir sind wieder ein echtes Team und keine Einzelpersonen mehr. Wir sind..."

„...bald völlig wirr im Kopf und schießen dir die Ringe voll, wenn du nicht langsam mal aufhörst zu lamentieren, Oliver", fiel Angelina ihm ins Wort und verdrehte genervt die Augen

„Was denn?", fragte Oliver sie verdutzt. „Darf ich nicht mal sagen, dass wir gut sind?"

„Einmal oder zweimal ist völlig okay", antwortete Alicia. „Aber du drehst dich ständig im Kreis und langsam macht uns das ganz gaga"

„Nicht das wir was gegen Lob haben oder so", meinte Fred. „Aber du solltest vielleicht mal etwas mehr ins Detail gehen und nicht ständig dieselben Sätze runter leiern"

„Ja", meinte auch George. „Du solltest zum Beispiel mal was über unser unvergleichliches Besengefühl sagen oder über unser Talent, uns ohne Worte zu verstehen und in Gedanken Spielzüge abzusprechen oder unseren außergewöhnlichen Mut, was spektakuläre Flugmanöver angeht oder..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut", meinte Oliver und hob kapitulierend die Arme. „Ich höre ja schon auf"

„Das wollte ich hören", grinste George

„Blödmann", knurrte Oliver und blieb dann stehen. „OK, ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr noch so anstellt, aber ich muß los. Der Coach will noch was von mir. Weiß der Himmel, was das ist. Ciao"

Und mit einem _PLOP _war er verschwunden.

„Also _ich _weiß ganz genau, was der von ihm will", meinte Angelina und grinste verschmitzt. „Ihn uns vom Leib halten nämlich"

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt, warum er ihn uns vom Leib halten soll?", fragte Katie sie

„Nichts", erwiderte Angelina ungerührt. „Ich habe nur gesagt: Jim, tue mir bitte den Gefallen und halte mir und den anderen unseren Kapitän am Mittwoch vor dem Spiel eine Weile vom Leib, damit der uns nicht auf die Schliche kommt, wenn wir unsere Meuterei planen"

„Und was hat er daraufhin gesagt?", fragte Harry, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte, da er ihnen unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt gefolgt war, damit Oliver ihn nicht bemerkte und dahinter kam, dass sein Team etwas plante, da Harry ja in Hogwarts wohnte. Alicia tat das zwar auch, aber sie hatte was von „Inventur in der heulenden Hütte" gemurmelt und sich der Gruppe angeschlossen.

„Angelina, Schätzchen, für dich tue ich doch alles"

Lautes und vergnügtes Lachen war daraufhin auf dem Weg kurz vor dem ersten Haus von Hogsmeade zu hören und einige ältere Hexen, die gerade die Straße zum Honigtopf überquerten und verwundert zu ihnen rübersahen.

„Na dann", meinte George und rieb unternehmungslustig die Hände zusammen. „Auf nach London, oder?"

„Auf nach London", wiederholten die anderen gut gelaunt und mit einer Reihe von _PLOPS _verschwanden sie gemeinsam aus Hogsmeade und tauchten Sekundenbruchteile später in der Winkelgasse in London wieder auf. Doch ihr Weg führte sie nicht zum Laden der Weasleys, sondern zu einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Geschäft in einem kurzen Seitenarm der Winkelgasse. „Magical Ink" stand auf der Scheibe der Ladentür, die Fred schwungvoll aufstieß und den Besitzer von seinem Stuhl hinter der Ladentheke aufschreckte, der dort gerade ein Nickerchen machte. Als dieser sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, sah er ärgerlich auf, um denjenigen gehörig die Leviten zu lesen, der es wagte, ihn so zu erschrecken, doch als er sah, wer da seinen Laden betreten hatte, klappte er nur verwundert den Unterkiefer runter und sah ungläubig in die Runde.

„Hallo...ääähhhm...", fing Fred an und trat dann näher an den Mann heran, um das Namensschild lesen zu können, dass an seiner Robe hing. „...Pete. Sorry, wenn wir dich so überfallen, aber wir haben einen Großauftrag für dich"

„Yep", meinte George und drehte kurzerhand das Schild in der Scheibe von „OPEN" auf „CLOSED" um. „Heute hast du keine Zeit mehr, um noch andere Kunden zu bedienen, aber dafür machst du einen ziemlich guten Umsatz"

„Äääääh", meinte Pete nur und sah immer noch verblüfft in die Runde. Dann schüttelte er kurz und heftig den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder auf die richtigen Gehirnwindungen zu bekommen und setzte zum sprechen an. „In Ordnung. Wenn Sie das meinen, dann wird das wohl so sein. Aber darf ich Sie vorher mal was fragen?"

„Nur zu", forderte Katie ihn auf

„Ihr seit doch das Team von Oliver Wood, oder?", fragte er jetzt Katie direkt. „Ich meine, ihr seit diejenigen, die mit ihm in Hogwarts zusammen gespielt haben und die bei dem Spiel am Wochenende gegen Flint und sein Team antreten, oder nicht?"

„Genau die sind wir", antwortete Harry. „Und aus dem Grund sind wir auch hier. Wir haben nämlich etwas geplant, was unser Kapitän nicht weiß und wobei wir deine Hilfe brauchen"

„Ach so", meinte Pete daraufhin. „Deshalb ist er nicht mit euch da. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert. OK, folgt mir. Wir besprechen das am besten hinten. Da ist es gemütlicher"

Sie folgten ihm in den hinteren Bereich seines Ladens und erklärten ihm dort haargenau was sie von ihm wollten. Pete war recht überrascht, doch er war sofort einverstanden, den sechsen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Als sie drei Stunden später den kleinen Laden wieder verließen, waren sie alle sicher, dass Oliver der Schlag treffen würde, wenn er ihnen auf die Schliche kam. Allerdings im positiven Sinne.

Pete verabschiedete sich gut gelaunt von ihnen, da er nicht nur ein sehr gutes Geschäft gemacht hatte, sondern weil er sich mit seinen Kunden auch sehr gut verstanden hatten. Vor allem hatte er sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass sie ihm und seiner Familie noch Karten für das Spiel besorgen wollten, da er leider keine mehr bekommen hatte, was ihn sehr ärgerte. An der Tür angekommen, wandte sich Pete noch einmal direkt an Katie.

„Katie", sprach er sie an und blieb auch jetzt beim vertrauten „Du", dass von Anfang an zwischen ihnen allen geherrscht hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass die Weasleys ihn gleich mit Du angesprochen hatten, weil auf seinem Namensschild kein Nachname sondern nur ein Vorname stand.

„Ja?", antwortete Katie und sah ihn fragend an

„Ich weiß ja, dass mich das eigentlich nichts angeht", meinte Pete leicht verlegen. „Aber meiner Meinung nach, solltest du dich für Oliver Wood entscheiden. Der paßt in meinen Augen am besten zu dir"

„Hmmm!", meinte Katie nachdenklich. „Das ist alles nicht so einfach, weißt du? Ich mag sie alle ziemlich gerne"

„Tja, manchmal ist das Leben schon komisch", überlegte Pete laut. „Einige haben gar keinen und andere können sich nicht entscheiden. Bei dir ist es das letzte und das ist definitiv nicht die schlechtere Variante. Du solltest nur daran denken, dass du nicht zu lange überlegst, denn sonst läufst du Gefahr, dass am Ende keiner mehr da ist"

„Danke für die Warnung", antwortete Katie. „Das Pech könnte ich durchaus haben. Ich werde sie mir zu Herzen nehmen"

* * *

Am Vortag des Spiels lief in Hogwarts nichts mehr. Schon seit etwa zwei Wochen gingen in Hogwarts Ministeriumsangestellte ein und aus, die hauptsächlich dafür sorgten, dass das Hogwartsstadion auf die doppelte Anzahl von Zuschauerplätzen erweitert wurde. Aber das war lächerlich gegen das, was ab dem Moment in den altehrwürdigen Gemäuern der Zauberschule los war, als die Spieler des Spiels des Jahres mit Sack und Pack einzogen. Professor McGonagall hatte sie eingeladen, die letzte Nacht vor ihrem großen Spiel in den gewohnten Gemäuern zu verbringen. Ob sie es tat, damit ihre 16 ehemaligen Schülerinnen und Schüler sich nochmal an ihre unbeschwerte Schulzeit erinnerten, um sich am nächsten Tag nicht doch noch gegenseitig umzubringen, wenn die Emotionen hochkochten oder ob sie einfach nur wollte, dass es fair zuging, damit alle zur gleichen Zeit aufstehen und sich vorbereiten konnten, blieb ihr Geheimnis.

Beide Teams nahmen dieses Angebot an und so kam es schließlich dazu, dass in Hogwarts nichts mehr seinen normalen Gang ging. Die Teams waren von ihren jeweiligen Fans umringt und wurden behandelt, als hätten sie schon jeweils mehrere Jahre in diesen Formationen in der Profiliga zusammen gespielt. Sowohl die Slytherins als auch die Gryffindors absolvierten noch ein abschließendes Training im aufgestockten Hogwartsstadion und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, was aus ihrem kleinen Schulstadion geworden war. Es hatte fast keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Stadion, dass sie kannten und alle waren der Meinung, dass es fast schon die Größe des Stadions der Wigtown Wnaderers hatte, die zur Zeit das kleinste Stadion der Profiliga hatten. Allerdings nicht mehr lange, denn es gab Pläne, die die Aufstockung des Wanderers-Stadion betraf und die im Sommer umgesetzt werden sollten.

Nach dem Abendessen verzogen sich die sieben Gryffindorspieler schließlich in das Wohnzimmer, dass zu Alicias Lehrerappartment gehörte. Sie machten es sich in der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin gemütlich, doch alle hatten das komische Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Es kam kein rechtes Gespräch auf und jedes Mal, wenn einer versuchte, einen seiner Freunde in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, klang es eher gezwungen, statt entspannt, bis sie schließlich in ein unangenehmes Schweigen verfielen und nur wie hypnotisiert in die Flammen starrten. Angelina hielt es schließlich nicht mehr auf ihrem Sessel aus. Sie stand auf und lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus", murmelte sie unruhig. „So schlimm ist es uns vor einem Spiel gegen Slytherin doch nie gegangen. Man könnte fast glauben, dass wir uns vor Angst gleich in die Hosen machen. Was stimmt hier bloß nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Oliver und warf frustriert seinen Papierflieger in den Kamin, wo er kurze Zeit später nur noch ein Haufen Asche war

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was hier nicht stimmt", meinte Harry nachdenklich, woraufhin ihn alle neugierig ansahen.

„Und was?", fragte Angelina ihn schließlich, als er nicht weitersprach

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Es könnte auch völliger Quatsch sein", meinte Harry und sah etwas verlegen in die Runde

„Jetzt rede hier nicht noch länger um den heißen Brei rum und sag endlich, was dir durch den Kopf geht, Potter", drängte George ihn brummig

„Naja", meinte Harry. „Wir spielen morgen schließlich nicht irgendein Spiel. Wir spielen ein Spiel gegen Slytherin. Wir spielen als Gryffindors gegen Slytherins. Nicht als ein zusammengewürfeltes Team aus Quidditchprofis, Hogwartsprofessoren, Reporter und Scherzartikelverkäufer. Und deshalb gehören wir am Abend vor dem Spiel auch nicht in das Wohnzimmer eines Lehrerappartments, sondern..."

„...in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum", beendete Alicia Harrys Gedankengang, da sie verstanden hatte, worauf er hinaus wollte

Fred, George, Katie, Angelina und Oliver sahen erst Alicia und dann Harry mit großen Augen überrascht an. Schließlich sprang Fred auf und schlug sich mit der Faust in die Hand

„Merlin noch mal. Du hast recht, Harry. Wir sind verdammte Gryffindors. Was suchen wir also in einem Lehrer-Wohnzimmer?"

„Also gut", meinte Oliver und stand ebenfalls auf. „Dann nichts wie hoch in gewohntes Terrain. Es sei denn, die Professoren haben was dagegen?"

Fragend sah er Harry und Alicia an, doch die schüttelten einstimmig mit dem Kopf. Und so machte sich schließlich das gesamte Team auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie für einige Aufregung sorgten.

„He! Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Melanie ihre große Schwester verdutzt, als das Portrailoch aufschwang und der Gemeinschaftsraum auf einen Schlag um sieben Personen voller wurde. „Solltet ihr euch nicht irgendwohin zurückgezogen haben und letzte Taktiken besprechen?"

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Kleine, geht ihr am Abend vor einem wirklich wichtigen Spiel noch Taktiken durch?", fragte Katie zurück

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab sie zu. „Wir versuchen, uns abzulenken, damit wir uns nicht schon vorher unnötig verrückt machen"

„Ganz genau", meinte Katie. „Und genau deshalb sind wir hier"

„Weil wir euch ablenken sollen?", fragte Susanna verdutzt

„Nein", mischte Harry sich jetzt ein. „Weil wir Gryffindor sind und als solche in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor gehören, Ms. Bell"

„Allerdings nur, wenn niemand was dagegen hat, dass wir Ihnen allen heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten", warf Alicia ein und sah ihre Schüler fragend an

„Absolut nicht", meldete sich jetzt Gryffindor-Kapitän Chase Baldwin zu Wort, der bisher von seinem Sessel am Kamin aus schweigend zugehört hatte. „Herzlich Willkommen in unserer bescheidenen Hütte, Professor Weasley. Und natürlich auch die anderen. Tun Sie, was auch immer Sie tun müssen, damit Sie morgen gewinnen"

„Stimmt", meinte ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen mit Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. „Schließlich wollen wir später nicht Schuld daran sein, wenn Sie morgen verlieren"

„Danke, Mr. Baldwin, Ms. Sloane. Wir geben unser bestes", schmunzelte Harry. „Aber vergessen Sie heute mal den Professor. Wir sind im Moment nichts weiter als ein Haufen Gryffindor, die sich auf ein Spiel gegen Slytherin freut"

„Dann sind Sie für heute Nacht einfach Harry und Co?", fragte Susanna verschmitzt

„Nein", grinste Harry zurück. „Wir sind Oliver und Co. Schließlich ist er unser Kapitän und nicht ich. Und von mir aus können wir es für heute gerne bei den Vornamen und „Du" belassen. Nur bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass Sie damit ihre Noten in Verteidigung schon in der Tasche hätten"

„Würden wir nie wagen", meinte Susanna und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Hallo, ich bin Susy"

„Harry", antwortete Harry und ergriff die angebotene Hand

Doch so gewohnt der Abend im ganz normalen Chaos und Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum für Oliver und seine Teamkameraden von da ab auch war, so ungewöhnlich war er für die gegenwärtige Gryffindorgeneration. Denn wann hatte man mal einen Profispieler der britischen und irischen Quidditchliga im Gemeinschaftsraum die Inhaber des erfolgreichsten Scherzartikelladens in ganz England mit einem Zaubertrankbuch, das er wie einen Treiberschläger schwang, quer über Tische und Sofas jagen sehen? Und das nur, weil die Gejagten eben jenem Profispieler einen Zettel an den Rücken gepinnt hatten auf dem „Schlag mich. Ich bin ein Sklaventreiber, der seine Spieler gerne quält" stand. Und wann hatte man ihre neue Fluglehrerin mal hemmungslos kreischen hören, weil ihr von ihrem Schwager heimlich eine Tüte Knallbrause in den Kürbissaft geschüttet wurde und ihr daraufhin mit Zischen und Knallen grellbunte Seifenblasen aus den Ohren schossen? Oder einen Verteidigungsprofessor, der mit einer QM-Reporterin und einer Profi-Jägertrainerin „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" spielte und bei einer Pflichtaufgabe einen Striptease hinlegen sollte, was er konsequent verweigerte und dabei eine viertelstündige Debatte über die Frage auslöste, ob der große Held der Zaubererwelt vielleicht doch nur ein kleiner Feigling war?

Für die Gryffindors war dieser Abend ein Highlight ihrer Schulzeit und er würde vielen von ihnen noch sehr lange in Erinnerung bleiben. Als sich die sieben schließlich von den Schülern verabschieden wollten, um den dringend nötigen Schlaf zu bekommen, wurden sie jedoch von ihren Nachfolgern im Quidditchteam aufgehalten, die ihnen konsequent den Weg versperrten.

„Nichts da", meinte Cord. „Ihr sagtet, ihr seid heute Gryffindors"

„Und als Gryffindors schläft man auch im Gryffindor-Turm", war Melanies Einwand

„Was?", fragte Angelina verdutzt

„Wie soll das denn gehen? Wir haben hier schließlich gar keine Betten", hakte Katie nach

„Doch", widersprach Chase. „Habt ihr wohl"

„Haben wir?", fragte Alicia irritiert und sah sich nach Harry um, der jedoch nur ahnungslos die Schultern zuckte. „Und wo?"

„Wir haben unseren Schlafsaal geräumt und kommen für heute Nacht in einem anderen unter", erklärte Susanna. „Bei uns stehen zwar nur 5 Betten, wie in allen anderen Schlafsälen auch, aber da ihr ja zwei Paare unter euch habt, werden die sicher kein Problem damit haben, sich jeweils ein Bett zu teilen. Dann paßt es nämlich wieder"

Überrumpelt sahen sich die sieben an und zuckten dann kapitulierend mit den Schultern.

„Nun, wenn das so ist...", war alles, was Fred daraufhin sagte und wandte sich zu der Treppe um, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. „Dann zeigt uns mal, wo unsere Betten stehen"

„Fünftklässler-Schlafsaal", antwortete Helena Sloane und ging voraus

„Irgendwie finde ich das sogar ganz gut", meinte George zu Harry, als sie die Treppe zum Fünftklässler-Schlafsaal hochstiegen. „Wann kommt man schon mal in den Genuß, in einem Mädchen-Schlafsaal zu übernachten"

„Jetzt hör aber auf, George", rief Oliver hinter ihnen. „Du willst doch nicht allen ernstes behaupten, dass du und Fred noch nie in einem der Mädchen-Schlafsäle gewesen seid"

„Zumindest nicht offiziell, Wood", grinste George ihn an. „Inoffiziell allerdings..."

„Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?", fragte Fred ihn und wackelte schelmisch mit den Augenbrauen. „Warst du schon mal in einem Mädchen-Schlafsaal?"

„Oh ja, mehr als einmal sogar", kam die Antwort. Allerdings nicht von Oliver, sondern von Katie, die den Trupp anführte und sich erschrocken über das, was ihr da gerade herausgerutscht war, die Hand auf den Mund geschlagen hatte und unterdrückt fluchte

„Ach ja?", fragte George listig und blieb stehen, wobei er die ganze Truppe aus ehemaligen Gryffindorquidditchspielern und aktuellen Schülerinnen aufhielt, die ihm folgten. „Und woher weißt gerade _du _das? Verheimlicht ihr zwei uns vielleicht was"

Katie drehte sich um und sah in ein Meer aus anzüglich grinsenden Gesichtern. Nur Oliver, der etwa sieben bis acht Stufen unter ihr stand, versuchte mit einigermaßenem Erfolg, ein Grinsen zu verhindern. Ganz gelang es jedoch auch ihm nicht. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und fixierte ihn dann mit ihrem Blick, den er ohne Probleme hielt

„Sag ihnen, dass das immer völlig harmlos und unschuldig war und nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was ihnen jetzt gerade durch den Kopf geht, Wood", bat sie ihn

„Naja, ich würde nicht behaupten, dass die Nachthemden, die du damals immer hattest völlig harmlos und unschuldig waren", erwiderte er schmunzelnd

„Oliver...", warnte sie ihn, woraufhin er abwehrend die Hände hob

„Schon gut, schon gut", lachte er jetzt laut auf. „Zwischen uns gab es nie etwas, was über das Verhältnis zwischen Kapitän und Jägerin hinaus ging. Auch wenn ich das inzwischen ziemlich bedauere"

„Und was hattest du dann in ihrem Schlafsaal zu suchen?", hakte Fred nach

„Das gleiche, was er auch in unserem zu suchen hatte", antwortete Angelina, was Fred dazu veranlasste, überrascht die Augenbraue zu heben und seine Freundin fragend anzusehen. „Uns zu nachtschlafender Zeit zum Training aus dem Bett zu zerren"

„Kommt mir irgendwie entfernt bekannt vor", meinte Harry trocken und hatte damit die Lacher auf seiner Seite

„Geschadet hat es euch nicht", verteidigte Oliver sich

Inzwischen waren sie an der Tür zum Schlafsaal der Fünftklässlerinnen angekommen, die Helena Sloane schon für sie aufhielt

„Hier bitte", meinte sie. „Die Hauselfen haben das nötigste hergebracht. Schlaft gut, damit ihr morgen anständig spielt"

„Werden wir. Danke", bedankte Katie sich und nahm gleich das erste Bett neben der Badezimmertür in Beschlag

„Ihr kommt doch hoffentlich in einem der anderen Mädchenschlafsäle unter und nicht bei den Jungs", sagte Harry zu Susy, als er an ihr vorbeiging

„Ich dachte, heute gibt es hier keine Professoren?", fragte sie ihn.

„Betrachte mich einfach als Vertrauensschüler, der nicht will, dass ihr Ärger mit eurer Direktorin bekommt", meinte Harry. „Denn den bekommt ihr garantiert, wenn ihr heute Nacht nicht da seid, wo ihr hingehört"

„Danke für den Tipp", grinste sie. „Wir versuchen uns daran zu halten"

„Das wollte ich hören", antwortete Harry. „Gute Nacht. Schlaft gut"

„Ihr auch", antworteten die Mädchen und zogen die Tür hinter sich zu

Drinnen im Schlafsaal hatte Angelina sich inzwischen vor Katie aufgebaut und blinzelte sie listig an

„Wo würdest du schlafen, wenn ich dir jetzt dieses Bett wegschnappe, weil ich nicht mit so einer Schnarchnase wie Fred in einem Bett schlafen möchte, hm?"

„He, ich schnarche nicht", protestierte Fred empört

„Ich würde dich mit einem Schwall eiskalten Wasser wieder aus diesem Bett vertreiben", antwortete Katie ungerührt. „Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich will mich waschen, umziehen und dann ins Bett. Ich brauche meinen Schlaf, wenn ich morgen nicht vom Besen fallen will"

Katie schnappte sich ihren Schlafanzug und verschwand an Angelina vorbei ins Badezimmer

„In _dieses _Bett", fügte sie hinzu, als sie neben ihr war

„OK", gab Angelina auf und drehte sich dann resigniert zu Oliver um. „Tut mir leid, Käpt'n. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte"

„Weiß ich zu schätzen, Johnson", meinte Oliver verschmitzt grinsend zu ihr, während Katie erst Angelina und dann Oliver einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Danke"

Als Katie kurz darauf hinter den geschlossenen Vorhängen ihres Himmelbetts lag und mit dem blauen Tennisball spielte, der in den letzten Wochen ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden war, konnte sie Fred und Angelina leise in ihrem Bett flüstern hören

„Was sollte das denn gerade?", wollte Fred wissen

„Was?", fragte Angelina zurück

„Na das mit Katie und was du dann zu Wood gesagt hast? Willst du unbedingt, dass Katie sich mit unserem Sklaventreiber schlechthin einläßt?"

„Nur weil du willst, dass sie mit Lee anbändelt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch will"

„Was ist falsch an Lee?"

„Was ist falsch an Oliver?"

„Und was ist falsch an Roger?", fragte Katie leise flüsternd dazwischen und schob ihre Bettvorhänge etwas zu Seite

Einen kurzen Moment war es still, doch dann zog Angelina mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge von ihrem und Freds Bett zu Seite

„Was war das gerade?", fragte sie Katie verdutzt

„Ich wollte nur auch was dazu beisteuern, wenn ihr euch schon so über mein Liebesleben den Kopf zerbrecht", meinte Katie und zog eine Schnute. „Und wenn ihr für Lee und Oliver Partei ergreift, tue ich das eben für Roger. Gerechtigkeit muß sein"

„Also, wenn das so ist, wäre es mir wesentlich lieber, wenn du dich auf Rogers Seite schlagen würdest, Angelina", ließ Oliver aus der Dunkelheit von sich hören. „Das würde meine Chancen bei Katie nämlich wesentlich erhöhen"

Hemmungsloses Lachen war auf diese schlagfertige Antwort von Oliver aus der Richtung zu hören, in der Harrys Bett stand. Katie schoss wütend den Tennisball in seine Richtung und grinste hinterhältig, als ein „AU! Spinnst du?" aus der Dunkelheit kam. Allerdings verschwand das Lachen nicht ganz aus Harrys Stimme

„Setz hier nicht euren einzigen Sucher außer Gefecht, Katie. Sonst gibt es morgen ein ähnliches Drama wie im Finale 1993", erwiderte er glucksend. „Und dann legt unser lieber Käpt'n dich eigenhändig über's Knie"

„Na dann schieß ihm noch ein paar Tennisbälle an den Kopf. Das würde Olivers Chancen nämlich noch weiter erhöhen, wenn er dich üb...", ertönte nun Alicias kichernde Stimme, die jedoch von George abgewürgt wurde, der ihr schnell die Hand über den Mund legte

„Hör nicht auf sie, Kats. Sie weiß nicht, wovon sie redet", rief er ihr zu. „Laß Harry leben. Wir brauchen ihn morgen noch"

„Genau", stimmte Harry ihm lachend zu und warf den Ball wieder zu Katie zurück. „Laß mich leben und vertraue auf die Macht der Tennisbälle"

„Was?", kam es verwirrt aus der Dunkelheit und jetzt war es Katie, die in hemmungsloses Gelächter ausbrach und sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte

Katies unterdrückte Gluckser tönten noch eine ganze Weile durch den Schlafsaal, doch dann trat Ruhe ein. Die sieben ehemaligen Gryffindorspieler versanken in erholsamen Schlaf und träumten vom kommenden Tag. Den Tag, an dem sie einen der schönsten Tage ihrer Schulzeit für kurze Zeit in die Gegenwart holen und noch einmal beweisen wollten, was in ihnen steckte. Dem Tag, an dem sie zum wiederholten Mal Quidditchgeschichte schreiben wollten.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, jetzt habe ich euch viel Stoff zum reviewn gegeben. Daraus ist doch was zu machen, um der magischen 200 etwas näher zu kommen, oder?

Ob die Gryffindors morgen wirklich noch einmal Quidditchgeschichte schreiben oder ob es diesmal in einem riesigen Drama für Olivers Team endet, erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch knappe 24 Stunden gedulden.

Und jetzt: REVIEWS!!!! (bitte, bitte, bitte)


	23. 21 K Wenn Löwen gegen Schlangen kämpfen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört der Storyplot, das Team von QM samt Anhang und Lindsey Wood. Meine Bezahlung ist...öhm...nix. Keinen einzigen Knut verdiene ich hiermit. Eigentlich schade.

**A/N: **OK, ihr lieben. Wir sind bei 180 Reviews, d.h. dass ihr mich gestern 11 Reviews näher an die 200 gebracht habt (dabei hat sich auch eine Schwarzleserin geoutet, was mich sehr gefreut hat). Ganz lieben Dank dafür. Hier kommt jetzt das zweite Final-Kapitel, wo es endlich auch mit dem Spiel losgeht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut, wie die komplette Story bisher. Bedankt euch übrigens bei Stormur und meinem Mann dafür, dass dieses Kapitel schon so früh kommt, denn die beiden sind Schuld daran. Stormur habe ich gestern versprochen bis spätestens halb drei hochzuladen und mein Mann kam auf die grandiose Idee, heute IKEA unsicher zu machen, da wir demnächst umziehen und noch einige neue Möbel brauchen. Also mußte ich jetzt schon hochladen, um mein Versprechen an Stormur einhalten zu können.

Einen kleinen Hinweis habe ich noch bevor es losgeht. Ich habe es zwar nicht wirklich ausführlich beschrieben, da dieses Kapitel sonst den Rahmen sprengen würde, aber wenn ihr euch das Zitat über diesem Kapitel mal genau durchlest, wißt ihr, was Oliver seinem Treiberduo kurz vor dem Spiel noch gesagt hat, als er sie auf Montague angesetzt hat (wobei die Weasleys immer noch nicht den wahren Grund dafür kennen, aber seit wann brauchen die einen logischen Grund, um Slytherins zu vermöbeln?). Wie dieses Gespräch zwischen den dreien genau ablief erzähle ich euch mal in einer Missing Scene. Fest versprochen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich bin weg und kauf IKEA Brinkum (bei Bremen) leer.

* * *

_Fairplay ist, das Foul so versteckt zu machen, _

_dass der Schiedsrichter es nicht sieht_

_- Dieter Hildebrandt -_

* * *

**21. Kapitel – Wenn Löwen gegen Schlangen kämpfen**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Großteil des Teams von lautem Gesang aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer geweckt. Von sehr lautem und sehr schrägem Gesang, der vor allem Oliver und den Mädels einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte

„Mmphh", brummelte Oliver und steckte einen verstrubbelten Kopf durch die Bettvorhänge. „Sollten wir ihr vielleicht sagen, dass sie absolut keinen Funken Talent besitzt, was das Singen angeht?"

„Das weiß sie", kam die gähnende Antwortet von Angelina. „Aber es ist ihr völlig egal"

„Sei froh, dass es nur Katie ist, die hier lauthals singt, Käpt'n", meinte Alicia und man konnte sie hinter ihrem Bettvorhang wühlen hören. „So richtig schlimm wird es erst, wenn George und Fred da auch noch mitmischen. Herrgott, noch mal, George. Kannst du vielleicht auch mal mithelfen, dieses Deckenwirrwarr zu entknoten? Wie hast du das überhaupt wieder hingekriegt?"

Auf Georges grummelige Antwort folgte lautes Gelächter der anderen Schlafsaalbewohner.

„Eins muß man ihr aber lassen", meinte Harry, schob seine Vorhänge zur Seite und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Sie weiß immerhin, wie sie sich richtig für das Spiel aufheizen kann. Der Song hat Klasse. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt in ihrer Variante der Darbietung"

„Also, ich weiß nicht", überlegte Angelina und sah skeptisch zur geschlossenen Badezimmertür. „Sollte sie nicht lieber von Löwen singen, statt von Tigern? Immerhin sind wir Gryffindors"

„Egal ob Löwen oder Tiger", warf Oliver ein. „Hauptsache sie läßt die Dusche heile. So wie sie im Moment auf die Duschwände eintrommelt, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, dass sie es überleben werden"

Widersprechen tat ihm darauf keiner, da sie alle das Rumpeln und Scheppern hörten, dass inzwischen Katies schrägen Gesang begleitete. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Katie tanzte in einem Bademantel gekleidet, mit einem Handtuchturban auf dem Kopf und einer Haarbürste in der Hand, die sie zum Mikrophon umfunktioniert hatte, in den Schlafsaal. Als sie den letzten Ton rausgebrüllt hatte, brachen Fred, George und Harry in Beifall und begeisterte Pfiffe aus, Angelina und Alicia schüttelten immer noch verwirrt über den Text den Kopf, während Oliver wie der Blitz ins Badezimmer verschwand.

„Eye of the tiger, hm?", grinste Harry sie an

„Yep", grinste Katie zurück. „Den brauche ich, um in die richtige Kampflaune zu kommen"

„Ging Rocky wohl genauso", erwiderte Harry. „Aber die Mädels hier hast du völlig verwirrt. Angelina war der Meinung, dass du lieber über Löwen singen solltest, statt über Tiger"

„Ist auch kein Problem", meinte Katie schulterzuckend. „Ich hab den Text schon mehrfach umgedichtet. Welche Variante hättest du gerne? „The heart of the Lion" oder lieber "To kill the Flint-snake"?"

Harry fing daraufhin so hemmungslos an zu lachen, dass er sich verschluckte und in heftiges Husten ausbrach. Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia sahen sich jetzt völlig verwirrt an, da sie immer weniger von dem begriffen, was Harry und Katie da redeten, da sie alle in reinen Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen waren und von Filmen keine Ahnung hatten

„Ähm, wer ist Rocky?", fragte Fred George, der jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte

„Keiner, der mit uns zur Schule gegangen ist, zumindest. Den Namen hätte ich mir gemerkt", antwortete er

„Nein", lachte Katie auf. „Rocky ist weder ein ehemaliger noch aktueller Schüler. Zumindest nicht soweit ich weiß. Rocky ist ein Boxer"

„Ein Hund?", entfuhr es Alicia verdutzt. „Du singst über Tiger und meinst einen Hund? Irgendwie verwirrt mich das jetzt völlig"

„Ja", meinte Katie und sah sie völlig überrumpelt an, während Harry wieder in Gelächter ausbrach. „So wie du das darstellst, würde mich das auch verwirren"

„Wieso?", fragte Angelina sie. „Du müßtest dich doch damit auskennen, wenn du schon so einen Blödsinn singst"

„Ich singe nicht über einen Hund, sondern um einen Menschen", erklärte Katie den Vieren, die alle seit Generationen keinen Muggel mehr in der Familie hatten und sich deshalb nicht wirklich gut mit Muggelgepflogenheiten auskannten. „Ein Mensch, der in einem Film einen Sportler, einen Boxer, darstellt. Also einen Menschen, der mit dicken Handschuhen, nur mit einer Shorts und Schuhen bekleidet, auf einen anderen Menschen einprügelt und dadurch Punkte kriegt, um zu gewinnen oder den Gegner mit einem k.o. besiegt"

„Du meinst, es gibt Muggel, die sich gegenseitig verprügeln und das dann Sport nennen?", fragte George ungläubig

„Exakt", bestätigte Harry. „Genau so ist es. Dudley war sogar mehrfacher Schulchampion, was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Er hat ja auch lange genug an mir trainieren können"

„Ich sag's ja immer wieder", meinte Fred und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Die spinnen, die Muggel"

„Ja Obelix", kam es synchron von Katie und Harry und wieder brachen beide in Gelächter aus, was wiederum mächtig verwirrte Blicke vom erweiterten Weasley-Clan hervorbrachte

Zwanzig Minuten später betraten sie alle zusammen die Große Halle, wo spontan ein Rumpeln durch die Menge ging, als von drei Haustischen gleichzeitig die Stühle zurückgeschoben wurden, und das Gryffindorteam mit Standing Ovations begrüßt wurden. Katie lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter und sie sah den anderen an, dass es ihnen nicht anders ging. Zwischen den Tischen der Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gingen sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch durch, neben dem rechts und links jeweils ein kleiner Tisch für die beiden Teams stand.

Die Slytherins waren schon da und warfen ihnen finstere Blicke zu. Sie alle wußten, dass es ihnen bis in den kleinen Zeh juckte, etwas gehässiges zu sagen. Aber Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen allen unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass sie von ihnen sportliche Fairness erwartete und das Spiel sofort aus dem Hogwartsstadion verbannen würde, wenn sie sich in Gegenwart der Schüler nicht zu benehmen wußten. Darum beschränkten sich die beiden Teams darauf, sich gegenseitig mit den geheimen Handzeichen anzustacheln. Ein stummer Kampf, der lediglich von einem verschwindend geringen Teil der Schülerinnen und Schüler in der Großen Halle im kompletten Ausmaß verstanden wurde. Melanie und Susanna Bell hatten vom Gryffindortisch aus beste Sicht nach vorne und wunderten sich mehr als einmal, zu was für stummen Drohungen ihre große Schwester griff. Sie hielt sich nämlich keineswegs mit den harmlosen auf, sondern reizte die Slytherins bis kurz vor die Explosionsgrenze.

„Mein lieber Mann. Eure Schwester geht aber ganz schön heftig zur Sache", raunte Chase Baldwin Susanna zu

„Ja", antwortete diese und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und irgendwie verwirrt mich das. So kenne ich sie gar nicht"

„Nicht?", kaute Cord links neben ihr. „Ihr wußtet doch, dass sie in der Schulzeit Quidditch gespielt hat. Was verwirrt euch denn dann daran?"

„Es ist ein Unterschied, etwas zu wissen und es dann mit eigenen Augen zu sehen", erklärte Melanie, der es genau wie ihrer Schwester ging. „Ich meine, sie ist in unserer Gegenwart immer die vernünftige, bedachte große Schwester, die nie über die Stränge schlägt. Wir wußten zwar, dass sie Quidditch gespielt hat und von daher auch diese Kampfzeichen kennen muß, aber es war eben immer nur theoretisch und nie praktisch"

„Ok, wenn das so ist, ist es zu verstehen, dass ihr etwas verwirrt seid", meinte Chase. „Ich bin echt gespannt auf das Spiel nachher. Wenn das wirklich alles stimmt, was in den letzten Monaten so die Runde gemacht hat, wird das ein richtiger Knaller"

„Darauf kannst du wetten", antwortete Melanie mit vollem Mund und Susanna nickte zustimmend

„Ich bin vor allem gespannt, wie sich unsere zwei Professoren schlagen werden", antwortete Cord und griff nach dem Kürbissaftkrug. „Endlich können wir mal sehen, ob Professor Weasley sich selber an die Regeln hält, die sie uns in ihrem Flugsicherheits- und Taktiktraining immer unter die Nase hält"

„Ja, da bin ich auch mal gespannt drauf", stimmte Chase ihm zu

Die beiden Professoren am Teamtisch der Gryffindors dachten jedoch im Moment nicht im mindesten an Flugsicherheit, sondern gingen nochmal leise mit ihren Teamkameraden die verschiedenen Taktiken und Spielzüge durch. Was zu ihren Schulzeiten undenkbar gewesen wäre, da sie damals alle nicht wild auf ein Last-Minute-Briefing mit einem hyperventilierenden Kapitän gewesen waren, schien heute völlig normal. Oliver hatte in seiner Zeit als Profi viel dazugelernt und konnte seine angespannten Nerven inzwischen wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle halten, als damals. Und auch der Rest des Teams war erwachsener geworden und schaffte es, entspannt zu wirken, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht waren.

Das führte dazu, dass sich ¾ der Schüler in der Großen Halle nach einer Weile fragte, ob sich die sieben da vorne überhaupt der Tragweite dieses Spiels bewußt war, denn alle sieben aßen völlig locker in aller Seelenruhe ihr Frühstück, lachten und scherzten und machten hin und wieder ihnen allen völlig unbekannte Handzeichen zum Slytherinteamtisch rüber, während sie selber kaum einen Bissen runter bekamen. Im Gegensatz zu den Slytherinschülern, die ohne Probleme frühstückten und sehr siegessicher wirkten. Die einzigen, die am Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- und Hufflepufftisch einigermaßen normal aßen, waren die Mitglieder der jeweiligen Hausteams, die mit dieser Art Druck und Aufregung am meisten Erfahrung hatten und wohl alle froh waren, heute auf der Tribüne zu sitzen und nicht selber aktiv an diesem Nervenspiel teilnehmen zu müssen.

* * *

In der Kabine der Gryffindors herrschte konzentriertes Schweigen, als die sieben Spielerinnen und Spieler sich umzogen. Von draußen konnte man das aufgeregte Summen hunderter Zuschauer hören, die sichtlich gespannt auf dieses Spiel ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne aufsuchten. Man konnte Lee's Stimme hören, der durch das Vorprogramm führte, dass aus verschiedenen Flugkunststücken größerer und kleinerer Schülergruppen bestand, sowie einigen einstudierten Show-Spielzügen der Quidditchteams, die hier die Chance bekamen mal vor einem wirklich großen Publikum ihr Können zu beweisen. Man wußte ja schließlich nie, ob nicht vielleicht doch ein Talentscout unter der Menge war. Mehrfach konnten die sieben in der Kabine ein beeindruckendes Raunen oder ein erschrockenes Aufschreien hören, wenn die Kunststücke oder Spielzüge zu spektakulär wurden. Aber sie alle wußten, dass Alicia nur diejenigen dort draußen fliegen ließ, von denen sie wußte, dass sie diese Flugmanöver konnten, ohne sich den Hals zu brechen.

Oliver stand mit dem Rücken zum Rest des Teams vor seinem Schrank und starrte minutenlang ins Leere. Schließlich konnte Fred es nicht mehr mit ansehen und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Oliver zuckte wie unter Strom gesetzt zusammen und fuhr herum. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Freds nackten Oberarm und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Unter einem eintätowierten Hogwartswappen schwebten ein Besen mit einem ihn kreuzenden Schläger. Über dem Besen kam ein Klatscher in einer weitgezogenen Kurve herangeschossen, was man recht deutlich an den „Kondenzstreifen" sehen konnte, die er hinter sich herzog. Und unter all dem flatterte das Banner, auf dem eigentlich das Schulmotto „Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos", das soviel wie „Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen" bedeutete, stehen sollte und auf dem jetzt etwas stand, dass ihm völlig den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen drohte. In geschwungenen Lettern stand dort nämlich nicht das Schulmotto, sondern „Played in a Wood-Team and proud of it". Mit runtergeklappter Kinnlade sah er Fred schließlich in die Augen. Dieser hatte bemerkt, was Oliver so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und sah ihn breit grinsend an.

„Du...du bist...", fing Oliver an, aber kam nicht viel weiter, da ihm einfach die Worte fehlten.

„...stolz in einem Wood-Team gespielt zu haben, ja", beendete Fred dafür für seinen sichtlich paralysierten Käpt'n, der jetzt fassungslos in die Runde breit grinsender Gesichter sah

„Und da ist er nicht der einzige", fuhr George fort und schob den Ärmel seines T-shirts hoch, auf dem ein identisches Tattoo prangte

Olivers Kopf fuhr zu George und dann zu Harry, der wortlos ebenfalls den Ärmel hochgeschoben hatte. Allerdings prangte bei ihm ein Schnatz mit weit gespreitzten Flügeln über dem Besen und kein Schläger oder Klatscher.

„Das...das... glaube ich... einfach nicht", stammelte er, kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, da er noch immer glaubte, zu fantasieren

„Glaube es ruhig", vernahm er daraufhin Angelinas Stimme. „Diese Tattoos gibt es. Da hilft alles kopfschütteln nichts, Käpt'n"

„Und die Jungs sind nicht die einzigen", meinte nun auch Alicia, woraufhin Oliver die Augen wieder öffnete und zu den drei Jägerinnen rübersah

Alicia hielt ihm lächelnd den linken Fuß entgegen, während Angelina das gleiche mit dem rechten tat. Auf beiden Knöcheln prangte ein ähnliches Tattoo wie auf den Oberarmen der Jungs. Allerdings eine Nummer kleiner und mit einem Quaffle über dem schwebenden Besen. Nur Katie saß immer noch auf ihrem Platz auf der Bank und rührte sich nicht. Neugierig sah Oliver zu ihren Knöcheln runter, doch weder auf dem rechten, noch auf dem linken konnte er ein Tattoo erkennen. War Katie etwa die einzige in seinem Team, die sich nicht an dieser Sache beteiligt hatte? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung in der Herzgegend versetzte.

Katie hatte Olivers Blick bemerkt, der ihre Knöchel absuchte und auch die Enttäuschung, die darin aufgeflammt war, als er nichts entdecken konnte. Langsam stand sie auf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich bin die einzige, die nicht stolz darauf ist, in einem Wood-Team gespielt zu haben?", fragte sie leise und sah ihm dabei fragend mit einem leichten Lächeln in die Augen, woraufhin Oliver verlegen den Blick senkte. „Denn dem ist definitiv nicht so. Ich bin verdammt stolz darauf. Das kannst du mir glauben"

„Aber...warum...", meinte Oliver und brach dann verwirrt ab

„Warum was?", fragte sie und hatte Mühe, sich ein breites Grinsen zu verbeißen. „Warum ich kein Tattoo habe, dass das beweist?"

Oliver nickte stumm und sah sie wieder fragend an

„Ich habe ein Tattoo", meinte sie und konnte jetzt das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Nur nicht am Knöchel und auch nicht am Oberarm"

„Du hast?", hakte Oliver nach und Katie nickte. „Wo?"

Ohne lange zu überlegen zog Katie sich das T-shirt wieder über dem Kopf, so dass sie nur im BH vor Oliver stand, was ihm den nächsten Schock in einer ganzen Reihe von Schocks innerhalb der letzten paar Minuten versetzte. Wie gebannt sah er auf den Hauch eines Nichts, dass Katies Oberkörper umspielte und schluckte heftig, um den mächtigen Kloß wieder loszuwerden, der es sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gemütlich gemacht hatte. Katie beobachtete sein Mienenspiel und drehte sich dann wortlos halb um. Jetzt konnte Oliver sehen, wo Katie ihr Tattoo trug. Nämlich auf dem linken Schulterblatt.

Katie warf einen belustigten Blick zu Angelina und Alicia rüber, die ihn zurückgaben und dann wieder neugierig zu Oliver rübersahen, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Auch Katie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn gespannt an.

Oliver hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihn gerade eine ganze Herde wildgewordener Hippogreife überrannt hätten. Mit wackeligen Knien und einem merkwürdigem Gefühl im Kopf, als ob dieser in Watte gepackt war, während gleichzeitig ein Summen in seinen Ohren anschwoll, als wäre ein ganzer Hornissenschwarm in seinem Kopf freigesetzt worden, sank er langsam auf eine Bank nieder und sah völlig baff von einem zum anderen. Er war vollkommen sprachlos von diesem unglaublichen Beweis der Treue seines Teams. Damit hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Nicht nach all dem, was ihm diese sechs in den gemeinsamen Jahren und auch in den Jahren danach immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen an den Kopf geworfen haben. Nicht, nachdem sie ihn immer wieder als fanatischen Irren oder verrückten Sklaventreiber bezeichnet hatten, wenn er sie zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten bei Wind und Wetter auf's Feld gejagt und in Grund und Boden gedrillt hatte. Nicht, nachdem ihm Fred und George beim Abschlußtraining damals vor dem Pokalgewinn angedroht hatten, ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen und nackt an den Riesenkraken zu verfüttern, wenn er es noch einmal wagen würde, sie nach dem Finale so zu quälen, wie in all den Jahren vorher. Er war schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich jedoch und schaffte es im vierten Versuch, doch noch etwas hervor zu bringen.

„Ihr seid komplett irre, Leute", krächzte er gerührt. „Komplett irre. Danke"

„Nichts zu danken. Ist schließlich die Wahrheit und niemand wurde dazu gezwungen. Alle haben freiwillig mitgemacht", erwiderte Fred im Namen des gesamten Teams. „Und wenn du jetzt vorhast, wie damals zu heulen, gib mir bitte ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung, um hier zu verschwinden. Heulende Männer machen mir irgendwie Angst"

„Idiot", knurrte Oliver und warf ihm schief grinsend einen seiner Hüterhandschuhe entgegen, die neben ihm auf der Bank lagen

Ebenfalls grinsend fing Fred ihn auf und brach dann in lautes Lachen aus, dass die feierliche Stimmung schließlich auflöste und in das gleich darauf alle anderen einfielen. Doch Oliver wußte jetzt, dass, egal wie das Spiel heute ausgehen würde, er mit dem besten Team angetreten war, mit dem er je zusammen gespielt hatte und er war verdammt stolz darauf, der Kapitän dieses Teams sein zu dürfen.

* * *

Kurz vor 14 Uhr öffneten sich fast gleichzeitig die Türen der Gryffindor- und Slytherinkabinen. Die vier Auroren vor den Kabinen hatten das Gefühl, als wären sie auf einen Schlag in die Glanzzeiten Roms zurückversetzt worden. Sie hatten zwar alle schon große Ligaspiele erlebt, zwei von ihnen hatten sogar vor Jahren beim Finale der Quidditch-WM im Stadion Dienst geschoben, aber bei keinem der vorherigen Spiele hatten sie die Spannung gespürt, die in diesem Moment durch den Flur vor den Umkleidekabinen wabberte. Noch nie hatten sie das Gefühl gehabt, live beim Einzug kampfbereiter Gladiatoren in die Arena dabei zu sein. Niemand der 14 Spieler sagte ein Wort, als sie sich aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Tunnel zu bewegten, der auf das Spielfeld führte und es war gerade dieses Schweigen, dass den Auroren zeigte, dass dies hier nicht irgendein Spiel war. Selbst bei großen Profispielen gibt es spätestens an dieser Stelle kleine Wortduelle oder Provokationen. Nicht hier, denn hier war es kein Quidditchspiel, dass ausgetragen wurde, sondern eine Frage der Ehre, die niemand der Beteiligten zu verlieren gedachte.

„Und jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Ich kriege gerade das Zeichen, dass die Teams bereit sind und darauf warten, von mir in die Arena gerufen zu werden", dröhnte Lee's magisch verstärkte durch das Stadion. „Begrüßen Sie also mit mir die 14 Spielerinnen und Spieler, die sich hier damals schon gegenüberstanden. Und wenn ich sage, die, die sich damals schon gegenüberstanden, dann meine ich es auch so. Das bedeutet im Klartext, dass ich die Namen von damals verwende und nicht die, die heute aktuell sind. Doch bevor ich Ihnen die Teams im einzelnen vorstelle, lassen wir erst den Mann in die Höhle des Löwen, der heute neben den Teams die wohl schwierigste Aufgabe hat. Nämlich die, die Gemüter zu beruhigen und darauf zu achten, dass es hier heute keine Toten gibt. Und Sie können mir glauben. Das ist keine Übertreibung. Einen Applaus bitte für den ehemaligen Kapitän des Ravenclawteams und heutigen Schiedsrichter ROGER DAVIES"

Unter dem anhaltenden Applaus der Zuschauer, der vor allem aus der Ravenclawkurve leicht tumultartige Zustände annahm, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, den einzigen Ravenclaw, der an diesem Tag eine große Rolle spielen würde, gebühren zu empfangen, flog Roger ins Stadion und landete nach einer Runde an den Tribünen im Mittelkreis des Quidditchfelds.

„OK Leute, genug gejubelt. Kommen wir jetzt zu den wirklich wichtigen Personen des heutigen Tages und nicht zu den B-Stars. Da wäre zum einen der unwiderstehliche, gutaussehende, nicht auf den Mund gefallene Kommentator, der Frauenherzen mit Leichtigkeit zum schmelzen bringt. Vor allem die von wirklich attraktiven Reporterinnen, die auch als Jägerinnen eine gute Figur machen. Nämlich mich, LEE JORDAN", kommentierte Lee ungeniert weiter und die Zuschauer konnten sehen, wie Roger Lee einen leicht angesäuerten Blick zuwarf und etwas murmelte, was sie nicht verstehen konnten, was Lee dämonisch grinsend beantwortete. Das Publikum lachte und klatschte und ließ teilweise recht anzügliche Pfiffe von sich hören. Lee verbeugte sich tief und grinste zufrieden in die Runde.

„Danke, Danke! Autogramme gibt's später. Jetzt geht's aber weiter mit den ganz Großen des heutigen Tages. Wir fangen an mit einem Spieler aus dem Team der Herausforderer. Hier ist die Bulldogge vor den Slytherin-Ringen. Hier ist MILES BLETCHLEY"

Slytherinhüter Miles Bletchley schoss wie vom Katapult geschossen aus dem Spielertunnel und die Kurve des Stadions, dass in durchgängigem grün getaucht war, bebte von hemmungslos trampelnden Füßen.

„Weiter geht's mit dem Duo Infernale. Dem Schrecken aller Feindjäger. Den Nägeln im Sarg unserer heißgeliebten Hogwartsdirektorin. Ein Riesenapplaus für die Gryffindortreiber FRED und GEORGE WEASLEY"

Wild mit den Schlägern schwingend flogen Fred und George auf das Spielfeld, sorgten mit einem Sturzflug über der Slytherinkurve für panisches „zu Boden werfen" der grüngekleideten Schlangenfans

„Ihre Gegenspieler sind die Eintagsfliegen der Schlangengruben. Die wohl einzigen Quidditchspieler in der Geschichte Hogwarts mit einer Erfolgsquote von sagenhaften 0,0. Wenn ihr applaudieren wollt, tut es ruhig, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum ihr das tut. Seht zu, dass ihr reinkommt, damit wir weitermachen können. Hier sind ANDREW BOLE und STANLEY DERRICK"

Viel hätte nicht gefehlt, dann hätten die beiden Slytherintreiber Lee nach dieser Ansage mit ihren Schlägern aus der nagelneuen Kommentatorenkabine geschossen. Lee konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, sonst hätte dieses Spiel keinen Kommentator gehabt.

„HE, gibt es eigentlich irgendwo eine Regel die verbietet, dass man Kommentatoren, die die Wahrheit sagen, massakriert? Man, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ihr euer einziges Spiel vermasselt habt, ihr Volltrottel?"

Roger warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ganz klar besagte, dass er, auch wenn es eine solche Regel gegeben hätte, er die Zwei in diesem Moment nicht aufgehalten hätte. Lee konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn die Zwei Roger hätten ausschalten wollen, hätte er auch nichts getan und sich nur zurückgelehnt und zugesehen, wie einer seiner Konkurrenten um Katies Gunst aus dem Rennen geworfen wurde.

„Der nächste, der uns hier mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt, ist einer der ganz großen im Geschäft, auch wenn er nie in der Profiliga gespielt hat. Allerdings hat das wohl kaum an mangelndem Talent gelegen. Einen donnernden Applaus für den Golden Boy unserer Welt, den natürlichen Feind des Schnatzes – und den besten Verteidigungslehrer den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, wie mir in den letzten Tagen wiederholt versichert worden ist. Zeig uns, wie man fliegt, Junge. Bühne frei für HARRY POTTER!!!"

Als Harry ins Stadion schoss, gab es kein halten mehr auf den Tribünen. Standing Ovations begleiteten den Einzug des wohl bekanntesten Zauberers des letzten Vierteljahrhunderts. Harry flog einmal um das große Oval des Quidditchfelds, klatschte Lee im Flug mit einem breiten Grinsen ab und kam dann neben Fred auf dem Rasen zum stehen.

„Auf der Gegenseite: Mr. Manipulation, der von Papi ins Team gekauft wurde und gegen Harry nie eine echte Chance im Kampf um den Schnatz hatte. Hier ist DRACO MALFOY"

Draco hatte einen ähnlich giftigen Gesichtsausdruck drauf wie Derrick und Bole, als er ins Stadion flog und unter dem Applaus aus der Slytherinecke des Stadions seinen Platz neben seinen Treiberkollegen einnahm. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn überlegen anzugrinsen, denn Lee hatte wieder einmal nichts weiter getan, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch Draco starrte nur giftig zurück und meinte, dass sie sich noch wundern würden.

„Als nächstes haben wir die wohl heißesten Jägerinnen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Drei Frauen, die keine Hemmungen haben, auch mal ein wenig härter durchzugreifen, um den Gegnern das fürchten zu lehren. Anpfiff und Quaffle frei für ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINNET und KATIE BELL"

Katie, Alicia und Angelina stießen sich gleichzeitig vom Boden ab und schossen im Synchronflug durch die Gryffindorringe, drehten einen Looping und landeten dann in einer weitgezogenen Kurve im Mittelkreis des Stadions. Roger warf allen dreien, vor allem Katie, einen anerkennenden Blick zu, was Lee so gar nicht paßte.

„Bevor unser Schiedsrichter noch anfängt zu sabbern und mein Mädchen mit Blicken auszuziehen, laß ich lieber das Gegengewicht dieses wirklich scharfen Jägertrios rein. Vielleicht bringt ihn das wieder runter von seinem Testosterontrip. Hier sind die Kampfbomber aus der Schlangengrube. Hier sind JEROME MONTAGUE und CLAYTON WARRINGTON"

Der Blick, mit dem sich Lee und Roger nach dieser Ansage bedachten, zeigte allen ganz deutlich, dass keiner der beiden bisher nachgegeben hatten, was den inzwischen recht öffentlichen Kampf um Katie Bell betraf. Katie warf beiden einen warnenden Blick zu und so entging den Zuschauern fast vollkommen, dass inzwischen 12 Spieler auf dem Feld standen und nur noch die beiden fehlten, denen diese Neuauflage des Spiels zu verdanken war. Katie war das relativ schnuppe. Wer interessierte sich schon für Warrington und Montague?

„Haben wir jetzt alle? Ne, ich glaube nicht. Es fehlen noch diejenigen, die das ganze hier verzapft haben. Diejenigen, die sich noch nie wirklich leiden konnten und es wohl auch nie tun werden. Die zwei, die sich bei jedem Spiel, ob in Hogwarts oder der Profiliga, liebend gerne gegenseitig das Lebenslicht auspusten würden. Bringt die Klatschehändchen und Trampelfüßchen in Position. Hier sind die Kapitäne MARCUS FLINT und OLIVER WOOD"

Im Parallelflug schossen die beiden Quidditchprofis und Teamkapitäne ins Stadion und bei den Zuschauern gab es jetzt kein Halten mehr. Minutenlang klatschten und trampelten sie, dass man sein eigenes Wort kaum noch verstehen konnte.

Flint und Oliver kamen zeitgleich bei ihren Teams an, die sie ebenfalls applaudierend begrüßten und bedachten sich mit finsteren Blicken.

„Ok", nahm jetzt Roger seinen Rolle an diesem Tag ein und sah beide Kapitäne nacheinander scharf an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch hier jetzt am liebsten gegenseitig an die Gurgel wollt. Aber da werde ich nicht mitmachen. Hier wird Quidditch gespielt und sonst nichts. Ist das klar?"

Alle nickten, doch die Blicke, die jetzt zwischen den einzelnen Spielern hin und her gingen sprachen eine andere Sprache und Roger verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Nun, zumindest habe ich das offiziell klargestellt. Viel mehr kann ich wohl nicht tun. Dann laßt uns loslegen. Um in Madame Hoochs Worten zu sprechen: Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand. Ich will ein schönes und faires Spiel sehen"

Flint und Oliver gaben sich die Hand und drückten beide so fest zu, dass Katie sich am liebsten übergeben hätte, als sie das Geräusch hörte, dass sie dabei auslösten. Allerdings ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken und warf stattdessen lieber Montague, der ihr mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln in den unverdientermaßen verflucht beeindruckenden Augen direkt gegenüber stand, einen giftigen Blick zu. _'Komm mir nicht zu nahe, du Scheißkerl, oder ich lasse die Weasleys auf dich _los', sagte ihr Blick überdeutlich und Montague schien zu verstehen, was sie ihm sagen wollte, denn er warf Fred, der neben Katie stand, einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. Roger ließ die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei, griff nach dem Quaffle, sah einmal in die Runde, woraufhin alle ihre Besen bestiegen, stieß mit der Pfeife einen lauten Pfiff aus und warf den Quaffle hoch in die Luft.

14 Besen schossen gleichzeitig in die Luft, dicht gefolgt von dem 15. des Schiedsrichters und zur allgemeinen Begeisterung der Hogwartsschüler war es ausgerechnet Alicia, die den Quaffle eroberte und somit das Gryffindorteam in die Offensive brachte.

„Und Spinnet für Gryffindor im Quafflebesitz, die gleich darauf an Johnson weitergibt, zurück an Spinnet...Whoaa! Klatscherangriff von Bole auf Bell, doch diese weicht elegant aus, verliert aber den Quaffle von Spinnet an...Flint hat ihn und schießt pfeildirekt auf Wood zu. Pass zu Montague, Rückpass an Flint, wieder zu...Haaaaaa! War wohl nichts. Johnson fängt den Quaffle ab, paßt weiter zu Spinnet...schöner Schlenker vorbei an Warrington, während Weasley Flint einen Klatscher in die Flugbahn schießt...Klasse Spielzug Kumpel...Spinnet gibt weiter an Bell, die schlägt einen Haken um Montague, schießt und...NEIN! Bletchley blockt und Flint fängt den Quaffle ab und schießt schon wieder auf Wood zu..."

Das Spiel fing gleich recht rasant an, auch wenn Lee sich mit den spitzen Bemerkungen gegenüber den Slytherins noch leicht zurückhielt. Nachdem Katies Torschuß von Bletchley geblockt wurde und Flint sich den Quaffle geschnappt hatte, hatte Katie den Besen rumgerissen und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Warrington war von ihrer Position aus der nächste Slytherinjäger und sie beschloß, ihn zu blocken, damit er den Quaffle nicht bekommen konnte. Dieser schien jedoch gar nicht so begeistert von Katies Vorhaben zu sein und versuchte mit allen Mitteln, sie abzuschütteln.

„Verschwinde, Bell, oder ich werde ungemütlich", knurrte er sie an und versuchte vergeblich an ihr vorbei zu kommen, damit seine Jägerkameraden frei Schußbahn zu ihm hatten

„Das bist du doch sowieso schon, Warrington", gab sie giftig zurück und ließ ihm keine Chance den Quaffle zugespielt zu kommen. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest mir mit so einer lahmen Drohung Angst einjagen?"

Warrington schnaubte sie nur brummig an und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihn ein Klatscher von George von hinten heftig an der Schulter erwischte. Er keuchte erschrocken und schmerzhaft auf und verlor dabei für einige Sekundenbruchteile die Kontrolle über seinen Besen. Katie lachte schallend auf und warf George einen Handkuß zu, den dieser mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung beantwortete.

„Das nennt man Teamwork, Leute. Weasley setzt Warrington schachmatt, nachdem Bell ihn erfolgreich lahm gelegt hat. Johnson hat inzwischen wieder den Quaffle zurückerobert und geht auf Gegenkurs zu den Slytherinjägern, sie spielt ab an Bell, die Montague mit einem scharfen Schlenker umfliegt, wobei sie ihm fast noch mit dem Besenschweif von seinem eigenen Fluggerät fegt. Habt ihr schon mal eine Schlange erschrocken nach Luft schnappen sehen? Wenn nicht, seht ihn euch mal genauer an, denn so ungefähr muß es aussehen. Bell gibt wieder zurück an Johnson, die gibt gleich weiter an Spinnet, da ihr Flint gefährlich nahe kommt. Spinnet nimmt Kurs auf Bletchley, sie zielt uuuund...gibt ab an Johnson und die MACHT IHN REIN. GRYFFINDOR GEHT IN FÜHRUNG"

Lauter Jubel kam von den Zuschauertribünen, als die rotgekleideten Spieler sich nach knapp 10 Minuten Spielzeit zum ersten Mal jubelnd in den Armen lagen.

„10:0 für das Gryffindorteam. Und das Slytherinkapitän Flint seinen Hüter da so gewaltig zusammenfaltet, ist zu verstehen. Denn dass was sich Bletchley da geleistet hat, war ein klassischer Anfängerfehler. Er hat sich wie ein Zweitklässler von Spinnet und Johnson ausspielen lassen und den kürzeren gezogen. Sorry an alle aktuellen Zweitklässler, aber ihr wißt sicherlich, wie ich das gemeint habe"

„Ich finde es echt beachtlich, an was Lee immer alles noch so denkt, wenn er erst mal loslegt", meinte Alicia lachend zu Katie, die neben ihr flog. „Sogar an Entschuldigungen an Zweitklässler"

„Ich auch", grinste diese. „Man denkt immer er quasselt ungebremst drauflos und macht sich keine Gedanken über das was er sagt, aber das stimmt nicht wirklich. Der weiß genau, was und warum er es sagt"

„Also, _da _bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher", mischte Angelina sich ein, die von hinten angeflogen kam und Katies Antwort mitbekommen hatte.

Wirklich ausdiskutieren konnten sie diesen Sache allerdings nicht, denn im selben Moment gab Roger den Quaffle wieder frei und das Spiel ging weiter. Die Slytherins hatten alle eine ziemliche Wut im Bauch, dass sie so früh schon zurücklagen und zogen das Tempo weiter an. Vor allem Flint und Montague, die beiden Jägerprofis schalteten auf Profigangart um und versorgten Oliver mit einem wahren Quafflehagel, dem dieser allerdings standhielt.

„...und wieder ein Angriff von Montague und Flint auf die Gryffindorringe. Warrington scheint nur noch Statist zu sein und fliegt eigentlich nur mit. Flint gibt ab an Montague, zurück an Flint und wieder zurück an Montague und...war was?"

Laute Pfiffe waren aus dem Slytherinsektor des Stadions zu hören, nachdem Fred Montague mit einem Klatscher so heftig erwischt hatte, dass dieser fast vom Besen fiel. Die Slytherinfans forderten nachdrücklich einen Strafschuss, doch Roger ließ weiterspielen.

„...scheinbar hat Slytherinjäger Montague leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme und verliert den Quaffle an Bell, die ihn ihm direkt vor der Nase wegschnappt und auf die Slytherin-Ringe zuhält. Die Slytherinfans fordern Strafschuss, aber mal ehrlich Leute, seit wann gibt es für persönliches Unvermögen Strafschüsse? Da könnte ja jeder kommen. Das sieht scheinbar auch der Schiedsrichter so und ich muß sagen, das macht ihn mir im Moment durchaus sympathisch..."

Roger konnte sich bei der Bemerkung ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Wenn man die Regeln wirklich hundertprozentig genau nahm, hätte man in diesem Fall durchaus einen Strafschuss vergeben _können_, da Fred den Mindestabstand zwischen geschlagenem Klatscher und anvisiertes Ziel hier ziemlich nach unten ausgereizt hatte. Allerdings konnte man nicht hundertprozentig nachweisen, dass er unter diesem Abstand gewesen war und somit lag es im persönlichen Ermessen des Schiedsrichters, ob er hier einen Strafschuss gab oder nicht. In diesem Fall entschied Roger kurzerhand auf „Nein", denn er gönnte Montague diesen Klatscher-Treffer von Herzen, auch wenn er das als Schiedsrichter eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Aber nach der Aktion von Montague gegen Katie im „La Magica" war ihm jede noch so kleine Rache an Montague nur recht und das schien zumindest Lee genauso zu gehen. Denn der hatte sicherlich genau wie Roger selber und die Slytherinfans gesehen, was genau passiert war. Und es war ihm wohl ebenfalls herzlich egal, ob Montague sich dabei den Hals brach oder nicht. Da war Roger sich in diesem Moment absolut sicher.

Katie jagte unterdessen weiter auf Bletchley zu und bekam dabei fast nicht mit, wie Warrington neben ihr auftauchte und ihr, sauer über die scheinbare Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber seinem Team, einen saftigen Tritt gegen den Besen verpaßte, so dass sie ins Schleudern geriet und einen unfreiwilligen Looping hinlegte.

In _diesem _Fall entschied Roger auf Strafschuss und blies heftig in die Pfeife, worauf gleich wütender Protest von den Slytherins kam. Aber er blieb bei dieser Entscheidung und so holte Angelina den Quaffle vom Boden wieder hoch, wo er inzwischen gelandet war, da Katie ihn bei ihrer ungeplanten Stunteinlage verloren hatte. Sie wollte sich gerade dranmachen, den Strafschuss auszuführen, als Oliver sich lautstark einmischte.

„JOHNSON! LAß BELL DEN SELBER MACHEN"

Angelina sah zu ihm rüber, zuckte mit den Schultern und warf den Quaffle schließlich Katie zu, die ihn mit der linken Hand auffing, ohne richtig hinzusehen

„Viel Glück", meinte Angelina zu Katie und diese nickte ihr nur stumm und konzentriert zu und flog auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes zu, wo sie hoch über dem auf dem Rasen aufgemalten Mittelkreis schweben blieb und darauf wartete, dass Roger den Strafschuss freigab

„Bell tritt an zum Strafschuss und ich kann von hier aus sehen, was die für eine Wut im Bauch hat. Zeig ihm, zu was du fähig bist, Süße. Hau ihn rein... Bell fliegt an und schießt im Direktflug auf Slytherinhüter Bletchley zu. Aber auch der hat einen hochkonzentrierten Blick drauf. Bell hebt den Quaffle an, sie zielt nach rechts und...Finte...NEIN, DOCH RECHTS...Bell deutet die Finte nur an und versenkt rechts, während Bletchley ihr auf den Leim gegangen ist und nach links wegtaucht. Phänomenal gemacht von Gryffindorjägerin Bell und damit geht die rote Sturmtruppe mit zwei Treffern in Führung..."

Katie stieß nach diesem Treffer die geballte Faust in die Luft und flog im Tiefflug über die Gryffindortribüne, wo sie ihre Schwestern und den Rest des aktuellen Gryffindorteams erkannte, die ihr völlig aus dem Häuschen zujubelten. Als sie schließlich von Angelina und Alicia eingeholt und mit kräftigen Umarmungen beglückwünscht wurde, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten, Warrington und Montague, die ihnen, nebeneinander schwebend, finstere Blicke zuwarfen, breit grinsend einen versteckten „Toten Hüter" mit der linken Hand zuzuspielen. Deren Blicke wurden daraufhin noch ein wenig finsterer und Montague antwortete mit einem heftigen „Jägergulasch-Spezial", was dazu führte, dass auf der Gryffindortribüne laute Pfiffe und Buh-Rufe ertönten. Katie drehte sich halb auf dem Besen um und bemerkte grinsend, dass das gesamte aktuelle Gryffindorteam gerade im übertragenden Sinn auf die Barrikaden ging, was die übrigen Zuschauer ziemlich verwunderte, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, warum diese plötzlich so einen Aufstand machten.

Das Spiel ging recht rasant weiter und in der folgenden halben Stunde schafften sowohl alle drei Gryffindorjägerinnen, wie auch Montague und Warrington noch einen Treffer. Flint versenkte den Quaffle zweimal gegen Wood, der sich zwar mächtig darüber ärgerte, aber durch die Tatsache, dass sein Team immer noch mit einem Treffer Vorsprung führte, besänftigt wurde. Zwischendurch, wenn sein Team gerade einen Angriff flog und er Zeit dazu hatte, sah er immer mal wieder zu Harry rüber, der zusammen mit Malfoy hoch über dem Spielgeschehen in weiten Kreisen, Kurven und Spiralen konzentriert nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt. Ab und zu ging er dabei urplötzlich in rasante Sturzflüge über, was nicht nur seinen Konkurrenten Malfoy aufschreckte, sondern auch Lee und die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen völlig außer Rand und Band brachte. Allerdings stellten sich diese Sturzflüge immer wieder als gute Finten heraus, so dass Malfoy schließlich müde lächelnd wegsah, als Harry wieder einmal in den Sturzflug ging. Oliver konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein Sucher hatte den Gegner inzwischen soweit verunsichert, dass der im Ernstfall wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug reagieren und wieder mit einem Bluff rechnen würde. Und dann war der Sieg für Gryffindor nur noch reine Formsache. Da war sich Oliver sicher. Sie mußten nur aufpassen, dass sie bei der Trefferquote der sechs Jäger möglichst auf dem gleichen Stand blieben.

Dies bekamen die beiden Teams auch relativ gut hin. Zwar versuchten die Treiber beider Mannschaften immer wieder, die Jäger der gegnerischen Mannschaft aus der Angriffsformation zu schießen – wobei das Weasley-Duo die wesentlich höhere Erfolgsquote aufzuweisen hatte – aber auch Derrick und Bole verbuchten ein paar schöne Treffer. Wie z. B. in eben diesem Moment, als Derrick zu einem heftigen Schlag gegen Katie ansetzte, die gerade den Quaffle von Flint zurückerobert hatte. Dabei übersah er allerdings in seinem Eifer, dass er sich jetzt unstreitbar _innerhalb _der Sicherheitszone der Jäger befand und nicht wie Fred vorher am Rand dieser Zone gekratzt hatte. Katie bekam diesen Klatscher schmerzhaft an die rechte Hüfte geschleudert, geriet vom Kurs ab und knallte mit Angelina zusammen, was sie beide gefährlich ins Trudeln brachte. Roger pfiff schrill in seine Pfeife und zeigte einen Strafschuss für Gryffindor an.

„Sag mal, spinnst du komplett, oder was?", schnauzte Alicia Derrick an, der sie seinerseits giftig ansah. „Habt ihr vor, uns umzubringen? Du tickst ja nicht mehr ganz sauber"

„Paß auf was du da von dir gibst, wenn du nicht genauso einen Abflug riskieren willst", raunzte er zurück

„WAS? Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig", brauste Alicia auf und flog noch näher an ihn ran, um ihm einen ärgerlichen Rempler zu verpassen, doch bevor sie in Reichweite von Derrick kam, wurde sie von Roger aufgehalten, der kurzerhand zwischen den beiden Streithähnen auftauchte und dort als lebender Puffer schweben blieb

„Es reicht", meinte er in bestimmenden Ton und warf beiden einen strengen Blick zu. „Auseinander. Alle beide. Wir sind hier schließlich nicht im Kindergarten"

„Was soll das, Davies?", protestierte Alicia und funkelte jetzt Roger gereizt an. „Der bringt meine Teamkolleginnen fast um und du sagst einfach nur _'Es reicht'_? Bist du noch ganz dicht?"

„Alicia, _halt den Mund_", befahl Roger rigoros, woraufhin Derrick brüllend auflachte, was ihm jedoch gleich darauf wieder verging, als Roger ihn ansah. „Und _du _gehst auf Abstand, Derrick, damit die Gryffindors ihren Strafschuss ausführen können. Das was du da gerade gebracht hast war nämlich _wirklich _eine Sauerei"

„Wenigstens etwas", grummelte Alicia

„Schnauze, Spinnet", maulte Derrick. „Du hast gehört, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe"

Diese Bemerkung reichte Alicia, um endgültig rot zu sehen. Wie der Blitz war sie um Roger herum geflogen und hatte Derrick eine saftige Ohrfeige verpaßt. Derrick sah sie ungläubig mit offenem Mund an, während Roger ärgerlich in seine Pfeife blies und sich erneut wieder zwischen Alicia und Derrick drängte. Von weiter oberhalb der drei kam lautes Johlen und Applaudieren. Alicia registrierte befriedigt, dass George und Fred zumindest keine Probleme mit ihrer Aktion hatten. Roger allerdings schon, denn der sprach den Slytherins gerade ebenfalls einen Strafschuss zu, was Alicia schon wieder fast zum explodieren brachte.

„Hnnnnnghhhh!", knurrte sie. „Jetzt reicht's wirklich. Die bringen uns fast um und kriegen zur Belohnung auch noch einen Strafschuss? Wirklich super"

„Falsch" korrigierte Roger sie. „Dafür kriegt _ihr _einen Strafschuss. _Die _kriegen einen weil du einen von ihnen tätlich angegriffen hast"

„Weil er Katie und Angelina fast umgebracht hat mit dieser Aktion", beharrte Alicia stur auf ihren Standpunkt

„Alicia, wenn du jetzt nicht bald aufhörst, mit mir zu diskutieren, kriegen die Slytherins noch einen Strafschuss von mir zugesprochen", warnte Roger sie, der so langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor

„WAS???"

„Krieg dich endlich wieder ein", wies Roger sie an. „Katie und Angelina ist nichts passiert. Die sind schon lange wieder hier oben bei uns. Ihr kriegt euren Strafschuss, genau wie die Slytherins ihren kriegen. Und jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr von dir hören. Denk daran, dass da unten deine Schüler zusehen. Willst du wirklich, dass sie den Respekt vor dir verlieren, wenn du dich hier weiterhin _so_ aufführst?"

Diese Aussage wirkte. Alicia war gerade drauf und dran, zu einer erneuten Erwiderung anzusetzen, als sie realisierte, was Roger sagte und vor Schreck den Mund wieder zuklappte. An ihre Schüler hatte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht gedacht. Himmel, was dachten die jetzt bloß von ihr? Sie schloss peinlich berührt kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, um die Fassung wieder zu kriegen. In der Zwischenzeit war Flint für Slytherin zum Strafschuss angetreten. Zur Freude aller Gryffindorfans war er jedoch an einer waghalsigen Reflexreaktion von Oliver gescheitert, die diesen allerdings fast von seinem eigenen Besen gefegt hatte.

Als nächstes machte sich Alicia bereit zum Strafschuss. Zwar hatte der Klatscher Katie gegolten und Angelina war indirekt zu Schaden gekommen, aber Alicia brauchte etwas, um ihre Wut über diese wirklich unfaire Aktion loszuwerden. Und was war da besser, als Bletchley sein fieses, überlegenes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schießen? Mit Fullspeed rauschte sie auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihm so heftig den Quaffle entgegen, wie sie konnte. Bletchley tauchte zum richtigen Ring rüber und erwischte den Quaffle. Doch Alicia mußte so eine enorme Kraft hinter ihren Schuss gesetzt haben, dass er ihn nicht halten konnte, er aus seiner linken Hand regelrecht wieder abprallte und unglaublicher Weise doch noch irgendwie durch den Torring eierte.

Alicia konnte es im ersten Augenblick selber nicht fassen und schreckte erst aus ihrer Verwunderung auf, als Katie und Angelina ihr begeistert um den Hals fielen.

Das Spiel war von da ab deutlich härter und rauher geworden. Keiner hielt sich jetzt mehr zurück und Roger wußte gar nicht, wohin er als erstes sehen sollte, um alles im Überblick zu behalten. Slytherin war gerade im Quafflebesitz, was aber deren Treiber keinesfalls davon abhielt, auf die Gryffindorjägerinnen zu zielen. Im Gegenteil, sie schlugen die Klatscher mit solch einer Kraft auf die drei Gryffindors, dass die kaum noch dazu kamen, die Slytherinjäger anzugreifen. Fred und George hatten ihre liebe Müh und Not, überhaupt in die Nähe der Klatscher zu kommen, denn wenn Derrick und Bole nicht gerade auf die Klatscher eindroschen, schnitten sie den beiden Weasleys mit ihren bulligen Körpern den Weg ab, wobei sie so drohend mit ihren Schlägern um sich hauten, so dass Fred sich einmal nur durch eine recht holprige Faultierrolle davor retten konnte, k.o. geschlagen zu werden.

Katie ging gerade in einen Sturzflug, um einem weiteren Klatscherangriff zu entkommen, was dazu führte, dass sie den Anschluß an Montague verlor, den sie bis dahin geblockt hatte. Dieser fing den Quaffle, der ihm von Warrington zugepaßt wurde, warf ihn gleich weiter zu Flint, der schräg rechts über ihm flog und dieser zielte mit Wucht auf die Torringe.

„...und wieder Angriff der Slytherins. Flint schießt sich scheinbar richtig ein auf Wood, doch der scheint entschlossen, zu halten. Flint schießt und...neiJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Wood hält! Ist das zu fassen? Mit den Fingerspitzen lenkt er den Quaffle noch ab, nachdem er schon in die falsche Richtung unterwegs war. Johnson hat jetzt den Quaffle und...IST DAS DER SCHNATZ? JAAAA! Potter und Malfoy haben den Schnatz entdeckt und jagen auf ihn zu. Zeig den Schlangen, was ein richtiger Sucher ist Potter. Hol dir den Schnatz"

Im Publikum gab es jetzt kein halten mehr. Laute Anfeuerungsrufe schallten den beiden Suchern aus dem Stadion entgegen, als sie aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Schnatz zujagten. Draco Malfoy lag flach auf dem Boden, als er von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stadions auf den kleinen goldenen Schnatz zujagte, der jetzt gerade eine Ehrenrunde um Alicias Kopf zu drehen schien, die dadurch so aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde, dass sie den Quaffle an Montague verlor, der ihn ihr direkt aus den Armen gezogen hatte.

„ARRRGH! Verfluchte Scheiße", schimpfte sie vor sich hin, zog den Besen rum und flog zurück auf die eigenen Torringe zu, die wieder dem Sturmangriff der Slytherinjäger ausgesetzt wurden.

Katie flog von links unterhalb der Gryffindorringe den drei gegnerischen Jägern entgegen. Sie war kurz vorher durch einen Klatscher von Derrick vom Kurs abgebracht worden, der sie hart am Besenschweif erwischt und ins Trudeln gebracht hatte. Erst hatte sie sich geärgert, da sie dadurch an Boden verloren hatte, aber jetzt erwies es sich als Glücksfall. Jetzt stand neben Oliver auch sie den Jägern auf dem Weg zum Erfolg im Weg. Sie zog den Besen steil nach oben und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry im Gegenkurs von obenauf den Schnatz zujagte, der jetzt an der Slytherinkurve entlangzischte.

„Die Slytherins sind auf Angriffskurs, doch die Gryffindors sind ihnen auf den Fersen. Malfoy und Potter haben den Schnatz im Visier und...argh, verflucht. Sorry Leute, aber der Schnatz ist wichtiger. Wartet mit dem Tore werfen oder findet euch damit ab, dass ich dazu nichts sage... Beide Sucher sind in etwa gleich weit entfernt, aber es scheint so, als ob die Flugbahn des Schnatzes Malfoy entgegen kommt... Jetzt macht der Schnatz einen Schwenk nach rechts...Potter und Malfoy fliegen jetzt auf gleichem Kurs auf ihn zu, aber Malfoy ist etwa drei Besenlängen voraus...Mach schon Harry...geb deinem Besen die Sporen..."

Von Lee und dem Großteil des Publikums unbemerkt, hatte Oliver den Angriff der Slytherins abgewehrt und Katie den Quaffle zugeworfen, die jetzt mit einem unerwarteten Sturzflug unter Warrington und Flint durchtauchte, die sie aufhalten wollten und in Ermangelung einer Gegnerin schließlich sich gegenseitig fast außer Gefecht setzten. Katie konnte ein lautes, schadenfrohes Auflachen nicht verhindern, als sie diese Beinahekollision sah. Doch dieses Lachen blieb ihr kurz darauf im Hals stecken, als ihr Blick auf die beiden Sucher fiel.

„Malfoy ist jetzt bis auf 5 Meter am Schnatz dran und Potter ist immer noch etwa eine Besenlänge entfernt von ihm... Die Besen scheinen fast gleich stark zu sein. Potter kann nur langsam aufholen... Malfoy fordert alles von seinem Besen und kommt dem Schnatz immer näher...SCHALT DEN TURBO EIN HARRY, VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL..."

Die übrigen Spieler hatten inzwischen alle in der Luft schwebend angehalten und sahen gebannt zu Harry und Malfoy rüber. Die Slytherins hatten dabei fast durchgängig siegesgewisse Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Den Gryffindors allerdings gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Katie sah Angelinas erschrockenes Gesicht und hörte gleichzeitig, wie Fred Harry mit aller Kraft nach vorne schrie. Doch alles Schreien schien nichts zu nützen. Harry holte zwar auf, doch nur langsam und Malfoy kam dem Schnatz immer näher. Ein Aufschrei ging durch das Stadion. Fast 2/3 der Zuschauer waren auf Gryffindorseite, aber die Slytherinanhänger hielten lautstark dagegen. Der Schnatz bog nach links ab und flog somit quer über das Quidditchfeld. Die beiden Sucher zogen die Besen rum und da Harry vom neuen Kurs des Schnatzes aus Malfoy gerade außen überholte, verlor er wieder ein paar Zentimeter, was jetzt die Slytherinspieler zu lauten Anfeuerungsrufen für ihren Sucher anstachelte.

Katie sah kurz zu Oliver rüber und an seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass er das gleiche dachte, wie sie. Sie sah zurück zu den Suchern und sah, dass Malfoy jetzt langsam und kontrolliert den rechten Arm vom Besen löste und nach dem Schnatz ausstreckte. Harry war inzwischen auf eine Viertel-Besenlänge herangekommen, streckte ebenfalls den Arm aus und versuchte Malfoy mit der Schulter wegzudrängen. Doch der hielt dagegen. Er drängte zurück, brachte Harry leicht ins schwanken und kam noch ein Stückchen näher an den Schnatz ran.

Die Tribünen verschwammen vor Katies Augen und den Lärm von hunderten von Zuschauern hörte sie plötzlich nur noch wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht. Sie sah, wie Malfoy die Hand erneut nach dem Schnatz ausstreckte und wie sich seine Hand über den Schnatz schob. Sie begriff plötzlich mit aller Klarheit, dass Harry es nicht schaffen würde, Malfoy aufzuhalten. Sie ahnte, dass dieses Spiel in ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen vorbei sein und ihr Team der große Verlierer dieser Revanche sein würde und konnte es gleichzeitig nicht fassen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie konnten nicht verlieren. Sie _durften _nicht verlieren. Nicht gegen Flint und seine Schlangenbrut. _Nicht gegen Montague._

'_Bitte, bitte nicht_', betetet sie im Stillen und sah wie hypnotisiert auf den Schnatz. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie jetzt, wie sich Malfoys Finger langsam um den flatternden goldenen Ball krümmten

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIN", hörte sie jemanden laut aufschreien und bekam nur unterbewußt mit, dass es Oliver war, der dort aufgeschrien hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Slytherin gewinnt! Slytherin gewinnt? Laß ich das wirklich zu? Hmmmmmmm? Aber was könnte ich tun, um das noch zu verhindern?

Nun ja, vielleicht schreibe ich ja nach dem Motto: Pech im Spiel – Glück in der Liebe. So gesehen, wäre ein Slytherinsieg doch gar nicht so übel für Oliver und sein Team, oder? Wärt ihr damit einverstanden? Wenn nicht, laßt es mich wissen. Vielleicht kann man ja doch noch was machen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das noch gehen soll. Ihr vielleicht?

Und wenn ich jetzt ganz gemein bin, lasse ich euch jetzt gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz lange auf das letzte Kapitel warten. Bin ich gemein? teuflisch grins


	24. 22 Entscheidungen die von Herzen kommen

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und allen weiteren Personen und Orten im HP-Universum liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling (und dem Bloomsbury-Verlag, schätze ich), aber definitiv nicht bei mir. Meine Bezahlung wird nicht in der Währung „Pfund" gezählt und auch nicht in „Galleonen", sondern in der Währung „Reviews". Und das ist mir (fast) genauso lieb.

**A/N: **Uff! Ganz ehrlich, ich beneide euch gerade nicht. Ich habe mir zum ersten mal dieses Kapitel in einem Rutsch durchgelesen und obwohl ich _weiß_, wie dieses Kapitel verläuft und wie diese Story letztendlich ausgeht (also, wer das Spiel und Katies Herz gewinnt), bin ich regelrecht Achterbahn gefahren. Wie ihr das aushalten wollt, ohne von einem Herzinfarkt in den nächsten zu verfallen, weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht. Für eventuelle Krankenhauskosten komme ich nicht auf. Wer also ein schwaches Herz oder schwache Nerven hat, sollte sich das hier wirklich nicht antun.

So, ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt heiß genug auf das letzte und entscheidende Kapitel gemacht und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und mitfiebern. Dies ist übrigens definitiv das längste Kapitel, dass ich in der ganzen Story geschrieben habe. Meine Mindestlänge ist 15 Wordseiten (Times New Roman. Schriftgröße 11,5) und das längste war bisher, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht völlig irre, 18 Seiten lang. Dies Kapitel hat 21 Seiten. HALLELUJA!!!

Und liebe Simsly (bzw Diana), du wirst mich lieben, wenn du deinen Gastauftritt liest und alle anderen werden dich schwer beneiden, denn du wirst Oliver heute sehr nahe kommen. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme dafür eine entsprechend würdige Review von dir.

UND NOCH WAS: Nicht ich bin gemein, sondern ihr. Warum habt ihr mir nicht vorher erzählt, das mindestens 2/3 von euch ein „Ohnegleichen" in Wahrsagen hat? Dann hätte ich euch nämlich am Ende des letzten Kapitels nicht so geschockt (oder es zumindest versucht). Denn das war scheinbar vergebene Liebesmühe, da ihr mir einen Slytherinsieg scheinbar doch nicht abnehmt. Zumindest nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. HRMPF!!! Gemeinheit!!!

**Widmung: **Dieses Kapitel ist für alle, die dieser Story genau wie ich lieben, ihr in den vergangenen Monaten treu geblieben sind, reviewt haben und meinen Hit- und Reviewticker in die Höhe gejagt haben. Ich liebe euch alle. Danke!

* * *

_Sprachlos ist eine Frau nur dann, _

_wenn man sie küsst_

_- Helmut Lohner -_

* * *

**22. Kapitel – Entscheidungen, die von Herzen kommen**

Als Malfoy die Hand über den Schnatz schob, hatte Oliver das Gefühl, als ob ihn jemand mit Eiswasser übergossen hätte. _Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein_. Sollte sein Team wirklich nach all der Arbeit, die sie in den letzten Monaten investiert hatten, diese Revanche verlieren? Sollte wirklich Flint am Ende als der große Sieger aus dieser Frage der Ehre hervorgehen? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

'_Bitte. Heiliger Merlin oder wer auch immer da oben für Quidditchsiege zuständig ist. Laß nicht zu, dass wir das hier verlieren. Tu das meinem Team nicht an. Dazu haben sie zu hart gekämpft und zuviel investiert. Das haben sie nicht verdient. Bitte, laß uns nicht verlieren_'

Er sah von weitem Katies entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, Angelinas weit aufgerissene Augen, die Harry und Malfoy wie gebannt verfolgten. Er hörte wie Alicia scharf einatmete und Fred über ihm laute Verwünschungen gegen Malfoy ausstieß und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, zu wissen, dass sie alle in wenigen Sekunden geschlagen vom Feld gehen würden.

Langsam krümmten sich Malfoys Finger über den flatternden Schnatz und Oliver ließ all seinen Frust über diese schmerzhafte und unverdiente Niederlage, die sich hier gerade ankündigte, freien Lauf.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIN"

_WUUUUUUUUUUUUSCH!!!_

_RRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMS!!!_

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!_

Ein lauter Aufschrei hallte durchs Stadion und es brauchte eine Weile, bis alle begriffen, was gerade geschehen war. Lee hatte sich nach einigen erstaunten Millisekunden wieder gefangen und schrie wie von Sinnen in sein magisches Megaphon

„DAS GIBT ES NICHT!!! George Weasley schießt Malfoy mit einem Last-Minute-Klatscher den Schnatz buchstäblich in der letzten Millisekunde aus der Hand. Malfoy hat das so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er mit Wucht in die Hufflepufftribüne gekracht ist und...ich sehe gerade, dass Flint eine Auszeit anordnet. Scheinbar hat es seinen Sucher ziemlich erwischt, bei der Bruchlandung. Er rührt sich jedenfalls nicht mehr"

Mit einem durchdringenden Pfiff in die Pfeife hatte Roger die Auszeit eingeläutet, die Flint angemeldet hatte und war zur Hufflepufftribüne rübergeflogen, um nachzusehen, ob es eine längere Auszeit werden würde oder ob es nur ein paar Minuten dauern würde, bis Malfoy sich wieder erholt hatte.

Unterdessen konnte sich George vor der Ravenclawkurve gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden sinken lassen, bevor er von sechs Teamkameraden in scharlachroten Quidditchroben fast zu Tode gedrückt wurde.

Angelina war die erste, die ihn erreicht und ihm einen gewaltigen Schmatzer auf den Mund drückte und danach kräftig umarmte, Katie schlang von hinten die Arme so heftig um seine Brust, dass sie ihm regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen drückte, was ihm ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen entlockte.

„UFF!!!...Ka...tie", keuchte er auf.

„Sorry", murmelte sie, ließ ihn aber nur widerwillig gehen, damit Alicia ihn begeistert umarmen und ihm einen gänzlich anderen Kuß geben konnte, als es der freundschaftlichen Schmatzer von Angelina vorher gewesen war.

Lange hatte er aber nicht Zeit, diesen Kuß zu genießen, da er einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken bekam, der ihn fast auf Alicia fallen ließ, da er kurzfristig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah Fred, der breit grinsend hinter ihm stand und ihm beide Hände zum abklatschen hinhielt. George fiel in das Grinsen ein, schlug bei Fred ein und ließ sich von ihm in eine kräftige Umarmung ziehen.

„Weasley-like, Forge. So wie's aussieht, gibt's Frettchengulasch bei den Schlangen"

„YEAH! Ob man das wohl für irgendwelche Spezialartikel verwenden kann?"

„WEASLEY!", brüllte Oliver über den begeisterten Lärm des Teams hinweg und George drehte sich um, um seinem Käpt'n auf einen knappen Meter gegenüberstand.

„WAS?", brüllte er zurück und sorgte dafür, dass Oliver einen erschrockenen Satz rückwärts machte, weil George eigentlich gar keinen Grund zum Schreien hatte, da die zwei nur noch etwa 1 ½ Meter trennten. Dabei trat dieser versehentlich Angelina auf den Fuß, die schmerzhaft aufschrie und ihm einen Schlag an den Hinterkopf versetzte, was er aber kaum mitbekam. Er griff George mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, während dieser panisch die Augen aufriss.

„AAAHHH! Hab Gnade mit mir Käpt'n", rief er gespielt ängstlich aus. „Ich habe wirklich mein bestes gegeben"

„Und wie du das hast, du Idiot", brummte Oliver und zog ihn schließlich mit einem Ruck in so eine heftige Umarmung, dass es ihm erneut die Luft aus den Lungenflügeln drückte.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass du auf Lebenszeit Narrenfreiheit bei mir hast, wenn ich es mal vergessen sollte", bat Oliver ihn. „Du hast uns gerade allen den Arsch gerettet, Weasley. Ich habe schon gedacht, es wäre aus und vorbei"

„Na, und ich erst", meinte Harry und stieß mit einem erleichterten Seufzer die Anspannung heraus, die sich in ihm angesammelt hatte. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass mich dieser Mistkerl wirklich zum ersten Mal besiegen sollte. Danke Mann"

„Ich habe nicht mal richtig mitbekommen, was überhaupt gerade passiert ist", murmelte Alicia. „Wir haben alle nur völlig entsetzt auf Maylfoy gestarrt und dann machte der plötzlich die Flatter. Ich wußte gar nicht so recht, was plötzlich los ist"

„Geht mir genauso", gab Katie ihr recht. „Ich habe..."

„Sorry, wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber es wird wohl eine etwas längere Auszeit werden", mischte Roger sich plötzlich ein. „Malfoy hat es ziemlich erwischt und Flint hat eine medizinische Versorgungspause angemeldet. Es geht erst in einer Viertelstunde weiter. Ihr könnt also solange in eure Kabine gehen"

„Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass mir das leid tut", grinste Harry und sah seinen Teamkollegen an, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

Mit verschmitzten Grinsern und neuem Mut nach dieser kurzfristigen Schockphase griffen sie ihre Besen und verließen das Feld in Richtung Kabine, während Lee für die Zuschauer gerade den aktuellen Stand der Dinge durchgab. Die Slytherins waren längst im Spielertunnel verschwunden.

* * *

Als die Spieler nach einer Viertelstunde wieder auf das Feld zurückkamen, wendete sich das Blatt. Malfoy hatte einen dicken Verband um seine rechte Hand und hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Besen auf Kurs zu halten. Immer wieder warf er den Gryffindortreibern finstere Blicke zu, die diese breit grinsend erwiderten. Der Schnatz ließ sich nicht blicken, doch Katie, Alicia und Angelina schossen in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten fünf Tore und gingen dadurch wieder in Führung.

„Bell im Quaffelbesitz kurz vor den Slytherinringen. Holt sie für die Löwen den drei-Tore-Vorsprung raus oder scheitert sie am Schlangenhüter Bletchley? Bell zieht nach links...nein, nach rechts...sie schießt, rec...mitte uuuuuuuuuuund sie trifft. Katie Bell trifft und bringt ihr Team damit drei Treffer in Führung..."

Katie drehte übermütig einen Looping über der rot-goldenen Tribüne, bevor sie von Angelina und Alicia zu ihrem Treffer beglückwünscht wurde. Als sie danach rüber zur Feldmitte flog, wo das Spiel wieder freigegeben wurde, fiel ihr Blick auf die erste Reihe der Tribüne, über der sie gerade den Looping gedreht hatte. Dort stand das komplette aktuelle Gryffindorteam und jubelte ihnen zu. Als ihre Schwestern ihren Blick bemerkten, machten sie die geheimen Zeichen für „Löwen an die Macht" und „Schlangen in die Kerkerlöcher" und Katie hielt ihnen breit grinsend den erhobenen Daumen hin.

„Davies gibt den Quaffle wieder frei. Weiter geht's in diesem Wahnsinnsspiel. Spinnet im Quafflebesitz, Paß an Johnso ... nein, abgefangen von Warrington, weiter an Flint, Bell blockt Montague, aber Flint denkt nicht an einen Paß oder...doch, Rückpaß an Warrington, der umfliegt elegant einen Klatscher von Fred Weasley...jetzt Paß an Flint...Wood ist in Stellung und hochkonzentriert, Flint zielt und...Au! Das hat wehgetan. Doppelklatscher gegen Wood, der ziemliche Probleme zu haben scheint, was das Gleichgewicht angeht. Flint paßt zu Warrington und der versenkt im linken Gryffindorring. Anschlußtreffer für die Slytherins. Aber was ist mit Gryffindorhüter Wood?"

Katie sah zu ihren eigenen Torringen rüber und sah diese zu ihrer Überraschung unbewacht. Hektisch suchte sie den Torraum ab und sah, wie Oliver sich auf etwa 12 Meter Höhe krampfhaft auf seinem abstürzenden Besen zu halten versuchte. Die Klatscher von Derrick und Bole hatten ihn scheinbar voll erwischt, denn er trudelte unkontrolliert zu Boden.

„Wood scheint es ernsthaft erwischt zu haben und scheint keine Kontrolle über seinen Besen zu haben. Er stürzt ab. Greift doch mal jemand ein", brüllte Lee in sein Megaphon und Katie riss im gleichen Moment ihren Besen rum und flog im Sturzflug auf Oliver zu, der immer stärker ins Trudeln geriet und nicht wirklich den Anschein machte, als könnte er was ausrichten. Etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden konnte Katie sein schmerverzerrtes Gesicht erkennen, also mußten die Klatscher ihn ziemlich heftig erwischt haben. Sie hoffte, dass er es schaffte, bis zur Landung auf dem Besen zu bleiben, aber diese Hoffnung verpuffte ins Nichts, als sie sah, wie er schließlich den Halt verlor und ungebremst die letzten drei Meter dem Sand im Torraum entgegen fiel.

„Verfluchte Scheiße", fluchte sie, kam Sekunden später neben ihm auf und kniete sich zu ihm runter

„Oliver?", rief sie. „Oliver ist alles klar bei dir? Bist du verletzt? Oliver SAG WAS!"

Neben ihr kam Fred krachend auf dem Boden auf

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er OK?"

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Katie, als von Oliver nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen kam und er versuchte, sich mühsam aufzurappeln, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang

„Wir brauchen eine Auszeit", meinte Katie. „Sofort"

„DAVIES", brüllte Fred gleich darauf. „AUSZEIT"

Roger war schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen und landete kurz darauf.

„Wir brauchen eine Auszeit, Roger", informierte Katie ihn. „Oliver kann so nicht weiterspielen. Er muß versorgt werden"

„Nur der Kapitän kann eine Auszeit anordnen, Katie", meinte er jedoch und sah zu Oliver runter. „Willst du eine Auszeit, Wood?"

Oliver hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte leise auf

„Verdammt, Davies", fuhr Fred ihn an. „Du siehst doch, dass er medizinische Versorgung braucht"

„Ich weiß, Weasley", antwortete Roger scharf. „Aber ich muß mich an die Regeln halten. Bei den Slytherins genauso wie bei euch. Also Wood, Auszeit? Ja oder nein?"

„J-ja", brachte Oliver schließlich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen stöhnend hervor. „Aus...Aus...zeit"

„AUSZEIT FÜR GRYFFINDOR", rief Roger daraufhin aus und pfiff in seine Pfeife.

Alle Spieler setzten zur Landung an und innerhalb von Sekunden waren Oliver, Katie, Fred und Roger von den übrigen Gryffindorspielern umringt. Oliver stöhnte noch einmal schmerzhaft auf und verlor dann das Bewusstsein.

„Scheiße", fluchte Angelina herzhaft. „LINDSEY!!! Sieh zu, dass du hierher kommst. Dein Bruder braucht deine Hilfe"

Doch Lindsey war schon auf dem Weg und kniete gleich darauf neben ihrem bewusstlosen Bruder nieder. Sie suchte sofort nach seinem Puls und wies dann Fred und George an, Oliver auf die Trage zu heben. Kurz darauf schwebte die Trage neben ihr her in den Spielertunnel und von dort aus weiter in die Krankenstation des Quidditchstadions.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, Leute. Wood scheint es schwer erwischt zu haben. Soweit ich das erkennen kann, ist er nicht ansprechbar und wir jetzt auf eine Trage gehoben. Die Gryffindors haben eine Auszeit zur medizinischen Versorgung angemeldet und wir können nur hoffen, dass sich Wood in der Zeit wieder soweit erholt, dass er weiterspielen kann. Zum zweiten mal wird dieses Spiel also für längere Zeit unterbrochen. Sobald ich nähere Infos über Woods Zustand weiß, werde ich euch natürlich informieren. Solange ist Pause", informierte Lee die Zuschauer die alle wie gebannt auf das Geschehen am Boden des Gryffindortorraums sahen, wo die rotgekleideten Spieler gerade hinter ihrem bewußtlosen Kapitän im Spielertunnel verschwanden.

Die kleine Krankenstation platzte fast aus allen Nähten, als der komplette Trupp, bestehend aus sämtlichen Gryffindorspielern, Roger, Lindsey und zwei Security-Auroren durch die Tür getreten war. Lindsey wuselte gleich rüber zum nächsten Medizinschrank und fing dort an zu kramen, während die junge Krankenschwester, die sie zur Unterstützung bei wirklich schweren Verletzungen aus dem St. Mungos mitgebracht hatte, einen Augenblick recht überrumpelt aus der Wäsche sah bei dem Zirkus, der plötzlich in ihrem und Lindseys Reich ausgebrochen war.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte sie verwirrt

„Nicht wundern, sondern handeln, Diana", meinte Lindsey nur. „Ich brauche Verbandsmaterial, Pflaster, eine Schere, Desinfektionssalbe und einen Schlauchverband zum ruhig stellen"

„OK. Kommt sofort", antwortete Diana auf die Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten und wühlte nun ihrerseits in Schränken und Schubladen rum, um das Gewünschte so schnell wie möglich bereit zu stellen.

Lindsey machte sich sofort an die Arbeit ihren Bruder wieder zusammen zu flicken, während sich das Gryffindorteam mit dem Schiedsrichter stritt

„Das gibt doch hoffentlich einen Strafschuß, oder?", fragte Fred empört und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Schläger durch die Gegend. Harry und Alicia konnten gerade noch so in Deckung gehen, sonst wären sie die nächsten gewesen, die auf der Versorgungsliege gelegen hätten.

„Nein", meinte Roger jedoch nur, was für kurzfristige, verblüffte Verwirrung beim Gryffindorteam sorgte

„Nein?", wiederholte Fred dann verblüfft. „Wieso nein? Läßt du die damit ernsthaft durchkommen?"

„Genau. Läßt du die damit durchkommen?", hakte nun auch George nach und alle sahen Roger finster an. „Die bringen unseren Hüter fast um und wir kriegen nicht mal einen Strafschuss? Was soll das denn?"

„Ihr wollt doch, dass ich fair entscheide, oder?", verteidigte Roger sich. „Ich muß das unparteiisch entscheiden und Tatsache ist, dass die nicht regelwidriges getan haben"

„Nichts regelwidriges getan?", wiederholte Angelina verblüfft und sah skeptisch zu Oliver rüber, dem inzwischen von Lindsey und Diana die Quidditchausrüstung soweit ausgezogen wurde, dass sein Oberkörper frei war. Der komplette Bauch fing an sich blau-grün zu verfärben und die linke Schulter sah deutlich ausgekugelt aus. „Dafür haben die ihn aber ganz schön zugerichtet"

„Das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht", gab Roger ihr recht. „Solche heftigen Treffer und so einen Absturz wünsche ich ehrlich keinem, aber der Klatscherangriff an sich entsprach nun mal vollkommen den Regeln. Die Slytherins waren im Quafflebesitz und haben angegriffen und die Aufgabe der Treiber ist es, ihren Jägern in dem Fall den Weg frei zu schießen. Dass die es daraufhin auf euren Hüter abgesehen haben, kann ich gut verstehen. Er ist immerhin euer bester Mann im Team. Die Treiber haben beide von außerhalb des Torraums geschossen und haben weder auf den Kopf, noch auf den Besen selber gezielt. Also war das innerhalb der Regeln. Tut mir leid für euch, aber ich kann da nichts machen"

„Er hat recht", meinte Alicia. „_Diesmal _haben sich die Slytherins nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Ich hätte da auch keinen Strafschuss gegeben. Allerdings hätte ich in dem Fall eine Verwarnung wegen unnötiger Härte ausgesprochen, da es sich in meinem Fall immerhin um halbwüchsige Schüler handelt, aber in diesem Fall..."

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Verflucht noch mal", fluchte George drauf los und schlug sauer mit der Faust gegen die Seitenwand des Medizinschranks neben ihm, woraufhin dieser bedenklich wackelte und klirrte

„GEORGE WEASLEY", fuhr Lindsey ihn an, die erschrocken herumgefahren war. „Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Das hier ist eine Krankenstation und kein Boxring. Ich versuche hier gerade, deinen Kapitän wieder zusammen zu flicken und dafür brauche ich Ruhe"

„'tschuldigung", meinte George kleinlaut, der Lindsey Wood bisher noch nie sauer erlebt hatte und bei dem Blick, den sie ihm gerade zuwarf ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl im Magen bekam

„Raus hier. Alle", kommandierte Lindsey jetzt und schob Harry, der ihr am nächsten stand rigoros Richtung Tür. „Ich will hier keinen von euch mehr sehen oder hören"

„Lindsey, bitte", meldete Katie sich jetzt zu Wort, die die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte und statt sich an der Diskussion mit Roger zu beteiligen, ob der Klatscherangriff nun den Regeln entsprach oder nicht, Oliver nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. „Kann nicht wenigstens einer von uns..."

„OK, _einer_", meinte Lindsey. „Macht unter euch aus, wer bleibt. Aber alle anderen verschwinden. Und zwar sofort"

„Bleib du bei ihm. Wir gehen in die Kabine. Sag uns Bescheid, wenn es was neues gibt, ok?", meinte Alicia zu Katie und diese nickte nur stumm.

Während das Team, die Auroren und Roger den Raum verließen, ging Katie die paar Schritte zur Liege rüber, auf der Oliver immer noch bewusstlos lag

„Warum ist er denn immer noch bewusstlos?", fragte sie die Krankenschwester, die Lindsey vorhin mit Diana angesprochen hatte und die gerade dabei war, den mächtigen blauen Fleck an Olivers Bauch dick mit einer Salbe einzuschmieren. „Das kann doch nicht gut sein. Kann man nicht irgendwas tun, damit er wieder zu sich kommt?"

„Könnte man schon", meinte Diana und wischte sich jetzt die Finger ab, um den Verband um den Bauch wickeln zu können. „Aber wir müssen ihm gleich noch die ausgerenkte Schulter wieder einrenken und es ist besser, wenn er dabei nicht bei Bewusstsein ist. Das ist nämlich eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Angelegenheit"

„Oh", meinte Katie nur und zuckte kurz darauf zusammen, da Lindsey die Tür mit einem Knall hinter dem letzten zugeworfen hatte

„So", meinte sie zufrieden. „Jetzt kann man hier wenigstens in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen. Sorry Katie. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken"

„Schon gut", winkte Katie ab. „Was meinst du? Kriegst du ihn wieder hin?"

„Sicher", meinte Lindsey sehr viel ruhiger als Katie, wofür sie ihre Freundin sehr bewunderte. Ihr wurde vor Angst um Olivers Zustand ganz schlecht. „Aber heute nicht mehr"

„WAS?", rief Katie erschrocken aus. „Was soll das heißen? Lindsey, wir brauchen ihn da draußen. Du weißt, was ihm dieses Spiel bedeutet"

„Ja", meinte Lindsey. „Aber mir bedeutet seine Gesundheit mehr, als so ein dämliches Spiel. Es tut mir leid, Katie. Ehrlich. Ich weiß, was dieses Spiel für euch alle bedeutet. Aber wenn ich ihn da heute noch mal rauslasse, kann ich meine Zulassung als Heilerin wegen grober Fahrlässigkeit verlieren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Oliver sich unter Garantie den Hals bricht, wenn er versucht, mit nur einem funktionsuntüchtigen Arm und einer Gehirnerschütterung zu spielen. Euch wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ohne ihn weiterzuspielen. Ihr müsst schließlich nicht vollständig sein, um spielberechtigt zu sein. Oder ihr gebt auf. Das entscheidet ihr. Aber _er _spielt nicht mehr und das entscheide _ich_"

Katie ließ sich wie betäubt auf den Stuhl neben der Liege fallen. Das konnte nur ein Albtraum sein. Ein schrecklicher Albtraum. Wie sollten sie denn ohne Oliver dieses Spiel noch gewinnen? Das war unmöglich. Zu Hogwartszeiten, ja, da hätten sie eine Chance gehabt, mit sechs Spielern gegen sieben Slytherins zu gewinnen, aber jetzt? Mit zwei Profijägern im gegnerischen Team und ihrem einzigen Profi bewusstlos in der Krankenstation? Ihrem Profi, der ausgerechnet der Hüter und damit nach dem Sucher der letzte war, der ausfallen durfte? Unter diesen Voraussetzungen standen ihre Chancen gleich null und sie konnten nur hoffen, wenigstens nicht zu hoch zu verlieren. Aber das würden die Slytherins nicht zulassen. Sobald sie erfuhren, dass sie ohne Oliver weiterspielen würden, würden sie ihnen die Bude vollhauen. Und wer immer von ihnen auch den Hüterposten übernahm mutierte zur Zielscheibe für Flint und Montague.

Lindsey und Diana hatten inzwischen Olivers Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken versorgt und bereiteten ihn für das Einrenken der Schulter vor. Katie beschloss, dass sie dabei nicht wirklich dabei sein wollte. Mit einem Blick zu Oliver, der immer noch bewusstlos und kreidebleich im Gesicht war, stand sie wieder auf und trat näher an die Liege heran.

„Einen Moment noch. Wartet mal kurz", bat sie Lindsey und Diana, die sie beide fragend ansahen. Katie sah auf Oliver runter und mit einem Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte in ihr jemand eine Tür aufgestossen, die sie lange Zeit vergeblich versucht hatte zu öffnen. Sie wusste plötzlich ganz genau was sie wollte und es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob ihr Tennisbälle etwas anderes erzählten oder nicht. Hier ging es schließlich um Quidditchspieler und nicht um Tennisspieler. Und ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie genau diesen Quidditchspieler wollte und keinen anderen. Nicht Roger und nicht Lee. Nur Oliver. Und sie würden kämpfen, was dieses Spiel anging. Sie griff nach seiner reglosen Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Käpt'n. Wir werden da rausgehen und unser letztes aus uns rausholen. Und sollten wir wirklich verlieren, dann wird uns niemand nachsagen können, dass wir nicht alles gegeben haben. Jetzt werden diese Mistkerle mal erfahren, was es heißt, ein Rudel Löwen gereizt zu haben"

„Und sie werden erfahren, dass wir diese Tattoos nicht grundlos tragen", flüsterte sie leise und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Sanft strich sie ihm einigen wirre Strähnen aus der Stirn und gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuß auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich, Oliver. Wir werden dich nicht blamieren. Das schwöre ich dir"

Dann ließ sie seine Hand los, nickte Lindsey und Diana noch einmal zu und verließ entschlossen die Krankenstation

„WOW!", flüsterte Diana verblüfft. „Das nenne ich mal eine Kampfansage"

„Ja", meinte Lindsey schmunzelnd. „Und eine wirklich tolle Liebeserklärung. Was meinst du, wie er sich später ärgern wird, dass er sie nicht gehört hat?"

„Er wird dich lynchen, da du ihn nicht rechtzeitig aus der Bewusstlosigkeit geholt hast", lachte Diana auf. „Eins ist sicher. Ich stelle mich nicht zwischen dich und ihn"

„Na, vielen Dank auch", schmollte Lindsey nicht ganz ernst gemeint und ging wieder an die Arbeit. „Tja, wie auch immer das Spiel heute ausgehen mag, eins ist sicher..."

„Ja", gab Diana ihr recht. „Die Entscheidung um das Herz der lieben Ms. Bell ist gefallen"

„Exakt", nickte Lindsey. „Und wir zwei sind die beiden einzigen Augenzeugen dieser Entscheidung.

„Hmmmmm", meinte Diana überlegend. „Was, glaubst du, kann ich für ein Exklusivinterview verlangen?"

„Du", drohte Lindsey ihr grinsend. „Untersteh dich. Kein Kontakt mit der Presse, meine Liebe"

„Auch nicht, wenn ich dieses Interview nur QM gebe?"

„Naja, da könnte man vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen, denke ich", erwiderte Lindsey und beide lachten laut auf

Während Lindsey und Diana sich in der Krankenstation endgültig daran machten, Olivers Schulter wieder einzurenken, ging Katie den Flur entlang bis zur Gryffindorkabine. Als sie davor angekommen war, blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe, die sie ich da vorgenommen hatte, aber sie würde ihr bestes geben. Das hatte sie Oliver versprochen und das würde sie halten. Niemand knockte den Käpt'n des Gryffindorteams ungestraft aus. Und _niemand, absolut niemand _tat dem Mann weh, den sie liebt. Sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke der beiden Auroren, die vor der Tür standen, aber sie schaffte es, sie weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Entschlossen drückte sie schließlich die Klinke runter, öffnete die Tür und betrat die Kabine.

Fünf Paar fragende Augen sahen ihr entgegen, als sie die Kabine betrat. Man konnte die angespannte und unsichere Stimmung, die hier herrschte, regelrecht körperlich spüren.

„Und?", fragte Angelina schließlich. „Kann er weiterspielen?"

Katie sah alle der Reihe nach an, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete nochmal tief durch.

„Nein", meinte sie dann mit einer viel ruhigeren und beherrschteren Stimme, als sie es selber für möglich gehalten hatte. „Er kann nicht weiterspielen"

„Was?"

„Das kann nicht sein"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Katie"

„Doch", antwortete Katie. „Das ist mein voller Ernst. Er kann nicht weiterspielen. Nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, einer heftigen Bauchmuskelprellung und einer frisch wieder eingerenkten Schulter"

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht", flüsterte Alicia fassungslos. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir haben jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten", meinte Katie. „Entweder wir geben auf..."

„NEIN", kam es entschlossen, von Fred, George und Harry und Angelina und Alicia schüttelten ebenfalls heftig die Köpfe

„Hatte ich mir gedacht", meinte Katie. „Das heißt, wir werden dieses Spiel ohne unseren Kapitän beenden. Auch wenn das verdammt hart wird"

„Ich gehe lieber mit Pauken und Trompeten unter, statt gegen Flint und seine Bastarde aufzugeben", knurrte Angelina zu allem entschlossen

„Schön, dass wir da einer Meinung sind", nickte Katie zufrieden. „Also, hört mal zu. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten, bis wir wieder raus müssen. Ich hatte mir folgendes gedacht..."

* * *

„Es sind noch genau 37 Sekunden, bis zum Ende dieser Auszeit und so langsam sollten die Gryffindors sich beeilen, aus der Kabine zu kommen, wenn sie dieses Spiel nicht durch einen Regelverstoß verlieren wollen. Das Slytherinteam ist inzwischen wieder vollzählig anwesend, ebenso, wie der Schiedsrichter, aber wo bleiben die Gryffindorspieler? Und vor allem, wie geht es Oliver Wood inzwischen? Ich weiß leider bisher auch noch nichts genaues, aber meine Mutter sagte schon immer: Keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten, also könne wir nur hoffen, dass sie Recht hat", dröhnte Lee's Stimme klar und deutlich durch das Stadion und er sah genau wie die Zuschauer, Roger und die Slytherins abwartend auf den Spielertunnel. Kurze Zeit später konnte er von dort aus Bewegungen erkennen, die ihn wieder enthusiastischer in sein Megafon brüllen ließen.

„Und da kommen die Gryffindorspieler. Gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Ablauf der Auszeit. Aber was ist das? Da fehlt doch einer? Wo ist Wood?"

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, als die sechs rotgekleideten Spieler auf den Mittelkreis des Quidditchfelds zuliefen, wo die sieben grünen Slytherinspieler und der schwarzgekleidete Schiedsrichter schon warteten.

„He, euch fehlt einer", rief Flint ihnen verschlagen grinsend entgegen. „Habt ihr das schon gemerkt?"

„Ja, Flint. Haben wir", antwortete Katie, ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Sie sah Roger gerade in die Augen und informierte ihn über die Entscheidung, die vor kurzem in der Gryffindorkabine gefallen war. „Wir spielen zu sechst weiter. Oliver hat von der Krankenstation keine Spielfreigabe mehr bekommen"

„Dann solltet ihr besser gleich aufgeben", lachte Montague höhnisch auf. „Ohne Wood spielen wir euch doch in Grund und Boden"

„Das werden wir ja sehen", zischte Alicia ihm zu

„Eben", meinte Fred entschlossen. „Jetzt könnt ihr beweisen, ob ihr wirklich nur große Klappen habt oder ob wirklich was dahinter sitzt"

„OK. Ich nehme an, das ist eine Teamentscheidung?", meinte Roger und sah die Gryffindorspieler an, die alle entschlossen nickten. „Gut, dann lasst uns noch schnell die Formalitäten klären, bevor es weitergeht. Wer von euch übernimmt den Kapitänsposten?"

„Ich", antwortete Katie und das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins wurde noch etwas breiter

„Übernimmst du auch seinen Posten als Hüter oder macht das jemand anderes?", fragte Roger weiter

„Weder noch", antwortete Katie. „Wir bleiben alle auf unseren Posten und spielen mit „Open Goal""

Jetzt sackten einer schwarz- und sieben grüngekleideten Personen simultan die Kinnlade gen Boden

„Ihr...was?", meinte Roger verblüfft. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört"

„Nein, hast du nicht", meinte Katie selbstbewußt. „Wir spielen mit „Open Goal". Der Hüterposten bleibt unbesetzt"

„Ganz sicher?", hakte Roger zweifelnd nach

„Absolut sicher", meinte Katie entschlossen

„OK, wenn ihr meint", meinte Roger und sah noch einmal skeptisch in die Gesichter aller Gryffindors. Doch als er da nur eiserne Entschlossenheit und keinen Hauch eines Widerspruchs las, drehte er sich seufzend um, um Lee mit den international gültigen Quidditchhandzeichen die Entscheidung der Gryffindors bekannt zu geben, damit der die Zuschauer informieren konnte.

„OK, Leute. Da unten scheint es Änderungen im Team der Gryffindors zu geben. So wie es aussieht, spielen die Roten zu sechst weiter. Wood ist also definitiv draußen. Es scheint wohl doch was ernsteres zu sein. Der Spruch meiner Mutter scheint wohl in diesem Fall nicht zu gelten. Katie Bell übernimmt den Kapitänsposten und...WAAAAAS??? Sind die irre oder habe ich das gerade falsch verstanden? Spielen die Gryffindors wirklich mit „Open Goal"? Das kann doch nicht...Doch! Scheinbar ist es ernst. Der Schiedsrichter hebt den Daumen und die Gryffindorsspieler nicken. Und wenn diese Reaktionen nicht ausreichen, reicht ein Blick in die Gesichter der Slytherins, die ein sehr siegessicheres Grinsen in den fiesen Visagen haben"

Laute Buh-Rufe aus der Slytherinecke mischten sich bei dieser Bemerkung in das erstaunte Raunen der Menge. Man sah nicht oft ein „Open Goal" – Spiel. Meistens wurde die Entscheidung gefällt, dass ein Jäger oder ein Treiber den Posten des Hüters übernahm. Und vor allem bei diesem Spiel, wo es um wesentlich mehr, als nur einen Sieg ging, hatte wirklich keiner mit so einer Entscheidung gerechnet.

„Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, was hinter dieser Entscheidung steckt, Leute, denn ich persönlich halte es für Wahnsinn, gegen eine Mannschaft mit zwei Profijägern ohne einen Ersatzhüter anzutreten. Aber zum Glück bin ich nicht derjenige, der diese Entscheidung treffen musste. Tatsache ist, dass Gryffindor ab sofort erheblich im Nachteil ist. Der einzige Profi in diesem Team ist verletzt ausgeschieden und die Ringe sind vollkommen ungedeckt. Keiner der Gryffindorspieler darf den Quaffle innerhalb des eigenen Torraums mit den Händen berühren und keiner von ihnen darf sich während eines Slytherinangriffs im Torraum befinden. Das bedeutet, wenn ein Slytherinjäger es schafft, bis in den Torraum vorzudringen, kann er da nur durch einen Klatscherangriff noch am Erfolg gehindert werden. Theoretisch könnte er dort abbremsen und den Quaffle in aller Seelenruhe in einen der Ringe versenken, während die Gryffindors untätig zusehen müssen. Die Slytherins haben den Vorteil, dass sie zwei Jäger aus Profiteams in ihren Reihen haben und die werden diesen Vorteil, der ihnen regelrecht auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurde, ganz sicher nutzen. Wir könne nur hoffen, dass die Gryffindors noch etwas ganz geniales aus dem Hut ziehen werden oder wir werden hier einen klaren Slytherinsieg sehen. Und ich muß ganz ehrlich sagen: Das würde mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Also, Käpt'n Bell, zeig uns, was dein geniales Hirn da ausgetüfftelt hat"

Unten auf dem Spielfeld sah Roger noch einmal fragend in die Runde.

„Alle bereit? OK, dann geht's weiter", sagte er und warf den Quaffle mit Schwung in die Luft. Katie erwischte ihn nur Sekundenbruchteile vor Montague, den sie mit einem Rempler und einem versteckten aber heftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein zur Seite drückte und kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

„Und Bell hat den Quaffle. Weiter geht's in diesem verrückten Spiel. Noch haben die Roten drei Treffer Vorsprung, aber denkt dran, Leute, die Ringe der Roten sind unbewacht. Bell gibt ab an Johnson, die gleich darauf abgibt an Spinnet, wieder zurück an Johnson und die umfliegt mit einer halben Schraube einen Klatscher von Bole. Bell gibt Anweisungen und...waahhhhhhhhh? Was ist das? Was machen die da?"

Katie hatte Angelina das Kommando für den „Verwirrten Stumtrupp" gegeben, einem Spielzug, den Oliver vor Jahren einmal ausgetüftelt hatte und der hauptsächlich daraus bestand, den Gegner dadurch zu verwirren, indem man auf die eigenen Torringe zupreschte. Kurz bevor man dann das vermeintliche Eigentor schoss (und die gegnerischen Jäger hoffentlich mit hohem Tempo hinter einem herflogen), ging man dann in den Sturzflug und schoss unter ihnen durch knapp oberhalb der Rasenfläche wieder auf die gegnerischen Ringe zu. Die gegnerischen Jäger waren durch das plötzliche Abtauchen der Jäger hoffentlich kurzfristig so verwirrt, dass sie vergaßen zu bremsen und in die Tribüne rumsten. Dieser Spielzug war von Oliver speziell gegen die Slytherins entwickelt worden, war aber bisher nie zum Einsatz gekommen, weshalb die Slytherins jetzt wirklich etwas verwirrt waren.

Etwa zwei Meter vor dem eigenen Torraum gab Angelina den Quaffle an Alicia weiter, dann tauchten die drei Gryffindorjägerinnen synchron in die Tiefe. Fred und George versorgten unterdessen die Slytherintreiber mit einem gut gezielten Klatscherhagel, der sie kurzfristig außer Gefecht setzte. Zur gleichen Zeit, wo Derrick und Bole schreiend und erfolglos zwei Klatschern auszuweichen versuchten, fingen Katie, Angelina und Alicia ihre Besen aus dem Sturzflug ab, zogen sie rum und rasten im Tiefflug auf die Gegenseite zu. Kurz darauf konnte man es über ihnen erneut Schreie hören und dann verdeutlichten drei dumpfe Kracher, dass die Slytherinjäger mit Karacho in die laut johlende Gryffindortribüne gestürzt waren.

„YIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!", kam es lautstark von Fred und George und Katie, Alicia und Angelina warfen sich zufriedene Grinser zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das war, aber ich finde es gut", brüllte Lee begeistert in sein Megafon. „Montague, Flint und Warrington sind in die Höhle der Löwen gestürzt und können von Glück sagen, wenn diese sie wieder laufen lassen und die Treiber der Grünen hat es auch ganz schön ins Trudeln gebracht. Im Augenblick steht es nicht sieben zu sechs zu Gunsten der Grünen, sondern sechs zu zwei für die Roten, da die einzigen beiden Spieler aus Flints Brutalotruppe, die noch auf ihrem Posten sind, der Hüter und der Sucher sind. Jetzt ziehen die Mädels wieder hoch. Bletchley verrenkt sich fast den Hals, um sie im Blick zu behalten. Bell gibt den Quaffle ab an Spinnet und sie ziehen im Steilflug nach oben...waaah! Das war vorbei Mädels. Kehrt Marsch"

Alicia und Angelina waren im Raketentempo an Bletchley vorbei weiter nach oben geflogen, was dazu führte, dass dieser ruckartig den Kopf hob, da Alicia die letzte war, die den Quaffel hatte. Allerdings hatte diese ihn in dem Moment, als sie mit dem Slytherinhüter auf einer Höhe war unbemerkt fallen lassen, wo Katie ihn schließlich auffing, die ihr Steigtempo verringert hatte.

Dieser glitt ein teuflisches Grinsen über das Gesicht und unbemerkt von Bletchley flog sie hinter ihm lang und hielt direkt vor dem mittleren Ring schwebend an

„He Bletchley", rief sie und sah, wie der Slytherinhüter erschrocken herumfuhr. „Suchst du vielleicht das hier?"

„Wa...?", meinte dieser und fluchte gleich darauf herzhaft los.

„Du verfluchte...", fing er an, doch der Rest ging in tosendem Jubel der Zuschauer unter, denn Katie hatte in aller Seelenruhe den Quaffle langsam durch den Ring geworfen

„TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!! Und was für eins. So belämmert hat Bletchley noch nie aus der Wäsche geguckt und auch Flint und sein flügellahme Jägertruppe macht nicht gerade den schlausten Eindruck. Tja Jungs, so locker und lässig solltet eigentlich nur ihr einlochen können und nicht die Gryffindormädels. Schließlich sind deren Ringe unbewacht und nicht eure..."

Die Zuschauer flippten regelrecht aus bei der Show, die die Gryffindorspieler von da ab lieferten. Zwar schossen auch die Slytherins durch die sperrangelweit offen stehenden Ringe der Gryffindors ihre Tore, doch es reichte nie, um den Ausgleich zu erzielen oder gar in Führung zu gehen. Immer wieder brüllte Katie Kommandos über das Feld, mit denen außer ihren Spielern niemand was anfangen konnte und immer wieder brachten diese mit ihren scheinbar völlig verrückten Flugmanövern ihre Gegner komplett aus dem Konzept. Die Slytherins wussten einfach nicht mehr, wie sei diese wie entfesselt spielenden Gryffindors handhaben sollten und verlegten sich bald auf rohe Gewalt, statt auf Geschick. Das führte wiederum zu mehreren Strafschüssen, die die Jägerinnen der Roten sicher verwandelten und nach ihrem dritten Strafschusstreffer in Folge konnte Katie es nicht lassen, Montague ein „Rache ist Blutwurst, du Scheißkerl" zuzuwerfen. Dieser warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, was ihm eine ernste Verwarnung von Roger einbrachte, der nichts gutes ahnte, wenn Katie Montague so reizte.

* * *

Während im Stadion ein furioses Spiel ausbrach, kam in der provisorischen Krankenstation der ausgefallene Teamkapitän der Gryffindors langsam aber sich er wieder zu sich. Diana hörte, wie Oliver anfing, sich zu regen und war bei ihm, noch bevor er ganz wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Blinzelnd und leicht benommen öffnete Oliver schließlich die Augen und sah in ein Gesicht, dass ihm völlig fremd war.

„Was...?", stöhnte er und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

„Vorsichtig, Mr. Wood", meinte die Fremde über ihm besorgt. „Wenn Sie zu schnell aufstehen, haut es Sie gleich wieder um. Schön langsam hinsetzen"

Oliver schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er merkte, dass das Schwindelgefühl wieder nachließ, versuchte er es nochmal. Diesmal allerdings langsam und vorsichtig. Und diesmal klappte es.

„Na bitte. Geht doch", lächelte Diana ihn an

„Ufff!", stöhnte Oliver. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob mich eine Horde Hippogreife im Galopp überrannt hätte. Wie lange war ich denn weg?"

„Genau 37 Minuten", ertönte Lindseys Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raums zu ihm herüber

„Wow! Das ist...WAS? 37 MINUTEN?", schrie Oliver erschrocken auf. „Das kann nicht sein. Die Auszeit geht doch nur 15 Minuten. Lindsey, warum hast du mich nicht wieder aufgeweckt? Du hast doch Mittel und Wege dazu"

„Weil dich dann nichts am weiterspielen gehindert hätte, darum", antwortete Lindsey ehrlich

„Natürlich hätte ich weiterspielen wollen, Herrgott noch mal", schimpfte Oliver drauflos. „Hier geht es schließlich darum, wer wem in die Eier tritt. Ich Flint oder er mir"

„Völlig falsch", widersprach Lindsey ihm. „Hier geht es um deine Gesundheit, mein Lieber, und die ist wichtiger als Flints Eier"

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Oliver auf, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich rückwärts wieder auf die Liege sinken. „Bitte sag mir, dass das alles ein schlechter Scherz ist, Lin. Bitte. Sag mir, dass du nicht zugelassen hat, dass Flint und seine Spießgesellen das Spiel gewonnen haben. Nicht wegen ein paar blauen Flecken und einem leichten Brummschädel. Bitte Lin"

„Ein _paar _blaue Flecke?", meinte Lindsey sarkastisch. „Oliver, dein kompletter Bauch und die halbe linke Schulter ist ein einziger blauer Fleck. Und der leichte Brummschädel ist eine nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmende Gehirnerschütterung. Ich habe dich weiß Gott nicht wegen einer Lappalie vom weiterspielen abgehalten, das kannst du mir glauben. Und jetzt trink das. Dann verschwindet zumindest dein Brummschädel gleich"

Oliver drehte den Kopf langsam zur Seite und blinzelte durch seine Finger. Lindsey hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer ziemlich ekelig aussehenden grünlichbraunen Flüssigkeit hin und sah ihn drohend an.

„Trink", forderte sie ihn nochmal streng auf. „Und laß dir nicht einfallen, die Hälfte in die Topfblume zu kippen. Ich bin nicht Madame Pomfrey. Ich merke so was"

„Und dann behaupten alle, _ich_ bin ein Sklaventreiber", brummelte er, während er sich leise stöhnend wieder aufsetzte.

Von Diana kam ein Kichern. Sie stand etwas weiter von der Liege entfernt an einem Fenster und sah nach draußen. Mit Todesverachtung im Gesicht kippte Oliver Lindseys Heiltrank runter und schüttelte sich danach angeekelt.

„BÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHH!!! Warum muß Medizin bloß immer so fürchterlich schmecken?"

„Damit sie wirkt", meinte Lindsey ungerührt. „So, von mir aus kannst du jetzt gehen"

„Und mich Flints blöden Bemerkungen stellen?", meinte er schlecht gelaunt. „Vergiß es. Ich bleibe noch hier"

„Tja, schade drum", meinte Lindsey, stellte sich neben Diana ans Fenster und sah raus. „Du verpasst so nämlich ein gigantisches Spiel"

„Ich ver...WAS?", fragte Oliver verdutzt und sah die beiden konfus an. „Was verpasse ich? Jetzt sag nicht, die spielen noch?"

„Mhhhmmmm", nickte Lindsey und grinste ihn dann verschmitzt an. „Und dein Team tritt Flints Leuten gerade ganz gewaltig in die Eier, wenn ich das richtig sehe"

Oliver war mit einem Satz von der Liege runter und zum vollkommen schalldichten Fenster der Krankenstation rübergestürzt. Zu seiner vollkommenen Verblüffung sah er dort, dass das Spiel tatsächlich noch andauerte und sie es nicht, wie er kurzfristig geglaubt hatte, inzwischen verloren hatten. Und wenn die Anzeigetafel nicht vollkommen verrückt spielte, führten sie sogar noch mit einem Treffer Vorsprung.

„Ich werde verrückt", flüsterte er baff. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Die halten die tatsächlich unter Kontrolle. Ich werde echt verrückt. Das ist...das ist einfach..."

Oliver fehlten die Worte. Er wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sein Team tatsächlich noch spielte und nicht haushoch zurücklag. Ihm fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatten nicht gegen Flint verloren. Sie hatten immer noch die Chance dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Noch war nichts verloren. Wie gebannt sah er aus dem Fenster, bis plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihn ging. Er mußte da raus. Raus ins Stadion. Sofort. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte zur Tür der Krankenstation.

„Oliver!"

„Was", fragte er unwillig, als Lindsey ihn zurückhielt. „Lindsey, ich will da raus. Ich will dass Spiel nicht nur sehen, sondern auch hören, wenn ich schon nicht mehr mitspielen kann. Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht interessieren, dass Katie bis kurz vor dem Ende der Auszeit hier bei dir war", meinte Lindsey und sah ihren Bruder dabei direkt in die Augen. „Sie hat sogar dagegen protestiert, als ich sie und den Rest des Teams rausschmeissen wollte"

„Sie war die ganze Zeit über hier?", fragte Oliver und ließ langsam die Hand von der Türklinke gleiten

„Bis etwa 4 Minuten vor dem Ende der Auszeit", meinte Lindsey. Und weißt du, was sie gesagt hat, als sie gegangen ist?"

„Nein. Was denn?", fragte Oliver, der jetzt wirklich neugierig wurde, weil ihm der Ton in Lindseys Stimme sagte, dass es was ziemlich wichtiges sein mußte.

„Sie sagte, dass sie dir ihr Wort geben würde, dass sie da draußen ihr bestes geben würden; dass sie dich nicht blamieren würden", antwortete Lindsey und legte eine kleine Pause ein, bevor sie noch etwas anhängte, was Oliver jetzt endgültig den Rest gab. „Und sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich liebt"

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", hakte Oliver verblüfft nach und sah erst Lindsey und dann Diana fragend an

„Doch", lächelte Diana. „Sie sagte etwa wörtlich: Ich liebe dich, Oliver. Und ich werde dich nicht blamieren. Das schwöre ich dir"

Oliver klappte vollkommen entgeistert die Kinnlade runter und starrte Diana mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Doch dann tat er etwas, was weder Lindsey noch Diana je für möglich gehalten hätten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er schnurstracks auf Diana zu, zog sie an sich, drückte ihr einen mächtigen Schmatzer auf den Mund, drehte sich um und verließ mit einem seeligen Lächeln den Raum.

Lindsey und Diana sahen sich vollkommen baff an.

„OK, sag mir, dass ich das jetzt gerade geträumt habe", flüsterte Diana irritiert. „Sag mir, dass ich unter Wahrnehmungsstörungen leide und Oliver Wood mich gerade nicht geküßt hat"

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber das ist genau das, was gerade passiert ist", meinte Lindsey und schüttelte den Kopf, um das wirre Gefühl loszuwerden. „Wow! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm das wirklich und wahrhaftig so viel bedeutet hat. Ich meine, wenn er dich schon dafür küßt, dass du ihre Worte nur zitiert hast, wie mag er dann Katie erst küssen, wenn er sie erwischt?"

„Ganz ehrlich", meinte Diana und ihr glitt ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht. „Ich würde mein letztes Hemd hergeben, um nur für diesen einen Kuß an Katie Bells Stelle zu sein. Dein Bruder ist wirklich ein absoluter Leckerbissen"

* * *

Während Diana in der Krankenstation gerade Katie schwer beneidete, eilte Oliver durch den Flur in Richtung Quidditchfeld. Katie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er darauf wartete, hatte sie diese drei magischen Worte endlich zu ihm gesagt und was tat er? Er lag _bewußtlos _auf einer Liege in einer provisorischen Krankenstation. Während er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe zur Lehrertribüne hocheilte fragte er sich, ob es wohl möglich ist, dass sich ein Mensch selber in den Allerwertesten beißen konnte. Er würde es später auf jeden Fall versuchen, denn genau danach war ihm jetzt zumute. Da sagte seine Traumfrau endlich, dass sie ihn liebte und er bekam es nicht mit. Wenn das kein Grund war, sich selber in den Hintern zu beißen, dann wußte er es auch nicht.

Mit Schwung stieß er die Tür auf, kaum da er die letzten Stufen erklommen hatte. Sie flog krachend gegen die Wand und sorgte dafür, dass sich sämtliche Gäste auf der Lehrertribüne erschrocken zu ihm umdrehten. Sämtliche, bis auf Lee, der völlig unbeeindruckt von dem, was sich gerade hinter ihm tat, das Spiel weiterkommentierte.

„...und wieder mal ist Gryffindor im Quafflebesitz. Johnson zieht in wahrer Wirbelsturmmanier an Warrington vorbei, den es bei dem Luftzug, den Johnson hinter sich herzieht, fast vom Besen fegt. Johnson gibt ab an Spinnet, die zieht vorbei an Montague, zielt uuuuuuund...Bletchley verpaßt den Quaffle. Treffer für Gryffindor. Tja, liebe Hogwartianer. Das ist eure Fluglehrerin, wie _wir _sie kennen. Gryffindor liegt jetzt mit 2 Treffern in Führung. Aber schon hat Flint den Quaffle wieder in Slytherinhände gebracht. Und man kann in seinem Gesicht erkenne, wie es ihn wurmt, dass sein Team hier von einem gegnerischen Team in Unterzahl regelrecht vorgeführt wird. Flint gibt ab an Montague, der umfliegt Bell mit einem gekonnten Schlenker, den Bell allerdings noch wesentlich besser hinbekommen hätte. Da bin ich sicher. Er gibt zurück an Flint, der jetzt einen völlig freien Gryffindortorraum vor sich hat. Er zielt uuuuuuuuuuunnd? NEIN! Er trifft nicht. Fred Weasley schießt den Quaffle mit einem Klatscher aus der gefährlichen Nähe der Gryffindor-Ringe..."

„JAAAAAH!!!", brüllte Oliver laut auf und hüpfte wie besessen auf der Stelle auf und ab.

Das schien jetzt auch Lee gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich neugierig um, riß kurzfristig überrascht die Augen auf, als er Oliver erkannte und grinste ihn dann breit an.

„...und ich habe gerade Neuigkeiten, was Oliver Wood betrifft. Wenn ich mich nicht komplett irre, geht es ihm recht gut, auch wenn er gerade wie verrückt hier auf der Lehrertribüne auf- und abhüpft und Fred Weasley in den Himmel lobt. Soll ich deinen Leuten was von dir ausrichten, Wood?"

„Sie sollen Flint und Konsorten gewaltig in die Eier treten", antwortete Oliver spontan und ignorierte die teils erschrockenen, teils empörten Ausrufe der Lehrer und anderen VIP-Gäste völlig

Lee's Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch breiter und er hob den Daumen, um seine Zustimmung zu dieser Aufforderung zu signalisieren.

„Ihr sollt den Schlangen gewaltig in die Eier treten, liebe Gryffindors. Und ihr wißt, dass man seinem Kapitän nichts abschlagen darf. Also haltet euch lieber daran..."

Lautstarker Beifall übertönte die Pfiffe aus der Slytherinecke des Stadions und die Spieler und Spielerinnen in rot konnten sich zustimmende und grimmige Grinser nicht verkneifen, als sie diese Aufforderung hörten. Katie reckte kurz den erhobenen Daumen in Richtung der Lehrertribüne, ohne dort etwas genaueres erkennen zu können und griff wieder nach dem Quaffle, der gerade von Montague an Warrington gepaßt wurde. Die Tatsache, dass Oliver jetzt da war und ihnen zusah, spornte sie zusätzlich an und sie traf eine spontane Entscheidung, die nicht nur Oliver, sondern auch dem Rest der riesigen Zuschauermasse den Atem stocken ließ, als sie und das Team sich anschickten, einen der verrücktesten und gefährlichsten Oliver-Spielzüge in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ernsthaft, Leute, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das jetzt wieder wird, aber so wie ich die Roten in der letzten halben Stunde kennen gelernt habe, ist das wieder eine von Oliver Woods uralten und noch nicht eingesetzten Spielzüge..."

Oliver sah, wie Katie mit der linken Hand das Zeichen gab und er wußte, was sie damit für eine Anweisung gab. Er sah, wie Angelina und Alicia nickten und Fred und George auf ihre Positionen oberhalb der Jägerinnen flogen. Er sah, wie sein Team sich anschickte, die Slytherins auf hohem Niveau auszuspielen. Er sah all das, doch er konnte es doch nicht _richtig_ begreifen. Katie konnte das doch nicht allen ernstes gerade angewiesen haben, oder? Sie konnte nicht wirklich gerade von allen möglichen Spielzügen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, ausgerechnet die _Kanonenkugeltaktik _angewiesen haben, oder?

Doch so sehr sich sein Verstand auch sträubte, dass zu begreifen, so deutlich sahen seine Augen den Aufbau seiner verrücktesten Taktik, keine 25 Meter von sich entfernt.

„Die sind komplett wahnsinnig", flüsterte er tonlos und sah fasziniert zu, wie Katie den Quaffle jetzt mit beiden Armen fest an den Bauch drückte und die Ellenbogen vom Körper abspreizte, so dass Angelina und Alicia zupacken konnten. „Komplett wahnsinnig"

Er sah mit Erstaunen, wie Fred und George die Slytherinjäger mit gut gezielten Klatschern aus der Flugbahn schossen und die beiden Jägerinnen Katie mit einem Ruck vom Besen hoben und dann mit Schwung zu Bletchley rüberschwangen, der panisch die Augen aufriß und sich instinktiv wegduckte, als ihm nicht nur ein Quaffle, sondern eine leibhaftige menschliche Kanonenkugel entgegen flog. Katie kugelte sich in der Luft zu einer so kleinen Kugel zusammen, wie es ihr möglich war und flog rotierend auf den Mittelring zu, während Angelina und Alicia ihre Besen im Kometentempo hinter den Ringen in Stellung brachten, um ihre Mitjägerin wieder aufzufangen. Bis hierhin hatte es auch im Training immer geklappt, aber jetzt kam der gefährlichste Teil. Wie kam Katie durch die Ringe? Oliver ertappte sich dabei, wie er lautlos vor sich hinbrabbelte und die Daumen so fest drückte, dass sie taub wurden.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte...", murmelte er stumm vor sich hin und ließ Katie nicht einen Moment lang aus den Augen.

Das ganze Flugmanöver dauerte insgesamt nicht länger als fünf oder sechs Sekunden, aber ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Aber es klappte und unter den völlig entgeisterten Blicken der Zuschauer und den wie paralysiert in der Luft schwebenden Slytherins entkugelte Katie sich wieder, kaum dass sie die Ringe passiert hatte und fiel, den Quaffle einfach fallen lassend, Alicia und Angelina regelrecht um den Hals, die sie wie geplant auffingen und wieder auf ihren Besen absetzten. Fred und George legten auf der anderen Seite der Slytherinringe einen wahren Freudentanz auf ihren Besen hin, während Harry direkt über dem Mittelkreis schwebend einen dreifachen Looping hinlegte.

Oliver dagegen war auf der Lehrertribüne vor Erleichterung und Freude mit wackeligen Beinen auf die Knie gefallen und sah zu seinem Team rüber, die sich inzwischen alle laut jubelnd in den Armen lagen. Ihm verschwamm die Sicht und erst einige Sekunden später bemerkte er, dass dies an den Tränen lag, die ihm in den Augen standen. Tränen der Freude und vor allem des Stolzes, dass er solch ein großartiges Team an seiner Seite hatte.

„...also das...das...", stotterte Lee in sein Megafon und sah leicht irritiert zwischen den Gryffindorspielern auf dem Feld und ihrem Kapitän auf der Tribüne hin- und her. „...wenn mich jetzt nicht alles täuscht, war das gerade die Kanonenkugeltaktik...Ja, Wood nickt. Es war die Kanonenkugeltaktik. Und _das _war jetzt wirklich gewagt von Katie Bell, dass sie diesen Spielzug angewiesen hat, denn gerade dieser Spielzug hat bisher noch _nie _geklappt. Ich weiß sogar von den Gryffindorspielern persönlich, dass er gerade für Kanonenkugel Bell mal fast zum Verhängnis geworden ist, da sie vor Jahren bei einer Trainingseinheit einen ziemlich heftigen Absturz hatte und dieser Spielzug seitdem nie wieder ausprobiert wurde. Jetzt hat es geklappt und das hat vor allem ihren Kapitän mächtig beeindruckt. Das kann ich euch garantieren Leute. Er schnappt immer noch nach Luft und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, aber...WAS IST DAS? Ist das der Schnatz?"

Während Lee die Zuschauer über den gerade gesehenen Spielzug informierte und die Spieler sich für die erneute Quafflefreigabe nach einem Treffer neu formierten, schoss Harry plötzlich wie ein Geschoss von oben auf den Boden zu. Dich gefolgt von Malfoy, allerdings war Harry ihm um eine Besenlänge voraus.

„JA! Es ist der Schnatz. Er flattert da unten ganz gemütlich etwa einen halben Meter über der Grasnarbe rum und wartet darauf, eingefangen zu werden...oder doch nicht, denn jetzt steigt er wieder hoch und legt an Tempo zu. Potter hat das aber kommen sehen und folgt ihm mit ungebremsten Speed. Malfoy bleibt Potter am Besenschweif, aber ich wage mal zu behaupten, dass es für ihn nicht reichen wird. Man weiß zwar nie was kommen wird, immerhin haben wir heute schon mal einen fast entschiedenen Kampf um den Schnatz gesehen, aber ich bin mir doch recht sicher, dass weder Derrick noch Bole so einen Meisterschuß wie George Weasley hinbekommt und Potter im Fall der Fälle den Schnatz noch aus der Hand schießt, wenn er ihn fast hat. Potter ist jetzt fast dran am Schnatz. Malfoy holt leicht auf und ist jetzt bis auf eine halbe Besenlänge am Gryffindorsucher dran. Jetzt nimmt Potter die Hand vom Besen. Der Schnatz ist direkt vor ihm. Er streckt die Hand nach dem Schnatz aus und...Malfoy schubst ihn zur Seite. Potter gerät ins Trudeln und...POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ! Ich fasse es nicht. Dieser Wahnsinnskerl hat den Schnatz. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das noch hinbekommen hat, aber er hat ihn. GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DIESES REVANCHESPIEL UND TRITT DEN SLYTHERINS GANZ GEWALTIG IN DIE EIER..."

_RRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!_

Die Tür der Lehrertribüne knallte mit Wucht gegen die Wand und Oliver stürmte im Raketentempo die endlosen Treppenwindungen zum Spielfeld runter. Ihn hielt jetzt nichts mehr dort oben. Er wollte dahin, wo er hingehörte. Zu seinem Team. Zu den sechs Menschen, die für ihn und für den Sieg gekämpft hatten, als er selber es nicht mehr konnte. Die alles riskiert und alles gewonnen hatten. Dass die Zuschauermenge im Stadion inzwischen einen Lautstärkepegel angenommen hatte, die einer Flotte startender Jumbojets locker Konkurrenz machen konnte, bekam er dabei gar nicht mal mit.

Die erste, die er in die Finger bekam, als er auf den Platz stürmte, war Angelina, die er umarmte, hochhob und übermütig wie verrückt im Kreis herumwirbelte, bis diese ihn schreiend und lachend aufforderte, sie wieder runter zu lassen, da sie ihm sonst auf den Rücken kotzen würde. Ihm war das herzlich egal, trotzdem stellte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. Mit strahlenden Gesichtern sahen sie sich kurz an und fielen dann den nächstbesten Teamkameraden um den Hals, die gerade verfügbar waren. In Angelinas Fall war das Fred, mit dem sie daraufhin in eine hemmungslose Knutschorgie verfiel und Oliver hüpfte mit Alicia und George zusammen wie ein fünfjähriges Kind ausgelassen im Kreis herum. Harry wirbelte Katie keine zwei Meter weiter ebenso im Kreis herum, wie Oliver Angelina Sekunden zuvor noch, doch dieser schien dies im Gegensatz zu Angelina nicht auf den Magen zu schlagen. Sie warf laut lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und breitete gleichzeitig die Arme so weit aus, als ob sie am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmen wollte. Umarmen wollte Oliver jetzt auch. Allerdings nicht die Welt, sondern genau die Frau, die sein Sucher gerade so verrückt im Kreis herumwirbelte.

„Macht ohne mich weiter. Ich muß was erledigen", meinte er zu George und Alicia, die gleich darauf Fred und Angelina beim Dauerknutschen ohne Luft zu holen Konkurrenz machten.

Oliver ging zu Harry und Katie rüber und stoppte die wilde Dreherei.

„Leihst du sie mir mal kurz, Potter?", fragte er Harry und deutete auf Katie, die ihn strahlend ansah

„Klar Käpt'n", antwortete Harry, stellte Katie wieder auf den Boden, gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuß auf die Wange und ging zu Fred und George rüber, die ihre Frau/Freundin gerade wieder Luft holen ließen, ihn beidhändig abklatschten und dann heftig umarmten

Oliver sah Katie mit vor Siegesbegeisterung leuchtenden Augen in ihre nicht weniger strahlenden Augen.

„Wir haben gewonnen", meinte sie leise zu ihm. „Wir haben wirklich und wahrhaftig gewonnen. Wir haben Flint und Co in die Eier getreten und dieses Spiel gewonnen"

„Genau das haben wir", meinte Oliver lächelnd und griff nach ihren Händen. „Und wir waren verdammt gut dabei"

„Wir hatten einen großartigen Käpt'n", lächelte Katie zurück und erwiderte den leichten Druck der von Olivers Händen ausging. „Ohne dich hätten wir nie zu diesem Teamgeist zurückgefunden. Du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet. All die Monate über. Genau wie heute im Spiel"

„Das war nicht alles mein Verdienst", widersprach Oliver jedoch und zog sie langsam aber unmissverständlich weiter in seinen Arme, was Katie zu seiner grenzenlosen Freude und Erleichterung tatsächlich widerspruchslos zuließ. „Ich hatte ein grandioses Team hinter mir und du hast mich nach meinem Ausfall würdig vertreten"

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte", meinte Katie leise und sah leicht verlegen zu Boden

„_Du_", meinte Oliver genauso leise und hob ihr Kinn mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger leicht wieder an, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „hast dieses Team auf absolut phänomenale Art und Weise geführt und das weißt du auch, Katie. Ich habe euch von der Krankenstation aus spielen sehen, genau wie von der Lehrertribüne. Ihr wart der pure Wahnsinn"

„Danke", meinte Katie und grinste ihn leicht schief an

„Bitte", antwortete Oliver schlicht. „Und jetzt habe ich noch was zu meckern..."

„WAS?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, ausgerechnet die _Kanonenkugeltaktik _anzuweisen? Du hättest dir dabei den Hals brechen können. Weißt du überhaupt, was ich für Ängste um dich ausgestanden habe, als ich das gesehen habe? Ich habe damals geschworen, dass ich euch, und vor allem dich, nie wieder so in Gefahr bringe und dann kommst du einfach so daher und gibst die Anweisung genau diesnnnngghhhh...mmhhhmmmmmmmmmm..."

Katie hatte Oliver einen Moment lang sprachlos angesehen, als er anfing, ihr die Leviten zu lesen. Doch dann hatte sie einfach mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf ergriffen, hatte ihn zu sich rangezogen und ihm mit einem entschlossenenen Kuß das Wort abgeschnitten. Oliver riß einen Moment erschrocken die Augen auf, entspannte sich aber gleich darauf, zog Katie aufseufzend fester in die Arme und erwiderte den Kuß. Ein Kuß, der langsam aber sicher von entschlossen über leidenschaftlich feurig bis hin zu tief und sinnig wechselte.

Als Katie sich schließlich von ihm löste, um wieder Luft in ihre Atemwege zu bekommen, schob Oliver sie ein winziges Stück von sich weg und sah ihr ebenfalls noch völlig außer Atem fragend in die Augen.

„Heißt das, dass du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast?", fragte er sie leise und fast ein wenig ängstlich

Katie sah ihm eine kleine Ewigkeit lang schwer atmend in die schokoladenbraunen Augen. Sie sah darin all die Liebe, die er für sie empfand und wußte in diesem Moment ganz sicher, dass sie vorhin auf der Krankenstation die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Oliver war der Mann den sie wollte und den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und sie fragte sich, warum ihr das erst jetzt so unmissverständlich klar geworden war, wo sie doch schon seit Monaten mit ihm zusammenlebte und es ihr eigentlich schon sehr viel länger klar gewesen sein müßte. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt ihr über die Lippen. Ein Lächeln, dass Olivers Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ und ihm zittrige Knie bereitete.

„Ja", meinte Katie schließlich leise. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Mit dir und mit niemandem sonst. Ich liebe dich, Oliver"

„JA!", stieß Oliver grenzenlos erleichtert aus und legte kurz den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken, bevor er leise weitermurmelte. „Herr im Himmel. Ich danke dir"

Katie sah ihn einen kurzen Moment lang schmunzelnd an. Doch lange hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, diesen so deutlich gezeigten Triumph auf Olivers Gesicht zu betrachten, denn nach ein paar Sekunden zog er sie wieder fest in seine Arme und küßte sie. Und Katie wußte in diesem Moment, dass es der beste Kuß war, den sie je von jemandem bekommen hatte.

* * *

Stunden später, als die Stimmung auf Siegesparty in der großen Halle von Hogwarts langsam den Siedepunkt erreicht hatte und Katie und Oliver wieder einmal in einen hemmungslos leidenschaftlichen Kuß versanken, stieg Roger langsam die Treppen zur Tribüne direkt gegenüber der Lehrertribüne hoch. Das Stadion lag wie ausgestorben unter einem sternenübersäten Himmel und nur der gedämpfte Lärm aus der großen Halle störte die fast feierliche Stille, die jetzt hier herrschte.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken betrat er die Zuschauerränge der Tribüne und bemerkte erst ein wenig später, dass er nicht alleine hier oben war. Ein paar Reihen unter ihm saß jemand, der sich jetzt neugierig zu ihm umwandte.

„Hallo Leidensgenosse", begrüßte Lee ihn gelassen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Platz neben sich. „Setzt dich. Willst du auch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey?"

Roger konnte ein leises Auflachen nicht verhindern, stieg dann aber zu Lee runter und setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihn. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff er nach der Flasche, die Lee ihm auffordernd hinhielt und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Kurz schloß er genießend die Augen und spürte, wie ihm der Feuerwhiskey beruhigend durch die Speiseröhre lief und schließlich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen hinterließ. Als er die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete fixierten seine Augen die Lehrertribüne auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stadions.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir zwei den kürzeren gezogen, hm?", fragte er leise und hielt Lee die Flasche wieder hin

„Mhhhmmm", brummte Lee und trank ebenfalls noch einen tiefen Schluck, der definitiv nicht sein erster an diesem Abend war. „Sieht ganz so aus"

„Hoffentlich weiß er, was er da für einen Schatz erobert hat", meinte Roger ohne zu Lee rüber zu sehen. „Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass er sie glücklich macht"

„Wenn nicht, wird er sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein", knurrte Lee fest entschlossen, trank noch einen Schluck und hielt Roger die Flasche wieder hin, der sie dankbar ergriff. „Denn dann werde ich ihn so dermaßen in die Mangel nehmen, dass er nie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommt einer Frau wie Katie weh zu tun"

„Aber nur, wenn ich ihn nicht vorher in die Finger bekommen habe", meinte Roger und trank ebenfalls noch einen tiefen Schluck Feuerwhiskey

Lee sah Roger einen Moment stumm an, bevor er sprach

„Also bevor wir uns gegenseitig der Befriedigung berauben, ihn zusammengefaltet zu haben, wenn es sein muß, sollten wir lieber dafür sorgen, dass wir ihn uns in dem Fall zusammen vornehmen", meinte Lee nachdenklich

„Das ist eine verdammt gute Idee, Jordan", meinte Roger zufrieden lächelnd und sah Lee an

Beide sahen in den Augen des anderen die gleichen Gefühle, die gerade in ihrem Inneren tobten. Die grenzenlose Liebe für die gleiche Frau, den Schmerz darüber, sie an einen anderen verloren zu haben und die Entschlossenheit, diesem Konkurrenten das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, sollte er es je wagen, dieser einzigartigen Frau weh zu tun oder sie zu enttäuschen.

„Dann haben wir einen Deal?", fragte Lee seinen ehemaligen Konkurrenten, der jetzt kurz davor war, sein Verbündeter zu werden und hielt ihm die Hand zum einschlagen hin

„Wir haben einen Deal", antwortete Roger und griff nach der ausgestreckten Hand von Lee.

„Wieder mal", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und auch Lee konnte daraufhin ein leises Lachen nicht verhindern.

„Ja, wieder mal", meinte er leise

* * *

**A/N: **Sieg für Oliver. Und das auf ganzer Linie. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle gewaltig darüber freut und mich mit begeisterten Reviews nur so überschüttet. Immerhin jammert ihr ja schon seit Monaten, dass ihr Oliver als Sieger im „Kampf der Herzen" wollt und ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe zwischendurch mal an Roger als Sieger gedacht, aber dann würdet ihr alle meine Fortsetzung ignorieren und das will ich nicht riskieren. Also ist Oliver der Sieger und Roger und Lee geben sich auf der Tribüne mit Feuerwhiskey die Kante. Ist auch ein würdiges Ende, oder nicht?

Jetzt kommt nur noch der Epilog, in der noch zwei ganz wichtige Dinge geklärt werden: Erstens, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Interview, um das es ja irgendwie auch ging? Und Zweitens, warum hat Katie den blauen und nicht den roten Ball gefangen? Habt ihr inzwischen eine Ahnung? Wenn nicht, wartet den Epilog ab. Da wird es eine Antwort geben.


	25. Epilog Ein ganz spezielles Interview

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, alles Joannes und jetzt ruck zuck weiter zur Authors-Note

**A/N: **Vielen, vielen Dank dass ihr mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt und die 200-er Marke geknackt habt. Nein, nicht geknackt. Eher weggefegt, als wäre sie nichts. Ganz ehrlich, ich war mehr als geflasht, als sich gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen bin und gesehen habe, dass mein Outlook fast völlig verzweifelt zusammengebrochen ist. Ich habe das Grinsen den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen. **Ihr seid der pure Wahnsinn.** Laßt euch alle mal ganz doll knuddeln. Wie soll ich es bloß in der Reviewfreien Zeit bis zur Fortsetzung ohne euch aushalten? Ich muß wohl ab und zu eine Missing Scene schreiben, um nicht völlig durchzudrehen.

So, ich könnte jetzt noch ein Weilchen so weiterschwärmen, aber ich glaube, dann brecht ihr das lesen irgendwann ab und lest den Epilog, ohne hier oben fertig gelesen zu haben. Deshalb wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Epilog, der zeitlich etwa Anfang bis Mitte Juni spielt, also 6-8 Wochen nach dem Revanchespiel.

Ach ja: Nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, dass ich diesmal nicht alle Reviews beantwortet habe, aber bei 58 Reviews in drei Tagen wäre das ein wenig zuviel für meine armen Tippfingerchen gewesen. Als Entschädigung gibt es dafür nach diesem Epilog noch ein Extrabonbon für euch, dass ich eigentlich nicht geplant hatte. Allerdings denke ich, dass es das mindeste ist, was ich tun kann, um mich bei euch für eure Treue zu bedanken.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Epilog und der Auflösung des Rätsels um den blauen Tennisball (der definitiv die richtige Farbe hat, wie ihr am Ende selber feststellen werdet)

* * *

**Epilog – Ein ganz spezielles Interview**

„Ich glaube, es wird so langsam Zeit, dass ich meine Belohnung für das gewonnene Spiel bekomme. Findest du nicht?"

Katie rollte sich herum und lag nun auf dem Bauch auf Olivers Bett und sah ihm zu, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend einen Haufen Fanpost beantwortete. Oliver hielt in seiner Arbeit inne, legte die Feder zur Seite und drehte sich zu ihr rum.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug Belohnung bekommen hast?", fragte er sie verschmitzt lächelnd

„Nun ja", lächelte Katie zurück. „Nicht, dass ich was gegen diese Art von Belohnung hätte, aber..."

„Aber?", fragte er sie, kam jetzt zu ihr rüber und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Was, aber?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", antwortete sie und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken, um besser zu ihm hochsehen zu können. „Ich meine das Interview, dass du mir noch schuldest"

Oliver lachte leise auf, als er das hörte

„Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass du das inzwischen vergessen hast", gab er schließlich zu. „Aber da habe ich wohl scheinbar kein Glück, hm?"

„Nö", grinste Katie ihn an. „Das habe ich definitiv nicht vergessen. Also, sollen wir das Interview jetzt machen oder nachher?"

„Laß es uns jetzt machen", entschied Oliver. „Dann können wir uns schneller wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen"

„Den wirklich wichtigen Dingen? Und was sollen das für Dinge sein, Mr. Wood?"

„Dinge wie diese hier, zum Beispiel"

Oliver beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen langen, intensiven Kuß. Katie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte ihn hungrig. Langsam aber sicher wechselte er in einen viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuß über, als Oliver eigentlich geplant hatte. Aber er ließ sich trotzdem gerne darauf ein. Er lag inzwischen, auf seinem linken Arm abgestützt, halb auf ihr. Seine rechte Hand fuhr langsam streichelnd von ihrem Oberschenkel zu ihrem Bauch, den sie unter einem figurbetonten, knallgelben Top versteckt hielt, rauf und runter. Er spürte, wie ihr immer wieder leichte Schauer durch den Körper jagten und sie leise aufseufzte. Oliver konnte sich ein überlegenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er wußte inzwischen genau, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Und dieses Wissen nutzte er immer wieder gerne aus, wenn ihm gerade danach zumute war. Katie hatte inzwischen ihre Hände in seine Haare gewühlt und zog ihn noch näher zu sich ran, während Oliver jetzt langsam seinen rechte Hand, die mit kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Bauch streichelte, unter ihr Top gleiten ließ. Katie zuckte daraufhin zusammen und brach den Kuß ab

„Stop", meinte sie atemlos, schob ihn langsam von sich runter und setzte sich auf. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nicht merke, was du hier versuchst, mein Lieber. Erst machen wir dieses Interview. Und dann können wir mit dem weitermachen, was du gerade vorhattest"

Leicht frustriert rollte sich Oliver auf den Rücken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen

„Du bist ein ganz gemeines, kleines Biest, Katie Bell", grummelte er undeutlich durch seine Finger hindurch

„Ich weiß", meinte sie ungerührt und griff nach einem Blatt Pergament und ihrer Schnelle-Schreibe-Feder, die sie vorsorglich schon mal mitgebracht hatte. „Das ist ein natürliches Vorrecht der Frauen. Genau wie das Recht auf Migräne zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten und die Sucht nach Schuhen"

„Unglücklicherweise hast du damit auch noch recht", seuftze er und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht, bevor er zu ihr rübersah. „Also gut. Laß uns anfangen. Aber sei wenigstens fair, bei dem was du fragst und stelle mich nicht allzu bloß"

„Ich gebe mir Mühe", grinste Katie verschlagen. „Vergiss du bloß nicht, dass du mir vor Zeugen versprochen hast, auf alle meine Fragen ehrlich zu antworten"

„Mhhmm", brummelte Oliver und sah sie an. „Ich muß damals komplett wahnsinnig gewesen sein"

„Nein, nur ein wenig verzweifelt"

„Oder das", gab Oliver leicht schief grinsend zu. „Wie auch immer. Fang schon an"

„OK", antwortete Katie und brachte ihre Feder und das Pergament in Position. „Dann erzähl mal. Wann hast du das erste mal gewußt, dass du Quidditch zu deinem Beruf machen willst?"

„Hmm?", meinte Oliver und überlegte kurz, was er auf die Frage antworten sollte. „Irgendwie war der Wunsch, Profiquidditchspieler zu werden wohl schon immer unterbewußt da. Quidditch war mein ganzes Leben lang das einzige, was ich wirklich von ganzem Herzen getan habe. Es war immer das, was mein Leben begleitet hat. Aber wirklich _gewußt _habe ich es erst nach der Berufsbesprechung im fünften Jahr. Ich habe mir wochenlang sämtliche Prospekte über alle möglichen Berufe durchgelesen. Aber irgendwie bin ich immer wieder bei den Prospekten der Profiteams hängen geblieben. Meine Besprechung mit meiner Hauslehrerin hat dann sage und schreibe drei Stunden gedauert"

„Wieso das denn, wenn du schon genau wußtest, was du werden willst? War Professor McGonagall dagegen, dass du Profi wirst?"

„Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme und wir haben lange darüber gesprochen, welches Team das richtige für mich ist und wann welche Tryouts und Probetrainings sind, an denen ich teilnehmen konnte. Sie hat mich wirklich unterstützt, wo sie nur konnte"

„Wirklich? Das ist uns anderen gar nicht so extrem aufgefallen"

„Das war auch volle Absicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass darüber unnötig gesprochen wird und ich am Ende als Versager dastehe, wenn es doch nicht klappt. Schließlich träumen diesen Traum sehr viele und er wird nur für einen kleinen Teil dieser Personen wahr"

„Heißt das, dass du zwischendurch immer mal wieder zu Probetrainings hin warst, ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben?", fragte Katie nun ungläubig und starrte ihn überrascht an

„Ganz genau das heißt es", bestätigte Oliver und sah sie breit grinsend an. „Ich war oft an den Hogsmeadewochenenden oder in den Ferien bei verschiedenen Teams und habe an einigen Trainings teilgenommen. Professor McGonagall hatte wirklich richtig gute Kontakte"

„Wow! Das haut mich jetzt um"

„Ihr habt gedacht, dass ich mich in das Kapitänsbüro einschließe und neue Verrücktheiten ausbrüte, mit denen ich euch das Leben schwer mache, hm?"

„Ja! Deshalb haben wir uns auch immer am späten Nachmittag, wenn du nirgends mehr zu sehen warst, noch im „Drei Besen" getroffen und uns gute Retourkutschen ausgedacht", gab Katie jetzt offen zu

„Habe ich gemerkt. Kreativität war schon immer eure Stärke"

„Yep, war es und ist es noch. OK, wie kam es dann letztendlich dazu, dass du nach Puddlemere gegangen bist? Oder anders gefragt, wieso hat Puddlemere dich genommen und die anderen nicht, wenn du bei mehreren Team Probetrainings hattest?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, es war nicht so, dass nur Puddlemere mich wollte. Ich hatte mehrere Angebote und konnte mir praktisch das beste aussuchen"

„Von welchen Teams hattest du denn noch Angebote?"

„Caerphilly Catapults und Tutshill Tornados. Bei den Catapults wäre es sogar gleich ein Platz im Stammteam und nicht im Reserveteam gewesen"

„Und du bist trotzdem zu Puddlemere ins Reserveteam gegangen? Warum?"

„Weil Puddlemere das Team mit den größeren Erfolgen war. Sie spielten damals und auch heute noch immer an der Spitze mit und nicht im Mittelfeld oder am unteren Ende der Tabelle. Bei denen konnte ich das lernen, was ich brauchte, um später im Stammteam Erfolg zu haben und nicht nur einfach in der Mittelklasse mitzuspielen. Von daher war die Entscheidung für Puddlemere und gegen die Catapults gar nicht so schwer. Und die paar Reservejahre waren verdammt lehrreiche Jahre und gar nicht so übel"

„Ich habe im Laufe der letzten Monate immer mal wieder Leserbriefe mit Fragen bekommen, die ich dich fragen soll, wenn ich dich wirklich zu diesem Interview kriege. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ein paar davon frage?", fragte Katie ihn und wühlte von irgendwo her eine Liste mit Fragen hervor

Oliver sah skeptisch zu dieser Liste rüber. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, was das für Fragen waren, die dort standen. Wollte er auf diese Fragen wirklich antworten? Er sah Katie in die Augen und sah da nichts weiter als die abwartenden, unergründlichen Augen einer Reporterin. Seine Freundin mit den funkelnden und flirtenden tiefgrünen Augen war in diesem Moment nicht mehr im Raum. Seine Freundin hätte er von diesen Fragen vielleicht abbringen können; die Reporterin würde diese Fragen stellen. Das wußte er. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann später. Aber die Antworten würde sie kriegen.

„OK, Ms. Bell", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich komme ja doch nicht um die Antworten rum. Also, fragen Sie, was Sie fragen wollen"

„Sehr gute Antwort, Mr. Wood", grinste Katie ihn an und suchte ihre Liste nach der ersten interessanten Frage ab. „Das erspart uns viel sinnlose Zeit, die wir sonst mit diskutieren verplempert hätten. Also, hier möchte eine junge Dame gerne wissen, wie es vor und nach einem Spiel in der Puddlemerekabine so zugeht. Würde mich auch mal interessieren. Geht es da anders zu, als bei uns damals in Hogwarts?"

„Irgendwie nicht, aber irgendwie auch wieder doch. Bei den Profiteams gibt es ja neben dem Kapitän auch noch die Trainer. Also einen Headcoach und die vier Spezialtrainer für die einzelnen Positionen. Das heißt also, dass nicht nur ich als Kapitän mein Team vor dem Spiel noch letzte Anweisungen und Last-Minute-Infos über den Gegner gebe, sondern zusätzlich noch fünf weitere Leute"

„Die Armen. Du alleine kannst einen ja schon irre machen"

„Vielen Dank. Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment"

„War eigentlich nicht so gemeint"

Oliver sah Katie verdutzt an und diese zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern

„Das ignoriere ich mal", meinte Oliver schließlich. „Wir machen das Team nämlich nicht vollkommen irre, sonst wären wir ja schließlich nicht so gut. Allerdings geht es auch bei uns schon mal recht übermütig her. Wir haben viel Spaß miteinander und sind ein recht gut eingeschworenes Team. Und nach einem Sieg wird natürlich zusammen gefeiert. Dann geht es in der Kabine zu, wie in einem Irrenhaus"

„Mit Champagnerdusche und Stripperinnen?", hakte Katie nach

„Ohne Stripperinnen", antwortete Oliver verschmitzt. „Aber die Idee ist gut. Das sollte ich vielleicht mal vorschlagen"

„He", fuhr Katie auf. „Vergiss nicht, dass du vergeben bist, Casanova"

„Werde ich nicht, keine Sorge", schmunzelte Oliver und warf ihr einen Luftkuß zu. „Dafür habe ich viel zu hart um dich kämpfen müssen"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", drohte Katie ihm lachend. „Nächste Frage: Hast du deinen Status als berühmter Profispieler schon mal ausgenutzt? Zum Beispiel, um einen Platz in einem ausgebuchten Restaurant oder Hotel oder bei großen Events zu bekommen? Oder um Frauen rumzukriegen. He, die Fragen sind echt gut. Mich persönlich interessiert vor allem letzteres"

„Also, das mit der bevorzugten Behandlung bei Events oder in Restaurants kann man gar nicht verhindern. Manchmal will man gar nicht so behandelt werden, weil man sich immer noch wie der ganz normale Mensch fühlt, der man eigentlich ja immer noch ist. Aber es geht halt nicht. Im „La Magica", zum Beispiel, überschlagen sich die Kellner immer fast, sobald ich auch nur die Nase durch die Tür stecke. Da werden kurzerhand einfach Reservierungen von anderen gecancelt, damit ich einen Platz kriege. Und das ist mir dann wiederum so unangenehm, dass ich von mir aus wieder gehe. Wenn ich jetzt mal im „La Magica" bin, habe ich mir vorher von einem Bekannten unter einem anderen Namen einen Platz reservieren lassen. Dann weiß ich wenigstens sicher, dass niemand deswegen zu Hause bleiben muß, der eigentlich reserviert hat"

„Ist eine ziemlich faire Geste. Und was ist mit den Frauen?"

„Naja", grinste Oliver leicht verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ganz ehrlich?"

Katie nickte und sah ihn gespannt an. Was würde er jetzt sagen? Würde er die Wahrheit sagen oder würde er lügen, um sie nicht zu verärgern? Sie konnte es sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass er diesen Umstand nicht doch hin und wieder mal genutzt hat. Schließlich war auch er nur ein Mann und der hat von Natur aus seine Bedürfnisse.

„Ja", gab er schließlich zu. „Ich habe diesen Umstand genutzt. Nicht oft, aber es gab ein paar Frauen, die den Quidditchprofi Oliver Wood erobern wollten und für die eine oder andere Nacht haben sie es auch geschafft. Es war aber nie einen von ihnen bei mir zu Hause. Wir waren immer entweder bei ihnen oder in einem Hotel. Meine Wohnung und mein Privatleben geht nur diejenigen was an, die den wirklichen Oliver Wood kennen lernen wollen und ihn auch mögen. Alle anderen bleiben draußen"

„Es gibt eine Frage, die habe ich dich schon vor Monaten mal gefragt, als es darum ging, was für Dinge unsere Leser wissen wollen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Die Frage nach meiner Unterwäsche?", fragte Oliver zurück. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Du hast mich an dem Tag mit deiner Fragerei nach diesem Interview mal wieder ziemlich genervt"

„Was erwartest du? Das ist mein Job. Also, was trägt Puddlemeres Starspieler? Boxershorts oder Baumwollslips?"

„Boxershorts", antwortete Oliver kurz und knapp. „Das solltest du eigentlich inzwischen wissen"

„Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über dich, Süßer", meinte Katie und lächelte ihn an. „Aber solange du es mir nicht sagst, darf ich es nicht schreiben. Denn damit würde ich dein Vertrauen mißbrauchen. Und dass ich das nicht tue, solltest du inzwischen wissen"

„Weiß ich auch", beruhigte Oliver sie. „Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig reizen"

Katie und Oliver arbeiteten sich noch eine ganze Weile durch die verschiedensten Fragen und Oliver antwortete tatsächlich auf alle Fragen so offen und ehrlich, dass es Katie schon ein wenig unheimlich zumute wurde. Andererseits wahr es auch kein Wunder, dass er so bereitwillig alle Fragen beantwortete. Er hatte ihr schließlich sein Wort gegeben und Oliver Wood war ein Mensch, der zu seinem Wort stand, wenn er es erstmal gegeben hatte. Außerdem war ihm klar, dass Katie seine Antworten nicht so manipulieren würde, dass sie einen völlig falschen Sinn ergaben. Dies war ihm früher schon öfter passiert und hatte dazu geführt, dass er der Presse gegenüber immer mehr zugemacht hatte. Auf Katie konnte er sich verlassen. Das wußte er.

„Also gut", meinte Katie nach fast zwei Stunden. „Eine Frage hätte ich no..."

Ein lautes Poltern und ein Aufschrei aus Erschrecken, Schmerz und Wut war vom Flur aus zu hören. Katie und Oliver sahen sich erst verwundert an und dann zur Tür rüber, die kurz darauf aufgerissen wurde.

„KATIE BELL", kam es mehr als stinkig von Lindsey die mit finsterer Miene im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. „Wenn ich noch einmal diesen dämlichen Tennisball irgendwo rumliegen sehe und darüber falle, drehe ich dir eigenhändig den Hals um. Verstanden?"

„Ääääähhhhhh?!?!?", war alles was von Katie kam, bevor sie sich duckte, um dem blauen Tennisball auszuweichen, den Lindsey ihr entgegenwarf

„Ich warne dich", drohte Lindsey nochmal. „Ich habe mir in den letzten Wochen schon mehrfach fast den Hals gebrochen, weil du deinen Krempel überall auf halber Strecke zwischen deinem und Olivers Zimmer rumliegen läßt. Langsam reicht es mir"

„Sorry", meinte Katie schließlich zerknirscht. „Ich werde mich bessern. Großes Ehrenwort"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", antwortete Lindsey und verschwand wieder, wobei sie es nicht lassen konnte, die Tür zu Olivers Zimmer zu zu knallen, dass die Wände wackelten

„Wow!", meinte Katie. „Wenn sie sauer wird, dann aber richtig"

„Ja, aber sie hat recht", nahm Oliver seine kleine Schwester in Schutz. „Du solltest deinen Krempel wirklich nicht überall rumliegen lassen. Aber jetzt mal was ganz anderes..."

Oliver warf den Tennisball, den er reflexartig aufgefangen hatte, ein paar mal in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf, bevor er ihn Katie so dicht vor die Nase hielt, dass sie fast schielte.

„...was genau hat dieser Tennisball eigentlich zu bedeuten?", fragte er sie, obwohl er es ja im Grunde genommen schon wußte. Zum Teil zumindest. Aber er wollte es halt noch genauer wissen und jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu. Vorher hatte er keinen Möglichkeit, danach zu fragen, denn der Ball war genau wie die „Entscheidungswand" recht schnell aus Katies Zimmer verschwunden, nachdem sich Katie für ihn entschieden hatte. „Du hast mich hiermit mehr als einmal beim Training oder hier zu Hause ziemlich genervt"

„Naja, das ist eigentlich...", fing Katie an und geriet dann ins stocken.

Wollte sie Oliver eigentlich davon erzählen? Wollte sie, dass er wußte, wie sie versucht hatte, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen? Eigentlich war das ihre ganz private Sache, aber andererseits gehörte Oliver jetzt zu ihrem Leben dazu. Nein, Oliver gehörte nicht einfach nur zu ihrem Leben dazu. Er _war _ihr Leben. Und deshalb hatte er auch ein Recht auf eine Erklärung. Sie erklärte schließlich, erst langsam und ein wenig verlegen, doch mit der Zeit immer sicherer, was dieser Ball genau zu bedeuten hatte

„Mein Unterbewusstsein hat mir also ganz klar Roger zugespielt. Und das ist etwas, was mich ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich irritiert", gab sie ganz ehrlich zu. „Denn inzwischen ist mir absolut klar, dass ich nur dich und nicht Roger oder Lee will. Warum also habe ich den blauen Ball gefangen und nicht den roten?"

„Hmmmm", meinte Oliver und sah auf den Tennisball in seiner Hand. „Weißt du...wenn ich mir den Ball hier mal ganz genau ansehe, ist es eigentlich ganz logisch, warum du gerade diesen hier gefangen hast und nicht den roten. Sieh ihn dir mal genau an"

Er drückte Katie den Ball in die Hand, den diese verwundert ergriff und ihn genauer ansah.

„Was soll ich da schon dran sehen?", fragte sie Oliver verwirrt

„Sieh dir mal die Nähte an", forderte er sie auf

„Die sind...gold?", meinte Katie und sah Oliver noch konfuser an, während dieser zufrieden nickte

„Und was sagt dir das?", fragte er sie schließlich

„Ähhhhhh? Ganz viel Roger und ein bisschen Lee?"

„Völlig falsch", meinte Oliver kopfschüttelnd. „Versuch's nochmal. Und denk vor allem mal darüber nach, was dir die Kombination dieser beiden Farben sagt"

„Blau und gold", murmelte Katie nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Das sagt mir gar nichts. Die Gryffindorfarben sind rot und gold. Und die von Ravenclaw sind blau und bronze. Aber blau und gold zusammen? Das haut irgendwie nicht hin"

„Mach die Augen auf, Sweetheart", meinte Oliver leise und zeigte in einer weitausholenden Geste durch sein Zimmer. „Du hast es doch direkt vor dir"

Katie sah sich daraufhin verwundert im Zimmer um. Ihr Blick glitt vom Bett rüber zu Olivers Schreibtisch, dem Kleiderschrank und den Bücherregalen. Er blieb kurz an den Vorhängen hängen, doch diese waren weder blau noch gold, sondern beige mit fast nicht zu sehendem Quafflemuster. Sie sah sich noch einmal genau um und schließlich blieb ihr Blick an einem großen Foto hängen, dass an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett hing. In diesem Moment haute Katie die Erkenntnis regelrecht um. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie auf das Bild. Ein Bild von sechs Spielern und einer Spielerin in dunkelblauen Quidditchroben. Und auf der Brust prangten zwei sich überkreuzende, goldene Ähren. Das Vereinswappen von...

„Puddlemere United", stieß Katie schließlich verblüfft hervor

„Ganz genau", meinte Oliver und zog sie entschlossen in seine Arme. „Puddlemere United"

Und dann verschloss er Katie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß den Mund, den sie diesmal nicht abbrach, als Olivers Hand unter ihr Top rutschte, sondern eher noch vertiefte.

* * *

**A/N: **Und? Konnte ich euch zum Schluß noch mal so richtig vom Hocker hauen? Ich gebe zu, man brauchte schon ein wenig Hintergrundwissen, um dahinter zu kommen, denn die Puddlemere-Farben werden meiner Meinung nach in den Büchern nicht erwähnt. Allerdings habe ich sie mir definitiv nicht selber ausgedacht. Die Farben hat die liebe Joanne festgelegt und können in jedem Harry-Potter-Online-Lexikon nachgelesen werden.

So gesehen hatte also Pete Recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass Katie die Farbe schlicht und ergreifend falsch interpretiert hat und ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte definitiv den richtigen Riecher. Sie hätte es nur vorher mal nach der Interpretierbarkeit der Farben fragen sollen. Dann wäre sie auch nicht so irritiert gewesen, was den blauen Ball anging. Denn irritiert war sie. Das hat man daran gemerkt, dass sie sich trotz „Entscheidung" eben nicht für Roger entschieden hat, sondern noch weitergesucht hat, nach der ultimativen Lösung, die ja nun, Gott sei Dank, Oliver geheißen hat. Meine Güte, wie konnte daran je ein Zweifel bestehen? Ich liebe Oliver doch genauso wie ihr und hätte Katie nie einen der anderen beiden zugeschoben. Das möchte ich jetzt, wo ich es kann, mal absolut klarstellen. Es geht absolut nichts über Oliver (mit Roger an zweiter Stelle).

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, gibt es da doch jemanden. Er heißt Jan und hat den gleichen Ring am rechten Ringfinger wie ich (nur etwas größer und ohne Brilliant). Aber der gehört mir alleine. Den kriegt niemand. Nicht mal in Fanfictions. Damit das mal klar ist. Also, Pfoten weg.

So, und jetzt lasse ich euch umblättern zu dem versprochenen Extrabonbon. Viel Spaß damit.


	26. Danke

**Danke**

* * *

_Eine Tür geht auf. Füße trampeln. Stühle rumpeln. Zettel rascheln. Jemand wirft ein Glas kaputt und eine Juccapalme um._

**Alicia **_(empört)_ GEORGE!!!

**George **_(kleinlaut)_ 'tschuldigung

**Alicia **_(augenverdrehend)_ Typisch Weasley. Mit denen kann man einfach nicht in bessere Lokale

**Fred **_(lauernd)_ Aber du hast nicht vergessen, dass du auch dazu gehörst, oder?

**Angelina **_(aus dem Hintergrund)_ Nur namentlich. Nicht, was die Gene betrifft

**Alicia **_(sich umdrehend)_ Danke Angelina

_Lautes Lachen von Oliver im Hintergrund_

**George **_(gespielt beleidigt)_ He, man lacht einen Weasley nicht aus, klar?

**Fred **_(nickend)_ Das will ich aber meinen

**Oliver **_(abwehrend die Arme hebend)_ OK, OK. Ist ja schon gut. Laßt uns das Thema wechseln, bevor die zwei hier noch komplett abdrehen. Schatz? Kann's losgehen?

**Katie **_(schulterzuckend)_ Von mir aus schon. Ich warte nur darauf, dass _ihr _soweit seid

**Roger **_(abwartend)_ Also, ich bin schon lange soweit. Die Weasleys sind die, die mal wieder alles aufhalten

**Fred **_(mit wegwerfender Handbewegung)_ Ach, halt den Mund

**Katie **_(geht dazwischen)_ Jungs, kommt schon. Wir haben uns doch gerade erst wieder alle lieb. Fangt jetzt nicht schon wieder Streit an

**George **_(mit Unschuldsmiene)_ Ich habe nie mit ihm gestritten

**Katie **_(seufzend)_ Nein, das haben Lee und Oliver erledigt

**Lee **_(mit verschränkten Armen und finsterem Blick)_ Und das zurecht. Immerhin wollte der mit dir Dinge anstellen, die er nicht mit dir anstellen sollte

**Oliver **_(nickend und grinsend)_ Genau. Das darf nur ich

**Lee und Roger **_(schmollend)_ HMPF!!!

**Oliver **_(breit grinsend)_ Tja, wer hat, der hat

**Harry **_(sieht fragend zu Katie)_ Waren wir nicht eigentlich hier, um was zu erledigen

**Katie **_(nickend)_ Ja, waren wir. Aber wenn bei Männern das Testosteron ansteigt...

**Harry **_(sieht sich ängstlich zu den Jungs um)_OK, da sage ich nichts zu, sonst machen die Heldengulasch aus mir

**Alicia **_(grinsend)_ Könnte passieren

**Angelina **_(mit energischer Stimme)_ Also, wenn wir hier nicht bald in die Gänge kommen, schmeißt Meike uns wieder raus und erledigt es selber

**Meike **_(aus dem Hintergrund)_ Du hast es erfaßt, Angelina. Also legt los

**Katie **_(sieht fragend in die Runde)_ Werden wir. Also, warum sind wir hier?

**Fred **_(un-weasley-like friedlich)_ Weil wir uns bedanken wollen

**Alicia **_(nickt bestätigend)_ Genau. Wir wollen uns dafür bedanken, dass so viele treue Breaking-News-Leser sich in den letzten Monaten für unser Leben interessiert haben

**George **_(ruft dazwischen)_ Und dass sie sich mit uns über völligen Blödsinn gefreut haben, den Meike immer mal wieder ausgeheckt hat

**Fred **_(dreht sich zu George um)_Irgendwie mag ich sie. Sie hat manchmal so eine herrliche Ader für Unfug. Sie hätte gut in unsere Streichtruppe gepaßt, wenn sie kein Muggel wäre

**Katie **_(wirft Meike einen giftigen Blick zu)_ Und manchmal hat sie auch eine recht sadistische Ader, was sie zumindest hin und wieder zu einer waschechten Slytherin gemacht hätte

**Meike **_(sieht ihrerseits Katie giftig an)_ HE! Ihr sollt euch bedanken und nicht über mich herziehen. Ich bin nicht sadistisch und definitiv keine Slytherin. Auch wenn meine Lieblingsfarbe, zugegebenermaßen, grün ist.

**Katie **_(sieht immer noch giftig zu Meike rüber)_ Und du bist doch sadistisch

**Meike **_(verschränkt die Arme und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue)_ Nenn mir ein Beispiel

**Katie **_(schlagfertig)_ Ein Wort. Kanonenkugeltaktik

**Meike **_(teuflisch grinsend)_ Also, die war gut

**Oliver **_(sich einmischend)_ Da hat sie recht

**Katie **_(sieht jetzt Oliver giftig an)_ Warst du es nicht nach dem Spiel mit mir geschimpft hat, weil ich sie angewendet habe?

**Oliver **_(kratzt sich beschämt am Hinterkopf, während alle anderen lachen)_ Ja

**Katie **_(zufrieden lächelnd)_ Na also

**Oliver **_(sich rechtfertigend)_ Aber da stand ich leicht neben mir. Immerhin haben wir gerade das Spiel gewonnen und ich war verletzt ausgefallen und konnte nicht mehr mitspielen und mußte zusehen und bin fast gestorben als ich euch diese Wahnsinnsspielzüge spielen sehen habe und...

**George **_(genervt und augenverdrehend)_ Herrgott, jetzt küß ihn endlich, sonst redet er morgen noch blödsinniges Zeug

_Katie schnappt sich Oliver und knutscht ihn nieder_

**Roger **_(mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck)_ Können wir weitermachen oder müssen wir uns das noch länger ansehen?

**Fred **_(grinst Roger breit an)_ Neidisch?

**Lee **_(grummelnd)_ Ja

**George **_(dreht sich fragend zu Lee um)_ Wer hat dich denn gefragt?

**Lee **_(immer noch grummelig)_ Niemand, aber das ist genau das, was ich jetzt fühle und es wird ihm wohl nicht anders gehen

**Roger **_(Lee zunickend)_ Du hast es erfaßt, Sportsfreund

**Meike **_(mit verschränkten Armen und strengem Blick in die Runde)_ Chrm, Chrm

**Angelina **_(zusammen zuckend)_ Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. KATIE! OLIVER! SCHLUß MIT KNUTSCHEN!

**Oliver **_(grummelt und lässt Katie los)_ Spielverderber

**Katie **_(sieht erst Angelina grummelig und dann Oliver verliebt an)_ _Da _stimme ich dir zu

**Alicia **_(seufzend)_ So ein Kinderkram. Wir wollten uns bedanken und ihr kabbelt euch hier nur

**Harry **_(ungerührt)_ Dann laß uns weitermachen, während die das ausdiskutieren

**Alicia **_(sieht dankbar zu Harry rüber)_ Gute Idee. Also, was uns immer am meisten gefreut hat, war, dass ihr euch richtig weitschweifende Gedanken gemacht habt, wie es wohl weitergeht und was nicht passieren kann oder darf

**Angelina **_(fällt Alicia ins Wort)_ Und dann die Überraschung und der Unglaube, wenn etwas doch anders gelaufen ist als ihr angenommen habt

**George **_(breit grinsend)_ Am besten fand ich das ganze Chaos mit dem blauen Tennisball

**Oliver **_(zufrieden nickend)_ Der am Ende doch der richtige war

**Katie **_(schmunzelnd)_ Yep! Und ich habe es nicht gemerkt. Da hat Meike sogar mich verwirrt

**Roger **_(sieht Katie fragend an)_Was mich am meisten interessiert, ist, warum du zwar den roten und den goldenen Ball gleich als Contra eingestuft hast, aber bei dem blauen noch monatelang gezweifelt hast. Immerhin hätte mich das zum Sieger gemacht

**Katie **_(zuckt grübelnd mit den Schultern)_ Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte immer so ein komisches Gefühl. So als ob es da noch etwas gibt, was ich nicht merke

**Oliver **_(noch zufriedener)_ War ja auch so

**Meike **_(fällt der Gruppe ins Wort)_ OK, Leute. Ich möchte jetzt, dass ihr alle eure Lieblingsreview raussucht und mir den Namen des Reviewers oder der Reviewerin, sowie das Kapitel und den Grund nennt, warum es eure Lieblingsreview ist. Auswahl genug habt ihr ja

_Wildes Zettelrascheln und Stühlerücken beginnt.Alle lesen sich unzählige Reviews durch_

**Lee **_(nachdenklich)_ Hmmmmmmm. Also, ich kann mich da gar nicht für eine bestimmte Review entscheiden. Es sind so viele tolle dabei

**Katie **_(nickend)_ Wem sagst du das? Meine Favouritin ist definitiv Angel de la Luna, auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so regelmäßig reviewt

**Fred **_(ohne aufzusehen)_ Das liegt am ABI. Das ist wichtiger als Fanfictions lesen. Aber sie holt das bestimmt noch nach

**Katie **_(ebenfalls ohne aufzusehen)_ Daran zweifle ich auch nicht.

**Alicia **_(sieht fragend zu Katie rüber)_ Was findest du denn an ihren Reviews so toll?

**Katie **_(sieht zu Alicia rüber)_ Die Art und Weise, wie sie sie schreibt. Sie schreibt sie nämlich während sie liest. Also beides gleichzeitig. Lesen und schreiben. Und dabei kommen richtig witzige Sachen raus

**Harry **_(sieht nachdenklich auf einen Zettel in seiner Hand)_ Also, ich für meinen Teil bin für die kurzen Reviews und davon gibt es eine ganze Menge. Es steht nicht viel drin, aber man merkt, dass die Story ankommt.

**Lee **_(nickt Harry zu)_ Stimmt. Von Pete zu Beginn der Story zum Beispiel. Oder von Krisi, Matchy und RockPoet.

**Angelina**_ (sieht auf ihren Zettel)_ Oder von Nina 1993 und Lexa

**George **_(breit grinsend)_ Also ich finde die letzten Reviews von darklayka richtig gut. Sie hat Meike versprochen, dass sie auf jeden Fall die 200 knacken wird und wenn sie dafür nachträglich für jedes einzelne Kapitel reviewen muß. Und genau das hat sie gemacht

**Harry **_(schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf)_ Hätte sie gar nicht gebraucht. Die 200 hat Meike auch so geknackt

**Lee **_(ebenfalls grinsend)_ Ja, aber die Reviews waren trotzdem klasse. Ich habe gesehen, wie Meike mit einem breiten Grinsen vor dem PC saß und sich darüber gefreut hat

**Harry **_(jetzt auch grinsend und dann Lee direkt ansehend)_Stimmt. Habe ich auch gesehen. Und welche ist deine Lieblingsreview?

**Lee **_(wie wild in den Zetteln rumwühlend)_ Moment, ich suche noch.

**Alicia **_(leicht irritiert)_ Suchst du nach was bestimmtem?

**Lee **_(weiter wühlend)_ Ja, ich weiß, dass irgendwo mal irgendjemand geschrieben hat, dass er mich und Katie gerne zusammen sehen würde. Also, wer auch immer das schrieben hat, hat meine Lieblingsreview geschrieben

**Roger **_(sieht Lee grinsend von der Seite an)_ Da kannst du lange suchen. Die meisten wollten Oliver und Katie zusammen sehen

**Lee**_ (sieht Roger fragend an)_ Warum eigentlich?

**Roger **_(zuckt die Schultern)_Keine Ahnung. Ich würde doch so viel besser zu ihr passen

**Lee **_(sieht Roger beleidigt an)_ Also so war die Frage jetzt nicht gemeint

**Roger **_(grinst Lee an)_ Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber wenn man eine Top-3-Liste machen würde, würde ich vor dir liegen, da mehr als eine Leserin sich auch mich und Katie zusammen vorstellen konnte

**Oliver **_(ungläubig)_ Ernsthaft? Wer hat das denn geschrieben? Bist du dir sicher, dass du das nicht geträumt hast?

**Roger **_(nickt)_ Ganz sicher. Midnight-of-Darkness, zum Beispiel. Oder aber Letizia und Stormur

**Oliver **_(widersprechend)_ Die waren alle in erster Linie für mich und hätten dich nur als Alternative vor Lee akzeptiert

**Lee **_(langsam leicht verzweifelt)_ Was haben bloß alle gegen mich?

**Oliver **_(beruhigend)_ Nichts. Die lieben dich alle. Am Quidditchmegafon. Aber eben nicht an Katies Seite.

**Lee **_(beleidigt)_ Idiot

**Roger **_(sieht auf den Zettel in seiner Hand)_ Also, Stormur war bei der Review zu Kapitel 18 davon überzeugt, dass Katie sich für mich entscheidet

**Oliver **_(sieht ihm über die Schulter und nickt)_ Ja, aber nur da. Und entschieden hat sie sich am Ende nun mal für mich

**Roger **_(sieht verschmitzt grinsend zu Lee rüber)_ Immerhin ist das mehr als Lee vorzuweisen hat

**Oliver **_(sieht ebenfalls schmunzelnd zu Lee rüber)_ Stimmt

**Lee **_(dreht sich demonstrativ mit verschränkten Armen von den beiden weg)_ Idioten. HMPF!

**Alicia **_(sieht fragend von einem zum anderen)_ Seid ihr jetzt fertig mit dem Gestänker oder muß ich noch warten, bis ich meine Favouritin bekannt geben darf?

**Roger **_(wedelt auffordernd mit dem Zettel in seiner Hand)_ Nur zu. Laß dich von uns nicht aufhalten

**Alicia **_(sieht allgemein in die Runde und liest dann vor)_ Danke. Also meine Lieblingsreviewerin ist Magic Morgana

**Katie **_(sieht sie fragend an)_ Warum?

**Alicia **_(wie aus der Pistole geschossen)_Weil sie immer alles so toll analysiert und auch über den weiteren Verlauf spekuliert. Und weil sie selber schon einiges geschrieben hat und daher weiß, wie schwer es ist, eine Story zu schreiben, die gut ankommt

**Harry **_(klarstellend)_ Es ist aber nicht so, dass sich Meike über Reviews von Leuten die nur lesen und nicht selber schreiben nicht gefreut hat, egal wie lang und ausführlich sie sind

**Alicia **_(sich verteidigend)_ Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Natürlich hat sie sich über jede einzelne davon gefreut. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass einen ein Lob von erfahrenen Fanfiction-Autorinnen noch ein wenig stolzer macht. Denn, wie schon gesagt, wer selber schreibt, weiß, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist, Spannung und Sinn in eine Story zu bringen

**Katie **_(hinzufügend)_ Nicht zu vergessen, den Überblick zu behalten und nicht zuviel zu verraten, damit man sie zu schnell durchschaut

**Lee **_(mit nachdenklicher Miene und einem finsteren Seitenblick zu Oliver und Roger, die ihn immer noch angrinsen)_ Soweit ich weiß, dachte sie ja schon damals, als es zum ersten Mal erwähnt wurde, dass die Leser ganz schnell auf den Namen von meinem Wandteppichdate kommen würden. Aber das war wohl nicht so. Es waren nur ein ganz paar, die ihr auf die Schliche gekommen sind.

**George **_(völlig konfus)_ Wer kommt denn auch schon auf die Idee, dass du mit unserer kleinen Schwester knutscht?

**Fred **_(in trockenem Tobfall und sich dann umdrehend)_ Meike scheinbar. Nur warum? HE MEIKE!

**Meike **_(schreckt hoch und hört auf, wie wild auf die Tastatur ihres Laptops einzuhämmern)_ Was?

**Fred **_(fragend und mit leicht empörten Unterton)_ Wieso mußte es denn ausgerechnet Ginny sein, den dieser Schürzenjäger hinter Wandteppichen knutscht? Hättest du ihm nicht lieber jemand anderes zuschieben können?

**Meike **_(fragend_ Und wen?

**Fred **_(ideenlos gestikulierend)_ Was weiß ich denn? Wie wäre es mit Luna Lovegood?

**Lee **_(sieht seinen Freund empört an)_ WAS?

**Alle anderen:** PRUST! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Lee **_(schon wieder schmollend)_ Idioten. Hmpf!

**George **_(hält sich den Bauch und wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem linken Augenwinkel)_ Oder...hahahaha...Pavarti Patil?

**Lee **_(mit angeekelter Miene)_ Uärgh!

**Harry **_(sich an den Weihnachtsball erinnernd)_ Kann ich dir nachfühlen, Kumpel. Die ist wirklich langweilig.

**Fred **_(mit einem listigen Funkeln in den Augen)_ Oder Hannah Abott?

**Meike **_(mit einem richtig listigen Funkeln in den Augen)_ Oder Angelina? Oder Alicia?

**Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia **_(laut und empört)_ NEIN!!!

**Lee **_(jetzt richtig schmollend)_ Man gönnt mir auch gar nichts

**Katie **_(tröstend zu ihm rüberlächelnd)_ Also ich habe dir einiges gegönnt

**Lee **_(nur noch ein wenig schmollend)_ Was denn?

**Katie **_(schlagfertig)_ Mehrere Küsse und einen heißen Tango an Sylvester

**Lee **_(mit spitzbübischem Funkeln in den Augen)_ Ja, der war wirklich heiß

**Roger **_(knurrig und mit finsterem Blick zu Lee)_ Oh ja. Das war er. GRRRRRRRRR!

**Lee **_(laut brüllend und sich nach allen Seiten umsehend)_KANN MAL JEMAND EINEN MAULKORB HOLEN? DIE BULLDOGE DAVIES BEIßT GLEICH ZU!!!!

**Roger **_(Lee richtig finster ansehend)_ Idiot

**Lee **_(sieht auf und hält Roger warnend den Finger vor die Nase)_ He, das ist mein Spruch

**Meike **_(wirft sich todesmutig zwischen Roger und Lee)_ Immer mit der Ruhe, Jungs. Laßt euch gegenseitig am Leben. Ich brauche euch in der Fortsetzung noch

**Angelina **_(bestätigend nickend und Meike fragend ansehend)_ Stimmt. Können wir den Lesern vielleicht ein wenig über die Fortsetzung erzählen?

**Meike **_(nachdenklich)_ Naja, wenn ihr nicht zuviel verratet, habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber nehmt nicht schon vorher die Spannung raus

**Angelina **_(ernst und würdevoll)_ Versprochen

**Meike **_(leicht schmunzelnd)_ OK, dann legt mal los

**Angelina **_(setzt sich gerader hin und sieht nachdenklich ins Leere)_ Also, zumindest einer von uns wechselt den Job

**Alicia**_ (hinzufügend)_Und zwei von uns verlieben sich neu

**Lee **_(sarkastisch)_ Na, wer das wohl sein wird?

**Roger **_(brummelnd)_ Wir, du Dussel. Was bleibt uns denn auch für eine andere Wahl, wenn Oliver uns Katie wegnimmt

**Oliver**_ (ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst)_ Das war Katies freier Wille

**Lee und Roger **_(gleichzeitig und mit grimmigen Gesichtern)_ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

**Oliver **_(Panik vortäuschend und laut brüllend)_ HIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEE!!!! WO SIND DIE MAULKÖRBE??????

**Katie **_(ebenfalls laut brüllend)_ UND AUßERDEM HAT DIE KLEINE JULIA WESENTLICH REGELMÄßIGERE AUFTRITTE

**George **_(sieht Katie verwundert an)_ Warum schreist du denn so?

**Katie **_(mit giftigem Blick zu Oliver, Roger und Lee, die sich immer noch gegenseitig anknurren)_ Weil die Idioten da drüben schon wieder auf dem Testorsterontrip sind

**Oliver, Roger und Lee **_(Katie empört ansehend)_ HE!!!

**Katie **_(alle drei immer noch giftig ansehend, während alle anderen in Gelächter ausbrechen)_ Nichts „He!". Manchmal seid ihr alle unmöglich. Wir wollten doch was über die Fortsetzung erzählen und uns nicht gegenseitig anpflaumen, oder?

**Oliver **_(sieht sie verwundert an)_ Stimmt. Also, was gibt es noch? Ah ja. Montague bekommt seinen Prozeß

**Lee **_(heftig nickend)_ Hat er auch verdient. Ich hoffe, die sperren ihn weg.

**Roger **_(mit geballten Fäusten)_ Hoffe ich für ihn auch. Wenn nicht, haue ich ihm nämlich nochmal eine rein

**Alicia **_(sieht Roger völlig verwundert an)_ Also, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du jemanden verprügeln kannst, Roger

**Katie **_(lächelt Roger dankbar zu, der sie seinerseits liebevoll anlächelt)_ Kann er aber. Und sogar ziemlich gut, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf

**Oliver **_(mit skeptischem Seitenblick zu Katie und finsterem Blick zu Roger, der ihn herausfordernd anfunkelt)_ Sag mal, warum grinst du ihn jetzt gerade so zuckrig an? Du bist meine Freundin, Katie Bell. Vergiss das nicht

**Katie **_(dreht sich zu Oliver um)_ Komm wieder runter. Ich werde auch deine Freundin bleiben, wenn du keinen Mist baust

**Oliver **_(Katie fest in die Augen sehend)_ Das will ich auch meinen. Und ich habe definitiv nicht vor, Mist zu bauen, da ich nicht vorhabe, dass mich diese zwei Halbstarken da auseinander nehmen

**Katie **_(verwundert und dann nachdenklich zu Lee und Roger sehend)_Meinst du ehrlich, das tun die, wenn du Mist baust?

**Oliver **_(nickend)_ Ich meine das nicht nur, ich weiß es. Die haben nämlich mal wieder einen Deal

**Katie **_(stöhnend)_ Schon wieder? Langsam verliere ich den Überblick

**Roger **_(zuckt überrascht zusammen)_ Woher weißt du das denn?

**Lee **_(sieht Oliver ebenfalls verwundert an)_ Genau. Woher weißt du das? Du warst doch gar nicht dabei, als wir das ausgehandelt haben?

**Oliver **_(in beiläufigem Tonfall)_ Ich habe das letzte Kapitel gelesen

**Harry **_(überrascht)_ Du liest Breaking News?

**Oliver **_(heftig nickend und Meike ein Grinsen zuwerfend)_ Natürlich. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es eine tolle Story ist

**Katie **_(ebenfalls nickend, während Meike Oliver zwei erhobene Daumen hinhält)_ Yep. Mit einer unwahrscheinlich umwerfenden, gutaussehenden, charmanten, redegewandten, begehrten...HHHHHMMMMPFFFFFF!

_Oliver schnappt Katie und bringt sie mit einem Kuß zum schweigen_

**Harry **_(breit grinsend zu Oliver und Katie rübersehend, die sich heftig knutschen)_ Da sieht man es mal wieder, dass das Zitat am Anfang des letzten Kapitels recht hatte. Frauen bringt man eben nur zum schweigen, wenn man sie küßt

**Roger **_(Katie und Oliver demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehend)_ Du liest es also auch?

**Harry **_(schulterzuckend)_ Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet

**Alicia **_(Angelina ansehend)_ Kommt sonst noch was vor, was wir noch verraten dürfen?

**Angelina **_(leicht unsicher)_ Naja, es kommt schon noch einiges vor, aber ob wir das verraten dürfen weiß ich nicht. MEIKE?

**Meike **_(reißt sich von dem Anblick los, den Oliver und Katie gerade bieten)_ Ja?

**Angelina **_(fragend)_ Dürfen wir verraten, dass...

_Angelina macht wilde Gesten und Verrenkungen_

**Meike **_(leicht panisch)_ NEIN! Bist du irre? Damit nehmt ihr doch die ganze Spannung aus der Story. Ein klein wenig muß doch noch geheim bleiben

**Angelina **_(enttäuscht)_ OK. Sorry, liebe Leser. Ich hätte ja gerne noch ein wenig mehr angedeutet, aber ich darf leider nicht

**Katie **_(leicht aus der Puste und mit völlig wirren Haaren)_ Ich finde, damit hat Meike auch recht. Wenn du die Dinge verrätst, ist die Spannung raus

**George**_ (grinst sie anzüglich an)_ Und das wollen wir ja nicht, gell?

**Fred **_(grinst Oliver ebenso anzüglich an, der ihm daraufhin die Zunge rausstreckt)_ Absolut nicht. Aber was wir sagen können, ist, dass etwas vorkommen wird, was zu sehr viel Chaos und Drama führen wird, als in dieser Story

**Oliver **_(aufstöhnend)_Noch mehr Drama? Das halte ich nicht aus

**George **_(mit konsequentem Tonfall)_ Also dann mußt du bei der Fortsetzung aussteigen.

**Meike **_(aufgeschreckt und mit bösem Blick zu George)_ GEORGE!!! Bist du wahnsinnig? Setz ihm nicht solche Ideen in den Kopf. Wenn er aussteigt, kann ich die Fortsetzung vergessen. Dann will die doch niemand mehr lesen

**Oliver (**_mit gespielt arrogantem Blick zu George)_ Da kannst du mal sehen, wie wichtig und unverzichtbar ich im Gegensatz zu dir bin, George Weasley

**George **_(sieht Oliver streitlustig an)_ Was soll das denn heißen? Dich könnte man locker durch Lee ersetzen, aber ein Weasley-Zwilling ist absolut einmalig.

**Fred **_(fällt George ins Wort)_ Zweimalig

**George **_(nickt Fred zu und starrt dann Oliver weiterhin streitlustig an)_ Genau. Zweimalig. Auf uns kann man ganz und gar nicht verzichten

**Lee **_(mischt sich jetzt ebenfalls ein)_ Und ich kann dich locker ersetzen

**Roger **_(sieht Lee verdutzt an)_ Wieso eigentlich du? Mich gibt es doch auch noch.

**Fred **_(abwinkend)_ Ach du. Wen interessierst du denn?

**Meike **_(hat so langsam genug von dem ständigen Gezanke)_ RUHE!!! Hört auf zu zanken oder ihr seid alle nicht mehr dabei

**Oliver **_(verschränkt mit zufriedenem Nicken die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich zurück)_ Außer ich. Ich bin unverzichtbar

_Meike wirft Oliver einen warnenden Blick zu. Oliver hebt fragend die Augenbraue _

**Oliver **_(sich keiner Schuld bewusst)_ Was? Du hast selber gesagt, dass das ganze ohne mich nicht funktioniert

**Meike **_(von dieser Idee überzeugt)_ Im Notfall könnte ich, glaube ich, die Leser und Leserinnen auch für eine Story ohne dich und die anderen gewinnen

**Fred **_(skeptisch)_ Ohne Männer?

**George **_(empört)_ Also bitte. Wo bleibt denn da die Würze

**Lee **_(stimmt den Weasleys nickend zu)_ Das muß ich aber auch sagen. Ohne Männer geht es doch gar nicht

**Angelina **_(rückt vorsichtig ein wenig von Fred weg)_ Och, ich könnte mir manchmal eine Welt ohne euch Chaoten sehr gut vorstellen

**Katie und Alicia **_(werfen sich schmunzelnde Blicke zu): _Wir auch

**Oliver, Roger, Lee, Harry, Fred und George **_(sehen die Mädels völlig empört an)_ WAS?

**George **_(springt vom Stuhl auf und stürzt sich auf Alicia)_ AUF SIE MIT GEBRÜLL!!!

**Katie, Angelina und Alicia **_(springen ebenfalls auf und versuchen, sich vor den Jungs in Sicherheit zu bringen, die inzwischen alle aufgesprungen sind)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

_Eine wilde Hetzjagd durch den Raum beginnt. Stühle und Tische fallen um, Gläser gehen kaputt, Topfblumen fliegen, Schreie sind zu hören, einige Stinkbomben explodieren, Rauch füllt die Luft, die Sprengleranlage geht los und neun klatschnasse Hexen und Zauberer verlassen fluchtartig den Raum_

_Meike spannt seelenruhig den Regenschirm auf, setzt sich auf einen umgekippten Mülleimer und kaut nachdenklich auf einer Zuckerfeder rum_

**Meike **_(hochzufrieden)_ So, endlich ist Ruhe. Dann kann ich ja auch noch was sagen. Natürlich möchte ich mich auch bei allen bedanken, die mir im letzten Jahr so treu gewesen sind und diese Story immer weiter gelesen haben. Zwischendurch hatte ich mal ein kleines Tief (letzten Sommer), wo ich dachte, dass ich diese Story nicht zuende kriege. Obwohl ich schon wußte, wo sie hinführen sollte. Trotzdem habe ich öfter mal den Plot etwas über den Haufen geworfen und mich von einigen Reviews inspirieren lassen. Dafür sind dann andere Sachen weggefallen, die ich jetzt in der Fortsetzung wieder aufgreifen und umsetzen werde. Wenn ich das recht überdenke, passen diese Dinge da auch viel besser hin.

Dass es überhaupt eine Fortsetzung geben wird, habt ihr euch in allererster Linie selber zu verdanken. Denn ihr habt dieser Story mit eurem Interesse die Seele und mir die Motivation und vor allem den Spaß am Weiterschreiben gegeben. Danke dafür. Auch, dass ihr mir meine sadistische Ader nicht übel nehmt, die ab und zu mal durchbricht. Ich kann da nichts gegen tun. Manchmal passiert es und es wird auch in der Fortsetzung wieder passieren. Das kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen. Und manchmal tue ich es mit purer Absicht, weil sich das so schön auf meinen Reviewticker auswirkt. HEHEHE!

So, wann gibt es jetzt die Fortsetzung? Irgendjemand von euch hat auf Anfang März getippt. Sorry, aber das kann ich gleich mal verneinen. Das ist absolut utopisch. Es wird wohl erst Mitte Mai soweit sein. Das liegt allerdings nicht daran, dass ich nicht schon vorher was schreiben könnte, weil mir die Ideen fehlen. Definitiv nicht, denn mein Kopf platzt vor Ideen (und das 1. Kapitel ist schon halb fertig). Der Hauptgrund ist, dass wir demnächst umziehen und dass ich in den nächsten Wochen Umzugskisten packen und Krempel aussortieren muß, der eher auf die Müllkippe kommt, statt mit in die neue Wohnung. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Wenn ich zwischendurch Zeit habe, werde ich natürlich fleißig schreiben und schon einiges vorbereiten, damit ich später regelmäßiger hochladen kann. Hat doch auch was, oder? Und natürlich wird es ab und zu eine Missing Scene als Trostpflaster geben.

Zum Schluß bleibt mir dann nur noch ein zu sagen. Nämlich DANKE. Und zwar an:

**Sternenstauner**

**Pete**

**Katzura**

**Angel de la Luna**

**black Chibi**

**Sweet – Teeni**

**Krisi **

**Sanny12**

**Matchy**

**RockPoet**

**Elizan**

**Mara L**

**Lexa**

**Simsly**

**nina1993**

**KitKat1107**

**Mondfee**

**Zauberfee1979**

**Letizia**

**Mykene**

**Milena**

**Nutellamädchen**

**Hjärtskit**

**Midnight-of-Darkness**

**Blutige Baronin**

**Svea**

**Magic Morgana**

**Maia May**

**Stormur**

**Faith**

**True Passion**

**Sonja**

**Mrs. Moony-Lupin**

**Helena**

**Clarabella**

**Darklayka**

**Icybear**

**Calypso**

**KabaKakao**

**und allen Schwarzlesern**, bei denen ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben habe, sie zumindest bei der Fortsetzung endlich mal kennenzulernen.

Ich danke euch allen für ein wirklich tolles Jahr und hoffe, dass ich euch alle im Mai bei **„Breaking News: Quidditch, Love and New Desires" **wiedersehe

**Eure KitKat2006 bzw Meike**


End file.
